Epic Love' Damon Salvatore Love Story 'Epic Love Saga'
by EpicElle1
Summary: Siena Russo is 19 year old girl from Upper East side in New York she is sexy,sassy and witty she an A List hottie in her city where all guys wanted her, she recently got news that she was adopted and information leads her to Mystic falls, where she finds out she has a half sister (Elena Gilbert). But one person catches her eye on her first day bad boy Damon Salvatore...
1. Mystic Falls Here I Come

**I do not own any rights to any of the TVD characters these belong to L.J Smith and the CW T.V show. The only characters who belong to myself are Siena Russo, Tony Russo, and Chrizina Russo &amp; Blair Richy. Happy reading :D**

**Siena P.O.V**

What is my story well I guess you can say it's complicated one, believe me I did not expect for my world to be turned upside down. Maybe I should start with explaining who I am...

So I am Siena Russo I'm 19 years old, I lived in New York all my life with my wonderful parents. My lifestyle was a little different let me explain why. Firstly with my mom Chrizina Russo was in the limelight due to her amazing creativity, as she's one of the most recognized fashion designers to date, up there with Donna Karan, Giorgio Armani, Calvin Klein and many more. The 'Russo' band was by far one of the biggest around, with it being New York Fashion week, and Paris Fashion week for three years in a row. When I look back to just thirteen years ago when my mom used to sit in our old two bedroom apartment, with her sewing machine making dresses for friends and family for special occasions. To turn into this idol that so many celebrities request to have red carpet gowns to made for them, I couldn't be more proud of her. See the thing is my mom wasn't just my mom, she was like my best friend, I knew if I ever had a problem or needed someone to speak to, and she was always there for me. In all honestly I couldn't ask for a better mother.

My amazing dad, Tony Russo. He wasn't a force to be reckoned with, just as my mom my dad had headlined the tabloid with high profiled cases. He is one of the partner at Wolferman and Heart attorney's office in Manhattan. It's one of the largest law firms in New York City, but it also has many offices all over the world. When my dad was made partner 2 years ago, he threw a party to end all parties, he seriously went all out with no stops. I still recall seeing my nonno (grandfather) looking at my father so proudly as speech, he spoke of how times were hard back home in Italy. That he never thought that a Russo would ever achieve what his eldest son had achieved. It was a touching moment which brought family and friends to tears, but it was one of those memories you will cherish. My dad was my world, like I read once that the first person that a girl falls in love with is her father, and I believe that, because he is there to care and protect you. That is something my dad has always done no matter what trouble I got into, he was always there with his protective arms wide open.

Growing up I had everything and anything I wanted, I know I may sound like spoiled brat but I really wasn't, I appreciated the value of money. I witness what it took for my parents to get to where they are now, it wasn't a fairy tale ride, so I didn't take what I had for granted. My parents wanted me to always have the finest things in life, they felt like the first ten years of my life it was all restrictions due to watching what they spent. Now life was different and with both of their success they wanted to make up what they couldn't do before, so my wardrobe was filled with designer clothing, shoes accessories. The one thing that my dad was obsessed with after I got my licence, was making sure I had the newest car on the market. It sounds great right? But I would have a new car every 3 months, personally I thought my dad went a little overboard with that. That's my adorable father for you.

So let me tell you a bit about my background where I'm from, so my parents originally come from Italy actually from Siena. So I think you've guessed why I'm called that, I didn't like my name as a child but I eventually grew to like it. You know like everyone goes through that phase in life when they totally hate their parents, I never went through that because they are the two most loving parents I could ever wish. What I loved about them is that I could talk to both of them about anything, that's the kind of close relationship we had.

It's all sounding great. Right? Well here where things began to get a little complicated, on my 18th birthday my parents sat me down and told me that I was adopted. To be honest at first I was pretty much in shock, like how do you take that all in? My whole life I thought I was Siena Russo, daughter to Tony and Chrizina Russo. To be told that I wasn't just left me thinking who am I? I looked like the both of them, with my olive complexion, dark long brown hair, and big green eyes. I would always get comment, 'Oh you look so much like your mom' or 'you look so much like your dad'. I loved my parents regardless of knowing that I wasn't their biological daughter, but I needed to know who I was, where I came from. So after the reassurance from the both of them saying that nothing would change, that even though they told me this because they felt I had the right to know. I will always be there little girl, I just sat there looking at the both of them thinking I was blessed to of had two amazing people to raise me.

Every part of me wanted to know about my biological parents, I guess that normal with anyone who finds out that they are adopted. The one thing I was worried about was if I asked it might hurt their feeling in some way, but I didn't even need to ask because my dad handed me a file. It was the papers of my adopted, my birth mother's name was stated Isobel Flemming, but under father it was stated unknown. I wanted to find out more about my birth mom, I wanted to know who she was as a person, did I have any of her characteristic, was she married, did she have any more kids. So many things I wanted to know, but my parents will always be my parents regardless of me wanting to find my birth mom.

I spoke to my best friend Blair about it all and she kept saying to just leave it, that the grass wasn't always green on the other side. Blair was like a sister to me, and I knew she was saying all this because she didn't want me to get hurt. With everything that happened a few months back with my really bad break up with Nic, Blair had become a little over protective. It wasn't about me switching parents, it wasn't about seeing if it was greener on the other side. It was about me finding out where I came from, thing about me, I'm not a person who will just walk away. I needed to find out more and my parents respected that, my dad submitted some kind of paperwork to have full disclosure on my adoption. That's when I got to find out a little more about Isobel, what shocked me was the fact that she had only just turned sixteen when having me, she was literally just a kid. Her parents pushed her to give me up as they thought she was far too young to bring up a child, did I blame her parents? No because in a way if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be where I am right now. So all this wasn't about why did you give me away. I wanting to find Isobel is about meeting the woman that brought me into this world, to get to know who she is, nothing more, and nothing less.

I really did think it was going to be easy to find her, who I was kidding. Eighteen months had passed from knowing I was adopted, and the whole time I've been looking for her and no luck whatsoever. Over the last eighteen months I had so many lead and most of them ended up being dead ends. Apart from the most recent one which was leading me to the state of Virginia. That's where I'm currently heading, I'm on a four hour flight to finally get closer to finding her. The lead was that she was a professor at Duke University which kind of impressed me, then there was the fact that she had married. What I also got told from this lead is that she went missing a few years back, but the police report stated that she was dead but there was no body was found. Even this all came to light, there was something inside me wanted to find out more. Believe me I felt disappointment knowing there was slim chance of meeting her, but I thought maybe her husband Alaric Saltzman could help me. Maybe he could tell me what she was like as a person, I just hope he was going to be willing to talk to me. I don't know why but I still had that tiny bit of hope that maybe the cops are wrong and that there more to this story than what been told. In my eyes this lead seems more promising, I read in the paper work that he apparently works at the high school in Mystic falls. So it was the case of speaking to him and getting what information I could.

I finally landed and as I came off the plane I went to get my luggage, I tried to pack as light as I could but my mom was always terrible added more stuff in my case. I didn't see me being here for a long time but she insisted that it was best to be prepared, there was no arguing with my mom. As I walked out of arrivals there was a guy he was holding a sign with 'Siena Russo', he was kind of cute. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties tall with dark hair and dark eyes in a business suit, I gathered that his presence being here was down to my dad. I swear if he got me a driver, he, and I will be having words. I walked over to him he smiled at him, while he stood there with this beaming smile across his face.

"Miss Russo?" All I could think was 'please don't be my driver'. My dad seems to think that I'm not capable to drive myself around in new places, and I warned him on this lead I wanted to do it on my own and not have to answer to anyone.

"Yes that would be me." I spoke a little annoyed which took the cute guy by surprise, I know it wasn't his fault but I warned my dad I didn't want a driver. I wanted to have my own car so I could just do my own thing.

"I'm here to drop off your car for your stay here in Virginia." I was a little taken back, I was ready to have a full blown argument with my dad thinking he didn't listen to me. Well it looks like my dad finally gets it that I'm capable to look after myself. "Please let me take that." He picked up my case and we both began to walk out of the airport.

I knew I needed to call my dad to thank him, for the car and for listening to me finally. I wondered what kind of car my dad would have got me. It was probably a BMW or Mercedes knowing him as he thought they were the safe cars on the market. I had been dreaming to get a Porsche for long time but apparently my father dearest seem to think wouldn't be able to control that kind of power. We went into the elevator and stopped on the fifth floor, as we were walking through all I could see was BMW and Mercedes, it would really suck if I have one of those. One car caught my eye and that was a Porsche 918 Spyder in black, it was stunning with all its curves and shininess. Whoever car that was they were totally lucky to have that bad boy, that car had only come off production line this week. I stopped to admire the car for a moment, as this is the closest I'm ever going to get near one.

"Miss Russo..." I was snapped out of my thoughts and turned to him. "Your father has you booked in a hotel all details here" He passed me a piece of paper I opened it and it was booking details. It seems that I was staying in five star hotel, I think my dad really going all out on this trip. I knew it was down to all the disappointment I have had, I guess he wanted this trip to be a little different. I'm just hoping this Mr Saltzman going to be a real help, and not tell me to take a hike.

"Thank you." I notice that he opened the trunk of the Porsche 918 Spyder and placed my luggage in the trunk. I stood there looking at him frowning as he handed me the keys. This had to be a mistake no way would my dad would of hired me this car. Would he?

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay here." He spoke a little flirtatiously taking me out of my thoughts I looked up at him and smiled, I was still in a daze about the Porsche to even take notice of his cuteness. Porsche 918 Spyder wins over any guy in my eyes.

"Thank you." I went to open the car door but he beat me to it, I gave him a small smile and climb in to the car placing my purse on the passenger seat. I could smell that new car smell with the scent of leather, right now I was on top of the world and couldn't wait to see how this beauty drives. I really couldn't believe that my duration here I'm going to be driving my dream car.

"Miss Russo here my card, if you need anything please do not hesitate to call." I notice that he was being a little flirtatious in the way he was speaking to me, if he was hitting on me then his at lost cause I've sworn off men after my asshole of an ex-boyfriend. I took the card and smiled I read the name.

"Thank you Ethan Cruise." He did have a cute smile there was something about him that reminded me of young version of Leonardo Di Caprio. You know when he was in that movie Romeo &amp; Juliet I have to say he did look hot in that movie.

"Well it doesn't have to be just about business. Maybe while you here we could go out for a drink?" Once again he spoke with flirtation in his voice, I put the key in the ignition and started the engine, and it roared into life.

"I think I won't have any time for pleasure Ethan. But thank you for everything" He looked disappointed but that was his problem, I wasn't here to hook up with any guy. I was here with hope that I would find something out like why would Isobel disappear from the face of the earth.

I added the details to the hotel in the GPS I saw that the drive to the hotel it was going to be and hour and half. Well the way I drive it going to be half of that time with this baby. It was 3 in the afternoon and the hotel dad placed me in wasn't too far from Mystic Falls, I saw a sign saying it was 10 miles away so he was thinking very practical. I wonder what Mystic Falls is like it's definitely not going to be anything like New York. It's probably a small quiet town with zero percent crime rate, the total opposite to what I'm used to, but hey maybe I might enjoy the quiet life. Well I'll find out soon enough I guess.

I finally got to the hotel and checked in, it seems that my parents had booked me in the penthouse suite, for a hotel pretty much in the middle of nowhere it was pretty decent suite. As I walked in I dropped everything in the bedroom and headed straight into the shower I needed to freshen up after that journey. After a long soak in the shower I came out dried my hair, what I loved about my hair is that it had a natural wave to it so it didn't need much doing to it. I did my makeup I went to my case and grabbed my underwear and some clothes. I decided to wear black skinny jeans with nude colour strapless cropped top and a black blazer from my mom collection. After throwing everything out of my case I found my nude Christian louboutin shoes peep toe, they were my essential item to have they went perfect with pretty much everything. I walked over and grabbed my black Chloe purse and headed out of the room. It was time for me to check out this Mystic Falls and see what it has to offer.

I checked the time on my phone I saw that it was coming up to 5, it was still early so I decided to take a drive. I left the hotel and got in the car and drove towards Mystic Falls. The drive was about 15 minutes it was nice to drive on the open road and watching all the greenery around. This place was kind of cute, I'm so use to build up traffic and polluted fumes it was just nice to take in this Virginia country air. When I arrived in Mystic Falls and it was cute town I mean it seemed quite a little too quiet compared to New York. As I was driving I notice that I was getting some looks, I'm guess being new to the town had something to do with that. I found the high school where I would find Mr Saltzman, I had a feeling that it would be closed but I made a mental note where it was. I drove back into town and I notice a bar called Mystic Grill 'very original'. I parked up the car and grabbed my purse and locked up the car. I began to search in my purse for my phone I wanted to thank my dad about the car, I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." I looked up to see a young girl looking at me a little dazed. She was actually really pretty with her long straight brown hair to her waist, olive complexion with warm brown eyes "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I looked down and I notice my stuff fell out of purse. I crouched down to pick them up, this young girl was kind enough to help me pick up them up. We both stood up and looked at each other for a moment, there was something about her that felt a little familiar. Had I met her before?

"I'm sorry I should have been looking where I was going." She seemed really polite which was something I wasn't used to, in New York everyone thinks they own the sidewalk. "I'm Elena Gilbert." She extended her hand with a smile, she seemed really friendly and genuinely sorry for making me drop everything on the floor. Wow if everyone in this town nice like her I think I might take up permanent residence.

"Nice to meet you, Siena Russo." She continued to smile as she pulled her hair to one side looking at me, once again there was that intense gazing between the both of us. There was something about her that looked a little familiar, I know I hadn't met her before, but there was just something about her.

"I take it you're new to town?" Well this is a small town I think I would have been notice before now, but I knew she was trying to make conversation.

"How could you tell?" I spoke a little sarcastically, and she began to chuckle. She seemed like a sweet girl you know the girl next-door type that is everyone's friend.

"Well this is a small town. You know, everyone knows everyone and I'm pretty sure I would have heard half of the guys in town talking about you." I'm sure half of the guys in town spoke about her she was beautiful, she had a certain exotic look to herself. "I was just on my way to meet my boyfriend and few friends inside. Would you like to join us? That's if you're not busy." I didn't know what to say, I mean people in New York weren't this friendly. If someone bumped into to you they would use curse words, then likeliness of seeing them again were low. "Siena would you like to join us?" She asked again snapping me out of my thoughts I looked at her, what would be the harm in meeting a few new people, maybe they might be able to give me some information on this Mr Saltzman. Elena looked like she was in High School.

"Yeah sure." She seemed pretty cool and if her friends were anything like her then I'm pretty sure I'll have a nice evening, before I start going on my investigating mode in the morning.

We walked into the grill it seemed like a nice place it was more of a place where teens hang out, with a pool table in the far right side where a bunch of teens were proved that. I'm guessing they were her friends, well I rather be here than stuck in a hotel room all night. The dining area had a few people eating and I notice that there was two guys sitting at the bar. They both had their backs to me, one had dark brown hair verging into black with black leather jacket. The other guy had lighter brown kind of sandy colour he was wearing dark grey shirt. I notice Elena had walked ahead so I began to followed her, and I was right about those teens being her friends, because we walked right over to the pool table where the bunch of guys and girls were.

"Hey guys, this is Siena she new to town." I smiled at them, there was three guys and two girls I guess they were all coupled up. The first one to approach me was a blonde hair girl, she kind of reminded me a lot of Blair tall pale skin gorgeous blue eyes.

"OMG are those Christian louboutin shoes?" She spoke in a perky tone, I looked down at my feet looking at my 6 inch heels I looked back up at her and smiled. I was impressed she knew her fashion, which kind of surprised me for a small town like this.

"Yeah they are." As sweet as it was for Elena to ask me to join her, I really felt out of place, like I stuck out like a sore thumb with these guys. You could clearly see that I was from the city and the look from surrounding people was making me feel on edge.

"I'm so sorry, I'm Caroline Forbes, and I love your shoes, actually I love your whole outfit." She really did remind me of Blair, with the whole bubbly personality and being perky, and a friendly face something I really needed right now. I don't know why I felt so nervous, I guess because I felt like I was under microscope, being the new girl in town.

"Well it's nice to meet you Caroline; it's good to meet someone who knows about fashion." She turn around and indicated to some guy to come over. He was pretty tall tanned complexion dark hair dark eyes. He looked like a jock type but I could be wrong but I highly doubt it.

"Tyler!" She called out then he came over "This Tyler Lockwood, he plays for high school football team, and his mom is the mayor of Mystic Falls." This Tyler seemed a little shy for a jock I shook his hand, I notice he seemed a little warmer than the average person. I glanced over at Elena she was cuddling up to one of the guys I first notice. The only way I could described this guy is that he is classically handsome with a brooding, mysterious, and intense aura. I bet with his good looks, his is admired by and also popular with the ladies. He seems to have like a 'James Dean' aura. A combination of a dreamer and a touch of rebel, with soulful forest green eyes. He had straight, short, dark brown hair which is spiked in different direction which looked pretty cool, I loved guys with that kind of style. I notice that he was look at me with a heart-warming smile, he walked over to me I shook myself out of my daze.

"Hello I'm Stefan Salvatore, I'm Elena boyfriend." He was easy on the eye Elena had a good one here, I bet half the girls in town are totally hating on her.

"Siena Russo." I don't know why I felt the need to add my surname I guess because he added his, but I felt like an idiot doing it but that soon faded. I was introduced to the others in the group, the other girl was called Bonnie Bennett, she was real pretty caramel colour complexion, and gorgeous dark brown long hair. The other guy was Jeremy Gilbert he was Elena younger brother. I think he was dating Bonnie as I notice a little chemistry going on between them. After all the introductions where done I thought about having a nice strong drink with all that travelling I really needed it. "I'm just going to get a drink" As I walked to the bar I notice that there was only one of the guys sitting at the bar now, the one with the leather jacket. I approached the bar and the bartender came over I smiled. "Can I have Bourbon please" The bartender smiled and went to make my drink, I knew I wouldn't get asked for Identification I never do, I guess I'm kind of lucky like that.

"So I'm guessing you're new in town?" I heard someone talk to me in a silky velvet voice. I looked to my left there was the guy in the leather jacket. I looked at him clearly for the first time, he looked like he was in his mid-20s. He had light blue eyes that were mesmerizing, dark brown hair styled in a casual disarray style. I looked him up and down admiring him, he was stunning, and he could be a model. I liked his dress sense, he was in dark clothing black boots under dark jeans, a black shirt, and leather jacket. He had these tremendous cheekbones and an almost seductive bad boy smile which basically would make him too irresistible to other women, but there was an element about him the screamed danger. "Like what you see?" He stood there with smirk, snapped me out of my gaze. I was impressed with this guy he knew he was a looker and I guess most girls would either blush at this point or giggle but me it not going to happen, I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Yeah I do." I spoke to him confidently before turning to face the bar, I looked at the mirror behind the bar and I could see him raised his brow with a shocked expression. The bartender came over with my drink I took a sip and looked back over at him, this time he was studying me looking at me up and down. From his expression he like what he seeing, I placed my drink on the bar and extended my hand. "How rude of me. I'm Siena Russo." The one thing that stood out about him was his eyes they were like crystal blue pools, that you would wanted to fall into and get lost in.

"Damon... Damon Salvatore." He shook my hand. I smiled at him then I called the bartender over. It was sweet how he stumble his name, Damon Salvatore... cute name for a hot guy.

"Could you please get my friend here whatever his drinking?" The bartender nodded and walked away. I don't know what it was about this Damon guy but I kind of felt a little attracted to him, it was strange because after all that happened with Nic I swore off guys. I didn't even bother entertaining them, you could see that from the whole Ethan flirt at the airport, but Damon... I just don't know what it is. He looks like the bad boy type, you know the ones that your mom warns you about break your hearts and leaves you, then again my choices in guys always tends to be that.

"So Siena what brings you to Mystic Falls?" I picked up my drink and drained it, looks like he wanted to have a little small talk. As gorgeous as he is I'm not going to let my weakness for bad boys get in the way of why I'm here.

"Well Salvatore you'll just have to wait and see." I gave him a wink, the bartender came back with Damon drink, and I pulled out a $50 from my purse. "Keep the change." I turned to Damon "I'll see you around Salvatore." I gave him another wink and walked off. As tempting as it was to get to know blue eyes, I needed to remember I was here for business not pleasure.

**Damon P.O.V**

I was sitting in the Grill with Ric, we were discussing what choice of weapons we were going to use on Katherine at this Masquerade Ball that was coming up. Finally that bitch will be dead and out of all our lives, I can't believe I spent 145 years being in love with her. Thinking she was locked in the tomb under Fells church, and the whole time she out enjoying life. God how stupid was I to even think that she was there. She really did a number on me all those years ago, and all I wanted now was her out of my life. I still recall when she told me it would always be Stefan. I felt like my world shatter into two, how could I ever of loved her? Well that easy to answer she was beautiful she had mysterious look to her. Not forgetting she was sexy a hell. I loved her. I guess the saying is right 'Love is blind'.

Baby bro is all loved up in Elena she is literally the double of Katherine. I can't help but look at her sometime... no Damon you can't think of her like that. I told myself she was with Stefan I can't have all that going on again, but it's hard. I was in love 145 years with a woman who looked identical to Elena. The thing is Elena was very different to Katherine, Elena was sweet caring always putting everyone before herself. She was selfless the total opposite to Katherine. Yes I will admit it I had strong feeling for her but I could never admit that to anyone.

At the corner of my eye I saw Elena walk in, I'm guessing she meeting my baby bro. I could see them all near the pool table, trying to act like normal teens, god how pathetic was that. There was big issue going on with the evil Katherine trying to cause trouble, and their all hanging out like nothing going on. I notice there was another girl with her, she wasn't from here I knew that for sure. She was dressed in tight black jeans with a blazer that was fitted and crop top underneath show off her midriff which was perfectly defined. Her skin was olive complexion. Her hair was brown with waves and she had the most beautiful big eyes green with a touch of warm brown tones. One thing I do have to say she had an impressive figure. She walked with Elena to where the rest of Scooby gang were. I watched as vampire Barbie getting right in there with the introductions.

"Damon I'm boring you?" Ric asked me annoyed, I looked at him to be honest I forgot that he was even there. I felt like I came out of a dream like state like I was in hypnotized state for a moment.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Ric looked over to the pool table I knew he was going to comment. Ric had it in his head that I had something for Elena. Well he wasn't wrong but like I said before it wasn't going to admit that to anyone, least of all to Ric who would continuously judge me as she was my brother girl.

"So checking out the new girl more important than killing your ex?" He was pissed off, I knew why because I was on his case about being prepared, while his babbling on I'm checking out the new girl. Then he got up and grabbed his jacket "I'll come over to yours later when you're less distracted" He got up and walked off, what was his deal? I mean I tuned out for few minutes and his having a hissy fit. The bartender came over and asked if I wanted a refill I nodded he came back with my drink. I had lot of stuff was running through my mind at the moment. With this whole moonstone business. That dick Mason really did think that Katherine loved him. Poor douche he really fell for Katherine bullshit charm. Well I saved him the grief of heartache from Katherine by ripping his heart out, which was strangely satisfying

"Can I have Bourbon please?" I heard a voice next to me it was the new girl, I looked at her more closely she was pretty hot. The bartender smiled at her went to make her drink he didn't even ask her Identification, I mean she look's old enough and damn she was hot. I think I'll try and get some information about her.

"So I'm guessing you're new in town?" She looked over at me, and began to look me up and down. Was she checking me out? "Like what you see?" She was hot and if she liked what she saw, she was more than welcome to see more, like back at mine place. After my comment she didn't even blush or anything, It was like she was studying me with her big green eyes, she cocked her head to one side which looked kind of adorable... hold up did I just say that?

"Yeah I do." I was impressed I mean girls don't normally respond like that they either giggles and blushes, not come straight out with it saying 'there checking me out'. I liked this girl she would be fun to have around. The bartender come over with her drink she took a sip and looked over at me. I was admiring her, she smelt delicious not just the scent of her blood but also her perfume it had a sweet smell to it. With the both mixed together it was intoxicating combination. I definitely wanted to get to know her more and maybe have a bite. Actually I would have a bite. She placed her drink on the bar and extended my hand.

"How rude of me I'm Siena Russo." I was too busy admiring her that she shocked me with her introduction. She was looking at me waiting for response but I was a little stunned, and I took her hand.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore" I stumbled on my words. What was this girl doing to me? I never behave like this with any girls, what the hell!

"Could you please get my friend here whatever his drinking?" Her accent wasn't from around here, she sounded like a New Yorker to me. So she considered me as a friend well that the step in the right direction, I think I'm going to take full advantage of this.

"So Siena what brings you to Mystic Falls?" I thought I'll ask the million dollar question. She didn't seem like the type of girl to be in Mystic falls she was a city girl for sure. I watched her take her drink and drains it all she looks over at me smiles.

"Well Salvatore you just have to wait and see." There was a slight cheekiness in her voice, I have to admit I kind of like it. The bartender came back with my drink I watched her closely she got her out her purse and pulled out a $50 handed it to the bartender. "Keep the change." She turned to me "I'll see you around Salvatore." Give me a wink before walked off, she was my kind of girl she had spunk she will keep me distracted. That exactly what I needed right now.

**Siena P.O.V**

I couldn't help but smiled as I walked away from the bar, Damon was really easy on the eye. I thought Stefan was cute, but Damon... that guy was literally on fire, scorching in sex appeal. Part of me wanted to walk back to bar and get to know him more, but I couldn't so that not because I need to be focused about meeting this Mr Saltzman. It just I don't need to add another complication to my life right now. I know Nic and I broke up like a year and half ago, but I wasn't ready to play the field yet and I'm telling you now it's not because I have feeling for him still. Nope he can literally go and screw around anything that has a pulse I don't care. So this little fantasy in my head about getting to know Damon is just going to stay in my head, I stay here for another hour then I'm gone. I walked back over to where Elena and the rest were they were all sitting in a booth now; they all looked at me a little concerned. What did I do wrong? All I did was go to the bar and get a drink. Was that some kind of crime around here? Oh please don't let them be do gooder that are against drinking, because if that the case then I'm gone.

"I hope my brother didn't give you any trouble." Damon and Stefan were brothers? Of course they were, that's just my luck to think that two brothers are hot, great Siena. Then again Damon and those baby blues just gives him that little more sexiness. I looked at Stefan why did he think Damon was troubling me he seemed like a decent guy.

"He was no trouble at all, he seems like a nice guy" I notice that all their expressions seemed surprise as I said that, really what was up with these guys? "Did I say something wrong?" Right now these guys were making me feel like I had three head or something.

"We are talking about Damon, as in Damon Salvatore?" Caroline ranted, I gave her a smirk I think she had a thing for Damon. The way she just spoke there was a little jealousy to her voice. .

"Yes of course like I said he seems like a nice guy." I repeated once again she looked at me like I had 3 heads still, what was their problem with Damon? Like he did seems like a really nice guy, who knows his handsome and I bet under that shirt of his, he's got some killer abs... Stop it Siena!

"So Siena tell us more about yourself. What brings you to Mystic Falls?" Elena questioned me, well that is going to be a complicated story to tell. Would it be one that I would want them to know about?


	2. Getting To Know You

**Siena P.O.V**

That question Elena asked threw me, I mean I didn't know -these people and now I'm gonna spill my story to them about my private life. They all seemed like nice people but that wasn't going to happen, as much as I hate lying it was something I have to do. I didn't come here to have people feeling sorry for me because my birth mom abandon me, no that not what I wanted. Some people might want that but for me that wasn't the case, I had this great life in New York with wonderful parents. If anything I should kind of thank her for giving me up, because I am who I am today because of those two amazing people. So what kind of lie could I tell them? That was here for vacation? No, no one would buy that, who would come here for a vacation. I can't say I'm here to see family because I have a feeling that everyone knows everyone here. So what would a girl like me be doing here? I could see that they were just staring at me, wait for me to spill why I was here. The only thing that came into mind that a girl from the city would be doing here, is buying some real estate.

"I'm looking to buy a new home around here." I watch as brows were raise in surprise that someone like me would consider moving here. I needed to make this believable, the place wasn't that bad, and with the reactions I'm seeing you think no outsider ever moved here. "You know get away from the crazy life in New York." After I mention that they all seemed a little more at ease, I don't get what their deal was, nor did I care. I just met these people like five minutes ago and I'm not going to spill my whole life story to them, I'm not one to talk about personal business, well only with my parents and of course Blair. Elena was about to say something, but I was saved by my phone. I looked at the caller I.D was my mom, I knew why she was ringing because she's worried about me. "Sorry guys I need to take this." I answered as I made my way outside. "Hey mom how's everything going?" I didn't want her to worrying about me, I just wanted her to know that I'm fine and safe. It not like anything could happen in this quiet town, I bet the most excitement it's had is that some poor kitty got stuck in a tree.

"Sweetie how is everything in Mystic Falls? Have you found out any information out yet?" I couldn't help but chuckle, I knew that my mom, she wasn't the patience of person. What did she expect I've only been here for few hours? I wasn't going to get any information in that amount of time, I love her, but sometimes when she's like this it drives me crazy.

"Mom I've been here like 2 minutes, I'm not going to get everything I need to know in that amount of time." I heard her sigh in frustration and I knew why, because she didn't want me to be disappointed if I didn't learn anything new. She needed to understand that I am a big girl that disappointments are part of life, if nothing comes of this then it didn't. I guess one of my mom's fears were is if I did finally find Isobel that things would change. Like I told her dozens of times she would always be my mom, Isobel will never replace her. I just had this unsettling feeling to find out about my birth parents, the only person who could tell me who my father was Isobel. I don't know if every adopted kid feels like this but it was something I needed to know.

"Sweetie your dad and I are just missing you." I could tell from her voice that she was worried, I knew I had to reassure her that there was no need for that. I began to pace up and down on the sidewalk out of frustration, because claiming my mom's worries down was going to be a challenge. I knew what they were worried about if this was going to be another dead end, because the last dead lead I didn't react too well. This time around I was prepared if I didn't get anything out of this then I just have to accept it and move on with my life. You know not matter how much you want something, sometimes it's just not meant to be.

"Mom you and dad really need to stop worrying. I'm 19 years old. I'm fine." I took a step back and bumped into someone, seriously what is with me today bumping into people. I turned to apologies to the person and notice that it was Damon. He stood there with an arch brow not looking impressed, so I mouthed 'sorry'. He just stood there watching me, which made me feel a little uncomfortable while I was having this conversation with my mo. My mom was still talking and I didn't take any of it in because I was too busy looking back at Damon thinking what was his deal. "Mom I'll give you a call later. Bye." I kind of felt a little awkward talking to her, while Damon stood there gawking at me, I could still hear her rambling on as I closed the call.

"Someone little stress out... Was mommy telling you off?" I felt my jaw dropped as she spoke to me in that annoying sarcastic way which I hate, like who the hell does he think he is? He's was certainly a cheeky mother f**ker.

"Actually Salvatore, I'm cool as a cucumber." I spoke as I put my phone back in my purse, as I looked up he had the same smirk on his face which before I thought was cute now it's annoying. "FYI, I wasn't getting told off. I'm not some kid in high school." I knew I was about to snap and I stop myself, I wasn't going to let him get under my skin. "Why I'm even justify myself to you." I barged passed him and went to open the door, but suddenly he was in front of me, how the hell did he do that?

"Hey Siena. Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." I notice he had hold of my hand stopping me from moving, I was in two minds to tell him to get the hell off me. I stopped myself from doing that because he had the decency to apologize, which most guys wouldn't have done so quickly.

"Apology accepted Salvatore." I could see from his expression that he seemed sincere with his apology he regretted what he had just said. Which made me wonder why the rest of them seemed surprised when I told them that Damon was a nice guy. I mean he was quick to apologize to me so I don't see why they think so badly of him.

"You're new to town, and you seem like they type of girl who likes to have a good time. So as we are friends why don't you let me show you one?" I looked down and he was still holding my hand, then let go of it. So he was willing to show me a good time? This guy was totally hitting on me, should I see where this going to lead to, or just say bye and leave.

"Who said we are friends?" Once again he seemed surprised by my reaction, I'm guessing that Damon doesn't get girl questioning him a lot. I get that any other girl would jump at the chance to _'have a good time with him', _but could I really be one of those girls while I'm here?

"You did. When you bought me a drink." Well he had me there I did say that, I could do with having a friend or friends while I'm here it don't just have to be about finding Isobel. Damon seemed like decent guy and not forgetting the fact he is 'H-O-T' why not. What the worse that could happen?

"Ok you have a point. So _friend_ let see what your version of a good time is." He stood there with this smile upon his face, just that smile alone was lethal that would make any girl weak at the knees. Like a gentleman he opened the door for me, we headed back into the bar. Damon called over the bartender and ordered two bourbon, while I looked over that the table where the rest of the guys that I had met and notice that they all had this worrying expression on their face. It was really bugging me with the way they were being about this Damon charter, even his own brother was like on red alert. Well I'm going to ignore them and figure out what type of guy Damon is, bourbon always brings out people's true nature. I turned to Damon who was staring at me intensely, but I notice that it wasn't actually me he was staring at. I followed his gaze and it was to the booth where his brother and friends were sitting.

"Salvatore. What's the deal with you and those guys?" It was something that was really annoying me, with the looks they were giving one another, anyone would think there real trust issue between them or something. To me Damon seems nothing but nice and polite, or I am naive to it all, and I'm sitting here with the town serial killer or something? No it can't be that. He might not have a great reputation, but I'm not one to judge on people based on others, I sum people up for myself. Once again I glance over I notice that Damon and Stefan sharing intense stare, like I get that they are brothers but right now it was like they were more like enemies than family.

"They are Stefan friends, very judgemental people as you can see from the glares." I looked back over and once I did they all looked away, talk about being obvious. I could hear Damon chuckling beside me, I couldn't help but laugh myself as it felt like I was back in high school. "Stefan is my baby bro so we have to put up with each other, the others I don't need to give them the time of day." I don't have siblings but I know at times that most siblings don't get along. Maybe Stefan friends just don't know Damon that well, just judging based on whatever Stefan told them. Well I'm willing to find out for myself who Damon Salvatore really is.

"Hmmm... Well down the hatch, enough with the negativity" I picked up my drink and drained it then placed it back down on the bar, I looked at Damon waiting for him to finish his.

I think that was the right thing to say to break the ice, I wanted to make him aware I don't judge a person from others opinions or reaction. I'm my own person and I'm going to figure out on my own if this Damon Salvatore is a nice guy or not. Bringing up his brother and friends was seriously killing the mood, I think I need to change the tempo. The both of us were getting tipsy, Damon was impressed with my ability to hold so much alcohol, and still be able to stand. My tolerance level for alcohol went up drastically when I turned 18, whereas before I would be stumbling and slurring my words. I just want to add I wasn't an alcoholic before, just my tolerance level was pathetically low I guess. While I was having this great time with Damon I notice none of the guys came over, which didn't bother me as I was having fun with him. To be honest I was having a blast with him, I didn't feel as uncomfortable around him as I did with them, maybe because Damon wasn't quizzing me about my life or why I was here. They all seemed to of left in the end, Damon was actually a sweet guy he defiantly knew how to have fun. We began played pool it was best out of 3, and I beat him twice which is odd because I suck at pool. I think the reason behind that was because he was too busy looking at my ass while he was taking his shot.

"You know Salvatore, you would play this game hell of a lot better if you stopped looking at my ass." As soon as I spoke he missed his shot, causing the ball bounced off the table hitting the wall. I couldn't help but laugh as he stood there looking baffled, but he was so transparent with his actions. I did find it kind of cute how he was _trying_ to not to make it obvious what he was doing.

"What makes you think I'm looking at your ass?" I walked over and picked the ball up from the floor and placed it on the table, I knew Damon was trying to play it cool by making out I was assuming, but I saw it with my own eyes. Ok then that's how he want to play it. I walked over to where he stood with the pool cue in his hand with this smirk on his face, I leaned in so I was inch away from his lips.

"Well for starters Salvatore I seriously suck at pool. Then there's the fact that you have been checking me out since I walked through that door. No point in denying it." My eyes adverted to his lips, they were so kissable I just want to just lean in a kiss them. I had to mentally slap myself '_No Siena focus you here to get information on your birth mom, not to get laid_'. When I came around notice that he come little closer, less than a centimetre from my lips, god he even more of a tease than I Am.

"Well Siena. Maybe you have a point, maybe your presents is making me play poorly, or it could just be alcohol." I couldn't help but look down at his lip again then look into his eyes they were beautiful crystal blue pools. Seriously I need to stop this '_Siena focus_'. I took a step back I notice that he was staring directly at my lips. I wonder if he had the temptation too.

"I need to use the bathroom." I needed an excuse to get away to calm myself down this was all getting a little too intense for me, the way I'm acting isn't the effect of the bourbon it was all me. I need to put myself in check, I went to the table and picked up my bag.

"Sure Bella." I heard him say then I turned to look at him while I raised my brow, did he just call me Bella? Maybe he was drunk.

"It's Siena. Not Bella. I'm not that chick from Twilight." Seriously where the hell did he get Bella from? Damon began to laugh, I didn't get what was so funny the guy just called me by some other girl's name. I f he was trying to impress me he was seriously going the wrong way about it by not calling me by my name.

"There was me thinking you having an Italian name and surname, you would understand what Bella means. By the way it means beautiful." I knew what Bella meant, so he thought he was funny guy? Okay I could work with that.

"Ha-ha you're so funny Edward." He stood there frowning, I have to admit looks cute when he was annoyed. God whatever he did just made him even more attractive, like his really too good to be true.

"It's Damon. Not Edward." He spoke bitterly, wow he really isn't one for jokes. "Please don't tell me you're one of those twihards?" Wow he really was taking all this to another level, I was about to speak but he continued to ramble on. "Like what is so special about that Bella girl? Edwards so whipped" He spoke as he took his shot, sinking his ball then looking up with the same annoyed expression. "You know vampires aren't meant to sparkle in the sunlight. Anne Rice had it right..." I had to stop him there, I didn't want to get into a huge debate about vampires sparkling in the sun light. Vampires aren't even real so I don't know why he's getting all defensive over, Stephenie Meyer book it's all fictional.

"Wow I'm just kidding with you. Bella, Edward whole Twilight thing. Jeez I guess you can't take a joke I'll be right back" Maybe this was the reason why they guys didn't like him because of his mood swings and I'm not sure if I'm liking this side of Damon. I didn't have time for this I needed to cool down before I might do something I might regret.

"Siena..." I heard him call out as I walked down the steps, I stopped to I looked back at him "I'm sorry shouldn't have reacted like that." Once again his apology seems genuine, the question was should I walk away from the whiplash of his mood swings, or give him the benefit of the doubt?

"I'll only forgive because you're hot" I gave him a wink before headed towards the restroom. And went to the bathroom as I needed to cool myself down. You know normally by now I would have walked away from Damon with the way he had been reacting, but something was holding me back. You know for eighteen months I told myself I'm not interested in men after the drama's with Nic, It's funny because here I am. No matter how hard you try, you can't close your heart forever. And the minute you open it up, you never know what's going to come in. But when it does, you just have to go for it! Because if you don't, there's no point in being here, I guess it was time for me to take that risk again.

**Damon P.O.V**

I really didn't want to be in the same room no longer with the judgy eyes, the Scooby gang were getting on my last nerve. Like acting all surprised when Siena telling them that I am a good guy, thankfully this Siena a smart girl she didn't seem to take in what they said. My ears perked up when I heard her say that she was planning on buying a home here. This town needed someone like her who was bold and said it how it was, not forgetting she is very easy on the eye. Something about this Siena girl that had me mesmerized, it was strange it kind of felt like I knew her. I know that I didn't because I would never forget a face like that, so the likeliness of that was zero. This town needs some new blood and someone like Siena would make time being here a little more interesting. I watched as she left to take a call, I was going to wait for her to come back in and ask her to join me for a drink. It would be nice to have some fun with someone who isn't going to judge me for my actions, who doesn't know what I am and look at me differently.

When she didn't come back in I thought it was best for me to leave, I needed to have my game head on right now, not be thinking about hitting on the new girl. Katherine was finally going to get what coming to her and that what was important right now, nothing else. Well that all kind of changed when I walked out bumping into Siena on her cell talking to her mom, she was clearly embarrassed as her cheek flushed a light shade of pink. That there was a clear indication that she liked me, so I thought I would stick around. It seems that Siena didn't take jokes too well, because when I teased her about her mom telling her off, she didn't take it too well. Then I did a very unlike Damon Salvatore action and instantly apologized, anyone who knows me that is so not like me. I don't know what it was about this girl that made me feel like this, but I had two options that was to act on it or walk away.

Well I acted on it and so did Siena, she agreed to have a drink with me, which went really well, actually better than I expected. Siena wasn't like other girls that I had met, we had a few things in common, and I knew it wasn't just to impress me. We decided to go and play pool, from Siena first shot I could see that I was going to win hands down, but I was a little distracted by her ass in those tight jeans she was wearing. The funny thing is the whole time I thought I was being sly about it but she brought it to my attention. I was actually surprise she even notice how much I was looking at her. There was something about this girl that left me a little hypnotized, I know me Damon Salvatore getting all googly eyes over some random girl. We had drunk a lot but of course I wasn't drunk my tolerance level real high, Siena seemed to handle her drink really well I'm really impressed most girls would be on the floor right now but she held her composure.

Then the whole Bella comment came about, I actually thought she understood what I meant I just assumed she would understand. But when she referred me as that sparkly vampire in that ridiculous vampire movie, I kind of got defensive. I didn't mean to snap at her but calling me Edward, and ranting how wrong that book was about vampires, but I'm a vampire the real deal. I don't freaking sparkle in the sunlight, that Edward is just a glitter Ken doll. Siena surprised me once again as she disregarded my action as soon as I apologized to her. It was strange I hardly ever apologize for anything, but I had done on more than once to this girl. In all honestly I didn't want her to be pissed with me, and I really don't know why I feeling like that. I knew that she has a thing for me with the way she looked at me and certain signals. I'm think I should move this party back to my place, I'm sure that she be up for this little party to continue. I saw that Siena coming towards me, she had such a beautiful smile those big and beautiful eyes, all natural beauty and that's what attracted me even more to her.

"Siena the grill closing soon and I'm enjoying your company. How about we move this party back to my place" I tried to speak in a casual tone not trying to sound eager, she raised her brow then a smile appeared on her face. I think she might be up for even better time that something I am an expert in, just hoping my broody brother isn't home as he will kill the buzz.

"Why not Salvatore. Do you live far? Because I have to leave my car here. You know can't drink and drive." She finished off with a beautiful smile, god she's sexy just everything about her was driving me insane, oh this party going to be a real wild one.

"I'm ok to drive. It's only about 5 minute drive from here. You can leave your car here nothing will happen to it." Siena grabbed hold of my hand, as she did I felt like a tingling sensation run up my arm from her touch. I didn't even notice that she was dragging me out of the door, I was still confused by that feeling I just felt which hadn't happened to me before.

"Salvatore, I just need to get something out of my car." She began to walk over to a black Porsche, she was taking a little while, so I decided to walk over as she was locking up the car. One thing I just realized was that she is definitely a city chick, and from the looks of that car a very rich one at that.

"Nice ride. Isn't this Porsche 918 Spyder. That just came off the production line last week." I've been wanted to get one of these but parting myself from my baby is proven a little hard. I wonder if Siena will let me drive hers. I could just compel her to, yeah that's an idea.

"Wow a man who knows about cars, you just became even hotter." I couldn't get used to her being so forward, it wasn't like slutty being forward, it was like she spoke her mind and that alone was sexy as hell. The thing is I am normally have some witty line to hit back, but I couldn't with her which was real weird. It's felt strange that I could be myself around her, correction my arrogant self that everyone hates.

"So you are one of those Upper East Side girls?" She stood there frowning, it all made sense with the way she carried herself off, the confidence and her manner. I knew she was a New Yorker from the accent plus I had come across girls like her before, everything screamed out she was one of those upper class girls.

"What makes you think that?" She stood with folded arms, and a stubborn expression, which made me laugh. You could clearly see she was one of those girls, but let me see if I can impress her with just with the facts.

"Well that car is like $250.000, everything you're wearing is a designer label. Then there the way you carry yourself is like Upper East Side." She unfolds her arms with a smirk on her face, then pinched my cheek. Did she seriously pinch my cheek?

"You're a clever little thing." She spoke to me a baby tone, I had to laugh because I didn't expect her reaction to be that. We walked towards my car which looked like a pile of junk compared to her, but this was my baby and I couldn't replace her for nothing. I opened the door for her. "Oh you're such a gentleman." She got in the car and closed the door and went to my side and got in. I turned the ignition and drove to the boarding house. I stopped the car and looked over at Siena she was all wide eyed and looking at the house, I guess she didn't expect me to be living in a place like this. I opened my door and walked over to her side and opened her door she steps out. "This is your house?" She looked at me slightly stunned, I couldn't help but smirked. We'll she seem impressed with my home so that must of won me some brownie points.

"Yes my brother and I live here" I spoke as we walking towards the front door, this place would be much better if Stefan wasn't here to spoil my fun. He better not even attempt to try that tonight because I will snap his neck.

"So where are your parents?" She asked curiously. Well this was going to be an interesting story to tell, but I had told it dozen time.

"My parents died many years ago. It's just me and Stefan." I looked at Siena face seem sad with hearing that both of my parents were done. It's been 146 years since my father died and 156 years since my mother. It really didn't affect me at all especially my father we didn't have the best of relationships.

"I'm sorry to hear that Damon." She spoke with sorrow in her voice, while I shrugged my shoulder opening the door. I looked back at her and Siena was genuinely sorry for my loss of my parents. Hold on she just call me Damon? She had been calling me Salvatore all day.

"So it's Damon now?" It looks like Siena might be really warming up to me now, which is fine by me. We both walked in and I lead her to the parlour the where the fire was burning still. I would hear that Stefan was up in his room with his girlfriend _Elena_. I wasn't going to think of what they were doing I had a very attractive lady in my presence, and I intend to have good time with her. I walked over to my collection of bourbon and began to pour two glasses, I glanced up and notice Siena looking around the place I walked over with two glasses in hand.

"What are you thinking?" I passed her drink she took a sip, while her eyes glance around the room. I don't know why I was even interested to know about what she was think, maybe I was trying to break the ice.

"Your home is gorgeous. I love the vintage theme to it all. It feels like there a lot history in here." She spoke as she was still looking around the room, I smiled only if he knew how much history this place holds.

"Thank you. Take a seat." She sat on the couch and I went and sat on the opposite one so I had a clear view of her. She didn't seem her bubbly self no longer as she was sitting looking into the fire while taking small sips of her drink, she looked like there was a lot on her mind. "So what your story Siena? I mean your beautiful girl from Upper East Side. Tell me more about Siena Russo." She finally looked away from the fire and stared at me. In that one moment she look as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Well Salvatore what would you like to know?" I don't know why but I wanted to know everything about her. Normally by now I would be on second base with no conversation. Siena a little different that I sense from her.

"Your history. The story of Siena Russo..." I smiled at her she sat forward and finished her drink and placed the glass on the coffee table. I wanted to know the mystery behind Siena Russo, because for a New Yorker to just to roll up in Mystic Falls there had to be a reason and it's not real estate.

"Well my parents are both Italian. My mom is a fashion designer, dad he's a lawyer. We have lived in New York my whole life. I found out 18 month ago I was adopted..." She suddenly stopped speaking, I think she gave me more information than she wanted to. She stood up "Can I pour myself another?" There was a little nervousness in her voice as she spoke, I didn't want her to feel more uncomfortable than she already felt.

"Of course make yourself at home." I watched as she walked over to the bar and poured herself large glass of bourbon, like Damon size when I'm stressed out about the stupid people around me.

"Do you want a top up?" I smiled I nodded she walked back over with the bottle in her hand and pour more into my glass. Then she sat down and kicked off her shoes. "So Salvatore what your story?" I knew she asked that as she wanted to take the attention off her.

"Well not much to say really. Stefan and I live here. His in high school I just look after him. You know making sure his on the straight A's." She sat there and tilted her head to one side, there was a look in her eyes of scepticism for a moment, and then this huge smile appeared on her face.

"Aren't you the sweetest big brother." She gulped the rest of her drink, Siena could really drink any other person would be on the floor by now. Siena got up from her seat, the first thing I notice she was quite short without her heels. She walked over to the sound system and put some music on (Locked out of heaven by Bruno Mars you can click on the video to get full effect). Then she started to dance. "Come on Salvatore dance with me." she called out over the music. I got up and the way she dancing was pretty amazing, with her moving her hips in seductive way. I walked over to her and began to dance with her she was singing along to the words, to my surprise she had a good voice too.

We must have been dancing for couple of hours we both were definitely drunk by now. Siena kept on giggling now, she dropped on the couch, and I did the same on the other. I had to hold myself back so many times from kissing her while we were dancing. There were point where we would be grinding against each other, I was surprised I held back the temptation not to pounce on her.

"Damon..." She called my name so sweetly, I turned to look at her, she laid there looking up to the ceiling, and her legs swung over the back of the couch.

"Yes Siena..." She turned her head and had a cheeky smile creeping across her face. Which made her looked really sexy, what was she doing to me. Why the hell hadn't I made a move on her yet? I being a gentleman is something I hadn't done since 1864.

"I'm Feeling horny." She spoke bluntly, I felt my jaw drop I really didn't expect her to say that. I sat up and looked at her, she had this smirk on her face as she was staring at the ceiling. I was about to make my move, when she sat up and came over to me she stood in front of me. With her hand she pushed me back so my back was against the back of the couch, then she straddled me as I placed my hands on her ass. This was finally happening I was about to have my wicked way with her, Siena slowly leaned in kissed me it felt like electric spark on my lips. Her lips moulded perfectly into mine, as place her hand either side of my face I felt this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, I guess it's called the butterfly effect. Siena beat me to it by tracing her tongue across my lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave. Our tongue began battling against each other fighting for dominance, as she ran her fingers through my hair, I slowly moved my hands from her ass and began to take her blazer off. I wanted her more than anything, there was a hunger a desire bubbling inside me that needed to come out.

She kissed the side of my neck while undoing my shirt slowly going down kissing my chest, her kisses were so soft I was trying my hardest not to vamp out. I stood up as she wrapped her legs tightly round my waist, I started to kiss her neck I knew I found her soft spot because she moaned. We locked lips again and all I was thinking is that I wanted her have her in my bed. I wanted to use my speed to get her to my bedroom but I couldn't risk it. So walked a human pace and brought her upstairs, which I didn't mind because I was enjoying every moment of her sweet kisses. She was such a good kisser better than Katherine, actually I've never kissed anyone who gave me cold chill down my spine. I finally got to my room and gently placed her on the bed. I hovered on top of her kissing her neck going for her soft spot again and she moaned. I slowly started to kiss her shoulder leaving trail of kisses to her stomach. I undone her jeans and pulled them off she sat up with a smile. She grabbed both of my hands and pulled me on top of her our lips locked once again. I slowly removed her top and she was left in her black lacy underwear. Siena had amazing body all I wanted to do is kiss every inch of it, but somehow she flip me over so she was on top of me.

"I think it' your turn." I wasn't going to complain either I liked a woman who took control. Siena really knew how to satisfy a man some of the things she done where mind blowing. We ending up going for four round, I was impressed she wasn't lying about being horny. She eventually fell asleep with her head resting on my chest. Siena looked beautiful while she was sleeping like an angel her skin was perfect actually everything about her was. I was a little concern as couple of times I nearly vamped out during climax, which hardly ever happens, but somehow I controlled it. I know before I was talking about having a taste of her, but I didn't want to do that to Siena I didn't want to use her as my personal blood bag. She was special there was something about her, I don't know why but she reminded me of someone. I laid there stroking her hair while she slept, right now in this moment in time I didn't care about the way I felt about Katherine or the feelings I had for Elena. I had this amazing night with Siena, I just hope she don't regret this in the morning. Siena was the type of girl I can really see myself falling for her.


	3. Meeting Mr Saltzman

**Siena P.O.V**

I could feel the warmth of the sun baying on my face forcing me to come out of this blissful sleep, I felt my head was leaning against something harder. I slowly opened one eye and I saw a man torso with some great abs, I looked down to see that I had my arm wrapped round his waist. I started to remember what happened last night that I was at the grill with Damon we had drinks then we headed back to his place, we spoke and danced. As I began to recall it all I had a flashback of the moment when I told him I was 'HORNY'. Oh god what was I thinking? It was like my mouth spoke before my head could register what I actually said. I said to myself I would do this and look at what I did. I was annoyed with myself more than anything, because it wasn't Damon fault he acted on what I flat out told him. We all do things we desperately wish we could undo. Those regrets just become part of who we are, along with everything else. To spend time trying to change that, well, it's like chasing clouds. Did I really want to change what happened last night? God no. I hadn't had sex like that before, I mean I've only been one other guy that was Nic, and the sex with him was amazing. With Damon it was like outer body experience, it was like he knew exactly what he was doing making me shudder at his touch. What I experience last night was something truly phenomenal.

Then I came back down from the high I was feeling and reality sunk in, oh my god what must he think of me? I meet the guy in the bar then I have sex with him. Just great Siena! I lifted my head slightly to see Damon was awake, but he was sound asleep. He looked so peaceful while he slept, with his lips puckered up I just wanted to lean in a kiss them. _Right now Siena you have 2 choices, 1 you get your ass out of here before he wakes to avoid the awkward conversation, or 2 you could just kiss those lips and hope for a good reaction. What if he regrets sleeping with me?_ I mentally slapped myself. _Siena how could he regret it? I'm not ugly, I've been told on many occasions that beautiful. I have men crave for your attention… Maybe I should just go… I hate this battle I'm having with myself right now. What was this Damon Salvatore doing to me to make me feel this way? I guess the truth of the matter is that I'm scared he will rejected me. No, no, no your Siena Russo get a grip girl! You've never let a man make you feel like that and you're going to let that start now. _

I was going to be brave and do the option I really wanted to do with no fear, I slowly moved my head up and pressed my lips against his. He didn't respond to my disbelief, I hope that was because he was sleeping because if it wasn't things are about to get real awkward. I was about to move away when he began to respond, it was like electric sparks tingling across my lips as sensation that I felt all last night. Damon pulled me on top of him, cradling my face between his hands as he traced his tongue across my lips for entrance. At first I didn't respond he did a cute growl which made me smile, he tried again, and I granted him entrance. Damon was exploring every inch of my mouth, then he slowly began to kiss my neck he hit my soft spot that he found rather quick, as hard as I tried a moaned escaped from my lips. He flipped me over so he was hovering over me, with his blue eyes boring in to mine. His eyes were blue. Not the ordinary sky blue, or the colour of the paint flaking off of the old shed in the back of the field, or even the little flowers that spring up by the side of the road. His eyes were blue like the sea, crystal clear blue- shimmering and crashing and churning. Looking into his eyes you could hear the waves falling against the shore, see the foam flying into the air. His eyes were blue like the sky right before the sun disappears- dark rich indigo, with specks of wild colours here and there. His eyes were blue like that warm wool sweater that you put on when the air gets that chill- comfortable, warm, and familiar. His eyes were that kind of blue.

"Good Morning sunshine that was a nice way to wake me up." He spoke as he was stroking my cheek with his thumb, I smiled because I knew he didn't regret what happened. All those fears I had just faded away and I'm happy that I went with option 2.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it" God he was gorgeous his eyes were so hypnotic and intense, and unlike the rest of him they weren't at all expressive, they were cold, like ice. Most blue eyes are so captivating you swear that you could just dive into them with the peak of awe nipping at your facial features, but when you peered into her frozen irises you feel an electrical chill run down your spine, through your body making your features numb, like ice. I tried to focus on his face and not his eyes, but it was difficult with the tip of his nose touching mine and those steel blues looking down at me. I felt the softness of his lips touching mine, soft and tender kisses that sent that chill down my spine. What was he doing to me? All I wanted to do all day was to be stay here just kissing him and making love to him. Hold on did I just say _'making love_' oh god what happening to me, get a grip. It looked like my wish was going to be granted because it seemed that Damon wanted to continue from out antics from last night, which I was quite happy to continue with. After we _'made love'_ I know that something that couple normally say, but what I experience with him wasn't a fuck or just sex, no it was more intense than that. Damon was on his side staring at me I didn't know what to say, I felt kind of lost for words which is very unlike me. I finally plucked the courage to talk.

"Would it be ok to use shower?" I felt like a teenager after her first time, unsure of what to do and say. I certainly wasn't a virgin but this is the second guy I had ever slept with, so it was all new to me like once upon time when I first slept with Nic. You don't want to do or say anything that will make them think something badly of you.

"Sure…" He dove in for another kiss, this time it was more of a peck on the lips rather than the intensity from before. "You can use my bathroom." I sat up and for the first time and notice that this bed was massive, it was bigger than super king, but not quite a California king bed. I actually saw the room for the first time since being here, and it was really nice not what I expected. It was simple all dark wood with a fire place and en-suit attached which looked more modern. I climbed out of bed and picked up his shirt and put it on button it up, while Damon was smiling like the cat who got the cream. I shook my head and I walked into the bathroom I took off the shirt and stepped into the shower, I turned the water on it felt so nice against my skin I began to wash myself. I felt a pair of arms round me I slowly turned around and there was Damon, this guy needed to work for modelling agency or something. He was perfection, I could totally see him being on billboard in NYC advertising some Calvin Klein tight boxers, he looked even hotter with his hair dripping wet. "I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." He snaked his arms around me closing the gap between us with a smirk, I really didn't mind him intruding on me.

"I was going to ask you for your help." He stood there stared deep into my eyes. I couldn't help but blush. His smile etched its way back into his face. His body was warm and toned as he hugged me, comforting to the touch. He lips brushed my ear as he spoke.

"Mmmm... What kind of help do you need?" He asked as he began to kiss my neck I slowly began to turn round, Damon had intension to continue our antic from the bedroom, well I think I needed to find out if this, whatever it is… is just based purely on sex.

"Help with cleaning my back." I stood there with my back to him, with his lips pressed to my wet skin expecting for him to give a bad reaction.

When he stopped kissing my neck, I turned to see what he was doing, he was doing what I asked. Damon soap up my back massaging it, he wasn't only great in bed he sure was good with his hands. After enjoying a few minutes of his massage technique I turned to him and kissed him. "Thank you for that." I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel I left him in there a looking a little speechless. What's the saying _treat them mean, keep them keen_ well that what I was going with.

I went back into the bedroom and picked up my clothes dotted around the room and placed them on the bed. I dried my body and hair and began to dress myself my hair was still wet but I didn't, I was just going back to the hotel. I needed to head to the high school today and speak to this Mr Saltzman that was my priority today, I'm just hoping he could help me. I was looking around for my blazer and my shoes around the room, but I couldn't see them anywhere. I looked up to see Damon coming out with a towel wrapped round his waist, his hair was dripping wet.

Damon had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. I guess he must get used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. Of course the blush that accompanied it was a dead give-away. It didn't help that he was so modest with it, it would make the girls fall for him all the more. He was handsome alright, but what I learnt last night inside he was just as beautiful. _Siena come on focus you need to go to the school the quicker you get out of here the quicker you find out more information about your birth mom._

"Salvatore, do you know where my blazer and shoes are?" He walked over to where I was standing and wrapped his strong arms around my waist, with his wet hand resting on my ass and I could feel the reside of the water seeping through my jeans.

"You're leaving me so soon?" He asked while he pouted, I looked up admiring him for the hundredth time since I opened my eyes. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome. I wish I could stay but my reason for being here wasn't to get laid.

"I'm sorry Salvatore. I have something important to do, so I really need to head off" I wanted to retract what I just said but I had to get my head back into the game. He brush his nose across my cheek which caused me to shudder, his lips were centimetres away from my ear his warm breath against my skin made me feel light headed.

"They are down stairs in the parlour." He whispered into my ear seductively, I had to get away from him because right now I'm ready to thrown him on that bed. I smiled at him and gave him a quick perk, I was about to get out of his grip but he had tight hold of me.

"As much I like the idea of where this I going…" As I spoke he was giving me that look, you know the one when a guy trying to convince you to stay. "I really need to go." I unwrapped his arm from my waist and headed out of the room, I needed to get away from him for my own sanity. I went down in the parlour I picked up my blazer from the floor and put it on, I finally I found my shoes and put them on I began to search for my bag, finding it other side of the couch. Then I realised I didn't know where the hell I was or how I was going to get back to my car. I felt stupid to ask him but I needed ride back to my car.

"Damon…" I called out in a sweetly, I really hope that he's going to be okay with dropping me off, why I am worry if he can't I'll just call a cab. I went into the foyer and saw Damon walking down the stairs looking handsome, in dark blue jean with tight fitted grey shirt with black leather jacket and boot's. I've seen so many male model around my mom's place but none of them made my jaw literally drop, this guy looked perfect in everything.

"Yes Siena." He spoke flirtatiously, when he called me by my name, I felt butterflies in my stomach, I couldn't help but bit my bottom lip which I always did when I was nervous.

"Would you mind dropping me off to my car please? I haven't got a clue where I am." He finished walking down the steps and walked towards me with a smile.

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you to walk." He kissed me on my forehead he held out his hand and I place mine into his and we walked out of the house. Damon was a little too good to be true right now, like handsome and a true gentleman, you don't get that package often. The car journey was a little quite not much was said between us, so I just admired the scenery as we drove back to get my car. This place was pretty and real quiet, I don't think I could get used to that, even though we live in an apartment block back home the crazy sounds of the street below were soothing at times. We arrived back at the grill I got out of the car and walked over to where Damon was standing it was little awkward, I didn't know what to say. I mean I'm always witty and have something to say… Seriously WHAT IS HE DOING TO ME?

"I was wondering if I could take your number." He asked a little nervous, which was totally adorable, I don't think Damon usually the shy type. I smiled and placed my hand out he looked at me confused.

"Give me your phone and I'll put it in for you." He chuckled and passed me his phone I put my number in and a contact name I put it under as '_Bella_' I thought after her little Twilight debate it would be a way for him to remember me. I passed him his phone back, I watched him smiled as he read the contact name I put.

"I'll text you later to see if you're free." So he didn't see this be just a one off thing he wanted to see me again? Well I wasn't going to complain. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"You better Salvatore. Maybe I can rock your world again" I winked at him and I pulled away he was smirking and I walked away to my car before I got in I looked back to see if he was still there but he was gone.

I got in the car I threw my bag on the passenger seat and put the key in the ignition and drove back to the hotel. I know I was all forward with the whole rocking his world, but it just friendly banter, I wanted to show that all this was fun. I don't see Damon being the type to settle with one girl, I'm not that stupid, so I guess that was my way to say to him there were no strings attached to all this. I got into my hotel room I went straight to the bed and laid down flat on my back I was reflecting what happened last night. All I can say is 'WOW' there me saying to him about rocking his world, when in fact he rocked mine. I got up and began to lay out the clothes I was going to wear to meet Mr Saltzman. I heard my phone went off I went to my purse and saw a new message.

**Unknown:** _Hey Siena, I hope get the chance for you to rock my world again ;) x_

**Siena:** _Don't worry Salvatore you will get your world rocked... What are you up to? X_

I just left him what thirty minutes ago and I am asking him what is he up to? God I'm acting like high school girl with a crush. I saved Damon number in my phone then I started to do something to my hair so I decided to put it in a fish plait, I applied my makeup then finished off my hair. I got dress in leather like legging with oversize black and white stripped top that went off the shoulder, and to finish it off with my YSL high heeled Bootie. I looked in the mirror for final check my phone went again I looked a new message.

**Damon:** _Looking forward to it Bella! I'm just sorting out a few things. X_

**Siena**: I'm just about to leave I'm not sure how long I'll be, but I'll text you once I'm done. Bye Salvatore. X

I picked up my bag and headed out of the door as I was walking through the reception I was getting smiles from the staff and _'Good Morning Miss Russo_' talk about kissing ass for a tip, I know I'm evil. I got in my car and drove to the school it took about 20 minutes, I parked up I was a few decent cars I notice a red Porsche it was vintage in crisp condition. I think I need to have a word with daddy about getting one of those it was a beauty. Now it was all hitting me that in a matter of minutes I was going to be speaking to this Alaric Saltzman, I would either find out more about my birth mom, or he might shut me out. Well either way I've tried to find out and I just need to remember this guy was her husband and he loved her, with me coming here I might bring up bad memories. I began to walk to the reception and I notice Elena across the parking lot, I didn't want her to see me and question me why I'm here. I graduated last year so there was no need for me to be near a high school. I quickly went through the doors and went to the lady at the desk she looked up.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she asked me formally, I smiled at her, this was the moment of truth my one step closer in finding out who Isobel is.

"I'm looking for a Mr Saltzman. I was wondering if it would be possible if I could speak to him." She looked at the computer screen I heard a few click then she turned to me.

"Well it seem you're lucky he has a free period at the moment. If you like to take a sit I'll get him for you." I nodded my head and did as she told me and took a seat, I heard her on the phone I'm assuming he called him. It was happening I was going to meet my birth mom husband, how was I going to start this conversation? '_Oh hi I'm your missing wife long lost daughter_'. God I should have been more prepared, what was I thinking coming here and not even know what I'm going to say to him.

"Hello I'm Alaric Saltzman, you asked to speak to me?" I looked up to finally meet this Mr Saltzman, he was different to what I expected. Well actually I didn't know what to expect, he was fairly talk with light brown hair, blue eyes, but not as blue and intense as Damon. He was handsome and I could understand why Isobel married him.

"Hello Mr Saltzman my name is Siena Russo." I stood up and extended my hand and he took it into his shook my hand. "I'm here about your wife" I tried to keep my tone steady because right now was nervous, but the first thing I notice was that his face harden, I could understand it was a sore subject.

"Miss Russo..." He began to say then I cut him off.

"Please call me Siena." I didn't want all this to be formal, I just hope that look he gave me before was because I turn up here out of the blue bring up his wife who they seems to think is dead.

"I'm sorry but whatever information you have on my wife, I'm not really interested." I stood there speechless as he turned to walk away, no I wasn't going to let this go. I come too far for this to end this way, I needed answers to questions, and he was the only person who might be able to answer them.

"Mr Saltzman please. I don't have information on her, it's more I need information from you" He stopped in his tracks and turned to me, there was a look of scepticism in his eyes as he looked at me. I know bring up about Isobel was maybe a sore subject and he must have been through a lot, but I needed to be selfish and push on this.

"What information do you need?" I looked around and I could see the sectary beady eyes watching us, this wasn't the place to be talking about this.

"Could we speak somewhere more private? Please." He looked at me for a long moment contemplating, while I stood there with pleading eyes.

"Sure follow me." We began to walked down some hallway and a flight of stairs, I felt nervous as this Mr Saltzman wasn't being very friendly about this Isobel situation right now. We arrived in a class room, I walked in and he closed the door behind me, I sat down in one of the chairs. "So Siena, what is it you wanted from me regarding Isobel?" I really didn't know how to start this, the only way I could is just come out with it.

"Your wife is Isobel Flemming?" He nodded to confirm I took in a deep breath, I went in my bag and took out the paper work of my adoption. "I found out a year and half ago I was adopted, and on my adoption papers it states that my birth mom is Isobel Fleming." I handed him the adoption papers along with my original birth certificate, as he opened it and read it his face was in utter shock. He handed back to me not uttering a word, I guess he was in shock to find out this wife had a 19 year old daughter. I just needed to make a few things clear with him because I don't want him to think I've come here to cause trouble. "I'm not asking you to tell me where she is, because the cops have come to the conclusion she's dead. Which strangely enough I don't believe" I looked over at him as he leaned against his desk with arms folded, expressionless. "The last 18 months I've been searching for her, my dad has had the best people in the field looking. All I know is that she disappeared over 2 years ago but I know this sounds crazy but I feel like she still alive" I felt my eyes fill up, I don't know why I was allow this situation with Isobel affect me so much, I had these two loving parents back home. I guess since know that I'm adopted it made me wonder about where I came from.

"Siena I'm really sorry I can't tell you anything, I don't know what has happened to Isobel. She never told me that she had another daughter" I looked at him confused, did he say another daughter? I have a sister? I didn't know what to think or feel, but to know that I had a sister it kind of made this crazy journey worthwhile.

"Another daughter? Did you both have a daughter?" With the way he was reacting shaking his head, they didn't have any kids. You know what kind of hurt right now, is the fact that he knew about this child but was never told about me, she really did want to block me out of her life.

"Siena it seem like Isobel got herself into trouble twice when she was younger. How old are you?" I could hear in the sound of his voice a lot of disappointment, I guess he may thought he was marrying the virgin bride or something.

"19 I am 20 in October." I told him trying to keep my voice steady once again, that feeling was back again _regret_. I shouldn't have come here like what, was I thinking digging up the past? I should have left everything well alone and carried on with my life how I did for 18 years.

"Well you have a half-sister who is 17. She's actually from here." He got up and got his phone from his draw, hold on what did he just say?

"Mr Saltzman, are you telling me my half-sister is here in Mystic Falls?" I asked with confusion in my voice, this was too crazy, I came here to find information on my birth mom but instead I find out I have a sister living in this town, it's all a little surreal.

"Yes Siena. She will be here shortly." I was speechless for the second time today, yes me Siena Russo lost for words I have a half-sister "Siena do you have any idea who your birth father is?" That was like the million dollar question, who is Siena biological father.

"No his not on my birth certificate, and my dad a lawyer and he been trying to find out but it look' like Isobel kept the identity of my biological father a secret." That was something that bugged me more than anything, why wasn't he on there? She gave me away and her name was clearly on there, I guess my so called father didn't want me to turn up at his door 18 years later and ruin his perfect little life.

"This was a bad Idea…" I was about to get up from my seat when there was a knock on the door, I felt my heart racing, I was going to meet my little sister. When the door opened Elena walked in, and my heart rate went back to normal.

"Ric you texted me that you wanted to see me?" She spoke as she entered into the class room, wait did I hear right he texted Elena. So does that mean that she's the sister I had here? God I wasn't prepared for this, I was just prepared for Mr Saltzman to tell me that Isobel spoke of me maybe once or twice, not to be told I had a sister.

"Elena you know Siena..." Elena looked over at me and gave me that warm heartfelt smile, while I smiled nervously back. "Siena came to me with some information about Isobel." As soon as Elena heard the Isobel, she didn't look happy whatsoever. I just sat there thinking that Elena was my half-sister, she was the first person I bump into in the town and she I my sister.

"What about Isobel?" She spoke with panic in her voice as Alaric shifted on his feet. I didn't quite understand what was going on right now, but I feel like I'm missing something here.

"Elena it appears that Isobel had another daughter." Elena stood there with a real confused look on her face, he glanced at me then back at her. I guess he was trying to see the family resemblance or something, all I wanted to do is head out of that door.

"Who?" Really Elena... comes on. I'm the only person sitting in this room, who do you think is your half-sister?

"Siena is Isobel daughter." Elena grasped as she looked over at me with widen eyes, then back to Mr Saltzman shaking her head. "I've seen her adoption papers, it's true Elena." I didn't know what to say or do I mean I'm the older sister hear and all I wanted to do was get the hell out of here. This wasn't what I asked for, I could feel tears approaching I got up and grabbed my bag.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." I ran out of the class room the tears were rolling down my face I couldn't believe this, I mean this Isobel didn't just give up one child but two. What kind of mother was she? Did she open her legs and didn't give a damn about the consequence. Once again I bumped into someone what was the deal with me bumping into people in this town. I looked up my vision was blurred but I recognised the voice.

"Siena what wrong what happened?" I looked to see it was Stefan, I couldn't hold it back no longer I just burst into tears, he hugged me and was rubbing my back in soothing motion.

"Siena..." Elena called out, I wasn't ready to talk to her, for her to ask questions or whatever happens after you meet your long lost sister.

"Elena I can't." I let go of Stefan got out of that school as fast as I could, I got to my car I was shaking so much and dropped my keys. I picked them up and opened the door and got in I saw Elena and Stefan coming out I started the engine and drove off. I got back to the hotel I was trying to figure everything out in my head what had happened, it was all too crazy I know at some point I'll have to speak to Elena but right now the only person I wanted comfort from was Damon. I know crazy I mean you would have thought it would be my parents but I wanted him to comfort me, but no I wanted him. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

**Siena:** _Hey Damon I finished with what I had to do. I was wondering if you want to hang out xx_

**Damon P.O.V**

What can I say about last night? Well it was something truly mind blowing, yep even for someone like me who has been around for 170 years. I've been with many women, even when I thought Katherine was locked away, yeah I thought I was in love with her but I wasn't going to stay celibate. Most of the women I had been with were one night stands, some went over the bar of the average night, but Siena hit over that bar. I thought sex with Katherine was something mind blowing with her being a vampire but this human girl did things to me that no other had. Waking up in the morning with her kissing me took away that little fear I had last night, about her regretting it all in the morning. It's strange because when I looked into her eyes it was a sense of relief that she didn't look at me like a monster, or that I was a love them and leave them kind of guy. No it wasn't like that it was like Siena was looking deep into my soul, and it's an overwhelming feeling for someone to be able to do that to you. You all probably feeling like you know me by now, getting a feeling for who I am, what my background might be. But you don't know, not really. I'll tell you things about me later on, things no-one else knows just to show you that I've made mistakes too, that I can get angry, feel vengeful, and hate. I'll show you my own darkness, plenty of time I've made mistakes, and have regrets. I still make errors in fact, but I'm learning to reduce them bit by bit. Knowing more doesn't make you perfect, on the contrary, it shows you just how imperfect you are and how much there is to work on.

Siena gives the cheekiness attitude but one thing I've learnt about waking up to her this morning, she was shy person, which just added a little more to her charter. Yeah I like a girl with spunk and speaks her mind but being reserved at times, is something attractive too. You know when they want to say something but won't, and that slight shade pink flushes on their cheeks, that right there is just as attractive. I didn't want deal with the Katherine take down plan today, all I wanted was to continue to have my wicked way with Siena. Even with my best efforts of seduction, Siena wasn't having it, apparently she had something important to do today. I had to understand that she had her own life, not like I could strap her to my bed… I could compel her but then her being here is because I force her to. If Siena stayed I wanted to be because she wanted to not to be force to.

Siena just left to get her stuff from down stairs I got dress using my vampire speed, as I knew she would be asking for me to give her a lift to get her car. She didn't know the town plus I would never just let girl like her walk, of course I'll be a gentleman and drop her off. I was fully dressed, I knew I couldn't just walk down stairs, she think how the hell did I got changed and look this handsome so quick. I sat on the bed reflecting on what an amazing night Siena, she sure did know how to please a man, and the way she woke me up this morning was perfect. Then there was me thinking she would of grabbed her clothes and left. But she didn't. What is with me? When ever did I, Damon Salvatore worry about a girl leaving him? It never happened before so why now? So why with Siena I was worried?

I heard Siena calling out my name, just on cue. She wanted to know if I'll drop her off to her car, it was adorable how she did it. I assured her I would take her, that the reason I was ready for that exact reason I got ready. The drive into Mystic Falls was a quite one, a couple of times I wanted to break out a conversation, but Siena seemed in a dream like state as she watched the scenery. When we arrived I finally plucked up the courage to ask for her number, I felt like a douche when she held out her hand for my phone not registering what she was asking for. When I did see her contact details she didn't put her name as Siena but under as _Bella_, which brought a smile to my face after the way that conversation went down. So there was me being all cool and casual about texting her later to see if she wanted to hang out, then Siena like _maybe I can rock your world again._ Leaving me once again lost for words, like no one leave me lost for words as many times as Siena has. I watched as she walked away, all I thought about is I needed to curb this bloodlust I was feeling right now. I jumped into my car and drove back home, the first thing I did was head straight for the basement and grabbed two blood bags. I went upstairs and poured the blood into a glass I sat down. I could still smell her scent on my clothes, god this sucked being like this, I am acting like that whipped sparkling ken doll. I heard my phone I pulled it out from my pocket, saw I had 2 message one from Ric another from Stefan I opened Ric first.

**Ric**: _Hey I was wondering if you could pick up the weapons from my place to bring to yours. Everyone will be over after school._

Oh this going to be fun playing with Ric toys, I wonder how many different weapons I could use to kill Katherine. I how quite a few, because I want her to die a very painful death.

**Damon:** Yeah fine.

I went to the message from Stefan, no doubt he going to be moaning about something that I apparently done, or some dead body turned up and his accusing me for there death.

**Stefan:** _Hey Brother, see you brought a girl home last night, let me tell you this now Damon I hope you're not using her as your personal blood bag. Next time could you keep the noise down next time I hardly had any sleep listening to you two! _

What a freaking hypnotic I hear Stefan and Elena most night, talk about cringe, no next time I'm going to be ten times louder. I might even fill Siena in on it all, I'm sure she would be up to winding up my brother, she seems like she got that kind of sense of humour.

**Damon:** _Baby Bro you don't need to worry, she's not my personal blood bag so don't get your pantie in a twist. I hear you and Elena and I don't bitch about it! _

I went back to the bar and poured myself bourbon I sat back down and once again I began to reflected on my night with Siena. I never met a girl quite like her she was sassy and sexy with wittiness to her, but she had a sweet and innocent side to her too she was perfect. Oh my god I am freaking _Edward _whipped less than 24 hours.

**Stefan:** _Really she not a blood bag WOW Damon! You must really like her. Who is she?_

Stefan was too nosey for his own good, there was no way I was going to tell him about Siena, between him and Elena they make sure I'll screw this up. Nope that not going to happen.

**Damon:** _That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot…_

I was chuckling Stefan seemed impressed that I wasn't using this girl I slept with as blood bag I mean it was Siena I could never do that to her, not after getting to know her. Don't get me wrong, I mean her blood was so tempting it smells so delicious, but I couldn't bear to pierce my fangs into her beautiful skin. I can't stop thinking about her so I started to write her a text, I was hesitating to press the send button but I thought screw it.

**Damon:** _Hey Siena. I hope I get the chance for you to rock my world again ;) x_

**Bella:** _Don't worry Salvatore you will get your world rocked... What are you up to? X_

I smiled at her text well for sure I was going to get another world rocking night with her again, there was no doubt about that and I'm going to make sure we are loud as hell after Stefan comment. I sat there wanted to reply but I didn't want to appear too eager, so I got up grabbed my keys and went out of the door and got into my car and drove to Ric's apartment once I parked up I texted her.

**Damon:** _Looking forward to it Bella! I'm just sorting out a few things. X_

**Bella**: I'm just about to leave I'm not sure how long I'll be, but I'll text you once I'm done. Bye Salvatore. X

I went into Ric's place and grabbed the bag of weapons that we were going to be using, as I drove back to the house I just had this goofy smile on my face. I needed to snap out of this and focus on business, business meaning killing the evil one. I got home and brought the bag into the library, then I heard the doorbell go. I went to answer the door and it was my dear friend Liz aka Sheriff Forbes.

"Hey Damon, I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you had anymore vervain. We are running low at the moment." Liz was sweet she was the Sheriff and part of the council but I considered her as a friend, even after she tortured me and Stefan because of that dick Mason Lockwood. Anyone else would have been dead for doing that, but she Caroline mom and my friend. So we had her locked in the basement for 3 day to make the vervain come out of her system so she can be compelled to forget we were all vampires.

"Sure Liz. I'll bring some over to the station in about an hour" I didn't want her sticking around and seeing what we had beneath the house, she didn't take to us all being vampires too well.

"Thanks Damon. I'll see you later" She left I closed the door and headed to the basement and went into one of the cells where we grew the vervain plants, I placed on the gloves so I didn't burn I cut enough to last for a month or two I place them into a box and seal it up.

I went back upstairs and went to get a drink I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes, I opened my eyes I must of fell asleep damn, I was meant to drop off the vervain. I got up and looked at my phone it was half 2 school be out. I rushed out of the house and got in the car and drove to the station I dropped of the parcel if vervain, before I could catch my breath my phone went off it was a new message from Ric.

**Ric:** Damon we have a serious problem. The girl who you couldn't stop looking at yesterday at the grill, well it turns out that she's Isobel daughter.

I felt my jaw dropped as I read Ric's message, this couldn't be happening right now, Isobel had another daughter as in 'Siena' as is Isobel daughter. I recall her saying that she was adopted but then she stopped the conversation. Wonderful not did I just didn't turn just Elena mom but she's also Siena mom too, well this is a great start she going to hate me, I knew all this was too good to be true. Then like a ton of bricks it hit me that Elena and Siena are sister well half-sisters I'm guessing... Damn how old was Isobel when she had Siena I mean she like 20 I think, wow Isobel was little whore. I wanted to ring Siena but what can I say? I don't know if I can comfort her, I might be the last person she want to see after hearing all this. I didn't want her knowing what I am not yet. I didn't want her to know for a long time to be honest, I guess I'm scared as soon as she finds out what a monster I really I'm she run a mile. Why did her mom have to be freaking Isobel Fleming! My head felt like it was about to blow because I don't know what to do, I want to make sure she ok. Maybe I'll give her a couple of hours if I don't hear from her I'll call. I heard the front door open and there was Stefan and Elena, she looked real a stated her eyes were puffy from crying while Stefan was comforting her.

"What happened?" I asked playing little dumb even though I knew what had happened, but I wanted to hear their side to the story.

"Elena just found out Siena is her are sister." Stefan spoke as he continued to smother her, all I could think is why is she crying? I mean Siena great person, Elena lucky to have her as a sister, she was fun, and exactly what Elena needed. Elena stopped crying and looked at me, wiping away her tears.

"Damon she wouldn't speak to me. As soon as she knew I was Isobel daughter too she ran off and said she couldn't handle this." My heart dropped to hear that Siena was upset, she was here alone, and with no one to turn to of course she's going to be freaked out.

"She was in pretty bad shape, she was crying I tried to comfort her but as soon as Elena called her she ran off." I clench my jaw, stopping myself from saying something, Stefan always has to play the goddamn hero. Why the hell was Stefan comforting MY GIRL, he has his own girlfriend to do that to.

"Damon?" I heard Elena say, which snapped out of my thoughts, but the anger was there and I seriously wanted to kick Stefan ass for letting Siena just go off crying.

"Yes Elena." I spoke through my teeth, as I walked over to pour myself a drink, I was contemplating whether or not to contact Siena. She might not want to see me because of the connection I have with Elena, it just keeps getting worse.

"What happened between you and Siena last night?" Elena questioned me, I looked up to see Stefan looked between me and Elena and he face changed like it all clicked into place.

"Damon you know that discussion from earlier, that was Siena?" He asked curiously, I picked up my drink and drained it. He really picks the perfect time to bring that up. I heard my phone and I looked at the screen to see that I had a text from Siena.

**Siena:** _Hey Damon I finished with what I had to do. I was wondering if you want to hang out xx_

"Damon you didn't answer my question." I looked at Stefan, and I could see that Elena seemed confused, she clearly didn't know what we were talking. I didn't have to answer to him, it wasn't his business if I was with Siena last night. I picked up my jacket and put it on I had to see Siena, after everything I heard she reached out to me, she obviously wanted me there to comfort her. So I ignored Stefan and texted her back.

Damon: Of course I will come, text me the details of where you're staying. x

After a minute she sent me the details of the hotel she was staying at, which wasn't too far about ten minute drive. Stefan was still looking at me waiting for response, while Elena sat down with her hands over her face I think she was crying. I couldn't deal with all this, I have a young lady in waiting, I started too walked out the door.

"It was Siena wasn't it? You feel something for her?" I wasn't going to respond to that because he had no right to know anything about what was going on with Siena and me. I walked out of the house and got into the car, of course I had feeling for her. I cared for her Siena, there was something special about her and one thing I've learnt in 170 years, is if you feel something like that you don't let it go.


	4. Need To Sober Up

**Siena P.O.V**

After sending Damon the message I laid on the bed reflecting with everything that went on today, wow I'm such a baby for running away, but it was the shock of it all. Not that I had a sister but the fact that she went through the same, it wasn't her fault that our mom gave us both away. Why was I so frighten to speak to her? I mean when I knew her as this really sweet girl who introduced me to her friends I was fine, now knowing she's my sister I freak. Maybe it's because I would have to open up to her, Elena wasn't exactly going to bite me, you know just thinking about my reaction I just want to slap myself. I got up from the bed and went over to the bar to pour myself a drink, and drained it instantly. I just wanted to block out all this thinking I was doing and I knew just a way to do that, it involved a lot of alcohol and music. I got my phone from the side and placed it in the docking station and put my happy beats playlist, (Neyo Let me Love you Video I at the side) my favourite song at the moment came on I turned the volume up. I saw my phone flash I picked it up, causing the music to stop, I had a new message from Damon. I'm sure Elena and Stefan told him what had happened, that I was being a bitch and running off. Well let's see what he has to say, I opened the message.

**Damon:**_ Of course I will come. Text the details of where you're staying. _

I replied back with the hotel details to him, I poured another drink I think I had a drinking problem again I hadn't consumed this much alcohol since my break up with Nic. Would you believe it happened 2 days before my 18th birthday, yeah it sucked but then again I finally saw him for who he was. I hadn't really thought about him much since I finally got over him, which was pretty quick because of the bomb shell that was dropped in my life about being adopted. With everything that went on since then kind of made me forget him. Nic and I were together since I was 16, he was a lot older than me in his late twenties, but I was quite mature for my age due to the life style I lived being in the lime light.

Nic was good looking guy dark blond hair with blue/green eye a mischievous smile which would show his dimples. Oh that British accent it was to die for. He did treat me well actually he treated me like a princess always sending me gifts taking me to the finest restaurant he was the perfect gentleman. I kept our relationship hidden from my parents for a about year, I didn't know if they would approve with him being older, but it would have been longer if he didn't insist to meet them. The night when Nic did meet my parents they really got on well, clicked from the get go which made me happy. That night wasn't filled with happiness, my friend Thea and I were on the outs, and she really didn't approve of Nic. She had it in her head that he had some big mystery behind him, that she recalled seeing him when she was a child and he hadn't changed one bit. She and I ended up having a argument and words were said, many of them I regret because on that night Thea was attacked at the party. She received such trauma to her head that early hours of the morning she passed away, I vowed to find the person who did that to her and make sure they paid for their crime. I was a total wreck I couldn't think straight. The only person who helped me through it all was Nic, regardless of every mean thing that Thea had said about him, he was there supporting me through one of the hardest times in my life. Finding the person who did this to her was harder than I thought, all odds were against me each and every time I got close to some kind of evidence, but Thea maybe gone but never forgotten that was for sure.

I bet your wondering why we broke up. Well he tells me that he was leaving New York for good with no explanation, I mean after you been with someone for nearly 2 years you want to know why they are leaving. Nope not Nic, it was like nice knowing you Siena have a great life. I was broken, totally devastated and Blair wasn't going to have me moping at home crying over it all. So that night me and Blair went to club, the night was great I didn't even think of Nic at all. As I was going to the bathroom I saw this guy and girl making out didn't think anything about it. I went and done my business I came out and I heard a familiar voice say _'Sweet heart why don't we take this back to my place_' I knew that voice all too well. When I looked over and the guy who was making out with the girl was Nic, I felt my blood boil as I watched him all over her. I startle him when I called him a few choice curse words, of course he was trying to explain himself, but I wasn't stupid, like how many times had he done this while we were together. Simple I say he cheated on me, but I'm sure if would ask him he would say otherwise. Anyway forget him, his my past and that where he will stay going forward not backwards.

I took off my shoes and began to dance to the music in the background, at this point I had drunk a whole bottle of some expensive scotch, had it was really taking effected now. Which I didn't mind because I wanted to numb everything out right now, this scotch was real strong. After a while I heard loud knocking at the door, I turn the music down and walked over and opened the door to see that it was Damon. He looking as sexy as ever, with his dark jeans with boots fitted black shirt and black leather jacket hi hair falling perfectly and his gorgeous crystal blue eye sparkling.

"Hey Salvatore glad you could join the party." I slurred the word yes I was drunk, and I didn't give a damn, I didn't want a depressing evening. Well I knew with Damon that wouldn't happen he knew how to have fun, all I needed to do was bring him up to my level.

"Siena, you're drunk at this time?" He smirked while leaning against the door frame, I knew he was judging me but he seemed to find it amusing that I was drunk.

"Well you know somewhere else in the world it's 5." I raised my glass and took a sip, of whatever I had poured in my glass, I knew the scotch was finished and I just grabbed whatever else was in the mini bar. "Oh how rude of me. Please come in Salvatore." I began to walk to the living room area, I heard him close the door behind me. I took a seat on the couch, he sat down in the arm chair, I notice that he looked a little on edge something tells me that had to do with Elena and Stefan spilling all. I went over to the bar and refilled my glass. "Would you like a drink?" He nodded his head and smiled, I poured him a glass and brought it over to him. I sat in-front of him on the coffee table admiring him, making it totally obvious, then he leans forward and began to stare at me intensely.

"Siena are you ok? I spoke to Elena and Stefan they told me what happened today." His face looked concerned, like he actually cared. I looked down at my glass then I bought it to my lips and finished it off, Damon was still waiting for me to respond.

"Damon... I'm a terrible sister... I just ran away. Elena wanted to talk but I was selfish, I didn't take her feeling into consideration." When I thought about it was a real bitch, like Elena would have been just as traumatized by all this as I was. We both didn't know about one another. No Siena has to be selfish and be all about her, yeah its official I suck at this sister thing.

"Siena you're not selfish it the way you dealing with it." Damon spoke calmly about it, I thought he would be all for Elena considering he knew her for god knows how long. "Don't worry about Elena, she does understands why you reacted like you did." He placed his hand under my chin making me look up to see his face. "When you're ready you both can sit down and talk." I gave him a half smile because he was right we would get through this, but my fear was how can I even fix what I did today. "You and Elena will get on great once you get to know each other better, I know you will." How did he know what to say to calm me down? He gave me a small smile which I couldn't resist, Damon was right I needed to fix this, I sat up straight

"Your right Damon, I need to talk with Elena and I need to do it now." I stood up and in the process lost my balance, due to the whole bottle of scotch I drunk hitting me hard now. Before I could hit the floor Damon caught me in his arms. There in his arms we were both staring into each other eyes, my focus went to his lips, and they looked so tempting. Oh I wanted to kiss those beautiful soft lips. I leaned up and pressed my lips into his he responded straight away, that electric spark came again, he pulled me closer to him our body moulded perfectly together like we were made for each other. As the kisses became more intense I knew I had to stop, as much as I didn't want to I was feeling brave enough to face Elena and sort this out. I pulled away slowly I looked up at him he was smiling, now I had to break the new that once again this wasn't going to lead anywhere. I'm sure Damon going to get annoyed with my teasing him.

"As much I would like to carry this on... I need to speak to Elena and apologies." A smile crept up on his face and he leaned in and kissed my forehead affectionately, which took me by surprise as I expected him to say to let her way or something.

"I don't mean to be rude Siena, but maybe you should try and sober up, before you talk to her." He spoke a little cheekily, I began to laugh because he was right. If I went to Elena in this drunken state it wouldn't exactly be setting a good impression, from the one I gave her earlier I need to look like a responsible big sister.

"You make a fair point Salvatore." I got out of his grasp and went over to the phone trying to make sure I didn't stumble, which was a little difficult after feeling light headed in Damon arms. I ordered some coffee to be brought up to my room, I put the phone down looked over to Damon he was pouring himself a drink. I think we both had a drinking problem, because he could drink and it was like it wasn't affecting him whatsoever. "I'm just going to have a shower." He looked up with a raised brow, I walked into my bedroom and stripped off I peeked into the living room. "You are more than welcome to join me Salvatore." I watched as he nearly choked on his drink, I guess seeing me casually walking around naked did that. I felt comfortable with my body, it not like he hadn't see it all before. I went into the bathroom and turned the shower and stepped in turning on the water. He will be in here in _5, 4,3,2,1_. I felt a pair of soft lips at the side of my neck then going along my shoulder leaving a trail of kisses, it gave me chills in nice way. I turned round to look at him, there was a certain spark in his eyes as he was looking down at me. "You took me up on my invitation?" He leaned into my ear, once again his warm breath send that chill down my spine.

"How could I resist the offer?" His lips moved from my ear, leaving soft kisses leading to my lips, Damon was an excellent kisser I could literally kiss him all day long. We had a pretty good time in the shower if you know what I mean. We both got out of the shower and wrapped towel round our self I went into the bedroom and began to look in the wardrobe something to wear. What do you wear to say '_I'm sorry for being a jerk and I hope you forgive me for my actions'? _I pulled out a light grey tight fitted skirt that ruffed at the front and went lightly shorter at one side, a lilac tank top with detail button and a cardigan cream/grey colour. As I placed them on the bed, Damon was sitting on the bed looking down at his phone writing something, probably texting someone, who is none of my business.

"I just texted Stefan to let him know we going back to the house so you and Elena can talk." He looked cute actually he looked really edible right now, I stood in front of him he tilted his head up so he was looking at me I lent down and kiss his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist, in the process I push him down and I climb on top of him still kissing him. I could feel him smiling I moved away from his lips and began to kiss his neck, then there was a knock at the door I pulled away. "Really!" He pouted I began to giggle, I think Damon feels there always something stopping him from going to the next base.

"I need to be sober when I talk too little sis." I climb off him and headed to the door securing my towel a member of staff bought in the jug of coffee and placed it on the table. _'Wow did they know I had a hangover to end a jug up_'. I poured myself a cup and kept it black I was pretty much sober already but just to make sure, I couldn't do anything else to embarrass myself with Elena. Damon walked in changed already, damn he was quick. Well I mean his a guy they just throw their clothes on.

"Is the coffee working?" He asked with a grin, I'm sure that he finding all of this very amusing but I had to get my head straight. I was about to walk in on a serious conversation with a sister I never knew about.

"Well I've been pretty much sober since our little steamy shower." I gave him a wink, as he shook his head fighting back his smile. "I won't take long to get ready." I began to walk to the bedroom.

"Don't worry. Take your time" Damon was totally different from Nic, I mean Nic used to rush me all the time really he thought I waved a magic wand to get ready. I know shouldn't be comparing the both of them as they are both different people, but when I kiss Damon I get that spark that tingling feeling going through my body I didn't get that with Nic. Please don't get me wrong Nic was a great kisser and at times I did get a little spark but nothing like how it is with Damon. I've known Damon for less than 24 hours but I felt closer to him than I ever been with any other guy, it's strange but at the same time it all kind of felt magical. I'm a follow your head kind of girl, on this situation I'm going to follow my heart because I think it will lead me to the right place where I need to be.

**Damon P.O.V**

I left the house and got in my car Stefan and his questions, why did he need to know every detail of my life. I don't prey in his and his whole relationship with Elena, so why did he feel that he could do that with me? I know why because Stefan is judging like he always does, he thinks that I'm going to be treating Siena like I treated Caroline, or worse. Of course the hero hair do come out now because now it's come about that Siena in fact Elena sister. I turned to engine on and began to drive to the hotel that Siena sent the details about. She was really living it up while she was here, I'm guessing her parents arranged it all. One thing I was worried about is seeing her upset, I don't want to see her like that because Siena was too beautiful to be crying over this. But Elena and Stefan did say she ran off crying, I'm still actually surprised she messaged me to come, not that I am complaining just never expected it after what I heard.

I got to the hotel and parked up it was pretty fancy for around here, not as fancy as those ones you see in the city but upper class for around here. I walked through the door and went over to the reception. There was a pretty blond sitting behind it she looked up and a smile appeared on her face.

"How can I help you Sir?" She spoke while battering her lashes, she smelt pretty good, maybe if I... No Damon your here to see Siena not have a takeout... Just a little bite just to control my urges around Siena.

"I was wondering..." I stopped myself I didn't need to control myself, when I was around Siena my thirst was under control. So I shouldn't be able to do it right now, shouldn't I?

"You were wondering?" She spoke flirtatiously while leaning forward exposing her breast slightly trying to give me temptation. All I could hear was her blood pulsating through her veins, I needed to get a grip.

"I was wondering which room Siena Russo in? She's expecting me." I watched as her face dropped and she leaned back her face became all professional again. Just the mere mention of Siena name it was like she snapped out of it, personally I found it funny.

"Miss Russo is in the penthouse suite. If you take her private elevator it will take up directly up there." Her voice was stern wow she was annoyed with the fact that I was visiting Siena, well it's not like she actually had a chance with me. I much prefer brunette and one in particular called Siena Russo.

"Thank you" I gave her a smile and walked over to this private elevator, and press the button the doors opened I got in and press the P button and the elevator began to move. The doors opened and I walked out there was a large hallway with one door. All I could hear music blaring from the room, it looks like Siena was having some kind of party. I chuckled I knocked on the door and waited it must of been a minute and she still hadn't opened it, so I knocked harder this time. I heard the music getting turned down and footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened and there was Siena in stripy black and white oversize top exposing her right delicate shoulder, her hair fell perfectly into place she looked stunning without even making any effort. She was staring at me then finally spoke, asking me to come in, that when I realized that Siena was drunk.

She was a cute kind of drunk but the buzz kind of went when Elena got brought up, that when Siena began to feel really bad about her actions. I tried to talk to her, trying to explain to her that her reaction was normal, she just found out she had a sister. In her tipsy state she declared that she want to speak to Elena and make up for her actions. I didn't think it would be a good idea her turning up being drunk so I suggested that she needed to sober up. Siena called up room service for coffee and opted for the whole shower will wake her up. Which I was totally fine with because I wanted to make sure her and Elena were back on the ups, so for once I'm would classed as the good brother rather than Stefan. Then both Siena and Elena will be thanking me not him, I can't wait to see the look on his face when that happens. So while Siena went off to have her shower, I was thinking of a few ways I could rub in my baby bro face that I was the _hero _for once. Well that moment got cut short because I saw a totally naked Siena stride pass, then asking me to join her in the shower, like I was going to miss out on that.

For the first time today the heat of passion wasn't stopped with, I have to go, or that I need to do something. No that didn't happen that built up desire that I held back all day long was let lose, not matter where I looked all I could see was those eyes everywhere…I couldn't breathe… I couldn't think straight... All I could see was her eyes. Those heavy lidded deep set of eyes were full of life as twinkling stars. The maze made me stare into them and lose myself, the intriguing intensity in them depicted tough attitude. Yet, the swirling greens and browns of her eyes were hypnotizing me. A thin crease below her eyes showed a genuine sweet smile on her lips rushing an unexpected warmth in me. Perhaps it was just a smile but I am mesmerized by her beauty, to even notice subtle dimple residing on the corner of her lips. The more that I was around her the more I couldn't get enough of her, but I knew she wasn't mine, that there was nothing official between us, that I needed to learn to share.

Once we had our wicked way with one another Siena began to get herself ready, while I wrote Stefan a text saying I was bring Siena over as no one else had bothered to contact her. Of course I didn't get a reply back, knowing Stefan he was brooding that I was doing something terrible to her. Siena was killing me with her continuous temptation, once again we were in each other's grasp but were interrupted by a knock on the door, not great timing whatsoever. Siena sighed as she moved away, but all I was thinking was screw who was at the door, let's carry on.

"That's my coffee, I need to be sober when I talk too little sis." She began to climb off me and headed to the door holding onto her towel. I began to get changed I done it pretty quick so I waited in the room for little while then I walked out to see that she was drinking her coffee.

"Is the coffee working?" I asked, I never understood the concept of coffee sobering someone up, but Siena seemed happy sipping away at it.

"Well I've been pretty much sober since our little steamy shower." She gave me a wink, god I loved her cheekiness and how forwardness, just made her that little more attractive. "I won't take long to get ready." she began to walk to the bedroom

"Don't worry, take your time." I didn't want her to rush I love being around her, hold on did I say _'love being around her?_' Damon you are seriously turning into Stefan. What the hell happened to the bad boy vampire?! _'Damon Salvatore your whipped by a girl you have known in less than 24 hours_' I need to get a grip maybe after today I should keep away from her, I mean I have a reputation to uphold I don't want people thinking I'm going soft. But this is Siena can I really do that.

I got up from the couch and walked toward her bedroom, I stood in the doorway and watched as she was getting herself ready. Siena is an understated beauty of summer rays, she seems unaware of her disarming beauty. Use of expensive products doesn't seem to be her m.o with the flawless skin that she has. Her illuminating eyes and delicate features are evidence about her internal beauty. Maybe she is all about restraint and keeping things easy around. When she smiles it's hard not to smile along. She is one of the kinds whom the two dimensional photo-shopped stunning beauties would love to hate. Nothing so pretty could possibly be harmful with those beautiful eyes.

"You look beautiful." I couldn't help saying that but it was the truth she looked stunning, I loved her skirt how it showed off her long legs that were perfectly shaped. Just her style was effortless, Siena didn't have to make effort to look beautiful. When the day came when she did I bet she will leave me speechless. She turned to me and gave me adorable smile.

"Thank you I do try." Her personality was something else, I watched as she placed a green beaded necklace and matching bracelet, then spraying herself with perfume. I recognised the scent it was the same one she wore when I met her yesterday. "I'm ready." She stated as she turned to look at me, I had my key in my hands shaking them indicating I'm ready to leave.

"You know you and Elena kind of look alike, but personality wise your total opposite." She stood there frowning at me, that look she was giving me right now was one of those not being impressed.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she began to approach me till she was stand in front of me, I placed my hands either side of her hips. How was I going to explain this to her without causing her to be offended in any way.

"What I mean is you both have the long dark hair, the olive skin, the eyes aren't quite the same, but there I some similarities" Siena stood there looking intrigued, I guess this is the first she's hearing Of Elena and how she is as a person. "Personality Elena shy don't really speak her mind she hesitate to speak her mind" Which was true and it drove me insane, sometimes I wanted to shake her and say just open up. Of course I wouldn't but that how she infuriates me at time. "Whereas you Bella, you're the total opposite." She tilted her head to one side, while looking deeply into my eyes, I wasn't sure how she took my explanation, but something tells me tells me it wasn't in the way I was trying to tell her.

"So me being loud, upfront and speaking my mind, is good quality?" Her tone was uneven I didn't know if she was offended, or really just asking if those were good qualities.

"Yes it is." I kissed her forehead before placing my hand into hers, I think this conversation needed to come to an end. "Come on we better get going, because if I stand here looking at you any longer in that outfit we won't be leaving." Siena started to laugh which was a great sign, she got out of my grasp she walked over and got a tan hand bag and put her stuff in. We left the room and made our way to the car, I opened the door for her being the gentleman. I got in the car I started up the car and began to drive. In 20 minutes she be face to face with Elena I don't know how this was going to go but I hope it went well, I mean Elena wouldn't hold it against her what happened today. Elena was a forgiving person well with everyone else not with me though since I snapped Jeremy neck. I just hope they get along, Elena won't hold it against Siena with what happened today. I notice Siena looking at me from the corner of my eye I glanced over then I leaned over, gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I can tell you worrying, everything will be fine, I promise Elena won't bite." Siena smiled but it was a nervous smile, we began to approach the tow. I really hope I'm right about Elena and Siena sort this out and start a fresh, because I think they will be good for one another.


	5. Two Sides To Elena

**Siena P.O.V**

As we were driving to Damon home all I felt was like twisted knots in my stomach, I know Damon made it all sound like Elena would be fine, but that didn't take away this retching feeling I had. I'm ashamed for the way I behaved and it wasn't just Elena who saw it, but Stefan and not forgetting Mr Saltzman who must think I'm an emotional mess. God I made such a fool of myself and everything Damon had just told me had totally disappeared. He spoke that everything will be okay that Elena wouldn't bite, I wasn't concerned about that. What I was concerned about is that I might do another stupid action, or say something stupid that may offend Elena. I tried to shake those thoughts from my mind because all I was doing is scaring myself, I could do this, I had nothing to be frighten about. Elena will hear me out and she will either accept my apology or not, there nothing much more than I could do.

We finally arrived at Damon's house and he gave me that reassuring look, to say that everything was going to be fine. All of this with him was crazy, I've known him in such a short time 'LITERALLY A DAY', but I felt like I could trust him. That what was really strange because most people had to gain my trust, but with Damon it feels like I knew him. Maybe we knew each other in another life time we did, if you believe in stuff like that, whatever it was that made me feel this way towards him I didn't mind one bit. If I look back at my relationship with Nic it took me months for me to fully trust him, think about it even with friends I made over the years I was the same. What was it about _Damon Salvatore_ that made me feel this way? I don't even know what this is right now, I mean are we just friend with benefits? Or are we starting up a relationship? I think this is a conversation I need to have with him after I sort things out with Elena. I was broken out of my thoughts with the car door opening, I looked up to see Damon standing there with a cute smile. I got out of the car and began to walk toward the house, once again my stomach was in knots I didn't know how to start this conversation with Elena. Before we got to the door Damon stopped before opening it.

"Siena everything going to be fine. Stop panicking." It was easy for him to say that he wasn't in my shoes, but I gave him a half smile and nodded my head in agreement. I think know why I've been so worry about Elena, I think because I had to be more responsible around her. With being the older sister and set a good example _'oh god I'm so going to mess this up'_ me Siena Russo setting a good example. I snapped out of my thoughts and notice I was gazing at Damon, he must think I'm nuts, because he held a concerned expression. "Come in." He opened the door and we both walked in and made our way to the parlour my stomach flipped as soon as I saw Stefan with Elena. He was sitting beside her with his arm around her comforting her, did I really upset her that much? Oh wow I'm feeling even worse now. "Brother why don't we go to the grill, and leave the sisters to talk." Really Damon you're gonna leave me and Elena alone? I watched as Stefan stood up and Elena facial expression matched the thought I had in my head. I don't think either of us were prepared to have this talk, now we were going to be left here alone. I'm going to screw up for sure, I know it.

"Yeah sure." Stefan turned to Elena gave her a kiss, they were whispering amongst themselves, I'm sure he was reassuring her everything was going to be ok. Well I don't know about it all being okay, I kind of felt that all the pressure was all on me, and these guys have known one another for years if anything was to go wrong they would certainly have Elena back. I turned to Damon with pleading eyes to say _'why are you leaving', _all I got back from him was a smile, not exactly what I needed. He walked over to where I was standing.

"Siena, I promise that everything be fine." I knew all he was doing was trying to reassure me, and it helped in a way, but I knew as soon as he and Stefan walked out of that door that would change. I watched as the brothers made their way to the front door, then Damon called out "Girl make yourself at home." The door closed and I turned to Elena who was sitting on the couch looking really uncomfortable, while looking down playing around with her fingers. I knew I had to be the bigger person here, because it didn't look like Elena was going to make the first move. I walked over and sat in the couch opposite her, she hadn't looked up she kept looking down at her hands. I had no idea what she was thinking, I didn't know her that well to even come to some conclusion in my mind how she was feeling.

"Elena, I just want to apologies for my actions earlier. I shouldn't have been so selfish and runaway" She finally looked up and gave me a half smile, which was an improvement. "Elena I know this news is all just as shocking to you as it was for me." How was I going to explain how I'm feeling about all this to a complete stranger? I know Elena was my sister, but she was a stranger still. "I've spent 18 months looking for Isobel, and in the processes not having much luck" I guess deep down that infuriated me, because I was stupid to believe that what I was told wasn't the truth. Maybe it was time for me to face the fact that Isobel was truly gone, and embrace the fact out of all this I had a sister that should get to know. "When I found out about her disappearance everyone wanted me to give up" I don't know what I said but Elena went tense up, but that wasn't going to stop me speaking my mind, because that my reason for being here to tell her why I acted the way I did. "I know this might sound crazy but deep down I feel our birth mom is ok, I mean like alive and kicking. It's stupid I know." I looked at her and she had this strange look in her eyes, I don't know what was wrong with her. All Elena was being right now was cold she hadn't said a word yet now, maybe all this was a bad idea she clearly doesn't want to. I grabbed my purse because this wasn't going nowhere, and got up from the couch and looked at her, she just sat there still not uttering a word. "I just wanna say even though I came here to Mystic Falls on a whim of getting any further information about Isobel, I just found out I have a little sister instead." Still nothing from her, there was no point in me being here Elena making her feeling clear to me now. "I think its best that I leave" I began to walk out of the room, feeling pretty shitty because I just opened up to her and I got nothing. Damon telling me that Elena will be cool was a lie, I really shouldn't of listen to him.

"Siena! Don't leave." Elena called out as I walked into the foyer, I stopped and turned to her. "I can totally understand your reasons for your reaction today, I mean I never expected to find out I have an older sister." She got up from the couch running her finger through her hair, I could tell he was nervous but she really didn't need to be, I didn't bite, I wanted to hear her out. "But I want to forget what happened today. I want us to start a fresh, I would really love to get to know my big sister." I stood there with a grin on my face, because deep down I wanted the same. I walked back into the parlour and sat next her, taking my phone out of my purse.

"Well I've meet most of your friends, your brother, and boyfriend. So let me how you some pictures of the important people in my life." I went to my pictures and the first one I showed her was of my mom and dad, it was from a function that my mom arranged. Of course my mom was in a glamourous gown while my dad was in his tux looking handsome.

"Wow, they're your adopted parent's, your mom is stunning" I looked at the picture and I had to admit my mom was beautiful, my dad was totally smitten with her. As adorable as it is, it was also embarrassing as their daughter to witness them being all over one another, I swear they never got out of that honeymoon period.

"Thanks, I love them both to bits." I looked up to see that Elena face sadden, had I said something wrong?

"My parents were great too." I looked at her confused because she use the word _were. _"They died a few months ago in car crash, I was in the car with them, but I survived, they didn't." I didn't know what to say to her, to lose your parents at such a young age and survive when they didn't, that alone must be a struggle. Elena had been through a lot, and here she was still keep it all together. If I had been though that, losing her parents I don't even imagine how that would feel. "I think about them every day. I mean my aunt Jenna is doing a great job raising me and Jeremy, she gave up her life to bring both of us up." I placed my arm around her to comfort her, I could tell she was upset it felt right to comfort her like this, I liked the fact that she was finally opening up to me.

"I think your parents did a great job raising you, and your aunt Jenna doing a pretty amazing good job too, I would love to meet her" Elena sat up straight with a huge smile on her face when I mention about meeting her aunt. Elena was only 17, I could see even with the smiles she was a girl with so much sadness in her eyes. Well she has her big sister now, and I'm gonna try and take some of that sadness away.

I showed her pictures of my friends back in New York most of them were with Blair messing around taking selfies and holiday pictures. Elena thought Blair was stunning she really was, my mom has used her a few time for catwalk show. She wanted me to do it, l but I thought the media would use it as favouritisms with me being her daughter. The less I stayed out of the spotlight the better it was for me, my mom understood that because I wanted my private life to be just that _private. _When I explained in more detail about my life, Elena was stunned that my mom was _'The Chrizina Russo'_ she apparently didn't recognised her in the first picture with my dad. I was flicking through my picture through my phone trying to find some other friends I could tell her about, when a picture of Nic and I appeared on the screen from my senior prom.

"Who is that with you?" She was talking about a picture I forgot to delete of me and Nic it was from my senior prom. He looked so handsome in his tux with his eyes sparkling while I was in his arm, as I looked at the picture you could clearly see that we were hopelessly in love with one another. Well that all changed because of the asshole. I felt Elena staring at me waiting for me to respond of who he was, I think the picture said it but she obviously needed conformation.

"Him..." You could hear the bitterness in my voice. "That my ex, Nic we were together for two years." Elena took my phone from my hand and began studying the picture.

"His really good looking, how long ago did you guys break up?" Elena couldn't say he wasn't good looking because Nic just as Damon and Stefan had that look, about them that made you want to admire them. I also I knew that question was coming.

"It happened 2 days before my 18th birthday, as you can see her was older than me. He just told that he was leaving New York he didn't even bother explain why. The night he broke that to me, I went out with Blair and to cut a long story short, I saw him making out with another girl." Elena looked at me with widen eyes, but what happened that night didn't affect me no longer it was all in the past. "Don't worry little sis his lost not mine, I'm worth more than that. I'm just pissed I kind of wasted 2 years." Elena shifted uncomfortable in her seat, because I really did sound bitter for a moment. "Please don't get me wrong Elena, he didn't treat me bad in the 2 years, if anything he treated me like a princess. Nic didn't have much patient though, meaning when I was trying to get ready he would moan I took too long. Do guys really think we wake up looking like this" Elena began to laugh which made me feel better I didn't like seeing her sad, also I kind of felt that we were bonding which was all good.

"So you and Damon...?" Elena asked in a strange tone, I guess I knew she was going to ask about Damon, I did turn up with him here, questions were obviously going to happen.

"What about me and Damon?" I wanted to play a little dumb, because I didn't quite know what Elena was getting at. I knew Elena along with Stefan and her friends were not fans of Damon, but I hadn't seen this side of him that they all seem to dislike. If anything Damon made the last 24 hours of being here awesome, like I was a stranger in this town.

"You guys spent last down the grill together, and he was the one who brought you here." I was right Elena was fishing for information, I wish I could answer her but I didn't know what me and Damon were.

"Well we are friends, his nice..." Once again she shifted uncomfortable in her seat and started to run her hands through her hair.

"Siena just be careful with him, he has a bit of a reputation. Damon can be reckless, even dangerous at times." How Elena just describe Damon it was nothing like the guy I knew, I appreciated her concern but I won't judge Damon by a third person opinion of him.

"Elena thank you. But I can handle Damon. You don't need to worry." Elena annoyed me with her waring tell me that Damon reckless and dangerous. No one has it all figured out, especially not the people who are acting like they do and judging you because of it. Pretending to be something you aren't because you're trying to please a bunch of judgmental hypocrites and shitheads is not the way to be happy. Living the life you want to live is. It really is that simple. The most important thing in communication is hearing what isn't being said. The art of reading between the lines is a lifelong quest of the wise.

**Elena P.O.V**

When I woke this morning I didn't expect my day to plan out like this, meaning finding out that I had a sister. I'm not saying I'm not happy about it, it's more that I'm stunned to know that Isobel had a daughter before me. A thousand questions ran through my mind, like was John her father too? What did she know about Isobel? Did she know about her being a vampire? Of course Siena didn't know that, because any sane person would have ran a mile. John couldn't possibly be her father, because I know he would gloated about that by now. A day ago Siena was this new girl that rolled into town looking to buy a home here, which now I know is an utter lie. I didn't mean to react the way I did when Ric told me that she was my sister, I know that was the reason why Siena ended up running away. I felt really crappy about that, of course Stefan was trying to be comforting, telling me that everything was going to be fine. How could it be fine? Siena was about to be thrown into this supernatural world, I'm not sure if she would handle it well. That was my biggest fear of it all, to tell her that Isobel was still alive but as an immortal vampire.

The one person who I never expected to help with this situation was Damon, the guy I've known all this time had been all about himself. He was acting differently today, when Stefan asked him the question about if Siena was the girl that he had feelings for, he didn't reply. The idea of Damon using Siena as some kind of food source made my stomach turn, I remembered still how he treated Caroline. Look how that ended up, she had her mind not only poisoned by Damon but Katherine too, now she's a vampire. I just don't want the same to happen to Siena, she was a girl from the city, stuff like the founders council who meet up to take down vampires wasn't something that I think she would handle well. Of course once Damon went out of the door I was telling Stefan to stop him from going to Siena, but Stefan seems to think that the only person that Siena might listen to was Damon. I didn't believe it until I saw it, Damon convince her to come to the house so we could talk, I was literally speechless. I watched the both of them and I could see by the body language that there was an attraction, but my fear was still there, and it would never go because Damon Salvatore could never change. He was a vampire who looked out for himself and no one else, if it benefitted him that's all he cared.

We were left alone and neither of us spoke, I didn't know how to even start this conversation, a part of me was frighten that I was going to blurt everything out. That something I didn't want, not because I didn't want Siena to know, because in time I guess she would have to learn the truth. My fear was if I was to tell her this soon, she would run a mile, and not want anything to do with me. Family had always been important to me, and Siena and I may have not known one another our whole lives, but we were bounded by blood, we had a connection. Siena was the one to speak first and she let it all out, she apologised for her action, which she didn't need to. When she spoke about having this feeling that Isobel was still alive, I was riddled in guilt. Siena may have this perfect vision in her mind of what Isobel maybe like, but she's nothing like that, she was ruthless, and only out for herself. I guess Damon really did teach her well, because Isobel was a female version of him.

Once Siena said her piece I didn't know what to say, she was about to walk out and I couldn't let that happen, not again. So I opened up to her and told her how I felt, it really did feel like a weight being lifted off my shoulder, but there was still that part I was holding back from her. Siena began to warm up to me after and showed me pictured of her family and friends back in New York. Her parents looked like a lovely couple, to find out her mom was the designer Chrizina Russo left me in utter shock. He best friend Blair was stunning and from what Siena told me about her, they were more like sister than just friends. I understood that because that how I felt with Bonnie and Caroline, that I could turn to them and tell them everything. I hope in time that Siena and I will be like that, I know it wasn't going to happen overnight, but in time it would be nice if we reached that point. She still had a picture of her ex-boyfriend on her phone, his name was Nic and he was attractive guy, but from what Siena told me it really did end up bitter. Even so they both looked stunning in the picture and clearly very much in love with one another, maybe one day they might return back to one another.

Siena and I have been talking for over 2 hours now we did have a lot in common we both liked the same music, we were both cheerleaders, but Siena academically was far advance than I was. She was a straight A student always on the honour role, even when she graduated she was Val Victorian, the chances of that happening with me so unlikely. We got on the topic of fashion and we pretty much like the same thing, but looking at Siena he was more a girly girl, always dress to perfection. Well if you have a mom who I a fashion designer, you have endless supplies of clothing you would be like that. I was so worried that we wouldn't click but Stefan kept telling me that everything was going to be fine, and he was right. When I bought up the subject about Damon she became a little defensive, she didn't know what Damon was a vampire, a selfish one at that. Damon patterns are seduce then bite after compel, I didn't want that for her. I didn't want my sister being Damon blood bag like he used Caroline, and many others. I just hope Siena has the sense not to go into deep with Damon I mean she seems like a smart girl.

"Elena why don't we do something tonight? You know as sister." I looked at her to see her with this huge smile on her face, I thought after my Damon comment I blew it with her, but it seems that I didn't. She really wanted us to start bonding, and I didn't mind that because I'm looking forward to knowing the real Siena. I just was curious to know what sister do.

"What are you suggesting?" I watched as a smirk appeared on her face, I don't know if I'm going to like what she has planned, because smirking indicated something that I might be against. No Siena wouldn't do that, would she?

"Let's go to a club." Siena had this beaming smile on her face, I couldn't really turn around and say no to her, not after the effort she putting in. I've never been to a club before and I really didn't look over 21, they wouldn't even let me in the place.

"Ermm I'm not sure about that Siena…" She sat there arching her brow, with a playful smile. I didn't mean to be all negative about it all, firstly I wouldn't even get in, and secondly there was all this drama unknown to Siena going on.

"Has Stefan got you on a tight leash or something Elena? Come on it will be fun, sister fun, with a few drink's." Siena was making it all sound tempting, and it would take my mind off with Katherine and her threats to keep away from Stefan. I have school tomorrow, and then there Jenna, I don't see her being cool about me going to some club. Jenna don't even know anything about Siena, and I don't know how she going to take the news.

"Stefan doesn't have me on a leash." Siena sat there giggling, she clearly thought that I was hesitating because of him. "It's Jenna, I need to break to her the new about you, and it's a school night—" Siena interrupted me in mid-sentence.

"I understand, but I'll be down the grill for half 8, I'll wait for you till 9. If you don't turn up I understand it's because it's complicated for you to get out." Siena was really understanding, I guess she knew that I was only 17 and just getting up to go to a club wouldn't be easy. "How does that sound?" She was trying and the least I could do was try and get out to meet her tonight, I know that we would have a great time.

"Ok sound like a plan." Siena making all the effort here and I needed to do my part, I'm sure once I explain to Jenna what happened she will literally push me out the door to spend time with Siena. I'm just worried about the part when I have to tell her that Uncle John, who she hates with a passion is in fact my father.

**Siena P.O.V**

Well it turns out that I owed Damon a lot for convincing me to come and talk to Elena, things didn't turn out too bad in the end. If anything it was like Elena and I knew each other for years rather than a day, she was sweet and very caring girl. I guess the whole Damon comment which really did piss me off, was in her own way to protect me. The thing is I'm the big sister and I've been around enough bad people in my life to know if one was right under my nose, maybe Damon didn't get along with Elena and Stefan, and maybe there was some kind of bad blood between them. That didn't mean it would happen between he and I, I'm a different person, I have a different understanding on certain things in life. I think that Elena will see that eventually, so her words of warning weren't not going to drive me away from getting to know Damon, as reckless and dangerous as she says he is, I've not seen that side of him.

Elena was going to leave to go home and I realized that I had no ride to get back to the hotel, Damon had brought me here, but he went out with Stefan. So she offered to take me back to my hotel, which was nice of her. During our car journey I looked up any good club nearby, there wasn't many like New York where you could walk up one street and there be dozens and dozens of clubs. The only one that sounded half decent was two towns away called Hi-Fi, Elena told me that a few people from her school had been and said it was a great night. So the choice was made we were going there, well as long as Elena could get out, I understood that it might not be easy for her come out. Maybe her aunt wanted to meet me before I dragged Elena out to some random club, so my hopes of this happening tonight was realistic. I was still going to get ready and glam myself up just in case it might actually happen. While Elena was driving me back I thought I better let Damon know that I had left.

**Siena:** _Hey Salvatore everything went well with Elena I can't believe I'm saying this you were right ;) Elena dropping me back to my hotel we are going to have sister bonding night. I just wanna say thank you for today. I appreciate it Damon. xx_

Elena dropped me off at the hotel I thanked her and walked in and finally got to my room I had just less than 2 hours to get ready. So shower first then call mom and dad and get ready it won't take me long I knew what I was going to wear. I took my clothes off and had a shower washed my hair I wrapped a towel round me and went to get my phone to call my parents. I had a message from Damon

**Damon:**_ Great to hear you and Elena are good now, btw I'm always right ;) Sister bonding that should be fun. Get Elena to let lose. Your welcome, I'm always here if you need me xx_

That text was so sweet 'always here if you need me' Damon was too good to be true, that's why I'm finding it so difficult to understand what Elena told me. Damon didn't seems to be that guy to me, he just seemed like a person who cared, that was proven today coming here to talk to me, and bring back to speak to Elena. That must have changed Elena prospective about Damon a tiny bit, right? I closed the message and rang my mom, she picked up after a few rings.

"Siena, I thought you lost my number or something." My mom used her sarcastic tone, people wonder where I get it from, and it was certainly from her. "I've been worried sick." oh great I was going to get a lecture, not what I needed after the day I had.

"Mom, I'm sorry I was tired last night and today I met Mr Saltzman." Now I knew that 101 questions were going to be fired at me, I know it because she loves and cares for me, just I didn't need it right now.

"What happened sweetie?" Her voice was full of concern thinking that it was all going to be bad, which it wasn't. Okay I didn't get much on Isobel, but I found out I had a sister who I really want to get to know.

"Well he seems like a nice guy, he didn't know anything about Isobel having another daughter." I heard my mom grasp at the mention of having another daughter. Maybe I should have left that part for another day when I had more time to talk to her about it all.

"Did he and Isobel have a daughter?" I wanted to keep this conversation short, but in the process not offend my mom, I didn't want her to think that I didn't have time for her because of all of this.

"No, they didn't. She did the same with her other daughter as she did to me." I wasn't painting a pretty picture of Isobel right now, but it was the truth she gave up Elena and I for adoption. "Her name I Elena, she 17 she lives here in Mystic Falls. I've actually sat down with her and we have spoken. We are actually going out tonight, you know to get to know each other better." That was the whole point to this potential meet tonight, if Elena didn't turn up then I'm sure that Damon will be up to go out and party.

"Sweetie that great news. I know you haven't found anything else about Isobel, but it's seems that you have gained a sister." My mom sounded genuinely happy for me, I know if this does all go well with Elena, my parents will treat Elena as if she was their own.

"Mom, I don't mean to be rude, but I have to get ready to meet Elena." I did feel bad that I kept cutting our calls short, but I didn't want to be late in meeting Elena.

"Sweetie its ok, just give me and your dad a call tomorrow." My mom was so understanding and I loved her for that, I wouldn't replace her for anything.

"Ok mom, I love you." I closed the call and took in a deep breath before I got up to get ready, all of this kind of felt like a dream. It had been a whirlwind 24 hours, with meeting Elena and finding out she's my sister, to meeting a great guy like Damon. Even saying his name brought a smile to my face, as much as I think it's crazy that he could do that to me in a short amount of time knowing him, I honestly didn't mind.

I started to get ready I straighten my hair and done my makeup I went to my wardrobe and got out heavy beaded skirt it was striped across with different colours I wore black quarter length top. I had a rule, you either show one or the other, meaning legs or boob's'. Showing the both of them I just trashy in my opinion. it was coming up to eight I put my nude colour pep toes and grabbed my gold clutch purse, and headed out of the room. I went down to my car I got in and drove to the gill, I was still early I wonder if Damon would be there. To be honest actually I hope he wasn't I'll be too tempted to stay the night with him, it's a _'sister bonding night not Siena gets action from Damon'_ I couldn't help but chuckled to myself. I walked in heading straight to the bar I had a few looks what with the people in this town, I guess I was a little over dress for this place. I asked for bourbon while waiting I looked round and there wasn't anyone I knew. Then I saw Elena walk through the door, wow she looked different from earlier much more grown up. For a start her hair was curled, I liked it I need to tell her to do it more often. She wore tight black skinny jeans with high heels black tight fitted top with a cropped leather jacket must admit she suited that rock chick look.

"Elena…" I called out she turned to me and looking confused, maybe she didn't recognise me. So I walked over to her, she was looking at me like she didn't know who I was. "Hey remember me don't ya?" Elena had this blank expression, what was her deal. "Siena, your sister… You know we meeting to go out, sister bonding." A smile appeared on her face, she was acting a little strange but maybe it was me being paranoid.

"I'm sorry Siena, of course I remember that we are going out." I didn't know what to make to Elena reaction before, well I wasn't going to dwell on it. We both walked over to the bar my drink was there waiting for me, but Elena picked it up and drained it, I raised my brow I didn't expect that from Elena. She gave mischievous smile just like Damon and Nic would, I just shook my head because I couldn't resist it. I called the bartender over and ordered 2 more drinks. "So where are we going tonight sis?" I don't know if it was me but this girl standing in front of me didn't seem like the one from this afternoon.

I mean even the way she carried herself he seem a lot more confident, well I guess it was a good thing, maybe now everything had settled in this was the real Elena. Our drinks came over and we both drank it we, ordered another, seems that Elena could hold her liquor just as good as I could. After the conversation followed a lot better, Elena was actually crazy she was telling me some of her stories with Stefan, they made a really cute couple. We left the grill we got in my car. Elena loved it I guess I never showed her it. We got to a club, it wasn't like the club in New York, but it was a club I wasn't going to complain. When we got in Elena really let lose like she was a single lady, dancing away with all different guys. Personally I don't think Stefan would be too happy, but it didn't matter what he don't know won't hurt him.

It was early hours in the morning, Elena and I came out of the club laughing as some guy tried to hit on me, but as he approached me he tripped which lead him falling flat out on the floor. We were walking towards the car, one moment I was walking the next I felt something hit my head. My vision began blurred as I tried to focus, I could see that Elena was in front of me, but her face looked scary a hell. She had dark black veins under her eyes her eyes were bloody red, I looked down and saw that her mouth was wide open with two prominent fangs. My heart was beating hundred miles an hour what the fuck was wrong with her, this couldn't be real I had to be dreaming.

"I want you to send your little sis a message, next time don't try to fool me." I didn't understand what he meant why is she talking of herself in third person. I felt a sharp pain on the left side of my neck as Elena bit into my neck, all I kept thinking that this couldn't be real, but the pain was saying otherwise. I could feel my vision going again, I was trying to keep my eyes opened but I couldn't, I felt her letting go of me , my legs felt weak and gave way causing me to hit the floor hard. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was alone, I saw my purse was next to me on the floor, I opened it and got my phone out. I kept opening and closing my eyes so I could see better, I felt something wet on my neck I touched it then I looked at my hand it was covered in blood. What the fuck just happened? I went to my contact found the name I was looking for and pressed call.

"Hello Siena…" Damon spoke casually, I didn't know how I was going to explain this, but I needed help I wouldn't be able to drive back to my hotel not in this condition.

"Damon I need your help, Elena just attacked me." I was still trying to process it all in my mind what just happened, why would she even do that? It was like she was a monster of some kind. "Damon... I'm bleeding." I needed for him to know that this was serious, because I could barely keep my eyes open right now, I knew I was going to pass out in any moment.

"Siena where are you?" His voice was filled with concern, I wanted to speak but I was trying to regain my composure, I couldn't pass out I needed to stay awake. "Tell me where you are?" I tried to look around and I couldn't see anything I knew, it was some dirty back alley.

"We were at a club called Hi Fi. Damon… I really don't feel good." I tried to keep my eyes open but I had this strong sensation to just sleep, as much as I fought it, it won as I faded into darkness.


	6. Compelled

**Damon P.O.V**

Siena looked frighten to death to be left with Elena, but there was no need for her to be, if anything Elena was feeling just the same. When I suggested to Stefan that we should leave them both alone, I half expected him to say he was going to stay and be the narrator. Once again he surprised me by agree that we should leave them alone to talk. Even though I was the one that was like leave them to it, I was concerned about Siena. She act like this though cookie, but she wasn't and I learnt that in less than 24 hours of knowing her. Stefan see Elena as this delicate flower that he needs to protect, I guess I want to the do the same for Siena, the thing is what going on right now neither of us could do anything. We had to just let them both have it out and hope for the best. The car journey to the grill was filled with silence, which was fine by me as I didn't want to be quizzed by Stefan once again. If this was how it was going to be then I was fine with it, we arrived and walked in. The place was quite, I don't even know why I come here half the time, oh yeah there wasn't anywhere else to go in this town. I thought I would be gone by now, you know after Katherine telling me that her heart was always for Stefan, I was ready to walk away, but it's like this place was a magnet I couldn't just walk away. Did that have to do with my brother, yeah maybe deep down it did, and that's the reason why I joined the council. To secretly find out what going on and look out for Stefan, I promised him an eternity of misery so I was making sure his ass didn't get staked.

Sat Stefan was mopping at the end of the bar looking through his phone, while vampire Barbie ranting on about what could be happening back at the house with Siena and Elena. I sat here with a bottle of bourbon to hand. All I kept thinking about was what was going on back at the house, I don't think it would go down that bad, but what if Elena spills and tells Siena that Isobel a vampire. No worse that I was the one who turned her, no Elena wouldn't do that… Would she? I would never forgive her if she did that to me, I'm not saying that Siena should never know about what happened, but telling her from the get go before I even had to chance to tell her what I am, would be insensitive of Elena. I saw at the corner of my eye Ric walking in, he looked real stressed out, I guess having Isobel older daughter turn up at your place of work would do that. If I knew that Siena was her daughter I could steered all this in a different direction, maybe not so many fireworks going off, or for it all to be broken to her a little more gently. Well what done is done and damage control has begun, something tells me that hiding the supernatural world from Siena is the best thing to do right now.

"Hard day at school?" I asked as he took a seat next to me, he looked pissed, as pissed when Isobel came into town last after he thought she was dead the whole time. I didn't want him to be mad at Siena coming to him and questioning him, she doesn't know about all the secrets to Isobel _disappearance_ so I'm hoping that Ric see that all she was doing is finding out where she's from.

"Damon, I'm not in the mood. I'm tired of Isobel past keep haunting me." He sounded a little harsh there, it wasn't exactly Siena fault that her mom was a total bitch and thought of herself. The bartender came over and place a glass in front of him, he grabbed hold of the bottle beside me and poured himself a large shot before draining it. "Damon I know you are '_friends_' with Siena, but I just want to forget Isobel even existed. The thing is I know Siena will ask me question eventually, and after her reaction today finding out Elena was her sister. I'm worried how she will take anything else about Isobel." I didn't know what to say, because I knew that Ric was right, what happens when she finds out Isobel is one of the undead and I was the one who turned her. Siena might hate me I can't have that I can't have her hate me that was the last thing I wanted.

"Don't worry about Siena asking questions, I'll talk to her." I think I could talk to Siena about all this and make her see more clearly about what in front of her, that her relationship with Elena would be more important than finding out information on an immortal bitch.

"Please don't tell me you're going to compel her!" Ric broke me out of my thoughts, I was taken back by that comment, did he really think I would do that to her?

"Wow you do think—" I began to say but he cut me off in mid-sentence.

"It's a typical Damon Salvatore solution." Okay he was right, I really abused the whole compulsion thing, but I couldn't do that to Siena, she didn't deserve to be treated like that. From what I know of her, if I was to sit her down and talk to her, I think I could talk her around to stop this search for Isobel.

"Well not this time, I will talk to her and convince her in a _human way_ that Isobel is gone, that her focus should be getting to know her sister." Ric looked at me with arched brow not looking convince, it wouldn't be that hard to do it without compelling her, that I was confident about.

"You really think you'll be able to do that without compulsion." Ric faith me was questionable right now, did he think I compelled my way out of everything?

"I have my ways to make someone like Siena forget about—" I knew Ric didn't want to hear the rest, as he knew what I was like with women, but I wasn't treating Siena in the same way as other women that I have been with. She was different and when something like that comes into your life, you do your up most to make sure that it stays around.

"That's enough information for me, she is my ex-wife daughter you're talking about." He drained his other shot and get up from his seat. "I need to go Jenna cooking dinner, I'll see you around." He patted my shoulder before walking off. Ric I consider a good friend, I know when we first met we tried to kill each other. Well I actually did kill him and he had one of those magical Gilbert rings that brought him back to life, but over time he grew on me. Ric was my 'drinking buddy' and Jenna wasn't keen on the friendship, especially when she thought she caught me and Elena kissing on the porch one night. Little did she know it was Katherine, little did I know too. I heard my phone beep, I looked at the screen, and I had a message from Siena.

**Bella:** _Hey Salvatore everything went well with Elena I can't believe I'm saying this you were right ;) Elena dropping me back to my hotel we are going to have sister bonding night. I just wanna say thank you for today. I appreciate it Damon. xx_

Deep down I kind of knew it was all going to be okay, the text made me chuckle a little with the 'Salvatore' to start with and ending with Damon. In this short time of knowing her I've notice when she being sweet she always calls me Damon, when she's in that playful mood it's always seems to be Salvatore, which I didn't mind. I was glad hear that her and Elena are going to have some sister bonding, it's probably a sleepover or something knowing how Elena is.

**Damon:**_ Great to hear you and Elena are good now, btw I'm always right ;) Sister bonding that should be fun. Get Elena to let lose. Your welcome, I'm always here if you need me xx_

Now I knew that Siena and Elena were good I knew it was safe for me to go back home, I didn't even bother telling Stefan I was leaving. I'm sure Elena update him on what happened, I left the grill and made my way home, as I walked in and went straight to basement and grabbed a blood bag. I really needed this after the day I had, I went back upstairs into the parlour and poured it into a glass. Stefan hadn't come back home yet, his probably gone to see Elena to check out how it all went. I finished my blood and went and got my favourite book 'The Call of the Wild' I sat back on the sofa and read my book in peace and quiet. As I began to continue with the chapter I was last on this part caught my attention _"He was a killer, a thing that preyed, living on the things that lived, unaided, alone, by virtue of his own strength and prowess, surviving triumphantly in a hostile environment where only the strong survive."_ That pretty much summed up who I have been since coming into this town, I guess that's why I like this book so much as I could relate to everything he was going through. I always got lost when I read this book, I think I must have read it dozens of times, but when you like something you always go back to it. I guess that the same when it came to Siena, there was something about her that made me want more of her, it was like she was my personal brand of heroin that I couldn't get enough of. After a few hours I heard the front door open, I didn't move I knew it was Stefan.

"Damon, Katherine gone too far this time." I put my book down and looked at him what had that psycho bitch done now. It had to be something to do with Elena for Stefan to be acting like this, that woman will not give up she really thinks she can win Stefan back. Well it certainly wasn't working out for her.

"What has the evil one done now?" Knowing Katherine she done something terrible, because the look on Stefan face right now just proves it.

"She compelled Jenna to stab herself, all because Elena and I didn't listen to her warning." Katherine Pierce never seizes to amaze me on how low she can truly go, getting Jenna mixed up in all this is bad move. Which gives us all the more reason to do the whole taking her down and kill her, oh this world will be a better place.

"How did you find out?" I got up from the couch and walked over to pour myself a drink. The first person who came into mind was Ric, he wouldn't be taking this well I guess I should really call him to see how he is doing. He might attempt to go all hunter and want to take down a 500 year old vampire in his rage.

"Elena called me from the hospital. She actually spoke to Katherine he told her how easy it was for her to switch Jenna vervain perfume, and the fact that she had Jenna as her spy. She knew I was with Elena this morning, we didn't listen to Katherine warning and now Jenna paying for it." Katherine was a cunning bitch she loved Stefan and couldn't bear for Stefan and Elena to be together, she really would stoop to any level.

"So Elena at the hospital then, so Siena with her?" Stefan stood there arched his brow, probably making judgement, but I knew from the text Siena sent earlier she spoke of going out with Elena. If the case she wasn't at the hospital I would go and see her at the hotel, see how she was doing.

"Why are you asking if Siena with Elena?" Stefan had his suspicious voice on, wonderful the interrogation is about to begin. "What is actually going on with you and Siena? I mean what I saw this afternoon you both seem close, and you guys from last night were..." This was exactly what I was trying to avoid from him. The twenty questions of what are my intentions with Siena, it wasn't Stefan business, what he actually interested in her because now he knows that she Elena sister.

"It's none of your concern brother what's going on." I drained my drink and slammed the glass down and walked off, I didn't have to explain nothing to no one, least of all to my nosey brother.

"You care for her Damon. I've seen in less than 24 hours a dramatic change in you." I stopped in my tracks, what was he on about I haven't changed, I'm still me. I wasn't going to indulge in Stefan accusation, I began to walk up the stairs I heard him again. "You know I'm right Damon. That why you can't even reply, because you see the changes yourself, that this one girl could bring back the Damon that I know." I rolled my eyes _'whatever Stefan'_ like that would ever happen.

I went into my room, and I had a shower I got out and wrapped a towel round me. I laid on my bed I was thinking about what Stefan had said, god he knew how to get under my skin. I haven't changed I mean Siena different I've been different around her, but I'm the same jack ass to everyone else. So if he was expecting Damon from 1864 to wake up tomorrow morning? Well then Stefan was in for a disappointment, because that guy died a long time ago. Thinking about all this was making me tired, I felt my eyes getting heavy I slowly closed them. I woke up to my phone ringing I grabbed it from the side and saw the caller I.D it was Siena. Did she want a midnight booty call? I felt myself smiling I answered it.

"Hello Siena…" I tried to speak casually, I didn't want her to think I had been thinking about her so much. I know stupid but I am a guy, we do stupid things to protect ourselves to not look too keen.

"Damon I need your help, Elena just attacked me." Siena sounded like she was out of breathe, what did she mean that Elena attacked her? Elena was down…."Damon... I'm bleeding." Of course it wasn't Elena who did this to her it was that evil bitch Katherine, it had to be. Siena wouldn't just randomly make up that Elena attacked her, all I was concerned about right now was getting to her.

"Siena where are you?" I practically shouted down the phone as I was getting changed, I didn't mean to snap because none of this was her fault. Katherine was the splitting image of Elena, Siena wouldn't have known any different, it's scary how well Katherine can play the Elena card. "Tell me where you are?" I spoke a little more calmly as I began to make my way out of my room, I could heard Siena groaning in pain, all I could think is that I needed to get to her, I don't know how much damage Katherine may have done to her.

"We were at a club called Hi Fi. Damon… I really don't feel good." She didn't sound good and her breathing was labouring, which meant I didn't have a lot of time.

"Siena? Siena? Dammit!" I rushed down the stairs and grabbed my keys from the side, I swear I am going to make Katherine pay in more ways than one for doing this.

I drove like a lunatic to where Siena said she was, all I was thinking was please let her still be breathing when I got there. I parked up outside this club Hi Fi but al light were out and there wasn't anyone to be seen, I got out of the car and looked round to see if there was any sign of Siena. I knew I was being frantic right now I need to calm down and focus, I took in a deep breath and instantly I smelt blood lots of it. I followed the scent became stronger, I stopped in side ally and there she was lifeless on the ground, with her heart barely beating. I approached her and lifted her head gently from the ground there was so much blood, her hair was saturated in it. I bit into my wrist _'please let this work'_ I held my wrist over her mouth and let my blood drip into her mouth. After a few second she began to drink it I heard her heartbeat getting little stronger. I picked her up her thing and placed her gently in my arms, god she lost a lot of blood the floor was covered. I carried her to the car I placed her in the passenger seat carefully, that's when I notice the blood on her neck. I moved her hair it that confirmed it all, Siena was bitten by vampire, and no doubt it was that evil bitch Katherine. I closed the door and went to my side and got in and started to drive I was so pissed Siena could of died all because of Katherine obsession with Stefan. I pulled out my phone and called Stefan he answered after a few rings.

"Damon? What are you doing calling me at 4am?" Stefan spoke still half a sleep, I didn't care that I woke him up from his beauty sleep. Just because he and Elena couldn't keep their hands off one another, not only did Jenna pay the consequences, but now Siena.

"What do you think I'm calling you to read you a bed time story? No. I'm calling because not only get Jenna tonight, but I have an unconscious Siena in my car, who was strangely attacked by a vampire. I give you two guesses who that could be?" I tried to keep my voice down with Siena being next to me, but it was prove hard, because all I wanted to do right now is find Katherine and kill her. Why the hell did she need to touch Siena? Didn't she think that Elena got the message with what happened with Jenna, knowing Katherine she was just making sure nothing got lost in translation.

"Is Siena ok? How do you even know it was Katherine?" Stefan was still freaking half asleep, didn't he recall what Katherine did to Jenna to send a message? This had Katherine M.O all over it but of course Stefan needed facts.

"She's fine, I gave her my blood, the worse of it she'll have a hangover." I glanced over at Siena as she began to stir, I really didn't need her come around right now. As I don't have a story straight in my mind to explain what the hell happened to her. "The reason why I know it was Katherine, when Siena called saying Elena attacked her. Now we both know how freakishly Katherine can impersonate Elena these days, we both been caught out." Katherine had played us both with the Elena act, of course Siena unaware of the evil version of her sister.

"Ok I'll call Elena and let her know what happened. You know that she will want to coming over" I didn't care if Elena was there or not the most important person right now was Siena, and figuring out how to explain all this.

"Yeah, be there soon." I put the phone down, and continued to drive like a crazy person, I just wanted to get Siena back to the house and figure out what we are going to do about this.

I knew that Siena breathing was getting steady, her heart rate was slowly increasing so that was all good signs. I finally got home, and got out of the car and went round to Siena side, I gently took her out of the car carefully so I didn't wake her, I looked down at her and her clothes were soaked in blood. I used my vampire-sped and brought her upstairs, I managed to get her out of her bloody clothes, then placed her on the bed carefully. All this shook me in the wrong way, I know I am no saint and I have done the same or worse, but when something like this happens to someone you care about all that take control is rage. I walked over to my closet and grabbed one of my shirt's, as I turned around Siena was just laying their just in her underwear, looking so limb no life in her at all. I went to the bathroom to get a wet a towel to clear up as much of the blood as I could, I sat down beside her and dabbed away the dry blood off her skin. There was a light knock on the door I placed the towel on the side and went to see who it was, I knew it was either Stefan of Elena. I opened my bedroom door and Elena was standing with worry her eyes, I notice that her eye were glazed from where she had been crying first.

"I just—" She began to say, but stops as soon as she looks behind me seeing Siena out cold on my bed, Elena push passed me and went to the bed.

"I was cleaning her up, I didn't want her to wake up covered in blood." Elena turned to me and actually gave me a half smile, Elena impressed with my kind action, wow I'm getting into her good graces. Not like I give a damn if I was or not, but for Siena sake I would like us to get on better than we had been before.

"Do you want me to help?" I picked up the towel and started to dab Siena neck, of course there was no sign of Katherine doing her worse on Siena, but I didn't want her waking up freaking out to seeing all this blood. I looked at Elena who was looking intensely at Siena, I know what Elena like, right now she's beating herself up for what happened.

"I've got this, she be out for a while yet. Once I've cleaned her up, I'll come down we all really need to talk about this situation." I spoke as I continued to clean up Siena, I glance over at Elena who was still in a trance like state nodding, she get up from the bed and walks out of the room. I finished cleaning Siena up, there was no evidence of her being attacked psychically, but what worried me was the mentally part of it all. I carefully put on my shirt on her b, I picked her up, I moved the covers and placed her into my bed then put the covers over her, before walking out I gave her a kiss on the forehead. I headed down and Elena and Stefan was waiting for me, there was only one solution to all this right now, and they both needed to be on-board.

"I think we should compel Siena." I just came out with it both of their faces dropped, it was too soon for Siena to learn about all this, none of us knew how she was going to react. What if she doesn't take it well and goes to Liz, with the council being aware of vampires…. It would all be messy, this was the best and only way.

"Are you actually being serious Damon?" Stefan practically shouted, I thought he would have been onside to that, what the hell was his issue? I looked over at Elena who just stood there speechless. Really why are they so shocked? I thought they would be happy with my suggestion.

"Yes I am. Look Katherine attacked Siena and she's been in town for two minutes, I just think it's best for Siena to find out what world we live in a more subtle way." I really meant that I knew she had to find out at some point but not like this, this was the way it needed to be brought into light. I didn't know exactly how it would all come out, but not like this, with her being attacked and explaining what we are.

"You really care about her don't you Damon?" Elena snapped me out of my thoughts, oh god I can't deal with Elena going on about my feelings, I walked over to get a drink and avoided the question. "Ok Damon, compel her" I looked up to see if Elena was actually being serious, and the look on her face confirmed it. "Make her forget that she got attacked by Katherine, just let her remember that we didn't go out because of what happened to Jenna and if she ask how she ended up here... I'm sure you can think up something for that." I don't know if it was me but for a moment there Elena nearly sounded jealous. "We all know that there is something clearly going on with the both of you" I took a sip of my drink, adverting my eyes from Elena, I could see Stefan standing there all brooding I think the wheels were turning slowly in his head.

"Elena, what going on with Damon and Siena isn't our concern. Do you want me to take you home? I'll call you once Damon have spoken to Siena." Elena didn't look best please that A: I never replied back to her comment. B: That in a strange way Stefan was kind of sticking up for me. Well there a first for everything, that was certainly a first. Once they left I went back upstairs to check on Siena, she was still sound asleep looking more alive than before. I I sat next to her and moved her hair from her face I just sat there watching her, what the hell is happening to me? I'm turning into that _'Edward Cullen'_ I need to snap out of this.

"No, no, no." Siena mumbled as she began to thrash around, I held her down to stop her from moving. Something told me she wasn't having sweet dreams, I know I shouldn't do this but I wanted know what causing her to be upset.

_**I went into her dream...**_

_Siena was walking out of Ric apartment block, what would she be doing there? How does she even know where Ric even lives? I could see that she was upset by her expression and whoever she was talking to on the phone is really pissing her off. _

_"Damon, I don't want to argue with you, look I need to go. I need to talk to Elena." She hung up the phone, oh it had to be me in her dream pissing her off, wonderful, seems that I do that to everyone. I'm not liking this dream one bit because it looks like I'm playing the bad guy. _

_I followed Siena as she walked fast back to her car, she looked really frustrated as she was trying to get her keys out of her purse. She stops suddenly, as she looked across the street over to a black 4X4 that had just parked up, then a guy gets out with dark blonde hair, with this smug look on his face, but it soon drops as his eyes lock with Siena's. I looked between the both of them and they held the same expression, this guy began to cross the street coming over to where Siena was. Siena was thumbing with her car keys to open her door, she didn't seem frighten of this guy more annoyed. Who the hell was he?_

_"Siena Love..." He spoke in a British accent, but I could see that he was worried about how Siena was going to react. As Siena looked at him, she didn't look happy to see him whatsoever, I swear if looks would kill this guy would be dead. _

_"What the hell are you doing here Nic?!" Siena demanded, but he stood there with a smirk on his face as he came closer to her, Siena opened the car door allowing it to be a barrier between them. She wasn't just a pretty face, that was a smart move, but where was all this going? Why was she dreaming about some random guy?_

_"Siena let me explain—" He began t o say but Siena held up her hand stopping him speaking. _

_"You know what Nic. I don't care why you're here, I'm going home to the man I love" She got in the car and slammed the door and started up the car, before taking a final look at him. I had to admit he looked really angry. _

_**Dream End**_

I came out of her dream and I was really confused by it all, who was this Nic guy, why the hell was he in her dream, not forgetting here in Mystic Falls of all places. All dreams have meaning but that one right there I have no idea about, all I do know is that I was the bad guy along with this Nic guy. That really not working in my favour.

**Siena P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open and I was in some dim lit room, and I felt the softness of the bed beneath me, I felt confused about my surrounding. I turned my head to see Damon sitting beside me, with a worried expression as he started into his glass of bourbon. How did I end here with Damon? I tried to remember what happen, how I ended her here. I remember the talk Elena and I had today, that it didn't start off great but we put that all to one side that we were going to have a fresh start. That I convinced Elena that we should have a night out as sisters. I went down the grill for the time I said I would meet her, she turned up, we have a great time at the club. It was a perfect way for us to bond, we were walking to the car… Then I was attacked…I was attacked by Elena. The images of what happened filled my mind the way her eyes were bloodshot, the black veins under her eyes, the fangs…. Someone must of spiked my drink none of that could have been real, but the pain I remember the pain and that felt very real. I was about to get up when I notice that Damon was staring down at me, he had this intense look in his eyes.

"Siena... You're okay now." As soon as Damon spoke those words that when I knew, it wasn't a dream that it really happened.

"Elena. Attacked. Me." I spoke in broken words because as much as I didn't want to believe it, that what happened and I didn't understand why, and what the hell she is. She bit my throat I remember that as clear as day, I was scared to touch my neck but when I did my skin felt smooth. What the hell was going on? I did not dream all that was all very real.

"Siena you weren't attacked by Elena, you were attacked by Katherine." What the hell was Damon talking about? Who the hell was Katherine? "I know your confused, but Elena and her look identical." I opened my mouth wanted to speak but no words came out, because I honestly didn't know what the hell to say to all that. Damon put his hand on my face and began to stroke my cheek to comfort me, and to be honest this time it wasn't working I slapped his hand away.

"What the hell is going on Salvatore!?" I jumped out of his bed, how can he tell me that there another version of Elena out there called Katherine, who's a lunatic, and be all calm about it. "Why didn't anyone tell me Elena has a psycho twin? And why the hell did her face change? That bitch bit me!" I looked around the room for my close because somehow I've ended up in Damon shirt. I wanted answers for those questions because right now the conclusion that came into my mind, I would be locked up in a psych ward in Bellevue.

"Siena please get back into bed, you need to rest." I must have looked at him like a mad woman because the way he was looking at me, he seemed surprise by my reaction.

"You know what you seem very calm Damon, considering that I'm meant to a_ friend_. I got attacked your acting like its okay! The only reason this Katherine bitch attack me, was to send a message." I was furious right now, because I have no idea what this Katherine problem is, why the hell she was trying to send a message to Elena. Then to top it off Damon acting like none of this mattered, I thought he... just forget what I thought. I wasn't going to play freaking messenger, I am going to go back to my hotel pack my shit get away from this craziness. I headed for the door then all of sudden Damon was in front of me, how the hell did he get there before me?

"Siena...I can't let you leave like this" I tried to get pass him but he was too fast, I don't know if my reflexes were slow from the attack but Damon was moving at some crazy speed.

"Salvatore, get the hell out of my way, NOW!" I tried to barge past him but he held onto my shoulders, stopping me from and looked intensely into my eyes, I wasn't going to let his pretty blue eyes change my mind from leaving.

"Siena what message did Katherine give you?" He held on to my shoulders firmly, while looking into my eyes, I felt compelled to look into his. It felt like I was literally falling into those two crystal pools, nothing else matter, I was utterly lost in those baby blues.

**Damon P.O.V**

I was still confused by Siena dream, I couldn't understand the meaning behind it all, and why is she even thinking of this Nic guy? I know I sound jealous but it's like I was the bad guy and this guy was another bad guy, and she's talking about being in love with some other guy. I'm reading too much into it and winding myself up, it was just a silly dream, the imagination does some crazy thing when we are sleeping. I was broken out of my thoughts with Siena flipping out on me, by right she had every right to be freaking out but that wasn't helping the situation right now. I know I said I thought it would be a good idea to compel her, but with her standing in front of me with doe like eyes, it was a lot harder. Trying to calm her down when she realized what happened was hard, she was ready to walk out of the room, and I couldn't allow her to do that. She really thought that I didn't care about what happened to her, I cared more than she would ever know. Having Siena yelling at me and getting freaked out over the fact she was attacked by a vampire, and she had one standing in front of her about to compel her. Was making me lose my focus on what I needed to do, I had to man up and do this as much as I didn't want to.

"Siena what message did Katherine give you?" I place my hands on her shoulder, while looking into her eyes to get her under my compulsion, I needed to know what Katherine had to gain out of all this.

"Katherine told me to pass a message on to Elena, not fool her again." Siena spoke in hypnotic state, it wasn't enough what Katherine did to Jenna she had to hurt Siena too. I'm so going to kill that bitch and I'll be doing it slowly and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it, she be begging me to be done with it.

"Siena..." She looked into my eyes I knew he was in the state of being compelled I hated the fact that I had do this to her, and I didn't want her to hate me for doing this. But with the way she acted she would of left town, that's something I didn't want. I wanted to get to know her more, I wanted Siena in my life. I would tell her about this crazy world we lived in, but not now, now wasn't the time for her to know. "Listen to me carefully, you're going to forget what happened tonight, that you and Katherine went out clubbing, you will also forget that Katherine hurt you." Her eyes began to dilate I put my hands either side of her face so she was fully focused on me, I've done this a million times to so many people and never felt like this it felt '_wrong_'. "Tonight you didn't go out with Elena because her aunt Jenna had an accident with a knife, she's fine but Elena wanted to be with her. You and I met at the grill, we had a few drink played pool this time I kicked your ass." I felt a smile creep on my face, but I knew I had to make sure that Siena knew the half story of what happened with Jenna. "We came back here and you fell asleep on the couch and I brought you up to my room. Okay." I really hated doing this to her, Siena was innocent in all this and I was removing her memories from her, I knew I had to do it but I knew it was wrong too.

"Okay." She stood there still in that trance like state, with her green eyes boring into mine, there was something I need to say to her, something I know I couldn't do if she wasn't under compulsion.

"One last thing…" As I looked into her eyes I felt like I was looking into her soul, she is the most amazing creature I've ever seen, I had to tell her what was on my mind. "Bella, you have been in my life for short time and I don't know what you have done to me, but you have changed me. I'm known to be heartless, heartbreaker, the bad boy, the guy who doesn't care about anyone or anything apart from himself. But you've changed me, you have bewitched me. I'm a monster Siena, I'm just like Katherine" Siena expression didn't change, her eyes were still locked with mine. "I was never one to believe in love at first sight, but as soon as I saw you it got me believing." I watched as a small smile crept on her face, I hated the fact what I was going to do next but I had to. "I'm sorry for doing this to you, but it's not the right time for you to know how I feel Siena. Maybe one day you'll know the truth, but for now those feeling need to stay hidden." From a blank expression, it turned into a smile.

"Are we going to stand here all night, or are you coming to bed Salvatore?" I chuckled I moved my hand from her face and began to get undress Siena was in bed already, I got in she moved over and cuddled me, I wrapped my arms around her. You know she's someone special, when no matter what kind of mood you're in, she can always manage to make you smile. I hope that after tonight it's the end to Katherine games and we can finally return back to normality… Who am I kidding this is Katherine Pierce, and she going to get what's coming to her.


	7. Masquerade Ball Part 1

**Siena P.O.V**

As I rouse from a heavy slumber the first thing I'm aware of is that my head was killing me, I swear I had the mother of all hang overs. I am never, I mean never going to drink like that again, I can't keep up with Damon, and last night is the last time I'll do that. As I looked up at the celling it felt like the room was spinning, and this pulsing sensation at the back of my head. What the hell were we drinking? I've never felt like this after a night out, I could feel a pair of arms around me. I turned my head to see Damon sleeping peacefully, he looks so adorable when his sleeping. When I looked at him I had this feeling, it was strange because it took me a while to feel like this with Nic. You know the feeling? The butterflies that fill and flutter in your stomach? The huge, uncontrollable smile you do and can't help to stop? Better yet, to the point where you can't even say a single word because of it? The silly giddiness that takes over? The exciting, feeling, plus being overjoyed? Yeah that feeling. I know I sounded stupid because I hardly knew Damon, but it wasn't just about sex between us. Don't get me wrong the sex is something out of this world, but when you have a connection with someone. When you feel so strong for someone even in a short time, just a kiss is enough to make your knees weak, not many people can say they have that, you just can't beat that feeling.

I slowly turned over to face him, trying not to wake him in the processes, he was sleeping like a baby I don't think Damon could be easily woken up. I began to think about last night, he was so determined to beat me at pool after how he messed up the first time we played. He really wasn't falling for none of my little tactic to distract him during the match, but he sure made me pay for it after. Which I didn't mind whatsoever, that was another quality I liked about him, he could be serious, but he had this great playful side to him, which I really liked. Putting aside all my gushy feeling for Damon, I needed to go and see Elena today, it was so messed up what happened to her aunt, now that's what you call a freak accident. The saying don't play with knives comes into mind, not saying that what she was doing, but to accidently stab yourself with sharp knife kind of crazy.

"Good morning sunshine, how's your hangover?" Damon spoke with this huge grin on his face, as he wrapped his arms tightly around me closing the space between us.

"I don't have one, I'm perfectly fine." I know I was lying to him, and clearly he could see that because of the smirk on his face, but I drank more than I did last night and woken up fine. He leaned forward placing a tender kiss on my lips. "Damon..." I began to twist my lip, as I didn't know how to come out with what was playing on my mind. I mean we knew each other for couple of days and I just wanted to be clear about what this was between us. I felt so stupid to say are we couple, you know how kids do in school. I wanted to know what we were, I know I was slowly falling for him which frighten the life out of me, but it also gave me that happy feeling too. I guess why I was frighten is that I was falling for him a lot faster than any other guy. I've been in love twice, my first love was Lucas, but that was more puppy love, whereas with Nic it was that real intense kind of love, but this with Damon felt beyond that and that frightened me.

"Yes beautiful." As he spoke he snapped me out of my thoughts, what I'm going to say? _'Siena come out with it don't be a chicken he clearly likes you'._ I focused back on his face trying to read something, some kind of indication if it was a right time to say this, but the way he looking at me was kind of in a loving way.

"What is this?" I gesturing me and him, a smirk appeared on his face as he pulled me so I was on top of him. I swear he done it so fast that I didn't feel any movement, I looked down at him waiting for him to say something. He began to move my hair from my face and while gentle caressing my cheek, there was a look in his eyes like he wanted to say something but was holding back.

"Well I was kind of hoping _this_ was leading to something little more serious." I didn't expect that, but it was what I wanted to hear, because I wanted something to develop between us. I leaned in to kiss him, he wrapped his arms around me tightly, as the kisses where getting more intense someone cough, and making us break apart. I looked up to see Stefan in the door way, with this huge grin on his face, Damon sigh in frustration, I don't think he was happy with his brother interrupting us.

"Damon could you come down please." Stefan tone was uneven, I notice that they both were exchanging looks, Damon was annoyed while Stefan was quite serious.

"Stefan can't you see my girlfriend and I are busy." Damon spoke with annoyance in his voice, I felt chill go down my spine as he mention me as his _girlfriend. _

"Damon I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Stefan insisted before walking away, something must have come up as much as I wanted to spend my time with Damon, he needed to see to his brother. Like how I need to see Elena, I want to make sure that she is okay after what happened to her aunt. I went I started to climb off Damon, but he held on tight to me I began to giggle, it seems that he wasn't going to let me go, but I didn't want to come in between the brothers, if Stefan needed him he came first, family always comes first.

"Your brother sounded like he needs you. And I really need to go and see Elena, check everything okay with her." Damon began to pout, I kissed him, and he willing let me climb off him getting out of his comfy bed. "Is it okay to use your shower?" He sat up looking at me with this evil glint in his eyes as he smirked.

"You can use my shower under one condition." What did he have up his sleeve? Something told me it involved me doing something for him, depending what that is, it might be his lucky day.

"What is the condition?" He got out of bed and walked over to me _'he really had one hot body'_ this was MY BOYFRIEND, I could feel my smile getting wider the closer he came to me.

"That I join you." He spoke as he wrapped his arm around me, kissing the side of my neck. How could I refuse an offer like that, but I knew I couldn't keep him to myself. Stefan was waiting on him and I seriously don't want to start up a brotherly argument because I was distracting Damon.

"Ok Salvatore, but no funny business your brother waiting for you." He looked at me with disbelief as he pulled away from kissing my neck, it was kind of funny but that how it had to be. I got out of his grasp and headed into his bathroom, his tub looked appealing, but I probably end up in their longer than I should. I took off his shirt that I was wearing then my underwear, I stepped into the shower and put the water on. I felt Damon closely behind me, I wet my hair, as I looked down I notice the water wasn't clear, it was red colour. I looked at Damon confused, I was about to say something when he cut me off with a kiss. Damon really did have one high libido, even though I warned him no funny business somehow he got his way, it was like I was totally intoxicated by his presence and I lost all my senses. We finished in the shower Damon wrapped a towel round me, my head felt kind of sore still.

"You ok Bella?" I gave him a half smile as I touched the back of my head to check if I had a lump or something, but there was nothing there.

"Yeah I'm fine." He kissed me on the forehead he walked into the bedroom, I followed him and watch him getting dress into his dark jeans and black shirt. I didn't realises that I was staring so much until I notice that he had a cheeky grin as he notice me watching him.

"I'm just going to see what Stefan wanted." He came over and gave me a kiss and left the room. As soon as I develop feelings, I get freaked out at the possibility of getting hurt, just as I did when Nic broke my heart. I don't feel that with Damon, which is strange… It feels like I known him for a life time, that I know that he would never hurt me in that way…. Maybe I'm so loved up I'm not thinking straight, Damon like any other guy.

**Damon P.O.V**

When I woke up this morning I didn't know what to expect, I guess part of me knew that Siena was going to be acting all sweet with smiles. I knew I couldn't give away anything that happened the night before, the compulsion worked fine, because she didn't wake up freaking out. If anything she was adorable, the way she asked what we were, was the cutest thing I had seen, with her cheeks with slight blush as she waited for my reply. It was like she read my mind in that moment, because I was thinking exactly the same thing. I wanted things to progress between us, I know me Damon who been obsessed with Katherine for 145 years, to then think I was in love with Elena, but be so certain about wanting a relationship with Siena. Its mind boggling but there was something about her, I know if I was to see her with someone else that would more than bother me, I would probably end up killing the guy. So It was all made official, Siena and I were an item, all this time being a player was going to come to an end, I was going to be one woman kind of man.

What I wasn't impressed with is the fact that me and my girl were about to have a moment, and my stupid brother stopped the fun. He was trying to speak in his code meaning something _important_ was Katherine rated, I had enough of Katherine to last me a life time. Whatever it was it had to wait because I was having one on one time with my beautiful girl, of course because of his rudeness it killed the moment and Siena was all about I should see what Stefan wanted. But I still had my wicked way with her in the shower, there was one slight issue, I may have cleared up all the blood from Siena body, but when she wet her hair the water had faint colour of red. Before she could question it I pounced on her, which took away the distraction of her questioning why the water was turning like that. Once we came out of the shower I knew I had to do and deal with Stefan and whatever drama, I could see Siena touching her head with a confused expression. When I asked her about she just brushed it off with she was fine.

"I'm just going to see what Stefan wanted." I went over and gave her a kiss and left the room, I went down I really wasn't really interested with Stefan drama.

When I got to the parlour and I saw Caroline on the couch she was upset, my opinion changed about Caroline since the whole Mason tipping Liz off about us being vampires. If it wasn't for Caroline turning up and facing her mom, Stefan and I wouldn't be here today. So whatever had her freaked out like this, Stefan thinks I have the right to know about it. So I went and poured her a glass of blood mixed with a little bourbon to help her calm her down, something really had shaken her up.

"Here." I passed it to her, Caroline was in bad shape, what ever happened she was frighten. We live in Mystic Falls what could be going on for her to be like this? Or is this Caroline having one of her drama queen moments? Most likely and if it is I'm going to be pissed.

"I'm still shaking." She held out her hand as it shook slightly, then took a sip from the glass. I looked at Stefan who held this serious expression as he stared at her, god he was being broody again, I wanted this conversation over with before Siena comes down.

"What happened?" I tried to keep my tone calm because if this was over something that Stefan could deal with, I'm going to be pissed. I know my life shouldn't revolve around Siena but what we had was fresh and new, I wanted to do things with her, take her somewhere for breakfast, talk, get to know one another. There was so much about her I didn't know, I wanted to know.

"Go ahead, tell him." Stefan spoke with serious tone, which meant that I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear. I looked over at Caroline who looked even more terrified that she had to do the explaining, and she could clearly see I was losing my patient with the both of them right now.

"I saw Katherine today—"Caroline started to say I cut her off in mid-sentence.

"Where?" I wanted to hunt that bitch down and stake her after what she did to Siena, and I was going to enjoy each and every minute of it. It wouldn't only be for Siena, but for stringing me along for 145 years, for ruining my relationship with my brother. This bitch had a lot to answer for, she will suffer for it all.

"At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and... Quasi-stalk Matt." I'm standing here to hear about teen drama, I just wanted to tell her to get to the point. Of course I couldn't say it out loud it would upset her more and Stefan will be on my case, which I didn't while Siena was upstairs.

"Matt asked me if I needed a table I told him no just needed to use the little girl's room." I couldn't take it any longer, am about to really lose it here, I took in a deep breath before talking to her.

"Skip the teen drama and get to it." I wanted to get to the part where Katherine came into all this, I wasn't interesting in her stalking Matt. Caroline looked at me a little surprised while Stefan glared at me, I wasn't in the mood for his attitude right now.

"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom, even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus. I walked into the bathroom and saw Elena; she asked me if I was ok she saw me with Matt." Something tells me that this story consist of that not being Elena. "I just told her I was fine, I knew it wasn't Elena then I tried to get pass her but Katherine grabbed me and pulled me back. She asked me what gave her away, I just told her I knew Elena was at home" She sighed and had some more blood, I was pulled away from my girl because Caroline had a moment in the bathroom with Katherine? Oh I'm not pleased right now. "She wants a message to be delivered." Caroline held a worried expression as she looked at the both of us, what was with Katherine and her messages.

"What was the message?" I mean how many messages she wanted to send, she already sent two through Jenna and Siena.

"Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone, or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood." I looked over at Stefan, he looked very concerned expression. Why the hell did Katherine want this moon stone so badly, if she wanted it that bad, then I wanted it more.

"Tell him the rest of it." Stefan added, there was more to all this? Katherine becoming a real pain in the ass, this all had to be stopped once and for all.

"Tonight, at the masquerade ball." Caroline voice broke as she spoke, she was defiantly scared of Katherine and with reason to be.

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard." Stefan said while he sat next to Caroline to comfort her. What happened to Mason he had it coming, what I didn't get was the connection with this moon-stone, Mason Lockwood and Katherine, why is she so desperate?

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna and Siena was desperate. She's out of tricks." Which she was, but that was all for Elena and Stefan to stay apart, now she talking about mass killing so she can get that thing that looks like a bar of soap. No that not going to happen, we keep talking about taking her down, now was the time.

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her" I liked the way Stefan was thinking, I'm going to do something smart and that's I'm going to kill that bitch tonight.

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline pleaded. Oh god if we listen to blondie then we would screwed. There was no way in hell I was going to give anything to Katherine.

"No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight." That was the best solution all round, to have her out of our lives forever, ding dong witch it dead and all, that sounds perfect to me.

"You're not gonna kill her." Was Stefan out of his mind? Had all the hair products that he used in his hair this morning affected him? Or was this a Stefan playing the good guy? Mhm I'm going with both.

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap." Stefan was really pissed me off always had to be the righteous one, well he wasn't going to stop me, and if he thinks he can, well my brother more deluded than I thought.

"You're not gonna kill her." Oh he was getting on my last nerve, didn't he see what that bitch did to Siena and Jenna, all to hurt his precious Elena.

"Really?" I spoke as he and I began to square up. Stefan wasn't going to stop me, I really wanted to just punch him square in the face right now, but I have to keep my composure.

"Because I am." That wasn't what I expected to hear, that and the look on Stefan face right now he meant ever word. It's rare for Stefan to leave me speechless, for the first time in 145 years I'm truly impressed with my brother. Look like Katherine going to be getting her just desert and she really won't see it coming.

**Siena P.O.V**

I got myself dried and ready, but I couldn't find my clothes anywhere in Damon's room. I knew he was having some brother to brother conversation with Stefan, so I didn't want to get downstairs and intrude. I sat on the bed in my underwear, I glance around the room, it wasn't what I expected from Damon, I mean just by his personality he seems more in our times, but when you looked not only at his room but the whole house in general it had that oldies feel to it. Another thing I notice that he was a clean freak, there wasn't anything out of place maybe secretly Damon had OCD. He had been gone a while and I hadn't heard raised voices, so I knew they weren't arguing. It not like I wanted to leave but what going on with Elena playing on my mind, with what happened with her aunt, I guess I wanna make sure that she's okay. Talk about freak accident, like how she even managed to stab herself in the stomach, just thinking about made me cringe. I got up from the bed and headed toward Damon closet, I opened the door and it was just filled with dark colours, mainly dark blues, and a lot of blacks. He really needed to bright up this closet, not saying he should have bright orange or yellow shirts, but little more variety.

I took out of the black shirt and placed it on, I wasn't going to hide up here until he came up. I'll just quickly peek in and ask where my clothes are, that's not being rude. Right? I put the shirt on and button it up, I began to make my way down the stairs, I could hear voice it sounded like they were whispering more than talking at a normal level. As I walked through the foyer making my way to the parlour I saw Damon standing near the fire with a drink in his hand, with Stefan standing a foot away from him. It looked like some harsh words had been exchanged between the both of them, then I notice that Caroline on the couch, she looked kind of upset. I have no idea what going on here, maybe it not the right time for me to intrude, but if there some problem come up it's probably best for me to leave.

"Damon…" As I called out his name the look on Caroline face was priceless, I'm still convince that she has something for him. Stefan expression was different from the serious one he had early, he had this grin on his face like Cheshire cat, so I'm guessing he approved of me being with Damon. "I'm sorry I've interrupted but, I can't find my clothes, I wanted to go and check in on Elena." This was one of those awkward moment right now, when all eyes are on you, it was really intense feeling.

"I put clothes are in the wash, you spilled your drink down them. You said to wash them." In that moment I knew he was lying to me, for two reasons one being he couldn't look me in the eyes when it said it. Second being there was no way in hell I would told him to throw contour beaded skirt in the wash, not matter how drunk I may have been.

"I have a few of Elena things in my room." Stefan spoke to break the tension between the looks I was giving Damon, one thing I hate is being lied to, and this was something so stupid to be lying about. "I'm pretty sure they will fit you." Well it seemed that it was my only option, Elena didn't have a bad dress sense, but Damon and I will be having words. I mean if things got a little wild and maybe what I wore got torn I wouldn't be mad, but Damon doesn't seem to be the type of guys who would feel embarrassed by that. I'm not going to think about it any longer, all I wanted to do was leave them to whatever they need to talk about.

"Stefan would be great, I really need to get going." Damon stood there frowning, did he think I was going to hang out with him all day? Well that wasn't going to be the case. I followed Stefan upstairs into his room which was a couple of doors down from Damon's room. This room was very Stefan like, lots of books, a lot of them I notice were first editions. Their parents must have been wealthy, the one book that caught my eye was 'The Great Gatsby' that book alone it's like $3000 maybe more, Damon and Stefan didn't act like other people I knew who had money which was refreshing. I stood there as Stefan went into a draw and pulled out a pair of light wash jeans and black shirt. "Thank you Stefan." I still felt a little awkward as she still had that grin on his face, I gave him a small smile before walking out of his room going back into Damon room. I took off the shirt and put on the jeans and tank top, I began to search around the room for my shoes. He wouldn't have put those in the wash would he? Then I saw them at the foot of the bed, I put them on as I looked up Damon was in front of me.

"That looks very sexy on you." He spoke flirtatiously as I stood up straight, with these heels I had on I was pretty much eye level with him. I had to say something to him about lying to me, it was little lie, but a known or less. I didn't want that between us, I want honestly like anyone want in a relationship.

"Thanks Salvatore. Next time don't lie about me ruining my clothes." He stood there a little loss for words, I didn't want to turn this into an argument. "The next time you rip my clothes off be more careful." I wrapped my arms around his neck, he seemed more relaxed as a smile appeared on his face. "No alcohol in this world would have made me to tell you to throw my $3000 contour skirt in the wash." He began to chuckle, I think something like that actually embarrassed him, which was strange because he seemed like such a confident guy.

"Would you like me to drop you off at Elena?" yeah that would be an idea because my car is... actually were I my car? I swear I drove it last night, then again Elena cancelled maybe Damon picked me up. Either way I needed a ride to Elena house, also I didn't have any idea where she lives.

"You are a sweetheart I would love that." I pinched his cheek he didn't look impressed with me baby talking to him, well I can be goofy at time and Salvatore better get used to it.

"Come on then." He spoke shaking his head we left his room and headed down I said bye to Caroline and Stefan before leaving. The drive wasn't long drive, the neighbourhood was nice, it was your typical quite white picket fence, with perfect cut lawns with beautiful flowers. Living in the city you didn't see much of this, the only time I would see something as pictures like this was when we went to the Hampton for mini family vacation. Damon stopped in front of a house it was cute it was all white with a large front porch with several pillars with swing chair, it looked very cosy from the outside. I turned to Damon he was looking at me, it was like he had 99 problems running through his mind.

"Thank you for dropping me off." I leaned forward and gave him a kiss, I didn't want to prey too much in what was going on. I would like think in time whatever worries he had he would speak to me, but this was fresh and I wasn't going to be one of those girlfriends that won't get off his case until he tells me.

"If you want a lift back, just call me your car back at the hotel." This is another reason I liked him because just sweet gestures like that just make him even more lovable.

"Thank you. I will" I kissed him again as I was trying to open the car door, but he pulled me closer to him to intensify the kiss. As I pulled away I felt a little breathless, but tried to hide it as I got out of the car. I began to walk up to the house, one thing that went through my mind was I hope Elena didn't mind me just dropping in. I walked up the steps and knocked the door, I looked back to see if Damon was there, he was still parked up he probably stay there in case no one was in. The door opened it was Elena with a very surprised expression on her face.

"Siena…" Yep she was defiantly surprised to see me, I looked back to where Damon car was and waved, and he drove off.

"I hope you don't mind me coming over, I wanted to make sure you're ok after what happened to your aunt." She stood there just looking at me, I wondered if I had something on my face or something. Elena was acting a little strange, then again she probably worrying over what happened to Jenna.

"Sorry I'm so rude please come in." I walked in the place was just a cute on the inside, very warmly feel to it all. Elena walked into the kitchen and I followed her, I didn't want this to be awkward, I said to myself I wanted to build a relationship with Elena and this going to be the start of it.

"So how is your aunt doing?" Elena kept looking at me strangely, it seemed like she was scanning me from head to toe. Then it hit me she probably notice the clothes I was wearing. .

"By the way I'm wearing your jeans and top, Stefan gave them to me, after apparently my clothes from last night ruined." Elena kept looking at me kinda nervously, then this smile appeared on her face as she walked over to the coffee maker to switch it on.

"What happened to your clothes?" She spoke casually, that's an interesting question I felt a smirk appearing on my face because Damon pathetic attempt to lie to me was too funny.

"Well what Damon told me is that I spilled drink over me and I told him to put it in the wash." I began to chuckle, but Elena had a serious expression like it wasn't funny, I really need to get her to lighten up. "Well I know that total bull, I would never tell Damon to put my $3000 skirt in the wash no matter how drunk. I tell you how it all went done, he probably got little to kinky and ripped it or something." There it was again, that look on her face the look of being jealous, I didn't get it I mean she was with Stefan, I didn't understand why she always gave that look.

"So you and Damon are getting close." She spoke as she poured two mugs of coffee, I still remember about her warning that Damon was no good. I just hope that she wasn't going to go down that conversation again, because whatever she's going to tell me I am going to judge Damon for myself.

"We are dating now, so I guess I can officially call him my boyfriend." She turned to me and smiled and it seemed genuine, well I hoped that it was because I don't want there being bad vibe between us because of this issue she has with Damon. I heard the front door open, as I turned I saw Jeremy and Matt helping a lady in her late twenties through the door, she had long hair light brown with blonds going through it. I gathered that this was infamous Aunt Jenna, she was really pretty considering after everything she had been through. Elena rushes past me to the door to help her.

"Easy. Grab the door Jer." Matt spoke as he helped her in, it was sweet to watch them caring over her, not the best way for me to meet her, but it had to happen at some point.

"Hey, stop fussing, I'm fine." Jenna seemed to be annoyed with the way they were all fussing over her, I could see it from her point of view I hate that too. Then again it nice to know that people care and from what I can see these three care about her a great deal.

"The doctors said that you have to take it easy." Elena was obviously concerned about her recovery, it was quite a serious injury, not like she scrape to her knee.

"Yeah, you don't want to rip your stitches, haemorrhage, and die, alright?" Jeremy joked, but Jenna didn't seem amused by it, Elena helped her settle in the couch and placed a blanket on her.

"Yeah, the only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment." Jenna didn't need to feel like that, I know it's easier said than done but it was a freak accident, they happen.

"No." Matt reassure her, he was a really sweet guy very caring of others, you could just tell by looking at him.

"I walked into a knife. How does somebody do that?" Hold on she walked into a knife? Did I miss something from this story? Jenna opposed a very good question as she couldn't wrap it around in her mind.

"It was a freak accident." Elena spoke confidently, I think she was trying to make her feel better, but the truth of the matter is it's going to play on her mind how she did this.

"It happens" Jeremy added, I don't know if this me, but it kind of feels like there something more to all this, like the sublet looks between Elena and the two guys.

"Yeah, I mean I've done it like 20 times at the grill." Matt added into the conversation, I didn't think that helping the situation, but Jenna began to laugh, then winces in pain. Elena came into the in the kitchen and Jeremy follows her he looked at me slightly shocked to see me. It seems that my presence had been notice now, I kind felt a bit of a lemon sitting here hearing there conversation

"Hey Siena how have you been?" He asked while nudging me, Jeremy was a good kid, I guess that he can be a handful at times, but the way his caring about his aunt was really sweet.

"I'm good thanks, I just came to check on you guys." He stood there smiling, but when his eyes advert to Elena there was some tension between the both of them. "I'm going to introduce myself to Jenna." It looked like Elena wasn't going to do it so might as well do it myself, I left the kitchen to leave them both talk about whatever they had on their mind. When I got into the living room Matt looked up and smiled at me and Jenna looked at me confused she hadn't met me before. "Hey Matt." Matt looked up and smile, while Jenna was frowning as I walked over to her, I extended my hand "Hi I'm Siena, sorry to hear about what happened to you." She smiled and shook my hand. I sat with Jenna for a while, she was pretty cool, and funny I didn't tell her anything about me and Elena being sister. I think that discussion is for Elena, I found out she was dating Mr Saltzman. There was a little commotion between Elena and Jeremy in the kitchen, the next thing I see Jeremy walking out of the kitchen he looked annoyed he was heading for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Elena shouted after him. It looks like the siblings were arguing over something, and even thought talking to Jenna was nice and all. I didn't feel comfortable being here there was too much of a bad vibe going on, I think it's best for them that I go.

"Out, I'll be back." He yelled back at her as he exited the door, Elena sigh and stormed off into the kitchen, I looked over at Jenna and she was fast asleep, I got up from the couch and peeked my head into the kitchen.

"Elena I'm going to head off, your busy looking after Jenna I'm just in the way." Her face sadden it was like he felt guilty for not speak to me much, but maybe I was stupid to come here after a dad of what happened. Clearly Elena and Jeremy were having some sibling problems, I really came at the wrong time.

"Siena I'm so sorry. I've not been the best host." I couldn't help but chuckle because she certainly wasn't a great host but I wouldn't hold that against her.

"It's ok you can make it up to me." I didn't want bad feeling between us, I know there be times in my life where it will be the other way around. I went over and gave her a hug to show her that there wasn't any hard feeling.

"I'll call you soon and I promise to make it up." I said goodbye to Matt and left the house I kind of knew the way to the grill from here, it all seems a familiar.

Walking down these quite street was refreshing, it gave me time to think about what I am going to do next, like how long was I planning to be in Mystic Falls. I know at some point I need to go back home, I had put journalism school on hold looking for Isobel, but I can't permanently leave it on hold because of what going here. I know that Damon and I were new as a couple, would it last as long distance? Thinking about all this was seriously giving me a headache, I just needed to take it day by day. I finally arrived at the grill I walked in heading straight to the bar, I ordered a bourbon, and should I really be drinking after last night? Probably not but you only live once. My drink was brought over and I began to drink it, it felt nice going down my throat a nice warm feeling. I had been there for about an hour and 3 drinks later, I thought I better text Damon to drop me off at the hotel. I was about to get my phone out, when I saw Elena walk in, she looked different from earlier maybe she just got changed.

"Hey Elena." She looked over at me and smirk appeared on her face, well she looked in a better mood than she did an hour ago. Maybe she had sorted things out with Jeremy and that's why she seems kind of smittenly happy.

"Hey Siena how your day going?" Was it me or did Elena not realize that we only saw each other an hour ago?

"I saw you an hour ago Elena…" She shrugged her shoulders as she sat on the stool next to me. "So I'm guessing you come here to make it up to me for being a bad host earlier?" She arched her brow and that same smirk appeared on her face, what was Elena deal?

"Oh yeah I'm sorry about that" She didn't sound genuine in the slightest in her apology to me. "I know how I can make it up to you, tonight at the Lockwood's there a Masquerade ball. Why don't you come, we will have a blast there together." A masquerade ball? That sounded kind of fun, and would defiantly make up for brushing me off from earlier.

"I think that would be great. I'm up for a blast considering last night we didn't get to go out, but that's understandable with what happened to Jenna." She sat there frowning like it was all new to her, I am debating if Elena has a memory problem or something.

"I have to go." She jumped off her stood. "I'll meet you there about half 8." She called out to me as she walked away, there was something different about Elena I wasn't sure what it was maybe it was because she wasn't stressed out. I got my phone out to text Damon.

**Siena**_: Hey __Damon would it be ok to drop me off to the hotel I'm at the grill xx_

**Damon P.O.V**

Well today has been productive I finally can say Siena is mine that was my highlight of my day, my excitement was for tonight when I kill that bitch who ruined my undead life for 145 years. She would finally out of my life that alone is the epitomic of my day. So how was all this going to go down? Well everyone had their part to play tonight at this party, but the thing is Katherine was sneaky we all need to be prepared. So after dropping Siena off at Elena's Stefan and I called up the usual suspects to get ready for Katherine take down. Ric's weapons were all at the house, now it was about leaning to use them. Of course Stefan was asking 21 questions about Siena, how it was all going. To be honest I didn't want to say much about it, but as he was asking I thought I'll be a bit graphic, which soon shut him up. Everyone had finally turned up and we were all congregated in the library, of course Siena and Elena were excluded from all this. Siena because I didn't want her to get involved in all this, and Elena because we would get a little confused with which one was who. Katherine acting like Elena to a T, we only needed one version and that was her. So Ric was going to make sure that Elena stayed at home with him and Jenna, and Siena I needed to still figure something out to not let her find out about tonight.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Ric wanted to play a part of this too, I get why he wanted to Katherine had mess around with him too, also he was the only one who knew these weapons better than anyone here. Hs just had to have faith in us that we would get this done, which it will believe me.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Of course Stefan was worrying over Elena when didn't he. I get that he loves her and everything but sometimes he could seriously be over the top with it all.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight." Ric seemed a little disappointed, but babysitting Elena and making sure she didn't find out was hard work enough. Maybe I could convince Siena to go spend some time with Elena tonight, then at least my mind would be at ease. because I will know where she is. Yeah that sounds like a plan to me.

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan asked everyone I looked round the room, he was right we couldn't have anyone who will back out last minute.

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline." I looked directly at her, I knew she was scared of Katherine she played an important part to this plan I didn't want her to mess it up.

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around." Well there wasn't a problem about any of those running around, I dealt with Mason. So we are in a werewolf free zone, nothing to be frighten about.

"Oh, I took care of Mason." I couldn't help but smile, that night when I tortured the hell out of him was one of my best night since being here, well of course that was before Siena rolled into town,

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Little Gilbert was on the ball today, how was he all clued up about how this werewolf thing works. Well at least someone knew the whole processes.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asked her, I heard my phone go off, I took it out and there was a new message from Siena I opened it.

**Bella:** _Hey Damon would it be ok to drop me off to the hotel I'm at the grill xx_

I couldn't help but smile as I read her text, she really knew how to brighten my day up.

**Damon:**_ Yes Bella I don't mind I'll be there in 5 minutes xx_

"But no one gets hurt." I heard Bonnie finally speak, really she didn't get the point, and someone was going to get hurt. It was only going to be one person and she needed to understand, she wasn't going to walk out of that party alive.

"Except, Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart." I had to make that clear from the get go, I grab my jacket from the couch, and made my way out of the room, I had a beautiful lady waiting on me.

"Where are you going Damon?" I heard Stefan ask, typical he had to know my every move, how did he survive all these years when we were apart?

"I'm going to pick up my girlfriend, if that's ok with you." Everyone else apart from Caroline and Stefan seemed confused they didn't know about me and Siena, I walked out of the house and got in the car and drove to the grill. I wanted this to work with Siena, I didn't know how long she would be in Mystic Falls, but once Katherine was dead nothing was going to keep me here. New York has always been one of my favourite places to live, I would give this life here in a heartbeat to have some kind of future with her.

**Siena P.O.V**

I don't think I could get used to this kind of life, it was quite not exactly what am used to, yeah it would be nice for a break, but to live here, I would pull my hair out. I needed to be on the go, having everything within reach, which wasn't going to be the case here. I was waiting for Damon to reply back to me, I knew I didn't have long to get ready at the most 2 hours, but I'm sure I could do it. My phone went off I hope it was Damon, I looked and it a message from him saying he would be here in five minutes. Damon was certainly ticking all the right boxes for being the perfect boyfriend, he is such an angel. I ordered another drink while I waited, I began to reflect at my time since coming here and it has been crazy, then I thought about how I haven't kept in touch with my mom and dad. I'm a terrible daughter, tomorrow I'm going to call the both of them and have real good catch up, I don't want them to feel that because I found Elena I was pushing them away. I felt someone kiss my right cheek, I turned to see Damon, I couldn't help but smile.

"How was your day Bella?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me; from his face he liked it.

"Well it been ok, Elena wasn't really with it, I get that she had to look after Jenna. I just felt like I was getting in her way, so I came down here." Damon's hand drifted to my hip. It settled there and pulling me closer. I inhaled sharply against his warm chest, chiselled to perfection. Must he be so perfect? I splayed my hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead I left it there. His breathing quickened as did mine, Damon began nuzzling my neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. I urged myself to push away, because we were in such a public place but couldn't. My limp body began to tremble uncontrollably, as his head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to me. Our breaths mingled, my heart fluttered inside my chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss, his arms encircled around my wait drawing me closer to him. As he slowly pulled away his baby blues boring into mine.

"You should have called me, I would have got you sooner." I really want to really bother him too much while I am in town, I don't know what going down with the brother. Something told me Damon needed to be with Stefan and deal with whatever was going on.

"It's ok Elena has promised to make it up to me." I was excited about going to this ball with her, actually I didn't expect a small town like this to be holding such an event. Something told me this party was going to be a night that I will not forget.

"Shall we go?" I nodded I got off the stool and we headed out and got in the car, the whole ride there I didn't talk much, I kept thinking of what I had in my closet back in the hotel that would be suitable for tonight.

We arrived at the hotel Damon said he couldn't come up as he had something to do with Stefan, I didn't mind whatsoever. I wanted him to spend time with his brother, as tonight I was going to be spending time with mine, he did mention that I should go and see Elena tonight, well plans were already made but I wasn't going to bore Damon with them. I went up to my room to get ready, I headed for the shower I undress got in washed my body and my, I got out wrapping a towel around me I walked into the bedroom, I went to my closet and I started to search for the dress I had in mind I found it. It was long green dress it had a slight train it had one strap on the shoulder I placed it on the bed. I dried myself I put on my underwear on, then I started on my hair. Drying it first then styling it I put it up in a French pleat, my makeup it was all natural tones to finish it off I applied light pink gloss. I looked at the clock it was eight already I went in the closet and got some gold sparkly Gucci sandals. I put them on before I put the dress on and looked in the mirror I had to admit I look 'HOT', I remember one more thing I needed. I went over to my dresser and opened my vanity case, I had a mask in there from the last Masquerade ball I went to, it was black lace detail with feathers at one side I put it on I checked the clock and I had ten minutes until I met Elena. I grabbed my purse making sure I had everything I left and headed to my car.

I got in and began to drive to Lockwood's I got there in about 20 minutes there was a lot of cars, it seems that maybe the whole town turned up for this. I parked up and got out of the car walked to the house, I didn't know anyone here but I'm sure I'll be fine till I find Elena. I walked up the stairs this place was pretty amazing the gardens were beautiful. I got to the entrance I was greeted and I walked in the place was beautiful very traditional really stunning. I really didn't know anyone here a waiter went pass with a tray of champagne I took one and began to sip it. Now I had to find Elena I really hope she hasn't blown me off again, because I will be pissed this time.

**Damon P.O.V**

When I went to get Siena from the grill and I heard about how Elena was with her, it annoyed me because I could see that Siena was making all the effort. I get that Jenna got hurt and I get that Elena was stressed with this Katherine issue, but she doesn't want Siena knowing about all this as much as I did. With her being so shady eventually Siena either gonna not bother no more, or she want to know why Elena keeps behaving like this. After the bitch is dead tonight, Elena and I are going to have a talk about this Siena situation, I don't want her to feel like an outcast, or that she's in the way like she felt today. That not how things will be from now on, because the only person who will lose out in the end will be Elena. Siena was a good person and just by the way she talks about Elena, she wants to know her sister, she wants to do all the sisterly things.

I dropped Siena off at the hotel that girl really did know how to keep me wanting more when she kissed me I really wanted to up to her room and spend the night with her. Of course I couldn't do that because I had to deal with this Katherine problem, part of me wanted to show off my new girl. If I brought Siena with me but it was far too dangerous, especially after what happened last night I didn't want her getting into anymore danger. I did not want to do any more compelling on her either, nope that not how this relationship was going to happen. I got back home and went straight upstairs into my room and had a shower and got ready in my black tux with white dress shirt and black tie. I went downstairs and Stefan was ready, he seemed really focused about tonight, but will he actually kill Katherine. What that saying seeing is believing.

I picked up my keys and we both left neither of us spoke, I think it was because after 146 years of Katherine in our lives she be finally gone. We both wanted to focused and not rile one another up and losing that focus. We arrived at the Lockwood mansion, it was filled with members of the founding family and whatever people from the town. Both of us were looking around the front of the house to see if we spotted Katherine, of course we knew she would be disguised as Elena.

"Do you see her?" I asked him I was still looking around, I couldn't see her anywhere, and we needed to do this take down unnoticed by any of the guest.

"Nope! You're sure you can do this?" I couldn't believe he even asked me that, did he realize what this bitch did to my girlfriend, he pissed me off with that comment because out of the two of us it wasn't going to be hesitating.

"Who are you talking to?" I glared at him, what did he think, that I still had _feeling _for her, nahh I just struck gold with Siena, there no way in hell would I revert back to Katherine.

"Oh, I had the chance to kill her, and I hesitated." Well that's Stefan not me, believe me I have many reason why I wanted to kill her, the lies she told for one, making me wait around for 145 years thinking she was desiccated, impersonating Elena by kissing me and screwing with my head. Oh the final nail in the coffin was attacking Siena, no there was going to be no holding back by me.

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate." I think that will shut him up now, because deep down he knew there was no way I was going to allow Katherine to get away with the things she's done. I was about to walk off but he caught hold of my arm making me turn to him.

"You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen." REALLY Stefan you had to bring that up, what did he get, that I hated Katherine, nothing was going to stop me.

"I won't hesitate." I spoke through my teeth, I was going to lose it with him very soon if he didn't drop this right now.

"Okay." I don't think he was convinced, but I don't care he will see later when I drive a stake through Katherine heart believe me that was going to be the best feeling ever.

We both went our separate way I went into the main hall looking for Katherine I couldn't see her anywhere, I knew he would try and pass herself off as Elena, but we all knew Elena was safely at home. I notice a girl in long green dress she looked familiar her olive skin her hair was up her dress clung to her curve perfectly. She turned to my direction she was sipping champagne, why did she look so familiar? I knew it wasn't Katherine that was for sure, this girl was far more stunning, I notice her eyes through the mask. I knew those eyes, there was no mistaking that it was Siena. She looked like a goddess, I felt my jaw drop as I continued to admire her, but I snapped myself out this trance. What was she doing here? I didn't like the fact that she looks like she looking for someone, I needed to get her out of here before this Katherine take down happens.

**Siena P.O.V**

I was still looking around for Elena, I hadn't seen her yet, right now I was getting a little pissed because she was the one who made the suggestion to come here, and she's nowhere in sight. I know I need to keep my composure, maybe she had to help Jenna with her dressing for her wound before coming out, and she's running late. So I went into the other room that was filled with guest, maybe she was in there. I was about to walk off when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there was this gorgeous guy in front of me in a black tux with a white shirt and black tie with a black mask. I looked at this handsome stranger with tousled dark brown hair, which was thick and lustrous. Behind the black mask were these mesmerising deep ocean blue, flecks of silvery light performed ballets throughout. His face was strong and defined, his features moulded from granite. A playful smile had drawn into a hard line across his face. His perfect lips ripe for the kissing.

"Damon?" I asked a little confused, he didn't say he was coming here then again neither did I. I stood there still hypnotized just by his presence of being here, while he still held this playful smile.

"Siena you look absolutely beautiful." He gently picked up my right hand and kissed the top of it, sending a chill down my spine.

"You look rather tasty yourself." I lean towards him and kissed him softly, I was grateful that he was here because I think I may have been stood up by Elena.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked with curiosity in his voice, I guess this was the last place he expected me to be,

"Elena, she meant to be meeting me here. I saw her at the grill before you picked me up and she told me about this event. She wanted to make up for last night and what happened today." I notice that he had this worried expression, as he glanced around the room. "What are you doing here you never mention you were going to this." I hope I didn't sound like a possessive girlfriend, and I probably did but I didn't get why he would say he was coming here.

"Elena told me about the both of you coming here, so I wanted to surprise you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes for a few seconds, gave him a long passionate kiss. I thought it was so sweet of him to do that, to turn up here and surprise me, I love surprised and this was such a sweet gesture.

"Would you do the honour of dancing with me Miss Russo?" Damon spoke in a southern accent it made me giggle, as he sounded very old fashion, like someone from the 1800.

"It would be an honour Mr Salvatore," I placed my hand into his and he guild me to the dance floor. We began to dance I had my arms around Damon neck and he had his around my waist we both kept looking into each other's eyes. We were half way through the dance and neither of us spoke we both lost into each other's eyes Damon broke the silence.

"You've been the best thing that happened to me in a very long time." Damon was a real romantic, I placed my lips to his, and kissed him, I could literally kissing him all day long. I was so lucky to have met Damon he was my perfect man, I know that when the day came my parents will love him as much as I do. The song finished I heard Damon phone go off, he pulled it out of his pocket and read what was on the screen. I notice that his face changed, from this adorable smile to concern.

"Damon is everything ok?" I had to ask because it was like whatever was in that message, had made him very unhappy.

"Siena will you stay here, don't move. I need to just need to speak to Stefan, I won't be long." He gave me quick kissed me and went. Great and once again I was left alone, what was with everyone tonight, Elena stood me up and Damon left me. Something going on and I am going to find out exactly what it is.


	8. Masquerade Ball Part 2

**Damon P.O.V**

Having Siena turn up here wasn't what I expected, when she spoke about Elena asked her to meet her here, I knew in that moment it was all Katherine. It wasn't enough she took a chunk out of her neck, but now she brought her here knowing that we were going to be here. Knowing Katherine she would of used Siena as collateral damage, well that's not going to happen not on my watch. I was in two mind about going ahead with this, because Siena look too beautiful all I wanted to do was bring her back home, and have my wicked way with her. Look at all this logically because tonight was the only opportunity that we are going to finally take Katherine down, and I would have many other times that I would have the opportunity to do that. Dancing with Siena was something else she really had excellent rhythm, as we _continued to dance and spin. The lights were twinkling with every step as Siena spun in delicate circles, her dress billowing out. She was something truly breath taking I could see that all eyes were on her, but in a typical Siena fashion she didn't notice as she smiled at me and her beautiful eyes sparkled. She was really blinding me by her _beauty, I couldn't see anyone apart from her. I will admit that I could see myself falling in love with her, she was different to Katherine, and Elena am not talking about appearance. There was something about her that was intoxicating, I didn't believe in love at first sight, but I've become a believer of it now.

I know I thought I had these strong feeling for Elena, but from the moment that I set eyes on Siena they faded away as quick as they came. Elena loved Stefan and I understood that now, because Siena was mine and no one else and I know that the first time in 170 years I could see myself being with this one girl. The song had finished, I heard my phone, when I looked I saw I had a message from Stefan stating that everything was in place. I had to make sure that Siena stay clear from Katherine who she thinks is Elena, so I asked her to stay put until I came back. I knew we had to do this tonight, I wanted to do this, but I didn't want Siena to be here while we were doing this. It looks like I didn't have a choice. I walked away from her hoping she wasn't going to follow and just listen to me. I went up to the room that Bonnie done the spelled, basically we would all be trapped in that room, meaning that once Katherine walks in there was no way out. As I walked in Stefan was in there already he was pacing he looked up as I walked in.

"Finally what took you so long?" Stefan was really stressed out, but he didn't need to take it out on me. Now wasn't the time for us to be at each other throat, our focus and anger should be on the evil one and nothing else.

"I'm sorry baby bro, I was kind of distracted by seeing my girlfriend here." Stefan looked at me with widen eyes, yeah it was just surprise to me, believe me Siena turning up here was the last thing I expected.

"Siena here? How did she even know about the party?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes, who else would have told her to come here.

"Well she was invited actually by _Elena_ aka Katherine." I watched as Stefan didn't look too please with hearing that Katherine been playing Elena with Siena. I knew the reason he cared about Siena because he was Elena sister, he didn't want her getting involved in all this as much as I didn't.

"Well I'm going to hide till this bitch comes." I walked into the en-suite bathroom and stood there waiting, I was listening out for Caroline and Katherine to come. After a while I could hear some talking, so I used my vampire hearing to listen in on the conversation.

"_Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it._" Caroline wined, well she playing her part pretty well, I have to say I was impressed with her acting skill here hoping that Katherine falls for it.

"_Shut up!_" Katherine snapped back at her, their footsteps were closer, I knew they were outside the room now. "_Which room is it?"_ Katherine demanded, what the hell did I see in her? Like there nothing about her that was remotely attractive, and that demanding side of her was a real turn off. I can't even say I had been compelled to love her like Stefan was, nope I was a total fool.

"_It's that one._" Caroline spoke as she sobbed, I heard Katherine walks into the room. Every part of me wanted to jump out now and stake her, but that wasn't part of the plan. I needed to keep a cool head for now.

"_Where is she?_" Katherine spoke in frustration, well things are going to get very interesting now. Caroline started to laugh, and who could blame her she fooled Katherine Pierce of all people.

"_I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it_" I was actually little proud of her she actually did it, I thought out of everyone she was going to be the one to mess up.

"_What the...? Stefan?_" Oh baby bro made his appearance, she wasn't expecting that, damn I wish I could see the look on her face right now.

"_Hello Katherine._" I could tell by Stefan voice he was going to enjoy this as much as I will. Well it was going to be a Salvatore brother tag team on Katherine, what an epic way for her to die.

"_Goodbye Katherine._" Caroline added, before walking away, oh I beat Katherine got that dumbstruck look on her face, I was itching to get out of here, but I was waiting on Stefan signal.

"_You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?_" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice, she really thinks that Stefan was going to do this alone. She maybe older than us and stronger, but there was no way that she could stop the both of us attacking her.

"_No, but he can._" That was my cue, I came out; with a compressed air weapon in my hands. I shot it at Katherine and the stake goes in her back. Stefan rushes over to Katherine and drives the stake through her arm. We both were fighting with her, she tries to stake me, but Stefan catches her by behind, they both fall on the floor. Stefan was strangling from behind, so she couldn't move. I went over and I was about to stake her, this is what I've been waiting for since the moment I found out she had played me.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena!" Jeremy called out, making me stop what I was about to do. "Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!" I was surprised by the news, then again this was the evil one she would have a backup plan. Katherine smiles as it's been made common knowledge that we couldn't do anything to her, reluctantly Stefan releases her and gets up.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." I REALLY I wanted to rip her throat out right then and there, but she had a spell on Elena and if I did that it would result to Elena death. Stefan would kill me and Siena would never forgive me if she knew. Katherine takes the stake from my hand, while Stefan and I both look at Jeremy with disbelief, I swear Katherine had nine lives or something.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!" Stefan was worried about Elena, I was too, but not like I would have been before. It was more like caring for a little sister now. Jeremy about to leave he was staring at something, for a few second at his right. What was his deal didn't he realise that his sister was in great danger? After a moment he left to check on Elena

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure." She cuts her hand with the stake, but Stefan hits Katherine's hand and throws the stake on the floor. "Okay. So, how about that moonstone?" She requested, no one spoke, and there was no way she was going to walk out of this with the moon stone. "The three of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough." She really had to bring that up, I really can't believe I was in love with her for 145 years.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Saying that made feel a little better I was just stating 'FACT', Katherine just need to be buried 6 feet under so we could all move on with our lives.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite." I'm still those thing just not to a bitch like her, I only need to be those thing and that was to one person and that was Siena.

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago." I didn't want her knowing that guy was still here, she would use it against me. If she has an inkling that part of me was still there, she would use that to her advantage.

"Good. He was a bore." That was the finally straw, I just wanted to kill her for that comment. I was about to go for her when Stefan stepped in.

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan snapped Katherine looked at him with a smirk upon her face in a typical Katherine manner.

"Where is the moonstone?" She wasn't going to give up about this moon stone, did she really think that we were going to willingly hand it over. I watched as Stefan walked over to her with caution.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan keeping his tone normal, I knew he was worrying about Elena that if he did anything to provoke her she would do something to hurt Elena. I was just grateful that Siena was out of this all, I do not want her to be mixed up in all this.

"Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?" Here we go Katherine manipulating well trying to, I didn't worship Elena, far from it, but I didn't want anything to happen to her.

"That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?" Yep Katherine was as transparent as a pane of glass, always trying to play us against each other.

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?" I stood there with gasping jaw, I didn't love Elena that I knew for sure.

"So my boyfriend in love with my little sister?" I looked at the entrance of the room there was Siena standing there looking at the three of us with a not impressed expression. How much did she hear? Well she heard Katherine say I was in love with Elena ' .no' I wasn't in love with Elena. Katherine started to giggle as she found it amusing, while Stefan stood there froze. This is what I didn't want to happen because of Katherine whatever I had with Siena was ruined, how was I going to get out of this now?

**Siena P.O.V**

After Damon left I went to go and get another glass of champagne, am normally a social butterfly, talking to anyone and everyone. I just felt like a real outcast here, with the looks I kept getting wasn't helping with my anxiety right now. I don't even think with all this champagne available wasn't going to help either. I am annoyed with Elena because she told me to meet her here and she's a no show, I know her aunt had only come out of hospital but a phone call a text to say she wasn't coming would have been nice. I glance around the room and I finally saw someone I knew, and that was Caroline, she looked really pretty in her red gown. I went to walk over to her as I did I saw that some girl had pinned her against the wall quite violently. The girl had long brown hair, wearing black lace dress, I wasn't going to stand around allow someone to treat Caroline like this. As I went a little closer and notice it was Elena, I was going to approach them but Caroline looked frighten, what the hell was going on? Something wasn't right here and part of me wanted to intervene, but if they were fighting maybe I shouldn't get involved. Elena finally let go of Caroline, she began to rub her neck wow I didn't know little sis had that much strength, I guess looks can be deceiving then.

I couldn't hear what they were saying to one another, but whatever it was Elena wasn't impressed with Caroline. I watched as they both headed up stairs, I had a bad feeling about this these two were friends, real good friends from what I've seen. I know I said I wouldn't get involved but whatever it is I'm sure between the three of us we can work it out. I waited until they were at the top of the stairs before I followed, there was something really not right I could tell by the body language. I mean Caroline looked totally terrified of Elena. I slowly crept up the stairs I could hear Elena and Caroline voices, I walked down the hallway trying not to be seen. I found a perfect spot where I could see into the room, I needed to know what the problem was before I went barging in there. Elena walked into the room and moments latter she was trying to get out of the room, but for some strange reason she couldn't, it was like an invisible wall was stopping her.

What happened after left me totally speechless, this girl who I thought was Elena all this time wasn't Elena at all, she was a psychopathic version of Elena called Katherine. What annoyed me even more is that the Salvatore brothers along with every other person I've met knew about her. I nearly got caught by Jeremy listening in, as he came rushing to say if they hurt Katherine, Elena would be hurt too. He tried to convince me to leave but I just gave him a death glare, I wanted to know what the hell was going on and I wasn't leaving until I found out. I couldn't believe what I was hearing these guys were talking about something called a moon stone, and witches, with my own eyes I saw this Katherine change. When I mean change I'm talking about fangs and all, like this couldn't be real, could it? Then it all hit me like ton of bricks, if this Katherine was a _vampire slut_ as Damon put it that would mean that the brothers were too.

My heart began to accelerate of the realization of all this, every single part of me want to walk, no run away but I couldn't. Something was stopping me from leaving, I knew deep down that the reason was Damon. They were nothing like the story-book vampires: pale with overgrown canines and a dislike of garlic. Damon and Stefan were like a regular guy, almost. Their skin was a little on the waxy side, but they walked in the daylight, and they certainly didn't sparkle. Even their sense of humour was dark though, no room for sentimentality, and Damon was the only person I knew who never got offended over anything. I guess after a few centuries he'd seen it all, heard it all, and done it all. As much as my head was telling to run for my life, my heart wanted to stay put, did knowing that Damon was vampire change anything for me? No it didn't my feelings hadn't changed, yeah am frighten but that's just a natural reaction. So no I wasn't going to run I was going to confront this Katherine and the brother's. Once I am done with that, Elena and I are going to have a very serious conversation, I don't think she naïve not knowing her boyfriend diet a lot different to hers.

I moved closer to the door and stopped when I heard that this Katherine had been with both brothers, she actually sounded proud of it, all that screamed in my mind was whore. Then Elena got brought up, that Stefan and Damon worshiped her, there was a tone of jealously in her voice. Maybe it's the fact that they can stand Elena, from what I heard they are willing to kill this bitch.

"_So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?_" She spoke as I stood in the door way, I stood there in utter shock to hear that Damon in love with Elena. Was that really the case? Was Damon in love with my sister? Well the only way I would find anything out is if I speak up.

"So my boyfriend in love with my little sister?" All three of them looked over at me with shocking expressions, yeah they didn't expect for me to turn up. What annoyed me was Katherine giggling, of course she found it all amusing. My eyes adverted to the brothers. Stefan stood there frozen, and Damon looked utterly speechless, how long did they think they could keep this from me? "So no one is going to talk now? Let me see if I'm up to date with the status quo… You—" I pointed at Katherine "- Are a psycho version of my sister, who has screwed him—" I pointed at Stefan who looked ashamed, and he should be. "- And you also screwed him." I said pointing at Damon, whose expression hadn't changed, can vampires go into shock I wonder? "And they both were madly in love you." I shook my head as this was beyond dysfunctional. "Boys I know your parents probably told you to share your toys, but that just nasty." Katherine busted into laughter after that comment, well the last joke was on her because I wasn't done yet. "I don't know why you're laughing sweetie, cause that sluttish sleeping with two brothers, but then again I guess you don't have any self-respect to be whoring it around." Now I was the one laughing, and she didn't like it one bit. She came at me full speed but the invisible wall stopped her, I wasn't frighten because I knew whatever this force was would stop her from hurting me. I continued to laugh at her right in her face, I mean like full on belly laugh because this bitch was dumb. I flinched as soon as her face changed there was dark veins under her eyes and fangs appeared, it all looked familiar. "That isn't a good look Katherine don't mean to be rude... Actually I do. You look fucking ugly like that, I would keep that side to your face hidden." I heard Stefan laugh at my comment, but Damon hadn't moved still, I bet his thinking how was he going to get out of this. Well it was all out there was nothing to be said, Damon was a vampire I knew that but I wanted him to confess that to me. I was broken out of my thoughts with Katherine once again tried to go for me, really was she that dumb. "Don't you getting it, you can't hurt me. The apple didn't fall to far from the tree with you." I think my perk of tonight was insulting this Katherine, it was obviously her that I saw today at the grill and told me about this party, no doubt I was going to be bait at some point in the evening if she didn't get her own way.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to torture you slowly and painfully." She spoke with vengeance in her voice, I was going to respond, but Stefan got in there first.

"Oh, stop it!" Katherine turned around to him with this playful smile on her face, was all of this a freaking joke to her. God I've been around her for a couple of minutes and I wanted to stake her.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" Katherine teased, Oh please Stefan just… No that couldn't happen, Jeremy already said whatever pain they inflict on Katherine, Elena was getting the repercussion of it.

"Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead." She looks at Damon, he really was in another world, I would really love to know what the hell he was thinking right now.

"Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too." Katherine smirked at looked over at me, was she being for real right now? She approached Damon with a seductive look in her eyes and for the first time there was a reaction from him, he pushed her away making her stumble back a few steps

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires, so what's in that for you?" Werewolves as well? Why not add pixies and fairies too. I cross my arm and leaned against the door, believe me I really don't know what I've walked into, but Katherine is a vampire, some Mason guy is a werewolf, oh yeah the guy who's my boyfriend also falls into the category of creature of the night.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon actually has a voice, he glance over at me and there was clear regret in his eyes. Oh Mr Salvatore we going to be having a BIG conversation after this is done.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town." How much supernatural crap is in this town? Like this is impossible, it can't be real, I'm going to wake up in my hotel room any moment and realize I'm late to this party. Yep that's what's going to happen.

"I'm sorry to disturb this little reunion, but I just need some clarification." The tree of them turned to me, all with various expressions. "What hell are you all?" I knew exactly what they were, part of me didn't wanna hear the answer, but I had to have confirmation. Katherine held this amused look on her face, she was loving all this.

"Damon why don't you tell your little girlfriend what you are?" I looked at him all he was doing is glaring at Katherine, how long did he think he could keep this from me? Did he think that eventually I could find out? Or that I'm going to notice certain things?

"Siena, you have figured it out already, no more need to be said." I couldn't help but laugh because if he thought that he was going to get away with this that easily. No that's not gonna happen, I want a clear answer, and I wanted it now.

"No Salvatore. I want to hear it from your mouth. What are you?" Damon and Stefan shared a look, I don't know why he was checking with Stefan to if it was okay. Just freaking answer the question, I notice Stefan nodded to him, Damon turned to me with mixed emotions spreading across his face.

"Stefan and I have been Vampires since 1864. Katherine was the one who turned us." Okay his a vampire, I heard everything correctly, hold up did he say 1864?

"Wow your old Salvatore." Stefan let out laugh, and I did to, I don't think this was all sinking in my head what was going on. I'm convince that all of this is some of dream, it had to be because vampires, werewolves, witches that all things in a story book… Right?

"Damn it! Where is that witch?" Damon complained as he began to pace, he looked really frustrated and obviously didn't like the fact that I teased him about his age.

"We could play charades." Katherine spoke playfully, god she was the most annoying version of Elena. It was too canny how much they looked like, literally they were twins, but that wasn't possible because Katherine was just as old as the brothers. Was she a distant relative? Even if she was no one could look that much like a distant relative, the genes along the line would change everything. God my head felt like it was going to explode thinking about this.

"You bargained the moonstone" Stefan mumbled, I wanted to know the deal with this moon stone. Like what the hell was a freaking moon stone for a start, why was it so goddam important to Katherine?

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon spoke in frustration as he looked over at Stefan, who looked deep in thought.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Okay I'm really confused about all this, but Katherine looked intrigued as Stefan spoke.

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb." The tomb? I think I'm missing a part of the story here... what the hell did a tomb have to do with all this? This seems to be getting complicated by the minute here. "Thanks to you, by the way." She pointed over at Damon. "Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?" Yes I'm missing a lot of the story, hearing what I've heard so far maybe the best thing for me is just to walk away from all this. So why hadn't I, that the huge question hanging over my head right now.

"You and me both, honey." Damon snapped back at her, wow he didn't even deny it either, he really was that madly in love with her.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan spoke up, but I couldn't stop looking at Damon. I knew he was too good to be true, his goddam vampire and there is a lot of drama around him aka ex-lover who looks identical to Elena. Which made that point that Katherine made about him being in love with her actually logical, what was I to him just a stand in? I just wanted a simple life, but how I can expect that when his a vampire, and has psycho ex who unhinged. The question that played on my mind was he in love with Elena? I mean Elena and Katherine look alike and he had been in love with her for god knows how many years. I know Elena nothing like Katherine she kind gentle why wouldn't he be in love with her. I was so stupid to develop felling for him, and what worried me would I be able to stop them knowing what I know now.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." Katherine flirt with Stefan by running her fingers down his chest, Stefan didn't seems to be enjoying it much and if he did I would so tell on him. Something tells me that he hates Katherine with a passion as much as Damon, or they were both putting on a real good act on for me.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" He asked, I guess that was a good question to ask, this silly moon stone seems to have some kind of significant, someone like Katherine wanting it so badly it had to be important.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Damon responded, he was right like Katherine was really going to spill her reason for wanting this stupid stone.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" I don't know why I was standing here still, I need to go back to my hotel and consider about going back to New York. All this was beyond me now, I was about to turn to leave I notice Damon looked at me pleading with his eyes for me not to go. I guess I had to hear him out before I chose to walk away from all this, I owed myself that, because if I chose to walk at least I would know the whole story, and I will be hearing the whole story.

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi." I watched as Stefan looked at her really surprised to hear what she had told him. "Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you." Stefan need to get a restraining order on her or something that is what you call a certified stalker.

"Who were you running from?" He demanded, and she mouthed to him 'love you. Yes it's confirmed she is a crazy version of Elena, I looked over at Damon who seemed even angrier about all this, and he walked over and pour himself a glass of scotch.

"We're missing the party. I'll have one of those." She demanded, what did either of them actually see in her? I mean yes she pretty but her personality really stinks.

"Right away Miss Katherine." Damon mimics the voice of a servant boy as he gives her a glass, why did he do that? Like was he still whipped by her? I would have told her to go to hell.

"Thank you." She went to drinks it, then Damon grabs hold of her, and pushes her against the wall, maybe he wasn't whipped. He tries to stake her but Stefan stops him in time, I felt my heart racing not because that bitch was going to get staked, but if Jeremy was right about hurting Katherine would hurt Elena. If he succeeded in killing her he wouldn't only kill Katherine but Elena.

"No, no! Damon, don't!" I yelled at him, he turned to look at me still holding the stake close to her heart, I could see that he was contemplating, but if he chose not to listen I would never want anything to do with him.

"Yes, Damon, please" Katherine pleaded, I thinking about going into that room and staking her myself, but I know the repercussion of that, so everyone needs to keep their cool until whatever she did to Elena was gone.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart." Is this wrong to say but he sounded so hot saying that, Siena focus, thinking that his hot right now isn't going to help with whatever you're going to decide in the then of all this.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" I couldn't help but laugh, because the way she was throwing herself at him and the look of disgust on his face. I laughed they both looked at me with unamused expression.

"What I thinking the same." I spoke innocently, Katherine dramatically rolled her eyes, and Damon smiled, just because I was thinking that it didn't mean he was off the hook. Then again it kind of showed him that I was being very calm about all this. At the corner of my eye I saw a lady approaching the room. "This room is being used." She smiled at me and I notice she had a white stone in her hand, it look more like a bar of soap.

"I'm fully aware of what going on in here." She smiled as she stood next to me looking into the room. "Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave." Katherine looked happy, with the news, which meant that she was going to come for me now after all the comments I had made. Was I scared? Ermm yeah, but there was Damon and Stefan in the room they would surly stop her.

"Thank God." She was pleased with hearing that she could leave the room. Katherine was about to walk towards the girl, but she stood in the doorway protectively.

"When I hand this over, my debt to you is over." She spoke as she held the white stone in her hand towards Katherine, who eyes lit up as soon as they come into contact with it.

"Done." She replied quick, wow she wanted that stone bad, what so special about it? Why is she doing all this for a stone? What does Katherine gain from it?

"I owe you nothing." She spoke as she retracted her hand away so Katherine couldn't take the stone. What did Katherine have on this woman?

"I said done. Give it!" Oh it seems that Katherine was getting impatient now, I could see that both Stefan and Damon held worried expression as this conversation going. Just give her the damn stone neither of them knew what it was for, maybe it has some kind of sentimental value or something.

"I wouldn't do that." Damon warned her, but she gives her the moonstone regardless of his warning. When Katherine has the stone in her hand she started to make a strange noise like she couldn't breathe, what was going on here?

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that." Oh this woman was a witch? But she looked soo normal. Katherine was holding on to her chest grasping for air, whatever this witch was doing to her, it was what she deserved, but then it hit me.

"Wait, Elena!" I practically yelled, she turned to me and smile, why the hell was she smiling this was nothing to be smiling about. Somehow Katherine was linked to Elena, which mean if she's behaving like this so was Elena.

"Elena's fine." All I felt in that moment was relief knowing the bitch was getting what she deserved and my sister was fine. "The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her." I felt better knowing Elena was ok, wait did she say Bonnie healing her? What the hell was Bonnie? Katherine was suffocating on the floor then she passed out. "I apologize for my involvement." She left the room Stefan looked between me and Damon then looks down at Katherine body. This was one of those moments when the elephant was in the room, I wasn't going to speak up that's for certain because I wasn't the one who needed to do the explaining.

"Go and see Elena ok, Siena and I need to talk." Stefan looked at me I think he wanted to make sure I wanted to be left alone with him. I didn't know what I wanted right now, that's a lie, I did and I wanted to know the truth about every single thing.

"What about Katherine?" Stefan spoke as he looked down at Katherine lifeless body on the floor, Damon gave him a reassuring look.

"I've got it." Stefan began to walk out of the room, as he walked pass me he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be too harsh with him Siena, Damon cares about you a lot." I gave him a small smile before he left the room. I don't know if I was I going to be harsh with him. I don't know... I didn't know how this was going to go, I mean I'm far too calm considering everything I just witness. What I did know was that if I was going to have this conversation I needed something strong to drink, I walked over to get myself a drink, I needed one I began to pour myself one.

"Would you like a drink Salvatore?" I looked over that him, confusion all over his face. I guess he thought this was the part where I was going to scream and shout at him, but that wasn't going to solve anything.

"Siena..." I had to cut him off, I didn't want to hear his explanations, yet, I needed maybe one or two of these before I could wrap my mind about this life he lives.

"It's a simple yes or no." He walked over to me, I felt my heart racing, and he stopped all of suddenly with this frightful expression.

"You're scared of me..." No I wasn't scared Damon, he just had a way to make me feel weak at the keens, it was nothing to do with the fact he was a vampire. It had to do with the fact that even knowing what I know, I still had this strong desire towards him that I can't control.

"I'm not scared, and I guess you don't want a drink." I picked up my glass and began to take a sip, while he was staring at me waiting for something, but what could I say I just told him I wasn't frighten, he was the one who said we needed to talk.

"Siena you're taking all this really well... I mean to well. I am waiting for you to flip out, scream you know something, but you seem perfectly fine." I finished my drink I placed the glass down, I couldn't have this discussion with him right now, not with the woman he was madly in love with once passed out on the floor. I guess I needed to get my head around all this, have a list of question I want to ask him, first one being are you in love with my sister. Any other sane person would have walked out, well it's proven I am not sane, and I don't want to walk away from this even though that voice in my head is screaming at me to go back to New York. What I felt for Damon in this short time was nothing I had felt before in my life, when you feel something like that the worst thing you can do is walk away and live on regrets.

"Salvatore I think you need to deal with that." I pointed at Katherine lifeless body. "Once you're done, we can have a talk." He stepped towards me that he was inches away from my face, his eyes spoke a thousand words at one time that I couldn't read from him. You know most girls would of ran out of here screaming and not wanting to be near a monster..._'A monster'_ Damon wasn't a monster he looked more like an angel, maybe that why it was so difficult for me to not run away.

"Ok I'll deal with Katherine, then we talk, you can ask me anything, and I will answer truthfully and honestly." I smiled because I like the idea that he was going to do those things, because that's the only way that this could possibly work between us. He placed his hand on my cheek I felt a small electric spark, I moved his hand from my face his expression sadden, it wasn't to kill the moment but I wanted his head in the game and deal with that heartless bitch who I hope is dead on the floor.

"Damon deal with your Ex-girlfriend first. What are you planning to do with her?" I was just curious if he was going to tell me what he planned to do with her.

"She going to go where she should of been for 145 years, in the tomb under Fells Church" I smiled at him, I didn't have a clue of what he was on about but as long as I didn't have to meet her again I'm happy.

**Damon P.O.V**

Siena turning up when we had Katherine in our grasp wasn't something I needed, I didn't want her know about all this, not saying that she should never know. For her to find out in this way was not how I planned it out. Well she was really giving Katherine what for by speaking her mind, all I kept thinking was how could I possibly been in love with her for 145 years. Katherine and Siena are far from being anything alike, and one thing that Siena did have that Katherine didn't was self-respect. I was proud of her how she held up her own, I may not looked like it, but while they were arguing I was on team Siena. The tension in the room got heated while Stefan and I were trying to find out why Katherine was so desperate to have this damn moon stone. Then her witchy friend turns up saying the spell was lifted, to say I wasn't happy about this would be an understatement. Somehow Katherine always got away winning, well it didn't turn out like that because she messed with the wrong witch. She somehow enchanted the stone making Katherine pass out cold, Siena first reaction was Elena, but apparently whatever spell was on Elena was gone.

Then there was that awkward moment in the room when Siena stood there staring at Stefan and I, I knew I needed to do some explaining and now was the best time to do that. Stefan went to check on Elena and Siena was acting very normal, a little too normal, but when I tried to approach her I heard her heart accelerate. That when I knew she was scared of me, knowing that it hurt, because the last thing I wanted was for her to be frighten of me. Siena spoke confidently that wasn't the case and that we did need to talk about all this, but I needed to deal with Katherine first. Katherine was like a thorn in my side, she ruined everything for me, my life, and my relationship with Stefan, and possibly with Siena too. I assure Siena I would tell her everything she wants to know, I wasn't going to hold back with her, whatever she wanted to know I will tell her. I wanted this to work between us and the only way that will happen if I'm totally honest. Siena had left to go back to her hotel to get changed, she told me that she will meet me at the house, so we can let everything out in the open. This was all based on 50/50 right now, because maybe one thing might drive her away but I had to be open with her.

I picked up Katherine I knew exactly what I was going to do with her, like I told Siena I was going to put her in the place where she should have been all along. I carried her to the car I literally threw her in the trunk, I got in and began to drive. I was worried about how this conversation with Siena was going to go, I mean she seemed fine I know she going to ask me things that I will feel uncomfortable with, but I don't want to keep anymore secrets from her, I will tell her everything. I parked up and opened the trunk there laid Katherine was till out cold, I threw her over my shoulder and walked towards the tomb at Fells Church. I went down the steps I dropped her on the floor, I didn't care if she got hurt, I pushed the stone door to one side I went over to Katherine picked her up and threw her into the tomb as added measure I threw the moon stone in too to keep her weak. I was about to walk away but I wanted to see the look on her face when she woke up and saw where she was. Katherine wakes up and see the moonstone is on the floor, next to her. She takes it then she gets up and tries to leave but she's trapped.

"Hello Katherine" I couldn't help but have a smile, 146 years she made me think she was down here and now she finally here, and I'm going to make her rot for what she put me through.

"Where am I?" She asked confused, wow she really didn't get herself acquitted down here, this moment right now is truly priceless.

"Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch." I looked at her and her face was a picture perfect, when she realized where she was. This moment right now was the highlight of my 145 years of waiting around for the bitch, while she was stalking Stefan at Jon Bon Jovi concerts my stupid ass was pinning over her.

"You should have killed me." She tried to yell, yeah that would be a perfect end to just end her miserable life, but why would I want to make it easy for her. I wanted to make her suffer for every single thing she has done.

"Death would have been too kind." I started to move the stone door to close it, because I wasn't going to entertain her any longer. I had Siena waiting on me to have this discussion that I'm really worried about, but I was going to fight to keep her, I don't want to lose what we have just started up.

"No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need me, Elena's in danger and Siena is too." I stopped moving the stone door and looked at her, Siena and Elena being endanger?

"From who?" She would say anything to get out of here, because she didn't answer. "You're lying, you're always lying." It was a well-known fact Katherine lied to always cover her own ass.

"Why do you think I haven't killed either of them? Because Elena the doppelgänger, Siena is Isobel first born who has been hidden from this world up until now." What the hell was Katherine getting at about Siena, so what she was Isobel first born? "How much do you really know about Siena history, where she truly comes from? They need to be protected." Katherine was trying to justify something here, if they needed protecting it certainly wasn't going to be by Katherine, it will be done by Stefan and I.

"Then I'll protect Siena, while you rot in hell." It was all bull, Katherine would say anything to get out. To using Elena and Siena as an excuse, was low even for her standards, I began to close the door.

"No, Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me!" She begged as the door is closed. I could hear her cries she hits the door, I turned away and got out of there. I needed to sort out me and Siena I had to make sure I didn't lose her, if there was any truth in what Katherine said about Siena being endanger then I have to work my damn hardest to make sure that Siena somehow overcomes the fact that I am a vampire. If anything was to happen to her I would never forgive myself.

**Siena P.O.V**

I left Damon to deal with Katherine, I thought it was the right thing to do. I didn't want to have a discussion about what all this meant for our relationship, while his evil ex could come around at any moment. I headed down stairs, I just need to get out of here, I needed to clear my head before I face whatever about to hear. I notice that the place was pretty much empty, I walked out of the mansion walking in the direction of where my car was parked. From a distance I saw Elena in the parking lot she was on the phone. I wanted to make sure that she was okay, and let her know basically I know everything and she and I needed to have a discussion too. I approached her I could see blood stains her pink top I felt my jaw drop, Katherine wasn't lying about any pain inflicted on her would be inflicted on Elena. When I got in Elena view she shocked to see me; I guess no one had told her I was here. She mouthed _sorry_ as she carried on talk on the phone.

"Yeah Jeremy, I've got my car. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I'm just gonna go straight to bed. Okay." She hangs up she was about to say something but a masked man comes behind her.

"Elena!" I yelled, then I felt something hit my head making me see stars, I felt my legs give way, but someone caught me. As I looked up I saw someone with a gold mask looking down. "Wh-who ar-are y-y-you?" I could hardly keep my eyes open, they felt heavy before I knew it I fell into an obelisk of darkness…


	9. Brotherly Road Trip

**Song For The Chapter: Little Wayne and Bruno Mars Mirrors**

**Damon P.O.V**

After leaving Katherine I went back to the house to face what was going to happen with Siena, I kind of had it planned out in my head what I was going to say. I wasn't sure what questions she would fire at me, I guess it the obvious ones, like how come I can walk in the daylight without bursting into flames. So I would have to go down the route of how a daylight ring works, which will get us on the subject of witches. The only question I was really worried about was the one about being in love with Elena, Siena understood from the debating going on between Katherine and I that I was in love with her for so long. That with Katherine basically saying that I was in love with her sister who I might add is identical to her, might not go down too well. I need to prove and show Siena that I am not in love with Elena, the only way I could do that was tell her how I really feel about her. Yes that's exactly what I am going to do, if I have to prove to Siena every day that she's the one I want to be with and not Elena, then I'll do it. The people that know me might think I'm acting out of charter, but there something about Siena Russo that got me totally bewitched in her.

When I got in I poured two drinks and placed them on the coffee table, ready for when Siena turns up. Something told me a lot alcohol was needed for this conversation, that something I could provide to take away the tension. Time was ticking away it was gone 1am and I was in two minds about going to Siena hotel, then I thought maybe it had all kicked and she was trying to bring herself round to coming. Well I was doing the same as me and the bottle of bourbon became acquainted, I don't know why I was so nervous, no girl ever made me feel this way, I guess that why I was being like this. I woke up to the sun shining in my face, I wasn't best pleased about that, then this lingering headache of thump, thump wasn't what I needed first thing in the morning. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was still on the couch, my eyes advert to the coffee table where the still full glass for Siena was untouched. This wasn't a good sign, she didn't turn up last night, and maybe she messaged me. I took out my phone from my pocket, I had a message but it wasn't from Siena, it was from Stefan. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up to read what he wanted.

**Stefan:** _Tyler killed Sarah last night. So we both know what that means. Caroline was there go and see her she will fill you in _

Just great we have to deal with now a puppy werewolf, that something that isn't good for our kind, as the myth goes one bite from a wolf we are goners. I didn't bother replying to Stefan, as I knew I needed to get the story from the source. I got up and went to my room to shower and changed, I looked at my phone once again to see if Siena might have called or message me, but nothing. I left the house I got in my car and drove to Caroline and find out what happened. When I got to her house Caroline was in her room preparing for school, this was the last place I wanted to be right now, but I needed to find out what happen. What was infuriating was when she told a story she went on and on, I just wanted to know the important part, not what the hell everyone was wearing.

"So Sarah attacks Tyler, and he pushed her away, she tripped and she fell and she hit her head." Well this isn't good if there were witnesses, and I knew that busboy was there and if he was to talk about this to anyone I would have to deal with him.

"Does Matt remember anything?" I questioned her as she continued to fix her makeup in the mirror, Caroline seemed a little carefree about all this right now. When she should be worrying that now Tyler was a wolf that was going to cause a problem for all of us.

"Hmm, he thinks he blacked out, but I think they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident." That what I didn't understand why did she cover for him? Why not tell the truth that his a psycho with temper issue and needs to be locked up.

"Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool." He was a tool, just like his uncle who is buried 6 feet under somewhere in the woods, maybe Tyler should join him before he can start making any trouble.

"Gee, duh. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah death just opens up questions that he can't answer, and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?" Well I guess not Carol would flip, she's part of the council, and they haven't got a clue that there are werewolves in this town. I think Caroline needed a little reality check now.

"Well yeah, because that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard!" I snapped back at her, it felt like I was talking to someone from elementary school, all she seemed to care about was that Tyler mommy didn't find out. How long can he keep that from her, I'm sure she going to notice her son turning into a dog once a month.

"I thought I was thinking fast on my feet." Well she actually did, but I'm not going to admit that to Caroline it would give her a big head or something. She was heading for the front door I followed behind, we both stopped on her porch.

"Where is your mom?" I notice that her car wasn't here, so something told me she was cleaning up Tyler mess without realizing it.

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet." Well I don't think they will for a while yet, I hid her well, it will take them weeks to find her.

"Oh, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic." Caroline rolled her eyes before shaking her head making her way to her car. "Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?" I was intrigue to know how it happens when they kill someone.

"They were more gold with amber highlights." Caroline was deep in thought as she was reminiscing on the event, it was kind of making me feel awkward, because I thought it was a lie about the yellow eyes and all. Which make me think is everything else about wolves true? "Can he turn into a wolf now?" She question me, well I didn't know much about werewolves, but I could tell her what little I knew.

"Only on a full moon but now he has increase strength, and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?" Caroline didn't answer, as she was too busy texting on her phone, I swear she better not told him about us because I will personally kill her after I kill Tyler. "Hey! What did you tell him?" She looked up at me a little flustered while putting her phone in her pocket.

"Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him." She had to be kidding me, feeling sorry for Tyler Lockwood? She was about to get into her car but I closed the door stopping her from leaving.

"He's got to know something." I felt like she was hiding something, Caroline was being shady about something and I was going to find out what it was about.

"Alright, I'll ask him." She spoke in an annoying tone, if she thinks she can brush me off then she is sorely mistaken. I grab her by the collar, it seems that Caroline had lost a few brain cells, if she quizzes Tyler it will end up with him finding out what we are, that something none of us needed.

"No, you won't Caroline! He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! Do you understand me?" She looked little worried, but I was trying to help her out along with the rest of us, Tyler just need to get mad at us once and one night of being a wolf he can attack us and seek his revenge.

"I understand. I'm late for school." I let go of her, she climb into her car. I know I didn't need to be this harsh with her, but she had to understand the dangers of being too close to Tyler.

"Right. If you want to drop the hint to your mom, that Aimee's body is at the bottom of a ravine with a cracked spine. Might save your mom sometime." I smiles, while she rolled her eyes before driving off. I walked over to my car and got in, I needed a drink after spending more than 10 minutes with Caroline. Maybe Siena might be down the grill and we could have that talk that we didn't get a chance to have last night.

**Stefan P.O.V**

Since Siena came into town everything had changed drastically, not in a negative way but she really change the diametric. With Elena finding out that she had a sister, there was a huge change in her, once again it wasn't bad thing. It was nice to see that she was excited to get to know her big sister, Elena smiling and being happy about it reminded me of how she was before all this drama started. Then there was Damon who Siena had made him do a 360 turn around, I didn't think it was possible for Damon to be happy again after everything he had been through. I was really proven wrong because Siena came storming into his life, and slowly began to revert him to the man I knew back in 1864. The man whom I respected and admired, not saying I didn't feel those things for Damon, but vampirism changed him, he held resentment towards me for making him turn. As soon as he and Siena hit it off it was like all that anger and resentment faded away, I'm not going to lie here, I did think for a moment he was going to use her like he had done too many before. I was totally wrong there was something about Siena that made Damon want to change. If Siena could change Damon into the person I once knew, then approved of this relationship 100%.

What happened at the ball last night wasn't what I expected, I mean I knew that Damon and I were going to take Katherine down, but I didn't think she would have been prepare for it all. She had some witch connect her to Elena, so whatever pain we inflicted on here would affect Elena. Hearing this made me angry in more ways than one, but there was nothing either Damon or I could do about it. We just had to wait it out until the spell was dropped in the room, but I wanted some answers about this moonstone, and why Katherine wanted it so badly. I didn't expect for Siena to turn up and call us all out about everything that had been said in the room, Damon had told me she was here that Katherine had tricked her to come. The last thing I thought would happen is her to have heard everything, the look on my brother's face was heartbroken. I guess deep down Damon was scared that Siena might not accept him, knowing that he was a vampire.

Katherine kept adding fuel to the fire, but I have to say Siena held her own and on a couple of occasion she made me laugh. Of course Katherine wasn't impressed and Damon, well Damon was in a world of his own half of the time. Well it turned out that the witch Katherine had on her side turned on her, and she used the moonstone as a way of disabling Katherine knocking her out cold. I left Damon to speak to Siena, considering everything she learnt she dealt with it all considerably well, like she didn't freak out like Elena did when I finally came clean with her. Just by that I knew that Damon had a good girl there, if she can accept him after all this then she really was a keeper. I went in search for Elena but instead came across Caroline who was freaking out, apparently even with Katherine being locked up in that room with us she still caused trouble. She had compelled Matt to start a fight with Tyler, all in all so it would trigger off his curse. Well Matt didn't succeed but someone did get hurt pretty badly that was Aimee, Tyler accidently pushed her sending flying down the stairs causing her to break her neck. So I help Caroline clear up this mess, and I didn't get the chance to see if Elena was okay because by the time we were done it early hours of the morning.

I got up for school, before I left I saw Damon passed out on the couch, looks like he and Siena were on the outs, that sadden me. I just hope they can work it out, I'm sure they will. Now Damon had dealt with Katherine, Elena and I could finally go back to how we were, with no hiding and that made me happy knowing I can be with my girl. As I walked into school hallway I saw Tyler, he was looking at the notices for Aimee Bradley on the wall. Then he walked over to Sarah's locker, where there was pictures and candles. I could see that he looked uncomfortable as he goes to his locker. He tries to opens it but he breaks the dial, he looked frustrated, part of me wanted to go over there and talk to him. With Tyler and his anger issue and with me being a vampire, it could cause complications. I closed my locker Jeremy was next to me taking me by surprise.

"Hey Jeremy." I smiled at him he smiled back, but there was a look in his eyes that said he had something on his mind.

"Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it." I began to frown what was he on about? I hadn't seen Elena since the night that Siena was attacked by Katherine.

"What are you talking about?" I was really confused by Jeremy accusation, because Elena didn't stay with me last night all I knew is that she went home after everything that happened. Jeremy looked pissed and was about to walk off but I caught his arm stopping him from going anywhere. "Wait, wait… hold on a minute. We're not back together." Jeremy looked confused, why was he behaving like this?

"Wait… she didn't stay at your place last night?" Did she tell Jeremy she stayed with me last night? Why would she say that and not even turn up?

"No, I mean I saw her at the party but that was it. She didn't sleep over." I didn't like where all of this was going right now, if Elena wasn't at home last night, where could of she have gone?

"Cause her bed hadn't been slept in and Mrs Lockwood said that her car was still in the driveway. Where is she then?" We both are exchanged a worrying look. I had this feeling at the pit of my stomach that something wasn't right about all this, Elena wouldn't of just left her car at the Lockwood's.

**Elena P.O.V**

My head felt like it was spinning, I could feel that I was in someone arms, every part of me wanted to open my eyes but the brightness of the sunlight was stopping me. I don't know what going on and where the hell I was, all I felt in the next moment was the softness of a couch. I opened my eyes finally and I notice that we were in a dim lit room, I looked down at my hands and they were bound with ropes and so were my feet. I saw a talk guy walking into the room with Siena over his shoulder, he placed her on the other couch, and she was still in the gown from last night. The first thing I notice was that she had a gash on her forehead. What the hell happened to us? I remember the whole Katherine trying to outsmart us by blinding me to her, so Stefan and Damon couldn't hurt her. That Bonnie convinced the witch working with her that Katherine was up to no good, and the spell was taken off me. Just trying to remember step by step what happened mad my head feel worse, but I needed to retract what happened. I spoke to Jeremy on the phone, and I remember see Siena who I didn't expect to be at the Lockwood's. Then everything was a total blank. I looked back over at this guy who clearly kidnapped us, and he was freaking me out, he was looking at Siena strangely as he gently move her hair from her face.

"What do you want?" I asked as I tried to sit up, he didn't turn or even acknowledge that I had even spoken, he kept staring at her which was freaking me out.

"Shhh…" He moved a piece of her hair, exposing her face, Siena was still out cold and my worry was the wound on her forehead, it looked like she needed stitches.

"Please, my sister is hurt." He finally looked over at me, then back at Siena, a smirk appeared on his face.

"I know. Just need a taste." I watched as he began to vamp out, my heart began to accelerate, he was a vampire, and now he was going to drink from Siena. I got to my feet ready to jump him or do something to stop him using my sister as a blood bag, when woman came out of nowhere and stopped me. I'm guess she was the same as him, she was pretty, she had slight tan with light brown spikey hair and lovely blue eyes, the guy stops as soon as he sees her.

"Trevor! Control yourself." She yells at him, I was grateful that she walked in at the right time, like even if I jumped him not like that would have stopped him.

"Buzz kill." He stood up they looked at one another, in his frustration he left the room. Thank god he was creeping me out, the lady kept staring at Siena also, why were they doing that? I didn't like it, it was like they were looking at her like a piece of meat, or the vampire term blood bag.

"What do you want with me and my sister?" I tried to sound demanding and failed epically, I was scared as hell right now. Both of us were taken outside the Lockwood's, there had to be a reason behind it all and if it was for blood source then why did she stop him?

"Oh my god, you look just like her." I knew he was referring to Katherine, everyone who was a vampire seems to mistake me for her. If she knew Katherine that would mean that whatever we were doing here was the repercussion of something terrible that evil manipulative bitch had done.

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you…" I wanted to try and explain myself, but she cut me off in mid-sentence.

"Be quiet!" She yelled at me to silence me, I wasn't going to be silence, I was not going to be paying for something that Katherine had done. I needed to make it very clear I wasn't Katherine Pierce.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert and this is my sister Siena. You don't have to do this." I pleaded to her, she glanced over at Siena and back at me, I notice that her face was filled with anger.

"I know who you both are, I said be quiet." She spoke as she came closer, I needed answers from her I wasn't going to sit back and just allow this. She knew who we were, then I wanted to know why she and her psycho buddy kidnapped us.

"What do you want?" The next thing I felt a hard slap across my face, forcing me to fall back onto the couch, I felt a dazed. I tried to focus but my vision was blurred, I opened and closed my eyes to regain focus, I looked up to see a blurred figure above me. I was about to speak again but my eyes fell heavy shut sending me into darkness.

**Damon P.O.V**

My morning wasn't exactly going great right now, after learning about Tyler breaking his curse I wasn't in the best of moods. You want to know why? Because I know exactly how it all going to play out, with him being so hot tempered his going to do something to piss me off. Then what will happen is that I will be on a mission to kill his ass, and low and be hold the Scooby gang will stop me because his a _friend._ No Tyler wasn't that no more, in fact he was never my friend, the point is all it would take is a nip from him and anyone of us who are vampires are as good as dead. Well that's the theory, I haven't see all this with my own eyes, but I thought werewolves were a myth and it turns out they aren't. So I'm going to be cautious about all this, in my eyes he is the enemy. Then to add to my so wonderful day Siena is avoiding me, like I said many times her reaction from last night was too good to be true.

No this is the life of Damon Salvatore, nothing could ever run smoothly, nope that doesn't happen because now I've been told by Stefan that Elena missing. Yep the girl who stopped us from killing Katherine last night, has somehow disappeared. Of course Stefan was on all panic mode because Jeremy informed him that Elena hadn't slept in her bed, now it doesn't necessary mean something bad happened to her. Right? I mean come on how many times can Elena life be endanger, maybe Siena caught up with her and the both of them ended up at her hotel. That sounds like a logical reason, it would explain Siena not turning up, and it would explain Elena not being at home. Yeah I'm sure that the situation, but then again if Elena did stay with Siena, she would of told Jenna or at least Jeremy. No I am not going to freak out like Stefan, I am gonna talk to him and explain that just maybe the sister had bonding time after everything happened. There no evil villain after them like Katherine stated out of desperation. I bet Siena and Elena are passed out with empty tubs of ice cream and possibly an empty bottle of bourbon. I parked up and I could see Stefan approaching me, god he looked broodier than usual, it's cool I'll talk him down and everything will be cool.

"This has Katherine written all over it." He spoke in frustration, any other day I would agree with him but Katherine was locked away, I put the bitch in there myself.

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one who shut her in." There was no way she could get the hell out of there, whatever that witch did it weaken her with that moonstone worked a treat.

"Did you?" Was Stefan questioning me thinking I was going to set Katherine after everything? I thought it's been made crystal clear that I hate Katherine with a passion.

"Did I what, Stefan?" Stefan looked at me intensely trying to figure out if I was that fool from months back, believe me after everything that been said and done, I would never let Katherine play me again.

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you." Did he just say she had a hold on me? Has he been blind over the months? Hasn't he seen that I have no interest in Katherine whatsoever? That someone a billion times better had walked into my life, that she had changed me. No Stefan still think I will always be hooked over Katherine, she doesn't have any form of hold on me and I'm going to make that very clear to him.

"She's in the tomb, period. End of story, but she did say something to me right before I shut her in." Then it all kind of hit me, what if I am wrong about everything? What if Elena and Siena didn't have this sister bonding like I'm telling myself? What if Katherine was telling me the truth? "I thought she was lying." No it couldn't be true… but then again she tells me that and Elena gone MIA?

"What did she say?" Stefan napped me out of my thoughts. His going to flip out on me, but then again the source that it came from wasn't exactly reliable.

"Elena and Siena are in danger." Stefan eyes widen in rage, he looked pretty pissed but he better not think he can take it out of me, because he wouldn't have believe Katherine lying ass either.

"What? And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" Stefan was really irritating me right now, has he forgotten about the fact all Katherine had ever done to the both of us is lie. Like I was going to believe her talking about Siena and Elena being endanger.

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?" Which was the truth, Elena missing, I hadn't heard from Siena all day. I just hope that because she just pissed with me, not in endanger like the evil one stated in her moment of desperation.

"We have to go talk to her." He started walking away from me, no way I'm going to allow him entertain Katherine. I intercepted him stopping him in his tracks, I understood that he was worried but going to Katherine she only play mind games with him.

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go. We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her, and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!" I was talking sense, I mean it can be coincident they Elena missing, or maybe she's not that and she's with Siena like I originally thought.

"I don't really care." He responded as he pushed past me, I wasn't going to allow Stefan to be played once again by Katherine, her playtime with us is over.

"It's a bad idea, Stefan. Look Siena found out about us last night, Elena probably with her consoling her, explaining the whole vampire thing and she lost track of time. " I knew Katherine well enough that she will play on this, and my version of events seemed more realistic than some big bad going after the both of them.

"You don't get it Damon, its Elena." I know that Elena meant the world to Stefan, and in some way I can understand why he was acting like this. "Have you heard from Siena?" He snapped me out of my thoughts,

"No I haven't I'm going to the hotel now to check in on her. I think it all sunk in now, because she didn't turn up last night when she said she would." Stefan stood there arching his brow and a look of disapproval, I don't know why he was judging as I recall he didn't spill to Elena straightway about being a vampire.

"Damon, Elena goes missing and Siena didn't come to the house when she was willing to speak to you. Now you are tell me she hasn't got in contact with you all day?" Stefan and his conspiracy theories kicking in. "I mean Siena took the news of you being a vampire really well, I saw how she looked at you even after all she heard. She would have spoken to you, or at least contacted you." Everything Stefan said hit home, he was right Siena would of texted saying something, even saying she couldn't see me, or couldn't accept what I was. I'm not going to jump on the conspiracy wagon just yet, there only one way to know what going on.

"I'm going to the hotel." I didn't even give Stefan a chance to even say anything, I got into the car and began to drive.

I was literally driving like a maniac, all that kept running through my mind was everything Katherine spilled. I know with Elena being doppelgänger to Katherine would mean that Katherine enemies would think she is her. The one thing that played on my mind was how she spoke of Siena, that she was Isobel first born, that we knew nothing about her history. Was that Katherine trying to play with my mind? Or was there some kind of story behind the existence of Siena? No I am not going to think like that when I get to the hotel Siena will be there with Elena, and I will laugh in Katherine face for attempting to play with our minds. I parked up the car and went into the hotel heading straight to the reception, I notice that it was a different person this time, not the blonde who couldn't help flirting at me.

"Hi, I was wondering if Miss Russo is in her room." Please tell me she is and everything Stefan just said to me was a load of bull, and she was mad at me that reason why I didn't hear from her.

"Certainly sir, I'll just check for you." She went on the computer and I heard a few clicks, I was getting impatient now, I just wanted her to turn around and say yeah she in her room. "Sir, on the system it shows Miss Russo used her key card at 8:20 last night, and hasn't retuned." No, no, no this isn't happening right now, no none of this could be true. Who am I kidding the one time Katherine seems to spit out the truth I chose not to listen, I walked away and pulled out my phone. There was a reason to worry now, with the both of them missing, Stefan and I had something to worry about.

**Stefan:**_ You were right. Siena not at the hotel, I think we may have a problem. _

**Siena P.O.V**

I felt myself slowly coming around, my head was p_ounding, throbbing, like toothache in your brain, right between the eyes, migraine, visual disturbances, excruciating, debilitating, and soaring. With my eyes closed still I touched my forehead to add some pressure, I hadn't had a headache like this since I was a child. I tried to remember what happened last night, the more I tried to focus the more of a blur it all seemed to me. I opened my eyes slowly shielding them from the sunlight, but there was no need to do that because the room I was in had boarded up windows. I glance around the room and it seem abandon, with various furniture covered in white sheets. Where the hell was I? I looked down to see that I was still in the same dress from the ball last night, flicking of images began to flood into my mind as I tried to sit up. I recall the incident that _Katherine, Damon, and Stefan are vampires, how that all went down. Then the witch knocking Katherine out cold on the floor, Damon wanted to talk but I told him I would see him at that house. Then I left to go to my car I saw Elena she was on the phone. Then I saw someone behind her in some kind freaky mask, then I got knocked out. I looked round the room it looked around the room to see if there was a way to get the hell out of here. I turned to my left and I saw Elena next to me she was out cold. I got up from the couch as I heard voice out in the hallway, I walked slowly towards the door to hear what they were saying.

"_How are the girls?"_ I heard a woman ask, why would they kidnap me and Elena? Are they after money? Because if they were I know that my parents would gladly pay out, there was no need for all this.

"_Both still passed out."_ A man replied, I looked around again to see if there was a way to get out, but every way possible was covered with wooden panels. The only way out was through these doors and I had no idea if it was just the two of them behind this door, or more.

"_You didn't touch Siena, did you?"_ That sent a chill down my spine thinking someone touching me while I'm unconscious, how the hell did she even know my name?

"_Give me some credit. So, you called him?"_ Who the hell did they call? So they were working on someone behalf? Who would want me and Elena, more importantly why? I don't think any of this has to do with money like I originally thought.

"_No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."_ I didn't like the sounds of all this, I needed to get Elena out of here, but how the hell was I meant to do that?

"_Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"_ Elijah? Who hell is he? What did this Elijah want with us? I went a little closer to the door and pressed my ear against to hear more clearly.

"_They say he got it."_ She didn't sound too happy that he was questioning her, maybe she was the boss or something, whoever she was this right now holding us captive like this so this Elijah can have us it like human trafficking.

"_Wonderful and what?" _Wow talk about not being patient, what was the deal with these two? I could feel myself panicking. There no need to panic, I'm sure by now Damon and Stefan have figure out we are missing and they are looking for us, yep that's what happening. There vampires, they must have some kind of supernatural ability to find us, when they do I hope they kick their asses.

"_So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."_ Okay the guy is called Trevor that good for a start, but why are they so adamant to bring us to this Elijah, what the hell did he want from us.

"_Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this."_ This Trevor guy sounded kind of scared of this Elijah, was he some big scary mobster boss or something? Why would the mob want a 17 year old girl or someone like me? None of this was adding up in my head.

"_I'm sick of running!"_ She yelled at him, so they were handing us over to this Elijah dude as peace treaty or something?

"_Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying."_ I think it's been confirmed this Elijah dude is mob boss.

"_Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free."_ I accidentally made one of the boards squeak, the next thing I knew this woman had her hand around my throat pinning me against the wall. "You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" That when I knew by the speed and strength she wasn't human, these two were vampires, and something tells me that Elijah isn't the mob boss that I thought he was.

"Who's Elijah?" I wanted to know who the hell she was planning on handing us over to, but that sadistic look she was giving me right now wasn't easing my conscience.

"He's your worst nightmare." Great that made everything a lot worse, we going to be handed over to some kind of psycho, for what goddamn reason? I swear if this is all to do with Katherine, I will find this tomb and go in there and stake the bitch myself.

**Damon P.O.V**

So my worst fear had come true, Siena and Elena were taken, by who we didn't know. Stefan was way ahead of me by getting Bonnie to do a location spell, using baby Gilbert blood. When I arrived at the school he was all about coming and saying his sister, which wasn't going to happen, if Gilbert came and something happened I wouldn't hear the end of it. I knew when I walked into that class room and Jeremy was putting his point across to Stefan, a look of relief filled his face. That wasn't a look I got often from my brother, it makes a change from the disappointment. Before little Gilbert could argue his heart out, we left the classroom. Bonnie had given Stefan the location all we needed to do was drive there and kick the crap out of the people who took them. Even though it hadn't been confirmed that Siena and Elena were together, I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach Siena was taken too. I could understand that Elena looked like Katherine, that some who was after her may have thought Elena was her. But Siena, what did she had to do with all this? Once again today Katherine words played on my mind.

I couldn't think negative about all this, I'm sure we will find Elena and hopefully Siena also, unharmed and safe. Believe me when I say this I'm going to kick some serious ass to whomever took them, they will wish that they were never born. I glance over at Stefan and all I could see was worry written across his face, Katherine had made a lot of enemies in 500 year. Of course they see Elena and think she's instantly Katherine, I just hope that she would have been smart enough to escape or stall what going on.

"Alaric sure likes his weapons." I was trying to make conversation to break this tension in the car, I saw that Stefan had a little bottle in his hands. "What the hell is that?" Stefan moved the bottle in his hand examine it.

"I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that." Ric really did like his weapons, a vervain grenade, I'm impressed.

"Weird…" That all I could say, all I kept thinking about was Siena, how stunning she looked last night. How she really took my breath away and when we danced that was a perfect moment, then it all got ruined by Katherine and now Siena disappeared. Yeah great ending to a perfect night.

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan broke me out of my thoughts, I turned to glance at the map to see where were roughly were.

"About 80 miles." What I was worry about is what we could possibly walk into, if they were human it will be a piece of piss, but if they were vampires then we might have a bit of a problem.

"Who do you think took them?" I guess he thought I knew all the answers, but I had no freaking idea who would have took them, but I'm certain it has everything to do with Katherine.

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They got the wrong girl, but I don't understand about Siena." I really didn't understand why would anyone just take her? Maybe they took her because she was with Elena, then why would Katherine say both their lives were endanger?

"Thank you for helping me." Stefan spoke in a sarcastic tone, which wasn't what I needed right now because the one time I'm helping and he want to be an ass about it!

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch." It did, Stefan and I had too much bad blood to be getting on, we were both here to bring Siena and Elena back and that was it.

"Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway." I know where his going with this, he wants me to admit my feeling about Siena, that she is the reason I'm going across country. Well why was I going to tell him when I hadn't even told the girl I am actually in love with.

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar" I do what I do best and throw a sarcastic remark, when Stefan acted like this it was best to play dumb than play into his hands.

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it." He really thinks I am just going to talk about it with him? Oh god we have been around each other for over 150 years and his still doesn't grasp that I don't talk about my feelings.

"There's nothing to talk about." I spoke through my teeth, as my grip tighten around the steering wheel.

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because of your love for Siena? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding" Road trip bonding no, no Stefan not going to happen. What I feel for Siena is for me to know, and when I'm ready to say it out loud it will be to her, not my baby brother.

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in." I warned him but Stefan chuckle lightly, I didn't get what he found amusing about what I said, because I wasn't joking.

"No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't because of Siena." Of course Stefan was right, I couldn't walk away because of Siena. My biggest fear right now is we turn up at this foreclosure home and find Elena but no Siena, I just wanted her to be back in Mystic falls safe with me.

**Siena P.O.V**

After being told my worst nightmare was going to be coming to pick up Elena and I, the woman who threaten me the room to leave me to think about it all. The same question kept running around in my mind of why this Elijah wanted us, what was so important? I know that Elena is the double of Katherine and this seems to be vampire business, where did I fall into all this? I was broken out of my thoughts by Elena stirring, I rushed over to her, and made sure she was okay. She explained that she woke up to that guy Trevor lurking over me, which sent a chill down my spine. Elena asked too many questions and he silence her by knocking her out, just hearing that pissed me off. How dare he lay a finger on her, if he was human I would walk out of here and attempt to kick his ass. Unfortunately for me we weren't dealing with humans but vampires, I don't even have the faintest idea what they are capable of, I get they suck blood out of you, and that they move fast. So even if we even attempt to escape they would catch us in a matter of moments, so it would be a lost cause. Then again sitting here waiting to be handed over to this Elijah wasn't an option either.

I explained to Elena the conversation that I overheard, of course she acted all shocked that I was talking about vampires. I just told her to stop the act that I knew everything after meeting her evil twin. Elena began to apologies that she wasn't honest with me from the start, she also mention that Damon was worried that if I was to find out this soon I would run a mile. Well I proved them all wrong because that wasn't the case, okay I didn't turn up at the house like I told him I would, but that only because I was kidnapped. Not because I didn't want to be with him, not because he was a vampire, because I wanted to get an understanding of what I am getting myself involved with. I honestly don't know if at the end of that conversation if there was going to be a Damon and I, but at least I would heard him out and made my own decision. Elena kind of understood where I was coming from and explained that when she learnt about Stefan she took it all in the wrong way. Like I told her, we aren't all like her, I grew up a lot differently to her, and my life style was different. Not saying that I hung out with vampires, werewolves and witches, but in regards to the supernatural world I guess I was always open minded to it all.

Our conversation was cut with the appearance of Rose, yep we finally got her name, she wasn't being as much of a bitch now. A part of me could understand why her and this Trevor was doing this, because they wanted to be from this Elijah. I think now was the perfect time to get some answers from the questions that are running around in my mind.

"Why we here?" It was a simple question, she could at least answer it, and we were going to find out eventually why this Elijah guy wanted us.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." Why didn't she want to tell us why she had kidnapped us? Like any normal person would answer it, or at least give some kind of explanation, not shut us up every time we ask something.

"Why won't you?" Elena spoke all sweetly to her, like that was going to work, she's not going to tell us anything.

"That's another one." She spoke as she walked over to the window and made sure it was covered securely. Was I going to give up? Hell no, I want to know something before she hands us over like pieces of meat.

"Okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want with both of us." I thought maybe she might answer that, it wasn't exactly a hard question to answer.

"I personally want nothing" She turned and walked over to where we were sitting. "I'm just a delivery service" She sat on a chair watching both of us, so I heard the conversation right, Elena, and I were some barging tool.

"Delivery to whom? Elijah?" I asked Elena looked at me confused, while Rose was surprised by my response, I guess I gave away that I pretty much heard everything.

"Two points to the eavesdropper." She said with a smirk, I needed to know who the hell this Elijah guy was, we needed to know who we were going to be handed over to.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena spoke a little flustered, of course he was a vampire, if these two were on the run from him he had to be some kind of big vampire.

"He's one of the vampires, the originals." Originals what the hell is that? Is that like a family name or something?

"What do you mean the originals?" I had to ask because I was totally new to all this vampire stuff, 24 hours ago I was all about what was I going to wear for this ball. Today I'm in a world where vampires, werewolves, witches, and originals exist like all this was mind blowing.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you both your vampire history?" well no, I found out last night my boyfriend is a vampire, so no history lesson for me yet. So I am going to keep asking question until I know what the hell we are dealing with.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked sitting forward now, oh god don't tell me she another ex. I can't deal with another Salvatore ex, the last one was loopy loo.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress." I guess she never banged Stefan then, but I had the burning question that I still wanted answer to.

"Who are the originals?" If they were something that scared someone like Rose and Trevor, then they had to be real bad… and they are just willingly handing us over to one of them so they can be free. God this just keeps getting better.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." So I was right we were some bargain tool, why did an original even want with us?

"But why me? Why my sister?" Good question Elena, it was like she literally read my mind, this is like the most important question of them all.

"Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger you're the key to breaking the curse." Curse? What freaking curse is she one about? "And Siena, she's extremely valuable, she is something that they have been waiting for centuries for." Did I hear her rightly, I'm valuable? I'm just a normal girl what the hell did they want from me? I am not liking any of this right now, Elena some kind of curse breaker and I am something they been waiting for, something tells me neither of us was going to make out of this alive.

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse? What do you mean Siena more valuable?" Seriously she talking about Elena being part of some curse and being very vague my involvement. I didn't like any of this and just thinking what may happen to us was making my stomach turn.

"Oh, you do know your history." She arched her brow looking impressed, unlike me and Elena would know about all this supernatural crap, I was totally clueless to it all.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena asked with little fear in her voice I put my arm around her to comfort her. The moonstone that was used to knock out Katherine that was an epic moment to finally not hear her whinny voice.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." What is she on about a freaking sacrifice? Now there a freaking sacrifice to all this?

"The sacrifice?" Who the hell going to get sacrifice?

"The blood of the Doppelgänger. You're the Doppelgänger." She pointed at Elena "Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die." Was I hearing this right Elena had to die! No way is that never going to happen, over my dead body will I allow Elena to be sacrifice for some stupid curse. I looked up to see Trevor walking in to listen to the conversation.

"Tell me more." What did Elena wanna know? Rose just said she going to die for some stupid sacrifice.

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh?" He spoke as he walked closer to where we were all sitting. "What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor responded with a grin, god he looks like a creep, totally made my skin crawl with that comment.

"Who were you running from?" I wanted to know facts, I want to know why they were running and the real reason behind it all, it was the least we deserved.

"The originals." He spoke flatly, well that did help, who the hell were they?

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" They keep stating _originals _like we were meant to know what it actually stupid original is.

"The first family, the old world Rose and I pissed them off." Wow that's some really old vampires, and they wanted Elena to break some stupid ass curse, and me for god knows what. None of this was looking good, ancient vampires wanting us is not a good sign whatsoever.

"Mm-mm." Rose added while looking at Trevor he rolled he eyes, I guess he wasn't telling the whole story from that comment.

"Correction, I pissed them off. Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead." Rose must of really love this Trevor to help and be on the run for 500 years, because that a freaking long time.

"What did you do?" Elena asked as she sat forward, making my arm dropped from her shoulder, Elena seem really interested in this story.

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katarina Petrova." This was all to do with Katherine? Wow that psychopath has messed with a lot of people, not just the Salvatore's.

"Katherine." I asked just to confirm but I knew it was her, she looked the type to back stab and make everyone else life a misery

"The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger." Yep the original bitch, I guess wherever Katherine went she left a path of destruction, which leads us here with Elena and I being held captive.

"I helped her escape her fate, and we've been marked ever since." As creepy as Trevor was I felt sorry for him, he obviously thought he was doing the right thing. Something tells me that Katherine screwed him over and the both of them have been on the run. For freaking 500 years, that like 5 lifetimes over some silly manipulative girl.

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again." Rose gets up and began to leave the room and Trevor followed, I looked over at Elena she was staring into space. All this was on her, because of whatever Katherine did 500 years ago, Elena was going to pay the consequences of it all, well not on my watch, I don't care they are originals, I don't care who they are they aren't going to lay a finger on Elena.

"Elena I promise nothing going to happen to you, you not going to die for some moon and curse crap." She turned to me and smiled, I embraced her into a hug, after a moment she pulled away and didn't say much. I don't blame her she heard lot from Rose, she's probably trying to process it all like I was. Elena sat back on the couch and pulled out a piece of paper tucked in the crease, she opened it up and her face turned into a smile. She looks at me and pass the paper It said.

_Stefan and Damon are coming for you –B_

I smiled back at her thank god the Salvatore were coming to save us, I will get to see my gorgeous Damon, I don't care his a vampire, I want to be with him nothing has changed the way I felt for him.

**Damon P.O.V**

We had been driving for a while now thankfully Stefan finally shut up I couldn't handle with him trying to make me open up my 'feelings' no I don't want to do that not with him. What did he need to hear from me what I felt for Siena? Like should I be the one to tell him, not forcing me to tell him. It not that I am ashamed of having these strong feeling for her, no it wasn't that, it just if I am going to openly admit my feeling for Siena, it should be to her. Believe me after all this I am going to tell her exactly what she means to me, someone might call me crazy to fall for someone so quick, but I've lived a very lonely life. A life not filled with love, a life where I didn't care for no one, a life that had no purpose. Well at the time when I was waiting for Katherine for 145 I thought I had purpose, but knowing everything I know now, I wanted to have something special like what Stefan had with Elena. I mean I deserved that, I know I'm no hero, and I've made many mistakes, but I still deserved happiness like anyone else. So nothing was going to stop me saying what I need to say.

"We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6." Stefan announced breaking me out of my thoughts, I grabbed a blood bag from the back, started to drink it I needed to be strong enough to save Siena, I didn't know what we were going to be facing. I wanted to be top of my game, I notice Stefan watching the blood bag as I was drinking from it.

"If you want some, just ask." I teased him, he kept looking at the blood bag in my hand. There was no way Stefan could handle the real deal, not without him rippering out on me, which is something I didn't need when we are on a mission to save the girls that we love.

"I want some." Sid I hear right he wanted human blood? Stefan and human blood don't mix but I guess he wanted to be strong for Elena, but that wasn't going to happen on my watch. I don't care if he want to be Elena hero, I was not going to allow him to spiral.

"Ah, that's so sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine." I loved winding him up, but with me giving Stefan some of this blood is like giving a recovering crack head a hit of crack not good.

"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength." I was taken by surprise to hear this, and he sounded like he had it in control, I gave him the blood bag Stefan starts to drink it. If this goes terribly wrong I'll lock him up in the basement.

"Does Elena know you're drinking blood?" That was the burning question in my mind, I didn't see Elena approving of it all, not after what happened at that Miss Mystic Falls. When Stefan went totally off the rails.

"I've been drinking hers." I didn't see that coming, she was cool with it, and she was providing him with it? Stefan handed the blood bag over to me, I knew I had to keep playing cool with what I just learnt.

"Hmm, how romantic." I began to drink from the blood bag. "Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it." I know I was being cruel, but I loved reminding him of his 'Ripper' days. It was because of that version of him that I became what I am, Stefan was like a different person all together when he was on the human stuff.

"You mean when I was more like you?" Well yeah, he wasn't looking out for everyone's, Stefan and I couldn't be further apart when his in his ripper mode, he took it all to a different level.

"Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot" I looked at him and smiled. Yes I held resentment to him because I was ready to die I didn't want to be immortal knowing that Katherine had died in that fire, but then secretly I kind of wanted to thank him. I've lived a very colourful life, from great times to times I wish I could ease form my mind.

"I guess he found something else to live for." I knew what he meant he meant Elena and you know what funny I can understand, because I found a reason to live for too and that was Siena. We finally arrived at the location and it was in the middle of nowhere, where apparently this abandon house was. We knew for certain that Elena was here, I'm just praying that Siena was with her too, we both got out of the car

"The house should be just beyond those trees." Stefan began to walk ahead like terminator on a mission. "Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things." It was the truth I did, he looked at me a little annoyed, and here comes the tantrum.

"What is your point?" I knew he just wanted to save Elena, but I wasn't going to let him get killed. Put the bad history between us to one side, Stefan is my baby brother as much as I hate him at times, I didn't want him dead.

"My point is, whoever has Elena and Siena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864, and before that." I hope he understood what I meant, that he was too weak to take on whoever was in there. We are talking about 200 years plus here we were barely hitting 150.

"And?" Once again he started too walked ahead of me, 'Stefan' you're going to be the death of me.

"And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked with concerned, I think he notice in the tone of my voice I was worried about him which don't happen often.

"Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it." He sounded confident as he spoke, but I needed to make it clear to him of the risk of us going into that house.

"Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out." It was true though we might not come out I was stating facts, but the look on Stefan face didn't change one bit he held that look of determination.

"Alright, then I won't come out." He carried on walking now, god Stefan you always have to be the hero, why was he so freaking stubborn? I'm trying to look out for him, if I go in there I'm saving the girls, I can't be saving him too.

"So noble, Stefan." I teased him, he stopped in his tracks and turned back to me.

"I can't think of a better reason to die, but if you want to stay here, I'll totally understand." Stefan you got me there, I was on the same page, I would die to save Siena. So now the both of us are willing to risk it all to bring back the girls we love there was nothing that was going to stop us.

**Siena P.O.V**

From the moment that I saw that note from Bonnie, I felt a little more confident that we would get out of this alive. I didn't want Elena to be some human sacrifice and I certainly didn't want to be some originals play toy, but I did have a slight fear in the back of my mind. That was we escape from here then what? I mean this Elijah knew about the both of us, if he so desperate to break this curse and have me for whatever reason, who to say it doesn't stop here today. Time was ticking away and I kept praying for Damon to burst through those doors but it hadn't happened yet, Elena was really quite since Rose and Trevor left us. I just kept giving her reassuring smiles and hugs, even know deep down I had my own fears.

I looked up as I heard footsteps coming towards the room we were in, I just hoped it was Damon and not this worst nightmare. Instead Rose and Trevor walked in, I saw that there was another man with them, he had straight brown hair with warm brown eyes. He looked like a business man with the way he was dressed, as he was wearing a black suit with a grey dress shirt with top couple of button undone, I had to admit he did have style. I mentally slapped myself, now wasn't the time to be compliment the creep that here to take us. The next thing I notice about this is that he had pale skin, he needed to hit a tanning booth or something, and he was around 6 feet tall, with a type of athletic body. I could see that Elena was scared as she turns her head, this man looks at her with widen eyes, then suddenly rushes over to her. He was a vampire for sure to move that fast, he looks at Elena intensely then smells her neck, what is with these vampires?

"Human. It's impossible." Rose and Trevor nod, he looked between Elena and I. "Hello there." He spoke polity, he kept looking at me intensely like he couldn't believe his eyes or something. "How did you possibly acquired her?" He spoke as he pointing at me, yeah he was really surprised to me see me, and the fact that Elena was human doppelganger.

"She and the Doppelgänger are sisters, but we knew how she extremely valuable to you." He glanced back over to me, looking at me up and down. What the hell he doing? Was he checking me out? Really?

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." He indicating for me and Elena to follow him, is this how it was going to go down? That he tells us to walk we just leave, no arguing, no attempting to escape, we were just going to do what he says?

"Please, don't let him take us." Elena pleaded to Rose, who stood there looking hopeless, yeah right she actually feeling guilty now. Well she was too late all she was thinking about was saving her own ass along with that dick Trevor, that didn't give a damn about what happened to us.

"One last piece of business and we're done." He goes toward Trevor, who looked a little nervous as he approached him, who could blame him the suite was intimated.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." So this was Elijah the original guy, the guy that we should like run like hell from. No we are standing here like dummies waiting to be taken away.

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary." One thing I have to say I did I love his accent, well I had a thing for the British accent, that was one I the reason I fell for Nic. Of course there was many more reason, but that was the second thing about him that made me weak at the knees, first being his overall appearance.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katarina and I failed you." He spoke while he hanged his head down too ashamed to look at this Elijah in the eyes.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honour. Where was your loyalty?" He glanced over at Rose, she stood there looking nervous too, what was it about his guy that they both feared?

"I beg your forgiveness," Trevor pleaded again, was he going to forgive him? Who know I mean they both presented this Elijah with Elena and me, so I'm sure he just get a stern telling off.

"So granted." Trevor smiles, the next moment Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cries out, while Elena and I stood there stunned. I psychically wanted to be sick, I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

"You…!" Rose cried to him, but Elijah turned to her with unamused look on his face that made her stop saying another word.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Her face was full of disbelief, she just watched her friend get decapitated of course she was going to freak out. He looked at me and Elena both of us stood there frozen "Come." he demanded like we were like his puppies abiding to his command.

"No, what about the moonstone?" What the hell was Elena doing? Why is she willingly telling him about the other vital piece to the ingredient to this stupid ass curse?

"What do you know about the moonstone?" He spoke as he came towards Elena, who took a step back, why didn't she keep her mouth shut, because now she had opened a can of worms.

"I know that you need it, and I know where it is." Oh my freaking god, did she have a death wish or something? He stood there nodding his head, while deep in thought.

"Yes?" He arched his brow, then glance over at me, really what was his deal with me? He is really starting to freak me out even more with that intense staring he keeps doing.

"I can help you get it." What Elena! I actually wanted to slap her right now, what is she thinking by helping him? If she thinks she's playing smart right now, well she was clearly deluded.

"Tell me where it is." He demanded stepping even closer to her, and I got in between the both of them, Elijah stopped abruptly in this tracks. There was no way I was going to have him intimated Elena, not without something working to our advantage.

"It doesn't work that way." There was no way he was going to get everything handed over to him on a plate, the look on his face he didn't look best pleased with me.

"Are you negotiating with me?" He spoke in broken words, I wasn't one of these vampires that was scared of him, and knowing I was _valuable _to him I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt mer. He looks at Rose he really didn't look very impress.

"It's the first I've heard of it." She spoke with worry in her voice. He gently moved me to one side, so he could get to Elena. He looks into Elena eyes, I don't know what he was trying to do, but whatever it was it didn't work, he looks at her necklace

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" What the hell is vervain? He goes to snatches the necklace from her neck.

"It's in the tomb, underneath the church ruins." I blurted out, he looked at me then let go of Elena necklace, I didn't know if that necklace had sentimental value, but Elena look horrified as he was about to rip it off her neck, reason for my outburst.

"What is it doing there?" He demanded coming towards me, he was scary charter, and there was no point of me hold back information, maybe it would work to our advantage.

"It's with Katherine." Well I hoped it was with her, that rock knocked her out I hope Damon was smart enough to leave it in there with her.

"Interesting." I guessed the information was good at lest it gave me and Elena more time hopefully. There was a noise of breaking glass from upstairs, both Elijah and Rose looked towards the door with widen eyes.

"What is that?" Elijah turned to Rose, who looked terrified still, how was she meant to know what it was, it's only been us here. From the sounds of it our knights in shining armour had turned up in the nick of time.

"I don't know." she said with panic in her voice, of course she didn't know, but Elijah didn't seem convince. Well your about to meet the Salvatore's buddy and they are gonna kick your British ass.

"Who else is in this house?" He demanded, Rose looked even more worried now, all he was doing was freaking her out even more.

"I don't know." Rose was scared now, and Elijah looked scary. He grabs mine and Elena arm and drags us into another part of the house, there was something moving around us in super speed. I didn't have a clue what the hell was going on, then Elijah throws me and Elena in Rose's arms

"Rose!" Oh boy he angry now, I glanced at Elena who still had the same expression as before hasn't realized that we are about to get out of here?

"I don't know who it is." Fear still ran in her voice as she was held us, while Elijah stood there with an angry expression that his plans are about to get spoiled.

"Up here." Stefan calls out, Elijah uses his super sped to go up the stairs.

"Down here" Damon calla out, as soon as I heard his voice a smile crept on my face, we were finally going to get out of here, I just hope when that happens there isn't any repercussions about it all.

Elijah receives in stake in his hand, he didn't yell or flinch as he removes it. One moment I was next to Elena the next, I'm against a wall, with Damon in front of me, I tried to catch my breath as it took me by surprised. I notice that Rose was standing next to me, with Damon's hand was covering her mouth so she didn't scream. All I felt was relief knowing that he was here, the way he was looking at me right now, you know in that loving way that I've began to adore, I felt safe that nothing could hurt me. I really wanted to just kiss him on the spot, but right now wasn't the time or place for me to be making out with him.

"Excuse me. To Whom It May Concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" All I could think is please let this all go ok, I heard something break which made me jump, but Damon gave a reassuring look that everything was going to be okay. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" I looked at Damon and I could see that his mine was churning, he wasn't aware that this Elijah was an original, whatever it meant it was irrelevant, he was still a vampire who can be staked.

"I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help us out." I heard Elena voice, what the hell is she doing? Why the hell did Stefan let her go? Did Elena have a freaking death wish or something?

"The deal is your sister too, she is an important factor I am not leaving until she is in my care." In his care? I don't know what his deal is and why I seemed to be at some importance, I am just Siena Russo a girl from New York, there nothing special about me. "What game are you playing with me?" Once again Elijah demanded the next thing I heard something explode, I moved out of Damon grip so I could see what was happening. Elijah goes toward Elena who looked absolutely terrified, but Stefan arrives and shoots him with some compressed air weapon, but it doesn't look like it hurt him. So Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah, they fall down the stairs Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. Damon rushes pass me, as Elijah goes toward Stefan but Damon arrives just in time and stakes Elijah, pushing him against the door. I watched as Elijah turned grey, with his face going all vainly, he was clearly dead being pinned to the door with the stake coming out of his heart. So that's how you kill a vampire, well that a good thing to know. I look over at Rose, she clearly saw what happened, and she leave and Damon tries to follow her.

"Just let her go." He didn't look convince, but after a moment he sighed and smiled, I didn't want him worry about Rose, I don't think we would ever be seeing her again.

"Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" He asked as he approached me with slight caution, I was more than okay, because an hour ago I thought that I would never see him every again, that my life was over being held prisoner for god know what reason. Right now I didn't feel fear, I felt happy.

"Thank you." He put his hands on my face and pulled me into a kiss. Damon Salvatore my knight may not wear a coat of shining armour, but his code of glowing honour will never fail to protect me both from evils far worse than any fire-breathing dragon.

**Damon P.O.V**

It was real touch and go back there, I really didn't think we were going to make it out alive, but the one thing that gave me the strength was Siena. I wasn't going to have someone take away from me when I had only just found her. Stefan spoke about there wasn't anything else he would die for, meaning Elena, well those words reinstated with me. I didn't have much to live for before, but now I had a lot to lose and I am not going to lose it after all this time waiting for it. This vampire in a suit thought he was smart, but he had never met us, staking him gave me a buzz. Like we were going to listen to his demands about handing Siena and Elena over, yeah right he was clearly deluded. Once that was all done with my focus was to check that Siena was okay, she was still in her dress from last night, she looked like she been through a war. I hesitated as I approached her because in all honestly I didn't know what kind of reaction I was going to get from her. Yeah I may have saved her from going with this guy, but that didn't mean that everything was fine with us. If anything she would probably blame the fact that I am a vampire and linked to Katherine, that she was put in this position. Well I was proven wrong because once it was all over, Siena acted like nothing had changed between us.

We had left the house, driving back to Mystic falls, Stefan and Elena were loved up in the back, which was a real eye roller with how they were all over one another. Then as I looked to my right and there was my beautiful girlfriend, I think I can still can call her that. Even with her hair messed up a small, the wound on her forehead she still looked beautiful to me. She glanced over at me arching her brow, with this smirk on her face, I think she notice I was looking at her.

"Eyes on the road Salvatore." She spoke cheekily, I heard Elena and Stefan chuckling in the back, I just smiled then shook my head, because this was a happy moment, my girl was safe that all that mattered to me. Siena accepted me for what I was 'A Vampire' she didn't change the way she was with me, she still looked at me the same, as she did the first time we woke up next to each other. How couldn't I love this girl?

"Damon can I get dropped off first, I really want to get out of this dress." I looked at her with a smirk, because that comment about getting out of that dress, I would gladly help her with that.

"Well I could help you with that." She sat there with this beautiful smiled while shaking her head. I was happy that there wasn't this tense atmosphere between us, but I am not stupid, I know there was a serious discussion still to happen about what I am. I have to try my best not scare her with all the facts of it all.

"You need to drop off Elena and Stefan, and I'm in desperate need for a shower." The mere mention of her talking about having a shower brought back the memory of out last encounter in the shower together. "You're more than welcome to come over later and rock my world." That comment took me by surprise, I know Siena was a straight to the point kind of girl, but I didn't expect her to say something like that in front of Elena and Stefan. I began to smile because I planned to really rock Siena world tonight.

"Ermm guys, you do realize we are in the back, we really need to hear about your sex life." Stefan commented, I knew he was trying to use his sarcastic voice, I think deep down Stefan was happy that Siena and I seemed to be solid. I watched as Siena turned in her seat, with slightly unamused look on her face.

"Oh please Stefan, I know Damon calls you _Saint Stefan_, but we all know once you get out of this car you'll be ripping Elena clothes off." I could see in my rear-view mirror Elena going turning tomato red, my girl really did say it how it is. After that comment neither of them responded to Siena, she turned back around in her seat with this smirk on her face. "That what I thought." I couldn't help but laugh after that, while Stefan and Elena both embarrassed in the back. We finally arrived at Siena hotel, she leaned in and gave me a kiss. "I'll see you soon Salvatore." She a wink she said her goodbyes to Elena and Stefan and closed the door and walked off into the hotel.

I dropped Elena and Stefan at her house, I think the both of them needed time to talk over everything that happen, I am sure Siena was right about ripping each other's clothes. They could finally be together there wasn't Katherine stopping them now, that means no more moody Stefan in the house which is great. I drove back to the house I got in I went up to my room and took a shower, I felt hell of lot better after that. I got changed then headed down I went to my collection of drinks and began to pour myself a glass. As I took a sip and Stefan came through the door walked in, that was quick, and he seemed to have something missing that I thought would have been glued to his waist.

"Where's Elena?" I thought they would be getting down and dirty as Siena stated, I didn't expect him to be back home in an hour.

"She's home." I didn't get Stefan at times, he nearly lost the girl you claim to love, talks about he couldn't think about anything worth dying for. Here he is in our home, something about this picture doesn't sit right with me.

"And you're here why?" I asked as he walked over to where I was standing, and pouring himself a very large bourbon, he's stress drinking, why is Stefan stress drinking?

"Because she wanted to be with Jeremy." Well they hadn't made up yet, I don't even remember why they were arguing in the first place. "Listen, Rose told Elena, and Siena about the curse…" Stefan took a sit on the couch, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Damon you need to know that Siena wasn't taken by accident, they took her because she is of importance to these originals." I walked over and sat on the couch opposite him, this was concerning me what I was been told, what the hell was an original? "From what Elena told me, she isn't part of this curse, but the fact that they have been waiting centuries for her is kind of concerning." I didn't know what to say to all that because my head had just got blown away, all I knew is that I wasn't going to allow anyone to take or hurt Siena. I don't care if they wanted her or that she's valuable, she wasn't going to be taken against her will, she wasn't going to be taken from me.

"I know, we'll keep them safe." I knew Stefan will protect Elena not matter what, and I will do the same for Siena, I will guard her with my life. As long as I'm still standing nothing going to happen to either of them.

"You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena and Siena, we're not gonna be able to protect them." I heard this so many times from Stefan, but it never happens, we see things differently, out way of thinking is very different, but we both knew it wasn't going to change. This is how we were now and nothing can change that, even if we wanted to, there just too much bad blood between us, literally.

"Yes Stefan, I heard it all before." I finished my drink, I wasn't going to stick around, I had a beautiful lady waiting for me. I had my share of attempting to bond with Stefan, I began to walk out of the room.

"Hey." Stefan called out, I stopped in my track to turn to him, what else needed to be said between us right now, it was done.

"What?" I wanted to leave so I could finally have this conversation about me being a vampire, and where all this was going now. I know she seems fine with it, but I won't fell certain until I speak to her, I am worried she flip and change her mind and don't want to be near me.

"I'm sorry." Random Stefan, why the hell was he apologizing to me?

"About what?" I didn't even know what he was saying sorry for? Stefan really like to play mind games with me, like to randomly apologies and not explain what the apology for.

"For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago." He wants to go down that road, I know I was the one who brought it all up, but that me, I say certain things when am annoyed.

"Enough Stef, it's late. Don't need to rehash that." I began to walk away from him, I didn't want to get into this conversation, because I knew it would kill my mood.

"You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it, and you need to hear it. I'm sorry." I stopped by the door but I didn't turn to face him, I appreciated that after 145 years he had to guts to say it, but at the time I thought it was the worst thing ever. If Stefan didn't do what he did, I wouldn't be here today, I wouldn't have met this amazing girl who busted into my life. "What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother." I turned to look at him he was right he had never said it before well not like that, I don't think I could gone through the last 145 years without my brother. Even at times when I hated him for making me like this, I still loved him, I still worried and cared, because in the end with family it's all about unconditional love.

"I appreciate the apology. Now I'm going to see Siena, don't wait up for me." I smirked Stefan shook his head; I headed out of the house and got in the car. When I look at my brother, I see one thing that's a good man who will always be there, no matter how hard life gets for me or him. Regardless of what been said and done, brotherly love is a bond that can't be broken.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I didn't know if we were going to come out of that house alive today, but that wasn't going to stop me, my focus was on saving the girls and nothing else. Somehow we did we beat the bad guys and got the girls back safely, but between Elena and I it wasn't the romantic ending as Siena graphically explained. There was still tension between us since our fake fight, hoe Katherine put so much pressure on the both of us. Were we going to get back to how we once was, I have no idea. All I could do was give Elena her space and hope in time we could work through it. Damon had left not long ago I apologised for making him turn 145 years ago, I was selfish, I did need my brother on this journey, but I didn't know it was going to be like this us at each other's throats. He didn't say much after just that he appreciated the apology, before commenting that he was going to see Siena. I think that he and Siena can work through this, I can see how much she really likes him, and I know Damon well enough to know that his in love with her. I was happy that he has finally found someone who I think will love and respect him for who he is. Damon really deserve to be happy and I think Siena is the one for him, it's unbelievable how they are alike and maybe that's why I can see them working through this. As I went into the library I could hear swirling noise, I knew that noise too well, I could see a blur of vampire is running around the room. I went in the draw and grabbed a stake holding it firmly in my hand.

"Who's there?" The next moment I saw Rose standing in front of me, what the hell was she doing here?

"I'm not here to hurt you." She spoke with her hands up in surrender, if she wasn't here to hurt me then why come here and expect me not to stake her after what she did to Elena and Siena.

"Why are you here?" I lowered the stake to show that I wasn't going to harm her, she didn't look threating to me, but regardless of that I just wanted to know why she travelled over a hundred miles to turn up here.

"Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones." I was taken back that she knew Lexi, I know Lexi didn't keep bad friends, but then again Rose took Elena and Siena to gain her freedom. Well that's what Elena said, that they were on the run for 500 year because of Katherine.

"You knew Lexi?" She nodded and came closer to me, Rose seemed upset, I don't know if it was because this Elijah was dead or the fact that her friend has his head cut clean off.

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore, because I don't have anywhere else to run to." I understood that she was grieving and that she's having a hard time, but what did she want from me?

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't help you." She kidnapped Elena and Siena, now she wants my help? I know am known as the nice guy but I am not stupid.

"I don't need your help, but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over." What did she mean it isn't over? What was she talking about? With this Elijah being dead it was over, he was the one who wanted the girls.

"What do you mean _it's not over_?" She needed to explain what she meant by that, she couldn't walk in here and tell me what we thought was done with, is in fact not over with.

"It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for Elena they have to because of the curse. Siena will never be safe because of who and what she is, they come for both of them, they're doing it for him." What the hell is original? Who did she mean by him?

"For who?" I was worried to ask who this person was, but I needed to know what we are dealing with here.

"Klaus." When Rose spoke the name there was defiant fear in her voice, and her expression matched it. I've never heard of this Klaus but it seems that he has just become our enemy, there was no way in hell Damon and I were going to allow him to take Elena and Siena from us.

**Siena P.O.V**

After all that craziness I finally got back to my hotel, I walked into my room oh it felt so good to be back in a room that didn't have that musky smell of rotten wood. I unzipped my dress as I came through the door, it fell to the floor. I headed straight to the bathroom I took off my underwear, then I took all the pins out of my hair, I went straight into the shower having that warm water on my body myself like heaven. I washed my body and my hair I got out and felt a thousand times better, I wrapped towel around me and headed for my bedroom. I went over to my draw and got out my red lace underwear, I couldn't help but smirk _I'm sure Damon will like this_ I put it on I dried my hair roughly then putting it up in a messy bun. I walked into the living room and went to the bar and poured myself a drink, I really needed this after everything that happened today. I kind of reflected back in everything that happened, it felt like I was in some kind of movie or something, none of it felt real to me. Of course I know it all happened, it's just all surreal, but it was over now. Elijah was dead and there was nothing to worry about, now I just had to look forward to seeing Damon, yep seeing him after this awful day is a perfect way to end it.

I took a sip then I heard a knock at the door, I was going to cover myself up with a robe, but I knew it was Damon, I walked over and opened the door and stood there seductively. His face went from normal expression, to his jaw dropping he didn't expect that to happen. All of a sudden I was lifted off the ground in a fast movement, then I felt myself on softness of my bed. I looked up and Damon was hovering over me with this huge smile.

"Wow…" That all I can say, my head was literally spinning from the fast movement, I've never experience that before.

"Do you normally open your door in sexy lingerie?" Damon had this smirk on his face, that just made him look even more adorable in my eyes, and I'm happy that I surprised him in that way. I'm not a girl who predictable, that a thing I've learnt to keep that fire in a relationship.

"It really depends on my mood really." I teased him, he shook his head, the next thing I knew he smashed his lips into mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist, as I did he picked me up from the bed effortlessly, he moved from my lips and began to kiss my neck going down to my chest, then he stopped suddenly which took me by surprise. "Damon are you ok?" He looked up at me his crystal blue eyes that were filled with a dozen of emotions, what was wrong with him? I thought he was in the moment as much as I was.

"Bella, before we carry this on I just need to know one thing, has anything changed between us since you found out I'm a vampire?" I placed both of my hands either side of his face positioning it so he was looking directly at me.

"Damon, what I felt for you before I knew you were a vampire is still there, you being a vampire changes nothing. If anything it's made you hotter, I didn't think that could be possible." He gave me the biggest smile and began to kiss me again after a few moment I pulled away from him. "But tomorrow you are telling me everything from growing up in 1800 to present day ok Salvatore." He chuckled while nodding his head.

"It's a deal Russo." He spoke as he leaned back in to kiss me, I wanted to know about the real Damon, I didn't want smoke and mirrors anymore, I wanted the cold hard truth. I'm nineteen years old, I've been throw into a world where vampires exist, in love with a completely unsuitable guy, and I have a sister who meant to be sacrifice for some evil curse. Most girls would ran a mile, but here I was in the arms of one of the most deadly creatures in this earth. Alive or undead, the love of my life was a badass.


	10. Everything Comes Out In The Open

**Siena P.O.V**

Spending the night with Damon was certainly a perfected ending to what started off as a terrible day, when I looked back at it all its just all completely nuts. If I was to turn to Blair and tell about what has happened, she would have me committed for sure, but I know I could never tell her about any of this. Not because she would think I've losted it, it because if she was to know I might be putting her endanger, that something I didn't want. Of course I will tell her everything about Damon, just miss the part that his a vampire, I'm sure when they meet each other they get on great. Was I worried to holding such a big secret from all the people I love? Not really, I mean I needed to see for myself where all this was going, right now I seriously couldn't get enough of Damon Salvatore. I think he felt the same way about me too, I mean with how it went down in the bedroom all night long just proved that. When it was over and he held me in his arms, I sense that he wanted to say something to me, but he never did, maybe I read into something that wasn't actually there.

I woke up to the brightness of the sunlight bathing on my face, ever part of me didn't want to wake up, I just wanted to stay right here all day long. Last night was the first time since being here I had peaceful night sleep. I slowly opened my eyes, and I felt a smile creep up on my face as I turned to my left, but there was an empty space. I sat up and I looked around the room and I couldn't see Damon anywhere, he wouldn't of left without saying anything would he?

"Damon…" I saw something at the corner of my eye on the pillow beside me, it was a piece of paper folded in half. I opened it the first thing that caught my eye was elegant hand writing.

_Good morning Bella,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there to wake up with you, but some vampire issues have come up. Believe me when I say this, it was really hard to tare myself away from you._

_Can you pick Elena up, and both come to the house, there is something you both need hear._

_I promise to make it up to you later. _

I couldn't help but smile when I read it, it was very _'Edward Cullen'_ of him, but I guess the bad boy vampire can show his soft side to his girlfriend. I picked up my phone and looked at the time it was coming up to 7am I jumped out of bed I went and had a quick shower. I knew that I had to get to Elena before school started, so I rushed to get ready, which isn't a good thing because I never rush when it comes to getting changed. I found some dark wash skinny jeans, white tank top and my blush pink VW blazer, that seemed casual enough for Mystic Falls. I looked threw my shoes and I found my blush pink high heel pumps, I quickly did my makeup, and my hair seemed okay with it being up in messy bun. I grabbed my purse and car keys, then headed out of the hotel. I got in the car and drive to Elena's, I know Damon note was sweet and all, but hearing vampire issue, and that Elena and I needed to hear something, didn't sit right with me. I'm not going to jump to conclusion, nor am I going to freak Elena out with the dozens of theories that are running through my mind. I arrived at Elena's house, I got out of the car and walked to her door, and knocked Elena opened it.

"Siena?" I smiled at her; she was pretty perky at this time in the morning, I need at lest four or five coffee before I am on that level.

"We have been summon to the boarding house, apparently something come up, and we need to know about it." She shook her head with a smile, I'm guess this was a normal thing then with being summon, I just hope it's a talk about keeping safe, after what happened.

"I just need to get my bag." She turned to go back in the house, I could hear Jenna calling for her, and she didn't sound impressed either.

"I'll wait in the car." She nodded, and I began to walk back to the car. It was really playing on my mind about what Damon wanted to talk to us about, maybe it is about safety regulations, but did it really need both Elena and I to be there at first thing in the morning. I got broken out of my thought with Elena getting into the car.

"Wow this is your car?" Elena glanced around the car with widen eyes, I couldn't help but chuckle as I started the engine to drive to the boarding house.

"While am here in Mystic Falls it's mine." I wasn't going to go into the whole my dad has this strange compulsion to keep changing my car every three months. I have to say this is the best car yet that he has gotten me.

"What do you think they want to tell us?" That's the million dollar question, I would love to know what we were going to be walking into.

"Well I think it's to do with us being wanted by some original dick." That's the only conclusion that I could come up with, I could tell that the Salvatore's are quite protective charters.

"You're probably right, you do know Damon going to get all protective over you?" I looked at her and raised my brow, I don't do over protective boyfriends, I mean I know some girls find that sweet and all. Whereas I don't find it appealing, I've looked after myself perfectly fine for 19 years, I think I can continue to look after myself.

"You mean _'Mission protect Siena_, _I am_ _not going to let her out of my sight_." Elena nodded. "Well that not going to work, Salvatore going to have failed mission then." I spoke as I was looking back on the road, if he think that he going to keep tabs on me, then Damon Salvatore in for an epic fail.

"You're really not going to make it easy for him are you?" Elena asked as I drove into the Salvatore's drive way. I didn't know if that was a question or a statement, but no I wasn't, I'm not going to be on a leash because of some original dick wanting me for god knows what.

"Hell no. I'm independent woman Elena, I've looked after myself for 19 years if I'm this _'valuable'_ to this original dick, then tell me why hasn't anything happened to me so before? Personally I think I've done a good job on my own looking after myself. I'm sure these vampires go over the top with things, you know to scare us." Elena laughed as she got out of the car, she was in really high spirits today, which was a good thing, I bet that's to do with her dashing boyfriend.

"I hope your right about them going over the top." Elena sounded a little nervous as she spoke, I needed to reassure her that everything was going to be fine, I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Baby sis trust me, over the top." She turned to me and smiled she looked more at ease, Elena knocked the door after a few moments Damon opens it he looked between us and smiled widely, it couldn't be anything bad for him to smile like that.

"Hello, Elena." He gave her a devilish smile, before he step towards me, so his face was an inch away from mine. "Good morning, Beautiful." He spoke as he leaned in to kiss me, gently he wrapped his arms around my waist, closing the gap between us. Did I feel embarrassed that we were being like this in front of Elena? God no, Damon wanted to show his affection and he didn't care who was around, after a long moment he pulled away. "I'm sorry about this morning it was really hard leaving you in bed, all naked" he spoke as he caressed my cheek, I couldn't help but laugh to the all naked comment.

"You did say you will make it up to me." I fluttering my lashes flirtatiously, and this huge grin appeared on his face, as we both knew what he meant by _making it up to me._

"That I did." He flirted right back at me, right now I didn't want to have this talk, I wanted to grab Damon and go up to his room. "Come on, Stefan waiting." I got out of Damon grasp and I notice Elena had headed into the house. I guess her big sister making out makes her feel uncomfortable, we enters the house Stefan was sitting next to Elena, they both seemed uneasy. I hope that were okay, because they are the cutest couple.

"Hey." Stefan smiles at me, but even though he gave me a smile, behind it I sense that he was worrying about something, and that something going to be about this big bad original who after us.

"What is this about?" I saw Elena face drop as if she had seen a ghost or something, I followed her gaze and saw that Rose. The bitch who kidnapped us, standing freely in this Salvatore's house.

"You!" I shouted, Damon touched my shoulder I looked at him, why didn't he tell me she was here? I know this is a boarding house but when a guest kidnaps your girlfriend, it's a 'BIG NO, NO'. I was pissed now, and I think Damon notice, I watched as Rose went and sat on the couch. I moved away from Damon and went to pour myself a drink, because if I didn't I will officially lose it.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years, and I don't know what's true and what's not true." Great here we going with another vampire story time. "It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Who the fuck is Klaus? I took a sip of my drink to calm my nerves, I glance over at Elena who seemed interested to talk to this Rose bitch. I know yesterday I told Damon to leave her to run, but that because of everything I had been through, I didn't expect her to turn up here out of the blue.

"Who is he?" Elena asked, his probably that original dick I told her about, well at least the dick has a name now, but I still prefer to call him _the original dick._ Like who does this Klaus think he is? That he thinks he can come and use Elena for some stupid curse, and think I am going to go with him willingly, oh boy his in for a surprise when he meet me.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon spoke up, it was like he was freaking proud of this asshole Klaus. I shit him a look before draining my drink, I wasn't going to have this so called _legend _frighten me, nor am I going to be running scared.

"From the first generation of vampires." How freaking old I's this guy? I know the Rose is 500 plus years old, but when was the first vampire created?

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked eagerly, she really was falling for Rose's little story time, well I wasn't buying it, yeah this guys some big bad. What I leant in life just because someone has this scary rep it doesn't mean when you finally come face to face with them they are actually like that.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." I actually couldn't help but laugh, of course they all looked at me to see what was so funny. This was exactly what I told Elena that they like to go over the top, yesterday Elijah was my worst nightmare, and today his the freaking Easter bunny.

"What can't I laugh? Do I have to be serious like the rest of you?" Damon looked at me with concern, while Elena smiled at me, she knew what I meant with me saying 'vampires go over the top' because that exactly what the vampires in the room were doing.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." I rolled my eyes and poured another drink, hearing all this wasn't helping my liver, it' just gone 8am and I'm on my second whiskey. I need to be speak up and say something, I needed confirmation more than anything.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time, is coming after Elena and myself?" That basically what she was trying to sum up in all this, right now I wished I had stayed in bed, I don't want to be hearing stories about some bad vampire wanting Elena and I for his dastardly deeds.

"Yes." Rose spoke flatly, great that freaking wonderful start to my day knowing that all that is been confirmed. What's next on the agenda? Some evil witch wanting to possess us?

"No." Stefan stated sternly, I guess he was doing that to not make Elena feel scared, but she knew as well as I did, I am not believing anything until I see it with my own eyes.

"What they're saying is I mean if what she's saying is true..." Damon spoke as he began to approach me slowly with caution, I certainly wasn't in the mood for him to try and butter me up.

"Which it is…" Rose responded back quickly, she was really annoying me now, all she was talking about was based on speculations, none of it was hard cold facts. Well maybe the part that _Klaus ids very real. _

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you." Damon threaten her, get in line I'm going to be the one to stake her, Damon didn't make it look difficult when he did to Elijah, aim for the heart I guess.

"Which I'm not." She fired back, I glance around the room to see if there was a stake in my view so I could shut her up.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Damon spoke as he place his arm around my waist, I am tried so hard here not to flip out because between the both of them, they were driving me insane with this possibility of big bad Klaus coming.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that they even exist." Stefan finally spoke up to stop these two with their back and forth match.

"Not that you know of…" Rose replied quickly, I sighed this was boring me now, like this could gone on all day long, and what was frustrating me is the fact these guys are even entertaining Rose and her horror stories of this Klaus.

"That's not helping." Damon snapped, I know he did that because he knew I was getting pissed off with all this, I bet if I wasn't here he would be lapping up everything she would be telling them.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan was clearly as frustrated with hearing all this as I was. It seems that vampire have their own boggy man, I began to laugh Damon frowned '_sorry_' I mouthed to him, he kissed me on the cheek.

"He's real, and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose spoke looking at Stefan; she was really frightened of this Klaus guy. From the look on Stefan face he wasn't going to allow this stupid story get him running scared.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon snapped, by this point I have had enough, I was going to make my feeling very clear about all this and they better listen up.

"You know what." I put my drink down and walked closer to Rose sitting. "What I don't get is you have explained what this original dick wanted with Elena, you know the whole using her as sacrifice, and for your information that will not happen. Over my dead body will I let anyone hurt my sister for some stupid freaking curse!" I could hold back my anger no longer, am going to show this Rose that her lame story about this dick we are meant to be scared of isn't going to affect my life. That if in fact he is real and happens to turn up, he would have a fight on his hands, vampire, original, I don't care who they were, they will not be laying a finger on Elena. "All these truths you keep sprouting out, there one thing you have no idea about." She sat there clenching her jaw, while I was restraining myself from hitting her. "That's about me. I am valuable to him?" I let out a fake laugh, which didn't impress her in the slightest, but I wasn't here to impress her. "So I guess the question you need to answer Rosie." I sneered the nickname I just gave her. "Why does this Original dick think I'm valuable? Care to elaborate?" I cross my arms and waited for her to answer. I quickly looked around the room Elena sat there with a smile, I think I made her proud which mad me smile. While Stefan and Damon kind of stood there both with their mouths gaping opened.

"All I know you're very important to Klaus, your known to be like his crown jewel." What the hell is she on about his crown jewel? Wow she was literally talking bull shit now.

"Really his crown jewel?" I began to laugh because this was the funniest stuff I've heard in a long time. "Let me tell you something that you clearly don't know about me, this Klaus, the big bad scary original will have to kill me before he even goes anywhere near my sister. Does that give you a better understanding of who I am!" I began to walk away, I tried of listening to this crap, and this yelling wasn't good for my stress levels. I went from waking up with a smile on my face, now to being totally pissed off and wanting to hit someone.

"Siena where are you going?" Damon called out, I know I shouldn't take my anger out on him, but he was stupid enough to allow this woman to even breathe after what she did to Elena and I. I turned to him and took in a deep breath to control myself, I don't know why am so angry it like I don't know how to control my emotions right now.

"I am going, I not sitting here listening to this bullshit, of the vampires version of the 'boggy man' who apparently is after me and Elena. I am not going to let your vampire bedtime stories effect my life or Elena either." Damon didn't seem too happy with what I just said, but right now I didn't care if I hurt his ego or whatever. My concern right now, and will always be is my sister, I may not have grown up with Elena, I may have known her for five minutes, but that didn't matter to me. She was family, my blood and if anyone was going to protect from whatever apparently coming, it was going to be me.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked with worry as Elena got up from her sit, am hoping she smarten up and is following my lead by walking away from this bullshit.

"School, I'm late Siena will you drop me?" I'm glad that Elena was with me on this one, and not falling for the scary story that Rose was trying telling us.

"Of course baby sis." I glanced at Damon he really didn't like my speech I just gave, but hey it was the truth, and if this relationship was going to work he had to realize I can hold my own. It's nice to be rescued and all, but I wasn't going to have him as my bodyguard and watch my every move.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan spoke as he got up from the sofa, but the look on Elena face she didn't seem to happy about Stefan getting a ride from me. I had no issue with Stefan, if anything he was the only one who was thinking the same as me, but it seems that Elena was brushing him off.

"It's okay, Siena know where it is." What had Stefan done to piss Elena off? We both leave without saying bye. That was the most pointless summon ever, the next time that happens I'm going to give it a miss.

We walked out of the house and got into my car began to dive off, right now Elena looked just as pissed as I did. After everything we had heard that Rose for some reason really got under my skin, like I have been angry in the past, but not to this level where I can't control my temper. While I drove Elena hadn't spoken a word, and I was concerned that all that been said might be affecting her. I mean it's been said that this Klaus wants to kill her, knowing someone out there wants to kill you isn't very settling.

"Hey are you ok?" I was little worried about her, hearing that some guy wants to kill you for some stupid curse has to be playing on your mind.

"Siena can I trust you?" I turned to her and she had this serious expression, why was she asking me if she could trust me? I focus back on the road and parked up on the side and looked at her.

"Elena I know we haven't known each other all of our lives like you and Jeremy, but you are my blood, you are my sister, and I would like to think we can trust each other. But I also know to breed trust you need to gain it. So let start now what is on your mind?" She was pressing her lips together, I could tell she was hesitating to tell me, but I meant every word I told her.

"There something I want do, but Damon and Stefan can't find out will you help me" I gave her a smile, I don't know what she had planned but I was going to help her. Elena wouldn't do anything to endanger us, well I like to think she wouldn't. Like I said to breed truth you need to gain trust and this was a moment where I needed to trust Elena.

"So where are we going? And don't worry about the Salvatore's they are too busy listening to old horror stories about this Klaus guy." Elena laughed as I started up the car and drove the direction she was telling me. This is how I see things, this life is what you make it. No matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, it's a universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up. Girls will be your friends - they'll act like it anyway. But just remember, some come, some go. The ones that stay with you through everything - they're your true best friends. Don't let go of them. Also remember, sisters make the best friends in the world.

**Elena P.O.V**

When I woke up this morning getting ready to have a semi-normal day at school I didn't expect for Siena to turn up, not that I minded seeing her it was just a surprise. When she told me that we were summon at the Salvatore's I knew it had to be some kind of lecture after what happened when both of us were taken. To be honest I didn't know what to think to all that right now, knowing that I was part of some curse for some lunatic called Klaus, who is some kind of original vampire. When Siena was all like over her dead body would she allow him to use me for this ritual, I felt a sense of joy, it was nice to have that older sister being protective. Then this Klaus wanted her too, a little more than he wanted me which concerned me, even if it didn't lead her to being dead unlike myself. Siena was trying to put a positive out put on it all saying that they were all freaked out over some vampire story, and they are exaggerating about it all. I knew she was telling me that to make me feel better which it did, plus she knew how to make me laugh. When we got to the house and Damon greeted us at the door in his usual way of sarcasm, which was an eye roller. Then I stood there and watched as he was this totally different guy with Siena, I mean the way they looked at one another it was like they were long lost lovers.

It felt a little awkward so I left them to it, when I walked in I saw Stefan sitting on the couch, things were still not great between us. I guess I still felt guilty because we didn't listen to Katherine threats and look what happened, Jenna stabbed herself under Katherine compulsion. Then Katherine played me took Siena out of town and attacked her, how could I go back to normal with all that hanging over my head. When I thought thing couldn't get any worse, the Salvatore brothers had new house guest, that was no other than the woman who had a part in kidnapping us, Rose. To say that Siena wasn't happy about their new guest would be a total understatement, whereas I was a little intrigued to find out after everything that happened that she turned up here. Well it turns out she was here to spill it all that this guy Klaus really wanted, and that we should be shaking in our boots. This didn't sit right with Siena whatsoever, I mean just by her actions, expression, finally when she spoke her mind. Siena was right there was so much about what he wanted with me, to break this moon and sun curse, but when it came down her it was all very vague.

I knew in my mind that only one person could give us the answers to all of this that was the person who lived through all this and is on the run from this Klaus guy. The only way I was going to find anything out was going to see the one person who I never expected to turn to, and that was Katherine. I wasn't too sure how Siena would take to all this, but she convinced me with her epic speech about how we are sister, that we may not know each other for years, but we needed to trust one another. Deep down I knew I could trust her, there was something about Siena that I felt connected with, I don't know if it's a sisterly bond, or that it was something else. When I told her about my plan she seems pretty much up for it, and thought ahead by saying if we want Katherine to talk we need leverage, something she's going to be craving for, meaning blood. Siena had smarts for someone who had only been thrown into all this just a few days ago. So while Siena dealt with that I called someone who will be able to help us that would be Caroline. When I told her about what I needed her to do she wasn't exactly joyful about it, but she needed to suck it up because this was going to happen. We arrived at the old ruins of Fells Church, as we got out of the car I saw a very nervous Caroline pacing, she was worried about the brothers would do when they learn that she helped us. Well I didn't plan for either of them to find out, if this goes well they won't.

"Hey Caroline." Siena spoke as she got out of the car, but Caroline held the same worried expression on her face. I wasn't asking her to commit murder, all I was asking was for her to remove that stone door and cover for me at school.

"Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well, and I went home from school." I went over the story again with her, but Caroline looked at me a little nervous. I didn't understand what the issue was here, we had covered for one another dozens of times.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar." it's true she was a bad liar but she had to do this for me, I couldn't have anyone knowing what we were doing. Especially Stefan and Damon, they wanna believe what this Rose is telling them, well I wanna hear it all from the source that went through it all, something tells me between Siena and I we will get it out of her.

"And keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what we are up to." That was the most important apart of all this, I really didn't want him finding out he wouldn't approve. He would say that Katherine is lying, that she would say anything to get herself out of that tomb, the thing is am not planning on letting her out.

"I'm even worse at duplicity, and you know this." She really wanted to go there? Caroline was trying her best to get out of this and maybe she needs reminding that she can play the role pretty well.

"You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit." I watched as her face dropped, while Siena arched her brow. Of course Siena wasn't aware of everything that went on before she came into town, and I didn't want to bring all this up right now but Caroline needed reminding she can play double agent.

"Yeah, because she threatened me, not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's... Stefan's gonna see right through me" I really hoped not Caroline had to give her best performance today, she always spoke that one day she wanted to become some kind of actress, well today she had to give an Oscar performance.

"Caroline, as Elena friend, do you promise or not?" Siena spoke with seriousness in her voice, which kind of impressed me, Siena knew about the girl code that as friends we needed to have each other's backs.

"You had to break out the girlfriend code." Caroline spoke with disbelief in her voice, while Siena stood there with not changing her expression. "Okay. I promise" Siena looked at her sceptically which clearly was making Caroline nervous. "Okay." She spoke a little more confidently this time, I felt better now knowing Caroline will go through with it. We began to walk towards the steps leading down to the room where the tomb that laid Katherine. "Why don't you want Stefan to know?" Did she really just ask me that? Didn't she know what Stefan would do if he knew about what we were going to do?

"Because he would never be okay with Elena doing this, you know that Caroline." Siena answered abruptly, she was right and she knew that and she had only be here a short amount of time. We went down the stairs under the church ruins, we stop in front of the tomb's door.

"Are you both sure you want to do this? I mean Damon not going to be happy either about this, he will actually kill me for doing this," She spoke as she looked at the both of us, Caroline maybe right about that, but Damon wasn't going to find out. He obviously knew that Siena was annoyed with him because of the way he was acting with Rose, something tells me he will stay clear from her for most of the day.

"Yes, we are sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell us how to stop him?" That all this was done to, Katherine knew the truth behind it all, and whether we got the truth out of her that would have to be determined. "Damon won't kill you I'm sure if Siena flutters her lashes, he will be putty in her hand and forget about all this" Caroline arch her brow while Siena giggled, with the way Damon was smitten by Siena what I just said it mostly likely the outcome if the worse would happen.

"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?" Caroline was right we were asking a lot from a compulsive liar, but in the end she was the only person who knew. Between Siena and I we just needed to somehow figure out the truth from the lies.

"Yeah I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. Please." Caroline nodded her head, finally it got through to her about how important all this was, she goes towards the door and opens it. "Katherine?" I called out to let her know that I was here, she probably won't want to speak to us, but Siena gonna make sure she will. I looked over at Caroline. "We will be okay from here." We all heard a noise from behind, I turn my head looking at the door entrance Katherine had finally arrived looking like a hot mess, and I've never seen her in this way. Pale, weak, so un-Katherine like.

"Hello Elena" She smirked then her attention we to Siena, she seems a little surprise to see her from the look on her face. "Oh hello Siena, have you both come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline" Caroline looked a little on edge, I knew that she didn't want to leave us alone with her, but I wasn't going to allow her to stay here.

"As long as Elena and I stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt us." Siena spoke confidently towards her, Caroline looks at us then leaves.

"Stefan and Damon know you both are here?" Katherine knew them both too well, so she knew the answer to that, but seemed amused by the fact that we were hear behind their backs.

"I brought you some things." I put the bag on the floor that was filled with a few essential items that might get Katherine black heat beating once again, I notice that she was looking down at the bag with amused expression.

"You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?" Even looking a mess as she did she had this playful smile on her face, of course I wanted something from her I wasn't going to leave until I got it.

"I want you to tell me about Klaus." She stood there looking even more amused than before, even though I was hating every moment of this so far, I had to put my pride to one side and try and get as much out of her as we could.

"Hmm, you've been busy." She spoke as she came closer to the entrance, I wasn't going to let her get to me, I needed to be clam and work this to my advantage.

"I also brought you this." I went into the bag and pulled out Petrova book "It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true." She was staring at the book for a few moments intently, if this was the jackpot to trigger some form of emotions at her then this should be easy.

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?" Well it seems like this wasn't the jackpot, I glance over at Siena who went into her purse, then pulling out a plastic bottle filled with blood, now that certainly should do the trick.

"We also brought you this." She shows Katherine the half-filled bottle, as she did Katherine rushes over towards us but she can't get out because of the spell. "You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine." Siena tease playing with the bottle in her hands, Katherine looked at her with defeat as he sits down on the floor. Siena puts some blood in a plastic glass and pushes it towards her with a stick Katherine takes the glass and drinks. The first thing I notice was that her skin regains some of its colour, with this tactic she will talk, she's been craving for days.

"You truly have the Garcia fire." What did she mean by that? Who is Garcia? I looked at Siena who rolled her eyes, looking unamused by the comment.

"More blood?" Siena questioned her, Katherine puts the glass on the floor; Siena takes it and begins to pour little more blood.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out." Siena gives Katherine more blood, I was still trying to process in my mind why Katherine would have been thrown out of her own country. What the hell would she have done?

"Thrown out?" I questioned, she sat there not looking amused, but more filled with a mixture of sorrow and regret, it was strange to see her like this and maybe she was finally willing to tell the real story.

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame." I was still coming to terms with the face that Katherine had a baby. "It was kept secret?" I guess in those days it was shame on your family, but to ship her off? Isn't that a little to the extreme? "Mhmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taking with him at first, until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell."

**Flash Back**

_It was 1492 for months I had been living in England, it was very different to the country I once came from, but I became accustomed to the culture. With meeting Klaus and Elijah they made my stay in this beautiful country even more enjoyable. Well that was until I overheard the both of them talking about what they had planned for me, that's when I knew I had to get away from the both of them. I knew exactly who they were and what they were capable of, but I didn't go through everything I had been through to be part of some sacrifice. So I did the only thing I could do and that was to run for my life. As I ran through the forest, I could hear them searching for me they weren't exactly being quite about ait all, as I ran I tripped, I could hear the voices nearby. I hid behind a tree, as I did Elijah and his men turned up, I felt my heart accelerating and I knew I had to try and keep it under control, with his super hearing he would pick it up. _

_"She's here Katarina! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are." I looked down to see blood seeping through my dress where I had fallen, I looked up to see that Trevor had spotted me. In that moment I thought that my life was over. _

_"This way there is more blood over there." Trevor directed them in a false direction, which surprised me, but then again Trevor had only ever been nice to me. They leave to continue their search, as they did I got up I tries to leave but Trevor appeared in front of me, he puts a finger on my mouth and pushes me against the tree. _

_"Head east I can't lead them astray anymore." I couldn't believe that he was helping me, but I was hurt and I didn't know how far I would actually get with my leg being wounded. _

_"I can't run anymore." I had been running for hours, I was exhausted and my leg was injured I didn't know how far I would get. _

_"Never mind there's a cottage you'll be safe there. Go now. Go!" He demanded so began to run off in the direction that he told me to go. _

**Present Day**

"So, what did Klaus want?" That was my dying question, I know what Rose had told us, but something told me she didn't know the whole story. I mean by saying that Siena was some kind of crown jewel said it all really.

"The same thing that he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse." Of course Katherine was the first doppelgänger, with her being a vampire now am assuming that the curse couldn't be done.

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger?" She sat there looking at the both of us with intensity, I wish I could read her mind rather than having to sit here listening to her.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body." I sat there with my jaw gaping open after hearing that he was going to kill her to complete this ritual. My eyes averted to Siena who sat there giving me a reassuring look, she adamant that she wasn't going to allow this to happen. If this Klaus was coming could anyone really stop him from getting what he wants?

**Damon P.O.V**

My morning started of perfect with waking up to the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms, but all that soon changed when I got a message from Stefan saying we had a problem meaning Klaus related. I wanted to stay where I was but I knew Stefan wouldn't back down until I went back home, so I left a message for Siena to come to the house with Elena, they needed to hear this out as Klaus was after the both of them. When I arrived home I didn't expect to see the woman who had them both hostage sitting in my living room, I was ready to kill her, but typical Stefan stopped me. He asked me to hear her out, which I didn't want to but when she mention that Klaus won't back down until he got what he wanted that when I listen up. When the girls finally came to the house, let just say it didn't go down too well, meaning to the point where Siena was pissed at me for listening to all this. Not the way I wanted thing to go down, when they both left it seems like Stefan and I were in there bad books, the two of us just wanted to protect them, but somehow we were the bad guys.

I was sitting in the grill I needed to get out of the house after this morning didn't go well at all, I could tell Siena was not happy about Rose being there. What I didn't understand because when we went to save her and Elena, I was going to go after Rose but she stopped me, maybe she just wanted to get the hell out of there. I took a sip of my bourbon there was one part of this morning that played on my mind, all it did was give me a headache. I finished my drink and pulled out my phone to call Siena it went straight to voicemail, I wasn't going to leave it like this. She was mad at me for no good reason, all I wanted for her to do was listen to Rose, okay she didn't like it but she didn't need to take it all out on me. I got up threw a 20 on the counter and began to walk out I got in the car to drive to Siena hotel. A lot was going through my mind I couldn't let my emotion take over, I never dealt well with my emotions, but I can't stand having Siena being mad at me. It strange that she has given me purpose to my life, in such a short time I was a changed man. I haven't fed on humans, I can go hours without blood, even when I'm with her my thirst I under control. I hated this feeling, how I felt right now, I hate feeling _guilty_. I know Damon Salvatore never feels that emotion but when it came to Siena everything was different, it was guilty of knowing Siena upset because of me, because I didn't give her warning that Rose was there. In all honestly I didn't expect her to react the way she did after not letting me kill her, maybe she was in some kind of shock that's why she was being like this. I arrived at the hotel I got out of the car and walked in. l I went to the reception it was the lady that I spoke to the first time, you the one who practically threw herself at me.

"Hi, I was wondering if Miss Russo is in her room." She sat there and smiled while fluting her lashes at me, was she going to hit on me again?

"Unfortunately sir Miss Russo hasn't returned today, is there anything else can help you with?" She was clearly still trying it on, any other time I would have taken full advantage of this, but not this time I was a changed man and my focus was on fix this with Siena.

"No, but thank you." I left and got in the car I got my phone out and called Siena again it was ringing after about 4 rings it went to voicemail, did she just cut me off? Maybe she pressed the end call by accident you know what those phones with the touch screen. I got her name up on the screen and called again it rang 2 time then it went to voicemail. I felt my jaw drop, she actually cut me off it wasn't any accident I couldn't believe it. I went to my messages and began to write her a text.

**Damon:**_ Siena I just called to see you're ok, you seemed a little mad when you left this morning…_

I really wanted to rant and ask why she cut the call, but if I did want to sound like needy boyfriend that's something I didn't want. I started up the car and started to drive back to the house, when I got there and parked up my phone beeped. I looked at the screen it was a message from Siena.

**Bella:** _Salvatore... Don't you get the hint I don't want to speak to you! YES I'm MAD just go and enjoy Rose's company, she is your new bestie._

What the fuck? Where was all this coming from? Why is he so mad at me? Rose my bestie? I can't deal with this, I'll leave her to calm down, and even thought I was the one who pissed right now, I literally wanted to rip someone head off. As I walked into the house I could hear crying as I got to the living room Rose was crying what she had to cry about…_oh yeah Trevor_. Well I didn't give a damn about her feeling all I was concerned about was this Klaus issue and I needed to find a way to stop all this from happening.

"Alright Rosebud I need some answers. Oh please don't tell me you're crying because your buddy Trevor lost his head." I asked as I walked over and poured myself a drink, it was much needed after Siena little reply. Why was I allowing her to get under my skin so much? I mean yeah there and attraction there, and yeah there was strong feeling without a shadow of a doubt. The whole Rose being my BFF, now that was out of line, how did she even come up with that stupid ass conclusion?

"You've always been this sensitive?" She spoke between sobs, am Damon Salvatore I don't do sensitive, especially to someone who kidnaps the people I care about.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason takes the emotion out of it." In fact that was true, death is a horrible thing, actually any form of grief is, the beauty of being vampires can turn it all off to not feel a thing. I took a sip of my drink; she smirked and walked over to me.

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine." I glance up to see her still smirking after her little dig, which was obviously indicating to the fact that Siena and I were on the out's.

"Is that a dig?" I tried to keep my temper under-control, right now I wasn't going to have her place some kind of judgement on my relationship.

"It's an observation. Being in love with a girl who is wanted by Klaus must be difficult." Did she just used the L word? I wasn't in love, and I didn't appreciate the fact that she thinks she knows me and how the heck I feel.

"I'm not in love with anyone." I'm not going to admit to a total stranger that I'm possibly in love with Siena, without Siena knowing herself. I needed to figure it out for myself if it was the big L.O.V.E.

"You want to try that again?" She was pushing it with me right now… _Damon keep in control don't lose it right now. _I came back here for a reason to get relevant information from her, not for her to get on my bad side.

"Don't get on my bad side." I warned her, she walked away from me and sat on the sofa, she held playful smile on her face. Was all this a freaking joke to her?

"Then show me your good side." She spoke in teasing tone, she would never see that side of me, and I wasn't in the mood for her games either. Funny how one moment she crying over her BFF and now she wants to play games by pissing me off.

"How do I find Klaus?" I needed to change the subject and focus on the matter in hand. This huge Klaus situation that looming over us right now, I wanted information simple as that, when I found Klaus am going to personally kill him.

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you." I'm sure he can be found, looks like Rose still wants to continue playing games, but she was a lot older than me not like I could kick her ass to get what I want. So it had to be the whole puppy dog eyes and a bit of charm I guess.

"Come on Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?" I was right must knew where he was, this guy couldn't be in hiding without someone knowing where he was.

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that, and you're still not even close." Rose is not helping me right now, I walked over and sat on the couch opposite her.

"Humour me you got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?" Now that couldn't be hard to answer. If she magically got hold of Elijah there was clearly a way to get this dick Klaus.

"Through a very low somebody, on the totem pole. A guy name Slater in Richmond." A lead it's a start, I needed to find this guy, so I could find out what he wanted from Siena. I mean it been made crystal clear that his going to kill Elena for some ritual, what worried me even more is the fact that Siena was his _crown jewel_, that didn't sit right with me whatsoever.

"Perfect I'll drive." I placed my glass on the table and stood up, Rose sat there looking at me unimpressed, she didn't have a choice in this, and so if she wants to fight me on it them we will.

"No you forget not all of us can do Sun." Oh that was her little issue then, well it was only a little issue if she burned then oh well…

"Then you drive. Come on." I spoke with sarcasm as I smiled at her, I had to find a way to get to Klaus or get more information the only way I would is by meeting this Slater guy. Here hoping that in the end of all this I won't be the bad guy no longer, maybe I might even be honoured with the title of hero.

**Stefan P.O.V**

This wasn't a good start to the day Elena and Siena were not happy at all after the conversation with Rose, more so Siena I don't think she was taking this whole Klaus issue seriously. She saw it all as a joke while Elena seemed more terrified than anything else, I wanted to comfort her to be there for her, but Elena kept pushing me away. Damon was in the same predicament too, Siena wasn't overly impressed with him right now, I guess it was to do with him and Rose having that flirty type of banter. I thought I would speak to her at school maybe if we spoke about this between us it might work out better. When I turned up I found out that Elena had come to school that she went home sick, I tried to stick around in school but my mind was on this Elena situation, and the whole Klaus is coming. So I left class and headed to my car, I need to talk to Elena, so I was going to go to hers so we could talk about what going on and about us. I really missed her and now Katherine rotting in the tomb we can finally be together, there was nothing stopping us.

"Stefan!" I broke out of my thoughts and saw that Caroline was in front of me, I didn't even notice her approaching me.

"Hey." I gave her a small smile, she looked nervous, I wonder what wrong with her?

"Hey. Uh, I need to talk to you. Where are you going?" She asked as I opened the car door, I looked at Caroline who clearly had something on her mind.

"Well, Elena went home sick; I just want to go check up on her." Caroline face changed slightly when I mentioned Elena name, which was kinda odd. Actually Caroline looked not tot ally with it right now

"Ditch her." She spoke bluntly, what with Caroline being so harsh? I wasn't going to ditch Elena not how after things were left, then for her not to turn up to school I was worried and I wasn't going to listen to Caroline that's for sure.

"I'm kind of worried about her." That was the truth I was worried about her, with everything she heard this morning I wanted to make sure that she ok, but the fact is she won't be okay until this Klaus stuff is done with.

"You know what? Of course you are. Go ahead, I'd... you know what? We can talk later." What was it that she wanted to talk to me about? I could see from the look on her face there was something playing on her mind.

"Uh, talk about what?" She stood there biting her bottom lip, which meant it was going to be something that I didn't want to hear. What has she done?

"I might have done something." She stood there with a regretful look, I was a little frighten to ask this question, but I needed to know what got her freaking out like this.

"What did you do?" Please don't let it be anything stupid, I can't deal with something like that right now on top of everything else.

"Told Tyler I'm a vampire." Yes she did something stupid, she just told a new werewolf she's a vampire 'freaking wonderful'. My day keeps getting better and better…

**Damon P.O.V**

So today was going to a road trip to Richmond to meet this guy who the bottom of the food chain, but knows his stuff about Klaus. The drive was pretty quiet thank god because I didn't know how much more of Rose's comments I could take. We arrived at a coffee shop in Richmond, Rose gave me direction to a parking the car in a underground parking lot. All I was thinking is that I hope Rose isn't taking me on some wild goose chase, and this guy better have some info. While I've been driving I've been thinking about Siena message, the more I thought about the more pissed I was becoming. She was basically trying to say that there was something going on between Rose and I. How was I meant to know that she didn't like Rose? I mean she told me to let her go. What was meant to be a mind reader? The more I thought about it the more likely I was about to flip out on someone, that wouldn't be good whatsoever for anyone.

"Back entrance. How convenient." I guess so that made it easier for vamps to come here and drink there morning coffee.

"That's the point, we can't all have little daylight rings." Well she was right there, you needed a witch willing enough to wanna do it, and no witches are that willing.

"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" Like I said if this is a game then I'm not going to hesitate to kill her this time, no one here to hold me back, not like she can go anywhere with the bright sun shining.

"I called him. He's here. He's always here" That was interesting to hear, so hopefully he will enlighten me on this Klaus guy, and what his deal is with the sister wanting to taken them both.

"Good." I pushed her against the wall, I needed to make something every clear to her right now. "Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat it's something I'm very good at." I wasn't lying it was something I was really was good at it, Rose grabs me and pushes me against the car.

"I'm older than you and stronger, don't get on my bad side." She warned me before releases me from her grasp. "You can trust me." She spoke firmly as we enter the coffee shop, what I didn't expect was there to be full blown sunshine in the place.

"Whoa. What about the sunlight?" Like she didn't even seemed bothered by it as she walked further into the coffee shop.

"Double paned and temped. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" I guess I can see the attraction, sunlight without the pain of burning. I looked up to see some guy joining us, I'm amusing this was Slater.

"That and the free Wi-Fi." Just by the nerdy way he spoke I knew he was the guy, and it kind of confirmed it when Rose hugged him too.

"Hey, how are you?" She seemed really happy to see him, another long lost buddy am guessing, she sure is getting over Trevor real quick.

"Good I saw you come" He indicated us to follow him to one of the tables, we sat down and he lea in. "What are you doing here?" Oh she hadn't told him that I was here for information, wonderful Rose, you suck at passing message.

"Mmmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet..." She was about to introduce me then Slater cut her off in mi-sentence.

"Damon Salvatore, Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce, aka Katarina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?" Creepy how the hell did he know all that? This guy knew more about me than I knew about myself a few months back.

"Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip." So these guys had been on us the whole time? I wonder how much more this Slater knew.

"It's nice to meet you, maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?" He asked looking around the room, I really didn't like the fact this knew about me I didn't know anything about him.

**Siena P.O.V**

When Elena asked me if she could trust me, I knew it was going to be something the Salvatore brother would disprove of, and right now I don't care what they thought. Damon really pissed me off having Rose at the house for one, like didn't he and Stefan recall that she captured Elena and I for her freedom? Then when they were having their little counter attacks at each other they were clearly flirting, right in front of me. That is one way to piss me off that the reason why I didn't take any of this Klaus information seriously, because I was far to pissed off. Did I believe that he was real? Yeah something tells me he is. Did I think that he wanted to sacrifice Elena for her blood? I was still 50/50 on that one as they say seeing is believing. Then to hear that am some freaking crown jewel that is special to him, please that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. So the best thing for me and everyone in that room was for me to leave, and it was like Elena read my mind. Looks like little sis had some kind of plan in mind, so I followed the directions that she gave me, and I knew we were he heading towards the woods. Elena hadn't spoken a word to me what we were doing, but it all clicked in my head that we're going to pay the vamp bitch aka Katherine a visit.

Caroline was freaking out about covering for Elena, which I thought was ridiculous, I mean there the girl code, when a friend asks you to cover there no questions asked. She soon agreed to lie to Stefan about Elena whereabouts, which worked in our benefit. So the evil version of Elena made her appearance, considering that she been locked down here for a few days she looked a total mess. My idea about bribing her with blood worked a real treat because Katherine started to tell us the story behind her and this Klaus guy. To be honest when I was hearing Katherine story kind of made me feel sorry for her, I know I actually felt some form of sympathy for her shocking after everything she had done. Which got me thinking with all that has happened to her, she didn't need to turn into the bitch she is today. Then what she did to Stefan and Damon what just a game to her, she didn't care how it affected them, in truth Katherine didn't know how to love, and that is sad. I poured another glass of blood, pushing it over to her with the stick, this was the only way we were getting information from her.

"What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked pretty good question, what was the big deal about this blood line? I felt my phone vibrated the caller I.D was Damon I looked at the screen for a few seconds then cancelled the call. I really did want to speak to him, to be honest if I did I think it would just make matter a lot worse. I looked over at Katherine to hear what she had to say, but then my phone went again it was him, didn't he get the hint? I mean the guy been around for a nearly 150 years didn't he understand when someone don't answer it means there busy, or they don't actually want to talk to him.

"It's really tedious but..."Katherine spoke before drinking the blood, then crushes it, I notice that she has regained more of her colour. "The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken." So basically Katherine didn't give a damn about anyone apart from herself. Why I'm not surprised by this?

"So you ran before he killed you?" I questioned her, then my phone vibrated again I looked at the screen to see that it was a message from Damon.

Damon: _Siena I just called to see you're ok, you seemed a little mad when you left this morning…_

Wow, how dim is he? Really Damon I thought you were smart, I guess I need to spell it out to him. Damon obviously wasn't getting the message that I did not want to speak to him, so here it goes in lemans terms…

Siena: _Salvatore... Don't you get the hint I don't want to speak to you! YES I'm MAD just go and enjoy Rose company she your new bestie._

"Something like that." I looked at Katherine after I press the sent button. I notice that her face was blank no smile, no smirk, she just head this deadly serious look on her face.

She began to tell us both about what happened when she arrived at the destination that Trevor had told her, which was some cottage that some old lady owned. She wasn't there alone, Rose was there, and when she learnt that Katherine had run from Klaus, and also had in her possession the moonstone which was part of this ritual. Of course Rose wasn't falling for Katherine tears and pleading, she locked her in some room and assured her that she will return her back to Klaus. Listening to Katherine story she actually sounded sweet and innocent, maybe having this Klaus dick wanted to use your blood for some ritual would turn you into self-centre bitch. I will not allow that to happen to Elena, I will be there every step of the way to assure that it won't happened. When the day finally came and I meet this 'Original Dick' I'm going to personally stake him.

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?" Katherine looked at me amused, she knew I was right because none of this would actually be happening if she had.

"No, but not because she had a change of heart." She sat there with this smirk on her face, meaning that she was the one who got the last laugh out of all this.

**Flashback**

_After Rose telling me that she was going to return me back to Klaus, I knew I had to do something drastic, something that in my heart I didn't want to do. If I was going to survive this then it was my only option, I wasn't going to be a part of some ritual, I wasn't going to have every drop of my blood drained from my body. There was a way to stop all this and I needed to be smart about it, it might not work but it was my only hope right now. Before Rose dragged me in here I grabbed a knife from the table, I sat in this room gathering up my courage to actually do this. _

_"It's nightfall Time to go." Rose spoke as she entered the room, her eyes averted to the stab wound I had given myself, I was bleeding pretty badly and the pain was bearable but I could feel myself fading away. "When did this happen?" Rose was panicking now because if I was to die here right now, Klaus wouldn't be happy and she had only one option, which was going to work in my favour. _

_"In the woods, I tripped." It was a lie, I had only grazed my knee it stopped bleeding before I arrived here. I knew she was talking about the wound I had done to myself. _

_"It's a lie, I would have smelled it." Rose stormed over to the bed and found a knife in my hand and takes it. The looked on her face was one of fury, but like I said she couldn't hand me over to Klaus dead. _

_"I'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let me die." I was giving the performance of a life time right now, she wasn't going to allow me to die, and there was one thing she would do in order to save me. _

_"If you die then Trevor dies with you." She bites her wrist and puts it to my mouth so I can drink her blood, all so my wound would heal. Rose had played into my hands this is exactly what I wanted, I looked up to see that Trevor entered the cottage. _

_"No. No!" I pleaded, I didn't want to go back to Klaus I didn't want to be part of any of it, but I knew with vampire blood in my system it will give me an opportunity to get the hell away from all this. _

_"Where is she?" Trevor asked the old woman; Rose rushes over him and leaves me alone, she pushes him against the wall_

_"You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honour in returning that girl to him." That wasn't going to happen, there was no way on this earth I would ever return to Klaus to allow him to do what he plans with me. _

_"He will sacrifice her." Trevor pleaded to her, but she wasn't going to listen to him, Rose didn't like me and the feeling was very mutual. _

_"Then so be it!" She spoke bitterly, but the look upon Trevor face was one of horror, with hearing that nothing he was telling her was sinking in. I grabbed the rope and began to make a noose to wrap around my neck, with vampire blood inside me and killing myself I would return as a vampire and be no use to Klaus no longer. _

_"I love her, Rose." I heard him say as I tied the rope securely around the beam, Trevor was sweet and maybe he was in love with me, but I wasn't a fool and I needed to look out for number one. _

_"He'll kill you. He won't stop until he has all of our heads." Rose yelled at him, that when I stepped off the chair allowing the noose to strangle me, death took an awhile to come but it eventually came. _

_"Then we shall run until we die." They hear a noise in the room that I was in. They rush to see what's happened, and found me hanging from the ceiling by a rope I was dead_

**Present **

"You killed yourself?!" Elena questioned her. As I sat here I thought about what I would have done, and I would have done the same, really don't blame her do that considering some dick was going to kill her.

"Klaus needed a human doppelgänger as a vampire, I was no longer any use to him." She was a smart girl, but she had been on the run all this time so maybe not smart.

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since" Elena just told her what I was thinking, I swear at times Elena and I were sync or something.

"I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Elena didn't look too good after hearing that, but she needs to understand none of us were going to allow that to happen to her. Katherine had no one watching her back, Elena had so many people who cared for her none of us will allow this to happen.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out." She cuts her wrist with her nail, and she starts to bleed. "Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone." She looked at the both of us. "I made the other choice." Yeah she chose to turn into an immortal bitch that been on the run for 500 years.

**Flash back**

_I woke up and I felt different a little strange, but I knew it worked and there was only one more thing I needed to do to complete my transition._

_ "What did you do, Katarina? I would have helped you live." Trevor may have done that but I would never be free from Klaus, he would hunt me down and do his ritual. _

_"You would have helped me run that was never going to be enough." I knew I would have got caught at some point being human, this what I had done was my only option. _

_"It was enough for me." Trevor replied with tear filled eyes, I never tended to hurt him like this but I couldn't think about who I was hurting, I had to think about me. _

_"Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help her escape and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this." Rose was right I did use her, it wasn't something I wanted to do, but this was my only option. _

_"And for that I'm sorry." I was actually sorry, but in the end I couldn't think of anyone else but me, it had been only me since I was shun from Bulgaria. _

_"As am I... for this." Rose rushes over to me with a stake but I grabbed the old lady, Rose stakes the old lady on the shoulder. This gave me the opportunity to complete my transition, I drank from her, while Rose and Trevor looked horrified. _

_"Please understand." I wanted to try and reason with them, to try and let them understand why I had to do this. _

_"You have just signed our death sentence." Rose stated, she was right I had done that but it was either them or me. _

_"Better you die than I." I threw the old lady in Trevor's arms and left using my new vampire speed. _

**End of Flash Back**

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them Trevor just got killed." They were stupid to trust her but I guess with that face of an angel was believable.

"I never thought he would have lasted that long." Katherine smirked, she was truly heartless she was only out for herself and no one else.

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives." Did Elena forget that they kidnapped us and have possibly ruined our lives, by handing us over this this Elijah.

"I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same." She turned away and opens up the Petrova book, this was all too messy, and more complicated that we all originally thought. If Klaus knows of Elena existence then we are all screwed, there was no way I could let Elena go down the same route as Katherine.

**Damon P.O.V**

We were sitting at a table with this Slater guy I was hoping he was going to fill me in with better information that I had been told already. I needed to know the in's and out's about this Klaus charter and more importantly what he wanted with Siena. I needed to know what we were dealing with and I didn't want to be told bed time stories, I wanted facts as simple as that. So we began to explain what happened at the place where Rose and her buddy Trevor had the girls, this Salter guy sat there listening intensely. There was something about him that really annoyed me, I don't know if it was the way he looked or his annoying voice, but I had to suck it up until I got what I wanted from him.

"And you're sure Elijah's dead?" This was the one of many stupid questions he had asked, of course he was dead I stake him myself.

"Beyond dead." I confirmed, the pleasure of staking him was awesome, with the fact he was planning on taking both Elena and Siena away from us.

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period." I looked at him with slight confusion, why would he be doing a stupid dissertation? "I was schooling for my Psych PHD." He smiled it's confirmed this guy is a loser, I am sitting here with a loser and potential backstabbing vampire.

"Slater's been in college since '74." Rose stated, did I need to know about that? Was I remotely interested about this? No I wanted to get to the point of the matter, meaning about Klaus.

"When I was turned I have 18 degrees, 3 masters, and 4 PHD's." Shoot me now, this was boring the hell out me, what relevant does all have to why I was here?

"The point?" I tried to keep my cool which was proven to be difficult, really what was the point to him getting all these degree it wasn't going to help him achieve anything.

"Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me." He shouldn't really test me today, I'm not having a good one, my girlfriend on a suicide mission for her sister, and now she pissed at me for no vailed reason. Yeah am pretty much having a real shitty day, if Salter wants to add to that, his head will be across the room in no time.

"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?" Rose asked looking at Slater who seems surprised that Rose had mentioned this creepy Klaus guy, this is all I've been waiting for to find out.

"Craigslist" Seriously!? This guy had to be joking right now, the freaking Craigslist? I was ready to beat the real answer out of him, but I need to remain clam, I can't lose my cool.

"Really?" That how they thought they could get in contract with Klaus? This had to be bullshit…

"Seriously I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends." Okay so Elijah was dead but there had to be someone who, but I'm going to find out anything about this guy? All I'm hearing is just stories I need facts. full hard evident I need something to save Siena and Elena.

"Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" I couldn't get my head around it all, why would he need to remove it if he already walked during the day.

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Ok that makes sense now, so it was a battle about who get there first? Well it wasn't going to happen either way, there no way that Elena going to die because two supernatural spices wanna conquer.

"But werewolves are extinct." Rose asked, yeah you wish I've ripped the heart out of one, they were as real as us vampires, and they are a real pain in the ass too.

"True. I've never seen one but rumour has it—" Slater began to say but I cut him off in mid-sentence.

"Not such a rumour." We had recently turned Tyler Lockwood back in Mystic Falls, which if I had a say in the matter would be lying beside his dead uncle in the forest.

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." It's not Disney land, he sounded like an excited child, Mystic Falls was no theme park, and those four legged thing were apparently vampire killing machines.

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" I need to figure out a way to save Elena from being used for some sacrifice, there had to be a way to stop it, there always a way to stop something.

"What do you mean?" What did he think I mean? Did I literally have to spell this out to him? Didn't he say he had all these degrees? He wasn't exactly smart with the simple questions.

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?" I think that a pretty simple way of stopping all of this, if we took out the magic from the stone then it wouldn't be any use. Meaning the ritual couldn't be done and Elena will be safe.

"Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?" This guy is a tool, why the heck did Rose even bring me here to speak to him.

"Tell me how!" I was really losing my patients, but somehow I needed to remain my cool somehow, this guy knew something and killing him wasn't going to get the answer to it all.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?" I need to bribe him, and I know just the one thing that may change his mind.

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us." His face lit up like a child at Christmas, but there was more I wanted to know and that was related to why this original dick wanted Siena. "But I also need to know something else, why is Siena so important to Klaus? Please don't tell me that she some kind of crown jewel." I shot a look at Rose who shook her head, Slater face became stunned at the mere mention of Siena name, he sat back in his sit, with his jaw gaping open.

"You know Siena Russo?" I frowned, how the heck did he know Siena last night? "Klaus is in..." In that moment all the windows break in the coffee shop, Slater and Rose's skin starts burning due to the rays of sunshine bursting through. Rose was screaming in agony. I looks outside but none was, when I looked back I saw Slater run off. I looked over at Rose whose face is burning, I couldn't leave her like that so I put my jacket on Rose's face and helps her get out of the coffee shop. I carried her to the car and put her in the back seat of the car.

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy, and he wouldn't betray me." I don't know the guy and I didn't know Rose either so didn't trust either of them. She seems pretty certain it wasn't him, so who the heck would of attacked them place?

"Who did it?" I asked once again, trying to keep my temper under control.

"It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead" She started to cry her face as her face began to heal. She really believed that this was down to Klaus, what I couldn't wrap around my head was that it had to happen then when I asked about why Klaus wanted Siena. I saw Slater face go into utter shock by just hearing her name why was Siena important to him, that's all that was running through my mind was 'Klaus is in...' I guess I'm not going to find out any time soon.

**Stefan P.O.V**

Caroline had confessed to me that she had told Tyler that she was a vampire, I couldn't wrap my mind around it all. Why would she even tell him that? Then she began to freak about Damon finding out, that he wouldn't just kill Tyler for knowing but also her, which she wasn't wrong about. I wouldn't allow that to happen, Damon wasn't going to find out about this, and somehow we needed to deal with this situation about Tyler without him knowing. As Caroline rambled on all I could think was I wanted to know that Elena was okay, I didn't like these bad vibes between us, I wanted to fix all this. As much as I wanted to be here for Caroline and help her through all this, I couldn't sit here no longer going over the same things when my mind wasn't even here.

"Okay, now I'm leaving" I got up, Caroline looked me really worried now, I know she was freaking out about Damon finding out. I assured her that wouldn't happen and right now I needed to think about my own problem relating to Elena.

"Wait...!" Caroline practically yelled, that when I knew she was keeping me here for a reason not to talk about Tyler but something else.

"No, no, no, Caroline, you have two seconds to come clean." Her face froze, what was she hiding? It was clearly something I wouldn't approve of for her to be sitting here keeping me busy over something I told her I had in hand.

"What do you mean?" Caroline acting skills were not working now, I could see that she was keeping distracted, but from what is the real question.

"I'd believe the whole innocent act a little bit better if I didn't know how good you were at providing a distraction on demand. Where is Elena?" This had Elena written all over this, Caroline covering for her, and the look on her face confirmed it all right now.

"I can't tell you." She looked down unable to look me in the eye, I'm not up for playing games right now I wanted to know what was going on.

"You can't tell me? Are you kidding me?" Seriously she had to be kidding, how bad was all this? I thought that Caroline and I were also friends well it been proven that was a lie.

"I'm sorry but I... I can't tell you." She still couldn't even look at me, maybe I need to remind her how serious this situation is.

"Caroline! Elena was kidnapped along with Siena, they both could have been killed and you're seriously not gonna tell me where she is?" I was getting mad now, I didn't appreciate being played for a fool right now not with the severity of everything that's going on.

"She's not in any danger. I would not have let her put herself in danger." Where the hell had Elena gone? Caroline needed to talk before things got a little ugly around here, right now she didn't want to test me.

"Put herself in danger where? What do you...?" She didn't answer, I leaned across the table as I did she slowly raised her head and finally gave me eye contact. "Then where... where is she? Listen, if you're my friend like you've been pretending to be all day, then you'll tell me where she is." That's how it felt today with me being there for her trying to help her with this situation while all along she knew that Elena was putting herself in some kind of situation.

"Stefan, I am your friend but I'm also Elena's friend and I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you where she is." I looked at her then left, I knew where she was the one place and person I didn't want her to be with that was with Katherine.

**Siena P.O.V**

Katherine pretty much confirmed all my theory about her, and that was that she was manipulating and selfish and pretty much the worst possible person in this world. Well not the worst this Klaus guy comes clear first, but Katherine wins the silver on this one. Both Elena and I didn't know what to believe, we live in a world where unfortunately the distinction between true and false appears to become increasingly blurred by manipulation of facts, by exploitation of uncritical minds, and by the pollution of the language. That was what was going on here, how much of this was truth, and how much of it was it to make us scared. She was truly ruthless when it came down to her own life, she literally do and say anything to make sure she was the one who came out on top. While I sat here looking at her while she remise down memory lane with her family book, all I kept thinking how the hell did two brothers fell for her bullshit. I heard that once upon a time Damon and Stefan were inseparable they had true brotherly bond, until the day Miss Pierce came along and messed it all up. You know what part of all this was messed up is that Damon was fully aware of what was going on, that kind of makes me revaluate this so called relationship I have with him.

Elena had been quite for a while now and I knew that was down to the fact that Katherine had told her she had one choice. That wasn't the case she didn't need to turn into a vampire to survive this, there was another way, I don't know what it was, but I knew there was something else we could do. Something told me that this little story time that Katherine had been giving us, wasn't the total truth.

"So how much of your little story is true?" Katherine was a born liar why would she be telling us the truth now, she wouldn't know the truth if it hit her in the face. Elena needed reminding that as well because if she was taking everything in that Katherine was saying, then she was stupid.

"I have no reason to lie, Siena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot." I still didn't believe her, why was she telling us all of this? There was more to this than she was letting on and I'm planning to find out what that is.

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand Elena over to Klaus." I asked that must have been the reason, because if she hands over the next doppelgänger to him then that would mean she's off the hook. It always came down to what worked in her advantage.

"500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal, plus if I added you in that deal, then I would be home free." So she knew that I was important to Klaus, willing to hand me over with a pretty bow so she could have a free life and Elena ends up dead and I… I don't even know what would happen to me.

"Why I'm so important to Klaus?" I really wanted to know, I didn't know if I would get the truth out of her, but at least I would get something better than being called him crown jewel.

"You really don't have a clue do you!" She began to laugh which wasn't helping, what was with these vampires? Was everything a freaking joke? Why couldn't they just be straight?

"No because you fucking vampires don't want to explain that story." She sat there smirking at me, which infuriated me even more. I wanted to go in there and kick her ass but I knew of the consequences if I did that, and I don't plan to die any time soon.

"Not many people know the true story behind you Siena, all they just know you're extremely important to him." Now was she was one of those people? Did she know the story or was she bluffing? The only way I was going to find that out is to see what bull she was going to tell me. "Of course I know it, I'm not that stupid to tell you, because I can't wait for you to finally figure it out." I got from the ground, and about to go for her Elena stopped me, Katherine was startled with my reaction then a smirk appeared on her face as Elena held me.

"Siena don't let her get to you. You need to calm down. Please" As Elena spoke all I wanted to do was just smash Katherine face in, then my sanity spoke to me _'Siena she is a vampire she kill you in less than a second'_ guess I didn't think of that. "So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone" Elena asked as soon as she saw that I back away not planning on doing anything. All I thought was who the hell Mason Lockwood? Was he related to Tyler?

"Right again." Katherine sounded so smug and all I wanted to smack her up, I really wasn't in the mood today for her cockiness.

"What else do you need to break the curse?" Elena asked trying to dig deeper, which was a smart move but was Katherine going to tell her? Something told me she would for a price.

"Hmm, look who is getting smarter." I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off her face, actually I just wanted to drive a stake through her heart.

"It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse." Tyler was a werewolf? Where was I when that memo went out? Things around here are getting a little complicated for my liking, so the real question is how much is needed for this stupid ritual.

"Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice." She spoke while she was examine her nails, so part of all this was a moonstone, a human doppelgänger so now it appears a werewolf is needed?

"So you need a werewolf?" I needed confirmation on all this, as she said witched and there ingredient, why Tyler? Why come all the way here to Mystic Falls to make sure that Tyler turn into a werewolf.

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by." Right not as common as vampires then, this whole werewolf thing had me stumped, I mean how does someone turn into a werewolf? I know with vampires it's all down to a bite, but how does the whole wolf thing work?

"What else?" Elena sounded like she wasn't in the mood to be playing Katherine games, who could blame her, I had grown bored of Katherine ten minutes after her making her appearance.

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine." Bonnie isn't going to be part of this? Wow there too many people Elena cared about were getting dragged into this, and they won't get dragged into this if the both of us anything to do with it.

"What else?" I wanted to make the communication a minimum with her, but I needed to know what was needed.

"A vampire." Well they pretty easy to come by, they were popping up from all angles so that wasn't going to an issue.

"Caroline." Elena let out with a bit of fear in her voice, why did Elena come out with Caroline? I'm really out of the loop here right now, because I don't get the link with Caroline.

"It could have been anyone, I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline." So Katherine was the one who turned Caroline, it was all to do with this stupid ass ritual.

"So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?" Yes she was, Katherine is heartless and only looks out for number one, if she gives this Klaus everything he needs from the ritual she bailed on, and then he will be forgiving and allow her to live.

"Better you die than I." She goes back into the tomb. Leaving me and Elena standing there both speechless, I grabbed the bottle of blood and put in my purse, we both were going to leave. When Stefan appeared out of nowhere and I knew that this wasn't going to be good. Stefan really didn't look impressed, and the look on Elena face really worried, it seems that Caroline couldn't keep him distracted for that long.

"Elena." He kind of glared at her but not in a hateful way it was more like disappointment than anything, then he glanced over at me, and guilt began to overwhelm me. "Siena." I really didn't like the way he said that, after the day I had I can't be dealing with Stefan making me feel like crap also.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena finally spoke, well it didn't take a genuine to figure that out, that Caroline didn't detract him good enough.

"I could ask you the same question." Yes Stefan wasn't a happy bunny, well we can't always please them, am sure if the situation was the other way around Stefan would have done the same.

"Caroline told you." He turned me while clenching his jaw, oh wow he looked like he was ready to blow, maybe we had gone a little too far.

"No, she kept your secret, but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was the important that you'd have to keep it from me." Stefan was a clever little thing, but with me thinking like that wasn't helping the situation right now.

"I knew that you'd stop me." Elena was right he would have stopped her, it wasn't because he didn't want her to find out anything, it was more to do with the fact the source was Katherine.

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you both it is a lie do not listen to her. She's a liar." Stefan was really worried about us falling for Katherine crap, I get that, but he needed to understand the reason why we went to this extreme.

"Stefan I know you're worried, but Elena felt the need to talk to Katherine." I was trying to defuse the situation as I didn't want anything to get out of hand right now, there was no need for all this hostility.

"Siena I'm actually surprised you're even here, I mean you don't believe any of this? Do you?" It was all a little farfetched but beneath all Katherine talk there had to be some form of truth. "Dose Damon know you're here?" Damon don't freaking own me, I can do what I want I didn't need any form of permission from him or anyone.

"You know what Stefan, I'm here for my sister to support her no matter what. As much as you don't like it she wanted answers from Katherine, do you need reminding that she the one who lived through all this." I knew I was about to lose my cool and it was to do with the Damon reference. "Maybe you're right she may have lied to us, but you know what it's down to us if we believe her or not." There was something else I needed to make pretty clear to him also. "Damon don't know anything, he doesn't own me. I do what I want, when I want, have I made myself clear?" He stood there pressing his lips together, I don't think he like how I spoke to him but right now I didn't give a damn.

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said." Elena was trying to justify our actions here today, I get it she didn't want him to stay mad at her. He wasn't her keeper she had to make her own choices, she had to make her own mistakes, that the only way we actually learn anything.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Stefan spoke as he began to approach her, I know he won't, but Stefan needed to understand that Elena not going to allow you to be her knight in shining armour, not if it meant that something was going to happen to him.

"That's the problem, you won't, but you'll die trying. How's that any better?" Katherine spoke as she approaches the opening of the tomb "There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story."

**Flashback**

_After leaving England I went back to Bulgaria, when I arrived at my parent's home all I saw was carnage, there was dead bodies outside my home. I ran into the house, and I found my father dead against the door with a sword stuck into his belly. As I went further into the room I saw my mother, she was dead on the bed, with her throat slit open. I rushes over to her, I couldn't stop my tears no longer, because my whole family was murdered. _

_"No, no, no mama. No!" I cried out as I rocked my mother dead corps in my arms. _

**Present**

"He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family, and anyone that you've ever loved." I instantly looked over at Stefan, who was looking at Elena, whose face was horrified by Katherine story.

"No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?" He pleaded as he caught her attention. All I was thinking in that moment was that I couldn't believe Klaus did that to her whole family, just because she ran away. My poor sister, she was going to receive the same fate, I swear I'm going to help her through this no matter what the consequences are.

"Always the protector, but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this." Katherine shows him the moonstone, what did the moonstone have to do with all this?

"What?" Elena asked confused, was she trying to trick us now?

"Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan knew what she was playing at, we'll he would as he was so close to her in 1864.

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth." Really Katherine the truth do you know what that even means, now am doubting everything I heard now.

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch." I couldn't help but laugh, but with the glare Stefan just gave me, it wasn't the time for me to find anything funny.

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." She was right, she was in the safest place right now, oh she had all of this planned out to her advantage, which was really infuriating. Katherine looks at Elena and me then retreats back into the tomb. This had been one stressful day, all I knew was that I needed a drink really badly, everything came out in the open today. I looked over at Stefan and Elena they needed some time alone to talk about this all, it was time for me to make my exit.

"Guys I'm going to leave you both to talk." Stefan looked at me with sorrow in his eyes, I guess he knew deep down that last part Katherine spoke of was true. "You're ok to drop Elena home aren't you?" They need some serious alone time, to discuss about everything they have both learnt today.

"Yes I will." I gave him a small smile before walking out of the room. "But Siena, please don't believe what she told you." All Katherine did was make it a little more graphical about what to happen to Elena, well not only Elena, but Tyler, and Caroline, all the ingredient to this ritual. Anything about me wasn't disclose whatsoever so it was going to be a big surprise.

"Stefan she didn't tell me anything that I didn't know already, it's just going to be a big surprise when Klaus finally comes, that's when I'll know what the big deal about me is." I wanted him to understand that he shouldn't take this out on Elena right now. "I know you're angry that Elena didn't tell you, but she loves you Stefan, you really need to trust her judgement." Maybe he understood that I made a fair point, I left them both and got to my car and headed to the grill. Where I plan to drink this day away because it's that or facing the fact that Elena life is doomed, and mine… Well I have no idea and that scared the hell out me.

**Damon P.O.V**

After what happened down at Richmond, we made our way back to Mystic Falls, it felt like that was all a waste of time. What did I actually find out? Nothing just hearing that douche Slater talk about how many stupid degree he had gotten. Rose hadn't said much during the journey, after her hysterias about Klaus, she really categorised him as the big bad. I didn't know what to make of him personally as all I was hearing right now was old wise tales, nothing factual. We arrived back at house neither of us spoke a word as we entered the house, the first thing I did was look at my phone to see if Siena had texted or maybe I might of had I missed a call from her but nothing. The way I'm feeling right now about Siena, she better not even bother contacting me, she wants to jump to conclusion about something that wasn't going on, then right now she can go to hell. I walked over and poured myself a very drink, before sitting down on the couch. I kept staring into the fire thinking about everything that went on today, from waking up being on top of the world, to right now wanting to murder someone. It was all frustrating and what's very tempting right now is to turn everything off, to not care, because when you care it gets all blown up in your face. Which in my case it has and I hate this feeling right now, I never feel insecure, or beg a woman for forgiveness over something I've not even done. No that wasn't me, that wasn't the man I had been my whole existence. I glance up to see Rose sitting on the other couch, looking just as deep in thought as I was.

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't know that was gonna happen." I gave her a small smile; I knew she was actually telling me the truth, with the way it all went down Rose was in shock more than anyone.

"I believe you." I wasn't in the mood to really have a conversation right now, I just wanted to be left alone in my thought, and try and stop myself from doing anything stupid.

"I wish we could save Elena and Siena, I know that all you want to do." Was it that obvious…Of course I wanted to save them, I didn't want this original douche to use Elena for some ritual, I didn't want him to take Siena away, even as pissed as I am with her.

"And I will." Not matter what I will find a way to stop all this from happening, if Siena and I are together or not there was no way I was going to allow her and Elena to be taken by this dick Klaus.

"You remind me of Trevor." She was over 500 year old vampire, out of all the people she met in her lifetime she comparing me to that douche Trevor.

"Why? Why him?" I guess was curious to know why she said that, from what the girls told me he was an utter creep, being referred to that didn't seem like a compliment to me.

"Because he always talked a big game, he was always working on an angle but underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could hope for." Yeah but the guy dead, it didn't help him wanting to do all that, I am very much alive and I don't talk a big game, I succeed in what I want to achieve. I got up and went to refill my glass and poured Rose one.

"And where did that get him?" I told her bluntly, she didn't look too happy with my comment, but it was the truth it didn't help him in the end.

"Dead and my loyalty to him almost got me dead too." I handed her a glass of bourbon, she was right if it wasn't for him she wouldn't of been on the run all these years.

"To friendship." I told her, she gave me a small smile, I thought to lighten up the mood, talking about this Trevor talk was depressing.

"You're right to fight it, the way you feel about her." How could she possibly know how I felt about Siena, I was intrigue to know why she thought it was a good idea to fight my feelings.

"And why's that?" I wanted to hear this, why did she think it was the right thing to keep whatever feeling that are brewing beneath the surface needed to stay there.

"Because if you want to survive, you need to not care about anyone." Is that even possible? Yes it is because right now I didn't care about anyone not Stefan, not Elena and not even Siena.

"Caring gets you dead, huh?" I looked up to see her standing in front of me with a particular look in her eyes, a look that I was very familiar with.

"It might just be time to turn the switch off on your emotions." They been switched off for the last hour, I stopped caring from the moment I entered this house.

"I will if you will" _We stared awkwardly into each other's eyes, slowly leaning in. When our lips finally met, something like something ignited, and the kiss deepened. My eyes were closed, all the worries of Siena had gone from my mind._

**Elena P.O.V**

Stefan and I didn't speak much on the drive home, I don't think Stefan knew what to say about what had happened down at the tomb. I was trying to take in everything Katherine had said today everything she went through the way she dealt with it all, but I'm not Katherine I don't think about number one. My family and my friends are important to me. I wouldn't let anything happened to any of them. There was one thing I did fear more than me getting sacrificed, that was what Klaus wanted from Siena, Katherine sayings she couldn't wait until Siena figured it out was playing on my mind. If Siena was going to die it would have been said, if she was part of some ritual something would have been said, the fact that Klaus see her as something important to him really freaked me out. I could understand why Siena was going for Katherine, because no one was being clear what he wanted from her. It was like one big joke and neither Siena nor I found any of this one bit funny. What was he going to do to her? That was more frightening than knowing. I notice that the car stopped outside my house, we both got out of the car, and made our way towards the front door, we both stopped on the porch.

"Elena." Stefan spoke calmly, I knew he was going to try and convince that Katherine had lied, but even if huge chunk of what she told us today was a lie, there was truth in it. I could see it in Katherine eyes when she spoke about returning back home to see each and every one from her family dead, all because she ran from Klaus.

"I can't talk about it, Stefan." I really didn't want to talk about it, I had heard so much today. The fact that he would try and convince me that there was a way, there wasn't a way. There was no running from this, this was going to happen and I along with Siena need to figure out a way of how we are going to deal with this.

"You have to don't shut me out Elena, please." I could help it but I started to cry, because I didn't want to shut him out, he wanted to hear what was going on in my head right now, well am about to spill.

"I wanted to know the truth and I got it. It's not just me that's in danger. It's Caroline and it's Tyler and its Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore because it's not because you came into town, or because you and I fell in love. That's not why everyone that I love is in danger. It's because of me, everything is because of me." I began to wipe away my tears away. "There Siena too, she is wanted for unknown reason, but her whole time in New York she had no problems. Then she comes here and all this happens, I just found out she is my sister, and because she is around me she been exposed too. I can't lose her Stefan... I Just can't" He hugs me tightly as I cried into this chest. I felt him kissed me on the top of my head to comfort me, all I wanted was for everyone to be safe, and I don't know if that will happen.

**Siena P.O.V**

I finally arrived at the grill, all I could think is what I freaking day I had, hearing about this Klaus guy wanting to use Elena blood to break some curse really got to me. I got out of the car and headed into the grill, I wonder if Damon here, I knew was kind of horrible to him today, I shouldn't of taking it all out on him, maybe he didn't realise he was flirting with Rose. I mean he did kiss me on the cheek in front of her and showed affection, just thinking about it made me feel even worse about the way I behaved. I walked into the bar Damon wasn't there, to my disappointment, I sat down the bartender came over. I asked for bourbon he smiled and went off to make it, so I was going to have 2 drink's then I'll go and apologies to Damon, I need to have something strong before I faced him and grovelled. The bartender bought my drink over I smiled at him and he left me alone.

I kept thinking about how I reacted today with Damon, I was totally out of line reading into something that wasn't there. We are all mistaken sometimes; sometimes we do wrong things, things that have bad consequences. But it does not mean we are evil, or that we cannot be trusted ever afterward. Any fool knows men and women think differently at times, but the biggest difference is this. Men forget, but never forgive; women forgive, but never forget. I'm just hoping that theory was wrong, I jump off the stool, and left the money on the counter, it was time for me to grovelling am hoping that Damon was in a forgiving mood.

**Damon P.O.V**

I didn't know that was going to happen, actually that's a lie I knew it was, it was the look in Rose's eyes that gave it away. She wanted this, and why not give it to her, she was my distraction from my Siena issue. Rose knew this there were no strings attached to what just happened, she knew I had strong feeling for Siena. That's the thing even thought I was sitting here curled up by the fireplace, under a blanket, shirtless, while Rose was in her lingerie. All I could think of was Siena, it was like she had this strong hold over me, even turning whatever emotions that I had for her, they slowly steeped to the surface without me doing anything.

"It's a lie, you know. There's no switch you can turn off. Sure when you're a newbie but after a couple of hundred years... you just have to pretend." I smiled at her, yeah she was right over time you just block it all out, that what I tried to do today, but was toxic there was something about her that wouldn't allow me to just forget about her.

"Well don't you two look very cosy?" I looked up to see Siena standing at the entrance to the living room, looking hurt, I mean really hurt, all I could think in that one moment was what the hell I had done.

"Siena..." I called out as she walked away heading for the door, I got up and rushed to her before she could open the door. I held my hand firmly on it so she couldn't walk away, I had made the biggest mistake of my life right now, for what? To try and forget about the stupid fight we had here today.

"Get hell out of my way!" She yelled at the top of her voice, her eyes widen with rage, but behind them I could see the hurt behind them. Why did I do this to her? Because I am a totally dick, who about to lose the one thing that I had good in my life after 145 years.

"Please Siena can we talk about this." She stood there shaking her head in disbelief, her cheeks were red with rage, I could see that she was about to blow any second, and I deserved everything she was about to give me.

"You know what, I came here to apologies for how I was today, for saying about Rose being your bestie. The both of you were flirting in front of me reason, that's why I was pissed with you." She thought we were flirting? And now she walked in on that, god how stupid was I to mess all this up. "Then I thought maybe I had read it the wrong way, but I clearly didn't because I walk in on you both after you have had SEX. Now get THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY." What the hell have I done? I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me, if I just waited a few more hours Siena and I would have made up, and it would be her in my arms not Rose. I have really fucked up, what I'm going to do? The way she was looking at me right now with so much hate, it killed me. I knew there was nothing I could do or say right now, so I moved my hand from the door, I had to let her leave.

"Siena I'm sorry." I spoke as she walked out of the door she turned around, with sadness in her eyes, something I never wanted to see from her, but I caused all this it was no one else fault.

"The sad thing is I thought you were different." I watched as a single tear fell from her eye, before she walked off to her car leaving me there heart broken. I done this it's my fault that I lost her, I had to get her back, I had to fix what I did because the one thing I realized in this moment is that I can't live without Siena. Whatever I had to do to get her forgiveness I will do it, when you have something special and you mess it up, you gotta do whatever it takes to get that back. That what I intend to do.


	11. Information With Confrontation

**Elena P.O.V**

After speaking to Stefan I felt exhausted, it was like a million thoughts were running thought were running through my mind. As much as I wanted them to stop they just wouldn't, everything Katherine spoke kept swirling around. I knew I couldn't do what she did, there was no way I was going to go down the same route. I mean we were all worrying about this Klaus turning up, what if he doesn't? I mean the guy who had any kind of link to him Damon killed, so there was no way he knew about me or Siena. Right? I mean all this worrying, and hearing all these stories are totally pointless, thinking about that actually calmed my nerves down. I needed to try and put this Klaus business to one side and not allow it to be top priority in my life, I want to get my life back on track. I want to try and fix things between us. I know that he was worry about me, that he wants to protect me, but I want things to return back to how they once were. I want to try and live a normal life, well as normal as am able to have, starting from tomorrow that what's going to happen.

I eventually fell into a peacefully sleeping, was woken from it when I heard a noise, I felt my heart racing, but I knew I had to see what it was. I know stupid but I wasn't going to lay here and not investigate, I got out of bed and left my room I looked around. I heard a noise from behind, as I turned around I saw Ric, practically naked with a bowl in his hands. Okay not naked but 90% of him wasn't clothed, I never thought I'll be seeing my History teacher half naked, in the middle of the night in my own home.

"Elena…" I could tell he was really embarrassed by this all, with me being his student seeing him in this extremely awkward situation. This wasn't what I expected to see when I got out of my bed, this is the last thing I expected to see ever.

"I heard something." I knew I had to kind explain why I was out here, I saw Jenna comes up the stairs, in this moment they both look really uncomfortable. They really didn't need to be I kind of had an idea that something was going on between them, just never expected to actually witness this.

"That was us, I'm sorry." I just smiled at the both of them, I didn't want them both to feel more awkward about this situation as they already did. It was nice to see Jenna smiling, which I hadn't seen in a while, she had been so stressed out with school, and deal with the Jeremy issues, and she deserved to be happy.

"We didn't think anyone else was up." Ric spoke nervously as Jenna looked at me apologetically, they didn't need to feel like this, and I really just wanted to walk away but it was like I was frozen.

"But here you are." Jenna defiantly was embarrassed, I thought it was kind of cute that they were both behaving like this. Two full blown adults acting like the school kids, it was sweet.

"We were just—" Ric was attempting to explain but epically failed. "Chunky Monkey?" He offers me some of the ice cream, I just shook my head while trying to hold in my laughter. "Well I'm naked, so I'm gonna go." Ric Leaves and goes in Jenna's bedroom, I glance at Jenna who seemed to have this really guilty look in her eyes, there was no need for her to feel that way.

"I'm really, really sorry." Jenna didn't need to be sorry she had a life too, I saw that more than ever tonight, I want her to be happy that's all that mattered to me.

"It's okay, Jenna. Don't worry about it." Jenna finally smiled and seemed a little more relaxed, I wanted her to have a normal life and this was something pretty normal, I guess.

"I know he's been staying over a lot. Are you sure it's okay?" She didn't need to worry about me, of course I was fine with it all Ric made Jenna happy, that all that was important.

"Seems like things are good." With the way I had just interrupted them both, it seems that was the direction they were both going.

"They are extremely good." Jenna had this big grin on her face, to wake up thinking that someone was breaking into my home, and to witness this, just made it a little worthwhile to have gotten out of bed.

"Then I'm extremely okay with that." It was time for me to make an exit and allow the love birds to continue where they had left off. I walked back into my room, I couldn't help but smile, because in a strange way that was a pretty normal thing to walk into. Just maybe my hope for normality to happen had just started, so that going to make me sleep easily now.

A few days went by and things were getting a better track, no mention of Klaus was said, which was fine by me, but there was something that wasn't right. That was the fact that Siena had left town, apparently she had some business to deal with. She wasn't very clear about what she had to deal with, but I couldn't expect her to hang around Mystic Falls all the time. Then there was the Salvatore's who have kept their distance for a few days, Stefan hadn't turned up for school neither, I guess he was still mad at me for going to see Katherine. One thing I did know was that he hadn't told Damon, because if he did, Damon would be kicking the door down and going twice as crazy as Stefan did. None of that mattered it was all about normality, I had just got off the phone to Siena, she just told me that she coming over in little while. She had been gone for a few days now and I had really missed not having her around. While talking to her she seemed little distant like there something on her mind, I knew it wasn't this whole Klaus thing, because Siena never let that bother her. All I could do was talk to her when she gets here about it all. I was broken out of my thoughts by a knock at the door, I went to open the door it was Stefan and Damon the two people I didn't expect right now.

"Hey, can we talk?" Stefan looked a little worried, which in fact made me worried, what could have possibly happened?

"Why?" I frowned, they both looked worried now, what the heck had happened? Was I being unrealistic to think that things could finally be okay?

"We went to see Katherine." There was something up with Damon I could tell by the way he spoke, it wasn't because they had been to see Katherine. So I might as well hear them out and see what Katherine had told the both of them.

"Come on in." They came in the house and I closed the door, Stefan sat on the couch while Damon stayed standing up I took a seat on the other couch. I was a little nervous about what I was about to hear, it couldn't be any worse than what I knew already.

**Flashback**

_The brothers made a decision to visit Katherine to see if they could get some truth out of Katherine, after Damon had learnt what Elena and Siena had done. Damon had an idea one that he had learnt from his trip to Richmond that was to remove the magic that was held within the moonstone. The slowly removed the stone door, waited for Katherine to make her appearance. It didn't take her long to be intrigued by having the brothers come to her, she was going to use this to her advantage. _

_"Please, come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us." Katherine teased in her typical manner which didn't impress either of the brothers, they were not in any kind of mood for Katherine games. _

_"I'd rather poke my eyes out." Damon answered with annoyance in his voice, even until this very day the hatred he felt for her burned like wildflower. _

_"Hmm, they're such pretty eyes." Katherine continued to tease, she truly enjoyed getting under Damon skin, and it was one joy of her day, being stuck in a tomb where she couldn't leave from. _

_"We're here for the moonstone." Stefan wasn't in the mood to hear Katherine and Damon being at each other's throats, all he wanted was the moonstone so they could remove the magic that laid inside it. _

_"Feel like tossing it over?" Damon being sarcastic as always he didn't want to use brute force as that would mean that he would end up being trapped in that tomb with the evil one. _

_"Tell you what, you get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here, and you can have whatever you want." Katherine didn't want to stay in the tomb no longer, knowing that at any time Klaus would turn up made her stomach turn. She had been on the run for over 500 years and she planned not to be caught any time soon. _

_"I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you." Stefan reminded her, as she made that statement clear a few days ago. _

_"I've had time to reconsider." Katherine knew what she had told him, but she was a sitting duck being here, she wanted out and wanted out now. _

_"Meaning you're hungry." Damon added as he knew that Katherine was craving blood more than ever, he skin was pale, and she could barely stand on her own two feet. _

_"I'm starving, Damon, and dirty but above all, I'm bored. At least running from Klaus wasn't boring so here's the deal: you get me out of here, you get the moonstone, and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever. Let me know what you decide." She shows them the moonstone and leaves them to think about her offer. _

**Present **

We were all in the kitchen at this point, I had listen to what had happened in the tomb, it was hard to believe half of the time if she was telling the truth or lying. It seems that Stefan and Damon felt the same, but there was no way in hell Katherine was going to come out of there. I was about to speak but there was a knock at the door, I was about to go but Damon began to make his way to the front door.

"I get it." He really seemed on edge, was it because of this whole Katherine thing, or was it do with something else. I know that it would be Siena, maybe Damon will cheer up now she's back.

After a few seconds Damon walks in his expression was strange, kind of sad which wasn't what I expected to see from him. Then Siena made her grand entrance, and she look amazing in what she was wearing like a true New Yorker. With her sunglasses looking all chic', a fitted long sleeve dress it stopped at mid-thigh, It was navy with large floral print that started at the helm of the dress going up, but not all the way to the top of the dress. Siena hair was straight with middle parting, and of course she had I mega heels on easily 6 inch plus in nude colour, with a navy clutch bag in her hand she looked like she had just come off the catwalk. She came into the Kitchen, I could sense there was some real tension between Damon and Siena, I could see that he was trying not to gawk at her, but Siena just focused on looking at me and Stefan. She raised her sunglasses up so they were sitting on top of her head she came over and gave me a hug.

"Hey Baby sis did you miss me?" She had this huge smile on her face, of course I missed her, and it was way too quite without her being here. It strange to think that she been in my life for such a short time, she had brought such a great impact.

"Of course I did, it's been way too quiet." Siena laughed as she pulled away, she was certainly in high spirits right now so whatever business she had to deal with certainly made her happy.

"Hey Stefan your brooding like always." She teased as she pinched his cheeks lightly, I had to chuckle because the look upon Stefan face right now was priceless. Considering that a few moments ago I was stressing about this whole situation that going on, Siena somehow kind made all that drift away with her cheekiness.

"Elena was right, it has been too quite without you here. Even Damon been quite, which is not like him." I heard Damon let out a growl, while Siena expression changed from her smiling self into being pissed off. She looked at Damon, no she glared at him, what the heck had happened between the both of them.

"Well you know me Stefan the life and soul of the party and that dick—" She pointed over at Damon "- Over there quite really?" She began to chuckled, while I was still surprised by her calling Damon a dick. "Guess he hadn't told you guys that I walked in on him and Rose after they had fucked." As she spoke her tone was light no anger whatsoever, then she finished it off with a smile. I didn't expect that I mean I could tell how much Damon liked her, and as much as I didn't approve of it all in the beginning they were perfect for each other. But Rose really? Siena was million times better than Rose, oh yeah totally forgot this is Damon Salvatore we are talking about, this would be something he would do. Stefan looked at Damon while his face held no expression at all, which confirmed that all this was true, what a fool, he lost the one thing he had good going on in his life. Siena walked over to the table and sat in a chair, as she did that I watched as Damon eyes followed Siena, for a split second I saw the hurt in his face. Did he regret messing up? Would Siena even consider taking him back?

"Damon seriously!" Stefan finally broke the awkward silence in the room, he seemed really annoyed with his brother's actions. Damon didn't answer, I think once in his 'life' Damon felt ashamed for his actions.

"Just forget it Stefan, there far more important things going on than Damon not able to keep his dick in his pants. So you going to updated me on what been happening?" Siena spoke all perky like none of this actually bothered her, she really was throwing the digs about Damon being a jerk and who could blame her.

"They had just come back from speaking to Katherine, they went there to get the moonstone, but as you probably guess she will give it if we get a witch to let her out." Siena mouth formed a 'O' I guess she knew that maybe Katherine would try and bribe them.

"And you guys aren't willing to do that?" Siena question, looking over at the brothers, there was a slight tone of sarcasm as she said it, she that wasn't going to be an option. I think she did it more to annoy Damon than anything else, because you could clearly see that he was trying to contain himself.

"You're kidding right? That bitch deserve to say in that tomb and rot there for eternity, she can't be trusted" As Damon spoke he couldn't even look at Siena, he should feel guilty the jerk, right now I was re-straining myself from going over there and slapping him myself.

"Actually I have an idea, why don't me and you go and see her." She looked at him with a huge smile, I didn't see Siena going with Damon being a good idea right now. "Then I can push you in there so you can join her, you know with being in love with her for 145 years. Just think about it Damon, you and Katherine alone in a tomb that neither of you can leave." I didn't know where the hell Siena was going with his, but she had this smirk on her face, and an evil glint in her eyes. "You can fuck her literally for all eternity, won't that be in your case heaven." That was a real dig, my eyes averted to Damon who stood there speechless, I had to say something to stop this awkwardness, or it would get even worse. I looked at Stefan who still looked pissed at Damon actions, who could blame him because I felt the same.

"You don't believe Katherine, do you?" I asked Stefan to break this tension because you can literally but the tension with a knife in this room.

"No, of course not, we just want the moonstone." Damon answered instead, I think between Siena digs and Stefan glaring he was really uncomfortable.

"According to Rose's friend Slater that they visited the other day, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan finally spoke as he did Siena busted into laughter, I looked at her a little confused did I miss a punchline or something?

"Aww they went on a Romantic road tip beforehand." She looked back at Damon who was trying to hold some composure, Siena had every right to be like this with him. They were in a relationship and he cheated on her, so Siena retaliating like this was normal. "How sweet, you really are a romantic." Damon pressed his lips together, he would normally bite back now but he hadn't, what could he really say to all that? Siena would only fire back with more remarks to make him feel embarrassed.

"No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice, ergo you live." Damon avoiding Siena comment trying to keep the conversation focused on this whole moonstone situation.

"How do you destroy it?" I questioned, we hadn't spoken about that, yet, how did they expected to destroy this stone, that's what I wanted to know.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Ok needs more explanation than that, Stefan was being a little too vague about all this.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" Siena spoke up, she was right how did they know in doing this that it will stop this whole ritual going ahead.

"Cause we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon responded looking at Siena with a loving look, he loves her then why mess up Damon you dick. Siena looked away from his gaze and looked at me I could see that there was dozens of emotions running across her face.

"You discussed it with Bonnie." I don't see Bonnie being on board with this all, she hated getting mixed up in this vampire stuff, I don't see her willing to help especially if Damon got a part of all this.

"She agreed to do anything, she could to help us." Stefan responded, I knew she would but I won't let anything happen to Bonnie, not if she will get hurt in the process.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not going to wrap it up in a pretty paper and give it to you." Siena had a point how the hell are we going to get it?

"We're gonna get it from her." Really she stuck in the tomb, how did Stefan expect for this to magically happen because that was Katherine only leverage right now.

"Well, what he means to say is, we will pry it from her cold dead hand if we have to." Siena roll her eyes at Damon comment, would they really go that far in killing her. I mean they had plenty of chances before and never did it, don't see it happening now.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it." They had all this planned already, like it was all so simple I didn't buy it.

"Whoa, seems like you guys have it already planned out." I looked at the both of them, they stood there looking really confident with themselves right now.

"Yep, we're awesome." Damon smirked, that smirk was going to be wiped off now.

"Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it." The brothers looked stunned by my response, Siena stood up and pushed the chair in, what worried me was she didn't have any expression, was she angry at me?

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice." Stefan pleaded, they really did not think about this plan through clearly, what the consequences of all of it might mean.

"What about Klaus?" Had they thought about him? If this guy was real and he did turn up and learns of what they did to the moonstone, it will be them on the run for god knows how many years.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Stefan tried to comfort me, but I didn't need comforting right now, I just wanted everyone to face facts.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that Elena care about, including the both of you." Siena spoke up as she walked over to where we were standing and looks directly at Stefan. "I told you before Stefan to trust Elena judgment, she's not a child, and you have to come to terms she will not allow anyone she cares about get hurt, all because of the situation she is in." I could see that Stefan was speechless, she glances over at Damon he appeared to be just as stunned.

"Elena, if we can dispel the moonstone, we can save your life." Stefan once again was trying to convince me, I heard Siena sigh, I think she was getting annoyed now that they weren't listening.

"You know, everybody keeps saying that, but you know what you both need to get this into your head. If this Klaus want's Elena he will come. Regardless you dispel that moonstone, you might as well sign yourself a death sentence." The both of them looked at her knowing that what she had just told them held some kind of truth. She gave me a hug and began to walk out of the door.

"When did you start believe in the Original dick?" Damon asked her, she turned around and looked directly at him for the first time since she arrived.

"When I found out more about him." The three of us stood there speechless, is that what she was doing the last few days? "What did you think I was doing the last 3 day crying over you Damon, while eating cookie dough ice cream?" Damon stood there stunned as she began to walk away. Siena knew something about Klaus and something tells me she knows now that he is very real, a part of me wanted to go after her and ask questions. I thought it was best to leave her to cool down, I knew she will talking to me about what she's learnt, without Salvatore ears prying. I just hope whatever it is, it something to our advantage.

**Siena P.O.V**

I couldn't handle being around Mystic Falls everything reminded me of Damon, I still can't believe I walked in on that, what is it with me having every guy I date being total jackasses. My so called first boyfriend Lucas who had some serious anger issue, then there was Nic and his cheating ass, but the one who was the lowest of them all was that jerk I was with recently. After what I had witness, it hurt so much, I felt like I couldn't breathe though my tears, as I began to drive back to my hotel I couldn't even control the car as it kept swerving. It was all because I was crying so much, my vision was blurred I couldn't see much of the road ahead of me, I ended up pulling over on to a side slip. That's when I ended up crying in my car all night, while I was there I didn't even think about some supernatural thing could attack me out here. In that moment I didn't care, I just wanted to curled into a ball and die, that how low I felt, I know what you're thinking would you really want to die for a man? I would say the same, but we are talking about _Damon Salvatore_. I was so stupid to have fallen in love with him, my heart felt like was literally breaking, when I was with Nic for 2 years, and I didn't react like this. All I did was I shed couple of tears for him, I guess I was a stronger person then. What had Damon done to me he broke down my walls so quick? I trusted him so quick, I hit the steering wheel with frustration.

"I'm so fucking stupid, what the hell is wrong with me? Why do the guys I love cheat on me? Do I have some kind of defect? I'm not loving enough? I'm not good enough in the bedroom? I'm I_..." No Siena stop putting yourself down_ I mentally slapped myself then I broke down more, I just ended up crying the whole night until I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning with my face on the steering wheel, I sat up my neck was killing me and not forgetting my back. I straighten myself up and saw how foolish I was falling asleep out here all night, I had to put this Damon stuff to one side, and he was the one who was losing out no me. I needed to focus on more important things like Klaus. I had to find out more about him, more than old stories, like a location or something, some hard evidence. I needed to help my sister, damn I needed to help myself, his after the both of us, he might come for us in a few days weeks or even months, but if he was real he will be coming. So I'm not going to sit back and listen to the Salvatore's and that slut Rose, no longer am going to gain control of my life, and control of my sister fate. Screw the vampires and there stupid plans and stories and whatever else, I went in my bag and pulled my phone out. I looked at the screen to see that I had 20 missed calls I looked 2 were from Elena, 1 was from Stefan, and there was 17 from Damon. When I saw his name I felt myself about to cry _no Siena you cried enough_, I saw that I had 3 messages, I went into my messages and they were all from Damon, I opened the first one.

**Damon:** _Siena, please pick up your phone. I'm sorry, I should have never hut you like this. Please let me talk to you xxx_

I felt his absence, it was like waking up one day with no teeth in your mouth. You wouldn't need to run to the mirror to know they were gone. None of what he said was going to fix anything, just saying sorry, I took in a deep breath and opened the next one

**Damon:** _Siena please, I'm begging you please answer your phone. I'm worried something has happened to you! If I don't hear from you I will come to the hotel. We need to talk... _

Damon Salvatore begging, maybe I should text him… _No Siena the guy cheated on you, _but love him I just wanna be in his arms and forget everything that happened… _Siena he slept with that skank ROSE get a grip._ I went to open the last message.

**Damon:**_ Siena…Where are you? I have been at the hotel you haven't come back. Please, please talk to me, I am going crazy here, I know I done wrong it was a mistake sleeping with Rose. Siena please tell me. Tell me where you are so I know you're safe. xxx _

I closed the message I couldn't handle it with his pleads, so much of me wanted to forgive him, and maybe one day I would but right now I need to focus on this Klaus stuff. I looked through my contact and found the name I was looking for, I press the call button after 3 rings they answered.

"Hello Siena long time no hear." I smiled as I heard his voice, it had been a long time since we both spoke, but if anyone could find anyone it was Xander.

"Hey Xander, I was wondering if you could help me with something." Xander was good friend and I know he would try and help me with this problem, he would go above and beyond. That's what I needed right now, someone to help me find this Klaus dick.

"Anything for you Siena what and who, is it you want me to find?" Xander was really good on finding information on people, he always came with the good's, but we are talking vampire now will he be able to do it?

"I need info on a guy called Klaus." I heard him cough down the phone, I think with that reaction he knew exactly who I was talking about.

"What Siena? Did you say Klaus? What do you want with him?" There was panic in his voice, Xander knew of Klaus? Did everyone know of him?

"You heard of him?" I heard Xander sigh in frustration, I don't see this going down well, but I needed him to help me with this, there was no one else I could turn to.

"Siena I think we need to talk face to face." I was a little surprise to hear that he wanted to meet, that wasn't what I expected. "I can come to you where you are." I didn't want him to come here; I needed to get away from Mystic Falls, it would be easier to talk without prying vampire ears everywhere.

"No, I'll come to you. So what part of the country have you taken up residence now?" I joked as he was always moving to some different destination, it was more to do with his work more than anything else.

"I'm in Florida, I'll send you my details." I needed some sunshine and I loved Florida, but something telling me I won't be sunbathing, which I didn't mind. Whatever I could find out was more important than soaking up the sun, that all can be done with after this Klaus business was done with.

"Ok, I'm going to head the airport now, I'll get the first flight out." The sooner I was away from Mystic Falls the better in my eyes.

I got off the phone with Xander, and stared up the car I began to drive to the airport, lucky I always had my passport on me for ID. I didn't want to go back to the hotel just in case Damon was there waiting, what am I thinking he be back at the house with Rose doing god knows what. I shook my head and drove towards the airport, which didn't take me long. When I got there they had a flight in next couple of hour, so I booked the ticket and went into the departure lounge. I pulled my phone from my pocked and thought I should called Elena, I knew she will worry if she don't see me for few days.

"Hey Siena, I was about to call you, Jenna asked if you wanted to come over for dinner." Jenna was really nice and I liked the fact she wanted to get to know me more, just made her even nicer. Unfortunately I would have to decline the offer, not only because I was going all the way to Florida, but also because Elena would know that there something up with me.

"No can do, I have some urgent business come up, so I'm going to be out of town for a few days." I was trying the keep my voice as normal as possible, I didn't want Elena knowing I was upset about that dick. Also I didn't want to get any hopes up for her about getting a possible lead on this douche Klaus.

"Oh right...Ermm you are coming back aren't you?" Did something in my voice say I wasn't? There was no way in hell I was going to allow Damon Salvatore ruining my relationship with my sister. Who I've only recently learnt of her existence, I wasn't going to allow that asshole who can't control his dick stop me from seeing my sister.

"Elena of course I'm, it's you, and I against the original dick remember. At the most I'll be gone for a few days, I'll call you while I'm away, don't worry you can't get rid of me that easy." Elena laughed which brought a smile to my face, which right now I thought it wasn't psychically possible for that to happen. I needed to get more I formation on Klaus and figure out a way to stop him coming for Elena and I intend to find out.

"Well I'm happy to hear that, because with everything going on I really need my big sister." I felt a tear roll down my cheek, as Elena words really touched me. I wiped it away, I'm really surprised how close Elena and I had gotten, in this short time.

"Elena I will always be there no matter what ok. I have to go my flight going to leave soon." I was trying to keep my voice steady one again, in hopes she didn't figure out that I was upset.

"Ok Siena have a nice trip, but when you come back you're having dinner with us. I want Jenna to get to know my totally cool big sister." I chuckled to her comment, it was sweet that she wanted to accept me into her family.

"Ok Elena I promise, I'll call you soon bye" I put the phone down my flight was ready for boarding, I got on and sat in my sit, it was about 3 hour flight so I planned on sleeping. I rested my head near the window and slowly my eyes became heavy.

When I arrived I booked myself in the four seasons, I need to pamper myself after such a shit day yesterday, I need therapy, meaning retail therapy and abusing the hotel spa too. I went shopping and bought a few clothes I knew I was going to be here for couple of days, so I didn't go overboard. When I got back to the hotel I went and had massage, and boy did I need it, my muscles were tense beyond belief. I went back up to my room and relaxed on the couch, I went into my purse to get my phone to call Xander, and notice new message from Damon. He wasn't planning on giving up any time soon, well am not some stupid little girl to fall for his stupid apology.

**Damon:**_ Siena I'm so worried about you, I've been everywhere looking for you. I'm just worried that Klaus has gotten to you, there so many things I want to say and tell you, and I don't know if I ever will. I'm a dick for hurting you and I am just asking for you to let me know you're okay. xx_

I closed the message and called Xander, I can't deal with Damon right now and how his so concerned about me, he wasn't overly concerned when he was between that vampire sluts legs. I spoke to Xander, and he told me to meet him at Star Bucks near the north pier in an hour. I got up and got changed into my red city shorts, with a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of black peep toes I put everything I needed into my oversized Valentino purse. I walked out my room and headed down to reception to get a town car to drop me off, I only had to wait 2 minutes and I was shown to the car the drive was about 20 minutes, the driver told me he would wait for me. I walked into Starbucks went to the counter.

"Hello may I have 2 shot skinny latte, with just a tad of cinnamon." A latte wouldn't be my first choice of drink, but I am in Star Buck, no bourbon behind that counter.

"Yes ma'am that will be $5.20." I pulled out my wallet and paid, I waited for my latte it finally came. I looked round the coffee shop looking for Xander, I saw him on the far side of the room, I felt myself smile as I walked over to him.

"Wow Xander looking hot, have you been working out?" Xander was a good looking guy, I mean he was a ladies man, but he never abused it, that was a quality I liked about him.

"Well Siena you're looking sexy as always, when are you going to agree to go on at date with me?" I laughed, he always asked me but I always declined, my dad always told me never mix business with pleasure. It would change the dramatic in our relationship also and I didn't want that to happen.

"I never mix business with pleasure Xander, you know that." He sat there and smiled, he knew it was a lost cause, I needed to get to the point now.

"So tell me what you know about Klaus?" I asked him getting to the point, he looked a little nervous which wasn't something I've seen from Xander before.

"Siena do you know what he is?" He was frowning he probably thought I didn't know about vampires, I was full aware of the supernatural world a little too fully aware.

"His the original vampire the 1st to be exacted, and he is after my sister to sacrifice her for some stupid sun and moon curse bull. I've been told he wants me too, for unknown reasons. It seems that I'm important to him." Xander face froze as I told him everything I knew about Klaus, maybe I told him a little too much.

"You know quite a bit, when did you get a sister?" I was right that he didn't expect to hear all that, but he asked and I told.

"Long story we were both adopted, now we found each other. We are in shit because of this Klaus dick, so tell me what you know?" He began to shake his head.

"Well now I know that your sister is the Petrova doppelgänger and that's pretty messed up…" So he knew about the doppelgänger, I wonder if he knew about what he wanted with me. "My last location on him was Virginia, he just got there." If this is true then he was close real close, a little too close, I needed to know what he at least looked like.

"So what does he look like? You know so I can be prepared?" At least I would have an idea, or maybe the best thing was to grab Elena and get the hell out of Virginia all together, but I know deep down she won't do that.

"I don't know, no one ever seen him properly. He keeps himself well hidden, his after a lot of people who have betray him or something." Did this guy get kicks out hunting people down? Was this some kind of sport to him? "He don't want them seeing him coming for them, reason why no one can actually can describe him." So this guy like to sneak up on people, like I said he see all this as a game. "But Siena I can tell you little about why he wants you." Xander knew why he wanted me? Why hadn't he told me any of this before? Did he knew this whole time knowing him that Klaus was going to come for me?

"Well this should be interesting to hear." I needed to walk away from this today knowing something about why this dick wanted me.

"Well the story goes, you got to remember it's like Chinese whispers the truth gets thinned out anyway. The reason why Klaus is so desperate to find you is down to what you truly are, that your mom was human, but apparently your dad wasn't." I sat back in my seat a little stunned to learn that my biological father wasn't human, could any of this be true? "You're something unique, and his want you." Seriously that original had issue, like I was going to go willingly with him, I'd rather die than be something in his trophy collection. "Siena that the story, I don't know if it's the truth. I mean the story about the sun and moon is in so much detail with the ritual and all, but about you that's all there is, I don't know what he has planned when he has you." I don't know what was worse right now, knowing or not knowing about why he wanted me, but there was only one way to find out the truth and that was to find him and ask him straight.

"So are we going to Virginia then?" He sat there shaking his head, he wasn't going to stop me in finding him, and if I had to do this alone then I would.

"No, no, no, Siena. You're not putting yourself in danger." There was one way I knew how to change his mind so I fluttered my lashes, which always worked with him.

"Please Xander, my sister going to die, can we just go to see we can find out something, anything please." I knew it was working on him because he couldn't fight back his smile, deep down he knew I wouldn't back down.

"Siena you and those dam eyes get me all the time." Bingo I always knew how to win him over. "Well I guess we better leave now it going to be a long drive." I didn't think we would be driving there, we left Starbucks, I went to the driver that dropped me off and told him I didn't need his service anymore I gave him a 50 for a tip. We went to my hotel picked up all my stuff and I checked out, it was going to be a long journey had but it was all going to be worth it if I find out some form of truth.

I came back to Mystic falls after being with Xander for the last 3 days, we did find Klaus hide out but we never saw the man himself to my dissatisfaction. There was a few people going in and out of the house he was staying in there, but no sign of him coming out. There was a particular girl that kept coming and going, she was dark skin with long black hair, slim built, and always dressed in black, I think she had some serious issue personally. She was always with a guy, he was tall dark hair kind of big built, and he wore a suit with dress shirt kind of Elijah style. Xander told me they were Klaus number 1 and number 2 witches they protected him. I knew I wasn't getting much sitting around here, I knew where he apparently was, what I needed to do was go back to Mystic Falls and warn Elena. So while I went back to Mystic Fall, Xander was going to stay here watching Klaus place and he will let me know if anything happens.

I had got in contact with Elena she seem a little down, I could tell in her voice I need to cheer up my sister. I got back to the hotel back near Mystic falls when I arrived I got a lot of 'hello Miss Russo' I guess they thought I wasn't coming back as they seemed surprised. The receptionist inform me that's a man with dark hair and blue eyes came in every day 3 or more time to see if I back, I knew it was Damon but right now he can still go to hell. I had countless messages from him over the 3 days I got to the point I deleted them it hurt me too much to read them. I went to my room I headed for the shower I got washed and washed my hair I wrapped a towel around me and went to my bedroom. I started on my hair I dried it, then straighten it I added some make up and clear gloss to my lips, I walked over to the closet and picked out a dress it was fitted long sleeve dress it stopped at mid-thigh. It was navy with large floral print that started at the hem of the dress going up but not all the way to the top of the dress. It looked pretty good on it was one of my mom designs for this season I went to get a pair of shoes, heels of course 6 inch in nude colour and my navy clutch bag I put everything I needed in it I put my sunglasses on.

Elena knew I was coming to see her so as I was ready I thought might as well go see her now, and tell her everything I've learnt, I don't know how she will take it but she had a right to know. I went to my car and began to drive to Elena house, it didn't take long to get there I didn't know if I should tell Elena about mine and Xander little trip. I knew if I told her then the Salvatore brothers would find out that would mean I would have to be in the same room as that jerk. I guess I'll play it all by ear, see how the conversations flows. I arrived at Elena I got out of the car, I was going to see how it plans out if I tell her. As I walked out of the car I actually felt good in myself, as long as I don't see Damon Salvatore I will be absolutely fine.

I knocked on the door after a few seconds the door open and there was Damon, my heart accelerated I really didn't expect to see him. I didn't see his car here if I did I would drove off, I wanted to just hate him but looking at him dressed in his normal attire of all black boots, jeans, shirt and leather jacket I wanted to jump on him and kiss him. That wasn't going to happen I had more self-control then that, I needed to remind myself what he did and how much he hurt me. Damon's face was stunned to see me, he looked at me up, and down, all I was thinking was thank god I looked good today. Yes Salvatore you lost all of this, I barged passed him and walked into the house, I didn't want to have conversation with him.

I had an idea that they were here to do with this whole Klaus issue and what they had planned about dispelling this stupid moonstone was suicide mission. They honestly thought Katherine was just going to toss it out of the tomb, they were both stupid if they thought that. Of course Damon with his threats about killing her if she didn't, was a real eye roller, he had plenty of opportunities to do that and didn't. This conversation was pointless and I needed to remind them if they did go ahead with this, it wasn't going to take out of the equation that Klaus was coming. As much as I hated Damon right now I didn't want him to get killed over something that we couldn't stop right now. Elena wasn't in on the plan either she wasn't going to allow Bonnie get mixed up in all this, and Stefan needed to stop trying to change her mind about it. I was about to leave, and I reminded them that no matter what they did Klaus was real, he was coming.

"When did you start believe in the Original dick." I heard Damon say, I guess it was time for me to reveal the fact I knew a lot more about him than they did.

"When I found out more about him." The three of us stood there looking speechless, I guess they didn't expect to hear those words coming out of my mouth. "What did you think I was doing the last 3 day, crying over you Damon, while eating cookie dough ice cream?" Of course all of this was an act, but I didn't want to give him any satisfaction that I was hurt by his actions.

"What did you find out?" Damon demanded, I walked over to him and looked him in the eye, he really thought that I was going to spill everything I knew. Did he really think I was that stupid to tell him anything, this wasn't about him, it was about me and Elena, I didn't need his protection or input.

"Sorry Damon you have Rose as your source. I'm sure you can _pump _more information from her." His face froze, I guess he really didn't like my sarcastic comments, but he made his bed, he needs to face the consequences of it all, meaning my rude attitude.

"Siena if you know anything that will help you need to tell us." Stefan spoke sternly which annoyed me more than anything, did he think that I would summit to his demands. I glanced over at him while I arched my brow why did I have to tell them, they were doing a pretty shitty job in finding anything out without going to bed with the enemy.

"You know what, I don't need to tell you anything Stefan. All I'm doing is trying to save my sister ass and my own! You guys seem to forget about that." I know raising my voice wasn't going to help matter, but am not going to have anyone dictate to me, not in the mood am in. "Stefan, I have to trust you with her life, then you have to trust me." I didn't want to fall out with him too, Stefan nodded his head as I walked out of the room to leave. Sometimes it better to walk away from a situation to allow others to think about their actions, because they really were not thinking about the consequences of all this.

**Damon P.O.V **

'The last few days were like living in hell, after Siena walking in on my stupid action I felt like the world around had fallen apart. No matter how I tried to contact her, no matter how many message I sent, she wasn't replying to any of them. No matter how many times I turn up at the hotel with the hopes that I could speak to her, but she hadn't returned to the hotel since the night everything happened. The world I was living in right now felt like hell, literally, I didn't know what to think or feel, and I just fell into the same old pattern of a lot of drinking and a lot of human blood. That was until Stefan told me that he was up for getting the moonstone, and getting it dispelled. Apparently Bonnie was fully on board with doing it, the only problem we had was getting it from Katherine, like that was going to be easy. Like always Katherine was bargaining her way out so we could get the stone, I prepared to go in there and kick her ass, but of course baby bro held me back.

After that disaster we headed over to Elena place to explain to her everything that happened, of course Elena didn't say much, and we were interrupted by a knock at the door. When I opened the door I couldn't believe Siena was here, she looked so breathtaking, she left me lost for words. She came into house with her head held high, and some of the things she said I deserved, I know I did. I really hurt her we clicked, in many ways we so much alike, it was like she was my other half. But like always I screw it all up, what the hell was I thinking sleeping with Rose? Just look at Siena she was everything a man wanted, her beauty her personality, her loving and caring side, she is just the perfect woman. Then when it all came out Stefan and Elena weren't happy, with what I had done but what I did was a typical _Damon Salvatore_ thing to do. I've never had anyone who like me for me, every woman I fell for chose Stefan, Katherine did, Elena did, but Siena wanted me, she fell for me not Stefan or anyone else ME, and I screwed it up. I watched as she was walking away, I looked at Elena and Stefan they both gave me disapproving look. I couldn't leave it like this I had to speak to her, so I went after Siena.

"Siena..." She stopped halfway down the steps and turned around, there wasn't that look of love in her eyes that she always used to give me, all that was behind them was real hatred.

"What!" She practically yelled at me, she had every right to do that it was the least I deserved from her.

"Can we talk please, I want to sort this out, I can't go on with you hating me." I walked up to her so we were inches apart she looked into my eyes I could see her eyes glazing over. I couldn't go on with her hating me, I know it was selfish that am thinking about myself, I didn't expect for us to continue where we left off, I wasn't that stupid. I just couldn't go another day without saying everything she needs to hear, if she wants nothing to do with me after then I just have to accept that.

"What is there to talk about?" Her voice began to breaking, I knew she was trying to hold back her tears, she looked at me for a long moment before walking towards her car. I rushed to her blocking her path, this had to be said if she liked it or not.

"Siena please. I know I have no right to be asking you to hear me out… I shouldn't of slept with Rose—" Siena was trying to get pass me while I was trying to talking. "Please Siena. Just let me say this, and I promise you I won't bother you anymore." She stopped trying to get pass me, I could see that there was sadness in her eyes as I mentioned that. "Siena I never explained to you my story, and believe me it's a messed up one. In 1864 I fell in love with Katherine, I was literally head over heels in love with her. Then I found out she wasn't just sleeping with me, she was also sleeping with Stefan. I wasn't happy about it, but I thought if I argued with her about it I would lose her." Siena was still listening while biting her bottom lip, I knew when she did that when she was nervous, I didn't want her to feel that way. All I was trying to go here was tell her why I am the jerk that I am. "We both found out Katherine was a vampire, and at that time the founding family that were in a council knew about vampires." Reliving it all in my mind felt like this all happened yesterday. "Stefan messed up by speaking to my father about the vampire issue, then my father became suspicious, that night Katherine was with Stefan she drank from him, she began to choke because my father laced Stefan whiskey with vervain." I stopped to see if she was taking this all in, I knew it was a lot to take in, that period in my life was more messed up than it is right now. "I'm still ok to carry on?" Siena didn't answer but just nodded, she wanted to know why, as she giving me this opportunity I'm going to explain everything.

"Katherine was taken by the members of the council, when I came home I saw them drag her out she was passed out, I still recall Stefan face how it was filled with horror knowing he had messed up. All I could do in that moment was shout at him, we fought, because I knew that Katherine was she was good as dead." I still remembered how I was prepared to kill my own brother over a selfish slut, god I regret all that, but it not like I could change anything that happened. "They took Katherine and put her in carriage, Stefan and I went to find her, and we did, we were about to escape. That's when I was shot then Stefan was shot straight after, it was our own father who had shot us." Even until this very day I couldn't believe that our father did that to us. "They bought Katherine to fells church where the rest of the vampires were, and burnt it down." I watched as Siena jaw dropped with hearing about what the council did to those vampires. "I woke up I knew I was in transition to becoming a vampire, Katherine had been feeding me her blood on a daily bases. She told me that we were going to spend eternity together, but she never told me that Stefan was part of that. I made a conscious choice I wasn't going to go through with the transition, with Katherine dead I didn't see a life without her in it." How stupid was I? "That night Stefan went to see my father they got into a heated debate, and my father got hurt and the blood was too much for Stefan, he fed off my father." Siena face was horrified with the whole Stefan feeding from my father, but that wasn't his fault, the bloodlust overwhelmed him. "I was ready to die I didn't want to live anymore, but Stefan came back with a girl from the town. He taunted me then made me drink from her, and I completed the transition. I didn't want this life without Katherine so I told Stefan I would give him an eternity of misery" I stopped again to see if Siena was ok with this all, this was overwhelming me talking about it all, I hadn't told this story to anyone in the last 145 years. Siena was different she needs to understand why I always mess things up.

"So you were forced to change by Stefan?" She seems stunned by that fact, I nodded in agreement. "You can continue, if there more." She seemed more relaxed now, and willing to know more which was working in my favour right now, not because I think she will be back in my arms, no it wasn't about that. I just wanted to just understand that I wasn't always a jerk, I was a good person once, and cause of the events that had happened in my life it turned me into this person.

"Last year I came back to Mystic Falls for one reason only that was to free Katherine from the tomb, I spent 145 years loving her. The only time the spell could be removed was when the comet passed over, as you probably know we opened the tomb Katherine wasn't there. I was angry I had loved this woman mourned for her all those years, while I was doing that she was travelling the world with no care." That what cut deeper than anything, I know now that what I felt for Katherine wasn't real love, it was infatuation, what I felt for Siena was love, I knew what it felt like now. "Then Katherine came into town and stirred up trouble, she played me the whole time. When she told me she never loved me, and that it will always has been Stefan—" Siena put her hand on my arm to comfort me, which surprised me, I didn't expect any form of compassion from her right now.

"I'm sorry." What did she have to be sorry about? I'm the one who should be sorry, I hurt her, my one and only true love.

"Siena I didn't tell you all this so you feel sorry for me, I told you this because I wanted you to know why I'm dick. Loving someone for 145 years, then to be told they never loved you will mess you up but that no excuse really." It really wasn't any excuse, I shouldn't never let me affect me the way it did. "When I met you it was like this is too good to be true, you are so perfect, and I'm not just talking about appearance everything about you is perfect. I fell in love with you so quick, I honestly didn't think I could love again." Siena eyes widen as I finally told her my true feeling for her, I didn't tell her that to change her mind about us, I told her because she deserved to hear it from me. "You changed me, you bought back my humanity slowly each day. You remind me that I could be myself, like the man I was in 1864, before I turned into this monster that I'm today." I looked into her eyes she had a tear escape from them, with my hand I wiped it away. Siena was too good to be crying over me, I didn't deserve her tear, but she gave me a small smile. "The day when everything happened I didn't have a clue why you were so mad at me, after your text you sent me I got upset, with being a vampire with your emotion heighten. It's pretty strong so I switched it off not to feel anything." That was what I did, I couldn't control the way I was feeling at the time and it was the easier option, and I wish I could turn back the clock to correct it all.

"Switched what off?" Siena spoke with confusion in her voice, as I pressed my lips together. How was I going to explain this?

"My emotions, I couldn't handle the fact you were angry at me, and I didn't know why. So when I slept with Rose it wasn't because I wanted her, it was a distraction from you. Siena I know this sound pathetic to you, but if this is the final time I'm able to fight for you, then I have to be honest about my reason." She opened her bag and pulled out her car keys.

"Thanks for letting me know." She began to walk to the car, I knew deep down what I told her wouldn't change her mind about me, but I had to tell her why I'm like this.

"Siena..." She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "No matter what, I will always love you, I've lost you, and I have to live with that for eternity." I could see she was fighting her tears back she opened the car door and got in, I headed back to the house, I had said all I could, and in a way I felt like a weight been lifted.

"Salvatore just give me time, just let everything you said settle in, maybe we can talk again about it all." I couldn't help but smile, because she was willing to not give up on me. "But Damon I can't say we get back together, I can't even promise we will be friend. I need time, that's all." I nodded she put the window back up. I walked towards the house again. With my vampire hearing I heard Siena "_I love you too Damon._" I felt my eyes well up I heard Siena drive off, I closed my eyes and a tear rolled down my cheek, Siena loves me even though hurt her so much, I'm not giving up on us not now not ever, there was still hope that we can work through this.


	12. The Sacrifice

**Song For Chapter: Katy Perry Who I'm Living For **

**Elena P.O.V**

After the great confrontation at my house and the brothers crazy idea about dispelling the moonstone, and having Siena turn up the atmosphere was tense beyond belief. Was I surprised that he had cheated on Siena? Yeah I was, because I still remember the way he looked at her, it wasn't like a food source, it was with love and admiration. I just couldn't wrap it around in my mind why he would sleep with Rose, when he had Siena. The way she was acting towards him, who could really blame her, she was acting like anyone else who had been cheated on. Pretty much after Siena left it turned into even more awkward moment, Damon was acting weird, and Stefan pretty much left without a word. Once they were both gone I was in two minds about calling Siena to find out what she had learnt about Klaus, but then I thought it was best to leave her to cool down.

I spent the whole evening thinking about this whole situation, I felt like my head was about to burst with all the thoughts. Even when I fell asleep I ended up having nightmares about it all, I couldn't live like this no longer I couldn't have this constant nightmare going on in my everyday life and when am sleeping. I knew I had to take action about all this, there was only one person who could help, and I needed to have Siena on board with all this.

**Elena:**_ Siena can you please meet me at the boarding house it's important xx_

I know that she might be mad with what I had planned, but right now it was our only option, so my big sister needs to suck it up. I sent message and not even couple of seconds Siena replied as I was walking over to my car.

**Siena:** _That's fine but if Damon there I will leave. I hope you understand xx_

Of course I understood that, I just hope that she will hear me out and see that doing this was our only option right now. Went in my car and drove to the boarding house, I parked the car and walked into the house. When I walked in I didn't expect to be seeing Rose, actually I didn't expect to be seeing her only wearing some skimpy lingerie. Talk about taking full advantage of a situation after what she had done to Siena, she knew they were together, and she still slept with him. All am thinking right now, is that if Siena is to see this she will surely attempt to stake her.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked, so early in the morning." Damon was sleeping with her STILL after everything that happened yesterday, that Siena was back, I am going to personally stake him if I see him coming out in barely nothing. Rose finally see me, she frozen on the spot. "Sorry, I thought you were—"" Then I heard a familiar voice from behind me, I knew that this isn't going to turn out to be good.

"Damon. Your lover." Siena spoke as she closed the door, I glanced around to see that there wasn't any sharp objects about, I get why Siena would want to stake her right now. Rose was an old vampire one of the oldest we had come across so far, and Siena was human and I didn't want any blood being spilled right now.

"There's no one else here." Rose responded with a little fear in her voice, while she just stared at Siena. Was Rose actually frighten of Siena? I think I needed to step in right now before this gets messy.

"Actually, we came to talk to you." I watched as Siena expression dropped, she didn't expect us coming here meant involving Rose, but she was the only one with the right connections. She brought Damon to Richmond to meet that guy who pretty much knew a lot about Klaus.

"Then I should probably get dressed." Rose left using her vampire speed, I think she was feeling really uncomfortable now, and she needed to be. Siena glared at me before walking ahead into the living room, straight to Damon stash of bourbon and pours a glass.

"Elena you could have told me the _important thing _was speaking to that slut Rose." She whispered angrily, if I would have told her she wouldn't have come and I needed her to be here. We needed to find out more about why Klaus wanted her. I still recall the look in her eyes yesterday when she reminded everyone that Klaus wasn't just after me, but her too. We needed to find out more, and I wasn't going to stop until we knew something that didn't consist of her being his _crown jewel_.

"I'm sorry Siena, I didn't do it to hurt your feelings." She smiled and took a sip of her drink, I hated that she was hurting like this, I didn't want her to feel this way.

"I know you didn't, but you really think the vampire whore going to actually help?" She sat down on the couch, I didn't know how to answer that, so I just shrugged, because I had no idea if she would. We were all in the living room Rose is dressed now, I had asked her to take Siena and I to meet Slater so we could find out more about what Klaus wanted.

"It's a bad idea" Rose didn't have much choice about this, it wasn't down to her, if it wasn't for her and her friend Trevor our lives wouldn't be as much endanger as they are now. She owed us this, so either way it was going to happen if she liked it or not.

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it." I watched as Siena seems more enraged with what she just heard about them being together. All I kept thinking was please don't let her exploded, not until we have the relevant information that we need.

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it." Rose fired back to me, but they could gone and find Slater but they didn't, they came back here and screwed each other. That seems to be top of both of their agenda that day.

"There's more to learn, we just have to find a way to learn it." Siena hadn't say a word yet, which worried me, as I knew she wanted to lash out at Rose. She was keeping it all together because I need her help us, and I appreciated that she was doing that. In all honestly if I was in her position I don't know if I could keep my cool.

"Why are you both coming to me with this?" She question, I watched as Siena got up from the couch and walked over to her, I didn't panic as I could see that she was trying to keep her cool all this time. The closer she got to Rose the fear set in because I think she was about to blow now, I wanted to get up but it was like I was frozen unable to move from the couch.

"Because you owe me. One word from me and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me and Elena. And let not forget the fact you slept with my boyfriend and broke our relationship." Siena was right Rose pretty messed up a lot, and if it wasn't for her she wouldn't be here right now. "Would you like me to add anymore to the list?" Siena really had her there, what could Rose actually say to that.

"Or maybe it's because you know that Damon wouldn't want you doing this." The rage spread across Siena face, she leaned in, and her face was inches from Roses, looking fearless.

"Let me inform you on something you may not know, I do not care what the Salvatore's think, and they do not control mine or my sister life. Do. You. Understand?" Siena really did put her in her place, I don't know what happened while she was away, but whatever it was it made her even feistier.

"I can see why Damon is so taken with you, you really do have fire." I knew that Siena was going to flip out any minute, with Rose keep bringing up Damon isn't helping whatsoever. I need to speak before that happened.

"They're willing to risk everyone that we love, and we are not." It was as simple as that, there was no way Siena, and I were going to allow anyone lives to be endanger.

"They're just trying to protect you both." Siena laughed at Rose comment, she didn't want protecting that was made pretty clear yesterday.

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether we are protected or not, so we're back to you taking us to Slater." Siena gave her a fake smile, I think Siena had warmed up to the idea about meeting this Slater guy now.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose spoke a little dangerously as she got up from the couch with her face inches from Siena's looking like she was about to attack her.

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" I mean every vampire would love one of those, I had to say something before something serious was going to happen, like taking a chunk out of Siena neck.

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?" Well it looks like I had my leverage, I knew if needed Bonnie would make one of those up.

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal." I watched as Siena went back to Damon stash and poured another drink, I don't think she really liked where this was going but we had no choice Rose was our only hope.

**Damon P.O.V**

A week ago I was feeling on top of the world, I finally felt like life was normal, well as normal as it can be for a vampire. Then it all went to hell with Rose turning up, and sleeping with her, I lost the one good thing I've had in this miserable life. If there was a way to go back I would change it all, but this is real life, things like that don't happen so I have to deal with the consequences. So I knew I had to try and focus on the matter in hand and that was this moonstone issue, we needed to figure out a way to stop this douche Klaus. Going to see Katherine was a bust as all she was interesting in was getting out of that tomb, she wasn't going to hand that stone over. We had a plan that was to dispel the moonstone, Bonnie was on board, and of course we needed to get Elena in this party train. What I didn't expect was for Siena to turn up, she hadn't been in town for a few days, I thought she had skipped town. That wasn't the case, Miss Russo had been doing her own investigating on Klaus from the sounds of it, and she wasn't willing to share. Did I blame her after what I did to her? No I didn't, but I didn't want anything to happen to her while she was on this crazy mission.

Even after all that had been said done, and tried to salvage something between us, Siena stood there and listen, in that one moment she just showed human kindness. She heard my story of why am the way I am, that I never chose to be like this. Not meaning the immortal part because funny enough that worked out for the best for me, but to be in love with a woman who never loved you in return that you been played for all that time would mess up the best of us. Yes I blame Katherine for who I had become, but I can't keep doing that, I can't keep pushing the blame. She didn't make me sleep with Rose, nor did force me to lost the best thing that happened to me, that was all me. That was all on me and if I want to change that part of me, the only person who can do that is only ME.

Here I was sitting in the grill think about what had happened the last time I saw Siena, she didn't hate me, and she actually stood there and listen to my story. What surprised me more than anything was her facial expression, like she felt a sense remorse towards my tragic past. I know she was hurt by my actions, with everyone telling her that I was player and I would hurt her, I did just that. I don't care how long it take me, I'm going to let Siena gain my trust again, I'm not push her, I have to just be patient. Time was all she needed and I knew she couldn't promise me that she would forgive me, I was unfaithful to her, but I swear if I get another chance I will not blow it. I'm going to hold on to Siena and make sure that I never screw up again, that was a promise that I intend never to break.

I got up and made my way back to the house I knew Bonnie was coming over to talk about what we can do to get the moonstone back. I had to keep my focus on that for now because if I continue with thinking about my situation with Siena, my head just might explode. When I got home and made my way into the library, and I was right, Bonnie and Jeremy with Stefan. Of course Stefan was still pissed with me after he found out what I did to Siena, and to be honest I don't blame him. Right now I don't need him throwing what I did in my face. I greeted them and walked over to pour and drink, to be around these guys I would need to consume a lot of the good stuff to get through this.

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine." Bonnie didn't sound overly confident to me, this was a hard spell the last time she did it was with her grams, and she didn't come out of it too well.

"How? It took both you and your grams last time and look what happened to her." Little Gilbert read my mind, I know Bonnie was a Bennett witch but she was nothing compared to what her grandmother was. Why was I even worry about her anyway? She knows the risk to all this if she wants to risk it all then I say let her.

"I'm well aware of what happened, I've learn a few new things." Bonnie snapped at him, which took me by surprise, these two were always so loved up. What was going on between these two?

"Bonnie…" Jeremy this was a losing battle because she wasn't going to listen him regardless of what he tell her.

"How will you get it?" Bonnie asked Stefan who didn't look overly confident about all this, am telling you something was going to go terribly wrong, I have that gut feeling about it. Of course I had to be the voice of encouragement, between Stefan and I we will have no problem with frail Katherine.

"She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker, we're not." I show my glass of blood, she began to shake her head, right now I didn't need to hear her voice of disapproval. I will have great pleasure in beating Katherine ass, then finishing it off by ripping out her undead heart.

"You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?" Maybe I was underestimating her but we had to do what we had to do to get that moonstone, we just have to deal with whatever happens when it happens.

"It's a plan. Is it perfect? What plan is?" I stood there smirking at her, she wasn't impressed but I wasn't here to impress Bonnie, I was here to make sure this plan worked.

"Let me do it I've got my ring, I could get in, get out and no spell necessary." Did Jeremy leave his brain at home today? Katherine I 500 plus on you even at her weakest she eat him up, I know he wants to play hero but if we even allow him to do this. Stefan and I will be in Elena bad books which would lead to Siena's and that's something I don't want.

"Gee thanks 16 years old child why didn't we think about that? Why are you even here?" I snapped at him, really why was her hear? Jeremy didn't need to be involved in all this, he should be in school doing whatever kids do in school these days.

"Maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?" Did Bennett witch just come up with a better plan? Well I'll be impressed if this works.

**Siena P.O.V**

To say I am pissed right now would be an understatement, when Elena asked me to come to the Salvatore home because she had some kind of plan. I didn't think a part of the plan was to have the vampire whore being part of it, the way she was strutting around the house in hardly anything on, calling out for her lover boy. Damon was a jerk after that sob story about how he got hurt by Katherine, he still came back and screwed her. I just had to keep the anger I felt hidden, but it was proven a challenge as I allowed Damon to get under my skin. All this anger and rage I felt was more so to myself, because I allowed myself to feel these feeling for him, believe me if I could just switch them off I would. I wasn't a vampire who could turn off my emotions I had to deal with them, why did I allow Damon Salvatore turn me into this person. The kind of person to allow a man to have such control over them, I wanted to hate him but it was like a battle with my head and heart. It's official love sucks!

I really wasn't too happy with Elena plan the last person I wanted to be in a car with was the slut who slept with ex-boyfriend. Out of all this we better get some information, because being in this confinement with her was unbearable. I wish I had the guts to just stake her, and maybe in a moment of rage I could, but Rose was 500 years plus old. What I've learnt about vampires is the older they are the stronger, and human me wouldn't have a chance. This was the road trip from hell, I chose to sit in the back because Rose was driving, I couldn't sit in the front because if I did I may have done something stupid. So the vampire whore was taking us to this guy Slater apartment, did I really think we would get much out of this guy? I don't know, but what I did know was I had Xander looking into to thing at my end, I know I hadn't told Elena about what I've learnt, but there wasn't much to say yet. I guess a part of me didn't trust her to run off to the Salvatore's and tell them of Klaus location, knowing those two they would blast into Klaus compound and end up getting killed. That was something I didn't want on my conscience, keeping all this under wraps for now was the better option, with going to Slaters it might help Xander.

Once again Damon came to the forefront of my mind, his story about tragic past Katherine, she really did I right number on him. It always happens don't it, you meet the perfect guy you click everything perfect, but he has defect due to some bitch that messed up his heart. What makes it harder in my case, his a vampire and this on/off issue. If I was to go back to this so called relationship, what's to say that he does it again? After Nic vowed to myself I wouldn't allow a man to rule my heart, that I will have control, well as they say it's easier said than done. If I can get over Nic then I can surly get over Damon, I just need to snap out of this and focus on important matters like getting more information on Klaus.

We finally arrived in Richmond, the drive to this Slater's place wasn't far from the freeway, when we arrived at the apartment block it seemed like a decent neighbourhood. Elena and I followed Rose into the building, we got into the elevator to the 5th floor. The tension between Rose and I was intense, we kept glaring at one another, while Elena stood there looking uncomfortable. Rose was the first to get out of the elevator and walked down the hallway. Elena gave me a look, I knew she was focused on this lead, but she had to understand this was difficult for me. I brushed past her and followed Rose where she had stopped outside an apartment door, she knocked a few times but no one opened the door.

"Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" She calls out before looking at the both of us. "He's not home, sorry." I didn't trust Rose not one bit, if she thinks we were going to walk away then she will be sorely mistaken.

"Uh uh. No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing. Used that vampire strength of yours and open this goddamn door." I spoke through my teeth, we both shared a looked before Rose breaks the door,

"After you." She gestured, I glared at her before walking into the apartment, the place was kinda of nice, then again it was a vampire place half of this stuff in here was probably knock offs.

"Slater?" Rose called out with a little fear in her voice, Elena and I shared a glance before going to the room that Rose was in. As we walked in there was a dead boy on the floor with a wooden stake sticking out of his chest. "I don't think he's gonna be much help." I couldn't help but rolled my eyes, it maybe a little heartless of me doing that, us coming here was pointless. I glance up to see Elena walking over to the computer, she began to look at some papers that are laying on the desk.

"Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him, and killed him for his information." Elena added, well whoever it was they were covering their tracks up pretty well, that's a little worrying.

"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us the guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." Rose said while she opened the curtains allowing the sun to shine through.

"What are you...?" Elena started to say but Rose interrupted her in mid-sentence.

"Tempered glass, UV rays can't penetrate." She spoke as the sun bathed on her face, I was hoping she was trying to kill herself. "I used to just come here and watch the day." I was still hoping that she would burst into flames, but it didn't happen. I glance around the room and saw a picture of Slater and a girl, from the way they were posing in this picture it seemed like they were more than friends.

"I'm sorry about Slater." Why was Elena always nice? Like don't she recall that this bitch slept with my boyfriend?

"Any luck?" Rose asked Elena was looking at one of the computers, don't let these two suddenly become BFF, that something I couldn't handle right now.

"It's password protected, I can't get in." Elena kept tapping away at the keyboard trying to get into this dead guy computer, this seems like a dead end.

"Then this is pointless, let's just go." Rose was really wanted to leave, was she worried about whoever did to Slater would do the same to her, well if they did I would give them a helping hand. We heard a noise from another room, the three of us looked at one another.

"Stay here." She leaves to see what the noise was, like I was going to listen to her, so I followed her with Elena in pursuit. As Rose goes in a room she finds a girl. "Alice?" She spoke a little stunned.

"Rose." She hugs Rose while crying. This Alice looked very familiar to me, then I recalled the picture of Slater and the girl, of course this Alice must have been his girlfriend. Well maybe our little road trip wasn't a lost cause, maybe Alice can help us after all.

**Stefan P.O.V**

Damon was still in a bad mood, of course it was all to do with his mess up with Siena, which wasn't helping any of us right now. Damon was the one who messed up none of us didn't and his attitude right now wasn't helping this situation we were in. I just hope in time he and Siena and sort things out, I don't see the both of them pick up where they left off. Siena didn't seem like the forgiving type and in all honestly after what my brother did who could blame her. I don't know what Damon was thinking by sleeping with Rose, but his may have lost the one good thing that come into his life. After 145 years this was the first time I've seen my brother happy, he had finally found someone whom he connected with, and I truly believe that Damon is in love with her.

What didn't help Damon mood was Jeremy wanting to come in playing hero, he wanted to go in there and get the moonstone from Katherine. I was a suicide mission, but Bonnie had an idea to somehow disable Katherine. She sounded pretty confident about it all, it sounded a lot better than having either Damon or I trapped in the tomb. She needed something personal of Katherine to be able to do this, I went upstairs to find something of Katherine I knew I had something laying around of hers. I really hoped whatever Bonnie had planned was going to work, I don't want her to lift the spell on the tomb, her grandmother died when it happened last time. I couldn't let that happen to Bonnie she didn't deserve to die for this cause. I finally found what I was looking for and I went back downstairs.

"This belonged to Katherine I found it with her things after I thought she was dead but it was hers." I give her Katherine's portrait to Bonnie. She takes it and puts it in a bowl, she puts a few drops of water on it, and it started to burn. I watched as she closes her eyes and cast a spell in Latin.

"What will this do?" Damon asked looking at the bowl Bonnie had in her hand hoovering over, I knew he wasn't fully supportive of this plan. This was the best chance we had and I had total faith in Bonnie in allowing this to work.

"I can turn the metal into ash, blow the ashes on her and it will incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out." Bonnie spoke as she puts the ashes on the table. I was impressed and the plan seemed simple enough I didn't see it going too wrong.

"Still gotta get the torches." I spoke up, so we had some form of light in the tomb, we didn't need Katherine to do some kind of sneak attack on us while we are down there.

"Alaric's stake gun is in my trunk." Damon these days is always prepared, I guess that had to do with Ric rubbing off on him. "Bonnie?" Damon questioned as he looked at Bonnie as she continued with the spell on the ashes.

"Go ahead. I'm almost done." She spoke confidently, Damon indicated for us to leave and we did, leaving Bonnie and Jeremy behind. Damon walked to the car and got in, I had this worry looming over me that something might mess up while doing this.

"Do you think this will work?" Damon shrugged which didn't help with my worrying, I expected him to be totally confident like he always is. Then again the both of us knew what Katherine was like, she had like nine lives and always seems to get out of trouble.

"Who knows we need to get that moonstone no matter what." Damon started to drive off to the Fells church. He was right we had to get that moonstone it was our only hope in stopping Klaus from using Elena for this ritual, I knew I had to do whatever it took to make sure this plan went ahead.

**Elena P.O.V**

When we first got here I thought it was all a bust, with Slater being dead and no way to access any information on his computer. That all soon changed when we learnt we weren't alone in the apartment and that Slater girlfriend Alice been here the whole time. While Rose was comforting Alice about what had happened here, Siena I pacing up and down. All I can hear her heel clicking on the floor, I knew she really didn't want to be here because of Rose. I knew that this might sound selfish but I really wanted her here, when Siena around I feel more at ease. I know that with Siena pacing she's probably thinking of ways on how to kill Rose, I can't blame her. I just needed her to keep her cool for now, well at least until we got some kind of information. I looked up to see that Rose joins us, and Siena finally stops pacing.

"She found him a few minutes before we did." That must have been terrible to find your boyfriend dead with his heart ripped out. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Alice I couldn't image how she was feeling, but who would want to kill him and why?

"How is she?" I genuinely wanted to know if she was ok, no one should go through something like this.

"Overreacting. Big time." Well that's just confirmed my thoughts from earlier Rose was heartless, how could she say that she's overeating. Of course she will be upset walking on her boyfriend dead on this apartment floor.

"Her boyfriend just died there's no such thing as overreacting." Siena snapped, Rose looked at her slightly pissed I didn't need another showdown between these two.

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." We all looked at Alice sipped at her cup of tea, was that the truth was she only with him so he would turn her?

"You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?" She asked while looking at me, something told me she had met Katherine, if anyone says that line and I don't know them they had to of met her. Did it surprise me that Slater possibly knew Katherine? No I wasn't, everyone seems to know Katherine Pierce.

"Not personally, no I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire's contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus." I was hoping maybe she might know something, she was the only lead we had right now.

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at." She took a sip of her tea, Great another dead end this couldn't be happening, I didn't let Siena go through all this and this to end like this.

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" Siena asked while Alice looked at her horrified, it wasn't a terrible question to ask so I didn't know why she was getting upset.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart." Alice half shouted at her, which wasn't the way to go right now. Siena got up and walked over to her, her expression still pleasant, which was even more concerning than when she had her angry face on.

"I understand that. Do you know his password?" Siena spoke firmly, she was losing patience with all this now, I wanted to intervene, but I knew if I did it might lead to Siena and I arguing.

"Who do you think you are?" Alice yelled once again before taking a sip from her cup, I watched as Siena looks at Rose. There was something about the way she looked at her, it was like she had something up her sleeve. Siena get closer to Alice.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you, I mean Rose owes me big time?" Alice looked surprised while Siena smiles as she sees that Rose is not happy about this. "Will you show us his files then?" That was a good bargain, and it seems to work because Alice instantly got up and sit in front of one of Slater's computer.

"Someone's been here the hard drive is completely wiped out." Alice spoke with frustration, I heard Siena sigh, I think she really going to lose it soon.

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him" Rose added, she really wasn't helping the cause right now, if she continued with the negativity I think I'll be joining Siena on the kill Rose train.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid everything's backed up on a mode server" Alice told us Rose looks at Siena to speak to her.

"You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?" She spoke under her breath while looked at Siena but Siena expression was blank. I think Siena was deadly serious about the deal she just made with Alice, something tells me she would get that blood from her if she liked it or not.

"I know but she doesn't." Siena grinned, maybe I was wrong. Rose goes closer to Alice to see the computer screen smiles from what she heard.

"Kristen Stewart God, was he obvious?" She spoke as she entered the password, she really didn't have any compassion for her boyfriend dead on the floor in the next room. Now I get why Rose was being so harsh with her all she did care about was to be turned.

"These are all leads to vampires?" I asked while looking at the screen, there was dozens on there and I had no idea which one of them was going to help us.

"Slater was obsessed almost as much as me." I could believe all the information he had, this guy had so much information, and I had no idea where we should start.

"What about that one: Cody Weber? They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah" Rose pointed at the screen, she was right they had exchanged a few emails, it would be a good start.

"I could call him." Alice looked at the three of us wary, Siena hands her phone.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus: the doppelgänger and his lover are alive and we are ready to surrender." Did Siena just call herself his lover? What did she find out in those 3 days? I wanted to ask something told me if I did I may not like what I might learn.

"What?!" Rose shouts at Siena, all Siena did in return was just glares at her. Now wasn't the time to be questioning Siena actions, especially Rose, she wasn't exactly in Siena good books right now.

"Oh my god! I knew I recognized you" Alice practically shouted with excitement in her voice, god don't tell me she some kind of groupie.

"Get him the message please." Alice nodded and goes in another room, a frustrated Rose kept glaring at the both of us.

"What are you doing?" She raised her voice, I wasn't going to back down from this and the look upon Siena face she wasn't either.

"I'm getting Klaus's attention." Siena told her with a smile, that what all this was about to face Klaus and get more information on why he wanted us. Siena and I didn't want anyone to get hurt, her and I were on the same page here about none of the people we loved to get hurt because of all this.

"If Klaus knows that Elena alive, he'll find her and he'll kill her." Rose shouted at Siena, her face had this looked of determination of not backing down. "Which is exactly what you wanted all along." Siena stood there grinning, that was the plan all along to bargain with Klaus, to make sure that no one would get hurt.

"It's either us or our family." I finally spoke up trying to break the tension between them both, one thing I didn't need was a fight to break out between the both of them right now.

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you both could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Rose was stunned by the fact that she had been played, this was the plan all along. I looked up to see Alice coming back into the room.

"Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you both." I looked over at Siena who was smiling I don't know if this was a great idea, but I have to remember we are doing this to protect our friends and family. It was time for us to finally meet our fate, who know what will happen.

**Damon P.O.V**

Do the plan was to take the evil one down with some magical ash, was this going to work? I have no idea. Stefan wanted some kind of reassurance that this will work, but I had to be truth with him I didn't see this being concrete. All I did know was I will do whatever it takes to ensure Siena and Elena safety, even if that means doing something I may regret. I drove the both of us to the Fell church ruins, we got there before Bonnie and Jeremy. Did I have faith in Bonnie in keeping this barrier down while we went in there, no I didn't that's why I am willing to take the risk as long as both of those girls were safe. We stood by the car waiting for Bonnie and Jeremy to show, I just wanted to get all this over with. Finally we see Bonnie approaching the ruins, here hoping that all this was going to plan.

"Sorry I'm late I had to grab the grimoire from home." I notice that Jeremy wasn't with her, which was a good thing, he would only get in the way. The kid was nuts to think that we would let him go in there so Katherine could use him as endless blood supply.

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?" I spoke smugly as I did Bonnie looked at me confused, had I missed something?

"He said he'd be here." Bonnie spoke with confusion, Stefan and her began to walk into the tomb my phone rings. I looked at the screen to see that it was Rose I wonder what she wanted, because if it's bedroom action it' not going to happen. I'm getting Siena back and nothing going to mess that up.

"Not a good time Rose" I told her firmly down the phone, I needed to deal with this Katherine issue which was top priority right now.

"Don't be angry with me." When someone starts a sentence off with that line, it means that I was going to be angry.

"Why, what did you do?" I tried to keep my voice calm as I knew I was about to hear something that I won't like, what's troubling is what am going to be pissed about.

"You need to get to Richmond immediately." There was panic in her voice, why the hell would I need to get to Richmond?

"Tell me!" I demanded, Rose began to tell me how Siena and Elena went to the house this morning and convince her to take them to Slater's. To top it all off they have got in contact with a guy called Cody handing themselves over to Klaus. What the hell girls thinking? What were they doing? This isn't like Siena she never gives up, what the hell did she find out in those 3 days? All I knew was that I needed to get to Richmond and stop them before they hand themselves over.

**Stefan P.O.V**

Since coming here there was bitter silence between Damon and I, it was down to his stupid actions by screwing around. I didn't know what to say to him without causing an argument, I was made at him, I hadn't been this mad at him since he returned here. I thought he had changed, I saw a change in him from the moment that Siena set foot in this town. I guess the reason in this anger is because I am disappointed in him, I stuck up for Damon while Elena kept putting him down saying he wouldn't change. I guess Elena knew my brother better than I did.

Finally to break the tension Bonnie arrived, but with no Jeremy which was kind of strange as he was so determined to be the one to go in the tomb. Not that Damon and I wouldn't allow that, but I thought he would have come with her. Bonnie and I headed for the tomb entrance while Damon took a call, as we walked into the room the tomb door was open and low and behold the moonstone was on the floor and rushed over and grabbed it.

"What the hell?" I looked at the moonstone with confusion as I had no idea how this even happened.

"Is that the moonstone?" Bonnie questioned, as I looked up I saw Katherine at the entrance of the tomb with her lips covered in blood, she didn't look like desiccated vampire I seen a few days ago.

"I hate to interrupt but today has been full of surprises." She smirked while holding Jeremy in her grip, Jeremy didn't look too good the reason for that was down to bite mark on his neck.

"I'm sorry I took some powder." Jeremy spoke weakly, I knew Gilberts were stubborn but not stupid, did he really think a bit of powered was going to take Katherine down?

"Don't worry, I know that he's wearing his ring so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So, I'm gonna be in the back playing with my new little toy and you guys just give me a holler when you get the tomb open." Katherine spoke smugly before walking away, both Bonnie and I stood there stunned with this revelation. Bonnie start lighting the torches she knew that there wasn't any other option right now than lift the spell from the tomb. Right now I needed Damon to get his ass down here so we can work out some kind of plan other than letting Katherine out of that tomb. I tried calling him but he wasn't answering, I must of called him a dozen times and nothing, what the hell was he playing at.

"Where the hell is Damon?" I asked looking at my phone; I've been trying to get hold of him he won't answer, I didn't need him to be a dick right now.

"We can't wait; we have to get him out of there." Bonnie was panicking and rightly so because we didn't know how much longer Jeremy could hold out. In all honestly I don't know if Bonnie could do this, it took her, and her grandmother to lift it last time.

"She's fed, she has her strength back." Bonnie had fear in her eyes now, because it was apparent that either way we were going to lose here today.

"We still have what's left of the ash. Do you think you can get close enough?" I knew what she meant by that, that she wanted me to go in there, I didn't know if I could control Katherine but right now I didn't have a choice.

"I don't have a choice." I knew couldn't leave Jeremy in there with her feeding off him, so this was the only option, to allow him to escape while I dealt with Katherine.

"It's gonna take me some time." Bonnie didn't sound too confident as she spoke, how much time did she need?

"How long?" Right now we didn't have time on our side, to be stuck in there with Katherine would drive me insane, but it was that or allow Jeremy to repeatedly die so she could feed.

"I don't know, a while." Bonnie wasn't making any of this easy, we didn't know how bad of shape Jeremy was in.

"Just get me in there as soon as you can." I didn't know how much time we had Katherine keeping on draining Jeremy I don't know how long he will last. We don't even know how many times the Gilbert ring will bring him back.

**Siena P.O.V**

It's was all a waiting game now, we had contacted this Cody guy, and he was on his way here, were we doing the right thing turning ourselves over? Of course we were, no one we loved will get hurt because of Klaus obsession. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to my parents or Blair, even Damon I couldn't handle it if anything happened to any of them. I hated Damon for what he did to me but I just couldn't stop loving him. I loved Damon Salvatore with all my heart and I wish I could do what he done just switch it off but I'm human I can't. So as scared and frighten as I am about the outcome to all this, it was all for the right reasons, that was to protect the ones I love. That is enough motivation to keep my fear away. When I do finally come face to face with Klaus I am going to have plenty to say to him.

Things had died down in here, Rose was having a tantrum because she didn't like the fact that we played her. While Elena kept quite while looking out of the window, I knew deep down she was just frightened as I was. Alice was in a world of her own thinking that she was going to be turned after all this, I just needed a break from all of them. I headed into the kitchen and searched the cupboard for something strong to drink, Slater was a vampire he had to have some of the good stuff. I finally found some bourbon in the top cupboard and poured myself a well-deserved glass. I drained it and considered pouring another but decided that I needed a clear mind with what we were about to face. I walked down the hallway making my way back into the room where the other three were, but stopped half way when I came face to face with Damon.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, I stood there frozen on the spot as he was the last person I expected to turn up. He stood there with his piercing blue eyes boring into mine, for a moment I had that fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach, you know that feeling when you see someone you really like. That soon faded and the anger that I felt towards him penetrated to surface, who the hell was he to come here and yell at me.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped back at him, which took him by surprise, there was no way I was going to allow him to speak to me like that. I looked over his shoulder to see Rose come into the hallway with a guilty look on her face. "You called him?" I yelled at her, she really was trying her best to get in Damon good books, what a bitch. I knew she couldn't be trusted, but no Elena said we could, well Elena just been proven wrong.

"I'm sorry, Siena." She spoke apologetically, all I wanted to do was freaking kill her, not bam stake in the heart kill her, but I wanted to kill her in the slowest and most painful way a vampire could be killed. Elena came out of the room and she was stunned to see Damon, if he came here thinking that he was going to throw his weight around and we were going to listen then Damon in for surprise.

"You said that you understood." Elena was disillusioned to believe anything Rose says, I wish Elena had just listen to me in the first place and we wouldn't be in this situation right now with Damon wanting to play hero.

"She lied." I tried to keep my voice steady as all that anger I've been trying so hard to keep in check today was bubbling to the surface rapidly. Elena looks over at Damon giving him a significant look, like that was going to make him go away. Then Alice comes into the room with this huge smile on her face as her eyes lock at Damon, well we might as well throw a freaking party.

"Damon Salvatore." She spoke ecstatically like a crazy fan, but Damon didn't look impress whatsoever by Alice fangirling over him.

"Get rid of her." He demanded looking at Rose, so Damon was in the don't mess with me mood, well neither Elena or I asked him to be here and there was no way in hell I was going to back down from meeting Cody because of him.

"No way." Alice protested as Rose catches her arm and takes her to another room, well that two out of the equation, one to go.

"Come on, we're leaving" He demanded while looking directly at me, he had to be kidding, like he thinks I was just going to leave because he says.

"No." I stated firmly which didn't make him happy, I wasn't going to let Damon freaking Salvatore tell me what to do.

"I said we're leaving." His voice was low and dangerous and if it was anyone else they would be out of the door, but I knew deep down Damon wouldn't hurt me or Elena. He had to accept the fact this is was our discussion and we were going to go ahead with it.

"We are not going with you." I shouted back at him, I wasn't a push over and Damon needed to realize that, the look upon his face right now he wasn't impressed.

"You don't get to make decisions anymore." He shouted even louder with widen eyes, it was kind of scary the way he was looking, it was like he was really going to lose it with me.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me now this, this is our decision." Elena finally spoke up, she must have seen the change in Damon behaviour, that maybe he will really lose it with me. I didn't believe that would happen it was more of a scare tactic more than anything.

"Whose gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?" He snapped back to Elena that was the wrong thing to say to her because she didn't look impressed. Damon was pissing off the wrong people right now, there was no way either of us were going to back down.

"You're not listening to us, Damon. We don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that we love." I watched as his eyes soften, I know he didn't want us to this, I knew deep down this was killing him. He wanted to protect us from all bad things, but sometimes you just can't, and it was our turn to do the protecting even if that mean we sacrifice ourselves in doing so.

"Get your asses out the door, before I throw the both you over my shoulder, and carry you out myself." He grabbed hold of my arm but I pulled away from him, this wasn't how it was going to go down.

"No!" I threw a punch at him, but he catches my fist in mid-air, he moves closer to me, still restraining my fist in his tighten grip. The look in his eyes worried me because it wasn't like I was seeing that loving Damon that I've known. This was another side to him, a very dangerous side and in all honestly I was frightened now and regretted my action.

"Don't ever do that again Siena." Damon spoke dangerously as he let go of me, he was pissed at me big time. You know what, it kind of hurt knowing that he was mad at me, all I wanted was for him to understand why we were doing this. It looks like that he and I will never agree on this Klaus situation and knowing that, it just sadden me.

**Stefan P.O.V**

My brain was racing right now, I knew what needed to be done, but what would have helped in this situation was for Damon to be here. I knew that Bonnie was trying her hardest to lift the spell but it may lead to her death, all I could think of was either way someone Elena cares about is going to die. I just couldn't allow that to happen, this was such a messed up situation. I watched as Bonnie continued to cast the spell, she looked pretty confident I just hope it wasn't just for show. I glance over at the entrance of the tomb where Katherine had just arrived with a smirk. She was loving every moment of this, my eyes advert to Jeremy whole top is covered in blood stains, he looked in really bad shape, and I didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Oh, something's happening." Katherine spoke sarcastically, this was all planning right for her, like always Katherine gets what she wants.

"Bonnie no!" Jeremy looked at me with pleading eyes. "You have to stop her, she's not strong enough!" Jeremy protested, his voice was weak he looked tired, I didn't want Bonnie to do this but we had to get Jeremy out.

"Maybe she is." Katherine was watching Bonnie with amusement, I notice that Bonnie's nose starts to bleed, but she continues to recite the spell.

"Bonnie, Bonnie" I was trying to get her attention it wasn't working, Jeremy was right she wasn't strong enough to do this.

"You've got to stop her." Jeremy pleaded before Katherine bites into him and drinks from him. He falls on the floor out cold, Katherine was taking full advantage of this.

"You need to stop Bonnie," As I spoke to her she was in a trance "Bonnie!" She falls on the ground unconscious. "Bonnie, Bonnie wake up please" I knelt down next to her, I shouldn't of let her do this, I shook her gently but she wasn't coming around.

"Yes, please because I'm still in here!" Katherine spoke bitterly, which was annoying as she was making it all about her, suddenly Bonnie wakes up with widen eyes.

"Are you okay? You alright?" I was really worried I couldn't let anything happen to her, Bonnie didn't deserve to die over all this but neither did Jeremy, this was a catch 22 situation.

"It didn't work. I'm not strong enough. Even with help I can't do it." Bonnie was frustrated and I understood that, I knew there was only one thing I could do to save the both of them.

"That's too bad, I'm still hungry." Katherine pushes Jeremy against the wall and bites him. I ran into the tomb and threw Jeremy out of it. I held Katherine against the wall she smiles with glee, I glance back into the room to see Bonnie taking Jeremy in her arms. I couldn't let Katherine keep using Jeremy as her blood bag I had to save him. Damon might not be happy about this but this was the only option. Then there was Elena… I don't even want to think about what she going to say about my actions, but deep down I knew I did the right thing even if it means being stuck in hell with Katherine.

**Damon P.O.V**

I came here to bring Siena and Elena back home, I was stupid to think that it was going to be an easy task, as they were both making it such hard work. I couldn't believe that they just wanted to hand themselves over to Klaus, how stupid were the both of them? Like I was going to allow that to happen, no not on my watch, we didn't even know what Klaus wanted to do her. What if she was part of some other sick ritual which entails in her death? I wasn't going to allow the one good thing to happen to me in 145 years hand herself over to psychopath. I know I had mess things up between us with my actions, but I wasn't going to give up on us, even if she had. I don't want to lose Siena why couldn't she see that? Why she is being so stubborn, why can't she see it from my point of view? She spoke of handing themselves over to save the ones they love, but the ones who care about the both of them is trying to keep them alive.

Things got pretty intense between us, to the point where Siena attempted to punch me because I wouldn't back down. At first I was stunned that she even attempted it, then anger rose to the surface as she wasn't taking me seriously. After forcing her hand away and threating her never to try that again, I was overwhelmed with guilt. I didn't want to be like that with her but she gave me no choice, the look upon her face, the look of fear just riddle me more in guilt. I couldn't be around her so I went into one of the bedrooms, I saw half a dozen miss calls from Stefan. I wasn't in the mood to be speaking to him right now, he had enough to deal with Katherine, letting him know about all this will only make him slap on his hero hairdo. After regaining my composure I went into the room where this Alice girl was and compelled to forget that any of this happened. I went back into the living room where all three of them were, Siena was looking out of the window, I could see her reflection she was deep in thought.

"Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horrible stupid day." I announced as I did three men open the door and enter the apartment, Elena get up from the couch and Siena walked over to approach the 3 men. Did she have some kind of death wish or something? What the hell was she doing?

"We're here to meet the doppelgänger and the Lover." What the hell is a lover? Was he calling Siena lover? What the hell have I missed?

"Thank you for coming." Siena tells them and she steps closer to them I caught her arm.

"I will break your arm Siena, and you know I don't want to do that." I knew that Siena was trying to hide her fears, maybe she knew I wouldn't harm her, but the mood I was in right now I didn't need to be tested. "There is nothing here for you." I stated sternly, as I did one of the men falls to the floor dead, behind him stood Elijah. I stood there utterly speechless, I killed him, I drove a stake through his heart, and how is it even possible for him to be alive. Elijah gets closer to the two other men, then I see Rose run out of the apartment which didn't impress me in the slightest. "I killed you. You were dead." How the hell was he alive?

"For century's now." He replied before looking at the guy who appeared to be in charge.

"Who are you?" Elijah demanded, the guy looked at him with confusion, I thought these two would know one another with being on team Klaus.

"Who are you?" He retorted back with slight disgust in his voice.

"I'm Elijah." I watched as the guys expression changed from being cocky to slightly frighten.

"We were gonna bring them to you for Klaus. She's the doppelgänger and she is the lover." Elijah glance over at Siena and it seems that he was fighting back a smile, like he had some kind of personal joke to himself. "I don't know how they exist but they do. Klaus would want to see them." This isn't good, Elena and Siena going to be taken away, there was nothing I could do. I could stake Elijah again but something tells me he would survive that too.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah questioned, why did he ask that? That an odd question to be asking.

"No." He actually looks scared of this Elijah dude, it was bothering why Elijah asked that question, did he want to be the one to bring the girls to Klaus?

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful." The next moment he rips out both of the men's hearts out and throws them on the floor. I stood in front of the girls to protect them, I saw Siena face she looked horrified. She clearly hadn't seen anyone get killed in front of her eyes before, this is something I didn't want her witness. I prepared myself to fight, but Elijah looks at us and leaves the room not uttering a word. What the...? I look at both girls; Elena looks like she didn't understand what had just happened, while Siena was just staring at the two bodies on the floor. I wanted to comfort her but I was too scared that she would reject me_, Damon the girl you love needs you now stop thinking about your ego_. I step little closer to Siena she didn't move, she stood there frozen looking down at these two dead bodies, I placed my arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. She didn't reject me to my surprise, she actually embraced me back. Siena buried her head into my chest I looked over at Elena who held a worrying look. We both knew Siena had never seen anything like this before; my biggest concern was how she is going to deal with the aftermath.

**Siena P.O.V**

We had left Slater apartment I felt numb, I really couldn't believe what had happened, it felt like I was watching a 3D movie or something. With Elijah turning up then he killed the three guys that came to take us to Klaus, no let me correct myself 'HE RIPPED' their hearts out like nothing, so easy, with no remorse. I just stood there frozen unable to take my eyes off the dead bodies on the ground, I kept telling myself I was going to wake up from this terrible nightmare, because it couldn't be possible that Elijah was alive. That he was here and took out our only hope in getting to Klaus, now there was no way of us getting to him before he gets to us. This wasn't the first time I've seen a dead body, and what I was seeing now brought back a memory of my past that I had buried. I wasn't only dealing with the fact that I had witness three men get murdered before my eyes, but also the murder I witness when I was 16. What worried me more than anything was that is was going to leave an even deeper scar than I had before.

Damon comforted me I didn't want to reject his hug, my head was telling me to push him away that he threaten to hurt me and had broken my heart and didn't deserve to be the one to comfort me. But my heart rude and being in Damon arms made me feel safe once again, like the fear and trauma I was feeling seconds before had faded away in an instance. The car journey home I sat in the back, I hadn't spoken a word to either of them since what had happened, because in my own way I was trying to absorb what had happened. They both kept turning round to check I was ok I would give them a small smile or a nod. All I kept thinking about was that I'm in this world now, that this won't be my first nor last time I will see someone die before my eyes. The journey back was quick because before I knew it we were at Elena house, I guess with all the thinking I was doing I was lost in my own world. We all got out of the car and approached the porch, once again there was silence between the three of us, and neither of us knew what to say after what happened.

"Thank you for bringing me home." I think Elena was actually grateful about it all now, I know all of what happened today was pretty much her idea, and what said in thought is different in action. Was I grateful that we weren't in Klaus clutches? Deep down yes I was, because I wasn't ready to let go of my life yet.

"Well, your ride left you, I didn't want to leave you both stranded." Yep Rose the bitch ran as soon as Elijah showed, well my theory on her was right she's only good at two things running and sleeping with other people's boyfriends.

"She was just scared she didn't mean to run." I can't believe that Elena freaking defending her, after everything. What is actually wrong with my sister?

"Yes she did. She's been running for 500 years." I spoke for the first time since we left, Rose only cared about her own skin and as long as she survived that all that mattered. I may have sounded like a bitch in saying that but I didn't care, one thing I notice was that Damon chuckled to my comment which meant that he agreed.

"I can't believe Elijah is alive. Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?" Elena had been around this vampire stuff a lot longer than me, so imagine how I'm taking to him not being DEAD! How is it possible for him not to be dead, Damon staked him, he was dead against the door.

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me..." Elena smiled at him and went to open the door, but turns to look at the both of us.

"I'll wait for you inside Siena." I raised my brow why was she leaving me to talk to Damon? She went in and closed the door. Damon looked at me with a soften expression I automatically started to bite my bottom lip because right now this was one of those awkward moments.

"What you did today was incredibly stupid." Is he just going to have a go at me after what had happened? I wasn't in the mood to fight with him but I was going to make a few things clear to him.

"Actually the only thing that was stupid was that we got caught." Damon looked surprised by my response. "I told Elena that I didn't trust Rose, and I had every right not to trust her. The only reason she called you was because she wanted to get another night in your bed." I watched as Damon jaw dropped, I know I keep bring him and Rose up but it's not something I could just forget. In all honest that was most likely the reason she called him to be in his good book so she can get another night in his bed. "I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else tries so hard to save Elena. You shouldn't question why we would try to save all of you. Damon, good night, okay?" He stood there with a confused look on his face, which probably meant he was ready to fire back but I wasn't in the mood for argument. So I began to walk away but he caught my arm stopping me from going up the steps.

"Siena I'm not just trying to save Elena, I'm trying to save you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you" I looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth, I doubted Damon these days, and hearing those words _I love _you made my heart flutter. Every part of me wanted to repeat the same words back, but before I could say them Elena opens the front door with mortified look upon her face.

"What?" Damon asks her as her eyes filled up with tears, what had happened in like a few minutes for her to be this upset?

"It's Stefan." She replies and starts to run off, before I could process what was happening Damon grabbed hold of my hand taking me back to the car. We both got in and he began to drive we arrived at Fells church ruins, this was where the evil bitch Katherine was, but what's this to do with Stefan. What the hell were we doing here? Damon opened my door and I got out I was trying to walk steady but heels in the woods not a good idea. Damon looked at me and I could see the worry in his eyes, I didn't want him waiting on me with god knows what happen to his brother.

"Go head it's your brother, I'll be there in moment." Damon didn't hesitated and used his vampire speed to go down into the tomb. I swear it took me a few minutes to get to the steps with my heels getting stuck to the ground, while I was doing hell of a lot of cursing. I went down the stairs and heard Elena shouting.

"Stefan! Stefan!" Elena stops at the tomb's entry Damon pushes her against the wall forcefully, I just stood there in utter shock with what was going on here.

"Don't you dare." Damon threaten her, Elena eyes began to tear up, I didn't understand what was going on right now, and where was Stefan?

"Stefan's in there, Damon! How could you let this happen?" Elena screamed at him, in Damon defence I think he was try to stop us handing ourselves over. I knew that Elena was upset and Stefan being locked in a tomb that pretty much impossible to get out of was distressing to say the least.

"What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you and Siena from your crazy kamikaze mission." He yelled right back her, that when the guilt kicked in. If Elena and I didn't do what we did today, none of this would have happened, now Stefan stuck in there with that evil bitch.

"You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place!" She had a point we told them not to, and they didn't listen and now this happened.

"It was the right call, Elena!" That when I realised that Damon wasn't going to give up, he would do anything to protect us both.

"The right call? How was any of this the right call? Damon, let go of me!" Elena was struggling to get out of Damon grip. "Damon, Let go of me! Let go of me! Let go of me!" I could see that he was scaring her and hurting her, I couldn't let this carry on as much as Damon thinks his doing the right thing right now. He just needed to let Elena be, she wouldn't be stupid enough to go in that tomb, she just upset with how things have gone down.

"Damon please you hurting her." He looked over at me, I think he forgot I was here, blind sighted Elena punched Damon, but he doesn't release her. "Please Damon." I called out once again, he had to let her go at some point and of course Elena was going to be upset about all this and Damon needed to understand that she may have lost the man she loves.

"Are you done?" He let go of Elena, but she goes toward the tomb again but he stops her, didn't Elena get it that Damon wouldn't let her go in there. She looked at him for a long moment before leaving, as she walked past me she looked furious. I didn't blame her; the man she loves is stuck with Queen B of vampires. As soon as Elena left Stefan appears at the entry of the door, he obviously heard everything and couldn't face Elena. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he looked so sad, my concern was how the hell are we going to get him out?

"Of all the idiot plans Stefan..." Damon began to speak harshly towards him but stopped. "I'll find a way to get you out." Damon really did care for Stefan regardless of what happened in the past, he was his baby brother he do anything for him.

"Ah, it's alright. I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her Try to figure out how to dispel it." They really don't listen to what I said, do they think Klaus is going to be happy when he finds out they have dispel the moonstone.

"You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi competent witch? Wonderful." Damon tried to be sarcastic to ease the mood which is like this signature move I've notice. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Stefan being stuck in there with that bitch.

"Keep Elena away from here." Stefan asked as he looked over at me, did he think that was going to be an easy task, there no way any of us could keep Elena away.

"Yeah 'cause that'll be easy..." Damon and I were so much like we even though the same about this situation, Elena would find a way to get here with or without Damon or I stopping her.

"Promise me. No matter what happens, you'll protect her." I felt a tear roll down my cheeks, Stefan loved Elena so much, but couldn't help but read more into what he said, it was more like I'm suck here and I'm not getting out.

"I promise." Damon assures him before Stefan headed back into the depth of the tomb. I turns to leave as this was all far too overwhelming, before I put my foot on the step Damon was beside me which startled me. He stood inches from my face with this concerned look as he wiped my tears.

"Siena everything going to be ok, we get Stefan out. I promise." Damon sounded confident about getting Stefan out, I didn't share the same confidence unfortunately.


	13. Negotiation Are Made

**Song For Chapter: Libertine and Estelle Beneath Your Beautiful **

**Siena P.O.V**

I was still trying to process what happened today from what happened in Richmond to coming back to Mystic Falls, and finding out that Stefan was stuck in the tomb with the she devil. Everything was mind blowing, I didn't ever expecting coming to Mystic Falls I would be mixed up in all of this. I mean if I spoke to anyone about everything that's happened, that vampires, werewolves and witches were real they would admit me in some psych ward. At times I feel like I am in some kind of dream and any moment I will wake up back in New York, I guess that's me trying to get to grips with the reality I was living in. My concerns right now was for Elena, with Stefan being stuck in the tomb I knew she was going to take it pretty badly, I wanted to go and see her, but Damon suggested that she would need some time alone. I wanted to protest but deep down I knew he was right, something like this she would need time alone to absorb it all in.

Damon dropped me off at my hotel that night not a lot was said between us, I just thanked for dropping me home. I didn't know what was going on between us, but whatever it was it wasn't top priority right now. What I needed to be concerned about right now was Elena and how she was dealing with all this, not forgetting about finding a way to get to Klaus, as our chances were blown by Elijah. I entered into my room and headed straight for my bed, I looked up at the ceiling while having a million thoughts running through my mind, each and every one of them ending up with questions I couldn't answer. I tried to fall asleep but the thought in my mind wouldn't let me, I needed to speak to someone, I didn't want to call Elena as I knew she was going to be upset about Stefan. Then there was Damon I could call but things are already far too complicated between us right now. I can't let him back in my life that easy even as much as I want to I can't just forgive him not after what he did. I know he tried to justify himself and part of me can understand, but as they say once a cheat always a cheat.

I needed to have a normal conversation that didn't involve anything that been going on here, I knew just the person that will keep my mind off all my worries. I sat up and grabbed my phone from the side, I scrolled down my contacts and found my Blair number. I knew she was more into the whole facetiming but I knew if she saw me she would know something was up, at least over the phone I could pretend to sound like I'm having a total blast. I pressed the call button and within a few rings Blair picked up the phone.

"So you didn't lose my number?" Blair spoke in her teasing manner, but I knew she was a little annoyed with me because I hadn't kept in contact with her since being here.

"I'm sorry it's just—" I began to justify my actions but I was soon cut off by her.

"Siena I'm just teasing." I heard her giggling down the phone, which brought a smile to my face, this always happens when I'm speaking to Blair. "I'm missing my BFF, when are you come back to the big apple?" These were questions I expected from her, and I was just missing her just as much, but I had no idea when I would be going back him, actually I don't know if I would ever be going back with this Klaus situation of him wanting me. I couldn't endanger my family and friends by being there.

"I've missed you too." Which I did, right now I could do with one of those crazy girls night we would have that would always lead me to regretting it in the morning. "I'm not coming home any time soon, I'm still getting to know Elena." I was telling her partly the truth, I couldn't walk away from Elena after everything I had learnt, with more and more vampires knowing about the both of us it wouldn't be safe for me to go back to the city.

"Maybe I should take a trip down there—" As soon as Blair mention about coming here I felt my heart stop for a moment, this place was like a beacon for supernatural being. "- I'm sure there must be hot guys in that little town." How was I going to put this to her without hurting her feelings? Of course I would like everyone here to meet Blair, she would fit in and get on with all of them, but that supernatural part of all this might just freak her out, and that something I don't want.

"I would love you come here, but it's just that I'm trying to focus on getting to know Elena better we been apart for so many years. It's not that—" I felt flooded with guilt because more than anything I wanted Blair and Elena to get to know one another. Blair was like a sister to me, we grew up playing Barbie's together, every significant point in my life she has been there.

"I get it Siena, sisterly bonding time. You really don't need to explain yourself." Blair was really understanding, but I was worried that she might have took it all the wrong way. I guess since being here I've forgotten about what she was like, she wasn't one to push and knew in the right time she would meet Elena. "So tell me is there any hot guys that have caught the eye of Miss Siena Russo?" Blair would always refer me to the third person when it came to guys, I wasn't sure if I should tell about Damon. What could I really tell her? I met this amazing guy that I connected with on so many levels, that he is a vampire and he cheated on me. I don't think I'll be telling her that story knowing Blair she would get on the first flight here to attempt to kick Damon ass, that something I do not want.

"No one has caught my eye." It was a totally lie but it was better than telling her the truth, what could I really tell Blair about what's happened since being here without it all sounding crazy.

"Liar…" Blair teased before bursting into laughter. "So Siena, what's his name?" Was I that transparent even down the phone? How did she know that I was into someone from here? I guess my acting skills on the phone was pretty terrible.

"How did you interpret that no one caught my eye, to I have my eye on a guy here?" I wanted to get off this subject but something told me that Blair wasn't going to drop this subject until I fess up.

"I'm your best-friend I know when you covering something up. So spill. Tell me everything about him." What's stopping me from telling her about Damon, I mean there was other things I could tell her without giving away he is a vampire and a cheater. I'll just give her basics and not tell her that I slept with him, that we just friends and I think his cute, she will buy that.

"His name Da-Da—Damon Salvatore—" I couldn't believe I stumble his name like that, I felt my cheeks heat up because I instantly knew that Blair know I had major crush on him.

"So his Italian? Well his own brownie points already with your parents." I didn't even know if Damon was Italian? Blair was right my parents would be happy, they always spoke about me settling with a nice Italian boy, I don't think Damon would be on that list considering of what he is.

"He never mention that he was. His 24, it's just him and his brother Stefan, their parents passed away a few years back." A few years, it was more like a century and half ago, god I hated lying to her but this was for the best. "Damon looking out for Stefan while his in school, his dating Elena." I thought I better add that he was dating Elena, knowing Blair she would of asked for a double date or something.

"He sounds like a decent guy." I guess he did sound like that with the way I was painting this picture to her, I wasn't lying about him looking out for his brother. I know that there was tension between the both of them, but after what I witness tonight with Damon assuring Stefan he would get him out of the tomb it showed regardless of what happened in the past they were brothers that didn't give up on one another. "So what does he look like? His gotta be better than that jerk Nic." Blair hated Nic with a passion especially after everything that happened. Was Damon better than Nic? In some ways he was but he did the same to me as what Nic did, so really they were both as bad as each other.

"His tall, I would say his about 6'2, and he has gorgeous dark brown hair close to black more than anything, his quite pale, but not like he looks ill or anything, he has a beautiful complexion." I really wasn't painting out Damon to be a looker, but how can you describe perfection? "His eyes are to die for Blair, their like crystal blue you can literally lose yourself in them." Which was true I felt myself lost in them on a few occasion like I was under hypnotic state or something.

"Siena it sounds like you have a major crush on this guy. What does he think about you? Have you guys been on a date yet?" I should of just insisted that there wasn't anyone, cause now she going to keep going until she gets the juicy parts.

"He has told me he kind of likes me, we haven't gone on a date but we been at the local hang out together, playing pool and stuff." Which was the truth I'm not going to tell Blair that I slept with him, because then she will see it being something more.

"I'm sure with your charm Siena you guys will be dating soon." Only if she knew that the ship had sunk already. "You should bring him to your parents fund raiser next week, and bring Elena too, we would all love to meet her." I totally forgot about the fund raiser, I know if I didn't show my parents would be disappointed, maybe I should bring Elena. Show her the great sites of New York, Damon was certainly going to be a no, no, it would be easy to make up an excuse for why he couldn't make it.

"Dating? I don't know about that, but Elena and I will defiantly be coming." A few day of my normal life of New York might actually help, and it would probably help Elena too to keep her mind off with what's going on.

"I'll let you go you, sound tired." She was right I was getting sleepy now, I think speaking to Blair did the trick as everything I was worry about before kind of faded away.

After my call to Blair I pretty much instantly fell asleep, I woke up felling refreshed I think it had a lot to do with the conversation with Blair last night. To have a normal conversation without the mention of someone life being endanger was kind of refreshing. I looked at my phone to see the time and it was 8am, a part of me wanted to continue snoozing but I couldn't stay in bed all day. I needed to go and check on Elena, she was in a state and I wasn't going to avoid her, I didn't care if she needed space I wanted to just make sure she was okay. I got up from the bed and my phone beeped I looked at the screen to see that I had a message from Elena to my surprise.

**Elena:** _Hey Siena can you come over today? I can't stop thinking about Stefan been stuck in that tomb with Katherine xx_

I was touched by her message that she reached out to me, Elena was going through hard time right now, and I wanted to be there for her.

**Siena:**_ Hey Elena of course I'll come over, I've just woken up I'll be over in about an hour xx_

I don't think it was going to be easy to distract Elena from worrying about Stefan, but I had to try and keep her occupied at least. I saw that I had another message and it was from Damon, I felt my heart race for a moment as I was little worried what it was going to say. It couldn't be that bad, I mean we kind of left things on semi-good terms.

**Damon:** _Hey Siena I'm just texting to see you're ok. I know things got heated between us yesterday but I just want to say sorry for that. I just want you to understand don't want anything to happen to you. I really hope you understand that xx_

I don't get Damon at time he can be so loving pouring his heart out, then the next his shouting at me because I'm not following his rules. It was so confusing and maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt about all this.

**Siena:** _I'm doing okay considering. You don't need to apologies we are both hot headed it can't be helped. I do understand where you coming from honestly I do Damon. What's sad you don't see where I'm coming from, and the truth of the matter is that I don't think we will ever agree about this situation x_

That what all this boiled down to, we would never be on the same page about all this, Damon wanted to save me while I'm trying to save him. I put my phone down and went and had a long shower it was needed, I even began to cry I can't tell you the reason why I was crying but I just needed to let it out. I got out and wrapped a towel around me and went back into my bedroom; I went into my closet and pulled out a pair of gold shorts, blush pink chiffon shirt, and black blazer. I placed it all on the bed I went to my dresser and put my underwear on, I began to dry my hair then curled the ends I applied my make then went over to my bed and got changed. I went and got my shoes a pair of Jimmy choo high heels in Blush pink to match my shirt. I got my purse grabbed my phone and began to walked out of my room. While I was waiting for the elevator and I had a new message I went to check who it was and it was Damon.

**Damon:** _Siena your right, we are both hot headed but that is what I love about you, that you're not a person who backs down, and this Klaus problem… Your right we don't agree right now. But I want to understand your point, but I can't. All you're doing is giving up, and that not the Siena I thought I knew. You say you're trying to protect the people you love. Well that what I'm doing. I'm protecting you from doing something STUPID because I LOVE YOU Siena._

I didn't even want to answer that message as it's clear that Damon and I were going round in circles. I got out of the elevator and went over to my car and began to drive to Elena house. When I got there I parked up and walked up to the door and knocked. Jenna opened the door and she had a smile on her face, she looked a hell of a lot better than the last time I saw her.

"Siena it's lovely to see you, come in." I smiled back I really liked Jenna she was always so nice to me, one thing I couldn't wrap around in my mind is how she didn't know about all this stuff going on with vampires.

"It's great to see you too Jenna, how have you been?" I spoke as I walked into the house, I loved this place it was so homely, and filled with so many memories of Elena and Jeremy growing up.

"Really good, things are great with Ric, how about you? I heard you and Damon are item... By the way I love your shoes" I guess Ric was the one to tell her that, he obviously didn't update her with the fact that we were no longer together.

"I'm really happy to hear you and Ric are doing well. I'm just trying to get to know Elena more getting used to being in a small town it's different from living in a big city. Me and Damon are on hold at moment, and thanks they Jimmy choo." I could see that Jenna was about to question me about Damon which is something I didn't want to discuss right now. "Is Elena about?" Jenna was still trying to take in everything I had said, I could see the confusion written all over her face.

"Yeah she up in her room with Bonnie." I smile and headed upstairs I knocked lightly on the door as I didn't want to just barge in.

"Come in" I heard Elena say, as I walked in I saw Elena and Bonnie were on the bed they both smiled at me, but even though they both smiled they looked a little stressed out. "Siena you look pretty." I didn't think I actually made any effort today, but it was nice to receive a compliment. I walked over and sat on the window ledge Bonnie smiled at me while Elena was looking down at the moonstone. "Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" What were they doing with it now? Stefan had sacrificed himself so we had it, so what the deal? I'm guessing still take the magic away which is something I couldn't let happen, cause if Klaus finds out they are all good as dead.

"Right now, it's what is binding the Sun and the Moon Curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless." Just as I thought Bonnie was still going to be the one to dispel it, I had to figure out a way to get that stone and stop her from doing that.

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful." I told her they both looked at me I was just stating fact's, where they that stupid not to take that into consideration? This guy was like some big bad and they honestly think that his just going to be okay with this?

"Maybe! If he finds out." Bonnie really thinks that he won't find out? This guy had spies everywhere and she thinks they get away with this. Personally I think getting Stefan was far more important than this stupid stone that will lead to all of their deaths.

"Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine we've got to get him out." As soon as I mention Stefan, Elena face sadden. While Bonnie pressed her lips ready to fire back that the moonstone was more important.

"Stefan wants me to focus on this." Stefan was playing hero and clearly not sane in mind right now, as friends we should be finding a way to get him out. Where the loyalty?

"Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong." Elena remembering me saying they were signing their own death sentence doing this, I wasn't lying that's exactly what they were doing if they went ahead.

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one we're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual." Bonnie spoke sternly as Jeremy walks into the room, Bonnie takes the stone from Elena's hand. What was up with these guys? What didn't they understand about them doing this will lead to the death of each and every one of them.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jeremy obviously wasn't clued up with the game plan that was a totally stupid one I might add.

"We're not arguing about anything." Bonnie spoke puts the stone in her bag and looks at Jeremy, I glance at Elena who looked totally hopeless right now. "I need a coffee." She gets up and leaves, I'm sure something going on with them two. Jeremy looked at the both of us with disappointment in his eyes, not something I was liking right now.

"What?" Elena said in a raised voice, I guess she was tired of all this as much as I was, why couldn't they all just see it from our point of view.

"Why are you both on some suicide mission?" Did we have to explain this a million times to everyone? Why couldn't they just understand that we were doing this for them. To keep all of them safe, I didn't just have people in Mystic falls to worry about but people I cared about back home.

"We are trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt." Why was it okay for them to protect us but not for us to protect them? This was like smacking our heads against a brick wall, pretty much like how it is with Damon.

"Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you both can get yourself killed is okay?" He shakes his head as he leaves the room. There was one way to stop all this and that was to take the moonstone, I looked at Elena who seems upset by all this. I got up and went over to Bonnie purse and took out the moonstone, I put my finger to my lips to indicate to her not to talk. She nodded, I think Elena was on the same wave length. We both hurried down the stairs I got my car keys in my hand ready to go.

"Where are you going?" we heard Bonnie voice from behind us, we both turned around to face her as she stood there with her brow arched.

"Um, to see Stefan." Elena replied weakly great now I know Elena not good at lying, that wasn't convincing in the slightest.

"You're lying." Bonnie spoke coming closer to where we both were standing, right now we didn't need this, and we needed to get the hell out of here.

"No, I'm not." Elena spoke little more confidence, but there was no point because from the look on Bonnie face she wasn't convinced.

"Really? Tell your face." Bonnie really wasn't fooled, great we are so caught. I could just walk away from all this but I couldn't leave Elena behind.

"Are you serious?" Elena spoke with disbelief, as she did Jeremy came down the stairs with Bonnie bag in his hand.

"They took the moonstone." He spoke looking at the both with that face of disappointed once again, how did he know?

"How did you...?" I began to say but was cut off in mid-sentence by Bonnie.

"We tested you both, and you failed." Now it's come down to them testing us? Was this really happening right now? Maybe the both of them need a reality check of what will happen if they go ahead about this.

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. Elena and I can't let that happen." Bonnie lets us leave, I looked at her mildly confused as we both walks down the stairs, was it that easy? I opened the door to leave, I banged into something, it was like an invisible barrier prevents me to leave. Elena was trying to go out of the door and she couldn't get through either. We were trapped in this house. I turned around and looks at them as they stood there looking a little pleased with themselves. "What did you do?" I demanded looking at the both of them.

"It's for the best, Siena." Bonnie looks at Jeremy smiling, yes defiantly something going on with the both of them. I turned to see Elena trying to break the barrier but it was not point, we were trapped. This I was beyond stupid I didn't want to be stuck in here all day, but it looked like I was and, to say I'm really not happy about it would be understatement.

**Damon P.O.V**

Who the hell were we kidding thinking grabbing the moonstone from Katherine was going to be an easy task? Of course everything was going to mess up and it's down to little Gilbert wanting to play hero, now my brother stuck in the tomb with the evil one. Katherine better thank her lucky stars that it's Stefan than me because if I was in there Katherine would be dead. Then I had the suicide sister who were willing to do whatever it took to get Klaus attention, I don't know what they were thinking but I'm glad I turned up when I did. Of course Elena took to Stefan being stuck in the tomb with Katherine, Siena wanted to check on her, but I advise otherwise. Siena didn't know Elena too well and with her being upset she might say or do something stupid, and Siena would go along for the ride. Siena didn't argue with me about it to my surprise, I think she was still shaken up with everything that had witness today.

When I dropped Siena off at her hotel no words were spoken between us, I didn't know what to say to her after what happened in Richmond. Did I regret how I acted towards her? Part of me did because I didn't like being aggressive towards her, but Siena was stubborn and she was on a mission on getting herself killed along with Elena. So I knew because of my actions I didn't win any brownie points, but sometimes I had to play the villain to get results. When I arrived back home I kept thinking about everything that happened and the more I thought about it, the angrier I got. So typical Damon fashion I consumed a couple of bottle bourbon until I passed out. When I woke up the first person on my mind was Siena, I felt unsettle with the way things were left between us. So I thought I would try and explain myself through a message, maybe seeing it in black and white she might understand my actions.

**Damon:** _Hey Siena I'm just texting to see you're ok. I know things got heated between us yesterday but I just want to say sorry for that. I just want you to understand don't want anything to happen to you. I really hope you understand that xx_

I know Damon Salvatore apologising, it's very not like me, but this is Siena we are talking about. I'm in love with her, I don't want keep pushing her further away. Trying to win her back was going to be my mission, I don't know if my methods would work, but if I didn't put my best effort into getting her back what would that say about me? I went to get showered and ready for the day ahead something tells me it's going to be one of those days. I grabbed my phone and I saw that I had a message from Siena.

**Bella:**_ I'm doing okay considering. You don't need to apologies we are both hot headed it can't be helped. I do understand where you coming from honestly I do Damon. What's sad you don't see where I'm coming from, and the truth of the matter is that I don't think we will ever agree about this situation x_

Siena Russo is literally driving me crazy, I did understand her reasons but her reason, and they are. Like just handing herself over to Klaus to protect the ones she loves, but that what I'm doing I'm protecting her because I loved her. I needed a drink before I responded back to that, I made my way downstairs into the parlour and poured myself a glass of blood. My plan for the day was to go and see Stefan, I needed to bring him a few things so he would survive staying in that tomb. I can't let him be down there dealing with Katherine so maybe a few books, change of clothes and some bunny blood. I began to pack the stuff for him I looked at my phone, I knew I needed to reply to her last message, I was going to get what I thought off my chest.

**Damon:** _Siena your right, we are both hot headed but that is what I love about you, that you're not a person who backs down, and this Klaus problem… Your right we don't agree right now. But I want to understand your point, but I can't. All you're doing is giving up, and that not the Siena I thought I knew. You say you're trying to protect the people you love. Well that what I'm doing. I'm protecting you from doing something STUPID because I LOVE YOU Siena._

I don't know if she going to be mad with me after that but I felt hell of lot better after saying my piece, I'm really putting my feeling out to her. If some of the people who have known me over the last 146 years saw me now they would be questioning if I'm actually 'Damon Salvatore' the bad ass who don't give a damn about anyone. I had a call from Bonnie telling me that she was heading to Elena's, that Siena was coming over too, so I suggested that we test them with the moonstone to see if either of them would do something stupid. Those girls would more than likely do something like attempt to take the moonstone, and try and contact Klaus. My suggestion was if they did Bonnie was to use her witchy powers to keep the both of them locked in the house, I knew neither of them would be happy about it, but it's the only way to stop them. Maybe we didn't need to go to those extremes… hell who am I kidding of course they will go for the bate.

I grabbed my keys and picked up Stefan bag of things and headed to the car and drove to Fells church ruins, it didn't take Bonnie long to call back as Sie_na tried to take the moonstone. Bonnie placed the spell on the house so Elena and Siena can't leave, kind of like the tomb spell. I knew that they were _still on a mission, I began to chuckle at the thought of their faces when they learnt they couldn't leave. I bet Elena didn't take the news well and Siena probably screaming the house down, I better pay them a visit once I'm done with giving the hero his care package. When I arrived at the ruins I made my way down stairs I walked up to the entrance of the tomb, I could see Stefan approaching with not so pleased look upon his face. Well he wanted to martyr himself by being here, I thought to cheer him up I would tell him about the girls being house bound.

"They are trapped in Elena house?" Stefan sounded impressed which is a first, he tends not to like my plans, but then again it was a way to keep Elena safe so of course he liked it.

"It's for the best. Trust me Siena and Elena are on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are even getting along. I brought you this." I handed him the bag of treats I packed for him, it was the least I could do for him. "Care package: candles, lanterns and lunch" I shook the bottle of bunny blood, I really don't know how the hell he could survive on this stuff, but as they say each to their own.

"Give that to me, and I'm just gonna have to share it with her." I glanced over Stefan should to see Katherine, who was standing not too far away with her typical smirk thinking she got one over on us.

"Yeah..." I placed the bottle of blood on the ground and passed him the bag, I didn't want Katherine to gain her strength, but I didn't want Stefan to suffer. This just gave me more ammo to get him out of here, I'm not going to let him desiccate down here.

"You two are surprisingly calm, considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan." I think the first person Klaus will be dealing with is Katherine, she had been on the run for 500 years, and I'm sure if she could out run him then we were totally safe.

"I've been dead before. I got over it." I wanted to keep the interaction between her and I to a minimum, I looked over at Stefan who was brooding more than usual which was understandable right now. "Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out." I didn't want Stefan to be stuck in here, I know we argue, but his my brother, his blood there no way I will leave him rotting down here.

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure Elena's safe." Stefan always playing hero, but I had to respect his wishes and keep her safe, I think she and her sister won't be causing too much trouble today.

I left the tomb and began to make my way to Elena's, this was going to be fun seeing the girls sitting there pouting unable to anything. I got there and parked the car, I got out and began to approach the house _'Damon don't laugh in front of them' _I told myself. I opened the door walked into the living room, first I thing I saw was Elena was on one couch pouting. While on the other couch was Siena looking as beautiful as ever, but looking mad as hell, god she looked so sexy when she pouted.

"You should really lock your door." Elena shot a look at me, obviously she wasn't impressed with me right now, and did I care? Nope I didn't, this was the only way we could keep an eye on them. "Oh, come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity." I looked at both of them they actually looked unimpressed, but I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I knew their every move before they did.

"Do you think this is funny?" Siena really wasn't liking being on lock down, but this was essential, the both of them had proven they couldn't be trusted with their actions.

"Yes Siena. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life." For a moment I saw hurt in her eyes, I didn't say that to hurt her feelings. I swear I have foot in mouth syndrome when it came to her.

"What does Stefan say about this?" Elena questioned, what did she think that he wouldn't have liked the idea? Well my baby bro love the idea, anything to keep his precious Elena safe he was always for rather than against.

"We had a good laugh." Elena face harden as she didn't like the fact that Stefan and I had a good joke about it, but none of this was funny. We were doing this to keep them from doing anything stupid, and in time the both of them will understand why we went to these measures.

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" Of course she had to bring that one up, if I told Stefan that Elijah the un-killable vampire was still around he would along gain another frown line. I sat down next to Siena on the sofa, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, that... I didn't tell him." I said looking directly at Elena, I notice Siena heart was accelerating as I touched her, it wasn't out of fear I knew that. It was something I notice that she did when we close to one another, knowing I could still make her heart race like that brought a smile to my face.

"Why not?" Siena asked as she turned her head so she was looking into my eyes, I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She was once mine and I screwed it up, but I know in time I'll gain her trust again, I just had to be patient because forgiving me for what I did was going to take time.

"Well A: he can't do anything about it; and B: ... what I just said." Siena didn't seem too impressed with my answer, but I was right Stefan couldn't do anything about Elijah while being stuck down there. Jeremy came into the room and sits down next to Elena. "Where is Bonnie?" I thought him and the witch were joint at the hip, I'm sure there something going on with the both of them.

"I thought she was meeting you." I couldn't help but rolled my eyes, the communication around here was ridiculous.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on suicide sister's patrol." Both of the girl's jaws dropped, then Siena playfully hit my leg. I looked at her and smiled, as I did her cheeks flush red and she instantly looked away trying to hide the fact I just made her blush, which I thought was adorable.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Gilbert asked I turned to look at him, he was getting on my last nerve with the interrogation.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her, and then I'll be rid of two of my problems." I didn't see the harm in it, she was willing to be around a vampire killing machine, who was I to stop her, and thinking about a Caroline Forbes free life sounded very appealing.

"Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?" Elena questioned, my phone began to ring I saw that it was Ric.

"Yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice." I got up and answered as I walked away from the girls. Now Elena wanted to worry about the whole full moon and Tyler changing, she was a little late with that one.

"What?" I couldn't believe what I just heard, Ric just informed me that questions have been going around about Mason Lockwood.

"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person." Wonderful that's all I need now on top of everything else that going on.

"What? Why?" I needed to know why this was going on now, I covered my track I made it all very convincing that he had just left town, why would Liz even look into this.

"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason." Great probably a girlfriend or something, I seriously didn't need this on today of all days.

"What girl?" I needed more information about this girl, if she come here to stir up trouble I need to be clued up about what I'm dealing with.

"I don't know but she sure got everyone in a tizzy." I so don't need this right now, but I had to somehow figure out how to deal with this problem, looks like suicide sister watch gone down the list.

"That's not good. Where are you?" Ric could be my wingman on deal with this Mason problem that's come up, his pretty good at stuff like this.

"I'm at the Grill." I wasn't surprise to hear him say that he was there, well we have a few drinks before we come up with a way to deal with this new problem.

"I'm on my way" I hung up and walked back into the living room, Elena was still looking angry, while Jeremy looked amused, and Siena seemed deep in thought. "Change of plans. You babysit" Jeremy lays down on the couch, resting his head on Elena's lap, while Siena looked at me with a pleading expression. "Hey you know, you both should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't." I teased as I went to the front door Elena threw a cushion at me which totally missed me, I hear Jeremy laughing at Elena lame attempt.

"Damon." I heard Siena from behind me, I turned around to see her standing there with the same pleading expression as before. "You tell me that you love me, but you're keeping me here against my will like a prisoner." I knew this was getting to her, that not having any control on this situation was eating her up, how could I explain this to her without it turning into WW3.

"You might not understand my actions, but it's for your safety." Siena was about to walk away but I caught her arm stopping her from leaving, I just wanted her to understand my reason for going this far. "Siena, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left before she could say anything else, I think I made my feeling pretty clear to her about all this.

As I got in the car I reflected on Siena words of that I'm keeping her 'prisoner' I was doing it to help her and she can't see that? I guess this was a losing battle with her right now, I just hope she reflects on what I told her. I drove to the grill I parked up and heading in I saw Ric at the bar, I walked over to him. Ric gave me the run down on what's been happening and the girl he was talking about was at the bar talking to Matt.

"Mmmm, Mason's mystery woman." There was something about her that didn't sit right with me, she looked too shady.

"Where is Mason anyway?" I turned to Ric and he had this serious expression on his face, I put Mason where he would feel right at home.

"Decomposing in his truck." I thought in the woodlands would be the perfect place, and he practically lived in that trunk by the state it was in.

"So you think she is a werewolf?" Ric questioned, 80% of me was certain that she was, but if I was right about that we would have a huge problem tonight.

"Well I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Rick, but we should definitely find out." Good thing I came prepared for such an occasion, I pulled out small packet of wolfsbane from my pocket.

"What is that?" Ric frowned as he looked at the small package in my hand, Ric was all vampire hunter he didn't have any idea of what weaken werewolves.

"Wolfsbane." We needed to talk to this woman to find out for sure if she was a wolf, so we came up with a plan in order to find out. When she was alone at the bar Ric joined her with a drink, of course his going to pretend to be drunk, while I stood back and listen from distance with my vampire hearing.

"_Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking_." Real smooth Ric, is she going to buy it? Well I guess I need to wait and see, she didn't look like the type to be buying into all this, here hoping I'm wrong.

"_No, one is my limit_." She laughed, but it was clearly a fake laugh, looks like Ric magic wasn't working so far.

"_Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town._" She didn't look overly convince right now, she was a hard nut to crack maybe I should intervene, I was about to walk over but stopped as her expression changed into a smile.

"_Okay, if you insist. How do you know I'm new?_" This town was tiny everyone knew everyone, of course the fact that she stood out of the crowed.

"_Because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night._" Ric sound pathetic and is going to screw this up, I wasn't going to let him screw up our only chance, so I went over to the bar.

"Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?" I asked her politely, she turned to me and smiled, maybe if I use my charm I might actually break her, I'm irresistible to most women.

"I'm not bothering anybody." Ric answered drunkenly while trying to keep steady on his stool, he was doing some impressing acting. I raised my brow to indicate that it was time for him to leave. "Perfect. Well... Do it elsewhere." Ric looked at both us with a very convincing look of disbelief. "Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know, when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from." While I was talking to her, Ric puts wolfsbane in her glass, if she was a wolf one sip we would know, these stuff was like vervain, it would string like a bitch.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here" Ric spoke with annoyance in his voice as he gives the glass to her.

"Why are you here?" I snapped at him which took him by surprise, but he was going to mess this up if he didn't leave.

"Thank you for the drink" Ric raises his glass and leaves. Now it was time to find out if this girl was a wolf or not, I will soon find out and if she is, then I'm going to have a big issue on my hands.

**Siena P.O.V**

Being magically stuck in Elena house sucked in more ways than one, firstly I didn't like the way we were deceit by them testing us, secondly finding out the person who responsible for it was Damon. My stress levels were at all time high which isn't good for health reasons, but no matter how much I tried to reason with my head about all this those levels weren't going down. Elena obviously could see that with me being locked up like some caged animal in her home, I was going to wear out her flooring with my pacing. So she suggested to not see this as a bad thing and consider it as us having some quality time together, only Elena could turn this situation in to a positive. So what did we end up doing? Watching a movie. What movie? Funny enough Twilight break of dawn part two which I hadn't had the opportunity to watch yet, in all honestly I wasn't impressed with the final result. Like they missed so much out of the book, and I kept pointing out that fact during the movie, which I think in the end was starting to annoy Elena. This is the consequences of keeping me here against my will.

The whole Twilight concept of vampires are way off from the real thing that I've been around, can you image Damon and Stefan sparkling in the sunlight. Just thinking about that was just too funny, Stefan might be all okay with the sparking, but I didn't see Damon being happy with that. In all seriousness I love the whole Twilight saga, but when you're living in a world where vampires are real you kind of think of the movie as a joke. Now I totally understand why Damon found it offensive about me calling him Edward, just thinking about that moment made me burst into laughter. Which made Elena look at me strangely because there wasn't anything funny going on in the movie at that point.

"Do you wanna share the joke?" Elena asked a little intrigued, I tried to regain my composure before I could explain my actions.

"Just thinking about something that happened when I first met Damon." I turned to watch the TV and I could feel Elena still looking at me to elaborate by what I meant. "You're not going to stop staring until I tell you." I turned my head slight to see her shaking her head, well it looks like I have to spill the beans. "The first night I met Damon he strangely enough called me Bella, of course with the whole Twilight fad going on I thought he was talking about Bella in the movie." I couldn't help but smile as I reflected back on the memory. "Of course he wasn't, he was just calling me beautiful in Italian. So me being me I called him Edward, he was so not impressed." Elena busted into laughter after hearing that, it was defiantly a memory that won't fade away any time soon.

"Damon and Twilight don't mix, I remember when Stefan and I were having a movie night we were watching the first and second movie. All Damon kept on doing was cursing and commenting, actually just like you did." I could imagine Damon not being fully impressed with the Cullen's, with them being on a bunny diet and not embracing vampirism.

"I'll let you into a little secret, before I knew vampires were real, I always wanted my own sparkly vampire. Well my wish was granted, but I ended up with heartless kind in the name of Damon Salvatore." Elena gave me a disapproving look, which was kind of annoying, as she knew what he did and now she getting judgmental that I called him heartless.

"Siena you can't fool me I see how you look at him, you're in love him, and I see the same from him too." I really sucked at acting, maybe I should take up lesson or something, because I wasn't liking people reading like a book. "What Damon did was beyond unforgivable, but it's not down to me if he deserve forgiveness, that's your choice." She was right it was down to me if I chose to forgive him, but as she reminded me his actions were unforgivable. "I know that your both miserable without each other." I wanted to get off this subject because talking about my feeling for Damon right now was something I didn't want to do.

"Elena my mom having a fund raiser coming up and I need to go to New York, you know support her and I would really love it if you came too." I got off the bed, and I could see that Elena seemed a little confused with my change in conversations. "I know Stefan locked in the tomb and stuff but a few days away from Mystic Falls maybe good. Plus you can meet my parents and my friends, I really want them to get to know you." I could see she was contemplating, I really wanted her to come, but İf would understand if she didn't, I know with getting Stefan out of that tomb was her priority. I just thought a little time away and having a normal few days might clear her head.

"I would love to come, it will be great to see how your life is in New York. But why did you totally change the subject from you and Damon to that?" Caught red handed, if I attempted to change the subject again Elena will only press more about this Damon situation, time to come clean.

"Elena you wanna hear it. Yes I am in love with Damon, and I've not even told him that, even though he told me." Elena sat there with widen eyes, I guess hearing Damon confessed his love to me took her by surprise. "What he did to me Elena, I didn't expect it from him, I know you probably did. His different with me than he is with everyone else. I will admit that I miss him." I wanted to cry but I held my tears back, Elena face soften I think she understood where I was coming from. I wanted to hate him so much but it was like something inside me wouldn't allow me, was it because I was in love with him? I mean I was utterly in love with Nic but I let him go, so why couldn't I do that with Damon?

"Siena, your right he is different with you, he actually had remorse after what he did, and that isn't a normal Damon Salvatore thing." Elena got up from the bed and approached me, I guess she knew him better and for him to be showing remorse that was unheard of. "I just don't want you hurting because of his actions, I just wish I could help in some way, to be able to fix this for you." There wasn't anything Elena could do to fix this issue between Damon and I, the only people who could fix it was him and I. I don't know if that going to be possible, then again stranger things had happened.

"You can help me by killing Rose. I'm thinking a slow and painfully death, you probably know more about how to torture vampires than I do." Elena stood there looking at me a little horrified while I stood there with a smirk, of course I wasn't going to allow Elena to do such a thing. I wouldn't even do such a thing but the thought of killing Rose gave me a sense of bliss, a girl can dream.

"So not going to happen." Elena finally cracked a smile as she finally figured out I was actually joking. "I think Jenna back, she might entertain us with what going on with the outside world." It sounded like a plan, I wonder what going on in the outside world, and we both left her room made our downstairs to find Jenna searching through closet under the stairs.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elena questioned, Jenna pocked her head out with flushed cheeks holding a heavy box.

"Perfect timing." Jenna handed Elena the box that she had in her arms, was she having a clear out or something?

"What is this stuff?" Elena looked confused, just as I was confused with these boxes stacked up with what seems like paper work of some kind.

"Your mom's files from the Historical Society, I got roped into helping Mrs Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." She closes the closet door and Elena seemed startle by something, I followed her gaze as I did my eyes came in contact with someone I didn't expect to see again.

"Hey, I'm Elijah." I this guy for real? His just turning up at Elena home acting like it's a normal thing, right now I'm totally happy about being prisoner here.

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Things are going from to worse, because he just walked into the house, a place that neither Elena nor I can run from. Oh I hope that Damon proud of himself, as we are sitting ducks for Elijah to take.

"It's a pleasure." He spoke in his formal voice, as she shook both of our hands, we had to play the didn't know him card without letting Jenna know she just invited un-killer able vampire in her home.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car." Jenna wasn't making this easy, Elena couldn't even leave through the front door, if I didn't say something Jenna might get freaked out about the little barrier Damon new witchy BFF had done.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Elijah spoke before I even opened my mouth, really his talking about tomorrow? Was Elijah planning on hanging around?

"Also a good plan." Jenna replied while Elena kept shifting nervously on her feet, talk about not make it obvious that she felt uncomfortable that Elijah was here.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna, Elena... Siena it's been a pleasure to meet you too." He looks at me really strange like creepy, I really don't like this guy, something about him that didn't sit right with me. It had nothing to do with that he couldn't be killed or the fact that he worked for Klaus, I just had this feeling in the pit of my gut he knew a lot more about me than he left off. "I hope to see you again sometime soon." Elijah leaves, and Elena rushes upstairs I follow her to Jeremy's bedroom, she was about to knock on the door but Elijah catches her wrist, Jeremy opens the door and Elijah hide so Jeremy couldn't see him.

"What is it?" Jeremy practically shouted at Elena, she had to lie quick or Elijah would do something, I just stood there smiling.

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes." Elena I'm proud of you that was believable lie, and Jeremy didn't look over impressed with the request.

"Okay." He closes the door, while Elijah was looking at the both of us, what did he want? Had he schemed his way into this house so he could take us?

"A wise choice." There was a slight tone of danger in his voice as he spoke, if he was trying to freak us out he was going the right way about it.

"What do you want?" I couldn't keep quite no longer, I needed to know why he made such an effort to get to know Jenna, to pretend to want to know the historical society, there was more to this and I wanted to know what it was.

"I think it's time we had a little chat." A chat? This chat better entail what the hell Klaus wants with me and what we can do to stop him.

**Damon P.O.V**

So it turns out that the girl looking for Mason is called Jules, she wasn't a really chatty person, and my charms didn't seems to be working. I thought it was Ric and his drunken ways that weren't working, but it seems that this girl don't take kindly to compliments. What was even more annoying is the fact she hadn't even touched the drink with the wolfsbane. Did she know? Of course she didn't, I hadn't heard a change in her heart beat to notice she knew what we were up to. So what was with the staling? I just wanted to know what we were dealing with, if she was a wolf I needed to kill her before the moon was at its peak. I just wanted to deal with this problem and go back to my other million and one problems that I have to deal with.

"There's a B&amp;B down the road and there's a motel on I-90 but you know, if you ask me, it's kind of a mistake." Of course tell her of places she could stay was a way to make small talk, I needed her to warm up to me in some kind of way.

"No, its fine I'm just here for the night. It's a long story, I'm looking for my friend." I knew just the friend she was looking for and he was very dead. Time to play the concern citizen, let's see if that role works.

"Who?" Of course I had to play dumb, couldn't let her know I knew who she was.

"Mason Lockwood." There was something in her tone as she spoke his name that she wasn't just a friend. Well she didn't know her _friend _to well, because if she did she wouldn't of let him get mixed up with Katherine, cause she is the real reason behind his sudden death.

"I know Mason!" Her eyes lit up as soon as I told her that, Mason was a dick. I enjoyed every moment of torturing the hell out of him and ripped his heart out.

"You do?" She looked at me a little doubtfully, maybe she thought Mason weren't the type of guy who would be associated with me and she was right.

"Yeah. He's a great guy." This was killing me now _great guy_ more like _jack ass _the guy tried to get Stefan and I killed so his little secret wouldn't come out.

"He's missing." I needed to give her my soft approach now, the worried friend act might work.

"What do you mean?" I swear I deserved an Oscar after this, this was too easy right now, maybe I should consider getting into Hollywood, have my name up in lights… I'm liking the sounds of that.

"How do you know Mason?" She asked turning to me, with a sceptical look on her face, this was like driving into a brick wall, I feel like I was getting somewhere then…. BAM!

"Friends of friends." That part was true, I glance at her and saw that she doesn't drink her drink again, I looked over at Ric, and we both held the same expression. We both knew that there was something that wasn't right here.

I've been sitting here trying to get information from Jules and she not letting up, and I don't know why she hadn't touch her drink she just keeps playing with the glass. Maybe she worried about Mason, well sweetie his dead and gone.

"You know, listen, I'm really tight with the sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will." Playing Mr Nice guy was really getting on my nerve, I just wanted to go with the old Damon integration method, but if I did that she was a werewolf, then I would have a problem. "He's a great guy, and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew and—" Jules interrupted me in mid-sentence.

"Tyler?" How did she know about the mutt? Of course Mason must of mentioned him, there no need for me to start getting all paranoid.

"Yep Mason was with him the whole time helped him through all that grief." I looked down at her drink which was still untouched. "You haven't touched your drink." She looked down at the drink for a moment then back up at me.

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker I should get going." I wasn't going to let her go without knowing if she one of them.

"Oh, come on. Look, one drink." I told her and gave her my irresistible smile in hopes it would work like it does pretty much on all of the female population.

"It'll help me sleep." It will help me figure out if I need to give you a flea bath, we both picked up our drink.

"To sleep." I raised my glass to her, but she sniffs the glass and sets it back on the bar.

"You fool you think you're clever, don't you?" Well actually I did but go figure! Seem that all this time I was talking to a flea bag doggie.

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" She sat there clenched her jaw tightly, I guess she didn't like this side of me, if she had fess up before she wouldn't be seeing my bad side.

"He's my friend." She snapped as she got up from the stool, there was more to this than she's making out and I'm going to call her out on it.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him." I called out to her as she started to walk away, I might as well give her the heads up.

"And why not?" She asked glaring at me, I wasn't going to give her any more information, she just needed to get her ass out of my town.

"You should leave town." I threaten her; I needed her to get out of town and go back to where the hell she came from.

"You're threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?" She raised her voice at me which was something I didn't like in the slightest, before I could speak Ric came over now.

"Damon, how about that second round?" I knew he was trying to calm the situation down but it was past that, I wasn't going to play nice no longer.

"I think we're done, Ric." I looked at Jules who stood there with fierce look upon her face, like I was meant to be scared of her. "You think I'm afraid of you?" She stood there with this smirk on her face.

"No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance, you should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane." I was a little surprise to learn that all this time I had been played and that didn't sit right with me. "I've been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked." She threaten before leaving, I looked at Alaric he gave me a shrug. I can't believe that were-bitch just threaten me... I'm freaking Damon Salvatore, who the hell did she think she was telling me I'm marked! I'm going show how I ripped out her friend heart, I walked out, and Ric followed

"Where is she?" I demanded, as I walked out of the grill, she wasn't anywhere in sight, how the hell did she get away that quick.

"Just let it go, Damon. Don't be stupid" Ric pleaded, I turned to him he really expected me to just leave it? No that wasn't my style, I wasn't going to let her threaten me and get away with it.

"So what? Just let her get away? _'You've been marked'_ what the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that anyway?" I was raging right now all I wanted to do was kill her, not just rip her heart out, but I wanted to tear her apart.

"Damon, look up! Just look up." I looked up the full moon was shining bright in the sky. "If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning." Ric was right I can't get myself killed, focus Damon remember you have a reason to live now and her name is Siena Russo. I gave Ric a nod to say I agreed.

"Yeah" I told him, he had a point there was no point in risking it all tonight, I can get her any other night when she was vulnerable.

I headed to my car and got in and drove back to the boarding house, as soon as I walked in I locked the door, Ric was right for tonight I needed to keep safe. I walked into the library and Rose was sitting in one of the chairs, why is she back? Something tells me that she defiantly had the hot's for me, well she's out of luck cause the only girl I want is Siena. I'm trying to win her back and I'm not going to mess it up, so I'm not going to do anything that will jeopardize that.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" I teased as I walked further into the room, it was like she couldn't get enough. If she thinks for a second everything was going to be between us then she had another thing coming, after leaving us behind to deal with Elijah.

"You don't answer your phone." I guess some women would take that as a hint, I wanted nothing to do with her after her disappearing act.

"What do you want?" I wasn't in the mood for this not after what had happened, I wasn't in the nicest of moods right now.

"I wanted to apologize." Is that the lie she was going to feed to me, no she didn't she had nowhere to go.

"Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go." I watched as her face dropped slightly, the only reason for that because she knew I was right. She got up from her sit and began to approach me, probably stating her plea, well I wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"I'm sorry about Siena and Elena I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know that they both had a death wish but I called you, I tried to make it right, okay?" I don't think any of us knew what length those two would go to, but that don't make up for her taking them there, she could of call me sooner. "I'm sorry, Damon. And I have nowhere else to go." Just as I expected and I didn't want to hear her excuses anymore.

"There's nothing here for you, Rose." I didn't want her here not just because of what happened yesterday, but because Siena hated her, and if I wanted to make up with Siena then Rose had to be gone.

"Well, then—" She began to say but stopped as ,we heard something. We went in the living room to investigate the first thing I saw was the window shatters as a wolf lunges into the parlour. I grabbed a sword hanging on the wall and swung it out to stab it, but Rose pushed me out of the way. I fell to the floor as I got up I saw the wolf jump on her, pushing her on her back on the floor, then chomps down on her shoulder. I stab the wolf with the sword, and the wolf flees the way it came.

"How bad is it?" I was in full panic mode, I still couldn't believe she jumped in front of me to save me.

"It hurts." She wince as she moved her shoulder, I watches the bite heal in front of my eyes.

"It's healing." I heard her sigh in relief, so it was all bogus about their bite being so deadly, I mean if it was it would held.

"Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal! I thought..." She starts to cry and I hugged her, it was the least I could do after she practically saved my life.

"You're gonna be okay." I felt bad for her, the whole wolf bite will kill a vampire must be all bull, I mean I saw it heal in front of my eyes, Rose kept crying. I didn't know what else to do but comfort her that the lest I could for her.

**Siena P.O.V**

So Elijah wanted to have a _chat_, I wasn't too sure about this, I just kept getting this feeling not to trust him. Then again he was the only link to Klaus and I had to think about the people who mattered to me and their lives. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to my parents not forgetting Blair, but if he had come here to take us, I knew I would leave with regrets. I hate the fact that I was still fighting with Damon, that if I didn't see him again he wouldn't ever know how I felt about him. Then there was my parents they would go out of their minds if I just disappear off the face of the earth. While I was trying to process all this in my mind panic mode kicked in, I don't know what I was panicking because less than 24 hours ago I was ready to hand myself over. Then again that was my choice and right now the choice might be taken from me.

There was an awkward silence in the room as the three of us stood there looking at one another, Elijah kept staring at me in the same way as he did downstairs. It wasn't creeping me out as much now, it was strange the way he was looking at me was kind like he knew me. It was the kind of you would give when you see a relative after so many years, they look all grown up kind of look. I know for a fact I've never seen Elijah before in my life, there was no way in hell we were related. Maybe it's because I looked like Klaus lost lover, or whatever, but he really needed to stop doing it.

"Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." He meant no harm? So why turn up at the freaking door step? Why couldn't he just leave us the hell alone?

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take us?" I thought might as well get straight to the point, he did want to bring us to Klaus in the first place, so why stop those guys.

"Because I didn't want you both to be taken, Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval." Well his painting an interesting picture of Klaus, I really want to meet this guy now more than ever. "If word gets out that the doppelgänger and dimidium Sanguinis exists, there'll be a line of vampire's eager to take you to Klaus, and I can't have that." I was trying to take in what he had just said, I knew that Elena was known as Katherine doppelgänger, but what the hell was a Dimidium Sanguinis?

"Ermm what the hell is Dimidium Sanguinis?" Now we had to go looking for this Dimidium Sanguinis? Great Klaus didn't want much to gain power, go he was a jerk. I notice that he didn't mention about his lover, maybe it's a mistake about him wanting me then.

"Siena you are Dimidium Sanguinis." I was taken back by this new name that I was being called, well it sounded better than being called him lover. That thought just made me cringe. "It roughly translated in to English means half-blood." So now I'm a half blood? What did that even mean? I'm half of what? God my head was going to explode soon because this supernatural stuff was mind blowing.

"Okay... So what is a half-blood? I'm used for some crazy ritual I'm part of a curse" I was rambling as I spoke because right now I didn't know what he wanted me for, was I meant to die like it's been written for Elena?

"Siena, who and what you are is extremely complicated. I couldn't allow those men to take you to him." Elijah had me even more worried now, why was it so important to him that I wasn't taken to Klaus. Why couldn't he just be straight and tell me what the hell it meant to be a Dimidium Sanguine.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do, take us to him?" Finally Elena had a voice, and she was right he was ready to take us when the vampire that can't keep her legs closed and her creep friend kidnapped us.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse." He spoke firmly while looking at Elena, then focusing his attention to me. "I certainly do not want Klaus to have Siena in his possession." Ok so he was protecting us, well that another vampire to add to roster of protecting us. There was more to this than Elijah was letting on, why was he hell bent to stop the curse? Why was he going to make sure I wasn't in Klaus possession?

"So, what is your goal?" I wanted to know what he was getting out of this, protecting us didn't seems like the objective to me. There was more to this and I wanted to know what Elijah agenda was.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." Paranoid and recluse, wow Klaus sound like the perfect guy that anyone would want to hang out with. So he only trusted a few, and I'm guessing witch 1 and 2 were part of that as they were there only ones coming in and out of the compound that apparently Klaus was in.

"Like you?" Elena questioned, and it was a good question, I looked to Elijah who stood there looking solemnly, like Elena had touched some kind of neve.

"Not anymore." He actually sounded sad as he spoke, I couldn't help but I rolled my eyes, one thing I've learnt is that these vampire always have an agenda. Something tells me that Elijah has one that he isn't willing to share.

"You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use us to draw him out." l had some idea where he was but was I going to let that spill, that would mean putting Xander endanger and that's something I wouldn't do, I don't trust Elijah enough to give him that information.

"Well, to do that I need you both to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." He spoke harshly as he looked at the both of us, who he to dictate what we do. We didn't know this guy and now we were meant to put our lives into his hands? No it wasn't going to be that easy for him.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" I was convinced that he is hiding something, I didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you both to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal" he spoke more calm now; wow a deal what kind of deal though?

"What kind of a deal?" Elena got in there with the question before I could, this should be interesting, if there negotiation we both needed to know what the stakes were.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, the both you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed." This all sounded a little too good to be true, with us carrying on with our lives then becoming bate for Klaus. I want to know what happens after Klaus makes his grand appearance.

"And then what?" Where him and Klaus going to be BFF again, have a laugh and joke that his finally got the two things that has been searching for?

"Then I kill him." Elijah spoke confidently, he really thought it was going to be cut dry like that, we get Klaus out of whatever hole his been hiding and he just kill him? This Klaus is meant to be one scary dude, he was an original vampire something tells me it's not going to be as simple as Elijah is explaining.

"Just like that?" Elijah looked at me with arch brow, I guess he didn't like to be questioned, but this wasn't his life he was playing with, it was our lives, our families and friends lives. That might not mean much to him but it meant a great deal to us.

"Just like that I'm a man of my word, Siena. I make a deal, I keep a deal." There was sincerity in his voice as he spoke, a part of me want to believe him, but how could one man protect everyone?

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" Elena asked another good question, it was like she literally read my mind.

"I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic I have friends with similar gifts." He stood there with a smirk, aww it seems that Elijah has friends... that real shocking considering he wasn't the most welcoming of people.

"You know witches." I thought witches didn't like vampires, or was that just a Bonnie and Damon thing?

"Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you both so, do we have a deal?" He asked as he looked from Elena to me, I didn't know if this was good idea. I mean talking about it seemed pretty much full proof but would it all play out like that?

"I need you to do one more thing for me." Elena requested, what would she want from Elijah? I mean the guys practically said he gonna keep everyone safe.

"We're negotiating now?" He raised his brow, Elena had something up her sleeve, and something told me it was going to work to our advantage.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I may have been in this tomb for a day but god it feels like eternity already, Katherine was annoying the hell out of me with her manipulating ways. She went as far to mess around with my dreams by making me dream Damon and Elena together, she was still playing that game. Watching them together touched a nerve, but that soon faded as Katherine really had no idea about Damon feeling for Siena. Damon was in love with her, since his stupid actions he been lost, would Siena forgive him? Well I guess we will see over time, but from what I heard yesterday it's seems that Damon was on Siena road of forgiveness.

Damon came here this morning with a few essential item that I would need during my time being here, one of them was a bottle of blood. Of course I couldn't keep that in here because I would have to give some to Katherine, and it wouldn't been out choice she would have whined until I gave in, that something I don't need while I was here. It was hard not to look at her and think about Elena, hearing how upset she was about me being locked in here was heart breaking. I did what I had to do to save Jeremy, he wouldn't have survived in here not with the way Katherine was draining him. I knew Elena would be even more devastated if her brother was stuck in here, I just had to ride this out until Damon found a way to get me out of here. I had no idea how long that would be, but I knew he wouldn't rest until he did. I guess the one thing that put my mind at ease was the fact that both Elena and Siena were trapped in her house, there was no way they could get into any trouble now. From what Damon told me they were both on a mission on getting themselves killed, right now I'm so grateful that my brother and I are on the same page.

"Are we seriously not going to talk at all?" I looked over at her as she stood there looking bored, I didn't save Jeremy life so she would have cell mate she could talk to. Did she really think that I was going to forgive everything that she had done?

"We could talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable." From the moment that my eyes set on Katherine Pierce, everything in my life had gone terribly wrong. Starting with my relationship with Damon, and everything else just unravelled from there.

"What do you want me to say, Stefan?" She spoke as she walked over to where I was sitting. "That I'm sorry for everything that I've done? Well I'm not, okay? It's called self-preservation. I've been looking out for myself for 500 years." Katherine was all about herself, no one else matters. That's why she had lived a very lonely life for the last 500 years, and her little sob story wasn't going to work on me.

"Look where it has gotten you." It actually didn't get her far, she been running and she always ended up alone, what kind of life is that?

"Yes, I've done terrible things I know that, but I do love you, Stefan. Even if you don't believe it." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, she always claims to love me Katherine wouldn't even know where to start to love someone.

"You want me to believe you? Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worth trusting." I knew she couldn't but maybe Katherine might prove me wrong, stranger things had happened.

"And then what? You're still gonna hate me." That was very true, I couldn't forgive her for the wicked stuff she had done, but I can be a forgiving person. Was Katherine willing to prove that I could gain her trust once again?

"Maybe and maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you after all." She stood there frowning, I could tell she thinking about the possibility for once in her life to be straight up.

"You're playing me." She wasn't willing to take the risk, but what's the point of living a life without taking risk.

"Am I?" I told her, trying to hide my smirk, she was so used to be the one who manipulated now the shoes on the other foot she was finding it very awkward.

"You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious Elena?" Of course, Elena is all I cared about but I was concerned about Siena too, but I knew she had Damon who will protect her no matter what.

"Let me guess: you know where he is." She had been on the run all these years she had to have some kind of idea where Klaus was, Katherine like to be two steps ahead.

"No, I don't, but I could help you find him." Well I was wrong about that, once again she bargaining, Katherine will never change, and she wouldn't be helping with the kindness of her heart.

"For a price I'm sure." Everything was for a price with Katherine, she didn't care about Elena or Siena, all she was concerned about was herself, a way to get away from Klaus before he came for the girls.

"Start with Isobel, their mother, she was a research expert she found me." Could Isobel be the link in finding Klaus? I don't know how the girls would take to seeing her, I mean the family reunion with Elena didn't turn out great. Then there Siena who doesn't even know that Isobel a vampire, a heartless one at that. Even though all this was negative, something told me it was going to be my only option. "You're welcome." Katherine spoke proudly, as she did we heard the stone door of the tomb moving, we both look at each other before going to the entrance. To my surprise there was Elijah, I thought he was dead, Damon stake him. How is it possible for him to be alive? I looked at Katherine she looked frightened, something tells me they probably have bad history. "Elijah." She spoke his name fearfully, which confirmed she knew him.

"Good evening Katarina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He warned her before turning to face me. "Your release has been requested." Did I hear him right? Who would have got Elijah to get me out of here?

"What? By who?" I asked who could have done this, I didn't see Damon asking Elijah to do this, so who would of asked him?

"The lovely sisters, they do drive a hard bargain." I stood there stunned by this news. Elena and Siena requested this? "However, we reached a peaceful agreement, they and I. Please." He gestures for me to walk out of the tomb "Come." I couldn't just walk out of here the spell wouldn't allow me to do that, maybe Elijah wasn't aware of that.

"I can't." Elijah stood there with this smug look upon his face, was this some kind of game to him?

"Yes, you can. I've had the spell lifted." I began to walked out slowly and I was free, what had Elena and Siena agreed with Elijah to get me out of the tomb? I am actually worried now. Katherine rushes to get out too, but Elijah blocks the entrance he compels her. "As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are" It looked like that Elijah had compelled her to stay, but that couldn't be possible, vampires can't compel other vampires. Katherine looked horrified in hearing she couldn't leave, he looked over at me "You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she and Siena keeps their word, I'll keep mine." Before I could even say anything Elijah was gone.

"Stefan, no please don't let him leave me in here" Katherine pleaded. There was no way in hell I was going to help her get out of that tomb, she can stay there and rot until Klaus comes and does what he needs to do.

"Goodbye Katherine." I didn't care what ever happened to her. I left and rushed my way to Elena house I wanted to see her and hug her hold her in my arms, and find out what this deal is her and Siena had made.

**Damon P.O.V**

I know that Jules said I was marked but I don't think she was that brave to actually storm into my home, so before I did anything I needed to confirm that it was actually her. I knew that Caroline was watching over Tyler with his first transformation, so I gave her a call to see if the mutt escaped. It was no secret that Tyler and I don't like each other and with him being a werewolf I wouldn't put it past him to attempt to attack me off guard. When I finally got through to Caroline she informed me that Tyler was locked up the whole time, which means that it was down to one person and that was Jules. She going to pay for coming into my home and attacking us, I'm going to have some fun putting that dog down.

I was concerned about Rose, I mean she literally saved me from something that could have been fatal, I didn't know what to say about it. I mean I was being a jerk to her telling her to leave before this all happened, and then she goes and saves me from getting bit. Well she is fine it was all a myth so there nothing to actually worry about. I guess I better update her on what I knew and work out a plan on how to take down Jules, I'm sure Rose will be up for a bit torturing.

"I talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up." I spoke as I entered the room, she was taking a sip of her drink, she seemed okay all considering thank god.

"So it was Jules. The other werewolf, the one who attacked you." Yeah it looks that way, with her threating that I _marked_, well now she marked and I plan to make her death a slow and painful one.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her she was coming after me" I actually felt guilty now, if I hadn't of said the things I said this wouldn't have happened, then again Rose is fine. Jules just given me more ammo to go after her now.

"All's well that ends well." I knew she said to try and lighten the mood, and I might as well go with it. I walked over to her to see if the wound that she had gotten was still okay.

"You're all healed?" I said as I looked at her shoulder, you wouldn't even know she was even bitten which is a great sign.

"Yeah seems that way." I was actually happy that she was ok; it was my fault it happened to her, I couldn't deal with the guilt of her dying from a bite that was meant for me.

"Rose... I'm happy that the legend was fake, maybe the werewolves made it up to keep vampires away." Rose seemed fine it had to be a story they made up so we didn't mess with them, well now I knew the truth and I'm going on a mission to lick some werewolf ass.

"Lucky me." She touched my hand while she held this serious expression on her face. "I'm gonna stay and help you." Help me? What did she plan to help me with?

"Help me do what?" I was confused right now with what she meant, after everything she's done I think she would be safer to leave.

"Save Siena, protect Siena, all things Siena." I was really taken by surprise that she was willing to do whatever it took to keep Siena safe. I mean Siena would attempt to kill her if she went anywhere near her, and Rose knows that, but she was still willing to do whatever it took to keep her safe.

"Really? Why?" I really wanted to know why, I mean Rose wasn't stupid she clearly knew that Siena hated her guts, so why would she even want to protect her from Klaus.

"Because I like you I believe in friendship, I happen to have a vacancy in that department, and you can use all the friends you can get." I raised my brow did she really mean friends, because that all I can be to her, I really can't have any complications anymore. My main focus was on wining Siena back and making sure that she didn't do anything stupid like hand herself to Klaus.

"Just friends." I wanted to make it clear that all it would ever be between us, I don't know how Siena did but she stole my heart, not that minded because I saw a future with her as long as I didn't continue to screw up of course.

"Just friends." Rose gave me a small smile, but there was something about her tone that didn't convince me that she meant what she said.

"Are you sure you can do that?" I knew that she had grown some feeling for me that was apparently, I didn't want the situation to become more complicated than it needed to be.

"I don't love men who love other women. I think more of myself than that." She smiles then she looks at her shoulder. "Ow" Rose yelps in pain, I looked at her shoulder to see open sores and blisters where she was bitten, the veins and arteries in the area look blackened and diseased. We looked at one another with fear in our eyes, this wasn't good sign, I don't think werewolf bite is a myth.


	14. How Death Can Change A Person

**Elena P.O.V**

Over the last few days things had been crazy, from going to Slater apartment and getting one step closer to Klaus, to having the guys who was going to take us murdered before our eyes. Not forgetting that Rose totally told on us which lead to Damon making his grand appearance, which might have made matter a little worse between him and Siena. Elijah killing those guys and disappearing was playing on my mind a hell of a lot on our journey home, why would he do that? Well my questioned were answered when he magically turned up at my home, while Siena and I were on lock down due to attempting to take the moonstone. Apparently we had been _tested_ I kind of expected something like this, but Siena was new to all this and how far the Salvatore and our friends would go. Elijah was sneaky by getting in contact with Jenna all so he could get closer to us, I didn't like the idea of him involving my family. I was scared at hell because now my hands were truly tied, Elijah could come into my house at will and I couldn't do anything about it.

It really did work to his advantage because as soon as I wanted to warn Jeremy about it, Elijah appeared and stopped me from warning him. He wanted us to talk and there wasn't actually a choice about it, so we had to hear him out. I am thankful that we did because in the end we find out more about Siena, he called her dimidium sanguine, which meant in plain English as in half-blood. Siena tried to get more information about what that all meant, but Elijah wasn't willing to disclose that just of yet. All he wanted was to cut a deal, that Siena and I live our lives that our family and friends would be protected, to not go on some mission to handing ourselves over until the time came that Elijah would want us to draw Klaus out. It all sounded all too good to be true, and probably the safer version to do all this. Siena was constantly challenging Elijah for his motives, that what did he expect to achieve from all this, that when he told us he planned on killing Klaus. This left the both of us surprised as we thought Elijah was on Klaus side, clearly he wasn't. If Elijah wanted us to do this for him I wanted something from him, and if he had this much power that he had witches up his sleeve then he could help with the predicament with Stefan.

Elijah kept to his word Stefan was let out of the tomb, he also assured me that Katherine would stay rotting in there that alone made me happy. When Stefan was released the first thing he did was come to the house, I was sceptical if Elijah could do this, but I was proven wrong. There he was standing few feet away from me, in that moment everything I was holding against us being in a relationship just faded away. I wasn't going to allow nothing else to stop us from being together, if I've learnt anything over the last few weeks that is life is too precious. I wasn't going to waste another moment being apart from Stefan, I didn't know how much time I had until Elijah plan went into play, but what I knew is whatever time I had I wanted to be with him. I didn't tell Stefan about what Elijah had planned or I told him was we made an agreement, of course he tried to get it out of me, but I wasn't going to tell him, well not just yet. When he told me about his idea of getting in touch with Isobel for her to help us find Klaus, I closed that discussion as that was waters we shouldn't be treading on. Siena has no idea about Isobel and how heartless she was as a vampire, if she turned up out of the blue I don't know how Siena would react. Stefan didn't stay the night cause Jenna wouldn't really approve especially with how we were on and off all the time, but he assured me that he would be back in the morning.

I was trying to get some sleep but what kept playing around in my mind was this whole Siena situation, how she was this dimidium sanguine. I didn't know what this meant but what worried me is the way Elijah kept looking at her, it was like she was some kind of rare diamond. I knew that was worrying Siena even though she puts up this tough girl act I know deep down she was worried about what this all meant. What didn't help Siena situation is the fact that she utterly in love with Damon, not saying that is a bad thing, because I want her to be happy. I know that Damon will prove himself to her and eventually Siena will forgive him before we both have to help Elijah kill Klaus.

I woke up in the morning feeling pretty good compared to the other days, I missed Stefan, I didn't want to be apart from him no longer. So I got showered and changed as quickly as humanly possible. I arrived at the boarding house, I got out of the car made my way into the house, it was quite which meant Damon was out and I could have some time alone with Stefan. I went up to his room and it was empty, maybe he was in the shower.

"Stefan? Stefan?" I called out in a panic, as I did I felt a presence behind me, it was a familiar one that I knew all to well, and I couldn't help but smile. "You're standing right behind me, aren't you?" I don't know why I felt a little embraced by over reacting.

"Yep" I turn around to him inches from my face, this is the guy who would always make my heart skip a beat, this was the guy that I loved with all my heart. I planned to show him exactly how much he meant to me, I leaned up and kissed him. "Good morning." That smile of his just made this moment perfect, because he was just as happy to me as I was to see him.

"I don't want us to be apart anymore. Ever." I meant it, I hated being away from him, and it hurt too much. I guess that's why I had so much sympathy for Siena about Damon, to not be with the one you love hurts like hell.

"Me neither, but—" When Stefan starts added 'but's' I know he going to be negative I cut him off.

"Don't ruin the moment." I pressed my lips to his and kissed him, but Stefan stops us. "You're about to ruin the moment, aren't you?" I'm trying to be romantic here and his totally ruining the moment, I didn't want to talk I wanted to make up for all the lost time.

"I'm totally ruining the moment. Look, I can't just pretend like everything is okay." I knew what he meant, but I didn't want to get on that topic. Stefan didn't need to know about the ins and outs of the agreement.

"Katherine's locked away in the tomb." I know I was playing dumb by adding Katherine into this, but I wasn't going to tell him what the deal breaker was to get him out of the tomb and keep everyone safe. It would only lead to the Salvatore's going on some heroic crusade that isn't needed, and most likely would get them killed.

"I know but we still have this pressing little issue of you being Klaus' human sacrifice and whatever he wants with Siena." I turned away from him and opened one of Stefan's drawer and taking a vial of vervain and opening it, we learnt from Katherine having a bit of this a day would get Stefan tolerance level with vervain better.

"Yes but Elijah promised to keep me and Siena and everyone else safe as long as we play by his rules." Stefan didn't like the sounds of all this, but it wasn't exactly his choice, and I would rather go down the route with Elijah than trust Isobel.

"Right! As long as you play by his rules." I poured some vervain in a glass of water and turned to him, Stefan didn't look to happy but he had to understand this was our choice. Katherine put it into Stefan head about Isobel, all because she was good at researching, I needed to understand we couldn't go down that road because it will only lead to deserter.

"Please don't go after Isobel, I still haven't told Siena what happened to her and if Isobel shows up it going to make matters worse." Stefan still didn't look convince about my reason, he didn't understand the consequence of Siena finding out like this, maybe I need to remind him. "What if she tells Siena that Damon was the one who had turned her? How do you think Siena going to handle the fact the guy she's in love with turned her birth mom? Damon would lose her." Stefan expression didn't change, it was like speaking to a brick wall right now. "What about the fact I knew about it the whole time, and never told. I don't want Siena to hate me." I knew I was rambling but I didn't know how many ways I could get it across to him that this was a bad idea, in the end there was going to be one person who going to be deeply hurt in that end and that Siena. I know Stefan cared for her, he wouldn't want her to know about Isobel in this way.

"Katherine said Isobel could have some answers and I just have a couple questions, that's all." Stefan wasn't listening to me, did he forget how Isobel double crossed us when she was here last. I handed him his vervain water.

"Stefan, we made a deal with Elijah." How could I make it any clearer that there wasn't going to be a door number two, that we gave Elijah our word and we were going to keep to it.

"Right, you, and Siena made a deal with him. I didn't make one, you should keep your deal." Why wouldn't he listen I wanted to really scream at him, but I can't argue with him, I understood that he wanted to do everything possible to make sure we were safe, but we were doing the same.

"Stefan, I don't want anyone else to get hurt." He looked into my eyes as he placed his hand on my shoulder, I know he didn't want to argue about this as much as I did, in order for that to happen he needed to drop this Isobel plan.

"When have I ever wanted somebody to get hurt?" Of course Stefan didn't want that, and I think this discussion needed to come to a close, I indicated at the glass in his hand.

"Vervain I made it light, but are you sure? Just because Katherine built up a tolerance..." It's an idea I had after learning she had been consuming it over the years. That reminded me that I needed to get Siena drinking this too, she's been vulnerable the whole time she's been here. What's shocking is that Damon didn't use that to his advantage after Siena caught him and Rose, maybe a leopard can change his spots.

"Yes, bottoms up." He takes the glass and drinks starts coughing soon after.

"Are you okay?" Did I make it too strong?

"Yeah." His voice was horsey from drinking the vervain. There was one thing that was playing on my mind that Stefan had told me about Katherine not being able to leave the tomb.

"How can Elijah compel another vampire?" I really wanted to know, was he like a super vampire or something? I mean he can't be killed and he can compelled other vampire which is concerning.

"He's an original I don't really know what that means. I don't think anybody really knows what that means. Well, except maybe Isobel. Maybe we should ask her" He kisses me and leaves the room before I could even say anything. Stefan really not understanding bringing Isobel in our lives is going to cause trouble that isn't needed. There was one person who I knew who would agree with me that's Damon, time for intervention.

**Damon P.O.V**

I was up in my room reflecting on what happened last night I can't believe that's Jules bitch came into MY house and tried to bite me, but Rose jump in the way to saved me, the consequences of that is now she might be dying. With all that going through my mind I still had Siena lingering in my thoughts, after what happened I wanted to see her more than ever. I could of quite easy cried in her arms, I know, I know me cry that not very Damon Salvatore like, but before I didn't care if anything happened to me. Everything had changed now from how things once were, my thought process of life had change, and it was all down to Siena. The scary fact now is that I could die and that it pained me that I wouldn't see Siena angelic face ever again. I come to realize that she was my other half, the half of me that I had lost 146 years ago, the part of me in truth I missed. Don't get me wrong I like this bad version of myself but I missed the guy I once was at times.

I had to focus on one thing right now and that wasn't trying to win Siena back, it was to focus on how I can help Rose, it was the least I could do after what she did to me. I think Siena would prefer that I kept away after how things had been between us recently, so that what I'm going to do. I'm going to try and find some kin d of cure or something, Rose can't die, I couldn't let that happen, but the first thing I needed to do is see how she was doing. I got up from my bed and made my way downstairs, I walked into the library to see Rose sitting on the couch looking into space. She didn't look to great, she was paler than usual.

"I was born in 1450 that makes me 560 years old." She spoke as I walked down the stairs, if she was going to be all morbid and talk about how she lived a great life, and think I'm going to be listening it wouldn't happen. I refused for her to be giving up already, we still had time.

"Well, if you were a bottle of wine—" I began to say but Rose cut me off in mid-sentence.

"So I can die I've lived long enough." She given up already wonderful! That's not going to happen and I think she and I need to have a little pep talk about this.

"You know, if you're gonna be morn, I'm just gonna kill you myself just to put me out of your misery." Of course I was being sarcastic to lighten the mood, and she knew it as she gave me a small smile. I walked over and poured some blood in a glass, I need this and more if I was going to deal with today. "Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite." I was trying to lighten the mood, I'm not sure it was going to work but it beats sitting around listening to this was your life.

"Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite." This was fact though, folklores were not always right, it didn't mean that it was going to actually happen. None of these so called myths are even true, and I'm sure that this was one of them.

"Well, according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. Drink up." I handed her the glass of blood. "Blood heals." She drinks from the glass, I needed her to snap out of this giving up mode, cause it's not going to help the predicament we are in.

"Yeah, it does feel like it's working." That's not really not a good sign, I needed to examine see for myself what going on with this wound.

"Let's have a look, come on. Let me see." I looked at the wounds, it has gotten much worse than it was a few hours ago, maybe I have to a little too optimistic.

"How is it?" She questioned, as she did I heard someone come into the house, there was a lingering smell of Siena perfume. I was taken back that she had turned up, why would she be hear?

"Definitely better Right, Siena?" I turned to the entrance to see her standing there stunned that I acknowledged her before looking at her. She stood there looking directly at Rose's wound, with widen eyes and trying to gain her composure. Siena looked stunning like always in tight dark skinny jeans with white t-shirt with tan cropped leather jacket with her signature high heels, in that moment I couldn't help but stare at her and think I was a fool to messed things up between us.

"It look's not that bad." Siena spoke quite confidently, seems she just as good of a liar as I was, "Maybe I should come back another time, you're busy." She turned and walked away, every part of me wanted to go after her, but I told myself that my priority today was Rose. Siena would understand, she did just see Rose's wound, then again she must have come here for a reason.

"What are you doing still here?" Rose boke me out of my thoughts, I looked at her a little confused. "You love her go and see what she wanted." She was right I needed to see what Siena wanted, it had to be something important for her to come here. I used my vampire speed and intercepted Siena before she could walk out of the door, I startled her, why would she be so jumpy?

"Siena is everything ok?" She stood there biting her bottom lip; I notice she did that when she was nervous, she had no need to be nervous around me, I thought we had passed all that.

"Damon you have your hands full already, it's not important." I notice that her voice was shaking as she spoke, as if she was about to cry. There was something that clearly upset her, and she came here to speak to me about it. I wasn't going to let her leave until I knew what was wrong with her.

"Siena please your important for me, I can see something on your mind." She turned away so she wasn't looking at me, but I could see her eyes glistening with tears in the sun light that shone into the foyer. "I will always have time for you." As she closed her eyes tears began to roll down her cheeks, she was worrying me now what the hell had happened? I was about to speak when I heard my phone beep I pulled it out to see I had a message from Elena, whatever she wanted it had to wait I needed to know why Siena was so upset. I put it back into my pocket and place my hand on Siena face turning to me so I could see her more clearly, tears were streaming down her cheeks. The next moment she dives into my arms and hugs me while she sobbed into my chest, my instant reaction was to wrap my arms around her. I had no idea what had happened but I knew I had to give a moment to regain her composure. I held for a few minutes comforting her she pulled away, I placed my hands either side of her face and gently wiped her tears. "Siena what has happened?" Her bottom lip was trembling, she looked terrified, and now she had me even more concerned. "Bella, please tell me what's happened, you're worrying me." She slowly pulled away from me, there was dozens of emotions across her face, had Klaus made his move? Is that why she was here?

"His dead Damon, his dead." She burst into tears, I pulled her closely again to comfort her, I had no idea who was dead. I didn't know who she was talking about? I rested my chin on her head while I stroked her hair, I need to know who she was talking about.

"Siena who's dead?" She pulled away from me slightly so she could looked up at me, her eyes were all glazed from all the crying she had done. Her eyes looked greener, vivid through her tears, she looked beautiful even when she cried.

"Xander, his dead and it's my fault." Who was this Xander? Why is she blaming herself for his death? "I was the one who got him involved, we shouldn't have gone there and—" She cried again I didn't know who Xander was or what she was talking about. Having this discussion in the foyer wasn't the best of places, so I picked her up bridal style she let out a gasp because I took her by surprise. I bought her upstairs to my room, I sat on the bed with her on my lap comforting her.

"Can you please explain to me who Xander is, and why are you are saying it's your fault." She moved her head away from my shoulder and sat up she wiped away her tears. Hopefully I would get an explanation as I had no idea what was going on here.

"You know I left town for a few day." How could I forget that she left town, I felt lost without her being here, and it was my fault why she left because I couldn't keep my dick in my pants. "I met with Xander, we have known each other for years. He works for my dad as one of his investigator." Well I was happy to hear so far that this Xander was like a ex that she hooked up with, but why would Siena would of gone to seen an investigator? She took in a deep breath, with my hand I was rubbing her back gently to comfort her. "Well after I found you... Well you know what I found... I need to focus on something else, and that was on Klaus. So I call Xander to see if I could get any information on him." She pause to wipe a tear, was I hearing this right, Siena got a human to look into Klaus? Was she out of her mind? No wasn't the time for me to lose it with her. "I'm sorry for crying." She had no reason for apologising, she had found out someone she knew had die, I kissed her cheek, as I did I heard her heart accelerate.

"You don't need to apologies, you can cry as much as you want. I told you I'm here for you" A small smile appeared on her face as she looked deeply into my eyes. A part of me wanted to go into Damon integration mode on her but I knew I had to keep calm, and keep her calm in the process.

"Well as soon as I told Xander that the person I wanted looking into was Klaus, he wanted to meet up. I told him I would go to him, I couldn't handle staying here not after—" I had broken her, I can't believe I did that to her, the one good thing I've had in my life after all these years and mess it up.

"Bella I'm so—" She put her finger to my lip to stop me talking.

"Damon it's ok, you've apologising." I hadn't apologised enough, not after knowing I drove her out of town and made her go to the extreme to get investigator to find Klaus. "I went to Florida and meet up with him, he asked me what I knew about Klaus, and I told him everything. Xander was surprised that I knew so much, he told me the reason behind Klaus wanting me." Siena knew something about why Klaus wanted her? Why the hell hadn't she told us?

"Why haven't you told any of us?" She looked away, I put my hand under her chin turning her head to face me, her eyes were filling up once again.

"Because all of you were worrying over Elena. There was more information about Klaus wanting to use her for this ritual." All this time she thought that Elena was our only concern? How wrong was she, Siena just as important to all of us as Elena. "This is how I see it Damon, none of you actually know me, you've know each other for years. I'm just the new girl. The girl who came looking for her birth mom, and I've done crap job at that!" I couldn't believe the words that had come out of her mouth, she really thought we thought Elena was more important… No both were important to all of us. Siena was right about one thing we knew why Klaus wanted Elena but we didn't have a clue why he wanted Siena that was more worrying than knowing. I know I wanted Siena back in my arms but not like this, not upset and crying. I need to try and find out more from her, she must know what Klaus wants with her. I think right now she knew of hell of a lot more than any of us.

"We are worried about you too. I'm so sorry that you felt like we weren't concerned about you. Siena I can't lose you, I want to protect you, we all do, but if you don't tell us why he is after you then how are we meant to know how to stop it from happening?" I didn't want to upset, she placed her right hand on my chest just over my heart, I felt a cold chill go down my spine.

"Damon, Xander told me that Klaus is after me because I look like his first love from over 1000 years ago." What the hell? Seriously his guy had issue, she is Siena not some girl from his past. "Then yesterday when Elena and I spoke to Elijah he called me dimidium sanguine, some kin d of half-blood" As she was talking she was tracing circles over my heart which was comforting, but I felt a little unsettle with the fact that they went behind our backs to speak to Elijah. They were spell bond to the house and they somehow still got to Elijah. What was a half-blood?

"Bella did Elijah explain what that meant?" I didn't want to go on a rant about how they spoke to Elijah, I wanted to know more about the facts of what is a dimidium sanguine was and what the hell Klaus wanted with her.

"I don't know what Klaus want with me. I don't even know what I am to him. I am his reincarnated lover or I'm something else I really don't know... But I need to tell you what I know." I didn't know what to say to her, to make her feel an ounce better because I was just in the dark as she was. "Xander had information on Klaus location, he was in Virginia. So we left Florida and went to Virginia we found Klaus hide out." I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now, Siena knew where Klaus was all this time and she failed to mention it to us.

"You knew where he was this whole time?" I raised my voice as I did Siena got out of my grasp and began to pace, right now I wasn't happy with her holding this information from us. We could have dealt with this Klaus problem by now.

"Don't shout at me Damon. You have no right to shout at me!" As Siena yelled her cheeks flushed red from her anger. "You guys don't ever tell us everything, you hide things from us! So don't you dare sit there and judge me for not telling!" She yelled at the top of her voice, she stood still now I got up from the bed and walked towards her, losing my temper wasn't going to get me the information I needed.

"Right, so what happened when you found his hide out?" I tried to keep calm, but furious at her for not telling us, we could I gone there and killed him that would have been the end of all this one and for all.

"We never saw Klaus, but there was people coming in and out of the house. I need to get back to see Elena, Xander stayed there so he could update me." Siena was that close to that crazy psychopath I couldn't take all this all in, everything she just told me was slowly sinking in. "This morning my dad called me to telling me that Xander was found dead." she began to cry again, all I could do was wrap my arms around her, I just wanted to make her feel better she buried her head into my chest. "Damon he had his heart ripped out. Klaus killed him. I know he did." Ripping out of the heaty was a classic vampire move, it more than likely that Klaus did do this. : Xander wasn't just someone I did business with, he was my friend, and he died because of me." I couldn't be mad at her right now, I wanted to take this pain from her. I knew I could do that to her by compelling her, but I can't do that I did it once and it killed me. I'll have to deal with this how humans do it be there for her and comfort and listen to her. "Damon..." She spoke my name so sweetly, before I could say anything her lips were pressed against mine. A kiss is one of the most sensual happenings, aside from sex and, of course, I loved it. Her lips were warm and tasted of mint; she had obviously been chewing gum earlier. Her hands were wrapped around my neck pulling me down slightly, and mine locked around her waist pulling him. When we broke apart for air, I rested my forehead against her and gathered some much needed oxygen. Siena looked at me a little stunned by her action, but personally I thoroughly enjoyed that moment. "I think you better go, Rose she didn't look too good" I was a little taken back, I was enjoying the moment, but Siena was right Rose was downstairs dying because of me. One thing I notice was that eyes had that sparkle again.

"Will you stay a little longer?" I didn't want her to leave, not knowing she was upset, and also the fact that I was on the path of her forgiveness.

"Rose needs you." She looked confused for a moment. "What happened to her anyway, I thought vampires can't get sick?" Siena was right vampires don't get sick, but it seems that there one thing that can do that to us, and Rose is suffering because of my actions.

"She got attacked by a werewolf, it was after me. Rose got in the way and got bit. A werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." I watched as her jaw dropped, I didn't know what shocked her more, if it was the werewolf coming after me? Rose taking the bite? Or the part now she I dying.

"Damon I'm so sorry that has happened. This is selfish for me to say, but I'm glad it was Rose not you. I don't know what I would do if you were to die." Siena really didn't feel any remorse for Rose, well I guess I could understand the reason behind that. What touched me was that fact she didn't want to lose me, so in her eyes between me and Rose she was happy it wasn't me.

"Siena, I understand, and you're not being selfish." We both left my room and made our way down to the parkour where Rose was, she really didn't look good. I saw Siena stiffen up as she was looking at Rose, I knew this was hard for her to be the same room, but she was here because knew I needed the support. I remember that Elena had messaged me, I got my phone out to read the message.

**Elena:**_ Damon we have a problem! Stefan gone to look for Isobel, Katherine told him she will help find Klaus. Please Damon look for him._

Stefan you're going to open a can of worms, I had to go and find him and knock some sense into him, but how could I? Rose was bad shape, I looked up from my phone to see Siena was looking at me.

"Looks like something important come up, I'll stay here with Rose." Siena was going to stay in the same room as Rose? I don't know if this is a good idea, but I needed to stop Stefan before he gets hold of Isobel.

"It's not necessary" Rose responded looking at Siena, there was bad blood between them, but I would feel better if Rose wasn't alone. Then again letting Siena stay in a room with the woman she despises is asking for a lot.

"It is necessary Rose you look like crap. I don't like you, but I wouldn't want you being left here alone while you're like this." Siena really went straight to the point there, Rose seemed shocked by Siena response as I was. "Go Damon I got this." I looked at her and indicated to her to follow me we both began to leave the room, I didn't want her feeling she had to do this.

"Siena you didn't have to say that you would stay here. I know how much you don't like her." The last thing I needed was to come back to blood bath, I love Siena, but I care for Rose, she's only like this because of me.

"Damon I hate the woman. You really looked like you needed to be somewhere else, so I'm only doing this for you." How lucky was I to have someone like her in my life, I took step closer to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you Siena." She was willing to but all her hatred to one side for me, as important it was to look after Rose, it was important for me to stop my brother doing something incredibly stupid. I turned to walk out of the door.

"Damon is she gonna die?" She asked with little concern in her voice, I stopped to look at her.

"Probably, the wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse." It was the only way I could explain what was going on with Rose.

"Like poison?" I didn't know the answer to that. I wish I knew what it meant but I didn't.

"I don't know, Siena. I'm not an expert in the field." I really didn't have all the answer and her asking me wasn't making me feel any better, I should have been the one laying there dying not Rose.

"I'm sorry." She spoke apologetically.

"Death happens. We come, we go. Sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here." I didn't even look at her I just walked out of the house I couldn't let her know I felt bad, I'm slowly getting her back I can't risk losing her and now I need to find Saint Stefan to stop him from doing something stupid.

**Siena P.O.V**

Elena was a genius by negotiating with Elijah to get Stefan out of the tomb, but I made it pretty clear to him the psycho bitch Katherine had to stay in there. He didn't make much of a fuss about and agreed to the terms, but then it was just waiting game. Bonnie finally put down the barrier spell which gave me the opportunity to leave, I didn't want to be around when the love birds made up. I headed back to my hotel and had an early night, after the day I had I needed to just sleep. Even though I was tried I couldn't sleep, everything that Elijah had said was spinning around in my mind. I wore myself out in the end and drifted off, I was woken up by my cell ringing. I tried ignored it and go back into my blissful sleep, but whoever was calling wasn't going to stop until I answered. When I did answer I was left in utter dismay, my dad called to let me know that Xander was found dead, he knew we were friends and thought I had the right to know. I was left speechless, I didn't even know what to respond to what I had learnt, I just hung up the phone without saying anything to my dad.

Like most people I didn't deal with the death of someone close well, I sat on my bed frozen while trying to digest what I heard. In that moment while I'm realizing that Xander was dead, I wanted to see Damon, I just wanted to be comforted in his arms, I didn't care what had happened between us, I just want to be in the safety of his arms. I got showed and dress before leaving to go to the boarding house, I kept telling myself once I would speak to him I would feel better. When I walked into the house no one was about so I went to library as I knew he liked to read in there at times, but when I walked in I saw that Damon and Rose were in there together. I thought I had walked in on another of their moments, but Damon seems aware that I was there without turning, I guess that was a vampire perk. When I looked Rose shoulder it looked horrid, with dark veins, blisters, it just looked severely infected, but I knew I had to lie and say it was fine.

Damon looked like he had his hands full with whatever was going on with Rose, I didn't want to bother him with the news I received. I don't know what it is about Damon that he could break my walls down, I should be hating him be nowhere near him but he was the only person I wanted right now. It was probably a sign for me to head back to New York, I was going to leave in a few days, but with what happened I would go earlier. So I tried to leave but Damon stopped me before I could walk out of the door, I knew he wasn't going to let me go until he knew why I was upset. So I told him what had happened with Xander, I couldn't control my tears no longer because I knew I was responsible for his death. Damon being Damon went on a protective mode scooped me up to his room, I still thought this wasn't a good time for me to burn him with all this considering what he was dealing with Rose.

Damon insisted and that when I came clean about what happened while I was away for those few days. Things got a little heated between us, because he didn't like the fact that I didn't tell him or the others sooner about Klaus possible location. It all soon died down thought because I made my feeling pretty clear about this whole situation, he may not like what I had to say, but I said it anyway. I was about to leave but Damon asked me to stay, I knew he felt guilty for Rose getting bit, he was there for me a few moments ago I needed to return the favour back to him.

When we went to see Rose she looked a state, we had been gone for about twenty minutes and there was a change in her appearance already, she looked as if she had some kind of fever. I looked over at Damon who was looking at phone with a worried look as he was reading the message. He looked at Rose and I could see that contemplating about something, I knew he had to go and deal with whatever had come up. So I offered to stay behind and watch Rose, it wasn't for her but for Damon, I know his feeling pretty guilty about what happened considering the bite was meant for him. We had a brief conversation before he left and I wanted to know more about this bite and what was going to happen to Rose, but Damon pretty much bit my head off for asking questions, and I left it as that. I went back into the parlour to see Rose sitting there looking in bad shape, so I helped her up and brought her upstairs into Damon room where she would be more comfortable. I helped her into bed, we still hadn't spoken a word to one another, there was tension between us anyone would clearly see it.

"I hate this. I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries." She spoke as I helped her walk towards the bed, I get that she didn't like that she was in this position but I wasn't here to comfort her.

"Just get in bed." I really didn't want to have a conversation with her, I just wanted her to go to sleep, and I can do my own thing until Damon returns.

"We don't get sick when we die, it's fast and sudden, and it's certainly not drawn out in illness." Now I couldn't help but actually feel sorry for her she was dying, a slow death, like wanted to, but seeing her going through it wasn't nice, I guess I felt remorse towards her.

"You're not gonna die." I tried to comfort her, she looked at me and gave me a small smile, she knew I was just trying to be nice.

"Such a human thing to say." I guess she was right, us as humans always trying and look at things on the brighter side even when we know bad things are happening. It was a natural thing to do, to always have faith that things don't have to be so bleak. I looked over at Damon bedside cabinet I saw a book I picked it up.

''Gone with the wind' I knew Damon read book but I didn't expect him to have this by his bedside, I guess he was a man of surprises.

"Not what you expected?" Rose spoke taking me out of my thoughts, I smiled at her she was right never expect him to read something like this.

"It's just Damon reading a classic love story, don't seem very him." We both smiled at each other, it felt strange us both getting on like this, I wanted to kill her couple days ago, and now I'm playing nurse by her beside.

"You're lucky, you know. No one's ever love me the way you're loved." She really going there with the whole feeling thing, needed to keep these conversation to minimum I wasn't going to spill feeling to the woman who broke my relationship.

"I doubt that." I think she knew not to go on that subject, she looked at me with pressed her lips together, wanting to say something but holding back at the same time.

"Trevor was my best friend nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you so eager to give up?" Rose really wanted a heart to heart with me and I don't know why she was the one who ruined my relationship.

"I'm not giving up on anything. Here." I gave her a glass of blood; she sat up and took the glass, why does she think I am giving up anything, right now everything was a lot better than 24 hours ago.

"What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?" I don't know what to call this deal to be honest it was our only option. With Elijah on side we had some kind of chance of living, he was prepared to kill Klaus, so being with team Elijah seems like the smart move.

"I call it my best option." She began to shake her head in disagreement, did I care that she wasn't happy about the choice I made, no, but something tells me she will be giving me her opinion anyway.

"It's your easiest option." Who was she to judge me? Rose knew nothing about me, she doesn't even know what the hell I am to Klaus, in her story I'm his stupid crown jewel, what does she knew about what's the best solution to all this.

"That's not fair, and who are you to judge me!" I raised my voice now her expression changed, she looked a little annoyed, she had no right to be annoyed at me after telling me that I've chosen the easy way out.

"Do you really think that Elena's witch friend destroyed the moonstone?" I didn't know, I trusted Elena who trusted Bonnie, so as far as I'm concerned it had been destroyed. Even though I was against the idea from the start, and I'm worried about the consequences of that already.

"Elena spoke with Bonnie, Bonnie had the help of another witch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch so no, I don't." I tried to keep my expression unreadable, I didn't like the way she kept judging me and Elena over all this.

"You really are determined to die, aren't you? At least I ran, you're not even trying." She spoke before closing her eyes. I'm not one for running, I take things full on, what would be the point in running he would find us in the end. "I'm so tired." She mumbled, I got up to leave so she can rest up. "No, stop, wait. Tell them to prepare the horses." She shouted, what was wrong with her? I walked back over to her, while she just stared into thin air.

"It's okay Rose. Just get some sleep you'll feel better when you wake up." I whispered, I was trying to reassure her that she was still here, not wherever she thought she was. Right now I was really feeling sorry for her, god I'm such a soft touch.

"Trevor, don't be so stupid. You're never going to make it there before the sun." All of a sudden she sits up, and she's crying out in pain. "Siena, Siena, I need more blood." I can't believe after everything that happened my heart actually went out to her, she didn't deserve to be in pain.

"Yeah, of course, here." I gave her the glass of blood Rose began to drink it, but then she throws everything up, this wasn't good sign. "It's okay, everything's gonna be alright." I was trying to assure her, what else could I say? I rushed to the bathroom to got a towel she should clean herself up, but when I came back, Rose wasn't there. I turned around, Rose attacks me by pushed me against the wall.

"It's all your fault, you did this." How the hell was this my fault? She was totally out of her mind right now, I retaliate in anyway I'll become her brunch.

"Rose, Rose!" I was trying to get her off me but she was far too strong, I could really do with one of the Salvatore's come home right now.

"You brought all this here." She was clearly angry, right now I was actually scared now. Rose looked at me for a moment, and her expression changed. "Siena?" She spoke with confusion in her voice, I don't know what was going on with her, but it seems that her condition was worsening.

"It's me, it's Siena." I tried to keep my voice steady, Rose was unpredictable right now, and me versing a sick vampire wasn't on my agenda today. I don't think Damon has any idea of how rapid this disease is spreading in Rose's system.

"Oh my god Siena. I'm so sorry I don't know what's happening to me I'm sorry." I think she was actually losing her mind, she not even realizing what she is saying or doing. All I could do right now was trying and keep this situation calm until Damon got back.

"You're gonna be alright." I told her as I helped walked towards the bed, she kept on looking at me really confused. .

"My mind, I'm..." She spoke confused while frowning. This reminded me of my nonna (grandmother) she had dementia, you could have a conversation with her one moment the next she didn't know who you were and scream bloody murder. That was something difficult to see, and the signs that Rose was having and her behaviour it seemed similar to that.

"It was just for a second." The one thing I knew is with people who go through this you have to keep them calm, Rose was a vampire, she will over power me in an instance, so I can't have her flipping out at me again.

"I'm sorry, don't be scared of me." She spoke as I took her over to Damon bed.

"I'm not I'm not, but you need to rest." I don't know if I sounded convincing enough, but Rose did as I asked and laid on the bed.

"I'm scared." She spoke fearfully as her eyes glazed over, I could tell she wanted to cry. She didn't need to be scared because she had Damon and I who will look after her, I never thought I would be caring for the woman who slept with the man I'm in love with. I couldn't let her suffer and walk away, that wasn't the person I was.

"You're not alone I'm right here." I knew I had to call Damon once she was settled, he needed to know that her condition had worsen, I don't think Rose had much time left.

"Here, where's here?" She asked me all confused, she reminded me of my nonna when she did that, I gave her a small smile.

"Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom." I settled her on the bed I placed a comforter on her, all I kept thinking is that there had to be a way to stop this. There had to be a cure, or something so she didn't have to go through all this pain.

"I want to go home." She sounded like a child pleading to her mom, but I knew I had to keep her mind busy, keep her talking until she was at ease and falls asleep.

"Tell me about it." Taking her mind off what happening will help her, speaking about the past and how things once were might let her forget about now, and the pain she's in, even for a few moments.

"St. Austell, 30 kilometres south of London. With fields and trees and horses" I've always wanted to visit the UK, I've been told it's a beautiful country, and from what Rose was telling me, it sounded perfect.

"Sounds beautiful." She turned her head to me, and her face was fill with so many emotions, this was a vampire who had lived for more than 500 years and this is how it was all going to end for her, of course she would be frightened.

"When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid." I really didn't know what to do to help her, I wanted to help and right now all I felt hopeless unable to do anything.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I didn't like the fact that Elena had made some kind of deal with Elijah to get me out of the tomb, we didn't know him and as far as we knew it was on Klaus side. Elena insists that he isn't and is planning on taking him down, I didn't want to leave the life of the girl I love and Siena in his hands. Katherine said that Isobel would be a good link to get to Klaus, she was all into this researching, and of course Elena is against the idea. The main reason being is that she hadn't told Siena about Isobel still breathing, that she in fact a vampire who was turned by her ex-boyfriend who she's still in love with. Elena should have told Siena about all this from the moment she knew about us being vampires, it wasn't really in Damon place to tell her, as it was to do with their family. Personally I think Damon wouldn't even go near that subject about turning her mother, who could blame him like what are the odds of that happening. Then again Isobel was very calculative she knew exactly what she was doing, Elena didn't take well to her last visit, I would hate to think how Siena would act. I couldn't let that stop me from getting in contact with her, she didn't need to come here, I just need to speak to her over the phone.

So after my little disagreement with Elena this morning I went down to the grill in hopes I would see Ric, and just as I expected he was there. He didn't seems keen on the idea of getting hold of her, but like I told him I would rather work with the devil I know than not know. Ric was still wanting to give me her number even after all I said, but I assured him I wasn't wanting to contact Isobel out of choice, that she might be the one person who can help the both of them get out of this agreement. He told me he would text me the last number that he had of her, but not to get my hopes up as it might be a dead end. So it was just a waiting game now with Ric sending me this number, while I was here I found out that Rose was attacked by werewolf that was after Damon. She actually saved him from a fatal bite and the wolf in question was sitting here as if nothing had happened. I heard my phone beep and saw I had a message from Ric with the last number he had for Isobel. I dialled the number but no answer so I left a message.

"Isobel, its Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak with you, it's about your daughter Siena and Elena. Please know that it's important"

I don't know if I should of mention Siena, but I wanted to warn her that Siena was in Mystic Falls and hopefully Isobel won't be a heartless bitch about it. As I hung up the phone, I saw Damon enter into the grill, his eyes went directly to the bar where this werewolf Jules was sitting. Damon goes toward her but I went over to stops him, I couldn't have him making a scene. I know with what happened with Rose has affected him more than his let on, regardless of their little fling I think they were actually becoming friends. With her dying because of his actions his going to be taking this pretty bad.

"What are you doing here?" Damon snapped as he peered over my shoulder to glare at Jukes, he look like he had a lot on his mind right now which would mean he will do something stupid.

"I'm waiting for you. Listen, there are a lot of people here." I knew at some point he would of shown up, with Ric telling him that she was here, so I'm going to stop my brother doing something he will regret.

"Oh, damn. There goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back." Damon was pissed and I understood his reasons, and somehow I need to reason with him about all this.

"Hey, listen, I know you're upset about Rose." I tried to give him some sympathy, Damon just looked even angrier now.

"Why does everyone think that I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes, vampires die. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up" He pays my shoulder then walks over to joins Jules, all I could do now I stayed back and listen.

_"Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill...I'll have to get that right next time."_ This Jules was ruthless, and she forgetting that Damon will rip her to sheds on any other night of the month.

_"You won't live to see another full moon unless... unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite, and then I won't kill you."_ So he did just want to speak to her, was there such a thing as a cure? We only recently found out that a wolf bite can kill us, was there something out there that can cure it.

_"Promise?"_ She asked him sweetly, her sarcasm isn't going to help her, in the mood Damon in this might turn into a blood bath.

_"Yes."_ Damon spoke through his teeth, I knew he just wanted to kill her but he wanted to know the cure so Damon will show restraint.

_"Bite me."_ She gets up but Damon catches her arm stopping her from leaving. _I'm not afraid of you."_ She was really stupid not to be scared of Damon, he will do everything in his power to take her down if she doesn't let up about a cure, that's if there is a cure. .

_"Then you are very, very stupid."_ He spoke dangerously, Damon was a ticking time bomb right now, and Jules really shouldn't be pushing him.

_"How's your friend? Rose, is that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?"_ She really wasn't going to show any form of compassion here, and she pushing all the right buttons to make Damon explode.

_"If there's a cure, tell me or start watching your back." __I was impressed with Damon keeping his c_omposure, I thought by now I would have to jump in from him doing something crazy.

_"Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart."_ I stood there speechless after hearing what was to come for Rose, I was about to walk over to check on Damon. My phone began to ring, it was the number I left the message for Isobel, right now as much as I wanted to be there for Damon. I need to speak to Isobel and find a way to stop this deal with Elijah that was top of my agenda.

**Siena P.O.V**

Rose was really bad she had coughed up blood a few times, she was really getting worse as time went on, I didn't know what to do to ease her pain. I went to get some new bed sheets, I could let her lay on a bed with dried blood. I know they are vampires and Rose probably had blood on her sheets many of times, but I guess you would call what I'm doing a 'Human thing to do'. That's the thing I was human and even though at one point I wanted to stake her, and torture the crap out of her for what she did. I just couldn't not with her being in this condition, I guess because it was all close to home, when I looked at the way Rose behaved it reminded me of my nonna. The only difference is that Rose is super strong and I wouldn't stand a chance against her, I just hope I don't have another episode with her. I grabbed the sheets and made my way back to Damon room.

"I brought some clean sheets—" Rose was not here, where had she gone? I placed the sheets on the bed and went looking for her, I looked round upstairs, and I couldn't find her. As I enter the library I could hear a noise in the foyer, so I got my phone out and called Damon he didn't answer. _"__It's Siena, I'm worried about Rose. I think you should come home." I hung up the phone and _I heard another noise, every part of me was like run out of the door. I couldn't do that, I just had suck it up and see what was going on, I began to walked back to the foyer. "Rose?" I saw an open door, I looked and saw that there was stairs leading to the basement, I never been down here so I didn't know what to expect.

I felt my heart racing as I walked down the steps slowly, I found an empty blood bag I picked it up, maybe Rose was feeling a little hungry and she found their stash. I began to walk further into the basement I found Rose drinking blood from a bag near a fridge filled with what looked like hundred blood bags, she had a hell lot of empty blood bags around her. "Oh my god." That's all I could say I've never seen a vampire feed, and Rose didn't make it look pretty either. Her face was covered in blood along with her cloths, she looked like a wild animal after a hunt.

"Katarina," I frowned did she call me Katarina, she was losing it again, this wasn't good and what I didn't need right now.

"No." She get up from the floor with this murderous look in her eyes, which was scaring the life out of me. I started to run away from her scrambling my way up the stairs but she caught my leg making me fall. "Rose, stop, stop, it's Siena. I'm not Katherine. I look nothing like Katherine" I pleaded, Rose looked at me confused but stops attacking me. "You're hallucinating. I'm not Katherine. I'm not Katherine." I kept repeating I didn't want her attacking me again, I had to make sure she understood that I wasn't that bitch Katherine.

I got out of her grasp and ran up the rest of the stairs into parlour stupidly, but Rose was too quick, she grabs me and pushes me on the floor. I got up and opens the curtain so Rose would get hurt by the sun, at least one vampire myth is true. While she was screaming I started to run away, I tried to gets out of the house but Rose stopped me, and attempt to bite me in the throat. I did all I could do to free myself and that was to dig my nails into her wound, Rose screamed in pain and I had my opportunity to run. I ran into Stefan room and locked the door, I didn't know if that would keep her out, so I pushed the dresser in front of the door, then anything else that might stop her. I could feel my heart going hundred miles per hour, I went over open the window so the sun can enter the room. I went over to a chair that was near a desk I broke off a leg, making make-shift stake just in case Rose tries to get in. I was standing there in the sunlight holding this stake in my right hand fearing that she, was going to break that door down.

"Siena? I know that's you and not Katherine. Siena, please, I need your help" I heard her on the other side of the door, I straighten myself up to be ready if she attacked. She sounded weak and needing help but I'm not that stupid to go out there, I'll wait it out until she passes out or something.

It had been a while since I heard from Rose, which I think was a good sign that she may have passed out. I kept looking at a picture of Stefan and Elena, they looked so cute together, in that moment they really did look happy. Now everything that happening I hadn't seen them like that, you know smiling, I mean genuine smiling happy. There one disaster after another, Elena was so you only 17, she shouldn't be dealing with this at her again. I was partying with friends enjoying life, her life consisted of vampires along with werewolves and some original guy who wanted her to a ritual. I'm going to be taking her to New York soon, and even if it's for a couple of day I'll try and give her some normality she need that more than anything. I notice that it was dark now, and I couldn't hear anything so I thought I will leave the room, that Rose had passed out. I moved everything away from the door and I got out of the room, I held the stake tightly in my hand as I began to make my way down the stairs. As I did I saw that the front door was opened, I slowly approached the parlour to see if Rose was in there and it was empty. I turned around to see Damon standing with a concerned expression and looking to my right hand where I had the stake.

"Siena are you ok?" I dropped the stake as he rushed over to me, I really wasn't alright not after what Rose done, why did it take him so goddamn long to get here?

"Rose attacked me." I was in shock more than anything, he wrapped his arms around me embracing me into tight hug.

"Are you okay? Where's Rose?" I don't know if I'll ever be okay after that, I didn't have a clue where she had gone if she was gone.

"I don't know." Once again the tears began, from this morning finding out about Xander to this, I didn't know how much more I could take today. Damon pulled away and began to wipe my tears.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of left you hear alone with her." This wasn't his fault, Damon didn't know that any of this would happen, as I looked up to him I could see that his face was filled with guilt. I didn't want him to beat himself up over this, I was the one who offered to look out for her.

"I said I would be fine, I'm just shaken up that's all. I'll be fine." I didn't want him worrying over me, I would somehow get over this, what Damon needed to focus on was on Rose and her very crazy ways.

"You're coming with me." He spoke as he grabbed hold of my hand and we headed towards the door. Where were we going?

"Where are we going?" I asked, as he dragged me towards his car, Damon was freaking me out right now because he had this look in his eyes.

"To find Rose. I'm not leaving you alone, I want you to be with me so I'll know you're safe." I nodded in agreement and we headed out of the house. Clearly Rose had escaped I just hope we would find her before she did something drastic.

**Damon P.O.V**

I was so pissed after the confrontation with that she-wolf, I spent the rest my afternoon drinking, all because I couldn't handle what was going on at the moment. Rose was dying and I couldn't do anything to help her, and it's my fault she is dying. Then there was Siena my Bella all heartbroken because her friend got killed. When she told me about why Klaus wanted her I was really confused with the whole past lover story, personally I think what Elijah had told her was more than likely the truth. So Siena was a half-blood… What does that even mean? What did Klaus need with a half-blood? I bet these are the question that had been running though her mind. What's dishearten me was that she had kept this all to herself, I don't know if Elena knew about all of this. They have become really close, but I'm sure Elena knew she would have told Stefan about it, who would have told me. What was I going to do? That was the question. Two women in my life I wanted to help and I couldn't do anything to save, this moment in time I feel useless. I looked at my phone I had an answer phone message, I didn't hear my phone ring thought to myself, I went to listen to the message.

_"It's Siena, I'm worried about Rose. I think you should come home."_

I realized that she had left that a few hours ago, damn! I got up and rushed out of the grill I got in my car, I started to think about the symptoms that wolf bitch told me. What if Rose hurt Siena? I will never forgive myself, I began to drive like a maniac all the way to the boarding house. I got out of the car and went towards the house, and the front door was wide open. I walked in and saw Siena with her back to me, as she turned she held a broken chair leg in her hand, with fear in her eyes. It turn out my worst fears had come true, Rose condition had worsen and she attack Siena. Knowing this now I was riddle with guilt, I shouldn't have left her here, I should have stayed. Of course Siena being the way she was she assured me it wasn't my fault, as kind of her saying those words it didn't change the fact I put her life at risk. I knew I had to look for Rose and there was no way I was going to leave Siena behind, after what she had been through I wanted her to be by my side.

During the car journey Siena hadn't said much, I still couldn't believe Rose attacked her, what would I done if she had hurt her or even worse killed her. I snapped myself out of my thoughts Siena fine don't think about 'what if's' she right next to you and fine, well not totally fine but she not hurt. I had a phone call from Liz telling me there had been vampire attack at the high school, there could be only person who would be that reckless right now and that's Rose. I drove to the school, and I notice blue lights from police car, I parked up and looked at Siena who seemed in a world of her own right now.

"Will you wait here I'll be right back." She gave me a small smile and nodded in agreement. I got out of the car and walked over to Liz who was standing over a dead body on the floor, this had Rose written all over it. "Hey." I looked at Liz who seemed a little lost forwards as she looked down at the dead body.

"Thanks for coming so quickly." I only came because I had a feeling this might be something to do with Rose and her great escape.

"No, I was close by Liz, what happened?" I knew what had happened but I still had to ask without raising any suspicion.

"A vampire luckily, one of my deputies discovered the body before anyone else saw him." Rose had really lost it she went totally savage on this guy, I had to find her before she got to someone else.

"We have to secure the area then." I needed to keep these guys busy, and I needed to find Rose.

"Don't cause a panic, but let's take this party into the cafeteria." Liz spoke her deputies, and then she turned to me. "I take the east side of the school, you go west?" I nodded, I just hope I find her before anyone else does.

"Sure, okay." I went back to the car to make sure Siena was ok, I opened the door on Siena side, and she jumped in fear, before realizing it was me. Rose had really done a number on her. "Bella it's me. Take this" I handed her a stake as she gets out of the car; she looked at it then back up at me.

"Damon what going—" She began to say but I didn't have time to explain to her.

"Come on, let's go." I held her hand and she didn't protest about where we were going, I think she would rather be with me than stay back there in the car alone. We were searching for a while now and we hadn't found nothing yet. Siena hadn't said much she just followed, she kept looking round I knew she was scared, after what had happened to her today I didn't blame her. I heard a girl scream from the car lot, Siena looks at me with worry in her eyes. We both ran over we stopped I saw a guy dead on the floor with bite mark on his neck, I looked at Siena. "Wait here please." She nodded, I went closer to the muffles of the screams, there was Rose holding down this innocent girl who she was about to devour. "Rose, stop!" She looks up and see it's me then runs towards me to attack, but I caught her and pinned her on the floor stopping her. "Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Damon. It's Damon." Her face return back to normal, she turned her head and looks at the girl's body on the ground.

"Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone." I knew she didn't want any of this to happen, this was all down to the lethal bite she received it was making into wild animal.

"I know." Rose was staring at something behind me, I followed her gaze to see what she was looking at, and it was Siena who didn't listen to a word that I had told her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Rose began to cry, and I hugged her, I didn't know what else to do.

"Come on, let's get you home." I couldn't let her stay here any longer if Liz finds her, they will kill her for sure and that wasn't the way I wanted her to go.

"No, I don't have a home, I haven't had a home in so long." She began to scream in agony, which startle me. "Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!" I picked her up in my arms, I looked at Siena she looked worried, I didn't know if it was a good idea with her being around right now. Siena looked like desert for Rose.

"Come on we better take her to the house." We went back to the car I placed Rose in the back seat Siena was still stand outside the car she was staring into space, like she was deep in thought. "Bella are you ok?" I knew it was a stupid question because she was far from being okay right now.

"Yeah I'm fine." That all she had said since I found her at the house that she is fine, we both got in the car and drove back to the boarding house. When we got there Rose had fallen asleep in the back, Siena got out of the car, and I got Rose out carrying her in my arms we walked through the door. Siena went straight to the parlour to where the bourbon was, I watched as she poured a large glass. I thought it would be best to leave her for a moment while she wrapped her head around all this. I brought Rose into my room and placed her on my bed she woke up.

"Hi there." I tried to speak to her normal like there was nothing wrong, but there was plenty wrong, she was in this condition because of me. Why did she push me out of the way? It should be me laying there not her, Rose didn't deserve this.

"I'm sorry." I knew this wasn't her it was all down to that werewolf bite, she had nothing to apologies about.

"You went on a murderous rampage. It happens." I teased, I just wanted her to take it easy and not think about what she did.

"I'm sorry, Siena. I don't like taking human life, I never have." I glance up to see that Siena had walked into the room, she looked less shaken up now maybe the bourbon helped. I didn't like the idea of her being here, not because I didn't want her here, it's because Rose was going to become more rabid and she would attempt to hurt Siena again.

"You shouldn't be here." Siena seems a little hurt by what I just said, I just want anything to happen to her, even though I could stop Rose from hurting her, I just did want her to witnessing any of this.

"It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil." Rose was still focused on Siena, who just nodded. "It hurts" Rose cries out in pain.

"Stop talking about it." I couldn't hear this anymore, she didn't need to explain how all this felt, I could see that this wasn't who she was for the last 500 years.

"Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it. I'm sorry for taking advantage of Damon when he was valuable, also for what I've done today." Rose said looking over at Siena, Siena face softens she began to walk towards the bed.

"I know" Siena spoke with compassion in her voice, this is why I loved her, even after everything she found it in her heart to forgive Rose for what happened.

"And you need to fight. I know that you're scared but you have to do it anyway." Rose starts coughing and Siena comes closer and puts her arm under her neck. "Why are you so nice to me?" Rose question, I really couldn't believe what I was seeing. Siena hated Rose but she was showing remorse.

"Us humans." Siena voice shook as she spoke, with her eyes glistening as if she was about to cry, but she still manage to give her a smile.

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human; it haunts me it's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Suddenly Rose starts screaming in pain, Siena stood there frozen with widen eyes.

"What do we do?" I didn't want to see any of this, I know if Siena stayed this would affect her a great deal, she had been through enough today.

"Go." I yelled at her, which wasn't the way I wanted it to come out but I knew Siena would protest about staying if I didn't.

"Damon…" She stood there stunned by my reaction.

"Just go, I got this." She stood there still with that speechless look upon her face before she walked out of the room. I went and sat on the bed with Rose and pulled her into my arms.

"Oh god! Make it stop, make it stop! I can't take it anymore, make it stop!" Her pleads were making all this harder, all I did was hold her tight rocking her to sooth her. "Who would have thought you'd be a nice guy?" I had only showed one person after all these years that was Siena.

"I'm not nice I'm mean. I like it." I thought I better stick to my usual role of the heartless monster that I've been tagged all these years.

"You're lying." It was strange how Rose got me so quickly, maybe it was because that Siena had brought that side of me out, I mean no one else see it. They always see me as Damon who rolled into town on a mission to free the so called love of his life, how wrong was I.

"Shhh, just sleep Just sleep." I spoke to her softy, she began to fall sleep.

_**Rose's dream**_

_Rose was in a long blue dress, her hair is long, and she looked very different to the version of her that I had in my arms. She looked happy, as she stood with open arms and the sun bathed on her skin, we were in a field filled with horses. She runs over to where I was sitting and sits down next to me._

_"This was my favourite place to come as a girl. How did you know?" Rose seemed surprised that I knew about this, but it was all down to that amazing woman downstairs that I knew this._

_"Word gets around." Rose looked at me a little confused, I better fess up. "You told Siena" Siena had told me briefly in the car about Rose talking about her childhood home and how she spoke about how much she loved it there. That was the only conversation we really had the rest of the time she remained quite. _

_"Am I dreaming?" She closes her eyes and taking in a breath. "The sun is so warm. I miss this. I miss being human." She did looked really pretty with the sun shining on her face. _

_"Humanity is not all it's cracked up to be." I teased her. It wasn't because with humanity you have all these uncontrollable feeling, and you make mistakes and screw thing up, and not forgetting hurt people. _

_"I had friends, I had a family, and I mattered." Did she think that she didn't matter? Of course she mattered, there must have been people who cared, I was one of them. _

_"You still do." I assured her, I didn't want her last moment to think that she wasn't important to anyone, she saved my life, and that meant a great deal to me. _

_"No but you do. You built a life whether you want to admit it or not. I spent 500 years just existing." I guess compared to the life Rose had to live, I did build myself a life. There was times in the last 146 years that were dark, and it took me a long time to actually get here. _

_"You didn't have a choice, you were running from Klaus." That was the truth and it all down to Katherine, and she's in that tomb all healthy and no care in the world. While the rest of us have to deal with death, and originals. _

_"There's always a choice." She really was making her last moment morbid, I didn't want to sit here and talk about regrets._

_"You know, you're ruining a perfect day with your strange philosophical babbling." She gave me a huge smiled before hugged me._

_"I'd like to enjoy the fresh air. Would you enjoy it with me?" I knew I couldn't stay long, because I knew what I had to do to end all this, and I knew it was going to be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. _

_"For a while." I got up then helped her up, we held hands as we began to walk, and this was the only way I could repay her for what she did for me. _

_"Thank you" I looked at her confused, I didn't understand why she was thanking me, I was the reason why she was going through all this. _

_"For what?" I questioned._

_"The pains gone." I gave her a small smile, I was happy to hear that she was suffering as she was before. _

_"I'm glad." She stopped which force me to stop, she looked like she had something on her mind. _

_"Will I see them again? My family?" I would like to think she would, I would like to think after we die there a huge reunion of all the people you love. _

_"I think you'll see whoever you want to see." She nodded and started to walk again, I wasn't good with this kind of stuff, but I was trying for her to be sympathetic. _

_"That would be nice. Maybe I'll see Trevor too. I'm not afraid anymore." I knew what I had to do now, she had finally accepted her fate, but was I ready to accept?_

_**Out Of Roses Dream**_

I let's go of Rose's hand and grabbed hold of the stake I had beside me, I pointed it to her heart. I couldn't believe I was about to do this, she didn't deserve to go through this. The tears began and wouldn't stop, because I knew she was going to die because of me. After everything, how messy it become between Siena and I, Rose became a friend in the end and it hurting to do this.

**Rose's Dream**

_Rose and I were sitting looking out to the __countryside that lay before us like a divine fingerprint, curving, and changing, no two parts the same. In all the world this view was unique, such is the way of the organic world. The dip and sway of the land, the patterns, and species of flora, the every changing sky, and wind. This view from sitting by one fine oak tree on a hill. Little by little the seasons would bring changes. _

_"I'll race you to those trees." Rose spoke with excitement in her voice as she got up from the ground. _

_"Well, you'll lose." I gave her smirk, while she stood there rolling her eyes and shaking her head. _

_"I'm older and faster." She always had to remind me of that fact, well looks like I have to prove a point now._

_"Oh, you think?" I got up to my feet. "Well, I'm controlling this dream. Maybe I'll cheat." I teased, even though I knew what was about to do, I wanted to make our last moments together one of joy not of sorrow._

_"On the count of three. One, two..."_

_**Out Of Roses Dream**_

I drove the stake through her heart, and the tears began to flood down my cheeks as I held her lifeless body in my arms. Rose was dead the guilt I felt was so intense, I couldn't handle it, I can't deal with emotions. I began to wrap the sheet round her body, I couldn't even look at her face, I picked up her body and carried her down to my car and placed her in the trunk. I began to drive, I knew I had to use this as an opportunity, so I got my phone out and called Liz and told her I had found our vampire we were looking for. She asked meet her, when I got there and Liz was waiting for me, she walked over to my car as I parked up. I opened the trunk to show her the dead body.

"Here's your vampire" Liz looked surprised as she looked down at Rose's lifeless body, I couldn't look at her, it pained me too much.

"How did you find her?" I didn't want to answer any questions, I just wanted to show her that the vampire was caught and leave and burry Rose.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that it's over." I didn't mean about the attacks, I meant that Rose wasn't in pain anymore and hopefully she was in a better place.

"Thank you Damon. Once again, you've helped keep this town safe." Yeah it was always about keeping this town safe, that's what Liz thinks, I'm trying to cover my own ass,

"I'll take care of burying the body." She nodded her head and I closed the trunk. Rose was a friend, when a friend dies, a part of you dies along with them. When someone you care becomes a memory, that memory becomes a treasure, I will treasure knowing a pretty amazing lady.

**Siena P.O.V**

I had left Damon to deal with Rose, he looked really upset with the fact that she was dying, I don't know if it was because he had begun to have feeling for her, maybe he fell for her or maybe he had finally made a friend. I don't know I can't even answer these questions the only person who can is Damon himself. All I did know was that he made it pretty clear that he didn't want me there in Rose's final moments, even though I had shown I forgave her for what she had done to me. I didn't want to argue with him not in the mood he was in, so I got in my car and began to drive. I knew after the day I had I didn't want to go back and be alone in my hotel room, so I decided to drive down to the grill instead. As soon as I got there I order myself a bourbon, I knew I could only have the one, so I was going to savour it while trying to wrap everything in my mind.

I looked round the room there was teenager playing pool laughing a joking, in one booth a family of four sitting having family dinner all smiling. I looked over at another table where a guy and a girl were on a date looking at each other so loving. They all sat here with their friends, family, and lover's with no care in the world, not knowing what world we actually do live in. The nightmare that I'm living in, that my sister has been living for god knows how long. The only positive parts of my nightmare is finally meeting Elena my little sister, who I love dearly, and couldn't image a life without in it. Then there was the man who has changed my world literally, Damon Salvatore. I thought I could never love anyone as much as I loved Nic. With Damon it's like magnetic, like I'm drawn to him, it wasn't just his appearance, but everything about him, even the part's I didn't like too much. Some might say I need my head tested to be in love with such a guy, but Damon made me feel whole. Just as I can't see a life without Elena, I couldn't see one without Damon either.

I'm going to be honest I'm scared of what is coming next, the fear of not knowing what going to happen. I can't be apart from Damon any longer, I want to be with him. Not being with him is driving me insane, I'm not one to give second chances, but I don't know how much time I have left before I'm going to be taken away from him. The bartender bought over my drink I drained and left the money on the bar. I had to speak to Damon I have to tell him I forgive him, that I want us to move on and enjoy what little time we may have left . I got in my car and began to drive to the boarding house, I parked up, and Damon car was here, I just hope he was. I opened the door quietly and headed into the parlour.

"You were supposed to leave." He spoke sternly as I entered into the room, he didn't even look at me, and I knew he was upset about what's happened with Rose.

"I did, but then I came back to make sure that you're okay." Even as I stood here with him being a few feet from me, I knew I was doing the right thing. That taking him back would not just make me happy but him too, I wanted to be there for him because I know what's happened here tonight had affected him a great deal, I wanted to help him through it.

"I appreciate the gesture, I'm just glad it's over" I knew he didn't mean that, he cared to for, I could see that, and it wasn't romantically either.

"You know I don't believe that." He sat on the couch staring at the glass of bourbon in his hand, I went to go and sit next to him but he jumped up from his seat.

"Go home, Siena. Get some rest you been through a lot and It's a whole new day tomorrow." When he spoke there was slight bitterness to his voice, why was he being like this?

"Damon, I'm your friend." I told him I wanted to add 'girl' in front of friend but he wasn't in the right frame of mind.

"I'm well aware of that." Once again he spoken with bitterness I felt sad knowing he was hurting deep down, I just wanted to take that away. Right now declaring my love to him didn't seem like the right thing to do, what if he turns around and tells me things had change for him.

"And a friend usually knows when their friend is hurting." I spoke as I began to approach him, as I did he slammed his glass against the wall making jump.

"What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not." Damon was really annoying me now, I'm trying to give sympathetic here but he keeps biting my head off, it's like I can't do no right.

"There you go; did you turn that switch off again? When things are too much is that what you do?!" I lost it with him as much as I didn't want to it happened, he was treating me like I was villain here, when all I was doing is being there for him.

"I feel Siena, okay? And it sucks! What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me." That's what all this was down to, because Rose saved him from that bite. "Jules was coming after me" I looked at him, and he riddle with guilt, that's what all this anger was about.

"You feel guilty." Why couldn't he just admit that to me? I wouldn't think of him any differently, he would still be Damon in my eyes.

"That would be human of me, wouldn't it Siena? And I'm not human. You want to talk about giving up? That's all you've done is given up! Go home. It's been enough doom, gloom, and personal growth for one night." Damon had left me lost for words, and I'm not going to stay here to be his personal punch bag.

"Okay, I will. Good night Damon." I didn't even look at him, I just walked out and went into my car. I was trying to stop myself from crying, I wanted this night to end a lot different. I wanted to be there for him to comfort him but he pushed me away, he made everything very clear to me about what we were now. I couldn't be a part of his world because I was mere human, who had feeling, whereas he wasn't and a combination like that couldn't never work. Not with Damon and I, maybe and Stefan could make it work, but what I had with Damon was officially over. I went into my pocket and pulled out my phone and I dialled Elena number after 3 rings she picks up.

"Hey Siena I haven't heard from you all day. How are you?" Elena sounded happy and she had every reason to be, Stefan was out of the tomb and they could finally get back on track.

"How would you feel if we left for New York tomorrow?" I wanted to get the hell out of this town as soon as possible, I need some of my normal life, the life that didn't consist of vampires and werewolves and whatever else.

"Siena that fine with me. What's happen you sound upset?" I knew she would want to know, but I couldn't talk about it right now, if I started them I would only end up in tears and right now that's not what I wanted.

"I don't want to talk about it tonight, because I'm on the verge of crying, and I don't want to cry" I didn't I don't want to cry anymore, I'm sick of crying over Damon. My tears should be save for such people like Xander who I've not even given a second thought about since all this Rose stuff happened.

"Ok your more than welcome to come over if you want to talk?" I knew Elena was worried and going to her house and spilling everything may have made me feel better, but right now my focus is to pack and get the hell away from Mystic Falls.

"Thank you but I'm going to the hotel, I need to pack and sort out flight for us tomorrow. I'll be fine don't worry about me. I'll pick you up at 8." I felt myself smile a few days with Elena in New York I'm sure it will be fun, and that what we both needed, a huge dose of fun.

"Ok Siena. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." I hung up the phone and I couldn't hold back the tears no longer, I felt like a fool going back there, I was willing to forgive and forget, but I come to realize that Damon Salvatore don't deserve my love. It was time for me to let go and chose another path to follow…

**Damon P.O.V**

Here I am sitting in the middle of the road taking sips from my hip flask filled with bourbon looking up at the stars thinking about what the hell did I just did. Siena came to make sure I was ok, and I treat her like that. After everything I hurt her again, I broke her heart and she came to see if I was ok after the whole Rose issue. Un-freaking unbelievable Damon! You really know how to just mess everything up! I can't get the image of her face out of my mind how hurt she looked when I told her. '_That would be human of me, wouldn't it Siena? And I'm not human. You want to talk about giving up? That's all you've done is given up! Go home. It's been enough doom, gloom, and personal growth for one night'. _That was so heartless of me I don't deserve her, she deserve better than me, maybe it time for me to leave town, it would make her life easier. I know Stefan will protect her if I'm not here, because she Elena sister, and he knows that I love her so he would do that for me. I just can't keep doing this to her, constantly hurting her by my actions, it wasn't fair. I could hear a car approaching, I laid down in the middle of the road, the car stopped someone gets out and rushes over to me.

"Sir, are you okay? What happened?" She sounded genuinely concerned, that was a very human thing to do, to help a random person.

"I'm... lost." That's how I felt, I was lost without Siena, and I didn't have anyone to blame but myself.

"And you're lying in the middle of the road?" I think she was trying to explain where I was, I knew exactly where I was.

"Not that kind of lost." I told her as I sat up." Metaphorically, existentially." She looked at me frowning, I don't think she was the brightest if she didn't get that.

"Do you need help?" She asked with concern, I might as well use this to my advantage, prove to myself that I can't be the person people expect me to be.

"Well, yes I do, Can you help me?" I took out my flask from my pocket and took a swig, this was the only thing that was keeping me semi-sane right now.

"You're drunk." She spoke with disgust in her voice, not like I needed her approval or anything, who is she to judge me? She didn't know me, she didn't know in one quick swoop I can drain the live out of her.

"No. Well, yes a little maybe" She started to leave, I got up. "No please don't leave. I really do need help." I intercepted her, and looked into her eyes to compel her. "Don't move" She stood there looking scared, her heart was racing, and the sound of her blood pumping through her veins was arousing.

"I don't want any trouble." She pleaded, trouble? I sick of all the trouble that comes my way.

"Neither do I, but all I got is trouble." She tried to move away from me but couldn't, this was always the fun part for me, when they realize that they can't run.

"Why can't I move?" she panicked, I looked into her eyes to compel her once again to get information.

"What's your name?" I questioned her, she began to frown.

"Jessica." Her voice was stumbling as she spoke her name.

"Hi Jessica I have a secret, I have a big one and I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna make me good, made me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica" I couldn't be what Siena thought I was because, if I could I wouldn't have ever hurt her in the first place.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" she asked with fear in her voice, that I hadn't decided yet it deepened how I felt in the next minute or so.

"I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?" I teased her.

"Please don't," She begged.

"But I have to, Jessica because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world! That is my secret but there is only so much hurt a man can take." I did miss it having a normal life meet the woman of my dreams fall in love get married, have kids grow old and die. I met the woman of my dreams and I've fallen in love, but I'll never get to do the rest with her because I am a monster.

"Please, don't." I looked at her for a moment and contemplated.

"Okay you're free to go." She starts to runs to her car but I rushed over to her and bit her, the blood went down my throat it felt euphoric. I hadn't killed in a very long time, not since Siena came into town, but none of that mattered now, Siena wasn't a part of my life no longer. I felt her life slowly die away, when she was dead I dropped her body on the floor and walked away. Some loves have to be given up, others have to be forgotten. Strange as it may sound, if people think of me as a monster, but I can love most passionately, would that really make me a monster?


	15. Welcome To New York

**Siena P.O.V**

I woke up at 6am, I didn't sleep well at all last night, after spending the day with Rose seeing her slowly dying in front of my eyes it had left a few scars. It was like reliving what happened to my grandmother, but a thousand times worse. I did do something productive last night and that was get us a ticket to fly out to New York today, just thinking about seeing my parents and being back in the city I love brought a smile to my face. I got out of bed and looked into the mirror, I looked terrible my eyes were all swollen and red due, to me crying myself to sleep. I kept thinking about the last words that Damon told me. _'That would be human of me, wouldn't it Siena? And I'm not human; you want to talk about giving up? That's all you've done is given up! Go home. It's been enough doom, gloom, and personal growth for one night'. _That all that kept going through my mind just those words. With Damon reminding me that he wasn't human that was a reality check for me, that was something I tend to forget. His is a vampire, what do vampires do? They kill for the blood; they will kill an innocent human for the sake of their thirst. In truth Damon Salvatore could never love me, not really love me, just my presence around him was a constant tease, hearing my blood pumping through my veins. It would never worked between us, I was human and he wasn't, and that was that.

I went into the bathroom got into the shower it felt great having the warm water hit my body, I still felt achy from running for my life from Rose. Once I was done I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel round me, then went into the bedroom. I had packed all my belongings in my suitcase last night, but left out my outfit for today, I went over to my dresser and began to dry my hair I really couldn't be bothered to do anything, I'm hoping my attitude will change once I'm back home. I really wanna show Elena an amazing time, even if we are due to die soon I wanted to give her at least one day of fun, show her what New York has to offer. I finished drying my hair I put some makeup on to hide the deserter I called my face, I can't believe how bad it looked. I layered the foundation on to hide all the redness. Once I was done I took off my towel and put my underwear on, I walked over to my bed and got changed. I picked something simple to travel in, black jeans with a black tank top and my black blazer leather jacket along with black heels. I looked totally out of charter as I'm always full of colours, but the way I felt today was like someone had died, I know Xander was dead along with Rose, but I felt that a part of me died yesterday too.

I checked the room over to make sure I hadn't left anything behind, and then I grabbed my case and walked out of the room before closing the door, I took one final look. I walked out and closed the door behind me I went down in the elevator, when it hit the ground floor I went straight over to the reception, it was time for me to do all the formalities of leaving.

"Good Morning Miss Russo." The young lady spoke all perky behind the desk smiling, I had nothing to really smile about, I just wanted to be gone and forget about this place.

"Morning, I'm going to be checking out, here is my room key." She took the card from me and had a surprised expression, I guess it had to do with the fact that my dad had paid a couple of month in advance.

"Did you enjoy your stay here?" I gave her a fake smile; I weren't in the mood for any of this right now, but of course I had to my best to be polite.

"Yes it was a great, thank you for the wonderful service, but I'm in a rush I have a plane to catch. Do I need to sign anything before I leave?" She pulled out some paper work from behind the desk, I knew it wasn't as cut dry as hand my key and leave. They give this paper work for the charges to the room and to authorize it all, I didn't even want to look thought it to see it was correct.

"You just need check it all over and sign here, just to say you have given me your room key, and confirm all the charges." I smiled at her and signed the paper without even seeing how much I've been charge for room service and countless bottle of alcohol I've consumed. "It's been a pleasure to have you as one of our guest here Miss Russo." I gave her another fake smile before leaving, I wanted to ease all memories of even being here.

I walked out of the hotel and went over to my car I place my case in the trunk of the car, looked like I'm going to be parting with this baby. I opened my door and got in, I started the engine and began to drive to Elena house it was only just gone 7am, I was sure she wouldn't mind that I'm there before 8. I drove to her house I got out of the car and walk to her door, as I walked up the stairs when I notice someone was next to me. I turned to see that it was Stefan, he was here rather early, but then again his probably came to say goodbye to Elena. Bad me I'm tearing the love birds apart.

"Hey Siena." Stefan sounded quite perky for 7am, I guess he was happy about Elena going on this break, with her not being in Mystic Falls he probably thought New York.

"Hey Stefan, come to wave Elena off." Normally I would have said that with so much sarcasm. But I wasn't in the mood to be teasing, with the way Stefan was looking at me with his brow raised he notice I wasn't being myself.

"Siena is everything ok?" Everything was far from okay, but I wasn't going to go on about how much of a jerk his brother was. "You really don't seem like your normal self. Has something happened?" I wasn't going to get into all the details with Stefan, I knew I had to give a Siena performance to stop him questioning me.

"I'm good Stefan just a little tired. I'm really excited to show Elena New York." I gave him a fake smile before I knocked on the door, I didn't want any more awkward question thrown at me. The door opened and it was Elena with that warm smile I love of hers.

"Hey Stefan, Siena your early?" I think she was hoping for a bit of action before she left, well I wasn't going to rain on her parade. .

"Yeah I didn't sleep too great." I spoke as I walked into the house, as I turned around I could see the both of them sharing a look, I knew that look all too well. "Don't worry you guys go upstairs and do your finally farewells" I winked at the both of them before turning around made my to the kitchen. "I'll be in the kitchen making coffee." I could hear the both of them laughing as they went up the stairs, young love…

I went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee up, I poured some into a mug, and I sat down at the table. I held the mug tightly in my hand, part of me so badly just wanted to send Damon a message just a _'hey, I'm just seeing how you are'_ you know simple text just to let him know I'm thinking of him. I shook my head no Siena, Damon hurt your feeling again, it should be him texting you, to check you're ok. I took a sip of my coffee I was sitting there reflecting my time in Mystic falls, the good times, and also the bad times. The more I thought about it I didn't know if I was planning on coming back, of course I'll keep in contact with Elena, and when Elijah needed us for bate I would come. I didn't think it' healthy for me to be here, all I'll be doing is punishing myself, I would be doing the same to Damon. A clear break is what's best for the both of us, it would just make things easier.

"Siena…" Elena voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you ok? I called you a few times you didn't hear me. It's was like you were in a trance." Was I that deep in thought that I didn't even hear her. I was revaluating what little life I had left, and I think when I go back home I'm going to start living it as if they're not going to be a tomorrow for me, because that how I needed to live. I didn't know how much time I had left of my freedom, so I might as well enjoy it while I can.

"I'm fine Elena, are you done with you epic goodbye?" As I spoke Stefan came into the kitchen, with this grin on his face, I guess there goodbye was a very good one.

"Elena I'll bring your bags to the car." Stefan spoke a little awkwardly before leaving, was I making the atmosphere awkward here?

"Siena, seriously what is wrong you? I know were upset last night and today you're not yourself. " I put my finger to my lip and then to my ear then pointed outside meaning 'I can't talk I don't want Stefan to hear' but Elena caught on and nodded her head. I knew that Elena would want to know what was wrong with me but I would rather leave all that for the journey, I didn't want Stefan knowing, it was down to Damon to tell him, not for him to overhear us talking.

"I'm fine. Are you ready for me to show you the time of your life little sister?" Elena knew I was putting on this perky act on, she gave me a small smile before wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Yes of course." I know Elena going to help through this Damon issue, even after she is gone I know in time I will get over him, how much time I have no idea. We walked out of the house and headed for the car where Stefan was standing. He stood there with his hands in his pocket looking like a shy little boy 'he looked really cute' I walked over to him.

"Stefan don't worry I'll look after her, and I will not let any New York playboys near her." He looked at me wary as he probably had an idea what the guys were like back home, and the fact that Elena is a total stunner. "Well I guess this is goodbye then." He stood there looked at me confused and arched his brow.

"You're being rather official with your goodbye, it's like you're not planning on coming back." I looked at him and gave him a weak smile. I had made up my mind this was going to be the last time I'll be seeing Mystic Falls, it was too unhealthy to be here, I needed to get back to my old life and live it while I could.

"Well I don't think I will be. Well not until Elijah needs us, then I'll come back. I don't think I'll get much of a chance then to say goodbye to you then." I think it was best decision for me to be back in New York, just being around here would hurt too much.

"Siena you're just going like that? What about Damon have you told him?" I knew that Damon would be brought up, but this was his doing, I can't keep up with him. He made it clear to me that we were from two different world and it couldn't work. As much as every part of me would do anything to make it work, a relationship takes two and Damon wasn't willing to make us work.

"Stefan I just think this I for the best." I hugged him and went into the car, I glance out of the window to see Elena standing there looking speechless beside Stefan. I guess neither of them saw this coming but my time in Mystic Falls was done, it was time for me to embrace a life without Damon Salvatore.

**Damon P.O.V**

I woke up this morning with the mother of all hangovers, I couldn't recall how much I actually drank last night, but I did trip over four empty bottles when I climb out of bed. I need to numb the constant thinking I was doing, and replaying in my mind how much of a jerk I was to Siena. Like always my friend bourbon help me through it all, by fuzzing out all my thought. I walked over to the TV and turned it on before heading into the bathroom. I got into the shower, as the water hit my skin it felt great, but once again my mind began to wonder. It always was about Siena, I literally couldn't get her out of my mind, it was driving me crazy, not in a bad way but I knew blew it with her once and for all. I was still beating myself up for being so mean to her, why did I say what I said? Because I'm Damon Salvatore and I never think about the consequences of my actions. What I want to do is go to her hotel and apologies for my actions, but then again how many times can Siena forgive me? I should just leave town like I've planned to, let Siena spend time with Elena without me making the situation awkward for her.

Time to start another new life, where in the world should I start? I guess I can go to Monaco I have a pretty impressive home there, it would make a real change from here. I guess I need to brush up on my French. Once I was done in the shower I wrapped a towel around me and went into the bedroom, as I walked into the bedroom the news was on. It was that new reporter Andie Star, she really did think she was something, not saying she wasn't attractive, but she was all full of makeup something that didn't appeal to me as much anymore, not after being with someone who had natural beauty. _"The authorities believe last night's assailant may also be related to the missing campers and Park ranger who have yet to be found as well as 25 year old Jessica Koenig, reported missing this morning. The sheriff department says investigations are pending and no further comment will be made." _Jessica that was the girl I killed last night that I confessed my feelings to. A total stranger knew my deepest and darkest secrets, but not for long though, it felt good killing her, I'm a predator it's in my nature to stalk my prey.

I went over to the closet and got out dark pair jeans, along with a dark blue shirt, I put a fresh pair of boxers on and put my clothes on I went to my draw and got some socks out and put them on then my boot's. I made my way downstairs Stefan wasn't home, knowing him he was probably bunny hunting. I swear one day all the animals are going to band up together and attack him, I couldn't help but chuckle to that thought. I went down to the basement the first thing I saw dozens of empty blood bags on the floor. I'm hoping that was from Rose and not Stefan, I really couldn't be doing with him falling off the waggon and going all ripper on me. I picked up all the empty bags and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge, I went upstairs and put the empty bags in the trash.

I poured the blood into a glass and went and sat down on the couch, I heard the front door open, moment's later Stefan walks in. Like always his face was extra broody, did he have to wrestle with a cute bunny? From the looks of it the bunny may have won?

"Did the bunny win?" Stefan didn't look in the mood to deal with my sarcasm, well he better put up with it for now, because I won't be sticking around much longer.

"I have no idea what you're on about Damon?" Ohh baby bro wasn't in the mood for jokes this morning, what's got him in this mood. I'm guessing it's something Elena related that his not happy about, is there another school dance come up?

"You're looking extra broody, so I'm wondering that bunny you had to wrestle with, did it beat you?" He shook his head and walked over and poured himself a drink, Stefan drinking at this time? That was very unlike him, please don't tell me those empty blood bags were his and his gone all ripper.

"Actually for your information I went to say goodbye to Elena." Why did he go and say goodbye to Elena? Then it hit me, had Elijah come for them? No, no, no, this couldn't be happening, I didn't even try fixes things with Siena. I didn't even get to tell her that I'm sorry for being a jerk.

"What do you mean goodbye? Where has Elena gone?" I might be overreacting, maybe Elena went with Jenna and Jeremy to the lake house, just because Stefan said he said goodbye to her it didn't mean the day had come for Elijah to take them.

"Oh you don't know? Elena and Siena have gone to New York." I was taken back because the last thing I thought I would hear is that the both of them had gone there. "Siena mom throwing a charity fund raiser. Siena saw it as opportunity to show Elena the sites of New York." I good thinking from the both of them, a few days away from Mystic Falls would do them good. Maybe I should wait around until they come back before I leave, I need to at least try to apologies to Siena, and it's the least I owed her. "Elena will be coming back in three days." Why did he only mention about Elena be back in 3 days? Before I go into full panic mode I need to find out if Siena planning on returning back.

"You didn't mention when Siena will be coming back." Of course I kept my voice cool, I didn't want Stefan knowing what happened between us, he would only lecture me that what I didn't need right now. Stefan sat on the couch opposite me, he had that look in his eyes when he trying to figure out what I'm thinking.

"Well that because she isn't." Wait, Siena wasn't coming back? What about the agreement with Elijah? This was all my fault I literally drove her away this time, I'm so stupid I screwed everything up.

"What about the deal with Elijah?" Once again I tried to keep my voice calm, but right now all I wanted to scream and shout, I wanted Siena to come back, I wanted to do everything possible to fix this mess I've caused. I want her to forgive me for being a total dick, I know she wouldn't take me back, but knowing that I would see her again after what happened hurt like hell.

"Well when she was leaving she gave me an official goodbye. She explained that she will come back when Elijah needs her." I felt a lump in my throat knowing that she was gone, she went without saying a word to me, she hated me, it's official I lost her for good.

"Oh right." What else could I say to him, she clearly didn't want to see me again, Siena wanted to move on from Mystic Falls, Siena wanted to move on from me.

"Damon I know you're hurting about all this, why are you trying to hide it?" This was Stefan attempt of reading me like a book, I'm the master of hiding my feelings there no way he knew I was hurting by all this. "You went through a lot yesterday, with you having to kill Rose, that's a lot to cope with even for someone like yourself." I stood up and went to refill my glass, I couldn't answer him because Stefan was actually right for once, and emotionally right now I was messed up over Rose and now even more over Siena leaving. "Damon don't block me out. Do you want to fix this with Siena, because if you do I think you still have a chance." I stopped pouring my drink and looked up at him, what did he mean I had a chance? Why did he think that I stood a chance in winning Siena back, after the way I treated her there was no way I had any kind of chance.

"Stefan—" I was about to tell him why there was no way Siena would ever consider taking me back, but he cut me off in mid-sentence.

"No Damon I'm not going to let you do this to yourself." Stefan raised his voice at me, which took me by surprise. "I know you have feelings for Siena… No you're in love with her! I'm not going to let you lose the one good thing that come into your life after all these years." Was I that transparent that Stefan knew I was in love with her, not that I minded, it's just as soon as he knows what I did to her, and Stefan wouldn't be as supportive. "I don't know what you did to her for her to leave, but I don't care. You didn't see her this morning, she looked broken Damon! That isn't the Siena I know. I want to see her smiling and happy, and that will only happen if you both work this issue out. So stop wallowing in self-pity, and let's get back the girl you love before it's too late." I just got the mother of lecture from Stefan, which had left me lost for words, I was trying to take in every word he had just said.

"You really think I have a chance?" What surprised me was that Stefan actually wanted me to be happy, it wasn't just about me, but Siena too. I think at times he thought of her like a big sister, for him to react in this way it must really upset him seeing Siena like that, because he just gave me one hell of a speech.

"Damon I think you have a huge chance, but you know I can't guarantee it. I know you don't like taking risks when it come to your heart. I guess the question is… Is Siena worth taking that risk?" I looked at him for a moment and I could see that Stefan was going to back me all the way with this, regardless of what I had done he wanted the both of us to be happy. I picked up my glass from the table and drained it, if Stefan had faith in me, then I needed to have some faith in myself to try and win my girl back.

"Go and pack, brother we going on a road trip." A huge smile appeared on his face as he got up from the couch, I hadn't seen my brother his happy for me since… I can't recall the last time he was this happy. "But Stefan if this all goes wrong you do know that I'm going to be a nightmare to live with." I was just laying the cards on the table, because if Siena rejects me, and she has every right to. Stefan will be the one going to have to deal with my bad moods.

"Well that's not going to make a change from the way you've been for the last 146 years, you'll still be semi-liveable." Stefan made me laugh with that comment, I guess I've been like that for the last 146 years. He left and I went to pour myself another drink I need this I'm going to be doing something that is out of charter, not very Damon Salvatore like, but I know 'Siena Russo' was worth risking to put my heart on the line.

**Siena P.O.V**

The trip to the airport was actually quite fun, with Elena for once letting her hair down, and having fun, not worrying about anything at all. She was 17 she should be behaving like this not worry about some evil original vampire wanting to use her for a ritual, well I guess that wasn't the card that Elena was dealt with. I know I wasn't much older than her but at least I can say I did some wild stuff and had literally the time of my life, so giving this all up for whatever Elijah had planned didn't upset me as much as it did knowing that Elena had even lived her life. When we arrived at the airport we checked in, I had got us first class seat I thought Elena would like to travel in style. We went into the departure and Elena and I spent out time in the VIP lounge, we decided to drink a whole bottle of champagne, and my mood had lighten up already. I was forgetting about all the hurt and pain of Mystic falls, but the name Damon kept creeping into my mind, every time it did I drank more.

When we boarded the plane we didn't stop with the drinking, and a drunk Elena was really funny, as she kept getting in trouble by hostess, because she was being too loud. In the end we both fell asleep we had to be woken up because everyone had already left. We sluggishly got off the plane, drinking was probably not the best idea, we made our way to get our baggage. I got my case from the line and we had to wait awhile for Elena's case, it felt like forever, but it finally came. We walk out of JFK into arrival area, that's when I spotted Royce, I ran over to him and hugged him tightly, it felt like I hadn't seen him in years rather than months.

"Miss Siena, we have miss you dearly." Royce was our family driver, well I say family he was my driver. He was the first person my parents employed when they became wealthy, 14 years ago, Royce wasn't just employee he was family.

"You're looking good Royce, I knew you would have missed me." I stood there grinning at him, Royce had saved the day on many occasions when Blair and I would get up to mischief, he always had my back and made sure my parents wouldn't find out that I came past curfew, or at times when I was a little drunk.

"Miss Siena of course I have, and who is this lovely young lady?" I knew he was talking about Elena, I looked over at her, and she seemed a little lost looking around the busy airport. I think this was all very overwhelming for her, I don't even know if Elena had been in a big city before.

"Royce this is my sister Elena, Elena this is Royce our family driver, and one of my dearest friends." Royce maybe in his 50's but he was an excellent listener, also gave amazing advice too, I recall talking to him about Nic, and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have finally opened my eyes about him. Elena smiled as she extender her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you Royce." Elena was obviously still intoxicated and trying her hardest to behave normal, I tried not to laugh because it would only embarrasses her.

"You can see the resemblances between the both of you, Miss Elena you just as stunning as Miss Siena." I watched as Elena began to blush, a compliment from a stranger makes her flush red, I need to keep that in mind. "Let me take those." Royce took our luggage from the both of us. "Would you both like wait at the front of the airport, while I will bring the car around." Royce left and I looked over at Elena who seemed very taken back already, what was she going to be like when she see the rest of the city.

"You ok Elena?" She still looked a little bewildered, but smile to kind of hide it. Of course all of this was normality to me, this was my home, the busy streets of New York didn't seem strange to me, then again when I arrived in Mystic Falls and it being so quite I did feel bewildered myself.

"I'm fine, actually I'm more than fine, and I'm in the city that never sleeps with my big sister. All those horrible problems we had, have been left back in Mystic falls." I liked Elena thinking, she came here with open mind to forget about the horrors we left behind and if she could do that, I knew I could too.

"Come on, the car going to be out front." I linked my arm with her and we began to walk to the front entrance, Royce was waiting in front of our black limo, as soon as he saw us he opened the door.

"Miss Siena, Miss Elena." We both climb into the limo, my first instant was to look at Elena, who was wide eyed looking around the limo.

"Not what you expected?" I didn't know what Elena expected coming here, she knew I came from money, but I think she's just realized how much money.

"No it really isn't, I'm just stunned." With Elena never been to New York before I was going to make sure that she's going to have the time of her life. That for the few days that she was here I would make it unforgettable.

"I'll point to you all the tourist stuff.'" She began to look out of the window, but I press a button open the sun roof. "You're really not going to see much from there." She looked at me confused as I stood on the seat and poked half of my body out of the sunroof, I was waiting for Elena to join me, I looked down to see her still sitting in her seat. "Come on Elena." I pointed out some of the monumental stuff, but of course I mainly pointed out clothing stores. Elena loved everything she seeing, but I was going to show her New York Siena style later.

We stopped after driving for about half hour, that when I knew we were home sweet home. Royce opened the door and Elena got out of the car, as I did I saw her looking up at the building with gapping jaw, I wish I could read her mind right now. Elena kept looking up the building was about 20 storeys high, I guess she grew up in small town Mystic falls, so all these skyscrapers and craziness she wasn't used to.

"Miss Siena, both of your luggages will be up shorty. Your mother and Father are waiting for you upstairs." I was surprised to hear that both of my parents were home, that was a first, I guess it's because they missed there little girl, and not forgetting to meet Elena. I bet my mom nervous about this meet, she's be fussing over Elena room, wondering if she would like certain foods, all this to make a good impression, all my mom needed to do was be herself. I walked towards the entrance doors were Eric stood holding the door open with a huge smile.

"Welcome home Miss Russo." Eric was sweet, but very quiet at times, especially when I had Blair with me it was like he was a mute, I think he has a crush on her that the reason why.

"Hey Eric, I bet it's been real quite without me here?" As beautiful as this building was, I was the only young adult in the place, this building was filled wealthy elderly people, meaning ones that have retired, at times they weren't to please with my behaviour.

"Yes very peaceful." I knew he was teasing, I was literally the life and soul of this place, and probably the only one who made the effort to speak to the staff in here, other residence just demanded for thing. "I think Mrs Gardner quite happy with no wild party have been going on." I couldn't help but laugh, Mrs Gardner always complained saying that I had wild parties. The funny thing was it would be myself and another friend and she would call that a party, the hag would go and complain to building manger. Not that he could do anything as we owned the pent house, so I thought to teach her a lesson. My parents were out of town, and I threw a party to kill all parties, there must have been at over 300 people, I saw it as if she wanted to complain about a party why not throw at least a good one.

"Well I'm back now. So be prepare I'm going to throw a BIG one this time beating the 300 guest from last time." Eric chuckled as we passed him making our way to the private elevator for our apartment, we stepped and I pressed the button, I was a little excited but nervous at the same time with seeing my parents after all this time.

"Did you seriously throw a party and 300 people came?" Elena seemed surprised that I could throw such a party, that party was nothing, I remember the parties that Lucas used to throw, there would be people from all the borough there. Then again the De Vere always like to go to the extremes with everything.

"Yeah I did, I wanted to piss off my neighbour." The lift door open and we step out, I looked at Elena and gave her a nod to follow me, we went into the living room first person I saw was my mom sitting on the sofa reading a book, then there was my dad was reading the paper. "I'm impressed, you both took the day off to welcome home your beautiful and wonderful daughter." My mom was the first to rush over to me, and hugged me tightly, I felt I hadn't seen them both for years.

"Siena I've missed you so much." She spoke as she smothered me in kissed, the looked at me a little worried. "There something bothering you. You only wear dark clothing when you're not happy." I forgot my mom can read me like a book just by what I'm wearing, which wasn't a good thing right now as I didn't want to get into the whole reason why I looked depressed.

"I'm fine mom. I am trying a new look." She stood there with arched brow not looking convince, I needed to just get off this subject. "Mom this is Elena, my sister." Elena was the perfect distraction from my mom interrogating me about why I wasn't being my happy self. My mom looked at Elena with amazement, while Elena extended her hand, of course my mom ignored it and went for full blown hug.

"You can really tell your Sisters, Elena you're stunning." Elena blushed as she pulled away from the hug, I think I'm going to be seeing Elena blushing a lot, I don't think she realizes how amazingly stunning she is.

"Thank you Mrs Russo." I knew that the whole Mrs Russo was going to go out of the door, my mom wouldn't want Elena calling her that, it's too formal, all my friends would call her by her first name after being told off by saying Mrs Russo.

"Elena, please call me Chrizina, Mrs Russo too formal for family." I loved the fact my mom was easy going, I wanted Elena to feel relaxed while she was here and treat this place like her own. I turned to my dad he was waiting there patiently for me with this huge smile and open arms.

"Daddy!" I screamed as ran into his arms he gave me his infamous bear hugs.

"Carina, I've miss you." My dad hardly called me Siena, unless I got into trouble, he always called me carina meaning sweetie in Italian. "How are you? When we spoke yesterday you seem to of take Xander death quite badly." I took it so badly because it was my fault why he had died, thinking about Xander was going to bring me to tears and I had cried enough in the last 24 hours.

"Dad I'm fine, it was just a shock that's all." I didn't want my dad worry over me, once again Elena was going to be my distraction. "Dad this is Elena." Elena walked over she done the same she extended her hand, but my dad gave her one of his bone crushing hugs, as he pulled away Elena seem little startled.

"Welcome to the family Elena." It was official in my parent's eyes that Elena was family, it didn't matter to them that I wasn't there biological child, to be a part of a family there didn't need to be a blood connection.

"Thank you Mr Russo." My dad began to shake his head, and I knew it was because she had just called him Mr Russo.

"It's Tony, Elena now while you are staying here this is your home, do not be afraid to look round, eat whatever you like. As we say in Italian 'la mia casa è la tua casa' which means my home is your home" Elena now looked overwhelmed, I don't think she been around a family like mine before, that were so welcoming, but I rather her have this than having parents that would make her feel unwelcomed.

"Thank you Tony, your home is stunning thank you for letting me stay." My dad gave her a warm smile, and then he looked over at me.

"Siena why don't you show Elena her room, let her settle in. " I went over to my dad, I gave him a kiss on the cheek, I was told once that a girl first love is there father, I thought that was rather strange when hearing it. When I got a little older I understood what that phase meant, your father is the first man that is in your life, he will be there to love and protect you, give you unconditional love that no man could every truly achieve.

"I've really missed you daddy." I loved the way he would look at me at times, it was with so much love, he did the same with my mom, but with me it was different, it didn't matter to him I wasn't his biological daughter, he loved me regardless, I was his 'Carina'.

Our apartment was two floors I took Elena upstairs and showed her the guest room she would be staying in, as soon as she walked in her jaw dropped. Our home was decorated by the inertial designer Mary McDonald, and she really did catch my parents taste throughout the whole apartment. It was very sleek and modern, the room Elena was in was black and white there was a lot of black and white running through the apartment, my mom wanted all the rooms to all incorporate with each other. In Elena room there was a white leather round bed placed in the centre of the room, just over the bed there was a large crystal chandelier. There was two large French doors which lead to her own balcony to one side there was a large vanity table with a large mirror, all in black gloss. Not forgetting a wall of mirror's on the other side of the room which I the closet, the room was chic but minimalistic. I looked at Elena and she was still standing with her eyes wondering around the room.

"I hope it's all okay, I'm just going to get showered and change. You going to be okay?" Elena looked at me, I knew she still looked overwhelmed, I don't know what she going to be like when I actually show her more of New York.

"Siena this room is amazing." She walked over to the French doors and opened them, she went out on the balcony looking out into the city, I followed her out on to the balcony. She stood there with this huge smile as her eyes scanned the city around us.

"It lot different from Mystic Fall isn't it?" This city was amazing there was always something to do, somewhere to go, it could get a little crowed at times, but what wasn't there to love about this place. Mystic Falls was a beautiful town but it was a town filled with troubles, it was like population of 10000 and it has more unexplained deaths in a week than most city, it's all a little unsettling.

"I can't believe this is where you grew up. I'm just amazed by it all." All of this was normal to me I guess I didn't appreciate my surroundings.

"Why don't you have a shower and get ready, we will have dinner with my parents. Then I plan to show you the real New York. What do you think to that?" I had it all mapped out where I would take her tonight, and I know that she's going to be totally blown away by it all.

"Sounds good, I'm just going call Stefan first, let him know we got here safe." When Elena mentioned Stefan name, I automatically I thought of 'Damon' and all that sorrow I was holding back was seeping to the surface.

"Ok you do that, tell him I miss this broody frown lines already." I walked out of her room and headed to my own, it was only across to hall from Elena. I opened my door and looked around, and it was actually good to be home. I walked over to my bed and laid on it looking up at the celling, I know I came here to get away from Mystic Falls, to help Damon, to help myself, because it was the best thing to do for the both of us. Then why I'm hurting so much if I'm convincing myself it's for the best?

**Stefan P.O.V**

Last night Elena told me that she and Siena were going to head to New York, for a fund raiser that her parents where throwing. I thought it was a great idea for them to leave town, the both of them deserved a break from all this craziness. Elena wasn't sure if she had made the right decision to go because of everything that was going on here, but I knew she needed to go, if it wasn't for herself but for Siena. Siena wanted Elena to know her family, I've overheard conversations when she was on the phone that she couldn't wait for her parents to meet her. Elena doubts were gone as soon as I told her that, I think she knew that while she would be away, we would be perfectly fine here.

I woke up early to see Elena before she left for the airport, as I was leaving the house I notice a few empty bottles in the parlour, it seems that Damon had been drinking. I knew he had go through a lot yesterday, with Rose attacking Siena, then with him having to kill Rose because the venom of the bite was turning her rabid. From all of these empty bottles I was seeing Damon didn't take it too well, considering the fact that he had lost Siena by sleeping with Rose, which I knew he regretted, they had grown close. Not like a love interest but it was like Damon made a friend, I knew the only person he was in love with was Siena. In the whole time I've known Damon, he had never been so smitten, like he was with Siena, I know he thought he loved Katherine for 145 years. That wasn't real at all, this was real what he and Siena had. I could see it in Siena eyes, she really did love my brother, and I'm hoping maybe these 3 days apart might help the both of them get back together.

When I arrived at Elena's I met up with Siena on the porch, the first thing I notice she really didn't seem herself, she looked like she was mourning someone death, I know Rose had died but I didn't see Siena mourning over her. There wasn't any spark in her eyes, there were filled with emptiness, the way she was dressed was very unlike her, all in black from head to toe. I knew she was putting on an act by teasing Elena and I with epic goodbye comment, I mean her voice was convincing, her rapid heartbeat stated otherwise. So Elena and I had our moment together, I knew I was going to miss her while she was away, but this was going to give me the opportunity to find out more information on Klaus. It would be also an opportunity for me to try and get Damon back on track after the ordeal he had been through, I know just that alone was going to be a challenge as Damon was tough cookie to break.

Before they left Siena dropped a bomb shell that she wasn't planning on coming back with Elena, that the only time she will be returning is when Elijah summon her. Something told me that she hadn't said goodbye to Damon, knowing Damon he will take this in two ways. He would either go on a killing spree, or he might still have a little humanity left, and go and get Siena, and bring her back before it's too late and Klaus gets her. Right now I was hoping for option 2. I didn't ask Siena questions of why she was doing this, because she looked like if she did explain she might break, and that's something I did want to see. Once the girls left I went back home, all I kept thinking about was how bitter it was with Siena leaving the way she had. I know we hadn't known each other for long, but in the short time I knew her I had become close to her.

As soon as I walked in Damon started off with his sarcastic remarks, he was trying to be funny but failed miserably at it. I had no idea what had happened between him and Siena, but he was trying with his best efforts to cover it up, and the only way I would find anything out is by telling him what I had learnt. When I informed him of everything I knew in an instant that Damon had no idea about Siena upping and leaving like she had, there was this look in his eyes of despair that he had lost the one good things he has had in all these years. So I decided to challenge Damon, I wanted to know if Siena meant what I thought she meant to him, by telling him to just take that risk with his heart. I could see he was frighten at the thought if he did go after her and she rejected him, I see it plan out like that, I don't know what it was about those two together, but it was like neither one of them would be incomplete without the other. Damon chose to be brave and for once put his heart on the line, knowing that there wasn't any guarantees that going to New York he would win Siena back.

Once I was given the signal that we were going to leave, I went up to my room and began to pack a bag, by the time I came downstairs Damon was ready with his own bag. He looked confident about what he was going to do, which was refreshing, he knew that this was the right thing to do. Damon decided that we were going to drive to New York, he thought it would be best as Siena hadn't seen her family in a long time, and for her and Elena to spend some alone time together. It was going to be a 7 hour drive, but we weren't in any rush in getting there until nightfall. We had been driving for about 2 hours, not much was said, but I could see that Damon was doing a hell of lot of thinking. I heard my phone ringing I looked at the screen to see it was Elena calling.

"Hey." I was so happy she called, I know it only had been a few hours but I actually really missed her already.

"Hey, I'm just calling to say I've got here safe." Elena sounded really happy, which was very different from what I've heard over the last few weeks with all the stuff that been going on. She had only just arrived in New York and there was a change in her already that was a good thing in my eyes.

"Good to hear, I'm glad you called. How's Siena?" I heard her sigh, that didn't sound too good, something told me Elena knew the reason behind Siena upping and leaving so quickly.

"Siena, she seems little better after seeing her parents." Siena was close to her parent that I knew, seeing them, must have been really refreshing for her. "I don't know what wrong with her Stefan, but I'll try and speak to her later. She's planning on showing me the sites of New York after dinner." I knew that Damon was listening in on our conversation. "Something so embarrassing happened to the both of us." Elena began to giggle, which was refreshing as it felt like I hadn't heard her be this happy for long time. "At the airport we had some pre-flight drinks, we continued on our flight, I didn't know when you're up that high alcohol hits that quick. We eventually we passed, and had to be woken up to get off the plane." I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of both of them behaving like that, I was really happy to hear that they were both having fun, which was something she deserved.

"It's good to hear that you're both having a great time." I glanced over at Damon, he had his hands squeeze tightly round the steering wheel. Didn't he like the fact that the girls were having fun? Or was it because that he felt that Siena was slowly forgetting about him with her actions.

"Personally I think Siena putting an act on, just a few days ago she told me that she was in love with Damon, that she hated how things were between them." Instantly I looked at Damon, whose expression hadn't changed, was this the first he knew that Siena was in love with him? "I remember her saying something on the plane, about how Damon could never truly love her as much as she loves him. Of course I had to ask what she meant by that. All she could say is that she's human and he wasn't, that just her presence around him was constant temptation." I didn't know how to take to what I just heard because I knew that Damon and Siena could make this work, I certainly didn't think that Siena was temptation for him, if anything since Siena came on the scene Damon had been on his best behaviour. ". I don't know what happened Stefan with the both of them, but I hate seeing her like this." I looked over at Damon as I did I saw a tear rolling down his cheek, instantly he quickly wiped it away so that I wouldn't see. I really need to find out what the hell went on between the both of them.

"Elena, you just make sure Siena is ok, we—" Damon hit my arm and shook his head he didn't want me to tell Elena we were coming, why wouldn't he want her to know?

"You what Stefan?" I had to think something up quick, Damon didn't want her to know, and I needed to respect that.

"I'm sorry, I meant I will call you later." I hope I covered that well because right now I didn't need to have Elena go all investigating reporter on me.

"Okay, speak to you later." I closed the call, and looked over at Damon, he looked hurt. I don't think he ever looked at Siena as lunch, I don't even think he ever drank from her, I still remember he had a difficult time to just compel her.

"Damon are you ok?" I wanted to make sure that he was okay, but I didn't want us to get into an argument.

"I'm fine Stefan. We are on a road trip to New York, for me to win back the woman I love." Damon sounded pretty confident while talking which made me feel more at ease. I sat back in my seat I was happy to hear he wasn't going to give up after what he had just heard. That Damon was going to fight for Siena no matter what.

**Siena P.O.V**

Once I got into my bedroom I had had a shower after that flight, and it felt great after being on the plane for all that time I needed it. I went over to my closet and pulled out a pair of red skinny's jeans and black slouchy jumper, I got myself dressed, then grabbed a pair of my ballerina pumps. I know not me to be wearing flats that I'm always in my heels, I needed these if I was going to show Elena the sights of New York so needed to be comfy. Especially showing Elena New York through my eyes. I left my room and went across the hall to Elena's room, she looked so cute sitting on the bed looking still lost, not knowing her surroundings. We went to Living room and my mom told us dinner was ready, we all went into the dining room and sat round the table while Maria our maid served dinner.

"Siena are you all ready for tomorrow?" I looked at my mom confused, tomorrow what was happening tomorrow? Had I forgot we were doing something? If I had then I knew I was going to be in big trouble with her, just great not what I needed as soon as I got home.

"Tomorrow?" I question and my mom began to laugh lightly, I don't like it when my mom does that cause it means she was annoyed with me that I've forgotten something major.

"Our yearly charity fund raiser hunny." That was tomorrow? I thought it was in a few days, god my head is so not with it right now, I don't even know what the days are anymore.

"I'm looking forward to it, Elena and I need to go shopping for a dress." I really need to find something, I've literally left it to the last moment, I always had to look my best at these events. With being the daughter of one of the world's leading fashion designer, I had to make sure I looked my best. The press can be so evil at times, you have one off day that's it they scrutinise you about it for months. I had learnt that the hard way a few years back.

"You don't need to worry about that, I had something made up for the both of you. Two of my latest designs that I'm going to be using my run way show next week in Milan. I just knew that you both will look absolutely stunning in them." My mom always to the rescues and I had no doubt whatever she had made for us it was going to be pretty impressive.

"Thank you Chrizina, I didn't think to bring a dress, it slipped my mind about the fund raiser." Elena had just as much on her mind with this whole Klaus wants to take the both of us for his power hungry needs.

"Siena do you have your piece ready?" I looked over at my mom who sat there with this huge smile on her face, I thought I didn't have to do this again, but it seems that mom wanted another event where her daughter would be in the spot light.

"Mom, can't we give it a miss this year." I wasn't in any mood to be in the spot light, but I soon regretted saying what I said as she sat there looking disappointed that I wasn't wanting to do it this year.

"Carina, you've done this for the last 5 years, you're the main reason why guest come." My dad had to speak up, he knew I wouldn't argue with him.

"Fine." I sat back in my seat pouting, while my dad laughed at his victory. When we finished dinner I told my parents I was taking Elena to show her around the city. Of course they wanted me to take the limo, but you couldn't see the real New York driving around. We headed out of the apartment and went out of the front door, I stopped to turn to Elena, who stood there with this excited look upon her face.

"Would you ever leave Mystic falls and come and live in New York?" I know a little random to ask her that, because knew she wouldn't just up and leave Mystic Falls, not with that original dick wanting us to have a normal life

"Ermm… I never really thought about it. Would you up rout your life?" She asked while raising her brow, I kind of did that already with my visit to Mystic Falls. That wasn't part of my plan when I got there, but New York no matter what will always be home to me.

"Well for New York… I would. Which is why I'm going to sell you New York." Elena didn't look convinced, but there was a side to New York that would want anyone not wanna leave and I planned to show her.

"It's New York! I've seen Seinfeld." Elena was basing this amazing city over a sitcom, what I'm going to do with her?

"Not the bullshit tourist version." Still she didn't look convinced, looks like I'm going to have my work cut out with her. "Come on, let me go and buy you a drink." I started to walk to cross the road, I notice Elena wasn't following me. I turned around to see Elena standing on the edge of the sidewalk. "What's wrong?" Didn't Elena want to go anymore? Was I pushing New York too much?

"I'm waiting for the light to change." I looked up and notice it was on don't walk sign, Elena was too cute and stood out like a sore thumb, not behaving like every other New Yorker.

"You Mystic Falls folks are so cute." I walked back over to her, linking my arm with her. "Come on" We cross the street as we did the cars were beeping, Elena looked scared as hell, but it wasn't like these cars would actually run us over.

"I'm gonna die" Elena spoke beneath her breath, and I couldn't help but laugh. We went down the subway and caught a train, Elena sat on the train nervously, but she had nothing to fear I knew where to take her. When we got off our stop, we were walking towards a bar I always went to with Blair, I thought it was a good place to bring Elena to calm those nerves of hers.

"Here we have Brooklyn bridge—" I pointed at the bridge to my right. "-Down town Manhattan—" I pointed to my left. "-and right in front of us an outdoor bar." Elena face was beaming now, she could finally have a well-deserved drink to calm those silly nerve of her, there was no need for her to feel this way, and maybe after a few cocktails she mellow out.

"Arrrh… Alcohol, now we are talking." I looked at her she looked genuinely happy, we walked to the bar and I ordered our drinks, we sat at one of the tables. I kept looking at Elena who was trying to grasp her surrounding, her eyes were wondering everywhere.

"So Elena, what do you think to it all so far? Very different from Mystic Falls." New York was a beautiful city, it didn't have the greatest reputation at times with the crime rate. I guess it beats Mystic Falls and the supernatural stuff, which got me thinking, did that happen here too, actually wouldn't be surprised if it did. New York was a bigger scale than Mystic Falls.

"Yeah it sure is, this city is amazing." I'm so glad she was enjoying herself that made me feel more at ease, this was only the start of the sightseeing.

"Well you haven't seen nothing yet, I've got so much more to show you." She gave me a smile, while she began to play around with the rim her glass she looked a little nervous.

"Siena…. what happened last night? I know you were really upset, and I know you didn't want to talk about it before, but you did say you would once we were in New York—" I knew Elena would want to know what happened, I bet that had been on her mind the whole time. Maybe that was the reason behind her being so nervous, that she didn't know how to bring this up.

"With what happened yesterday with Rose going on a killing spree, I went back to the house with Damon, I wanted to help out, I put aside all my bad feeling for Rose, because she risked her life for his." I still couldn't wrap that all around in my mind, just thinking that it could have been Damon laying there in pain broke my heart. "Would you believe that Rose apologised what she did to me, you know sleeping with Damon, and attacking me while in her crazy state." Elena gave me a sympathetic smile, but I didn't need sympathy, I just wanted to explain why I needed to just leave. "Rose got worse and Damon snapped at me to leave, which I did, even though I wanted to be there to help him through this, I had to respect his wished." I would like to think that he asked me to leave because Rose may have attacked me, not that he didn't want me to be there. "I went to the grill and reflected on everything Elena, I was unhappy, I didn't like being apart from him, as much as shouldn't forgive him for what he did." Elena eyes soften and she placed her hand on top of mine to comfort me. "Well anyway I made the decision to go and tell Damon I forgive him for what had happened. I wanted to move on from it all, and just be with the man I love. When I got there he was cold, he told me to go home." I took in a deep breath while Elena squeezed my hand

"Siena you don't have to go on." I shook my head, no I needed to talk about this I couldn't bottle it all up no longer, because if I did I would up going insane.

"No it's fine. A few harsh words were said between us, and what he told me before I left it still haunting me." Those words really did haunt me, it was a real eye opener, like maybe I was totally deluded to the fact I could have a relationship with emotionless vampire. .

"What did he say Siena? What did Damon say that it left you like this?" Elena was clearly worried about me, I hate the fact that I had to say it out loud.

"He said I'm not human; you want to talk about giving up? That's all you've done is given up! Go home. It's been enough doom, gloom, and personal growth for one night. That's when I realised Damon wasn't human, that I am not healthy for him, he can't be what I expect him to be. His a predator Elena I'm just—" Elena interrupted me in mid-sentence.

"Siena, I understand your hurt, believe me Damon was harsh with his words, but Damon don't deal with emotions well, actually he can't. You saying it can't work between the both of you, but I know it can. Look at me and Stefan, we work, his a vampire just like Damon." Stefan and Damon were two very different people, the comparison was way off. I didn't want to talk about this anymore, because if we did I would only end up in tears, I just want the next few days not to be about Damon,

"Come on." I got up and drained my drink, Elena looked at me surprised, I grabbed her hand and lead her out of the bar. I waved for a taxi one stopped we both got in, Elena and I didn't speak about the Damon subject, which I was really grateful. I bought her outside a car park, the shutter wasn't fully shut I looked around to see if anyone was around.

"What are you looking for" Elena asked while looking around too.

"The cops, come on." I sat on the floor and rolled myself under the shutter, I got up.

"The cops?" I heard Elena say she seemed frighten at the mere mention of the cops, I didn't need her freaking out on me right now.

"Come on." I spoke as I tried to coach her to come under the shutter, she finally did. We walked to the stairway, and went up the stairs, we finally reached the top floor, and I could hear Elena was out of breath.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked with curiously, this the one place in this town where I can totally switch off, the one place where I thought that Elena would appreciate as much as I did.

"You will see." I couldn't help but smirk, while she nodded her head wearying before following me, I walked up to the fire exit door and opened it. This lead to the roof top this was the best view of the city in my eyes. "Well this is your open space, come on, run guzzle…. run…" Elena began to laugh to my comment, I think after everything we had been through we deserved to be laughing. From up here you could see everything from here, the whole city all the high skyscrapers. The city that I called my home looked beautiful, with all the lights that were lighting up the night sky. Even for me who has lived here all of my life, the view was utterly breath-taking.

"This is beautiful." Elena commented brought a smile to my face as she was appreciate the beauty up here just as much as I did. "Ok this wasn't on Seinfeld." I chuckled as I lay on the floor, Elena looked at me like I was crazy, and I signal to her to come and lay next me. Which she did, we both laid there looking up at the stars, that you couldn't see from down below.

"This is the only place in the city you can actually see the stars." I told her while I glazed up into the sky, this place was my solitude at times with the world down there get a little too much. Or at times I just wanted to be alone to reflect on what was going on with my life.

"Wow!" Elena sounded speechless, and she had every right to be, this right now was pictures moment,

"Yeah." I felt myself smile, which felt like I hadn't done in such a long time, and it felt good.

"It's very awesome." This was beyond awesome, there wasn't too many places like this in this amazing city.

"I know I like to come up here to think. Just when it gets a little too much for me down there It's like... it's like my New York version of mountain top. Best part, no cell reception." I held up my phone grinning at her, this really was my getaway from the hectic city life I lived in. Before I knew about being adopted I had major decision to make, like which school I was going to go to so I could achieve my dream of being journalist, how my life was going to change majorly. Here I am today facing fears that I never imagined possible, kind makes those fears seems real silly.

"Aahh! Do you take everyone up here?" Elena teased, strangely enough I hadn't, not even my closest friend Blair knew about this place, this was my hideout from literally everyone.

"Actually, never really taken anyone up here." I didn't this was my personal space, I guess I didn't want to share it, well not until now.

"Really?" Elena seemed surprised; I genuinely never brought anyone up here, but she was my sister and I wanted her to know more about her older sister and how my life was here.

"Yeah." I confirmed back to her, she smiled, I think Elena liked that I showed her something that I hadn't even show people who had known me all my life.

"Thanks." She responded sweetly, I think we were actually having a sisterly bonding moment right now, which was something I wanted. I don't know how it's all going to go down when Elijah calls us, I've missed 17 years of Elena life, and in the short time we have left before the unknown I wanna make sure that she and I have some amazing memories.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will rip your ears off and staple them to your neck." I turned my head to face her with a serious expression, Elena laid there with a fearful look in her before we both busted into laughter.

"Is everyone in this city violent?" I got up and Elena looked at me confused like she might have upset me with her comment, but there was nothing Elena could really do to upset me. I guess she wasn't used to the New Yorker tendencies to make such treats, which is totally adorable.

"Come on let me show you something." I helped her up, we left the car park, and made our down town, I wanted to show her Time Square. We got into a taxi and headed down there, of course on the way I was point out certain monuments. Elena looked like a child who was in Disney land, I couldn't help but smile at her as her eyes widen to all the bright lights. We got out of the taxi and began to talk towards Time Square, one thing I notice is that Elena didn't like the fact that people were bashing into her, after about the fourth person done it she looked like she was about to blow.

"Where are we going? Does New Yorkers walk were ever they want?" She looked annoyed, I think she didn't like crowded places, or maybe she had a point that we did just walk wherever we wanted. I'm sure what I'm about to show her will soon change her mood.

"Ok how about right here?" I told her stopping, she looked around confused, this was going to perfect and I know Elena going to love it.

"What do you mean?" She looked at me even more confused, I didn't want to give too much away, but what she was about to witness will let her be a part of a New York tradition. "We are here?" I smiled as the music began New York, New York the Frank Sinatra version, a guy behind Elena started to dance she turned around to watch him. "Oh my god it's 1988" She spoke with sarcasm.

"Alright smart ass give it 5 seconds." Then there was dancer dancing now, two guys and a girl, I couldn't help but laugh while looking at Elena expression. Then the music kicked into a more modern version of the song, then the whole crowed began to synchronize dance to the song. Elena began looking around confused.

"Err what is this?" She looked frighten being in the middle of it, I couldn't' help but laugh at her, this was an epic moment, most tourist dream to be a part of this.

"It's flash mob." She raised her brow, looking a little unimpressed in a way, which surprised me then again she probably overwhelmed once again and I might be reading her wrong.

"Oh like on Opera." I couldn't help but laugh at her as she fully seen it, of course Opera brought it to the world attention but this had been going on years before she made into a fad.

"Exactly." I told her still giggling, while Elena looked like she literally was in the way of people as they dance sync.

"Can we get out of the way?" She looked really uncomfortable, the whole point of this was for Elena to have fun, to let loose and do things that she never gets the chance to do.

"No, no enjoy it take it all in." She glance around and notice that were on the jumbotron, this beaming smile appeared on her face.

"It's pretty dam cool." I knew she would like it, at least I could give her some good memories, that was the whole point to all this, it was to make memories while we could. She kept looking around with this look of astonishment. "Do these people get paid for this?" It would be impossible for that to happen, half of these people weren't even from this country.

"God no, no they kind of just do it for fun… It's nice to feel like you're a part of something. New York can be a little bit lonely at times." It was the truth New York wasn't like Mystic Falls where you always had a shoulder to lean on, sometimes being in a city this big can make you feel very alone.

"And you're trying to sell me on it?" I could see that Elena needed to experience the world a little more, that no matter wherever you are in the world, there always a place where you could feel like this,

"Every place can be a bit lonely sometimes." I gave her a smirk while coaching her to join in with the fun which didn't take her long.

We both began to dance along with the rest of the crowed, Elena was actually enjoying herself now I think I may have sold New York to her. Once the dance was done we walked around Time Square for a while, Stefan had called her I don't know what happened during their conversation, but Elena seemed a little shocked by something. I didn't want to prey into her affairs, if she wanted to talk to me about she knew I was there to listen. We arrived back the apartment mom and dad were already asleep, we sat on the couch in the living room.

"So did you have a good night?" I asked her, she had a beaming smiled which confirmed that she did, but I didn't mind hearing her tell me that she had fun.

"I loved it Siena, not what I expected whatsoever, thank you." I got up from the couch and gave her a hug, she didn't need to thank me, I loved every moment of spending time just her and I.

"You're so welcome. I hope you don't mind but my bed calling me, I didn't get much sleep last night" In all honestly I wasn't tired, I just needed a little me time, I needed to start revaluating my life and decide what I'm going to do with it.

"I'll see you in the morning, I'm going to call Stefan, then I'm going to sleep myself." I knew that Elena was missing him already, I bet Stefan pretty lost without her too, they are such an adorable couple.

"Tell Stefan I said hi." I left the room making my way to my bedroom, got undress then I slipped into bed. I hope I gave Elena a day to remember, I really did try to make it fun, I think I might have of achieved that. Then my thoughts went to Damon why was I doing this to myself? I looked at my phone I hadn't had a message from him, not a phone call nothing, I guess I need to face facts I really didn't mean anything to him.

**Stefan P.O.V**

We had finally arrived in New York, I hadn't been in this city since 1969 when I came to the infamous Woodstock Festival. It was a 3 day concert it did actually roll into a fourth, I had never seen anything like it before. The Festival consisted of a lot of sex, drugs, and rock 'n roll plus a lot of mud. Even though it was one of the most epic events I went to, their lot things that went wrong firstly the location, there was a big who-ha about it there was about 200,000 people. The atmosphere was amazing even with all the worried from the government officials. Despite all the troubles, the Woodstock Festival got started nearly on time. On Friday evening, August 15 1969, Richie Havens got on stage and officially started the Festival. Sweetwater, Joan Baez, and other folk artists also played that Friday night. The music started up again shortly after noon on Saturday with Quill and continued non-stop until Sunday morning around 9 am.

The day of psychedelic bands continued with such musicians as Santana, Jani Joplin, Grateful Dead, and The Who, to name just a few. It was obvious to everyone that on Sunday, the Woodstock Festival was winding down. Most of the crowd left throughout the day, leaving about 150,000 people on Sunday night. When Jimi Hendrix, the last musician to play at Woodstock, finished his set early on Monday morning, the crowd were going crazy Jimi Hendrix is a true legend in my eyes.

Damon had checked us into a hotel near Time Square, he seemed ok acting like normal Damon, I knew if I kept asking him if he was okay he would only lose it with me. Right now I didn't need a Damon tantrum, I needed to keep him as calm as possible, he was going to be one thing that's he hasn't done in a long time, that apologies deeply for his actions. We went up to our room it was pretty decent, I has never been to this hotel before, but I could tell Damon had. Wonder how many poor innocent young girls he had kill in this hotel, he was looking around looking around the room very nostalgic manner.

"I take it you been in this room before brother?" He walked over to the mini bar and pulled out a bottle of bourbon and began to pour himself a glass.

"Yeah, you could say that." He smirked before taking a sip of his drink. I knew Damon spent a lot time in New York in the 70's, it was one of the darker periods in his life, so I was told.

"Tell me about it." I was interested to know what he had gotten up to all those years apart, I heard stories, and they weren't pretty.

"You know me Stefan, in 1970's I was very popular with the ladies of New York." He spoke as he looked out of the window, with that look on his face like he was proud of whatever he did while he was here.

"Ok I get it. You were a _lady killer._" That what he was basically saying, he was in a city where dozens of people go missing and a few that went missing due to vampire attack didn't matter in Damon eyes. He turned to face me with a typical Damon smirk.

"Anyway enough about memory lane, you need to find out from Elena where her and Siena are." I think Damon was actually concerned about how this was going to go, well I better put his mind at ease. I pulled out my phone and got Elena number on the screen then pressed call, after a few rings she finally answered.

"Hey Stefan." Wherever Elena was it sounded really loud where she was, all I could was the traffic from the cars, and a lot people talking.

"Hey Elena, how's everything going?" I glance back at, who had returned back to the window holding his drink with one hand, staring into the city that never slept.

"Stefan I'm loving it here." Elena had real excitement in her voice, seems that Siena was making sure she did have a great time. "Siena parents amazing they have made me feel a part of their family. Siena has just shown me her version of New York, we just in Time Square in the middle of flash mob." What I liked the most was that Siena parents were making Elena feel like a family member. "We are still here just going to get something to eat, can you believe Siena had it all planned too." Seems that Siena was showing Elena all the great parts of New York. "I'm missing you though Stefan, how's everything in Mystic Falls?" I notice Damon tense up when heard they were nearby, Elena sounded so happy I'm glad Siena had been showing good time they both needed it after everything they had been through.

"I'm glad you having a great time." I knew I had to fess up about being here, I was worried how Elena was going to react about it. "I'm not in Mystic Falls, Damon and I are actually in New York" Damon turned around, Elena hadn't said a word on the phone "Elena?" I hope she not mad about us coming cause that's the last thing I needed right now.

"Stefan I'll call you later. I can't really hear you." Before I could response Elena had hung up on me, either she wasn't happy with us being here, or Siena nearby that she couldn't speak.

"Looks like your girlfriend not happy we are here." Damon slumped himself on to the bed, I didn't want him to get all negative about this, that will only cause him to change his mind and lose the one good thing he has in his life.

"Damon I don't think it's that… I think Elena couldn't talk." He arched his brow looking unconvinced, but that had to be the reason, why else would she had done it.

"Well I'm going out, it's been 40 years since I've been here. Let's see what's changed." He got up from the bed and put his jacket on, I wasn't sure about letting Damon go out on his own, especially in the frame of mind he was in.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I knew the answer before I even asked the question, but I just wanted to show him I was still here for him if he needed me.

"I think I can look after myself." He began to walk out of the door but turned to me before leaving. "Don't worry, I won't go all _lady killer_, I just need a clear mind for tomorrow." He walked out and closed the door.

I laid on the bed thinking it was so strange to see Damon like this, he looked vulnerable that that something I hadn't seen since our human years. I've never seen him like this since we had been turn part of me was happy because for a very long time I thought there was no saving my brother. I thought the Damon from 1864 had gone, but since Siena has come into his life that Damon has crept back slowly. I woke up from my sleep by my phone ringing, I grabbed it from the side, and looked at it to see who was calling the I.D was Elena I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey." I was happy to hear from her, with the way she cut my call off it had me worried slightly.

"Hey Stefan did I wake you?" Elena whispered, why was she whispering?

"Yeah but it's okay. Why are you whispering?" I heard in the background she had opened a door then I could hear she was outside but the sounds of the cars driving.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Siena was with me, I didn't mean to cut the call after you told me you guys are actually here in New York." I knew it had to do with something like that, but my brother left here thinking otherwise, but that can be easily fixed, I hope.

"It's ok I thought it might have been the case. How's Siena? Has she told you anything?" I heard Elena sigh, which meant that she knew the reason why Siena had made this discussion to move back home.

"Last night she went to see Damon to tell him she forgave him. That she wanted them both to move on from it all, but typical Damon he was an ASS." Elena sounded really annoyed, I don't think she's Damon biggest fan right now. "I know he was upset about Rose, but he kind of took it out on Siena. Now she's questioning everything about their relationship, the sad thing is she's so miserable without him." I knew Damon didn't mean to do that he just needed to lash out, and he had done it to the wrong person. The one person who accepts him even with all his faults, with what am hearing I don't know if Siena will be as forgiving even if she is miserable.

"Do you think Siena will hear Damon out?" Only Elena knew Siena state of mind right now, I didn't want Damon going in all guns blazing trying to fix all this if Siena won't hear him out.

"Stefan tomorrow you and Damon need go and buy yourself a suit." Why did she want us to get a suit for? What did Elena have planned?

"Why are you telling us to go and buy suits?" I didn't get it, I asked her if Siena would hear Damon out and she's on about us going shopping.

"Stefan just trust me, please, I'll text you in the morning the details. I have to go." I don't know what Elena had planned but whatever it was I hopped it was going to work. I closed the call, I really did hope what master plan Elena had was going to work, because I don't think I could live with Damon if this all went wrong. He will literally be a nightmare to live with.

**Siena P.O.V**

I was up most of the night, I literally couldn't sleep that was down to one person who was on my mind, and the sad thing is I don't even know if he did felt anything for me? I'm sure Stefan would have told him I had left. I mean this guy is meant to love me, he is meant to be in love with me, well that what he told me. I think I'm kidding myself, Damon has that ON/OFF switch where he can just turn it all off, because that's the great perk of being a vampire apparently. This moment in time I wish I was a vampire, so that I could just switch my emotion off, not feel this pain… the pain of not being with the person you love. I wanted to believe that just maybe he cared or even loved me like I did care and love him. I stupidly fell head over heels for the wrong man, and after today I needed to move on somehow. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but for my own sanity and health reasons I need to do this. I wish I could just erase ever meeting Damon Salvatore… No I don't mean that, I just want this lonely empty felling to be gone.

I had finished the piece for my mom charity event, I really didn't want to do it, but it was for her. Today, when I left this room I'll put a smile on my face, and if anyone asks me if I'm okay, I will tell them _I'm fine_. I'm getting use to saying that these days, so no matter how much I'm hurting deep down inside, I wasn't going to show the world how much I'm hurting anymore, that even includes Elena. I got out of bed made my way to Elena room, as I walked in it was tidy her bed was made, she must have been downstairs already. What was the time? I looked at my phone and it was gone midday. What the hell… I'm a terrible for leaving Elena like that, really what kind of host does that. I headed down I walked into the living room, as I walked in I saw Elena stand on a foot stool in a red gown. She looked absolutely stunning, the dress was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline, it was a full length gown that clung to her figure showing off her curves all the way down to her mid-thigh, the bottom had a slight ruffle it with a slight train. All I could think of in that moment was going to take picture of her, and send it to Stefan. I'm going to have so much fun teasing him, that's going to be the high light of my day. Elena looked over at me with a smile, I couldn't get over how stunning she looked. Elena looked all grown up.

"What do you think?" Elena stood there with a huge smile on her face, I don't think there was many words that could really sum up how she looked right now.

"Elena you look absolutely amazing." She began to blush, which was adorable, Elena really doesn't realize how beautiful she was, right in front of me she didn't look like a 17 year old girl who was battling with supernatural drama's.

"I knew that dress would be perfect on her." I heard my mom from behind me as he entered the room, she was right the dress was perfect for her, it literally fitted her like a glove.

"Mom it's gorgeous." Even after all these years I was always blown away by what my mom could create, this had to be one of her best designs, it was simple but had that wow factor to it.

"Well the dress looks like it was actually made for Elena, it looks better on her, than the model who's going to be wearing it next week." My mom laughed, while Elena stood there still blushing. "You're up late sweetie, you're not one for sleeping in." She asked a little concerned, my mom was always an early bird, that's where I got it from. Now she's going to think that there something up with me, well I needed to stop her thinking that before she starts the interrogations.

"I was up all night, I wanted to finish off my piece for today." She finished fixing a part of Elena dress then looked at me with a smile, I knew that would get her off my back.

"I'm excited to hear it hunny. I never got the chance to ask yesterday, how have things progressed with this Damon Salvatore?" She pounced his name with an Italian tone it made his name sound even dreamier. "Blair let it slip." Of course Blair had to say something to my mom, she and I were going to have words. "Don't look so surprise hunny, I'm happy that you've finally found a decent man after Nic." This was what I meant to avoid today, I didn't want to talk about any of the men in my life, not Damon, certainly not Nic.

"Damon and I are just friends, mom." Elena looked at me with sympathetic smile, of course she knew the truth behind it all, but my mom and anyone I know here didn't need to know about what happened between us.

"I was kind of hoping to meet him. I mean Blair said you are taken by him." I think by the end of this day I'm going to be taken to the 12th prescient on murder charges, Blair really didn't need to go into so much detail with my mom. I don't even recall telling her that I even liked Damon that much, why am I being tested today?

"Well maybe some other time, he had a hectic schedule." My attention went to Elena she looked really awkward in hearing all this, I was flat out lying to my mom, that wasn't something that I did often.

"Well it's a shame maybe another time." She turned away and began to pin the bottle of Elena dress, I was about to walk into the kitchen when my mom called out to me. "Oh Siena, I forgot to mention that Nic came here a few days ago looking for you." What did that asshole want? Nearly two years had passed and he turns up at my home, he thought after all this time I've cooled down, all so he can work his way in my life. Nope that will never happen, Nic can rot in hell for all I care.

"What did that asshole want?" My mom chuckled to my comment, she wasn't a huge fan of Nic with the way he broke our relationship. Of course I didn't tell her about seeing him in the club making out with some random girl, because that would of only brought out the momma bear in her, I didn't need that.

"He didn't say, he just asked where you were, and I told him you were away. I didn't think you would want him to know where you are." This is why I love my mom she always had my back, I didn't want to see Nic, I guess because I secretly knew he would try and win me back and possibly succeed with his charm.

"Thanks mom, his the last person I want to see." I didn't, well I think I didn't , I mean I forgave Damon so why couldn't I forgive Nic? We were together for 2 year. No I need to stop thinking about guys today, the only person I'm thinking about today is my mom and having fun.

Elena and I had lunch, I knew we about had 7 hours to get ready, so I decided that we deserved a real pampering session. I booked us an appointment at The Plaza full body massage, face mask, pedicures with manicures. While we were there we had I hair done, Elena hair was swept to one side with lose curls, very simple but very affective and would work perfectly with her dress. My hair was up it was kind of a Grecian style, my makeup was very simple all natural colours as I hadn't seen the dress my mom wanted me to wear. We arrived back to the apartment, my parents had already left, I knew that they would want to sort out the little details, my mom always wanted her events to go without a hitch. I helped Elena into her dress she put on her shoes which were a pair of gold heels sandals, she really looked like a goddess, and there was one person who should be drooling over her beauty right now.

"Right stand over there, I want a picture" I took out my phone ready to take her picture, Elena giggled and posed for the picture, I had capture Elena perfectly, I went to message and attached the picture along with a message to Stefan.

**Siena:** _Just wanted you to see how stunning your girlfriend looks. I think it's going to be hard to fight off the New York playboys ;) x_

I loved teasing Stefan, he was always so serious at times, and then again I understood why with the girl his in love with is wanted by psychopath for a ritual. I press send and I felt myself smile I heard Elena clear her throat I looked up.

"Why are you grinning like a Cheshire cat?" Now I couldn't stop smiling after she said that, because I knew in a matter of moments I would have a response from Stefan, I was intrigue to know what his reply was going to be.

"I just sent that picture in a message to you boyfriend." Elena couldn't help but laugh, I guess she knew I liked to tease Stefan. "I'm going to get ready, the car going to be here soon." I left Elena and made my way to my bedroom.

As I walked in I saw the dress that my mom had made for me hanging over my door, I hadn't even seen it but I trusted my mom judgement, she wouldn't let me wear anything that I would look stupid in. I opened the dress cover and I was actually amazed by the dress, it was white full length gown, with very low plunge line, with embroiled flecks of gold within the fabric, I think the theme if the Grecian hair was going to work with this dress. I got undressed then went to put on my shoes on a pair of gold strappy sandals, I heard my phone beep. I went over and looked at it I had a new message from Stefan I couldn't help but smile as I opened it.

**Stefan:** _Siena you are beyond mean. Elena looks stunning, I really hope you are both having a great time. I'm really missing you, we all are, it's not the same here without you x_

I knew I would get reaction from him with that picture of Elena. Everyone missing me? Did that including his brother, because of it is he had a funny way of showing it if he did. I went over touched up my makeup, then I put my dress on. I was pretty impressed with my mom creation, I walked out of the room and headed down, as I was coming down the stairs Elena was at the bottom waiting with her jaw slightly hanging.

"Siena..." She spoke speechlessly, with her hand over her mouth, I guess I scrubbed up pretty well considering I looked like a mess over the last few days.

"Do you like it?" A smile grew on her face, which pretty much confirmed that she did.

"I think I'm going to be the one fighting the playboys off you." Elena must have spoken to Stefan to get the whole playboy comment, I kind of guess he would contact her after sending him that picture.

"So what did Stefan have to say?" I asked as I approached her, she laughed. Of course I knew she spoked to him, right now Elena looked like a dangerous loaded gun, I bet Stefan contemplating about coming here so no guys will hit on his girl.

"Something about behaving myself, and I looked rather dangerous." I burst into laughter; yep I had done it, I gotten Stefan Salvatore a little worried.

The limo arrived and we were taken to the fund raiser, we got out of the car we walked into the build we made our way to the reception. There had to be a few hundred people here, I knew most of them from previous events, I just smiled as I weaved through the crowed, I wasn't in the mood to mingle. I saw a familiar blond approaching me with a smile, I hadn't seen her in such a long time it was Blair but right now she was kind of in my bad books for spilling to my mom. She came over and gave me a big hug, she looked beautiful like always in her dark blue fitted cocktail dress, her blond thick in waves, her lips in her signature ruby red.

"Siena you look absolute amazing like always." She hugged me so tight that I was finding it hard to breath, we hadn't been apart this long, I guess she was showing me how much she had missed me.

"Blair you look beautiful too." We pulled away from each other, I could see Blair looking over at Elena who was looking uncomfortable, I knew that was because she didn't know anyone here.

"Blair this is my little sister Elena, Elena this is Blair." They both smiled at each other and exchanged there hello's, Blair was very forward it was in her nature but I think she was toning it down for Elena sake because right now she looked like a deer stuck in headlights.

"You'll never guess who came and paid me a visit?" I arched my brow; it could have been anyone out of the hundreds of people we had met over the years.

"I haven't got a clue, we know a lot of people." She still stood there with this smirk on her face, which meant it had to be someone of importance, well I'm sure she's going to share.

"Nic." Her tone was bitter when she said his name, she despised Nic more than anything. What I didn't understand was why he was back? Why would he be looking for me?

"What did that dick want?" She stopped the waiter picked up a glass of champagne, giving one to me then to Elena, of course she didn't leave herself out.

"Of course he was looking for you. After your mom didn't give him much information about your location." Typical Nic, he wasn't one to back down, why couldn't Nic understand I didn't want anything to do with him? "Don't worry I set the record straight with him." I looked at her sceptically as I didn't understand what she meant by that. "I told him you've moved on, you're dating Damon, who's treating you better than he ever did." I didn't know if I was relived or annoyed with Blair for telling Nic my personal business right now, the fact I wasn't dating Damon made this moment real awkward. "Oh he didn't like here that." Blair chuckled before taking a sip from her champagne. "Good riddance to bad news I say." She cling her glass to mine. Every part of me wanted to going into an argument with her over this because she shouldn't of told Nic anything, but I didn't want to cause a another scene at one of my mom's events.

"Yeah, good riddance." I spoke half-heartedly, I knew what Nic was like, even if Blair told him I had moved on he wasn't going to back down until he saw me. Right now the last person I wanted to see was Nic Mikaelson.

As the evening went on Elena and Blair really hit it off, they liked similar things Blair was asking about Mystic falls and what it was like and Blair liked the sound of it, she was still determined to come and visit. The thing about Blair when she had something in her mind it was difficult for anyone to stop her from doing it, it's a good thing I didn't plan to go back there. My dad called me over to introduce me to some of his clients, and to make small talk. I kept looking over to check that Elena was ok, Blair made sure of that, I could see Blair had taken to her which made me happy. My mom called me over.

"Siena, you need get ready for your piece." I was really hoping that she would have forgot about that but not my luck, my mom had a memory like an elephant.

"Ok mom." I left my parents and headed for the stage, I didn't wanna do this, but it made my parents happy, even if I wasn't happy. I knew the only time I will be happy is when the heart ache stops, and I really don't know how long that was going to be.

**Damon P.O.V**

I had been walking down the street of New York, and a lot had changed over the years, building been torn down, places that used to be stores had turned into restaurants and bars. It was nothing like the New York I remember in the 70's. I'm walking these streets like a lost puppy, I don't even know where I'm going to I'm just aimlessly wondering. I think part of me is hoping to bump into Siena, but this I a big city and the chances of that happening are low. I found my way to central park and began to walk through, there wasn't many people around, mainly couples walking hand in hand showing their love and affection to one another. I sat on a bench I looked up to the sky I saw the moon it was quarter crest, it actually look pretty. I've never sat down and studied the moon but for some reason tonight I found it appealing.

I just wanted to see Siena and beg for her forgiveness, but I really don't know if that will happen this time, I've screwed up far too much. Why did I have to take it out on her? I don't even understand myself, so how can I expect her to. A friend of mine told me this once _understanding is much deeper than knowledge there are many who know you but very few who understand you_. It's so true I'm no open book, I don't let people in, but I let Siena in. Then I closed the book shut because I'm scared, I'm scared to be hurt, to be hurt how I was by Katherine. I know with Katherine the love wasn't real, but it didn't stop from scars appearing on my heart. Now I'm here , I'm trying to be a man, and stop being scared, to stand up and face my fear by putting myself and my heart out there. What if I receive rejection from Siena? Then I know I deserve it.

I went back to the hotel Stefan was awake, I bet he waited up to see if I would come back with any bloodstains. Well I was wrong because he told me about the conversation he had with Elena, I didn't get why Elena wanted us to go out and buy a suite without an explanation for it all. Whatever it was I hope Elena wasn't going to make me look like a fool. After consuming two bottle of bourbon I finally fell asleep, but I got woken up Stefan pretty early. I wasn't impressed at all, then he reminded me that today was the day I was going to win my girl back, that lighten the bad mood I was in. We went to go and get ourselves a suit, we finally found the reason behind it all. Elena told it had to do with Siena mom fund raiser, I wasn't sure if that would be a good idea. I wanted to do it somewhere more private but Elena and Stefan insisted, if was to go wrong and Siena wouldn't cause a scene as it was her mom event. I swear I will make Stefan and Elena life a living hell if this goes wrong.

It was coming up to 8 for the last hour Stefan had been trying to get me to leave to go to the fund raiser, I finally gave in because it was now or never. We left the hotel and I drove to the address Elena had given us it took half hour to get there. I parked down one side streets, we got out of the car as approached the building I felt butterflies knowing I was going to see her any moment. We walked through the glass door, instantly I knew this place was full of upper class folks, men in their expensive suits, ladies in their high market cocktail dresses, it was pretty snazzy place. Stefan was looking round the room I notice his expression changed, I followed his gaze, and that's when I saw Elena in a long red dress that clung to her figure perfectly. She looked beautiful and from the look on Stefan face I think he thought the same.

"There's Elena." He spoke absent minded, looks like Elena got my brother undead heart racing. We walked over to Elena, she was speaking to some blonde who quite attractive, she wore a short cocktail dress in dark blue, and Siena was nowhere in sight to my dishearten.

"Elena, don't you look all grown up." As I commented she jumped as startled her with my presence, she really did look gown up.

"Damon!" She spoke through her teeth as she held her hand over her heart, something told me rather annoyed, but I couldn't help but smile. "Stefan…." She said with a smile they both hugged each other and kissed, I rolled my eyes, I notice the blond looked confused as she looked at the three of us, Elena and Stefan finally broke apart. "Oh Blair this is Stefan my boyfriend, and this Damon his brother." Blair smiled at the both of us, she seems like a nice person from what I've seen so far.

"Nice to meet you both… Did you say Damon? As in Damon Salvatore?" She knew me? How did she know me? Was she a friend of Siena's? If she was I wasn't sure how this conversation was going to go down, if Siena had told her about all the jerk things I did to her, then I'm certain for a slap to come my way.

"The one and only." I tried to keep some form of composure, thinking that this girl was about to curse at me, but instead this huge grin appeared on her face.

"I can clearly see why she is taken by you." She had to be talking about Siena. Had Siena told her about me? Who was this Blair to Siena? She had to be someone of importance to tell her about me. "Oh guys we need to get closer to the stage, Siena about to do her piece." Blair walked away while the three of us stood there confused by what she meant.

"What is she on about?" I asked looking over at Elena, Elena shrugged her shoulders. Well she wasn't much help.

"I don't know, but we better follow." Elena and Stefan held hands as we weaved through the crowed, while I followed them, we found Blair standing a few feet from the stage with this huge smile on her face, waiting in anticipation. A lady appeared on stage rather stunning with European features, she wore a long black full length dress which complimented her figure. Then there was a man standing next to her he looked rather short compared to her he had the same European features too, he looked smart in his tux with his arm round the stunning lady. "That's Siena mom and dad." Elena whispered, I was surprised that they were her adopted parents, I guess I imagined them both to be different.

"I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for coming here tonight. We have raised a substantial amount of money for this year charity of our choice Make A Wish foundation." From the get go you could tell she was Italian, as she spoke she had that slight accent still lingering even after all these years of living in the States.

"As my wife has just said we are very proud of the amount we have raised this charity. As you all know we change charities every year, as we want to cover all caused. The reason we have chosen this charity is because it's one that's very dear to our daughter Siena, since the age of thirteen she had worked closely with them, trying to make wished come true for these people who have suffered a great deal." I had no idea that Siena was involved in something like this, then again I never asked, she truly was an angle. "Now as a tradition our daughter Siena sing at our event, I know you have all be waiting for this all evening, so I won't delay no long. I would like to introduce to you all my beautiful daughter Siena." Her father sounded so proud of Siena, when he spoke of her there was so much love in his voice and his eyes, something that I always dreamt of having from my own father. Giuseppe Salvatore was the worst kind of father, one that I'm glad to say in rotting in hell.

Then it kind of hit me, did he say Siena was going to sing? I looked at Elena she seemed as stunned to hear this. The three of us stood there stunned while Blair had this beaming smile as Siena appeared on the stage. Once again my butterflies came back, my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. There she was my Bella looking absolutely breath taking looking like the goddess Venus herself. She was a vision of beauty in this floor length white gown draping on the floor around her, while her face was glowing with radiance, she was like nothing I've ever seen before in my life. It felt like I had died and went to heaven. Her mom and dad gave her a kiss on the cheek and left her alone on the stage.

**(I do not own any right's to this song this is by Within Temptations)**

_I'm dying to catch my breath__  
__Oh why don't I ever learn?__  
__I've lost all my trust,__  
__though I've surely tried to turn it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?__  
__All my agony fades away__  
__when you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need__  
__Make my heart a better place__  
__Give me something I can believe__  
__Don? t tear me down__  
__You've opened the door now, don? t let it close_

_I'm here on the edge again__  
__I wish I could let it go__  
__I know that I'm only one step away__  
__from turning it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?__  
__All my agony fades away__  
__when you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need__  
__Make my heart a better place__  
__Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me__  
__Make my heart a better place_

_I tried many times but nothing was real__  
__Make it fade away, don't break me down__  
__I want to believe that this is for real__  
__Save me from my fear__  
__Don't tear me down_

_Don' t tear me down for all I need__  
__Make my heart a better place__  
__Don't tear me down for all I need__  
__Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe__  
__Don't tear it down, what's left of me__  
__Make my heart a better place_

Siena had literally sung like an angel, as soon she began to sing, I felt my jaw dropped the song was beautiful. I couldn't help but think the song was about us. I was broken out of my thoughts when whole room roared into applause, she bowed to her adoring fans before leaving. I just stood there utterly speechless from what I had witness.

"She amazing isn't she?" Blair commented, amazing weren't the right word for what I just heard, there wasn't any words right now that could explain how brilliantly amazing Siena just was.

"Wow I didn't even know she could sing like that." Elena was speechless, none of us knew about Siena talent, that she had this angelic voice.

"I've never heard her sing with that much passion." Blair looked at me with this huge smile. "I think you're the reason for that." For the first time ever I was lost for words, I went to speak but it was like no words would come out, as if I was a mute, I was in complete utter shock right now.

My eyes adverted to across the room where Siena getting stopped by guest telling her she done a fantastic performance, as she weaved through the room. I watched her mom approach her with this proud look upon her face before hugging her. Siena started too walked towards us, she looked like she was in a like dream state, and the closer she got to us the more nervous I became.

"Siena you rocked." Blair told her while hugging her, I think these two were really close, especially with the way Blair would speak highly of Siena, it was like they were sister more than friends.

"It was a last minute thing." Stefan and I shared a look as Siena hadn't notice that we were there, my fear wanted to take control, but I wasn't going to allow it to, I was going to do this. Because after everything that I had witness and been through in my life, I knew this beautiful creature that stood a few feet away from me was worth taking the risk for.

"Siena I didn't even know you could sing like that." Elena was still with a surprise by what she had witness, I think we all were. Siena looked at her to say something, but stopped as her eyes came into contact with mine.

"Hey Siena." Stefan spoke to break the tension, she just stood there, I was worried that she was going to go into shock, I knew I had to do or say something to her.

"Siena could we talk?" She looked worried for a moment, but then she nodded her head and began to walk away, I looked at Stefan he gave me a reassuring smile. I couldn't go back now, I had to get her back or at least try to. I followed her she bought me to the garden at the back of the building. I couldn't stop looking at her, I didn't understand how I just let her walk out of my life as easy as I did. She stopped and turned to face me, her eyes were focusing on me waiting for me to talk, but no words would coming out

"So talk Salvatore. What do you want? Why are you even here?" Her tone was slightly harsh, and to be honest I don't blame her speaking to me like that, after the way I was towards her.

"Siena… I was a total jack ass to you, and I treated you unfairly when all you were doing was trying to support me through hard time. I came all this way, because I can't live a life that doesn't have you in it." It was time for me to lay all the cards of the table, I had to be honest with my feeling and not hold any back. "When Stefan told me that you left and you have gone for good, I felt lost, like I had lost my other half." I could see that Siena was trying so hard to hold back her tears, her heart was beating rapidly as I spoke. "Bella I don't want to lose you. I know I don't deserve you, but you are the one of best thing that has happened to me in the last 170 years. I love you so much that it hurts." She stood there taking everything I had told in, I really hoped that she knew that every word I spoke was the truth.

"Damon I'm not good for you—" I had to cut her off because she was wrong.

"Bella, you complete me, you make me feel alive. You are the only good thing in my life. " She began to bite her bottom lip, that was a trait she did when she was nervous or frighten to say what was on her mind. I wanted her to be honest with me, to speak her mind, if I had messed it up and I've lost her then that something I had to accept.

"Damon you're a vampire, I'm human. You have a switch for your feeling that you can turn on and off when things get too much. When things get too much for me I have to deal with my feeling. That night when I came over to see you were ok, I came to tell you that I forgive for everything that had happened I wanted to move on because I couldn't be without you." Siena turned away from me and I could see she was on the verge of tears, I hated that I made her cry so much, I didn't want her to shed tears over my actions, I want her to smile to be happy. "But you opened my eyes when you told me you're not human, having me around you isn't healthy, Damon I am constant temptation. Then when you told me that I had given up because of Klaus, what you don't understand I hadn't given up, I went with my best option." She finally turned to face me, as she did she had a single tear rolling down her cheek. "If I was a person who gave up Damon, I would have given up on you, but I never have." I was trying to take it all in what she had told me, I took a step closer to her we were inches apart from each other.

"I do not have a problem with you being human, you say you're a temptation, hell yes you are, but not in the way you're thinking. You are the first woman that I've been so close to, and never drank from. I just couldn't do that to you, I never wanted to do that to from the first night we met." I placed my hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears. "You have never given up on me, I was wrong to say that you were that type of person, because you far from it. My head was so messed up from what happened with Rose. I just felt so much guilt because it should have been me not her. I took out what I was feeling on you, and really shouldn't have and I'm sorry." Her eyes began to glaze over she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Damon…. I really…. just want to move on from all this, but I'm scared that you will do it to me again. That you switch again towards me, I don't know if I can handle that again." I put my hands either side of her face, the look of despair and sorrow in her eyes in that moment was all down to me, all down to my actions towards her. If she gave me a last chance to prove how much she meant to me I would do everything in my power to be the man that she deserves to be with.

"Siena, I want you back in my life, but I can't promise you I will never do it again. I don't want to make that kind of promise to you, because I never want to break any to you. All I can say is when I'm coming to the point where I feel that I'm going to switch it all off, I'll come to you and talk to you about it like a normal human couple." She gave me a small smile through her tears. I didn't want to promise her something that I knew I couldn't control, but I had to try and change I needed to express my feeling more to her if I didn't want to lose her.

"Thank you for being honest, and not promising me the world." She laughed light-heartedly, before looking intensely into my eyes for a long moment, all I wanted to know was what she was thinking, was she willing to give us another go, or was she going to walk away. "Damon if I chose to come back to Mystic Falls. If I chose to be with you, you have to promise one thing to me." I would do anything for her to come back and be my girl again, whatever I had to do I would do it without hesitation.

"What is it?" She pulled away from me my hands fell to my side, as they did she place her's into mine and held them tightly.

"You have to promise me that you will take me on an official first date, which I never had." She had this huge grin her face, I couldn't help but do the same. I thought Siena was going to ask for the impossible, but to ask me for an official first date, that was something I could achieve.

"That I can certainly promise you." I held her gently, cupping her face with one hand. I leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of her neck. Siena's body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within her once more. Siena was breathless with delight as I showered her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. Siena gazed up at me, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of my affection. I drew back again and spent a moment studying her face. I watched as Siena blush deepen under my scrutiny. I couldn't help but gazed at her lovingly, I tilted her head to the side and kissed her, with my lips demanding. I slanted her head further, deepening the kiss, after a long moment Siena drew away.

"I love you Damon." I felt the biggest smile creeping across my face I couldn't believe she just told me she loved me.

"I love you too Siena Russo." True love is never easy, but it must be fought for, because once you find it can never be replaced. That what I did today I fought for my girl, because nothing nor none I could ever truly replace her.


	16. Feel This Moment

**Damon P.O.V**

New York ended on a high note in the end, Siena forgave me for being such a total jerk to her. Which made me realise something that she was the type of woman to keep in my life, not chasing something that could never truly be. Meaning my infatuation with Elena. Was I in love with her? Now with a clear mind and heart I think the only reason why I felt so drawn towards her was because she was everything that I wanted Katherine to be. It was me allowing history to repeat itself by trying to get in between Stefan and Elena all because I wanted to feel happiness. I've held hate and resentment towards my brother for over a century and half, and that was all going to stop from this day forward. This was down to _her _the woman who captured my heart Siena Russo. She really did love me there no doubt about it, and this time I wasn't going to let anything screw this up. I had her back in my life, and I'm not planning on letting her go.

I officially met Siena parents, and they were just as I expected. Chrizina was very intelligent woman, well considering her career in such an industry she would have to be. The one thing she kept on doing that was testing my Italian, obviously she was impressed how well I spoke it. With getting brownie points by her was going in my favour with Siena. Tony was decent guy, friendly, polite, a very smart man, he did pull me to one side and gave me the talk. You know the one _**what are you intentions **_followed by _**you hurt my daughter I'll make your life a living hell**_. I guess that was normal things a protective father would say to their little girl new boyfriend, to make them feel threaten. Not that Tony words scared me in any way, but I reassured him that I loved his daughter that my intentions are to make sure she's happy and always smiling. That was my purpose now to always make sure my beautiful girl was smiling, never make her feel any of the feeling she felt over the past weeks.

When that conversation was done the tension between us was clearly gone, he clearly knew my intension for his daughter was never to hurt her. While observing Siena with her dad I notice he always called Siena _Carina_ rather than calling her by her actual name. The way Tony would look at her with so much adoration was refreshing to see. I never had that from my father, all he used to do was beat me with his belt for looking at him wrong. The one thing I notice was that her dad loved bourbon more than I did. I didn't think that could be possible. Siena parents were sad to see her go, but on the bright side they knew that she had made a new life in Mystic Falls. They both felt strongly about Siena and Elena to build a good relationship that family is what matters in the end. I admired there morals, and I think that I should adapt the Russo attitude also and somehow repair the broken bond between Stefan and myself.

When the topic came up about booking Siena in hotel again I insisted for her to stay with Stefan and I at the boarding house. Chrizina was fine with it as she felt more comfortable that Siena was with someone she knew. Tony on the other hand wasn't keen on the idea, I think that's the Italian Dad coming out. That his daughter sharing a bed with a man that she wasn't married to. Then again I don't think he was that naive to think that Siena was still a virgin. If had a daughter I'll would be the same actually, I would hesitate to kill the guy in for suggesting it, luckily for me Tony wasn't like that.

Of course Stefan was happy with the way things planned out, I think he was worrying over the fact that he would have to live with million times worse version of myself if this all went wrong. Of course Chrizina and Tony loved him, everyone loves Stefan, he didn't have open his month and they would love him. Tony spoke about politic with Stefan, they actually went into a rather deep conversation about it, while I zoned out as politic don't interest me in the slightest. We all returned back to Mystic Falls 3 days after the charity event. Everything was great we were back to normality, and now I'm going to have my beautiful girl waking up beside every single day. Now I thought the whole moving Siena in was going to be easy, let's just say the transition of Siena moving was going smoothly would be an understatement. I was helping her find space to put her thing in my closet, looks like renovation was needed to have a closet built at least quadruple the size of the one I had. I've never thought that one girl could have so many _shoes and purses _and did I forget to mention _clothes_.

"Damon really I don't think this is going to work." Siena snapped me out of my thoughts. The first thing that came into my mind was that she breaking up with me? I hadn't even done anything wrong.

"Uhh... What?" I practically shouted as she stood in front of my walking closet with couple of clothes on a hanger in her hand, with this unimpressed look on her face.

"There not enough room, and my mom hasn't even sent me all my other stuff yet." In that moment I felt a sense of relief, but I couldn't help but smile as she stood there pouting, she looked so adorable.

"Do you really need all these clothes and shoes? What's is the deal with the dozens and dozens of purses?" She stood there with this stunned expression, like I had told her that her puppy had been ran over.

"Salvatore of course I need all this." She exclaimed as she pointed at all the boxes that surrounded her. "I'm a girl. I have to have loads of clothes and accessories it's normal. Do you actually think I have a magic wand that makes me look this hot?" She spoke with such seriousness I couldn't help but chuckle, as she was trying to justify all her things.

"Ok, ok, I get it you need all this. I think you look hot, just in my shirt." She arched her brow not amused, but I was tell her the truth she was just standing there in my shirt she looked hot as hell to me. I approached her slowly with a smirk, while she took a step back wagging her finger.

"No, no, no Salvatore." She protested trying to take another step away from me, but I got her in time to wrap my arms around her waist. I could see that she was trying to keep a straight face, to show that it wasn't time for fun and games. Well I was in a very playful mood right now.

"Let me make a deal with you." She looked up at me a little sceptically. "You give me 10 minutes of your undivided attention, and I'll have all your stuff put away in under a minute." I could see Siena contemplating the offer, I knew she wasn't enjoying trying to put all her stuff away. I really wanted to put her out of her miserly, by making all this disappear before her eyes.

"Under a minute. Really?" Siena seemed a little surprised by hearing this of course she didn't understand the full potential of being a vampire. She stood with this this confused expression still which just made me fall in love with her a little more.

"Yes. Vampire speed you know." She dropped the clothes she had in her arms on the floor with an expression looked little annoyed.

"Really Damon. You tell me now you could done this in minutes." While she was having a playful childish tantrum, I smirked as I pulled her closer for a kiss, but she stopped me before my lips could even touch hers. "Put my stuff away first Salvatore. I know what you're like, you won't want all of this just for 10 minutes." She spoke flirtatiously. Which wasn't helping her cause right now, because she was totally right my version of ten minutes is totally different to hers.

"Your no fun you know." I playfully pouting as she got out of my grip, walked over to our bed, and sat on it with her legs crossed.

"Salvatore didn't your parents ever tell you that you have to work hard to reap your rewards." She laid back with her head on the pillow, while her right hand began to unbutton the shirt, exposing her hot pink lace underwear. Siena was killing me right now, but the sooner I got this done the soon I could reap those rewards. "Start working Salvatore. I'll make sure you enjoy every moment." The way she was laying there, was far too tempting I wasn't going to waste any more time. I used my speed to put every items of hers away neatly into my closet, I don't know how I did it, but it worked. I had done in the time I had to her that's all that mattered. I stopped and turned to her to see she had this playful smile on her face as she twirled her hair. I rushed over to the bed pinning her down making her gasp. "Wow! I'm impressed." Before she could say another word I smashed my lips into hers, I couldn't resisted her no longer. She wrapped her arms around my neck while still holding this playful smile upon her lips. I flipped her over so she was on top of me, I could feel her smiling though her kisses. Our moment was soon interrupted when we both heard a cough, as we pulled away to see who had disturbed out moment. Low and behold there stood Stefan standing in the door way with a cheesy grin on his face. Why didn't I closed the door before I pounced Siena?

"Yes Stefan?" I spoke a little annoyed that he had to come and kill this moment right now. I know Siena was living with me now that we can have many moments, but I wanted to keep that passion we have alive. To show one another what we meant to each other. You would think after everything we've been through, my kid brother wouldn't come and interrupt us.

"I just came to speak to Siena." He looked at Siena, who was straddle over me with open shirt exposing her sexy lingerie. "Elena was wondering what time you're going over? You did say you'll be there at 10am." He interrupted us because Elena wanted Siena to go over. Oh just wait till the next time those two are getting it on, I'm going to totally spoil the moment. I was losted in my thoughts to even notice that Siena had climbs off me to grab her phone to see the time.

"Shit... It's midday. Stefan let Elena know I'll be there soon." She spoke as she began to rush around the room, exposing herself in underwear in front of Stefan. I swear I just saw Stefan blush, while Siena just didn't give a damn. This was a girl who was comfortable in her own skin that alone tells me she's a keeper.

"Ermm yeah. I'll let her know." Stefan spoke nervously. All I kept think was that he had totally killed my little make out session I was about to have with my girlfriend.

"Thank for ruining a moment Stefan." I called out to him as he left the room, my focus went back to Siena who was pulling out clothing for her to wear then laying them on the bed. I didn't even get that ten minutes that was promised to me. So I got off the bed and walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Damon I have to go to Elena's. I promise you I'll make it up to you later." She gave me those irresistible puppy dog eyes, I knew that Siena was true to her word. If Elena and her had something planned I wasn't going to stop them, I knew would have my wicked way with my girl later.

"Fine, but you better make it up to me good." She stretched up so she was on tip toes to kiss me, while placing her hands either side of my face. Like always I felt a slight chill roll down my spine, followed by that spark long my lips that I would always get. After a long moment she pulled away with this angelic smile on her face, I don't know what I did to deserve such a beauty.

"That's just tiny little taster of what in-store for you later." She winked before moving away to get ready. You know the beauty of love is that, you can fall into it with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time... That what was happening to me to me right now, I never expected to be so utterly in love with one woman.

**Siena P.O.V**

Leaving the boarding house was with great difficulty as Damon didn't want me to leave during our couple time. Since Damon turned up in New York thing had gone back to how they once were. No that's a lie, it was 1000 times better than before. I guess that saying right you really don't know what you've got until it's gone. With my decision to leave Mystic Falls and return back to New York it opened Damon eyes. He didn't see a world that he could live in without me in it, there was no doubt that I felt the same way. When Damon had asked me to move in with him, I was taken back as I didn't expect that from him. Why you ask? I thought Damon was a man who liked his own space, he wasn't the type of guy who would want his girlfriend to be in his personal space. It turns out I was wrong, he was a different person, and the fact that he was trying to change his habits for me was truly touching. The thing is I didn't want him to change too much, because too much change would mean that he wouldn't be Damon I fell in love anymore. That something I need to discuss with him, the only change that was truly needed was for him to open up to me, to not lose it and turn off emotional because it gets too much. That something I need to speak to him about before our couple time later.

The one thing that made me happy more than anything, was the fact my parents adored him. I knew my dad gave him if you hurt my daughter speech, but Damon handled this own, he sat there and assure my dad that all his intention were to make me happy. That comment alone won my mom over that's all she wanted for me to have someone to make me smile and live happily with, just like how my dad made her feel. That's all that our parents want for us, they want us to be happy, to have someone that we connect with on more levels than one. The one thing that did run through my mind while I watched my parent's wave goodbye is the fact that in time they will notice that Damon wouldn't age. To keep the secret of him being a vampire was something I could never tell them, if I was to tell them my boyfriend was a vampire I would be committed to Belleview for sure.

I drove to Elena house and parked up, I felt so bad for being late because I didn't want Elena to think my main reason for my return was Damon. Of course he played a huge part of it all but she did to, the fact that after all these years I've come to learn that I have a sister after wanting siblings my whole life. I wanted to build a bond with her, like the bond she had with Jeremy, but a brother and sister bond is totally different to sisterly bond. I just hope in time and with all this supernatural craziness that around us that we can achieve that. I need to be more focus on my surroundings because I really did get lost in the moment of moving in, then again the temptation of having such a hottie for a boyfriend didn't help either. I still can't get over the fact that he was going to let me spend most of the morning unpacking when he could do it in a minute, I have to get him back for that one.

I approached the front door and knocked, after a few moments the door opened, there stood some guy was standing with a confused look on his face. I knew that I had never seen him before, he wasn't that tall with dark blond short hair comb to one side, wearing white shirt and trouser. He really didn't look like Jenna type. What am I thinking she was dating Ric, so who was this random guy?

"Can I help you?" He spoke rather rudely towards me, which I didn't appreciate as he was in my sister home. I wasn't going to rise to his rudeness, I'm better than that I'll just be my polite self.

"I'm here to see my sister. Elena. Whose house you are in." Well that politeness went out of the window because I couldn't help but snap at him. I had no idea who this guys was, and just knowing him for a few seconds he was getting under my skin. The way he kept looking at me like I'm some kind of freak isn't going to help either. Right now I'm kind of tempted to call Damon to thrown this douche out of her house.

"Sorry did you say sister?" He practically spat out the word sister, he was getting on my nerves now, who the hell was this guy? What right did he have to question me on my relationship with Elena?

"Yes. As in Elena and I have the same mother. Now if you're done with your questions I would like to see her." He didn't move, he just stood there frowning. What was this guy deal?

"Isobel Fleming is your mother? She never told me she had another daughter. How old are you?" He knew my mom? How did he even know her? What the hell was with 20 questions he was throwing at me?

"Yes. What kind of woman would broadcasted that she had a daughter at 15 and abandon her. So I'm guessing that you knew her?" For him to be interrogating me in this way he had to know her, maybe he knew what happened to her, or give me something I can work with to find her.

"Yes knew her. I'm actually Elena father." I felt like literally needed to pick my jaw up from the floor, this guy who's been a total jerk was Elena father? I came out of my daze to see that he had moved aside and indicated for me to come in. I stood in the hallway and thought I better restarted this first meeting with him, I didn't want to be on bad terms with Elena biological father.

"I'm Siena, it's really nice to meet you..." I extended my hand towards him. A smile crept up on his face while taking mine into his to shake it.

"It's John. Come into the kitchen I'll make you a coffee." He spoke as he heading into the kitchen, maybe John could help with finding Isobel. I mean I've had it on hold for so long it would be nice to know what actually happened to her before the immortal dick Klaus comes. "Elena should be down shortly." I smiled as I took a seat at the breakfast bar, I watched as he went into the cupboard to get the coffee. I didn't want it to be all awkward silences between us, it was time for me to have a conversation while trying to get whatever information I could get from him about Isobel.

"So you and Isobel, how long were you together?" Maybe getting information from John might lead me to finding out who my biological father is, from John reaction it certainly wasn't him.

"We kind of dated on and off when we were 16." He spoke as he poured me a coffee then handed it over to me.

"So when was the last time you saw her? I know she went missing a few years ago. For the last eighteen months I've been trying to find out what happened, but I'm not having much luck." John took a seat opposite me while having this sympathetic look on his face. "Is it strange to say that I don't feel like she dead. Does that sound like I'm crazy?" Maybe I could get more information from him, I notice that his face changed while I was speaking to him from the sympathetic look to an amused one.

"No you don't sound crazy at all Siena. You have hope that's all. That not crazy..." He stopped in mid-sentence. "Good morning." He said with a bright smile I looked round to see Elena with unamused look upon her face.

"What are you doing here?" She spoke harshly. From that reaction I'm guessing that Elena likes her dad much with the tension that I felt in the room. "Siena, you finally made it in the end. Is it that hard to tear yourself from Damon these days?" I notice John stiffen up at the mention of Damon name, which was rather odd then again I maybe reading into something that nothing.

"Coffee?" He asked as he held the coffee pot, Elena shot glared at him to say you gotta be kidding me, I knew that look too well.

"We're not doing that we did that last night, no more avoiding. Why are you here?" So it's confirmed she don't like her birth dad, maybe she might even loathed him with the way she spoke and looked at him.

"I'm here to protect you that's all I can say for the moment." Maybe he was not wanting to say much maybe because I was there, but I was totally clued up with current events links with Klaus. That douche wasn't only after Elena for some stupid ritual that he also had plans for me.

"What do you mean that's all you can say?" I felt really awkward sitting in on this argument, I got up to put my cup in the sink to get away from the tension. I wanted to say something to break it up but what could I say, I didn't know John, yeah Elena may not like him for whatever reason, but just maybe he was here just to help.

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you." Okay trust was an issue between them, I looked up to see Jenna and Ric come into the kitchen. Maybe they could stop this father and daughter moment that was about to erupt into something that bad words are going to be said.

"I'm late." Jenna announced as she walked into the room with this huge grin on her face, looks like her and Ric had a late night.

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times." Ric spoke as he put his arm around her, they looked so cute together. I notice Jenna looks at John with disgust looks like she wasn't a fan of him either.

"What the hell?" Yep she defiantly didn't like john either. What was the deal with this guy? Why did no one like him?

"Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric..." He spoke to them in an upbeat tone as if the glares that all three of them were giving him amused him rather than made him feel uncomfortable.

"It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you like ever." Jenna didn't seem pleased with him being here, didn't she want Elena to have a relationship with her father?

"Well, I got in late last night Elena let me in." He spoke while looking at Elena who glared right back at him. Wow there no love lost with these guys.

"You know, I'm probably just gonna take off." Ric gave Jenna a kiss then left, maybe I should go with him this too awkward right now.

"Maybe I should go too." Elena and Jenna both looked at me, in that moment I felt that I might of said the wrong thing. The tension in this room could be cut with a knife, this wasn't what I expected coming here today. I should leave them to deal with this John problem.

"No Siena. Your actually welcome here. He isn't." Jenna spoke me while throwing daggers with her eyes to John, I could see that that comment bothered him. He gave Elena a significate look. "I'm still confused here" Jenna was trying to keep her composure.

"I decided to come back and stay for a while." John didn't seem the type to back down and it looks like Jenna wasn't going to win this battle.

"Not here, you're not." She snapped back at him. My eyes adverted to Elena who stood there looking hopeless this was the last thing she needed on top of everything else going on.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." John wasn't going to back down, he was clearly intent to stay and stick around to help Elena.

"Actually I can, as legal guardian" Jenna stood there with a smirk on her face, she was right she was there legal guardian, but John had as much rights as Elena father.

"Yeah, about that... Elena, you want me to explain the situation or would you like to do the honours?" From that response Jenna has no idea that John is actually Elena father, this is all going from bad to worst. Elena stood there looking really uncomfortable, now I'm seeing why people don't like him.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jenna was really confused at this point, and who could blame her she was in the dark about this huge secret. Why was it a secret? Why wasn't she told?

"I'm sorry, Jenna I should have told you earlier but..." I just stood there looking at all three of them waiting for this huge bomb to be dropped.

"I'm Elena's biological father. There, now you know." He left the kitchen while Jenna stood there stunned with the news that she had just learnt.

"What?!" Jenna looked at Elena with shocked and freaked out expression, this was going to be a long day I can feel it. Goodbye to normality hello to Mystic falls drama...

**Stefan P.O.V**

New York was certainly an experience but it was all worth it. I know it took a lot of convincing for Damon to go to the fund raiser but he put his heart on the line. Damon misunderstood by most but there was two people who know deep down that he was just like the rest of us that would be myself and Siena. Damon put on this persona that he doesn't care that he can't be hurt, but that wasn't him. He had put this front up for decades, and it all changed when Siena came into his life. I was finally seeing the brother I once knew, the one who cared, the one who had a heart not the heartless man he had become after Katherine betrayal. I knew deep down that Siena couldn't truly walk away from Damon, and with how Elena told me about her behaviour she was just as lost as my brother. So I had no doubt in my mind that all this would go wrong that I would have live with a miserable Damon.

When we finally at the charity event it was one of those now or never moments there was no backing out for Damon, but the look of determination on his face it looked that he wasn't going to back out. When I saw Elena can't even describe how she looked in person, breath taking, stunning, beautiful, none of those words could sum up the way she looked. I know Siena teased me with a picture, but they truly didn't do any form of justice. The moment I heard Siena sing that was something else, I never knew she had this beautifully enchanting voice. I couldn't help but glance over at my brother, he truly looked taken away by her performance. I personally think the song was about them, neither of them could be without the other. Damon shows his emotional through anger, lashing out, whereas Siena allows it all to come out in song. New York 2011 was going to be in my top moments with Siena and Damon finally back together, which I knew would happen. Siena parents were lovely people, Chrizina was taken by Damon from the get go and Tony seem a little off with him to start with, but I think that's normal for a father to that to his little girl new boyfriend you're going to be unsure.

We came back to Mystic Fall, back to reality after 3 days of being tourist in the big apple. Damon had asked Siena to move in, but of course her dad wasn't keen on the idea at first, but her mom Chrizina convinced him in the end. I actually like the idea of Siena moving in with us I know he would bring some fun into the house with her craziness. Also the fact she be able to keep Damon in check, not that she had him on some kind of leash. Siena just makes Damon see sense at time, she talks to him and somehow she get through to him which was what we needed. Especially with Klaus issue we still had going on. Elena had called me to see of Siena was still at the house because wasn't answering her phone. I went down to Damon room and walked in on them both making out. I think I'm going to be walking on many moments like this. I cough to get their attention. They both looked at me Siena giving me her beautiful smile and Damon looking rather pissed. I couldn't help but grin do you know how many times Damon had done this to me and Elena. Time for pay back Damon.

I walked back into my room and called Elena to let her know Siena will be coming over soon. I sat down and began to write in my journal. I heard Siena leave the house I had finished updating my journal I closed it. I went to put it away when I turn around I saw Damon came into my room.

"You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big save Elena and Siena move?" He didn't seem impressed whatsoever with John being back. I don't blame him John did try and kill him in few months ago in the old Gilbert building. Where most of the tomb vampires were burnt due to the Gilbert device. John wasn't my first choice but if he could help in any way it was better than nothing.

"I went to go look for Isobel and I get John instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate." We were what other options did we have? Elena and Siena put their faith in Elijah and I didn't trust him, there was something about him I could my finger on it, but I rather have the devil you know than the one you don't.

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me!" Damon really wasn't happy but I had to do something, and John felt like my only hope at the moment.

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. Elena and Siena are putting all of her faith into some deal that they have made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him because apparently he can't die!" Damon arched his brow, he knew what I just told him was true. I wasn't going to allow Elena and Siena to put their trust and faith into Elijah, yes he had come though by letting me out of the tomb. I had to find a way to get them this out of this so called deal,

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer." I really didn't want John involved in any of this as much as Damon, but what choice did we have?

"He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe, I thought you would be happy that it wasn't Isobel I got hold of. Siena still doesn't have clue about anything that has happened to her. How do you think she will take it when she finds out you turned her mom?" Damon expressions harden now with a slight worried look, he knew if Siena found out about Isobel being turned by him it might change everything between them forever. Siena needed to know the truth, there was two people who needed to tell her, and that was either Damon or Elena. The longer they both harboured this secret the worst Siena outburst will be when she finds out.

"So you think John going to help, all he going to do is cause more problems. What has he told you anyway?" He asked as he walked further into the room. "Isobel isn't that stupid to come back into town." Is that what he hoped for? If John learns of Siena what to say that he doesn't Isobel about her. "Who would thought turning Isobel would bite me in the ass." He began to walk out of my room he didn't like talk about Siena and Isobel in the same sentence you could see it made him feel uncomfortable.

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway." I didn't want to touch the subject of Isobel again Damon and I had just begun to be like brothers again and I don't want to ruin that.

"Great work Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems." Damon yelled in frustration as he walked down the hallway. I don't know what Damon expected but all I'm doing is trying to save Elena and Siena. Yes maybe he didn't agree with what I was doing all I was trying to do is find a way that doesn't lead to either of them getting hurt or worst. I had hope still that we could get through this without Klaus doing whatever he had to do with both of them. I heard phone beep, I grabbed it off the bed and saw that I had a message from Caroline

**Caroline:** _Stefan I really need to talk to you it's important, I wouldn't ask but I'm desperate x_

Caroline was a good friend never asked for much and even though there all this going on, I need to be there for her like she had been there for me countless times. So I left the house made my way to her place, I got out of the car and headed to her front door I knocked. She was at the door within a few seconds, her face looked full with worry something really bad must have happened.

"What's wrong?" For Caroline to look this way something major must have happened, and whatever it is I just hope that I'll be able to help her.

"Tyler knows about you and Damon. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word." Caroline was freaking out as she spoke. This couldn't be happening right now, I knew Tyler would have found out eventually, but not now. How did he even know about all this? Then it hit me.

"It's that woman, Jules. She had a run in with Damon." Caroline looked confused I don't think she had the pleasure of meeting her yet. She was a nasty charter, and I knew given the opportunity she would let out the truth behind Mason death.

"Tyler was so upset the look on his face, he was so betrayed." I could understand why Tyler felt like that, but he not knowing about all this was the only way to keep my brother safe. Damon and his impulsive nature brought all this on and it might literally bite him in the ass now.

"Wow, this is bad." That all I can say to that, I didn't know what I could do about all this, how was I meant to even fix this? This didn't seem like a fixable problem.

"You're not gonna tell Damon, are you?" Caroline spoke with fear in her voice. If Damon found out it would give him more reason to kill Tyler, followed by killing Caroline for even being around Tyler cause of the danger of him being a werewolf.

"No, he already wants to kill him." Damon thinks all werewolves should die, and he's not wrong to think that considering what a bite from one of them does to vampires. "Caroline. I mean, what if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed." Caroline stood there looking at me while processing everything I had just told her.

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen we have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid. You have to talk to him Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right things to say, okay? He and I... we're friends." Caroline was clearly frighten of what Damon going to do to Tyler. I had to do something, I had to go and see Tyler and reason with him somehow. It may not end up pretty but I had to try and explain everything to Tyler.

"Where are you going Stefan?" She asked as I got up to leave, Caroline looked at me with fear in her eyes, she was frighten of what would come to all this. It would be better that I talk to Tyler rather than letting Damon find out and blood would be spilled.

"I'm going to try and sort this all out." I gave her a smile before leaving the house. I made my way to my car, I knew had to somehow speak to Tyler and make sure he didn't do anything stupid. He had this impulsive nature that was the werewolf side to him, if his anger and rage takes over with what he has learnt then we are all doomed.

I had arrived at Lockwood Mansion I sunk in I could hear Carol upstairs, then I heard movement in Tyler father's office. I rushed in there Tyler was looking at the computer. Tyler sees me and tries to leave but I stop him before he could go anywhere, he needed to hear me out. Tyler needed to know the other side to the story. Jules had filled his mind that we were the bad guys. That wasn't the case things happened that I would love to have change like the death of Mason, but he wasn't exactly innocent party in all this. Katherine had twisted and manipulated him, if anyone deserved to fill Tyler rather it was Katherine.

"I'm not gonna hurt you I just want to talk." Honesty that all I wanted to I do, I didn't come here to fight I just wanted him to hear me out.

"Then why did you break in?" He yelled, his temper was fiery than ever, I needed to keep him tamed, well as tamed as I can.

"Would you have let me in otherwise?" I could hear Carol walking down the stairs, her footsteps were heading toward the office.

"Tyler?" She called, Tyler tries to leave the room but I caught him and pushes him against the wall, my face transformed I did it to scare him. I wasn't going to actually hurt him, it was to show him that right now there wasn't a moon that he was defenceless without it.

"Shhh. Not a word." I held my hand over his mouth stopping him from yelling, Tyler really did look frighten from seeing the face of my true nature,

"Tyler? I'm leaving for the memorial" Carol Called out again, a few moments later I heard the door close indicating that she had left. I still had hold of Tyler I dragged him out of the house and brought him into the woods. I thought it would be best as none can walk in on our conversation and I really didn't know where this conversation was going to go.

"Maybe we're getting off on the wrong foot here." I let go of my grip from him, he took a few steps back he looked annoyed, and had every right to be.

"What happened to Mason?" How was I going to explain this? I couldn't drop my brother in it, then again Tyler has a right to know what actually happened to Mason.

"Tyler, there's a lot for us to talk about." He tries to leave but caught him, there wasn't an option to walk away, and he was no match against me.

"I wouldn't do that without a full moon you're no match for me." I needed him to know that, so to show who had the upper hand I hit him to show he was no match against me without his full moon. Tyler has no choice but to listen, I just hope he takes into account what I tell him.

**Siena P.O.V**

That was all really awkward earlier, Jenna really didn't take well to the news that John is Elena father I kind of understood why. It turns out that Elena adoptive father Greyson was John older brother, John was the annoying younger brother who nobody liked, and his number one hater was Jenna. Jenna needed to cool off after what she had just learnt, Elena wanted to go after her but I advised otherwise. Elena should have told Jenna about John from the moment she found, but how can you drop the fact that the man you thought was your uncle is in fact your biological father. Elena family drama was a head spin, I just hope that the story behind who my biological father isn't as head spinning. I let Elena vent out, she hated that she hurt Jenna feeling I know deep down that wasn't her intension, I think the truth behind it all is that Elena was ashamed of who her father was.

Once she was done we sat down and watched TV nothing special just the normal day time crap, there had to be something we could do today. I couldn't sit here all day and watch this stuff, maybe Elena and I could go on a shopping trip. I was about to suggest the idea, but there was a knock at the door Elena got up to answer. I laid back on the couch I heard two sets of footsteps, it was probably Stefan checking on her.

"Where's John?" I heard Damon voice instead of Stefan's. I sat up on the sofa and saw him standing between the hallway and living room with this pissed off expression.

"Hello Elena, how are you today? Didn't your parents teach you manners in 1864?" He turned to me and all I could see was anger in his eyes. What was his problem with John? Elena stood beside him laughing, Damon expression didn't changed as he walked over to the couch where I was sitting.

"Yes they did Siena. But when it concerns John Gilbert my manners go out of the door." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as he sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm assuming you don't like this John guy either, but you really don't have to be rude to Elena." That really annoyed me more than anything, there was no need for that rudeness regardless of whatever hatred he may have to John. "What's the deal with everyone hating him? I mean I know the reason why Elena and Jenna do. You don't like him and I could tell Ric didn't either, is he 'Mystic Falls bad guy'" I just didn't understand why John was most hated, was there something I was missing to all this?

"It's a long story. Which will be explained to you soon." Everything was always explained at a later date, why couldn't he just tell me? Soon will never come I knew that, so if he wasn't going to tell me I could find out from someone else.

"Hello Elena how are you this fine day? Where John?" Damon asked sarcastically I looked at him before punching his arm for the sarcasm. "Ouch. That actually hurt, have you been lifting weights?" I knew I didn't hurt him that punch probably felt more like a flick to him. Once again I rolled my eyes and sat back into the couch.

"He's not here, he left I don't know where he went he just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad and then took off." Elena told him with frustration in her voice while Damon mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"That's public knowledge now?" Didn't everyone know already? I know Jenna didn't I witness all that with a front row seat.

"Well he announced to me as soon as I told him I was Elena sister." Elena stood there looking uncomfortable with what I had just said. "I know John not everyone number one fan, but at least you know who your father is that he wants to be a part of your life." John maybe a jerk but at least he man up and is willing to take that responsibility of being a father. "I would love to know who the hell he is. Maybe when I do finally find Isobel I could ask." The first thing I notice was that the looks on Elena and Damon faces had changed from laughter to worry.

"Are you okay about all this?" Damon asked looking directly at Elena, he showing his caring side to her which is a lot better than being rude and untoward to her feelings.

"Yeah Jenna's head spinning, but I'm okay." Jenna and Elena were close, and I think she wasn't happy that it was John who dropped the bomb shell.

"He said what he was doing here?" That the burning question apparently everyone wanted to know what made him come here.

"No...You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me and Siena." Elena responded a little unsure. What I wanted to know is how John was planning on helping us.

"Do you believe him?" Damon asked maybe Elena thought maybe John motive are honourable.

"No. I don't believe him for a second." Elena had a hard expression there was some really trust issue with John, as he had the same trust issue with her from what I understood earlier.

"Me neither." Damon agreed with her, they never agree on anything so what has John done to everyone I've spoken to pissed them all off?

"What are we gonna do?" Elena looked at him looking for an answer, as much as they are getting along I don't see Damon coming up with a great solution in regards to John.

"Kill him." Damon said flatly. This was beyond ridiculous, I get he didn't like John but he was Elena father if they liked it all not.

"Right that my que to leave." Elena maybe wasn't offended by that, but I was. Not everything needs to be resolved by the death of someone, John a dick I get it, his probably done bad things, but until I know the whole story I'm not going to agree that the guy should die.

"Siena I'm joking. Okay, I'm a little serious." Damon stood in front of me blocking my path, I rolled my eyes before bypassing him headed for the front door.

"Siena don't get mad. I'm not gonna hurt him, I'm the good guy now, remember?" I stopped before opening the door and looked at him.

"Well let's see how long you can be the good guy." I gave him a cheeky grin, I didn't want to be arguing with him, but nor did I want him killing John because they had some kind of bad blood.

"What does that mean?" Elena was confused with the whole 'good guy' phase, what was there to not understand Damon trying to change not act on his impulse.

"I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father." I couldn't help but laugh, Damon didn't like this John and I can't imagine him having some civil conversation. I was done with this conversation, I walked out and made my way to the car.

"Siena where are you going?" Damon asked he always wanted to know where I was and who I was with, it was sweet that he was concerned but this was Mystic Falls nothing was going to happen to me. I could look after myself I've lived in a city my whole life and survived.

"I'm going to the grill. Is that ok with you master." I spoke as I unlocked the car. I get he wanted to know where I was going at times, but this place was tiny not many places I could actually go.

"I thought we were only using the whole master calling for the bedroom." He stood on the other side of the open driver door with a smirk in his face.

"In your dreams Salvatore. Remember you're my bitch." I heard Elena roared into laughter while Damon was fighting back a smile.

"Wait, I'm coming with you" Elena called out she got her jacket and headed out of the door, I was about to get in when Damon had his arms around my waist.

"You do know I'm not your bitch." He spoke as he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. I think I may have bruised his ego with that comment.

"I'll see you later." I got in the car and rolled down my window as he was about to get in his car "Love you my little bitch." Damon shook his head while Elena was giggling beside me.

On the drive to the Grill Elena asked me to stop at the local store to get something. I told her I would wait for her, but she told me that she would meet me at the grill when she was done. I drove over to the grill I parked up and walked in I headed for the bar and ordered a bourbon. I sat on the bar stool taking in what Elena had told me in the car ride she told me about how there was some Gilbert device that her ancenter built to harm vampires it let out high pitch frequency. On the night of the 150 Mystic Founders parade this was used to capture all the vampires from the tomb that Damon had opened to get Katherine out. Bonnie was meant to deactivate it but didn't, and Damon ended up in the basement of the old Gilbert office where John set the basement on fire killing all the vampires, but Stefan saved his brother before he was barbequed.

My drink was brought over I smiled at him I took a sip. I thought things only got complicated when I came into town, nope this small little town was filled with dark secrets. There was one thing I didn't get, and that was the whole thing about vervain, then she spoke about compulsion. I really need to talk to Damon about all this vamp stuff. Which made me I wonder if he had ever used compulsion on me? I looked up and saw Jenna and Ric sitting at a table, I got up and walked over to them.

"Hey guys is it ok to join you?" I didn't want to intrude on a romantic moment, I know Ric and Jenna don't get much time to do those kind of things.

"Of course Siena." Jenna insisted and I took a seat in the booth. Jenna still looked a little upset from the news she heard earlier. "I can't believe it. Elena is my sister's husband's brother's daughter and her mother is my boyfriend's deceased wife. You can't make this stuff up." Jenna was right that was pretty messed up, no wonder why she can't her mind around it all.

"It's definitely a little overwhelming, but she still Elena your niece." Nothing had really changed, Elena was still Elena, the girl that Jenna knew from birth just because John declared his entitlement of being her father didn't mean anything.

"Of course she will always be that. But I can't believe that they kept it a secret how is it even possible to keep a secret like that?" Jenna should have known, she's family, so about all this she did have a fair point. Speak of the devil and he shall appear John enters the grill and comes and joins us.

"Hey you three. Do you think I can join you?" Jenna and Alaric didn't seem too happy about it, and I wasn't in the mood to listen to John after everything I had learnt about why everyone dislikes him.

"Do you have to?" Jenna protested.

"I guess I don't have to but might as well. Look who's here." I looked to see who he was on about Damon and Elena walked in, they seemed to be having an intense conversation. They both walked over to our table Damon with a huge smile, while Elena seemed deep in thought.

"John, buddy, how have you been?" Really Damon you're playing nice? My feeling about John had changed especially with the fact that John nearly had him killed. I know I wasn't on the scene at that time, but that wasn't the point. What if John come back to finish what he didn't get the chance to.

"I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing I had to move away from this situation, I got up from the booth and went back to the bar. I think it's best for me to keep my distance and not hear the fake small talk.

"So your Damon latest love interest then?" I heard John's voice from beside me, what was this guy deal? I just moved because I wanted to get away from him, now his stalked me to the bar.

"Why would it concern you who Damon dates?" I picked up my drink and took a sip and glanced over at Damon. He was looking over intensely like he was trying to listen in on our conversation.

"Isobel and I were very close. She wouldn't want you to be with a dangerous man like Damon." Who did this guy think he was? Coming here telling me about Isobel approving of my relationship, I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Listen up John. One: I know what Damon is, and it doesn't bother me in the slightest. Two: If Isobel walked through that door right now telling who I can and can't be with, I'll tell her the same thing as I'm going to tell you. She gave up any rights to have any say in my life when she gave me away. So don't dare give me your mom would be disappointed in you crap." John seemed a little lost for words, I felt a pair of arms around my waist I turned around to see that it was Damon.

"So John, rumour has it that you know a lot and won't say anything." Damon spoke to John in civilised manner which he didn't deserve. John stood there looking back and forth between us as if he wanted to say something but held back.

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires and according to Stefan. That's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an original has compelled her to stay there." I totally forgot about Kitty Kat, I wonder how she doing, hopefully rotting well.

"Only because all of the vervain has left her system. Stefan and I on the other hand are chock full." Again with this vervain thing, from what I'm kind of understanding is that it something that blocks compulsion.

"You guys are drinking vervain?" John arched his brow, why was he so shocked about it?

"It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger. So if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep." At this point I began to chuckle because I knew that this was hard for Damon to keep up with appearances. If I knew earlier what I knew now I would have been Damon cheerleader rather than defend John.

"Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you. Damon that I can count on you. Then we'll talk." John walked away. What is the deal with everyone having trust issue?

"Are you ok? I heard what he said to you." I turned to him and frowned. How the hell did he hear what our conversation was about?

"How did you hear?" He smiled as he pointed to his ear.

"Vampire hearing, you know we can hear from quite a distance. I was listening in because you didn't look comfortable." He leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss then pulled away. "That's for defending me." He spoke lovely as he moved a strand of my hair placing it behind my ear, of course I would defend him.

"You're welcome. But who the hell does he think he is throwing Isobel name into all this." I saw Damon tense up a little at the mention of Isobel name.

"Look don't worry about John. Defiantly don't listen to any of his crap. Okay." He stated firmly, I nodded in agreement, Damon was right John was probably causing trouble.

"Damon what's Vervain? And compelling?" Damon seemed surprise I had mention it, he hesitated for a moment he was probably thinking how to explain it all to me.

"Well princess. Compelling is something we can do to human. We can make them do things against their will. We also can erase their memory too." I felt my jaw drop, knowing that vampires can use some kind of mind control, making people do things they many not want to do.

"Have you ever used it on me before?" I was scared to hear the answer, but I had to know if ever done that to me. He took a gulp of his drink then sighed.

"Do you remember that night you were meant to go out with Elena." I nodded my head, I remember how I was all ready to go partying and been told Jenna had an accident. "Well you did go out, but not with Elena, it was Katherine. At the time you didn't know the difference. You called me like 2 in the morning telling me you were hurt and losing blood. I came and I found you on the ground with so much blood around you, your heart was barely beating. So I gave you some of my blood to heal you." I tried to processes everything he had told me, trying to recall any of that but it was all a blank to me, I recall that I spent the night with Damon. He placed his hand on my cheek. "I was really scared seeing you like. I thought I nearly lost you when put you in the car. I saw the bite mark on your neck was healed." Did I just hear this correctly that I had his blood, and it heal me?

"Hold on. Why did your blood heal me?" He gave me a half smile. I knew he kind of felt a little uncomfortable about this conversation but I needed to get my head around all this.

"Vampire blood heals humans, but if they were to die with vampire blood in their system they will start the transitioning into one." I felt my mouth form an 'O', all of this sound complicated.

"So what happened after?" He took in a deep breath, this was difficult for him to talk about, but I needed to know what happen cause I had no recollection of any of this.

"I bought you home and placed you in my room. I cleaned you up, and put you in one of my shirts. I went to speak to Elena I suggested I would compel you. I didn't want you remembering that awful experience. And I didn't want you to know who I really was. I thought as soon as find out what a monster I was you would leave." I watched as Damon face sadden, there has never been a moment before knowing and even after that I've ever thought of him being a monster.

"Thank you. I know I should be mad at you from hiding it from me, but I'm not I understand your reason." A huge smile appeared on his face, I'm happy that he got that off his chest I didn't want there to be secrets between us.

"You too good to be true sometimes Siena." I could hear the sincerity in his voice, I guess I surprise him with my actions, but not all Damon intension are of bad nature.

"Well you know me I'm just so perfect." I fluttered my lashes at him as I spoke, he stood there laughing before wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I'll explain everything else later on our first date." I felt my eyes widen, I had totally forgot about that agreement that we made, the excitement of not knowing what a first date with Damon was going to be like gave me butterflies.

"Really! Where are we going?" The excitement was clearly shown in my voice, which obviously pleased Damon as he stood there grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Don't worry about that. All you need to do is be ready for 9 ok." He gave me another kiss, I knew whatever Damon has planned it's going to a perfect first date.

**Damon P.O.V**

Siena was asking me questions earlier about vampire abilities I did explain a few things to her but I will go into more detail with her later. I am going to be taking Siena on out official first date which I promise her I would when we were in New York. I had the perfect night planned I just hope Siena liked it, I want to make this date special I just hope that it's up to expectations. I know I'm a lucky man having her as my girl, just look at the way she stuck up for me against John. She put him in his place and trying to use the Isobel card backfired on him, Siena will not manipulated, she's strong minded and will do things that she wants. I watched as Elena and Siena were playing pools while I was sitting at the bar. I liked the fact that the both of them were making such an effort to know one another, if none knew of their history you would of guess they had been in each other lives for months. I saw Jenna comes over with some woman.

"So, my friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore, this is..." Once I looked at her friend I knew exactly who she was, she was that news lady on channel five.

"I know you. The news lady." She seemed impressed that I knew her, her face was always plastered on the news who could miss that.

"Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" From across the bar I saw Elena and Siena were standing by bar looking over, I wasn't going to jeopardize my relationship for a flirty reporter.

"My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you" I got up from my stool and walked over to Siena and Elena.

"You totally blew her off" Elena said. What would she of preferred that I flirted back... no, no, no I'm a one woman man. I'm with Siena now and I've just got her back not going to mess it up.

"I'm steering clear of women. Remember Elena I'm in a loving relationship with your sister" I told her with a smile then I turned to Siena.

"You didn't have to be rude" Siena added I looked at her, was she being for real.

"Trust me, it's in the best interest of women everywhere to know I'm taken" she had a grin on her face and came closer to me wrapping her arm around my neck looking into my eyes so lovingly.

"That's good thing to hear" she pressed her lips into mine a tiny spark went along my bottom lip she pulled away slowly. I saw over her shoulder Andie didn't seem too happy oh dear... sometimes life sucks.

"Stefan? What is it?" Elena was speaking on the phone to Stefan she walked out of the grill to speak to him.

"What was that about?" Siena asked, I didn't have clue but I'm sure we will find out.

"I don't know but I think we will find out soon" I had a feeling that there was something wrong

Elena walked back in she stopped at the main door for the restroom and indicated for us to go. Siena and followed her she went into the ladies. Elena began to explain how Tyler had found out that Stefan, Caroline and I are vampires. Also the fact I killed Mason he got all this information from the one and only bitch Jules. Stefan had spent most of the afternoon talking sense into Tyler and now Jules had kidnapped Caroline they are torturing while we speak. They won't stop until they have Tyler...Freaking great!

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" I was really pissed no... I was f**king pissed.

"Stefan was worried that you..." I cut Elena off.

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, it's what's need to happen" I was raising my voice now Siena looked worried now.

"No Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?" Siena concerned about Tyler she didn't even know him that well.

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's win-win and why are you trying to save Tyler for? You don't even know him that well Siena" her face soften she touched my arm.

"Damon I'm telling you leave Tyler out of this for 3 reason 1:being he never chose to be what he is 2:he is Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy friend even mine 3: I'm trying to save you I don't want you doing something stupid by killing another werewolf. Then another one comes after you again and this time you might actually be the one who gets bit" she tried to keep her voice steady towards the end. Out of the 3 the third on hit me the most because I saw how much it would hurt Siena if that happened and I couldn't do that to her.

"Damon please, okay? Too many people are dead" Elena pleaded now. I was getting tag teamed by the both of them and it pissed me off what did they think they fluttered there lashes I'll cave in.

"You need to stop doing that" I said looking at Siena she frowned.

"Doing what?" she asked looking even more confused.

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking" her jaw dropped she was stunned by my reply.

"Be the better man, Damon" Elena added then the door opened and John enters. Oh this really isn't my day.

"Do you mind?" I told him, why the hell did he have to come in here.

"What's going on?" he ask looking at all three of us.

"Nothing" Elena told him flatly.

"It doesn't look like nothing" looking at Elena intensely. My focus went to Siena she stood there with the same expression but she has to understand sometimes things can't always go in her favour.

"Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out" right now I wanted to rip him apart the only thing that stopped was Siena and Elena being there.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back" Elena reminded me.

"We don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it" I told her I looked at Siena she hadn't said a word I turned around to look at John.

"First dad duty: ground your daughter. Keep her here" I told him he nodded.

"I'm coming with you" Elena told me, like I was really going to bring her along.

"No, no, no, no, no I'm with Damon on this one. No, stop, stop. You're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on" John told her while holding on to her.

"Siena I'll drop you off at the house if you want to go home" I notice she was biting her bottom lip

"No you go. I'll make my own way see you whenever you're done" she walked pass me. I left John and Elena and went into the bar I looked round looking for Siena but she wasn't there. I went outside and she had driven off already great Damon freaking great.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I bought Tyler back to his house he seemed to of calmed down a little. I think it was because I suggested to go back to his house, we went back into his father office and both sat on either sofa.

"Look, about Caroline, no matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove, you're gonna want that girl on your side. She's your friend, stop being a dick to her" stating the facts to him he seemed to be listening.

"I thought vampires hated werewolves" he told me smugly well he did know some stuff.

"That's some sort of leftover idea from another time. It doesn't have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school we have the same friends we keep the same secrets. This can work, Tyler. I mean, it's your home, it's my home too. I want this to work" I did want this to work this was all new to Tyler he know anything different, Tyler's phone rings he answers it.

"Help, help!" I snatched the phone and threw it on the desk.

"Whose number was that? Damn it Tyler! I'm trying to save your life. Can't you see that?" was he that stupid that he didn't see that if I wanted to hurt him or kill him I would of done it by now.

"You want to be friends, great, we're friends. Will you go now?" he told me sarcastically.

"I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that" my phone rings was Caroline calling I answer.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"That depends. How badly do you want to keep her alive" it wasn't Caroline voice down the phone.

"Who is this?" I demanded

"Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?" she replied back. I knew who it was now with her mentioning Damon.

"Jules? Where's Caroline?" I knew it was her as soon as she mentioned Damo

"You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it" I didn't know how to fix it.

"Where is she?" I demanded I hope she hadn't done anything to Caroline I swear...

"Right here want proof?" I hear her walking "He needs proof" I hear Caroline screaming in pain.

"What's happening?" Tyler asked concerned, now he was worried?

"Hurt her again and you're dead" I meant every word of it Caroline didn't deserve any of this.

"I hurt her again and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies" she told me then hung up.

I had called Elena to let her know what had happened she told me she was with Damon and Siena and should fill them in on what had happened. I know Damon was going to take this well at all. I was right I had an abusive phone call from Damon he was pissed. I told him the location we had to go to he told me he would be there as quick as possible. Tyler and I were walking through the woods he hadn't said much to me since he found out Caroline had been taken by his new friend. I really hoped Caroline was ok. I stopped I was holding on to Tyler I could see Jules.

"I know you're out there" she called out I walked out of the woods with Tyler. She looked at Tyler and gave him a reassuring look.

"Where's Caroline?" I asked she smirked.

"Locked up tight" she said with a grin. Jules was really enjoying this. I saw Tyler in the corner of my eye looking frighten.

"Let her go and I'll release Tyler it doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules" Ishe could have Tyler all I wanted I Caroline to be with me safely.

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?" she told me arching her brow, I knew what she meant she was talking about what happened to Mason.

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt" I was trying to reason with her.

"I'm not leaving without Tyler" she demanded, it was Tyler choice what he wanted to do.

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Caroline" which was true Tyler had to make his own choice not be forced.

"My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline" Damon said coming out of nowhere.

"Let go of Tyler" Jules demanded.

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you" Damon taunted her, he was right she had not chance against either of us.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy" she teased back to Damon. She whistles and a lot of people, arrive around us. They had stakes, crossbows and fire this really didn't look good "Let's try this again. Give us Tyler" Damon looks at Tyler.

"You heard her Go...Get over there" Damon pushes Tyler towards her and Tyler joins Jules.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" one of the guys asked. Oh please don't do anything stupid Damon.

"Uh, that'd be me" Damon responds while raising his hand, Damon really?

"Boys, make sure that one suffers" Damon looks at me with smug expression.

"We can take them" he said still looking at me, I weren't too sure about that.

"I don't know about that" I told him there was quite a few of them.

"Well then..." Damon rushes over Jules but she jumps on the top of the RV, Tyler's had gone inside. One of them men tries to burn me but I took it from him and burned two werewolves. One of the werewolves jumps on Damon but he rips his heart out before he gets to him. I killed another werewolf then another one throws a stake at me I caught it. I'm fighting with one of the werewolves and drove a stake through his body. Another one throw an arrow at me caught it and threw it at him and it went into his neck the werewolf falls on the floor. I felt a stake go through my back I fell to the floor. Damon fights with the one who told the other wolves to make Damon suffer but Jules come and shoots him with a wooden bullet he falls to the floor.

Caroline come out of the RV but Jules catches her, pushes her against the RV and puts a gun to her back. I saw Tyler come out and looks at Caroline but he doesn't do anything. The guy fighting with Damon takes a stake and is about to kill Damon. Then he suddenly screams and the other werewolves too they all take their heads between their hands and fall on the floor.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked in confusion that was a good question.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler asked. Jonas Elijah Witch appears He's casting a spell on the werewolves. Damon and I get up.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena and Siena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now" Caroline came over to where Damon and I where and all three of us rushed off

That was a real close call, I never thought I would say this but right now I was happy about the deal Elena and Siena had with Elijah because it saved our lives tonight. Damon had left us to go and see Siena apparently they had a disagreement. He wanted to go and fix it I think there was going to be many of those disagreement to come. I was taking Caroline home she was really shaken up I walked her up to her porch

"So is your mom home?" I asked her, I didn't know if it would be a good idea her being alone.

"No, she's at work" she told me trying to smile.

"I can come in if you want me to" I told her, even or a little while so she calmed down.

"I'm fine, Stefan" she began to open the door.

"You don't have to pretend with me anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight" I spoke to her in a caring tone; she had been through a lot.

"I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself" she tried to speak little more confident.

"Sure you can" I gave her a smile Caroline had changed a lot since becoming a vampire she had evolved.

"I just really want to go shower so..." I nodded, he had been through a great deal maybe I weren't the right person to comfort her.

"Okay" I told her and smile.

"Good night" she gave me a half smile.

"Good night" She closes the door.

I left and began to make my way to Elena I wanted to make sure she was ok and for her to know everything went ok. Well I say ok I mean we are alive. As I approached the house I heard a few harsh words exchanged between Elena and John. As I walked in I saw John leave Elena was crying. She turns her head and sees me she rushes into his arms.

"Elena" I asked with concern for her to cry it must have been real intense argument.

"Are you okay?" I placed my hand on her face. I didn't like it when I saw her crying.

"I'm fine" I told her with a smile.

"Did you hear that? I don't believe him, Stefan. I just don't. What happened tonight? How's Caroline?" I think Elena need to take her mind off John and that argument.

"I could use your help" I told her she arched her brow. I spoke to Elena about my idea she thought it was good idea she called Bonnie and we went to pick her up and headed to Caroline house. I parked up and the girls got out to I went to her front door and Elena and Bonnie stood out of sight I knocked on the door Caroline opened it.

"What's going on?" she asked looking a little frightens; I could tell she had been crying.

"I was a bit worried about you after everything you went through tonight" I told her, she looked frighten still.

"I'm fine" she responded, a typical girl thing to say when they aren't fine.

"Good but just in case. I brought some back up" her face looked confused Elena and Bonnie come to the door both carrying pillow and bags.

"We're gonna slumber in" Elena told her in a caring voice she was really worried about her after what Caroline went through.

"We haven't done it in ages" Bonnie added both of them stepped into the house Caroline cries. All three of them hugged each other. Elena looks at me and mouthed 'love you I mouthed back 'love you'. I left the girls I knew Caroline needed this she had been through hell of a lot today. A friend is someone who understands your past, and believes in your future and accepts who you are that is what those three girls had a bond that would never be broken.

**Damon P.O.V**

After leaving Stefan I started to make my way back to the house I wanted to make sure Siena was ok, I know she was little upset when she left the grill earlier. I parked up and Siena car was in the drive way so she was home thankfully. I can't believe I'm going to say this but if it weren't for the deal Siena and Elena had with Elijah. Stefan and I might have never got out of there alive. I wouldn't be coming home to Siena right now. I really need to control my temper around her and stop snapping. I just got annoyed with the both of them having high expiation of me. I opened the door and walked in I heard movement in my bedroom Siena was up there. I heard a knock at the door I went to open the door John was standing there really last person I wanted to see tonight.

"What do you want?" I asked him in hard tone. I just wanted to spend the night with my girlfriend not having him turn up at my door.

"We didn't finish our conversation" he told me smugly, he was really pushing it with me now.

"I'll bite" John walked into the house talk about rude I didn't tell him to come in.

"I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena and also Siena as she is Isobel daughter too" wow what up with John tonight?

"I agree with that statement" Protecting Siena and Elena was top of my list too.

"So I come bearing gifts" He opens a towel there was a dagger and a vial. Why the hell was he showing me that?

"What is that?" frowning at him,

"This is how you kill an original? In this vial, is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the originals? The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plugged into their heart" I took the dagger, wow John you have surprised me tonight.

"How do you know all this, John?" I asked while arching my brow.

"Isobel. She's very good at finding out things but of course you know that" again with the smug voice, it sounded like he was keeping in contact with her.

"Where is Isobel?" I asked I'm worried she just going to pop up and Siena hadn't been told anything about her.

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting. Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Siena and Elena concerned, you and I are on the same side" then he walks off leaving me there little dumb struck.

I closed the door and placed the dagger and vial in a draw. I began to walked up stairs I could hear Siena singing quietly. I walked into our room and she wasn't in bed. I followed her voice which lead me to the bathroom. She was in the bath tub she had laid out candles round the room giving it a glow. While she laid back with bubbles around her with a glass of wine on the side. I notice she had her eyes closed with headphone on while she was singing along she looked so beautiful laying there. I approached her and knelt down by the tub I leant forward and kissed her lips softly and pulled away slowly. She open her eyes and I was surprised she smiled at me.

"Hey Salvatore" she said in a very cheerful tone while she took out her headphones. I really thought that she would be still mad.

"Hey Beautiful" she sat up in the tub still smiling I think she was a little tipsy "Bella how much have you had to drink?" she began to giggled.

"Ermm... I stopped counting on my fourth glass" I chuckled while shaking my head I think I need to get a lock in the wine cellar.

"I'm sorry about earlier" I told her sincerity. I really felt bad for what I said to her. I know Siena just want me to be the better person at times.

"Damon it's fine I have to deal with your mood swings there not point in me fighting with it. You know what was worrying me. I didn't know if you were going to be coming home tonight" when she said that I felt slight pain in my chest that could of happened. I'm always to hot headed to think about what my actions lead to.

"Bella I'm fine though and Caroline safely home now. Can I ask you do something for me?" she tilted her head to one side and smiled.

"Depends what does it involve me doing?" I really couldn't help but fall more in love with her every time I saw her.

"It involves you coming with me. I want to take you somewhere" she began to grin.

"Oooo where you taking me?" she asked while she got out of the tube then wrapping a towel around herself.

"It's a surprise" She picked up her glass of wine and walked into the bedroom. I got up and followed her and sat on the bed.

"How do I need to dress?" she turned to me arching her brow. I think she was trying to find out where I was going to take her.

"Wear something warm Bella" she nodded she went over to the draws and pulled out some black underwear and began to put them on. I just sat there admiring my gorgeous girlfriend. She got changed into light washed tight fitted Jeans with black fitted tee shirt and a pair of back pair of heels with a cropped black leather jacket.

"Right. I'm ready Salvatore...take me to destination unknown" I got up from the bed and walked up to her.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her, she arched her brow.

"Mmmm... that a good question..." I felt my jaw drop "I'm joking Damon of course I trust you" I picked her up quickly in my arms bridal style she gasped.

"Will you keep your eyes closed for me. Until I tell you to open them?" she smiled wrapping her arms around my neck then closed her eye. I ran using my vampire speed for about 5 minutes. I stopped Siena still had her eyes closed and she was holding on to me for dear life. "Bella you can open your eyes" she slowly opened them and looked into my eyes and smiled

"That was little scary" I kissed her on the forehead and then placed her down on the ground gently "Where are we Damon?" she asked as she was looking around. I extended my and for her to hold it.

"Follow me it's not far" we walked for a few minutes then stopped.

"Oh my god Damon this I beautiful" I took her to the top of the falls she went the edge looking down.

"Wow" she turned around with a smile "How come you bought me here?" she asked walking back towards me.

"Well I was meant to take you on our first date tonight. Unfortunately what happened with Caroline I couldn't take to you to the fancy restaurant I booked. But my intentions were to bring you here after. I just wanted to give you part of our first date" she had such a smile on her face.

"Damon this is perfect" she put her arms around my neck then stretched up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me after a few moments I pulled away she was still smiling. I held her hand and bought her over to a large rock that was on the edge on the falls. We both sat down with Siena sitting in front of me with her head leaning on my chest.

"Wow the stars look beautiful up here" I looked down at her she was gazing into the sky. I began to show her all the different constellations she was really amazed by them all. I had explained to her about what vervain does and she did ask a lot of questions about it which was fine. I told her I wanted her to start wearing it even though nothing had happened to her. I just felt better knowing she had it on her and I had the perfect thing I wanted to give her.

We spoke in more detail about vampires what our abilities are weakness. She did admit to me that she was scared about Klaus coming and she felt that Elijah intention weren't what they seemed. But Elena and her wanted some form of guarantee that the people she loved were safe. That was the reason why they made the deal. When I told her that Elijah witch had saved us tonight she gave me the told you so speech. I started to argue with her then she cut me off.

"Damon please I just wanna be in this moment" she turned to kiss me passionately wrapping her arms around me causing me to fall back enjoying the moment. Love is a perfect moment in an imperfect world.


	17. Romantic Escape

**Elena P.O.V**

Yesterday may have been one of the worst days ever. Firstly with John turning up and increasing the tension in the house by blurting that he was my biological father. Which didn't go down well with Jenna as I never actually got around to tell her, I just didn't know how to even break that news to her. Right now she feels hurt and betrayed as she was the last to know, I wanted to try and fix things with her but Siena suggested that I should give her time to cool down. I was grateful to have Siena around because she always knew what to say to make me feel at ease with an awkward situation. Of course the news of John return got around and his number one hater aka Damon was on the war path to murder him, but Siena had that situation under control. I loved to see how happy she was after everything that had happen, and as much as I'm not Damon fan he makes my sister happy that's all that matters.

Siena couldn't wrap around in her mind of why John had such a hate fan club, and Damon didn't want to explain to her. Maybe because he knew that if he started to explain the whole situation he might slip up the fact that our mom wasn't dead, but in fact a vampire who was turn by him. I think that Damon biggest fear that when Siena learns of all this it would change everything for the worst, and in all honestly that's my fear too. So I thought to give her a run down about everything what had happened of course I excluded the parts that had any connection to Isobel. Once Siena knew everything her attitude changed and she totally understood why there was so much friction. When John tried to tell Siena about how Isobel wouldn't have approved of her relationship with Damon she surly set him straight, like who did he think he is trying to get involved in her life.

The John issue was nothing compared to what I found out later in the day from Stefan, apparently Tyler had learnt everything about Mason disappearance through Jules. That wasn't the worst part of it, because Stefan had taken Tyler to try and explain the whole situation from our view Jules decided to kidnap Caroline. This was all getting out of control, the worst part was when Damon learnt all this he was on full vengeance mode to kill Tyler. Of course Siena was trying to make him see sense that killing Tyler wasn't an option, the thing that I admire about her so much is the fact that she wasn't saying it all because he was our friend, but the fact she was trying to save Damon from himself. I tried to courage him also to be the better man, but he totally lost it.

So Siena went off being upset about the situation that happened, while I was kept behind by John at Damon request. I wasn't happy about this as my friends were all endanger including Stefan, so I had to sit around expecting to hear the worst. It turned out the deal with Elijah went in our favour as his witch literally saved their lives. Stefan was concerned about Caroline after the ordeal she went through with those werewolves torturing her, he suggested that Bonnie and I stay with her to make sure she was okay. Of course when we turned up Caroline had this big brave face in front of Stefan tell him that she was fine, but both Bonnie and I knew she was far from it. As soon as she saw us she caved in and let her emotions out. What I came to realise that night was that I really did have the sweetest boyfriend ever.

We had a great sleep over, it really felt like old time, you know before all this craziness came into our lives when we were all normal teenagers. Our night consisted of eating ice cream, watching Caroline favourite move the Note book for the million time, but it made her happy that all that mattered. I couldn't even tell you what time we fell asleep, but right now with the sunlight filling up in the room I didn't want to wake up. I heard my phone ringing, I reach out to grab it, and as I did I fell out of Caroline bed as I answer it.

"Hello?" I was still half a sleep I didn't even see who calling cause I was still exhausted, I knew that ringing would have woken up Caroline and Bonnie.

"Elena!" Caroline moaned as I started to climb out of the bed, I guessed that with her super vampire hearing she would woke up.

"How was the slumber party?" As soon as I heard Stefan voice on the other end I couldn't help but smile. I woke myself up and left the room as I didn't want to hear Caroline moan.

"Good and much needed... When can you and I have one?" A slumber party with Stefan sounded kind of perfect right now, and something I think we both needed. Just the two of us to get away from all this drama and be a normal couple that sounded good to me.

"That can be arranged." He spoke flirtatiously down the phone. I didn't need any more convincing I would leave right now if that meant we had alone time.

"Okay! Now... Today... Take me far, far away." A perfect day would be me and Stefan away from all of this, no friends, no family just no drama. It might sound selfish considering most of the drama is related to myself, but I just want to be a normal 17 year old girl who has a selfish day with her boyfriend.

"Even with everything that's going on?" I know right now I was behaving very Elena Gilbert like, but I didn't care we needed some time on our own.

"Because of everything that's going on." I just want a day to forget the fact that Klaus going to be coming for Siena and myself, that John here stirring up trouble, and Jenna not pleased with me.

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with dodging your father who just got into town?" Stefan hit the nail on the head, the biggest reason was John. I wanted to avoid John at all cost, since his return he has got my blood boiling, actually he got everybody's blood boiling.

"Uh, this has everything to do with that." Stefan knew me to well and there was no need to lie to him about my motives about all this, he knew the history between John and I.

"Well, in that case, where would you like to go?" I couldn't help but smile a day just me and him. I suggested that we go to the Lake house my parents owned. I knew it wasn't too far from here, and it was in the middle of nowhere. A perfect for our couple retreat. Just what I wanted Stefan and I and no one else.

**Damon P.O.V**

Last night went better than I expected, spending time with Siena forgetting about all the problems we have in our lives, was the perfect way to end a crappy day. I just wanted to make her happy that was and is my goal, I know that I won't always do that but I want to see more being happy than sad. From our conversation we had there something that niggles in the back of my mind, and that was the fact of how long I have with her. Klaus is coming whether it's in couple of days, or couple of week even months, we just didn't know. I didn't know how much time I actually had left, I will fight till my last breath for Siena, but what if the outcome doesn't go in my favour? What if he takes her and I never see her again. I know that would destroy me in so many ways, I know that I shouldn't be thinking like that, but there no point in me being disillusioned about all this. There is a possibility that we might not win this fight against Klaus, and knowing that terrified me. Of course these were things that are in the back of my mind that I will not say out loud, or shear with anyone. I do not want anyone knowing how vulnerable I really was about this situation of the chance of losing Siena.

Here I was with those thoughts running through my mind as I have my beautiful girl in my arms, I shouldn't be thinking like this. It's just when you've lived a life where more bad hands have been dealt than good you're expecting the worst to happen. To meet a girl and to feel these strong emotions in such a short space of time terrified me, but at the same time I liked that feeling when I look at her and just see home. I used to think that people who say it was love at first sight was something people used to say to swoon the other person. I could not tell you if I loved Siena the first moment I saw her, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at her walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish. You don't know the true meaning of it until it hits you, it feels like a thunderbolt. When love strikes someone like lightning, so powerful and intense it can't be denied. It's beautiful and messy, cracking a chest open and spilling their soul out for the world to see. It turns a person inside out, and there's no going back from it. Once the thunderbolt hits, your life is irrevocably changed.

"What is the time is it?" Siena spoke groggily breaking me out of my trail of thought. "Why do I feel like I have a hang over?" She spoke as she cuddled up to me nuzzling her nose into my neck, the warmth of her nose touching my cool skin sent a shiver down my spine. I couldn't help but smile, and embrace her back, all those negative thoughts about her being taken away from me faded away.

"It's coming up to 9. The reason you have a hangover is that you apparently lost count after fourth glasses of wine." She raised her head to look at me with one eye open looking a little confused it looks like that Siena can't handle wine.

"Oh yeah. I remember." She buried her head back into my neck and groaned, I couldn't help but chuckle because Siena with a major hangover was too comical. "I am never drinking wine ever again. We've officially broken up." I didn't think Siena was much of a wine drinker, she could drink half a bottle of bourbon and feel fine the next day. It looks like I need to do my boyfriend duties and make my girl feel better.

"What about I make you breakfast." She poked her head up, and had a beaming smile appear on her face, food seems to be the answer to cure most hangovers.

"Did I tell you that you're an okay boyfriend?" I faked drop my jaw as if I was offended, what did mean an okay boyfriend? Looks like Miss Russo needs a reality check, in one swift move I was top of her looking down and she had that cheeky grin on her face.

"Really an _okay _boyfriend." I began to tickle her, she couldn't stop laughing, Siena was ticklish and I knew she would cave in an instant.

"Damon...please...please Damon...it hurts" She pleaded which made me stop, I looked down at her thinking how could it be possible that a guy like me could end up with someone like her.

"Now tell me I'm the most wonderful, amazing, sexy boyfriend you have ever had." Finishing off with a smirk, she twisted her lip to stop herself from smiling.

"I agree with everything you said." Once again she had that cheeky grin that wasn't going to work with me. So I began to tickle her again she was pleading again for me to stop, so I held her hands over her head. "Now tell me word for word." she began to pout like a little kid.

"Really! Do I have to?" I arched my brow while giving her a serious look to say I wasn't playing, she side in defeat. "Damon you are..._wonderful_ when you are not being a dick. Your _amazing_ when you not being a jack ass. I can't denied that you're _sexy_... Your best _boyfriend_...but the only reason you have all of those good qualities. Is because you have a stunning, beautiful, funny, sassy, sexy, loving, gorgeous girlfriend by your side." She laid there looking up at me with this cheesy grin, I couldn't help but laugh. I wasn't because the list she gave about herself, because that was true, but her crazy smiled.

"Very good points Russo." I leaned in to kiss her before I got out of the bed, as I promised her that I was going to make her some breakfast I want to stay in her good books today. I made my way downstairs, and went into the kitchen and began to cook breakfast for Siena, I wasn't too sure what she would like so I went with the option of pancakes like who doesn't. I began to prep everything, started in the batter, I looked up to see Siena enter the kitchen wearing one of my shirts. "I hope you like pancakes." She scrunched up her nose in disgust as she walked over to me.

"Oh god no. I hate them." Wonderful the first breakfast I attempt to make her and she hates it, I got the plate of pancakes I already made, and went over to the trash to throw them away "Damon I was kidding. I love pancakes." I turned to her looking not impressed. "But I love you more baby." She went on her tips toes to place a soft kiss on my lips as she took the plate of pancakes from me. Siena drove me insane at time, not in a bad way but the way she would tease me, and I have to admit it I did like it.

We both ate our breakfast, and Siena excused herself as she was going upstairs to call Elena then have a shower. I told her I would clean up and I'll be up in a few moments I couldn't miss an opportunity to lather up with her. She left the kitchen while I began to clean up, I heard a knock at the door I went to open it. It was Ric which wasn't great timing considering I'm missing out on having my wicked way with Siena, but I was grateful he passed by as I wanted to run by him this dagger John gave me.

"So John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah." I showed him the dagger and the vial of ashes of some ancient white oak tree. "He said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the originals, if there's any truth in that?" I wasn't sure if John was setting me up for a fall, that guy had it in for me.

"So you think it's a setup?" Ric asked looking directly at me, did I trust John Gilbert? Hell no.

"It could be. Guy's a weasel wouldn't put anything past him." I passed him the dagger, he looked at it closely. "What are you up to today, Mr Saltzman?" Maybe him and I could team up and see if there was any truth in this magical dagger.

"Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwood's. Elijah Smith little Tea party Carol Lockwood mention that to me, I thought that would be the perfect place to have a little chat with _Mr Un-killable. _

"Where Elijah's the guest of honour." I told him while pouring us both a drink, I was totally clued up about this event, Carol seemed rather proud about it, and with me being a founding member it's my duty to attend.

"Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party." Did Ric really think I was that stupid, when I plan to take Elijah down there was no way I would do it in such a public event.

"No that would be stupid. I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met." This should be interesting day, I wanted to know Elijah true intentions with Siena and Elena. Siena had been very vague about it all with me, so time to speak to the source directly. Mr 'Original' Smith hope you're ready to meet Damon Salvatore.

**Siena P.O.V**

After the argument with Damon yesterday I felt on edge all evening, I kept thinking of the worst that I was going to get a call to say that he had gotten hurt, or worst he was dead. Too many negative thoughts were spiralling around in my mind so I thought the best way to deal with it was to adventure into the Salvatore wine cellar. I felt like a kid in a sweet store unable to choose which bottle to open first, but that soon faded as I wanted something to blur out the worry from my mind. It turned out that there was nothing to be fearful about, because thankfully due to the deal that Elena and I made with Elijah his witch came there just in time before it could have ended differently. I wanted things to be different this time around I was tired of the arguing, so I chose not to press on saying I told you so. The night did finish off on a good note as Damon fulfilled a part of our first date, just him and I looking out at the beauty of Mystic Falls.

Of course in the morning when I woke up I was filled with the mother of all hang overs, but of course my adorable boyfriend made me yummy breakfast to cure it. So while he cleared up I went upstairs and called my mom to see how she was doing, of course she was more interested in how Damon was doing rather than her own daughter. Not that it bothered me because I love the fact that my mom was so taken by Damon, she seems to think that his a keep, and in all honestly I feel the same too about that. I was on the phone to her for an hour before Damon came up, he looked a little preoccupied about something. Then he finally came out with it, apparently he wanted me to come with him to a tea party which was going to be held at the Lockwood's. I didn't understand why Damon would go to such an event, didn't seem like his kind of thing. The he explained that he was on the founding council, and when events like this came up it gave them the opportunity to have meeting about the supernatural going on in the town.

He kept trying to sell the idea that I would have fun going, I didn't see the fun it as I've been to loads of this kind of events back in New York. I have to admit I was enjoying him pleading for me to go, I know I shouldn't tease him but it was actually fun for me to hear him selling this so called great event. While he was still talking to me and I got up and began to walk into the bathroom, even from there I could still hear him telling me _'It's going to be fun, and Ric and Jenna going to be there'_. I got into the shower which drowned out his voice, I began to chuckle because I knew that he was going to be pissed that I'm ignoring him.

"What so funny?" I heard his voice behind me I turned to see that he was going to join me for a shower now, I knew his game that he would come in here try to seduce me to going to this event.

"You... actually." He came little closer with his brow arched not looking amused, but I thought all this was rather amusing with him really wanting to go to some council meeting.

"Really I am funny? Have I become your personal clown now?" He was trying to be serious while he spoke, failed as he couldn't fight the smile creeping up on his face.

"Aww did I hurt your feeling?" I pinched his cheeks as I spoke in a baby tone towards him, which didn't please him in the slightest. "Poor baby." Damon was so easy to wind up, but I think I was over stepping the mark with him right now.

"So will you come with me?" He spoke with seriousness in his voice, I don't know what happened to his mood after breakfast, but he really seemed on edge about something.

"I told you like half an hour ago I would." He looked at me a little confused. "But you were too busy pleading for me to go with you to even notice." His face looked confused like he was reflecting back, he really wasn't on his best game today. "Damon I'm messing with you... Of course I will come. I'm sorry I was having fun with you trying to convince me to come with you." All of a sudden my back was against the wall and had pinned my arms down while he stood in front of me with this mischievous look in his eyes.

"That wasn't very nice of you." Damon spoke in a little dangerously, if this was anyone else I would be worried, but I knew he wouldn't actually hurt me.

"I love you Salvatore." I watched as his expression soften, he let go of my arms and cupped my face with his hands, before crashing his lips into mine.

After a while we both got out of the shower I wrapped a towel round me, walked into the bedroom. I knew I didn't have much time to get ready as Damon had warned me that we needed to leave in the hour, I walked over to the closet to find something to wear. It didn't take long to find the appropriate outfit, it was a dress from Donna Karen spring collection, deep blue Tea dress that I fell in love with from the moment I saw it at New York Fashion week this year. I looked up to see Damon coming out of the bathroom as I was finishing putting my underwear on, he wolf whistled which made me I laugh. I began to dry my hair then I curled the ends started to do my makeup, as usual Damon was already changed that was totally not fair as he had that vamp speed thing going for him. Of course I had to do thing the human, slow motions compared to him. I could see him through the mirror sitting on the bed watching me while I got ready, it was like he was amused kinda like staring at me dream like state. I walked over to bed and unzipped the dress and climb into it, I pulled it up and turned my back to Damon.

"Do you mind zip me up please." He didn't need to be asked twice Damon got off the bed and stood behind me, I felt tiny sparks going up my spine. Then I realised that sensation was Damon leaving trails of kisses while he was zipping my dress. All I wanted to do in that moment was throw him on that bed and have my way with him, but I kept my composure so I turned around he stood centimetres from my face with this smouldering look. "Thank you baby." I stretched up to kissed him, then pulled away to stop myself from allowing it to lead to something else. I walked over to get my shoes, I placed them on and turned around. "Okay I'm ready." The first thing I notice was that Damon had some really cheesy grin on his face.

"You look beautiful." He spoke as he approached me with this huge smile on his face. "Before we go there something I want to give you. Will you wait a moment?" I nodded my head and he disappeared using his cool vampire speed. I walked over and sat on the bed wondering what he was planning on giving me, I didn't need to wait long as he returned within seconds. Damon took a sit beside me and placed square box in my hand. "Open it." I looked at him and frowning because I didn't expect for him to be giving me any kind of gift. When I opened the box I saw a stunning locket pendant with a lapis lazuli encased in diamonds, it was the most stunning thing I've ever seen. I felt a little speechless as this was not what I was expecting from him.

"Damon this is gorgeous." I turned to look at him to see him smiling but his eyes seems sad at the same time.

"It was my mothers. I wanted to give it to someone who is as special as my mother." I felt overwhelmed by all this, it was so touching for him to be giving this to me. For Damon to considering me to be as special as his mother had made me speechless. He took the box out of my hand and began to place the necklace round my neck.

"Damon I don't know what to say." In that moment he looked at me with loving eyes as he placed his hand on my right cheek. I knew that this meant a big deal to him, that out of all the girls he could have given this to over the years he chose me. "I love it, I promise I won't ever take it off." He had this beaming smile as he came forward to kiss me.

We left the house and head to the Lockwood's I had a mixture of emotions about this event that we were going to, I know Ric and Jenna would be there but all I knew from this town. All I had to do was smile and suck it up, it was only going to be for a few hours, I think I can survive that. We arrived at the Lockwood's, Damon parked up the car and walked round to open my door he helped me out of the car. This day and age guys being chivalrous was outdated, but my boyfriend wasn't one of those guys. I guess being brought up in 1800 they had manner, even though Damon can be a 'dick' at times he still had that gentleman side to him. He held my hand as we walk up to the house, as we walking into the mansion Jenna approached us.

"Hi Siena, your look stunning like always. Damon, what are you doing here? I didn't think this was you kind of thing." I kind of guess that Jenna wasn't a fan of Damon, but I think she did try because he, and I were together no doubt there was history behind why she didn't particularly like him.

"Well Jenna this kind of stuff interest me, you know the history of Mystic Falls" She rolled her eyes as she wasn't falling for what Damon was telling her, and neither would I but Jenna didn't know about these secret meeting. "Sorry Jenna. I just need to speak to Carol if you excuse us." I gave Jenna an apologetic look as we walked over to this lady that I assumed was Carol. She was pretty for an older woman with brown shoulder length hair, slender figure a woman with wealth I would say.

"Damon." She spoke a little flirtatiously.

"Carol." He stood there with a smirk on his face before they kiss on the cheek, while I stood there feeling out of place. "Carol, this is my girlfriend Siena Russo." She looked at me with smile, I know when I saw a fake smile and she was giving me one of those right now. She clearly was attracted to Damon that was totally obvious from the way she spoke his name.

"Damon you never told me you were in a relationship." There was a tone of jealously in her voice as she spoke, which confirmed my theory of her liking him. "I'm Carol Lockwood, you might know my son Tyler." Tyler mom? Well I didn't see that coming, I guess I better be nice to her even though she was hitting on my boyfriend right in front of me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Lockwood." I extended my and hand to show some form of curtsey, she hesitantly took my hand into hers.

"Please call me Carol. You really look familiar. I'm certain I've seen a picture of you in one of my magazine." She began to frown as she looked at me up and down, she reminding me of those typical housewives types back in Manhattan.

"You probably have Carol. Siena mother is Chrizina Russo the fashion designer." Damon sounded proud as he spoke of my mom, but I felt like there was another reason behind him boasting about who I was.

"Oh my... Yes that it...Your mother is a talented designer. What brings you to Mystic Falls? You're a little far from the big apple." Talk about being nosey. Carol wasn't just the typical housewife but I'm sure she's probably the town gossip queen.

"I have sister who lives here. You may know her Elena Gilbert." I watched as her jaw dropped as soon as I mention Elena name, it seems that didn't appear to be common knowledge.

"Elena is a lovely girl. I was close to her mother Miranda." As she spoke I notice that he began to look over my shoulder, with a rather surprised look on her face. "What a surprise Elijah." As soon as I heard that name I felt my heart accelerate, it's can't be him I told myself. I slowly turned my head to that I want you to meet Damon Salvatore, his family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families." And this lovely young lady is Siena Russo his girlfriend." I looked at Elijah who stood there with an amused look on his face, all I was thinking was what the hell was doing here?

"Such a pleasure to meet you." Damon shook his hand and had his distinctive smirk on his face, which lead me to believe that Damon knew that Elijah was going to be here.

"No Pleasure's mine." I stood there stunned as Elijah was the last person I expected to see coming here today, I know I've been preparing myself for the moment for him to come and have us defeat Klaus. Never in a million years would I thought I'll be bumping into him at a tea party. This not a coincidence, and I swear if Damon knew he was here then his in deep trouble.

**Elena P.O.V**

Coming up here was a great idea I know I had my doubt and Stefan was prepared for us to stay in Mystic Falls, but staying there wasn't going to change anything. Needing time out was what was needed, I just didn't want to think about Klaus, werewolves, witches. When we arrived at the lake house it felt a little wired, the last time I came here was with my parents. It was too hard to go there after the accident, as much as Jenna thought I would help both Jeremy and I neither us could actually face it. Stefan could see that it was difficult for me to even enter the house, but I couldn't let the past stop me no more it was time for me to finally do this, and I had the best person here to support me.

Once we settle in it felt a little strange, but with Stefan presence that soon faded, I know if my parents had met him they would have adored him. All they both wanted for their kids was to be happy and find someone who made them feel complete and that exactly how Stefan made me feel. While Stefan was putting our things away I went outside onto dock take in the view of the lake. I always loved coming here with my parents, in the summer we had some really great times, so many memories in just one place. When people die you feel you can't pull through it, you feel that you can't imagine a life without them. When you hear from those around you _that it gets better in time_ it just doesn't mean anything, you can't ever see it ever getting better over time. The thing I've learnt was that little saying that is told was true, because I knew my parents are always with me. Through good times and the bad, watching over me, and knowing that it gives me the strength to pull through another day. Death changes people, and the death of my parents changed me, I had to grow up that life wasn't solely about me. I had to look out for Jeremy, he was my little brother and I didn't care that genetic told otherwise.

"Having another moment?" I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind Stefan kissed my cheek, in that moment I felt safe just being in his arms.

"Jeremy broke his arm diving off this dock when he was 6. My dad taught me how to fish right off the edge over there. So many memories. Do you ever think about us what our future will be like, our memories?" It was a question I've never asked so I was intrigued to know. I guess I'm still hoping that the agreement we made with Elijah will change, that maybe going to be a different solution to stop Klaus which doesn't consist with my possible death.

"I think there are a lot of conversations to be had about our future, about the kind of life we could have together." There was so many factors that was stopping us right now looking into the future, the biggest one that weighted over both of our head that was Klaus. And if somehow we overcome that without me being sacrificed, we had another issue that was Stefan was immortal vampire and I was just this human girl.

"Now there's a box that we shouldn't open." I didn't want to continue on with this subject and I kind of regret bring up our future because our future right now wasn't bright. I have to accept that Siena and I chose to go ahead with this deal with Elijah to insure that the ones that we love like Stefan and Damon will not be harmed.

"Oh, we can open it whenever you're ready." That's what I loved most about Stefan that he was always so understanding, he would never push me into doing something I wasn't comfortable with.

"No I'd rather just be here...Now" I hugged him tightly. I just wanted to be lost in this moment with him, nothing think about.

"You know, this is a future memory. It's where your boyfriend whispered to you that he loved you." As soon as he spoke those words I felt a chill run down my spine, he leaned into my ear. "I love you." There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.

Stefan and I spent most of the afternoon looking out on the lake talking about random things, he spoke about place he had been to. Stefan had lived so many lives, as he spoke about all these beautiful places he had been to be honest I felt envious. As I listen to his stories I made a promise to myself that if somehow I live through this deserter of Klaus coming, I was going to travel and see the world so that one day I could tell my own stories about my adventures. I was getting late, and he offered to cook for me which sounded like a great idea. I sat on the couch with glass of wine in hand while watching Stefan in the kitchen making me dinner.

"My dad did all the cooking, too." He looked up from cutting the vegetables with an intrigued look in his eyes.

"And your mom?" He questioned. I couldn't help but giggle because I was doing exactly what my mom would have been doing, sitting here on the couch admiring the man she loved as he cooked.

"She sat right here and watched. She couldn't cook either." I guess even though she wasn't my biological mom I had a lot of her traits, that made me smile because a part of her was living on through me. The room felt a little cold, I looked over at the fire place and notice that it was dying out. "Fire's dying." I looked back over that Stefan who had stopped what he was doing.

"Oh, yeah I'll go get more wood." I felt bad he was cooking while I sat here, the least I could do was get wood for the fire.

"I got it." I told him as I got up from the couch, before I could take another step he was in front of me.

"No, no. It's cold outside." This what made Stefan the perfect boyfriend, but also I don't want to abuse his chivalry.

"So I'll get a jacket." I smiled at him before passing him. I made my way upstairs into my parent's bedroom, I felt a little overwhelmed as I walked in. The first thing that caught my eye was the dresser with all my mom's things, I walked over and I picked up one of her perfume smelt it. I notice Stefan in the door way observing me. "My mom's perfume. Jenna was supposed to pack all this up, but... she kept putting it off. I don't blame her." I went to the closet and grabbed a sweater "Here" I threw the sweater at him. "Bundle up." He put it on and he actually looked pretty amazing in it. "It was my great granddads and you look very hot in it." I told him with a smile.

"I look hot in your dead great granddad's jacket?" Stefan seemed a little disturbed by the comment, but he stood there fighting this smile on his face.

"Beyond hot." He came over kissed me pushing me against the wall, as much as I wanted this to go further it felt a little wrong to be doing this in here. "Stefan! It's my parents' bedroom." He instantly stops, he looks at the wall. "What?" He knocks on the wall. "What?" I was confused by what he was doing he wasn't actually saying anything.

"This is hollow inside." He moves me out of the way and starts breaking the wall, after a few moments of his ripping away the wooden boards a door appeared behind it.

"What is it?" I didn't understand what was going on? Why would there be some secret door in this cabin?

"A really good hiding place." He opens the door and turns on the light, as soon as I walked in all I saw was arsenal of weapons to kill vampires.

"Oh, my god." Where the only words that came out. My parents knew about vampire. They had this here the whole time without both Jeremy and I knowing. I walked further into the hidden room, I looked at the shelf and I found a journal. "These must be the other Jonathan Gilbert journals. Jeremy had the one, but John said that there were others. His whole life's in here" I spoke as I picked up another journal, the shelf was filled with dozen of them. I know that all families have their secrets, most people would never know them, but they know there are spaces, gaps where the answers should be, where someone should have sat, where someone used to be. A name that is never uttered, or uttered just once and never again. From what I've learnt right now the Gilbert family secrets ran deeper than I ever thought.

**Damon P.O.V**

Once Siena was introduce to Elijah she didn't seem impressed with me in the slightest, I think I had been caught out. There was no way in fooling her, she clearly knew that I was fully aware that he was going to be here. I could see that she was on edge being around him, so I kept her close at all times, she didn't make a scene in asking me if I knew that he was going to be here. If anything she tried to mingle with others rather than being with me, which I knew was a bad sign and that she was going to be having serious words with me when we got home. I kept an eye on her from a far and she seemed to be enjoying herself while talking to Carol, they were probably talking about fashion or something. I knew that Carol had a crush on me, she had made a few advances in the past, but I have to say seeing her face when I introduce Siena to her was picture perfect. I know Carol game she all besties with Siena right now because of her family name, she's probably hoping for some kind of endorsement from the Russo for some stupid event coming up.

I looked around the room to see where Elijah was, and I saw him heading toward Tyler's father office, this was a perfect opportunity for him and I to have a chat. I weaved my way through the crowed and made my way to the office, as I walked in I saw Elijah standing behind the desk looking out into the grounds deep in thought.

"I was hoping we could have a word." He turned around, and looked at me with unamused expression, he probably thought that I wouldn't have had the guts to approach him. Well he doesn't scare me in the slightest, I want answer, and his not going to leave here till I get them.

"Where's Elena?" He demanded. What did he think we had done to her? He seen that Siena was safely by my side, I guess he worried about his other asset.

"Safe with Stefan they're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem." That was the best idea that Stefan had come up with in a long time, having Elena and him at the lake house was the best option. Having Siena and Elena in the same place seems to cause more problems and easier targets.

"Oh, yeah I heard about that." Of course he did his witch came to save our ass, which I was grateful for but there no way in hell I would ever show him that gratitude.

"I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day." I walked over to the desk and sat on the edge with my arms cross while looking at him. What was his deal? He was hanging around like a bad smell mixing with the town folks of Mystic Falls, there had to be a reason behind that.

"You are welcome." He spoke a little smugly which irritated me, I didn't need to thank him for anything. The only reason his witch even turned up was because of the deal with Siena and Elena had made, which I'm still not happy about.

"Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here." That's all I wanted to know, I saw in Siena eyes for a moment there was fear which leads me to believe there more to this deal than I knew.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Siena safe, and leave the rest to me." He went toward the door to leave, but I used my sped to stop him. There was no way he was walking out of this room till I got answers.

"Not good enough." Elijah pushes me against the wall with his hands around my throat strangling me, I tried to do the same back, but Elijah too but I wasn't strong enough to counter him. With his free hand he presses down on my arm causing to break the bone in my wrist.

"You young vampires, so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me!" He looked pissed; I knew he couldn't do a thing to me like kill me, because that would mean the deal he had with the girls would be broken.

"You can't kill me. It's not part of the deal." I was struggling to talk through the tightness of his grip around my throat. In that moment the look upon his face he knew I was right, if he hurt me Siena would be out for sure then soon followed by Elena, and his mission to take Klaus down would be a failure.

"Silence!" He takes a pencil and drives it through my jugular, causing me to fall back on to the ground. I put hand on the wound to stop the bleeding, Elijah stood over me hands me white tissue. I pressed it on his wound, I heard the door open I looked up to see Siena.

"What the hell going on?" She yelled before rushing over to me, there was that look in her eyes once again fear a look I hated to see from her.

"I'm an original. Show a little respect the moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Siena safe." The fear disappeared from Siena face, it was replaced with rage, as she rose up from the ground and turned to him.

"I'm telling you this one time, and one time only. Don't. You. Dare. Threaten. Him!" Siena spoke as she pointed her finger at him, she certainly wasn't frighten of him anymore. "I have no idea what the hell happened here, but if you want me to keep to my side of the deal, you will not allow any harm come to Damon. Including from you!" Elijah stood there looking at her intensely, if looks could kill Siena would have dropped dead in the floor.

"Need I remind you—" Siena cut him off in mid-sentence, she stood there with both of her hands clenched into balls, shaking as if she was going to blow at any moment.

"Need I remind you that you need me Elijah? We both know that Elena maybe the one who breaks curse, but Klaus has been waiting to get his hands on me for centuries." The both of them stood there staring at one another with intensity, I tried to get up from the ground as I was worried that something was about to happen. Elijah didn't even bite back at her or threaten her, he just walked away. Siena was right then she was important to Klaus, the fact that Elijah knew more than he let on. The part I'm trying to wrap around in my mind is how he kept his composure with her, after the way she blew up at him. "You! What did you do to provoke him?" She yelled as she tried to attend back to my wound.

"I just wanted to know what he was doing here." She used the tissue to clean up the blood on my neck, she stopped looking at me as if she didn't believe what I was telling her.

"Really Damon? Did you know he was going to be here? Tell me the truth." Siena was still angry, and now wasn't the right time to be pushing her button further. I was time for me to fess up.

"Okay... I knew he was going to be here, but I didn't think this would happen. I just wanted to talk to him." She got up looking even more pissed than before. I keep screwing up with her lately but I don't regret not lying to her as angry as she is right now it was the best thing to do, to be honest with her.

"Why did you even bring me here?" I got up from the ground and approached her, as I did she kept taking a step back until she hit the wall and I stood in front of her not giving her a chance to walk away.

"I bought you here because I wanted to know that you were safe. After what happened yesterday with Caroline, I just didn't want anything happening to you." I placed my hand on her cheek, caressed her cheek in attempt to calm her down. "They attacked her because I killed Mason, and if they know about you they might use you to get to me." I was telling her the truth they could do that to her, and it would kill me if they did anything to her.

"Damon you could have told me all this, you could have warned me about Elijah being here." Siena was right I should have given her the heads up about Elijah, and my fears that Jules and her buddies might come for her. She had that look of disappointment in her eyes as she got out of my grip walked towards the door.

"Siena…" She stopped in her tracks and turned to me. "I'm sorry." She gave me a small smile and extended her hand I walked over and took it and we both left.

This tea party was a disaster, and I need to remember that in this relationship there was two people, as much as I'm fighting to protect Siena she was doing the same to protect me. One things she proved to me today was that she can handle her own, so it was time for me to loosen the reins. As we were leaving we saw Ric I explained what happened, how Elijah didn't react to Siena threats. Unfortunately for him he had to stick around, he told me he come over to the house in a little while. We left the Lockwood, and arrived home shortly after, we both got out of the car and walked into the house. I heard Siena go up the stairs

"Hey, where are you going?" She still didn't look to happy with me, and I didn't like this friction between us, and I know it's my own doing that she's mad right now.

"I need unwind in the bath." That was a clear indication that she needed time on her own, I walked up a couple of steps and kissed her.

"Call me if you need any help." For the first time since the Elijah incident she smile, she knew what I mean by that.

"Don't worry Damon. I will." She gave me a quick peck before continuing to go upstairs.

I went into the parlour headed to the bar, after the afternoon I had I needed something strong. I poured myself a large glass of bourbon before sitting on the couch, I reflected on everything that was said between Siena and Elijah. The part that kept going over on loop in my mind was '_We both know that Elena maybe the one who breaks curse, but Klaus has been waiting to get his hands on me for centuries.'_ I heard the door open I looked up to see Ric, he came into the room. I gave him a smile he walked over and poured himself a drink then came and sat in the arm chair.

"Today was a bust." It was a total bust what did I actually achieve? Oh yeah I pissed off an original and my girl. Really smart work Damon.

"Yeah how's the throat?" He asked a little concerned. "You know you should have gave Siena some warning about Elijah." I notice Ric was kind of protective over Siena, it was like in a caring way I think it had to do with her being Isobel daughter.

"Sore. Trust me it's not a mistake I'm going to do again." From now on I had to be straight up with her, hiding things from her just pushes her further away which is not what I want to happen.

"That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair! Hey you want another one?" I give my glass to him Ric goes to the bar. I need to eliminate Elijah from this equation, if his gone then the girls don't have to fulfil their part of the deal.

"He's gonna be hard to kill." I didn't think it was going to be as easy as I thought not after going toe to toes with him today.

"Yeah I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job, you're gonna need more info." Where was I meant to get this info from? Not like there experts out there who know everything about originals.

"I'm out of sources." Ric hands me my glass then sits down he looks at his phone.

"Oh, god I got to go I got to pick Jenna up. Don't worry I'll, uh, show myself out." He gets up, I knew he and Jenna were having a bad time ever since John turn up and dropped all the deep dark secrets about Ric's not so dead wife.

"Good luck." I called out to him. I heard a noise so I went to see what's going on, I found Ric at the bottom of the stairs with a stake in his stomach. Out of nowhere someone jumps on me, I felt a sharp pain in my neck, I tried to fight them, but I felt too weak to even fight back. I dropped to the floor, the last things saw was a pair of shoes before blacking out.

I woke up and saw that I was sitting in a chair, I blinked a few times to focus and saw that I was chained to it. I felt an iron collar with around my neck, and blood dripping down my chest. I looked over at Ric, and saw he was still dead, but he wears his magical ring so I knew he would come around. A guy stood in front of me with a chain that was attached to the collar I was wearing, he pull on the collar. The spikes dug deep into my neck as it pierced my skin, I held restraint I didn't want to show that I was in pain.

"Morning, sunshine. I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull..." He pulls the chains, and it hurt like hell. "So I hear you have the moonstone." This felt like Déjà vu, this is karma for you I guess, that stupid moonstone has been a total curse since we heard about it.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, and someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason" Jules didn't look too happy about me tell her that, but there was no way in hell I was going to hand that over to her, she can torture me as much as she wants.

"This time, it will be you." She glances at guy with the chain in his hand, and nods, he pull on the collar. I couldn't hold back no longer as the wooden nails scraped further into my skin. Jules had a carabine in her hands playing around with it, she had this smirk on her face knowing right now she had the upper hand. "You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage. Where's the moonstone?" She was clearly duelled there was no way in hell I was going to tell her, I've been through worst torture than this and I survived that.

"Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it." She looked unimpressed with my response, she must be as stupid as she looked to think I'll tell her.

"You know what Damon maybe you need a little more motivation. Dean." She looked at one of her goons he nods and walks out of the room. "You see Damon maybe hurting you is not the right way to go about it." When this Dean guy comes back, he has Siena with him. She was just in a towel, with her hair was still wet, they must have got to her while she was upstairs. Oh I'm going to make them all suffer if they harm a hair on her head, I tried to break myself from the chains but there was no use I was still weak from the dose of vervain they gave me.

"You hurt her, and I swear—" Dean pushed terrified Siena to Jules, she held Siena by her hair I could see Siena face that she had been crying.

"Damon Salvatore care about someone more than cares for himself, what a revelation." The next moment Jules punches Siena in the face, sending Siena flying to the floor she didn't move. I tried to break away from the chains but all I did was caused myself more pain. I'm going to f**king kill Jules I'm going to rip her limb from limb.

"You are looking for this?" I looked up to see Elijah standing a few feet away. They all turn to look at him, he had the moonstone in his hands then. He puts it on the bar. "Go ahead take it." One werewolf goes toward him, but Elijah was too fast, and he rips his heart out. Two others come towards it, but he rips their hearts too. Jules saw that this was hopeless fight and runs off. I swear going to hunt that bitch down if it's the last thing I do. I looked over at Siena, and she still hadn't moved. The guy who had been pulling my chain tries to hide but Elijah goes toward him. "What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes, no, yes? Where's the girl?" I knew he was referring to that bitch Jules

"I don't know." He spoke with fear, but I didn't give a damn about Jules all I was worried about Siena right now, she wasn't moving.

"It doesn't really matter." Elijah punches guy in the face and kills him in the same time. He comes toward me and removes all the chains, I rushed over to Siena and lifted her head from the floor. "She should be fine. Damon she might have a bruise, but you can help with that by giving her your blood" I looked up at him. "So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Before I could say anything he takes the moonstone and leaves.

As weak as I felt I picked up Siena in my arms and carried her slowly upstairs, I was healing slowly but the same couldn't be said for her. I got her into our room and placed her in bed and pulled the cover over her. I was in two minds about feeing her my blood, I thought it would be best for her to make that decision, I've taken too many of those away from her already. After everything I've learnt today I needed answers and there was only one person who will be able to give me those. Once I knew Siena was okay I went back down stairs and called Bonnie to ask her to come over. While I waited I began to clear up the mess, all this because of some rock that looks like a bar of soap. It didn't take Bonnie long to come over and I asked her to tell me the truth behind this deal, of course she was hesitant in telling because of the friend code. Like I told her how I was meant to protect the girl I love when I had no idea of the true intention of the deal. That made Bonnie melt and she told me the truth behind the negotiations.

"So he planned to kill Elena all along? What about Siena?" Great they were just handing themselves over, they were never going to be bait. They were literally giving up there life's, the whole time they both knew about it. To say I was pissed about what I learnt would be understatement, right now all I felt the rage build up inside me. If Siena wasn't hurt right now I'll be up those stairs telling her about herself.

"Yeah. The sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan." That wasn't a plan that was a suicide mission, what the hell were the both of them thinking? "I've been looking into the history of dimidium sanguinis, and I the only thing I found out is for centuries the witches have been waiting for dimidium sanguinis. She's meant to hold mythical ability that if in the wrong hands she will be a dangerous weapon." I felt my mind racing as I tried to take all of this in. Did Siena know of all this? I need to know more about these abilities. What was Siena meant to turn into.

"What ability? Bonnie what else do you know?" I really didn't understand, was Siena supernatural? This was all spiralling out of control there was so much that none of us knew about what Siena actually was.

"A dimidium sanguinis is known to be half human and half supernatural, you have to understand it's a very rare occurrence. Siena is one of a kind, there something about her blood that has special element to it. That all I've found out, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you more" Isobel would have been human part so that would mean Siena father is supernatural, but Siena was like a normal human girl. Her scent wasn't any different she didn't have any special ability, I needed to know what was so special about her blood, but who can I to turn to.


	18. Taking Things To Another Level

**Elena P.O.V**

What was meant to be a romantic revive turned into another supernatural drama, this time the werewolves struck the lake house and the boarding house. What was sad about it all is that they brainwashed Tyler to take me, also that they would stop this stupid moonstone curse. That wasn't the worst part of it all, nope, Damon had been doing investigating about this agreement with Elijah, and the truth behind it all came out. They knew that I was going to hand myself over and the sacrifice was going to happen that will lead to my death, and that Siena will do whatever it is that Klaus wants from her. We chose to do this to protect the ones we love, neither Siena nor I wanted anyone to die because of the fate that had been place upon us. Of course Stefan didn't see it that way, he saw what we were planning on doing was tragic, that we hadn't lived a life to just give up. That he and Damon would do everything in their power to protect us, as poetically beautiful that is to have these two knights in shining armour wanting to save us. There was no way that Siena and I would let them end their lives for us, that's the thing about love, Love is not something you protect. It's something you risk

After the argument with Stefan last night we hadn't really spoken, in fact he didn't even come up to bed I knew that wasn't a good sign as we never go to sleep on a argument. He and Damon couldn't understand why me and Siena were doing this to protect them, to protect our family, our friend, trying to explain this to either of them was going to be a losing battle. With what I found out from Stefan about Siena had been playing on my mind, that she wasn't exactly human. She was some kind of half- blood that her blood was special, none of us had no idea what that even meant. Was he planning on draining her for some other kind of ritual? No that can't be it because Elijah would have said, I mean he had been brutally honest about everything else. Or may he had mentioned something to Siena and she's kept quiet about it, but would she really keep that to herself?

I tried to stop thinking about it because all I was doing is drive myself insane with all these speculations, I picked up one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals. Maybe reading some of this might stop me from worrying about what might be. As I began to read the journal I couldn't believe what I was reading, it was account of Stefan killing Jonathan Gilbert and the Fell's too. I was trying to wrap around in my mind that the Stefan I knew actually did that. They spoke of him being a monster, the description of everything was gruesome, I couldn't see him being that a _'Real Monster'_. I looked out the window at Stefan who was on the dock skipping stones across the lake. I couldn't take it all in, everything I was reading just felt like I was reading some kind of horror novel, but it wasn't it was all fiction. I knew he had killed people, but to sit hear and read it from one of my ancestors point of view it just doesn't seem like the man I'm in love with. The man who feeds off animal blood, who so caring and loving, who is willing to protect the ones that matter to him most. I watched as Stefan answered his phone with worrisome look, I hope there wasn't anything wrong at home. I pulled out my phone and brought up Siena number on the screen, I pressed the call button and it began to ring after a few rings she had picked up.

"Morning Elena." From the sound of her voice I knew she wasn't okay, I just hope after what happened to her last night that Damon wasn't a jerk to her. I know he loves her more than anything and he probably just as upset as Stefan is about this deal, but going all crazy at her wasn't going to help.

"Hey Siena, how are you?" I concerned even more now, maybe it would be best for me to leave here and be by her side.

"Do you really wanna know, I mean you and Stefan went away to get away from all this crap here." Siena was defiantly upset, whatever had happened I wanted to know that she was ok, I didn't care that I came out here to get away from it all.

"Siena…" I heard her sigh in defeat. I wanted her to able to talk to me about what's on her mind, if this is down to Damon giving her a hard time I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.

"Well where do I start first? I went to some damn tea party with Damon at the Lockwood, and you will never guess who I bumped into there?" She sounded annoyed more than anything now, which leads me to believe that Damon ticked her off about something else. "Elijah. Apparently he was guest of honour." Now I knew why she was pissed, Siena and I had spoken about Elijah return, we knew when he would come would mean it was time, so of course she sees him and thinks our times up.

"Did Elijah do anything to you? Did he say anything?" I was panicking now because neither did I expect for Elijah to be in Mystic Falls, I thought we had more time.

"Nope. I walked in on Elijah and Damon aftermath." Clearly Siena was pissed that Damon interacted with Elijah and walked in on that, it sounds like Siena day was a lot worse than what I dealt with. "That wasn't the end of it, we had home invasion by werewolves. Elena it's was horrible they had Damon chained up to a chair, there was so much blood. I-I thought th-they were going to ki-kill him." Siena was sobbing all I wanted to do was hug her, what happened last night had really affected her. "It's all to do with that stupid moonstone. Apparently Damon needed incentive so she used me as punch bag." She continued to sob down the phone, I felt helpless just being on the end of the phone unable to comfort her.

"Siena don't cry, Damon going to keep you safe." As mad as Damon might be right now about this situation right now, he will keep her safe that I didn't doubt for a second.

"I know. Say hi to Stefan for me." I heard the door open I looked up to see Stefan enter the room. He took off his jacket off and looked at me with that same disappointed look he was giving me last night.

"I will Siena. Just do what I said speak to Damon ok, love you." Stefan still had that stone face look which was making me uneasy, his eyes advert to the journal on my lap. I put the phone down and looked at Stefan. "Are you still mad?" I knew it was a silly question because it was written all over his face that he was just that.

"Yeah, I'm still mad." He snapped, I didn't want this to continue all day long, the problem we have here is that we are trying to save one another, no one was going to win on this situation.

"We have a difference of opinion, Stefan. We're not always gonna agree on everything." I stated facts to him, there has been many things we didn't agree on and sadly this was one.

"Elena, you've agreed to sacrifice yourself. Siena agreed to hand herself over to Klaus willingly. To say that we have a difference of opinion is the understatement of the century." He was clearly frustrated, but nothing he going to say is going to change anything, we knew what we agree on and both of us have accepted the terms.

"You would know." He looks down at the journal on my lap again.

"What does Jonathan Gilbert have to say?" He asked looking at me intensely, did he know about the crazy stuff that Johnathan wrote is that why keeps looking at it that way.

"A lot of it is insane. The things he wrote in his journal?" I handed Stefan the journal and he opens it and began to read the page I had literally just read. "That he kept from the founding families. Stuff that nobody knows. Stuff that... You never told me." I think that what hurt the most that he never spoke of this darker side to himself, I mean what I read didn't sound anything like him. The anger disappeared from his face as he closed the journal.

"We were, uh... We were angry at the founding families for what they did to Katherine. We wanted revenge I didn't know about Jonathan Gilbert's ring yet. I didn't know that he would... that he would survive." He sat in chair in front of me, all I kept thinking about was those words that Johnathan wrote how he spoke of Stefan being a monster, I just couldn't wrap my mind around it all.

"He describes you as a monster." As soon as those words came out of my mouth his expression changed.

"That's what I was. I want you to know the truth... But I want you to hear it from me in the weeks after I became a vampire, I relished in it I took it to the darkest place I could."

**Flashback—Mystic Falls 1864**

_I was a normal night for me, draining the blood from a woman to curb my craving of blood, no matter how many innocent victims I would feed off the thirst was still there. I drained the life out of her, she died in my arms, I pushed her dead corps to one side as I laid back on the couch. My breathing heavy from the excitement, because I enjoyed the feeling that blood flowing down my throat, to have that human blood trickle down my throat was something eutrophic. Typically after feeding my shirt and chin are stained with blood, there were still two other women who I had compelled to stay. One was dancing while another played the piano, neither of them were frighten of what they witness I made sure of that. The woman playing the piano stopped playing as one of dancers walked over to me with this smile upon her face, lust in her eyes. _

_"Who wants to die next?" Back then I had no remorse, to me they were just food source and nothing else, and they were only here to satisfy my needs nothing else._

_"Me, I'm next." The one who was dancing pleaded, as she took a seat next me, there was no fear, no nothing. _

_"Me, you promised me." The pianist pleaded, I looked at them both I caresses their chins and then looked at the woman playing piano; I walked over towards her and grabs her face in my hands._

_"What about you? You know if you don't pick up the tempo, you're going to lose your head. Snap. Snap" The woman picks up the tempo. I rushed over to one of the women who was dancing and started to drink from her, in that moment Damon walks into the room._

_"Company, brother?" I stopped drinking and looked at Damon with a smirk, he hadn't truly embraced in our new nature but tonight I was going to change that. _

_"I brought enough to share." I pushed one of the girls towards Damon, Damon caught her in his arms. _

_"Are you mad bringing them here when the entire town is hunting us?" Damon was far too concerned about the founding families, they couldn't do anything to us we were stronger and faster than any of them. I knew my brother needed a prep talk, so I walked over to him._

_"Damon, if you're worried about the founding families, please don't be. They're all dead or about to be." I looked back at the woman I was drinking from. She smiles at me and I proceeded to start drinking from her neck again. Damon grabs the other woman's face in his hands and compels her._

_"Leave this place. Never think of it again." Damon was killing all the fun, he walks over to me and rips off the other woman. He compels her as well, I growls in fury at him. "Same for you. Leave this place. Never think of it again" Every time I had any form of fun he would always intervene. _

_"Damon, don't be like this. I'm just having some fun." The me back then just wanted to have fun never thought about the consequences of my actions, whereas Damon had the wise head on his shoulders. _

_"Staying alive is more fun, Stefan. We have to be more careful than this. More clever. Like Katherine was." Once again her name pops up Katherine, Damon had to get over her she was dead and gone and he needed to let go of her just as I did. _

_"Look where that got her." I told him bitterly. Katherine ended up dead with the other vampires she wasn't clever if she was that she wouldn't of let a bunch humans capture her. _

_"I'm done here, with you I'm leaving town." Damon walks past me, I rushed in front of Damon and grabbed him by the shoulders._

_"You hate me, I know, I know. An eternity of misery and on and on. I know, but you don't have to leave town Damon, I'll do better. I promise." The one things I didn't want my brother to leave, I wanted him stay. Since turning into a vampire all I cared about was blood and nothing else I didn't think what this was doing to my brother._

_"No, you will get us killed. I'd rather leave you to do that to yourself." I was upset now by Damon wanting to leave me I held on to him so he couldn't move, Damon pushes me off of him and walks out of the house._

**Present Day **

"I wasn't myself then I was full of guilt, what I did to my father, to my brother. I had to turn it off It was the only way I could survive." It was crazy hearing all this it was like the brothers reversed roles, I couldn't imagine Stefan being anything like the Damon I met when he first came into town.

"It sounds like you were Damon." His expression soften and that look of guilt filled his face, maybe Stefan never wanted to tell me this but I rather know the truth from him rather than some journal.

"I was worse." How could Stefan have been worse than Damon? What had Stefan done that is far worse than Damon? Damon was a heartless killer who wouldn't care about anything or anyone, I know now that had slightly changed since Siena had come into his life. Did I really want to know more about Stefan dark past?

**Damon P.O.V**

I hardly slept last night because a lot was going through my mind, with Jules the bitch with all her mutts breaking into _my home_ and _attacking_ me trying to get information of the location of the moonstone. Did she really think I was going to tell her? But then when Siena was brought into the room looking so frighten that killed me seeing her like that. Watching her being treated like that the moment when Jules hit her I felt my heart being broken into two. I swear when I find her I'm going to make her wishes she was dead, I'm going to make her feel pain that she will be begging me for it to all be over with. Then there was another thing that frustrated me that was Siena knew what Elijah wanted. That he wasn't on planning on protecting her and Elena. That Elena was going to go ahead with the sacrifice and die and Siena skips into the sunset with Klaus.

So here I was still in the same spot that I have been all night watching Siena sleep stopping myself from waking her, and going full on crazy. I wanted to be so mad at her right now but every time I looked at her face, all that anger melted away. I can't imagine a life without her, I don't want her to be taken away so Klaus can do whatever he has planned for her. Knowing that time wasn't exactly on our side scared the crap out of me. I glance over at her as she was sleeping peacefully, with her hair covering her face. I gently I moved it away, and I notice that the left side of her face looked a little swollen with bruising. She smiled as I touched her cheek, I knew she was still asleep. I'm furious at her right now for giving up, because I truly thought we had a future together, that we had years ahead of us as a couple.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom and had a shower, I felt myself getting angrier the more I thought about everything I needed to take control of this situation. When I finished I got changed Siena was still sleeping, I went to the closet and got changed I left the room and closed the door quietly and headed downstairs. I went straight to get myself a blood bag in the basement I went up to the living room and poured it into a glass mixed with bourbon. I had to find out what Elijah wanted, there was only one way of me getting that information, Siena may not like it but she hasn't given me much of a choice. I pulled out my phone and went to my contacts found the person I was looking for, and pressed the call button after a few rings they answered.

"Hello, stranger I didn't expect you to call." Siena wasn't going to like this but I'm going to do what I can to save her from this stupid agreement.

"Meet me in the grill in 20 minutes." I hung up I finished off my drink and begun to leave the house I opened the door and headed to my car and started to drive. The one thing I didn't get is if Siena loved me as much as she says she does, why was she hell bent to leave me and not fight to stay? I drove down to the grill and parked up, as I got out of the car I saw her standing outside the grill. Andie Star, looking pleased to see me, I walked over to her she smiled.

"Come with me." I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the ally by the grill, Andie was going to be my in between on getting Elijah to where I need him.

"Damon what the matter?" She looked at me with concern, I looked into her eyes and began to compel her.

"You will come with me in the grill, and you will not tell anyone anything you hear. You're going to suggest that we are going to have a little dinner party at my house." She nodded in agreement, Andie was a pushy person and I knew with her charm she's be able to get the guest of honour to come to my place and I'm going to put an end to all this foolishness. "Good girl, come on." I moved away from her and she smiled, we walked into the grill and sat at a table. I saw Ric enter he comes over with a confused look on his face, I think that had to do with me and Andie cosy up in a booth.

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Ric stayed for the after party tea party so I'm hoping that Elijah let something slip.

"No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming." Oh there was a tone of jealously there from Ric, did he really feel threaten by Mr Nice hair.

"You sounded jealous." Ric looked at me with disbelief, I might have touched a nerve or something.

"Kinda do." Andie spoke up, I had actually forgot she was here because she had been so quite.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here." Ric glances over at Andie, I knew he was worried about talking about all this in front of her.

"Andie, she's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you?" I said looking at her, she smiled at Ric, while he didn't seem comfortable with the situation.

"Uh-huh." She looked at me with a smile, yep she was still crushing on me. Well I'm still the same one woman man. "Mmmm My lips are sealed" Ric stares at us in disgust.

"This is too weird." Of course Ric wasn't happy about this, but Andie was a major part of my plan and he needed to accept that.

"I just need the right opportunity." Just as I said that I see Elijah and Jenna enter the Grill, which was perfect timing. "Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend… Hi." Elijah and Jenna walk up to our table, of course Elijah wasn't best pleased to see but who gives a damn.

"Hey, guys." Jenna seemed happy, I think it had something to do with hanging with Elijah, of course Ric didn't seem too happy about it. John really did mess things up between them and now Ric probably feels his losing Jenna to Mr Nice Hair.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today." I asked while looking at Elijah, he looked at me not very amused. Elijah seems a little too interested historical stuff of Mystic Falls something tells me there something in particular his looking for.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jenna was grinning from ear to ear, Ric started to get up I knew he felt uncomfortable with Jenna being with Elijah.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade." Ric puts down some money and gets up from the table.

"No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party." Andie said, perfect moment Andie you dropped that in quite well, you really aren't as stupid as I thought.

"Ooh, you're full of good ideas I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" I asked looking directly at Elijah waiting for him to make some kind of excuse to just maybe to show Jenna his true colours.

"It's good for me. Jenna?" Andie added. That when it hit me, Siena. What was I going to tell her? I'll think of something to get her out of the house, because if she was to know any of this she will go nuts.

"I don't know if tonight works..." Ric added a little uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I'm free." Jenna told Andie, they both smiled at each other.

"It'd be a pleasure." Elijah added, perfect today Elijah you going down for good, which works out great for me, because my girl won't be taken from me, my brother won't be mourning over the death of his girl. This is totally a win, win situation.

"Great!" What I needed to do now is find out information on the dagger, and there was only one person I knew in this town who would have the answers.

I didn't stick around much after Ric left, all of this was working out perfectly right now. My only issue going to be getting Siena out of the house while this dinner party going on, maybe I could suggest that she should visit Elena at the lake house. Then again Elena and Stefan are having issue right now, that's a bad idea. I know if I told her about the plan she won't be happy 'time to think up something quick Damon'. I drove to Fells Church I parked up and walked down the steps to the tomb, I heading further inside. That when I saw Katherine her body has desiccated every part of me saying just leave, but I need answer she's the oldest vampire I know who knows quite a bit about originals. I couched down and I waved a bottle of blood under her nose, I poured some into her mouth she started to drink.

"Great drink up… Good girl." She takes the bottle out of my hands and continues to drink I stood up. "I've come bearing gifts I didn't have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple of things. Hmm?" I began to hangs some clothes on the iron grating for Katherine. I turned around to see Katherine looking normal again and crushes the empty blood bottle in her hands. "Wow, that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again" She glared at me, she should be grateful that she got a semi nice comment after everything she had done.

"What is it you want, Damon?" She sounded fed up, who wouldn't be in her circumstances, but I need to win Katherine over the only way I can with motivation.

"Guess whose back in town? Your old friend, John Gilbert." I knew this piece of information will get her going, Katherine hated John as much as I did and if he was setting me up for a fall Katherine will spill.

"Really. Why?" I guess Katherine just as surprised by his return, John really did have a death wish for coming back.

"Says he loves his daughter, wants to protect her from Elijah and big, bad Klaus." She rolled her eyes, Katherine knew just as I knew that was a load of bull.

"Touching." Katherine pulls herself up from the ground.

"Yeah, right. He told me this old wives tale about how to kill an Original." She stood there arched her brow, she was obviously intrigued by this news, now it's time to find out if there any truth to John little gift.

"And you want to know if it's true. If it was, I wouldn't tell you." She goes over to the clothes that I had just hung up and grabs a jacket off the hanger. Looks like kitty kat wants go down that route, well maybe she needs a little reminding about what these originals have done to her.

"Now, why not? I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do." I looked over at her waiting for reply, she seemed more interested in the stuff I brought her rather than the fact I found a way to kill them.

"Klaus, yes…Elijah, no. He's compelled me to stay in here if he dies, and I'm stuck forever." She looked worried, well that's not exactly my problem she should been stuck down here for 145 years call that karma if that's the case.

"Sucks for you." This is working out a lot better than I expected, Klaus and Elijah dead, the evil one stuck down here for all eternity, it's win, win situation.

"Forget it, Damon. Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission you can't do it." I have tactic to bring that original down, Katherine always has to belittle me, well this time I have the upper hand.

"Can so." I spoke in a teasing tone, she stood there shaking her head.

"Can't." She stated flatly, looks like I need to let the evil one know about my diabolical plan.

"Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?" She turns and looks at me with widen eyes, that all I needed that confirmation to know that it will work.

"No. Damon, if you kill Elijah, then I'm stuck in here forever." She was terrified now, and that alone gave me great satisfaction.

"You're really scared." As much as I was enjoying this, I've never seen Katherine like this, she was always so fearless about everything.

"Just get me out of here first and then I'll help you. I'll... I'll help you kill Elijah or... or protect Siena and Elena whatever you want." She would stoop to many levels, did she really think I would fall for all that? How freaking stupid does she think I am?

"I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere. No way…." Katherine would do skip town as soon as she would step a food out of this place, no she deserves to stay in here and rot.

"That's not true I'll stay. Damon, please just don't do it." With her reacting this way just says it all, the dagger was going to work which means for once I'm the hero.

"Well, thank you, you've told me everything I need to know." She had literally confirmed it all to me with her hysterical behaviour of not wanting me to take down Elijah.

"I've told you nothing." Maybe with her being down here destroyed one too many brain cells.

"You have you have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight. Guess who's coming to dinner?" I told her smiling before I began to walk out of the tomb.

I got into my car grinning from ear to ear because Katherine had just confirmed that the dagger would work. Now the only thing I had to do was dagger Elijah. I drove back home, parked up as I began to walk to the house, I was thinking of ways to get Siena out of the house for the evening, I walked in Siena was sitting on the sofa she was dressed in a strapless light green long dress. She was curled up on the sofa looking at her phone her hair covering her face.

"Siena…" She looked up the first thing I notice was that her face it was worse, she had this bright purple blemish just under her left eye, her actual eye was half closed due to the swelling. She gave me a weak, I walked over to her and touched her face "Siena…" I was literally speechless seeing her like this, she moves my hand from her face and get up onto her feet.

"I'm going to meet Blair, she is in Georgia for work." I could tell she wasn't herself, even when she spoke she didn't seem not very with it, she was about to walk off and I caught hold of her arm stopping her from leaving.

"I can give you some of my blood, it will take away the bruising. I don't want Blair thinking I'm beating you up." She chuckled lightly, then held on the left side of her face, she couldn't even laugh without being in pain.

"I was going to use this great invention called foundation to cover it, but if you think blood would be better…" I stroked her cheek and gave her a smile. Even in times like this she somehow make a jokes, I bit into my wrist, Siena look at me a little stunned. She hadn't seen me turn before, she placed her fingers under my eye and touched the dark veins. Her face looked curiously examining my eyes, I stayed still as I didn't want to frighten her. "That's crazy." She spoke while still touching underneath my eyes. I extended my arm showing her my wrist, she looked and saw the bite with the blood flowing out of it. I placed my wrist to her mouth and she began to drink from it, placing her hands on my arms to hold it still. My face changed back to normal she drank for a few seconds then I pulled it away from her. "Thank you." I watched as her face began to heal, my eyes advert to her lips where she had a drop of blood at the corner of her mouth I wiped it off gently. "Oh, that so not sexy" I began to chuckle as she looked embarrassed with her cheeks turned bright red.

"I think different." I placed both of my hands either side of her face and pulled her closer to kiss her she pulled away gently. In my eyes everything about Siena was sexy, there was nothing that would ever make me think otherwise.

"I better get ready, it's a long drive to Georgia." She got out of my grip, and began to walk away.

"Siena you are ok after what happened yesterday?" I called out to her, she stopped and turned to me.

"Baby I'm wanted by some crazy Original, I'm dating a vampire. I'm coming to terms that things like that are going to happen, I'll be stupid to think that it won't happen again." She smiled then walked off to go upstairs. She was so calm about it, too calm, but one thing she was right about is that she was living in a crazy world now that these things may happen. While I'm still breathing I'm going to protect her even if it kills me.

I was walking Siena to her car she was leaving to go and see Blair, I'm so glad I didn't have to come up with an excuse for her to leave the house. I didn't want to do that to her, so Blair turning up was a blessing, the fact she was staying overnight was even better that gave me enough time to sort this Elijah problem with her knowing. Knowing nothing will happen to her kept me at ease, she won't have to keep up with the stupid deal she made. She climb into the car and rolled down the window, I knelt down to her eyes level.

"Don't have any wild parties while I'm gone." She teased while tapping my nose, she looked happy now that made me happy.

"No need to worry beautiful, I'm going to have a quite night with a few beers waiting for your return." I leaned in and kissed her, I pulled away slowly to see that she still had her eyes shut, and this adorable smile on her face. In that moment I knew was utterly in love with Siena Russo. That I had been in love with her from the moment I laid eyes on her.

"Ok I better go, try not to miss me too much." She spoke cheekily, I leaned back into the car to give her a final kiss, if this dinner wasn't so important I'll be telling her to cancel her plans and spend a romantic night with her.

"It will be difficult princess, but I'll call you in a few hours to see how you are." She started up the engine looked at me one final time and smiled then drove off.

I went back into the house to have a drink I needed, my nerves were getting the better of me right now as I was worry about tonight dinner going to go as planned. A few hours has passed and they began to arrive for the dinner, Jenna and Andie are preparing the table for the dinner while Ric and I were in the library.

"This is a bad idea." Ric told me while I was pouring us a drink. He really had to put a negative vibe on all this, which wasn't need, this was going to be a simple kill.

"There's no such thing as a bad idea just poorly executed awesome ones… Here." I handed Ric a glass of scotch, but he refuses it, wow he was stressing out.

"No I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna." He had nothing to worry about. It not like I'm going to killing Elijah at the dinner table in front of Jenna.

"Jenna's perfectly safe besides, it's just a fact-finding mission it's totally harmless." I told him trying to make him feel more at ease, cause if he continued like this Elijah will know something up.

"Just a fact-finding mission?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I told him flatly.

"Well if that the case, why isn't Siena joining us?" I wondered when that was going to come up, but luckily for me I didn't have to lie.

"Well Siena friend is in Georgia. They are having some girly catch up. We both know if Siena knew what I was doing she would flip." Ric looked at me clenching his jaw clearly unhappy with what he heard.

"Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way Ok?" I had to keep Ric on my side, plus if anything happened to Jenna I wouldn't hear the end of it from everyone, she was going to be safe through all this.

"Scout's honour." I puts up my hand and grabs Ric shoulder, Ric looks at me still suspicious. Andie walks into the room.

"Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine." I looked at Ric smiled at him then patted his arm trying to reassure him, Ric walks up the stairs headed to Jenna. "Thanks." Andie spoke a little wearingly.

"Yeah." Ric leaves the room and closes the door. I waited until I was sure he is gone before I walks over to a small trunk I had on the other side of the room I opened it. I pulled out the silver dagger and white oak ash from inside; I heard Andie walks down to me.

"What's that?" She asked looking at the dagger and the vile of white oak ash, this right here was my salvation the way to get my girl out of the worst deal she's ever made.

"Dessert." I dipped the tip of dagger in the ashes. "Elijah's stronger than me, faster than me, it's all about the element of surprise." I knew I have to be devious about this, stab him with this when he least expects it.

"Ah, it's too bad I like him. He's very old-school. Classy." Andie seems to have the hot's for him too, she's very fickle.

"Which is why you should encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls." I placed the dagger within the glasses and the scotch, hiding it from view.

"Hmm that is a little too sexist for me." She was clearly annoyed which wasn't what I needed right now, I turned around and look into her eyes to compel her.

"Stop talking." I warned her Andie smiles at me, I heard the bell ring I walked out of the library making my way to the front hall. I saw that Jenna had opened it expecting to see Elijah, but it was that weasel John Gilbert.

"Who invited him?" Jenna demanded I began to approach the door, how the hell did he know about all this?

"John… Surprise…. Leave….." I told him while glaring at him. I wasn't in any mood to be deal with John, there was no way for this plan to be executed perfectly with that weasel around.

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games." Ric walks into the hallway and see John and he looked as happy as I did with him making a surprise stop at my house and inviting himself.

"There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party." Ric told him firmly John looks at me.

"What he said." John walks into the house and heads to the parlour, both Ric and I look at each other pissed that John was going to mess this all up.

Everything was getting set up it looked pretty well. Of course John was annoying Jenna, Jenna was ignoring Ric, Ric looked pissed off and Andie was in a world of her own. I think she thought something was going to happen between us 'nope hunny I have my beautiful girl, and you're just a pawn in my plan'. Thinking of my beautiful girl, I pulled out my phone and found her number and called her she answered after a few rings

"Aww is my Damon missing me?" She spoke in a teasing tone, I couldn't help but laugh as she knew me too well.

"Yes, I'm missing you terribly." I spoke her pretending to be upset she began to laugh, this is what I loved about our relationship it wasn't always so serious that we could tease one another just be happy.

"Who would of though Damon Salvatore bad ass vampire being whipped by little old me." I felt my jaw drop, did she say she had me whipped?

"Hey I'm not whipped. I'm in love there a difference." There was a difference between the both of them, I wasn't certainly whipped. Whipped is like that stupid sparkly vampire from the twilight movies.

"Whipped…. in love… same thing really." Siena was on a roll and I wasn't going to correct her to hear her happy was all that mattered to me. She was going to see Blair and I know that played a huge part in her up lifting beat, maybe I should suggest for Blair to come and visit us once this nightmare over.

"How far are you from Georgia?" I questioned her; she had been driving for a little while now.

"I had this sudden urge for one of those greasy cheeseburger you get on freeway diners, so I stop I had one, and I got talking to this guy…." A growl escaped my lips involuntary, and I heard Siena laugh. "Damon no need to be jealous, he was like in his 60's, tell me about his grandkids." I felt a relief as soon as I heard that, having a random guy hitting on her didn't sit well with me. "Baby I better go, I'll ring you when I get there ok…. love you."

"Love you too princess." I heard someone knock on the door as I closed the call, I went to open the door it was Elijah I smiled at him, and he actually smiled back to my surprise.

"Good evening." He spoke in his formal tone, you could tell he was from the old ages I wonder how old this guy really is.

"Thank you for coming please, come in." I moved to one side so he walk pass but doesn't enter.

"Just one moment can I just say that if you have less than honourable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." Well I'm hoping not to get caught out, so there nothing to reconsider.

"No, nothing, nothing dishonourable. Just getting to know you." Elijah didn't trust me and I'm guessing that from our little scuffle at the Lockwood's that did that, but I'll play nice for a little while.

"Hmm Well, that's good." Elijah enters into the house. "Because, you know, although Siena, and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?" All I knew to make sure that didn't happen I had to make sure to take him down properly.

"Crystal." By the end of all this he be dead, so what did I have to worry about. Elijah sees Jenna, he smiles then walks over to her, and something tells me Ric really needs to start worrying.

"Jenna. Wonderful to see you again how are you?" Elijah was clearly flirting with her, and Ric not going to like that.

"Nice to see you." Jenna looked like gushy school girl giving him the googly eyes, oh boy this was going to be one long night.

"You look incredible." She began to blush at his compliment, I think Ric got trouble here.

"Thank you." She fluttering her lashes. I shut the front door, we all made our way to the dining room where we were sitting round the table, and Jenna pours some wine for me.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town." I looked at Elijah, who sat there with this smug look on his face.

"Hmm, do tell." I asked him while raising my glass to my lips.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution." Of course Elijah was a history buff he been around for god know how many centuries.

"Hmm because they were witches." Jenna spoke after taking a sip of her wine, she was mesmerized by all the bull crap he was coming out with.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andie added.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts." I said looking at Elijah, he nodded.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria it broke out in the neighbouring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us they were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the..." Jenna passed the potatoes to him.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society." Jenna added, yep those guy would end up burning him alive that option doesn't sound too bad.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John added I glared at him, I didn't need him adding his little input, his lucky that his Elena father because if he wasn't I would torn out his heart already.

"So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" I asked while looking at Elijah, there had to be a reason behind it all, something tells me it's connected to Siena and Elena.

"You know... a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." He certainly prepared with an answer, there something he looking for and I'm going to find out.

"Of course." He glances at me and smiles, this was going to be a long evening and before he goes to vampire hell I'm going to find out why his so interested in that location.

**Elena P.O.V**

Stefan had been opening up to me, he told me the story of how he and Lexi became friends after Damon abandoning him. Did I blame Damon for doing that? No because in truth Stefan was a totally different person, all he cared about was quenching his thirst for blood. He wanted me to understand about the person who he was when he first turned, that he had no control of who he was becoming, he didn't like the fact he drove his brother away, that he had these dead corpse everywhere. Lex was his salvation, but I knew talking about her stirred up emotions, I don't know if Stefan has ever forgiven Damon for allowing Lexi to be the bait. Stefan steps out after telling this version of events, a part of me wanted to check if he was okay, but things between us weren't. Stefan may have been telling me stories about his past but he was still furious about the agreement we had made with Elijah. I sat down on the couch reading another of Jonathan Gilbert's journals, I looked up to see Stefan walk in the house.

"Jonathan Gilbert got crazier and crazier. I guess that's what happens when you spend your life obsessed with vampires." I put the journal down and picked up another, I begin to read and came across something interesting "He researched the Originals."

"You're kidding" Stefan walks over to the couch and sits down next to me. I couldn't believe that we found something that related to the originals maybe there would be something in here that will tell us how to kill them.

"Later in life, look." I shows him the journal pagese. "Pages and pages of questions and scribbles." I flipped through the pages and eventually I stopped on one that has a picture of the silver dagger drawn on it.

"What's that?" Stefan questioned as we look at each other for a moment. I looked back down and start to read aloud.

"'**The wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak would bring death to an Original vampire. When the tree burned, all hope was thought lost.'** He was trying to figure out how to kill an Original." I looked back down at the journal and continues to read out loud again. "**'But the ash from the tree was saved and witches forged a dagger to which the ash could be bonded. This alchemic bond provides the necessary poison.'**" Stefan suddenly gets up and stands in front of me, but I was too intrigued about this dagger. This was possible mine and Siena way out of all this, we would be free from Elijah deal and Klaus wouldn't be able to harm us.

"Elena..." Stefan spoke with seriousness in his voice, right now I didn't need another round of arguing with Stefan.

"I wonder if this is true. I mean, do you think this dagger actually exists?" I spoke as I looked through the journal to find more information on how we could end this once and for all.

"I know it does..." I looked up at him, he stood there with this look of terror in his eyes. "Because John gave it to Damon." John gave the dagger to Damon? None of this was making sense… why?

"John gave Damon the weapon that's supposed to kill Elijah? This one?" I pointed at the dagger on the page and Stefan nods I started to read aloud again. "**'It must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it.**" Stefan grabs the journal from me and looks at it for a moment, then he quickly grabs out his phone.

"John's trying to get Damon killed." I couldn't believe John is trying to kill Damon again! Why did he have such a problem with him? Damon was different nothing like how he was before… I swear John and I are going to have words. "Why is your phone off? Call me!" Stefan says down the phone in worried voice I looked up at him.

"What's going on, Stefan?" He was clearly worried about something, and wanting to speak to Damon so urgently was worrying me.

"Damon is planning on killing Elijah…Tonight." There no way he could be doing that Siena wouldn't let it happen. Would she? I needed to call her….

**Damon P.O.V**

The dinner was going ok it's kind of hard to be polite to a man that planning on taking the woman I love away to some psycho original. If I didn't keep up with the pleasantries he would know I'm up to something, so I sat there listened to these stupid folk tales, while restraining myself from killing John. That guy really did have a death wish. I needed to keep a cool head because if I lose it and do fulfil my biggest wish of all and killing John I'll have Elena hating on me, and not forgetting Siena. This dinner was dragging and I knew I had to move it along so I can deal with daggering Elijah and be done with it all.

"Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages." I got up from the table looking at Ric waiting for him to agree to join me.

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit." He added a few laughed at his comment, I got up from my seat and I looked at Andie.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." Just like I asked her to do, she was pretty good at all this, well done Andie Star.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah spoke in a flirtatious tone to Andie, I bet Andie loving every moment of that.

"I like you." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her being so forward, talking about desperate.

"Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?" John takes the plates and walks off, Ric comes up behind Jenna, this was my que to go and speak to Mr Original. I walked into the study and saw Elijah glancing around the place.

"So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelgänger, the dimidium sanguine, let's not forget the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground." I asked him while I walked over to him, I wanted to know what his game was. What was so important about this witches burial grounds relates to all of this.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon. I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?" Did he really expected me to tell him if I knew, hell would freeze over before I would hand that kind of information over, but it's time for me to be tactful.

"Maybe… Tell me why it's so important?" I handed Elijah a glass of scotch he takes it from me, let's see how much his planning on divulging.

"We're not that close." Elijah turns around and looks around at the books on the shelves. "It's quite a collection you have here." Why was he interested in the book collection?

"Hmm." As Elijah has his back turned, I slowly and carefully grab the silver dagger from the tray of glasses.

"It's a funny thing about books before they existed, people actually had memories." Ric and Andie burst through the study doors, I quickly put the dagger back down.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert/" I frowned at Andie what the hell was she doing?

"Elijah." Andie holds her hand out for him.

"Miss Star..." Elijah hands his glass to me, before he drained it, then he took Andie's hand. He twirls her around and they walk out of the room together. As soon as they leave, I smacked Ric angrily, Ric points down at the dagger I didn't understand what he meant. Ric walks over to a desk and writes something down on a piece of paper. He hands it to me then I read it. The paper says **'The dagger will kill you if you use** **it'** I angrily threw the paper at Ric before walking out of the room. Ric and I enter the dining room, I sat down and glared across the table at John, that son of a bitch is going to get it. I don't care about the consequences Elena can hate me, and Siena she would get over it once she learns the truth behind it all.

"Ric, would you do me a favour and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Ric gets up walks over to her bag, I think this is the right time to put John on edge.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/father?" I was hoping maybe he would kill John for me, that weasel deserves to die in the worst possible way.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." He spoke disinterested, but I could see that John seems a little nervous, he couldn't of figure out that I knew what he had planned for me.

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." I looked over at John, who looked worried now with what I was telling Elijah.

"No Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the... you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry." She gets up to help Ric find her notebook, I don't even know why the hell she wanted to stupid note book.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how you intend on killing Klaus?" Of course John was getting to the point so not being tactful.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena and Siena. I allow both girls to remain in their homes living their life with their friends as they both do as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take them both away from you and you'll never see either of them again." The most annoying part to all this was the fact that I had to sit here and listen to this now and I couldn't do anything to get rid of him. Andie comes back with her notebook and sits down.

"Ok. My first question is when you got here to Mystic..." The next thing Ric comes up behind Elijah and stabs the dagger through his heart Elijah. He screams and dies in front of everyone at the table, I jumped out of my seat as I didn't expect that to happen. Ric pulls the dagger out and places it on the table he looks at me.

"Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert." I stood there utterly speechless, I couldn't believe that Ric had just daggered Elijah.

"All right." I got up from my seat, grabbed hold of Elijah ready to move him before Jenna came back.

"No it's not all right. What the hell have you done?" There in the doorway stood a furious Siena. I thought she was away for the night. What is she doing back?

**Siena P.O.V**

What tonight night was a real eye opener, this was what life was going to be like while being in a relationship with Damon. If it wasn't someone coming after him it would be someone coming for me, this was the life style I would have to get used to. I loved Damon more than life itself, I didn't see myself being with no one else, so I would deal with whatever gets thrown at us. My mom used to tell me when I was kid '_He's not your prince charming if he doesn't make sure you know that you're his princess.' _The moment that Damon first called me his princess I knew that he was the one that I'm meant to spend my life with, true love is felonious… You take someone's breath away… You rob them of the ability to utter a single word… You steal a heart. Loving someone and having them love you back is the most precious thing in the world, so there was no way I was going to allow those little fears I had from last night to ruin what I had.

I woke up in the morning and looked in the mirror to see horrific black once again with mixed emotions was I allowing my heart to rule my head? Maybe the best thing for me was to leave and not be mixed up in all this, but that soon changed after speaking to Elena. I guess I needed to hear from someone that I wasn't crazy to stick around. I got changed and went downstairs to speak to Damon, but he had left the house already, I was about to leave the house when I received a phone call from Blair. She was in Georgia and wanted to meet up, I wanted to make up some kind of excuse to not go but I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. Not long after getting off the phone I heard Damon come in, I hid my face with my hair as I didn't want him to see the state of my face. I don't know what I was thinking because he notice it instantly, the look on his face when he saw it just broke my heart. I know Damon was going to blame himself that's not what I wanted him to do.

Damon fed me his blood so I didn't have to worry about attempt to cover up this hideous swollen eye, it was strange drinking his blood. I didn't know what to expect for it to taste like but it did the trick. Damon and I were back to our loving way after the tension, he seems happy that I was going to spend time with Blair, maybe he wanted me to have a day of normality, and in all honesty I think I'm looking forward to talking about anything that doesn't consist the supernatural world. I was about half way to Georgia when I received a phone call from Elena, when I listen to what she had to say I was ragging. Damon had planned to kill Elijah with some magical dagger that John gave him that would lead to his own death. If that dagger didn't kill him, I am. I got off the phone to Elena and turned the car around heading back to Mystic falls, I brought up Blair number to call her, she answered the phone after a few rings.

"Hey, how far are you? I've booked us a table at this cute restaurant—" I had to cut her off before she got to excited about seeing me.

"Blair something come up—" I felt awful in letting her down, but I had to get back. "—It's Damon his had an accident." I hated to lie to her but that was the first excuse that came to my head, I couldn't tell Blair the truth that my boyfriend a vampire and his planning on killing an original vampire. She would have me committed as soon as those words would come out of my mouth.

"Oh gosh Siena, is he okay?" Blair was genuinely concerned for him, I guess she knew how much he meant to me, he was the only guy I had been serious with since Nic.

"From what I've been told injures are minor. I'm so sorry to be letting you down." When I get my hands on him I'm going to kick his ass, how foolish could he be to do this? To trust John. Oh believe me John going to be feeling my waft.

"There nothing to apologies about, maybe once I'm done here I'll come down and see you." I couldn't make up another excuse for her not to come and see me, Blair will know I'm hiding something from her.

"That sounds like a great idea. I have to get driving back, let me know when you're coming." I wrapped up the call and pressed my foot on the accelerator, while my heart was pounding at the thoughts that when I get home it would be too late.

I still couldn't believe Damon went behind my back plotting this, what if Elijah killed him, he would have left me heat broken, but we are talking about Damon Salvatore here. He takes things to another level. Why can't he just understand that I'm trying to keep him safe? Why is it so hard for him to understand that? How the hell did he even get Elijah to the house? I know for a fact that Elijah don't like Damon, so I can't see them sitting in front of the fire having drinks. Well these questions will be answered when I get back home; please god let me get there in time. I finally got to Mystic Falls I got to the house and parked up, I ran into the house and I heard talking coming from the dining room. Then I heard someone scream I walked in on Ric stabbing Elijah, he had gone all grey and veins appeared raised on his skin. Everyone at the table gets up in shock Ric pulls the dagger out and places it on the table he looks at Damon. I felt my jaw drop as I watched Elijah drop down on the table.

"All right" Damon got up from his seat and was about to hide the body, what the hell were they all thinking!

"No it's not all right. What the hell have you done?" They all looked at me with jaws dropped, my focus went to Damon who seemed surprised to see me. "You ass hole! What the hell were you thinking? What did you do to Elijah? Why the hell are having a freaking dinner party?" Damon went to speak but I was far too angry right now to hear his explanation. "Why the hell she here?" I pointed at that slutty Star woman. "And that freaking ass hole too." I stated while pointing at John who was sitting at the head of the table.

"Siena—" I cut him off; I didn't want to hear his bullshit excuses.

"Don't Damon! You went behind my back and did this." He began to approach me, and tried to touch me and I moved back. "Relationships don't work like this Damon." I couldn't even look at him right now, I started to walk away, but he caught hold of my wrist stopping me from leaving. "Get the hell off me." He looked at me with pleaded eyes, was he embarrassed that I was shaming him up in front of his buddies.

"You're better off without him Siena, his bad news." That was the worst thing to say to me right now, John had no right to be interfering.

"Your Elena father, not mine, so shut the f**k up!" I yelled at him then suddenly Damon pulled me away and bought me up to our room using his vamp speed.

"Siena I'm sorry—" Once again cut him off I really wasn't going to listen to his crap.

"Damon you have proven to me that you don't trust my judgment, I chose to make this deal with Elijah. If it wasn't for that deal I made, you would be DEAD! Damon don't you get that? Two times you have had trouble with the werewolves, and through the deal I made with Elijah you were saved." Why couldn't he just accept that all I was doing was making sure nothing happened to him? I could see that Damon didn't like what I told him, quite frankly I didn't give a damn I was stating facts.

"You think I wanted you make deal with Elijah. Why can't you understand that everything I'm doing Siena is to stop you from being taken away. To be used for whatever Klaus want's you for. WHY IS IT OK FOR YOU WANTING TO SAVE ME, BUT I CAN'T SAVE YOU! I'VE LIVED FOR 170 YEARS SIENA, YOU'VE ONLY LIVED 19." I took a step away from him and took in everything he had said, and he made a point the only reason why we have been fighting so much is because we were both trying to save one another.

"You are right, we are both trying to save each other, and the problem we have here is neither of us is going to stop." Damon stopped there with widen eyes still from all the anger that he unleashed, I couldn't do this no more with him it was time for me to raise the white flag. "You know what Damon… I give up. I'm not going to try anymore. I'm not going to care anymore. What happens, happens you want to risk your life trying to save mine, go head. I'm not fighting you anymore." He stood there looked at me intensely, probably debating if I was being sincere. He cupped my face between his hands. "I'm doing what you have said from day this all started. I've given up. I hope you're happy." I moved away as right now I didn't want to discuss this no more, there was nothing more to be said.

"Siena…" he called out, I stopped and turned to him, he stood there with his face filled with regret which I didn't understand because he won. He got what he wanted I was going to allow him to do whatever it took for him to save me even if it means killing him in the processes.

"You have a dead body at your dining table, you need to get rid of it before Jenna comes back" I walked out of the room and headed down stairs, I went into the parlour, I grabbed the bottle of bourbon and poured a glass. I looked up to see Ric and Damon taking Elijah's body down to the basement, I wanted to see what they were planning on doing with it so I followed them as they put him in a cell.

"You said there wasn't going to be any violence." Ric told Damon, I began to chuckle they both looked at me as I just sipped at my drink.

"Says the guy that did all the killing." Damon sounded angry he probably being like that because of our argument. Damon starts to walk out, but Ric grabs him.

"Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that." What a surprise Damon lied to Ric also, who didn't he lie to? Damon tries to leave again, but Ric grabs him.

"Hey, I am your friend, damn it and you don't have any friends so, no more lying." I could see that Ric touch a nerve, as Damon was showing signs of remorse as he nodded in agreement.

"I don't think that will happen Ric. Damon not lying is saying the pope not catholic. I'll go up and see to your guest." Damon wasn't amused with my sarcastic tone, but right now I didn't care. I went back upstairs, I had so much anger inside me that I felt as if I was going to explode. Why does he have to do stupid things?

"Siena…Elijah gone." Damon appeared out of nowhere, I looked at him a little confused because he was dead on the basement floor a few moments ago.

"What? "I practically shouted at him as he came closer to me, this couldn't be happening right now. Elijah going to be furious, his going to kill everyone for what they did to him.

"I know you're angry at me, but I need you to put that aside for now." He spoke calmly, he was right whatever disagreement we were having right now did need to be put aside. "I think I know where he has gone we need to go." He grabbed my hand dragging out of the house.

"Where Damon?" How could Damon possibly know where Elijah would go?

"His going to find Elena, she at the lake house." I was speechless the thought that Elijah was hunting down Elena to take her, because of what happened here tonight. We got in the car and Damon began to drive, he was driving like a maniac nothing was said between us. This is why I was angry because I knew that Elijah was going to seek vengeance, now he will take Elena away from her family and her friends not forgetting Stefan. The next one on his list will be me, I would be taken from everyone I love; I would be taken from Damon. I glanced at Damon, he was focusing on the road, I could see that he had hundred things running though his mind

"What are you thinking about?" I asked he glanced over at me.

"I'm thinking I've messed up" I looked away staring out of the window. Yeah Damon you have messed up, I really don't know how we are going to fix it now! We arrived at the Lake House in half an hour, when Elena saw me she hugged me really tight. The two brothers exchanged look's I pulled away from Elena, there was something I need to say to the three of them.

"I'm tell you now if Elijah comes here, I am going to be the one dealing with him." The three of them looked at me a little stunned, I think I need to explain my reason why I was the best person to speak to him. "You Salvatore have pissed him right off, Stefan, he will hurt you too due to your moron of a brother stupid plan. Elena you're not even an option." Elena was about to protest but nothing she was going to say was going to change my mind. "Listen Elena. I'm going to talk to him, I'm not going to argue with you about this." She nodded in agreement, well that went better than what I thought it would. I looked at all three of them "I'm warning you all now that no matter what is said or done none of you will stop me." Elena and Stefan nod, but they didn't seem happy about it, I just hope what I've got planned works out.

"You think I'm going to let you go and speak to Elijah, on your own. You must be crazy? Wasn't it you back at the house telling me you've given up?" I knew if anyone was going to have a problem with this was going to be Damon.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't try and kill him. Now his magically woke up from the dead and is come for MY sister. So right now giving up not an option right now." I walked away and went in the kitchen so many emotions running through me at once. I know I sounded confident about speaking to Elijah, but in truth I was terrified that it might go terribly wrong.

"He's here." I heard Stefan call out, I saw the dagger on the kitchen counter, and picked it up placing it in the back pocket of my jeans. I grabbed a kitchen knife and hid it in the inside of my blazer tucking it into my jeans so it didn't fall out. I carefully I walked out and joined them, Elijah throws the rocks at the door, breaking it off its hinges. Elena looks at me with fear in her eyes, I knew she was worried about me talking to him now, but there wasn't any other option.

"You all have to go, I need to talk to him alone." They looked at me all with a worrying expression, I know none of them wanted me to do this, but I knew I could talk Elijah down from his rage.

"Siena..."I looked at Damon's face I could see that it was filled with fear, this was the last things he wanted me to do, but his foolish act brought this all on.

"Damon I'll be ok, he can't come in the house." He hesitated to go with Elena and Stefan, but he did before looking at me and mouthing 'I love you'. I gave him a small smile, I could see Elijah walking closer towards the house.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house... But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out." I slowly walk out from behind the wall while the rest of them stays hidden, I made my way towards the front door but stayed inside the house.

"They shouldn't have done what they did." Elijah looked surprised to see me, maybe he expect one of the brothers to be doing the talking, but all of this wasn't about them it was about me and my sister.

"The deal is off." I knew that would be the case, but it was time to come to a new terms.

"I'm renegotiating." This was a lot more difficult than I anticipated, how this played out in my mind was totally different to reality.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with." We both stood there in silence, he had been pushed too far so I had to go to extreme measure for him to hear me out. I pulls out a knife I had hidden, Elijah stood there looked amused.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after learns that dimidium sanguine bleeds to death. How long has he been waiting to get his hands on me? I'm sure he would be pissed knowing you allowed me to do this." Elijah looked really amused by it all, I thought at this point he would at least try and talk me out of doing something stupid.

"Damon won't let you die." He was right Damon wouldn't allow me to die, he would come rushing to save me like I know he would.

"No, he won't he'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire. Will I be still useful to Klaus if I do that Elijah?" He stood there looking at me speechless, he pressed his lips together but didn't speak. "Ok from your silence me doing that will cause a complication, so unless you don't want that to happen, promise me the same as before... promise me... You won't harm anyone that Elena and I love. Even if they've harmed you." He stood there with this smirk on his face that wasn't the reaction I was expecting from him.

"I'm sorry, Siena I'm going to have to call your bluff." I took in a deep breath as points the knife to my stomach, Elijah was watching me, he seemed unsure of what I will do. I looked up at him in one quick movement I stab myself in the stomach. I screamed from the pain of the blade going in, I looked down to see the blood gushing everywhere. Elijah rushes towards the door, but stops at the doorway because he has not been invited in. I dropped the knife on the floor and clutched to my stomach, it was a kind of pain that I had never felt before. I could see Damon at the corner of my eye with Stefan was holding him back, with widen eyes from my action. "No!" Elijah screamed. "Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you" Elijah pleaded.

"Give me your word!" I felt like I could hardly speak, I felt weak unable to even stand on my own two feet from all the blood loss.

"I give you my word." I made my way slowly towards him outside and dropped into Elijah's arms. With my right hand I pulled out the dagger from my back pocket, I pulled away from him slightly then I stabs Elijah with the silver dagger through his heart. I watched as he looked at me with widen eyes, then slowly he began to grey right in front of my eyes it was like all the blood left his system. Elijah falls to the ground, dead. I couldn't hold myself up no longer my legs gave way, I felt weak from the blood loss. Damon rushes out of the house, bites his wrist, and begins to feed me his blood. He places his chin on the top of my head. The pain began to fade away as I drunk his blood, Elena and Stefan walks out and stood in the doorway. Damon cradles my face in his hands and we both look at each other, in that moment he looked so frighten. That was the second time I had seen him like that his eyes looked like they were filling up and a tear escaped from his right eye.

"That was incredibly stupid." I lift up my hand and I wiped away his tear.

"Well it worked didn't it." A strong Relationship starts with two brave people who are ready to sacrifice anything for one another.

**Damon P.O.V**

What Siena did back at the Lake House the way she stood up to Elijah and threaten him, scared the life out of me. That was nothing compared to the moment when she pulled out a knife out of nowhere. I wanted to go and stop her but Stefan held me back, he reminded me that she knew what she was doing, it was easy for him to say that but it wasn't his girl who was willing to die because of my mistake. The moment I heard her in pain I felt a gush of pain in my chest, she was hurting and all I wanted to do was go and save her but I couldn't. What Siena did was stupid, but incredibly brave to; she didn't say much to anyone after everything had happened. Elena and Siena sat in the back of the car Elena wanted to be with Siena after what had just happened, So Stefan drove back by himself. I kept looking in the rear-view and watched the two girls. Elena had her head on Siena shoulder while Siena was hugging her tightly while both girls were sobbing quietly. I focused back on the road I didn't know if I should say anything, it was probably best that I didn't, I had made enough of a mess for today.

We arrived at the boarding house and I parked up, Stefan placed his car into the garage and got out and came over. Siena and Elena both got out of the car they had both stopped crying but their eyes were still red and swollen from it. Stefan looked at them both with sympathetic look, I knew he didn't like seeing both upset like this. I went to the boot and opened it I got Elijah body and threw it over my shoulder, I began to walk into the house still no one spoke a word. I carried Elijah's body down into the cellar Siena and Elena came down too they were both looking at Elijah dead body. The way they were looking at him was like they were mourning for him. Stefan wraps his arm around Elena giving her a comforting hug and she embraced him. I knelt down began to search through Elijah's jacket.

"Uhh! What do we have here?" I pulled out the moonstone. "A little moonstone bar of soap I'll hold on to this." With me keeping hold of this this stupid ritual can't happen, at least I could stop one thing from happening.

"So, that's it. I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead." Elena asked she was trying to keep her voice steady I looked at her.

"Pretty much." I glanced at Siena she was still staring at Elijah body; she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Ok, then... Good night." Elena Looks at Siena and gave her a nod they both starts to walk out and, but Siena stops and turns back around.

"You know, you guys want us to fight, fine, we will fight. But if we're gonna do this; you can't keep anything from us anymore. From this moment on, we're doing it our way." That was the first thing Siena had said since daggering Elijah. What did their way entail that was my worry.

"That seems fair." Stefan responded, Siena looked at me waiting for me to answer to be honest I was kind of stunned by everything that had happen.

"Okay." I told her.

"Okay." They both walk out of the basement, Stefan and I look at each other.

"Seems like she's had a change of attitude what do you think made her change her mind?" I couldn't keep up with Siena, one moment she all about keeping the deal the next she stabbing Elijah with the dagger.

"I don't know Damon, maybe the fact that she given up fighting with you. That you went behind her back. You do realise that don't you? She is respecting your wishes Damon she fighting to stay. Now all you have to do is believing in her." Stefan walks out of the room. Stefan was right I had to support Siena now I can't keep doing this to her, I had to start trusting her decisions. I locked the door to the cell and made my way upstairs Stefan and Elena were at the front door talking, Elena looked at me and gave me a small smile. I saw Siena walk down the stair with a large bag in her hand it was like she was going away.

"Are you going somewhere?" I question her she looked at Elena and Stefan they both left to go outside so we could talk.

"Damon I'm going to stay at Elena's." Where was all this coming from? I thought we were okay, we all just agree it was going to be their way.

"Siena I agree to play this your way. I'm sorry about what I did today, but I did it because I don't want anything to happen to the both of you." She looked up at me gave me a small smile, but there was sadness in her eyes at the same time.

"Damon I need time, I need time to think I don't—" I cut her off.

"What is there to think about Siena? Elijah dead in the basement you and Elena are safe." She had nothing to worry about anymore, we could finally be back on track look forward to our future together.

"You want to know what I need to think about Damon, I need to think about this RELATIONSHIP I don't think..." I cut her off before she said something that I didn't want to hear.

"What your QUESTIONING our RELATIONSHIP after everything Siena. I did what I did because I love you, I don't want anything to happen." She stood there biting her bottom lip while advert her eyes away from me.

"Maybe that the problem Damon." She spoke softly while still looking away from me. What she trying to say? Before I knew it she was head for the door.

"Siena Russo, if you walk out of that door there be no going back." She stood in the doorway for a few seconds, I knew what I said made her think. What happened next I didn't expect to happen she walked out of the door. I felt like my heart had been ripped out she walked away from me. Siena walked away from me, from our relationship I really couldn't deal with this. After a few moments Stefan had walked in I was still in the same spot that Siena had left me. Stefan came over and placed his hand on my shoulder

"Damon, she needs time." I shook my head because I had literally pushed her out of the door.

"Brother, what have I done." I moved away from him and headed out of the door, I got into my car I began to drive I needed to keep myself under control I can't do anything reckless, because if I follow my feeling right now I will go on a murderous rampage. I felt her absence. It was like waking up one day with no teeth in your mouth. You wouldn't need to run to the mirror to know they were gone


	19. Hate Is Easy! Love Takes Courage

**Damon P.O.V**

Everyone says that time heals all wounds, but no one can tell me what I'm supposed to do right now. Right now I can't sleep. It's right now that I can't eat. Right now I still hear her voice and sense her presence even though I know she's not here. Right now all I seem to do is cry. I know all about time and wounds healing, but even if I had all the time in the world, I still don't know what to do with all this hurt right now. All the most powerful emotions come from chaos -fear, anger, love- especially love. Love is chaos itself. Think about it! Love makes no sense. It shakes you up and spins you around. And then, eventually, it falls apart. I think anyone who opened their heart enough to love without restraint and subsequently were devastated by loss knows that in that moment you are forever changed; a part of you is no longer whole. Some will never again love with that level of abandon where life is perceived as innocent and the threat of loss seems implausible. Love and loss, therefore, are linked. I knew I was a fool to ever believe that I could actually have a healthy and happy relationship with Siena, we were both stubborn, wanting to save one another. That's the big issue here, because neither of us would ever back down from that. My mother used to tell me that with every action leads to consequences, my action caused me to lose the only woman who I've ever truly loved.

I thought my night couldn't get any worst, but it did. Katherine got out of the tomb after Elijah being daggered, her excuse was that she came to me because she wanted to help. Who is she kidding spinning that line, the only person she ever helped is herself, I knew there was something she was hiding. The thing about Katherine she was a bad smell that you couldn't get rid of, no matter how many times I threaten to kill her to leave, she was still here. Stefan updated me on Siena, apparently she wasn't in a good and need time alone, which meant that Elena was staying at the house with us. I knew that this was bad idea especially if Katherine pops up out of the blue, but then again my last threat to her I made myself very clear I would kill her without hesitation. I tried to call Siena a few times, but she didn't answer my calls, and to be honest I didn't think she would. After what I said to her before she walked away was unforgivable '**_Siena Russo, if you walk out of that door there be no going back.' _**

In that moment it hit me that she had given up on us by walking out of the door, it was my own doing, and I've been beating myself up ever since. I kept on having one of those angel and the devil on either side of my shoulder, one minute I was convinced I done the right thing, and in the next I knew I done wrong. I didn't know what the hell to do anymore to fix what I had done, because I hated having empty space beside me in my bed. I was broken out of my thoughts when I saw Elena come down, she and I were not on the best of terms for obvious reasons related to Siena. I focused back on reading one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals, this guy wrote hell of lot of stuff but somewhere in here he might be able to give me answers to my worries about Siena.

"Good morning, Damon." I knew that wasn't Elena she hasn't spoken a word to me for days, it was always the cold shoulder with her. That was Katherine, I got up and rushed over to her pushing her against the wall.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave." I had a tight grip around her throat, hearing her gasping for air right now was giving me great satisfaction, and that look of fear in her eyes was further satisfaction.

"What is your problem?" Katherine was playing the part pretty well these days, but I was no fool, Elena hated my guts right now for what I did to Siena. Katherine had been out of the game to know that, she messed up, strange for a woman who claims to always be one step ahead.

"You're wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work." She looked at me with disbelief, I had to admit that she was pulling off the Elena looks off quite well, but I wasn't going to be fool by her again.

"You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb! Isn't she?" I let go of her maybe I was wrong, I'm so on edge at the moment with what happened with Siena. Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusion, great! Now Elena has another reason to be hating on me, my week keeps getting better and better.

"What the hell's going on here?" I heard Stefan yell as he came the stairs looking at me with anger, of course Stefan here to play the knight in shining armour.

"I don't know, you tell me Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" Stefan rushes over Elena and pushes her against the wall. "What are you doing?!" Stefan looked at her pretty pissed, while I stood there looking at the both of them a little lost.

"How could you do this?!" Stefan yelled in her face, looks like me and baby bro were both on the same page, this was clearly Katherine and the little bitch had me fooled for a moment.

"Stefan, you're hurting me!" I could tell my brother weren't buying the Elena act, damn Katherine was getting good at that.

"Stop it, Katherine!" As he spoke he kept banging her against the wall again, I knew I was right it was freaking Katherine. Stefan grabbed hold of her, and dragged her up the stairs I followed behind them into Stefan room. As we walked in Elena was standing there, they looked identical you really wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

"It's getting really easy being you." Katherine finally let down the chard, showing her true self, of course Elena looked like she was about to literally blow up in seeing her.

"What is she doing here?" Elena demanded. I would like to know the same, I didn't get why Katherine had run yet considering that Klaus is apparently heading this way, and she's been on the run from him for the last 500 years.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion, and freed the bitch from the tomb." Believe me I was more pissed about that than anyone, I wanted her to rot in there like she should have had. That bitch always seems to get her ass out of trouble.

"How's that possible?" Stefan asked looking at Katherine, she began to smirk she looked like the cat that got the cream, why did she always come out of every worst possible situation on top?

"He's an Original they have all sorts of special skills." That bitch knew that in daggering Elijah it would free her, there was me playing into her act of being scared that she would be trapped in there forever.

"I don't want you here. Get her out of here." Elena half shouted at the both of us. I've been trying to get rid of her for days, nothing worked yet without actually killing her.

"You and Siena need me, Elena. You all do." She spoke as she picked up Stefan journal.

"Like hell." Stefan snatched the journal from her. None of us needed any help from Katherine, she the last person I would want any help from in stopping Klaus from taking Siena.

"We all want the same thing... Klaus dead yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off." She stood there looking at the three of us with a smirk, did she want the same thing? I mean why hadn't she killed Klaus yet if that was such a simple thing to do?

"We don't need your help, and I don't want it." Elena would never accept Katherine help, and the way she is glaring at her we might have to hide sharp objects from her.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you! Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like? For a matter of fact do you even know what he wants with your big sister Siena?" There wasn't a comeback from that because she was right none of us knew anything about Klaus, and his reason behind wanting Siena. "Thought as much you have no idea what he wants from her—" I cut her off in mid-sentence.

"If you know something, say it, or get out." I don't know with Katherine when she actually lying, or telling the truth, but she lied more than anything so that was just a way to get into our heads.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch... maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite" She spoke as she walked towards the door, the next moment she was gone. We all looked at each other nervously as none us knew if what Katherine knew anything about Klaus. Of course she didn't she had been stuck in the tomb for weeks, so she would be totally out of the loop. One thing that played on my mind was did she really know why he wants to take Siena.

**Elena P.O.V**

I've been trying to be there for Siena after what Damon did, but this time she wasn't letting me. She didn't want to talk, all she did was sit up in my room staring into thin air. Of course Jenna and Jeremy were concern why she was here and I explained about the break up, Jenna kept saying that Siena was far too good for Damon. The thing is that wasn't the case it was like they were made for one another, Siena completed Damon and vice versa, with them being apart it was breaking the both of them apart. I tried to talk to Stefan about all this, that maybe he could get through to either of them, the problem was that Damon was willing to do whatever it took to win Siena back. Whereas Siena wasn't responding in the same way, she hadn't spoke for days, only the odd thank you to Jenna when she brought her up some food. I was seriously worried about her, I felt hopeless that I couldn't do anything to make her feel any better. So all I could do was just let her have space and time to go through everything in her mind.

Apart from worrying about Siena I had another thing to worry about that was the fact that Katherine had gotten out of the tomb. I thought with her be stuck in there that we had got rid of that problem, but no she appears out of nowhere. I swear she like a cat with 9 lives. Then with the taunting about knowing Klaus agenda, how she knew things we didn't. Did she know where Klaus was? Did she really know why he wanted Siena? Of course not she was only looking out for herself that was Katherine and her playing mind games. Stefan and I had left for school we had parked up in the parking lot, the both us got out of Stefan's car.

"Why is she still here? She was free." That was the one thing I didn't understand, why was she sticking around if she knows that Klaus could turn up at any time. I mean she told us that Klaus has been after since she betrayed him, so what was her game?

"She wants what we want... Klaus dead. Maybe she sees us as her only chance." Did Stefan really thinking that Katherine could be trusted, I don't think we are resorting to Katherine being our only hope.

"Or maybe she's trying to lure you and Damon back into her web. I want her gone." It wouldn't surprise me if that was her plan, she's probably missing playing with their minds.

"So do I but you're right, she stayed shouldn't we at least try to figure out why?" How were we meant to do that, when she don't even know the meaning of telling the truth.

"How? All she does is lie." After everything we had been through with Katherine, Stefan actually thought she could help? I didn't want to turn this into some kind of argument but if his going to continue on this path of listening Katherine out then we will have a problem.

"Look, I hate it as much as you do, but she does make a point we don't know anything about Klaus. She does. We don't know what Klaus wants with Siena, but somehow she does. We just have to deal with it for now." Stefan made some good point as much as I hate the idea of Katherine worming her way back in, she really was our only hope, well for now.

"Right, but that doesn't mean I want her shacking up with you." It wasn't that I didn't trust him, it's that I didn't trust her, she will manipulate him and Damon, turn them onto one another. We will back to square one once again with both brothers hating one another after they have done to repair their relationship.

"Maybe we should stay at your place tonight, we might get Siena little motivated." I knew that Stefan was just a worried about Siena as much as I was. Neither of us didn't know what to do to help her, that's why I thought of a better idea to try and get Siena out of her shell.

"Hmm, I can't. Bonnie and Caroline are coming over to help me with Siena. Everyone got issue at the moment, with Bonnie freaking out because she lost her powers, and Caroline's having Matt drama again, so it's kind of a girls' night. Maybe Katherine can join us she can tell us about her issues." Stefan shook his head and kiss me before we headed to class, looks like for now I'm just going to have to deal with Katherine being around.

**Damon P.O.V**

Stefan and Elena left pretty quick after Katherine disappeared, so while the kids were at school I was back to reading the ramblings of a crazy Gilbert. So I sat back down and continued to read the Jonathan Gilbert rambling, the guy did go on. Believe me was a lot worse in person, I used to hear the conversations between him and my father they were real eye rollers. I got bored in reading his craziness, so I thought to do something more practical. I headed to the cell where Elijah body was, I had a flame thrower in my hand I opened the door. He was still there he hadn't move, which confirmed he was certainly dead. This part I'm going to enjoy thoroughly, I turn on the flame thrower. I had been trying to burn Elijah's body for the last 20 minutes, and nothing was happening his clothes burnt a little nothing else. Why the hell wasn't he barbequing?

"Mmmm, burning flesh." I heard Katherine voice and looked up to see her standing in the doorway. "If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible" She spoke as she entered the cell, really didn't she think I hadn't notice that by now.

"No kidding... How do you know so much about Original vampires?" I was actually interested to know how she knew about their abilities.

"Spent 500 years running from one." She spoke as she looked at Elijah body on the floor. There was something playing on my mind about the whole conversation she and I had down in that tomb about daggering Elijah and I needed answers from her.

"So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?" She looked away from Elijah body and looked at me.

"Oh, there are so many rules. It's all very confusing." I know she was trying to throb me off with that lame excuse, I needed to know if she knew.

"Did you know I would die?" She looked at me for a moment and turned away. Why couldn't she ever be straight with me, why did everything have to be a game to her?

"Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?" I frowned at her of course he didn't he hadn't told us anything of how he was going to deal with Klaus. He trusted us as much as we trusted him, all we knew that Elena and Siena were going to be the bait.

"Why are you still here?" She was sticking around for a reason, I intend to know what she still sniffing around.

"Because you haven't forcibly removed me." I got the flame thrower and pointed it at her ready to start it up. "You wouldn't." The way I'm feeling right now I really would, Katherine being burnt to a crisp would actually brighten up my day.

"Oh, I would." Katherine was a lose end of mine and Stefan past, I didn't want her to keep coming back and mess up what we have built.

"Damon, be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do more. If I wasn't be honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now, ok? You can hate me. But we want the same thing. And you know... I always get what I want." That was true she always got what she wanted, it seems that I need to play along to her game for now, I put down the flame thrower and she was about to leave and turned to me. "I wanted out of the tomb, didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die." She walked away while I stood there speechless. That was an eye opener that proved that there was never nothing between us. I was a fool that fell for her lies, it was never truly love it was lust, I held this image of Katherine in my mind for 145 years of this perfect girl. I know the meaning of true love, I was bless to have actually of had that with Siena. I would move heaven and earth for her if that was even possible, but I kept failing her. I don't know what I'm going to do, I'm trying to give her space, and maybe soon I'll pay her a visit. She'll probably slam the door in my face, but I'm not giving up that easy until I hear her tell me those words '_I don't love you Damon'_ I will fight for her with my dying breath.

**Stefan P.O.V**

Trying to convince Elena that Katherine might be able to help us was difficult, I mean I don't blame Elena feeling that way after everything. Katherine was always about herself, but maybe we shouldn't just dismiss her so soon. She did know what Klaus looked like, she may even know what he wants with Siena, in my eyes any kind of lead but better than nothing. I knew that we couldn't fully rely on Katherine so I needed another, so I spoke to Bonnie knowing that she's had connections with Elijah's witches. Of course she was surprised to hear that Katherine had gotten out, of course she was more concerned about what we were going to do about. Right now Katherine wasn't the problem, we had Klaus coming and Katherine was right we knew nothing and it was time for us to be one step ahead in the game. What matter right now was somehow getting Bonnie powers back, without her powers we were like sitting ducks. So I thought that we could get the Martins on our side, I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture. Bonnie was certain that they wouldn't help as they hated us, as I reminded her that it's either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead. So I asked her if she could least convince them to have a civil conversation with us, just to hear us out.

Bonnie agree and soon after our conversation she contacted me informing that Jonas and Luka they agreed to meet us. I didn't know how this discussion was going to go down, but I had to convince them somehow to help us against Klaus. At the moment I felt like we were out of options, we couldn't trust Katherine, Elijah was daggered in the basement. This was my only option for now. We were sitting at the grill waiting for them to arrive, I could tell Bonnie was nervous about this meeting. Since she had lost her powers she has felt hopeless, the door opened and Jonas and Luka walked in and came to our table.

"Thank you for coming." They both sat down opposite us, I hoping this conversation going to turn in our favour, there had to be something we could do to have them on board.

"I didn't want to, but my son made a case to hear you out" Jonas was going to be the difficult one here, so this was more about convincing him to team up with us more than anything.

"Bonnie said that you have information about Elijah." I looked at Bonnie; she looked back nervously, what had she told them? It would have been nice to have the heads up about her telling Luka that.

"Elijah's dead I'm sorry." Jonas gets up looking extremely frustrated, I grabbed him by the shoulder stopping him from walking away. I needed to try and get him on side, to see if there was anything I could do to help them.

"Hear me out. We can help you." Maybe we could help him he had to give me a chance to explain.

"We know that Klaus has your daughter. I'm sorry about the way I had to get that information, but it's good that we know. We can all work together to get her back." Bonnie had put Luka under and spell to find out the reason why they were working with Elijah, and it turns out Klaus had his sister. That was the only reason why they even help Elijah because he promised to get her back to them.

"How?" Luka was obviously surprised by the information Bonnie had just told him, the look on Jonas was not happy at all.

"I suspect that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus. Let us help you carry it out. You can trust us I give you my word we all do." I told them both they both sat there looking Luka seemed upset on how Bonnie got the information about his sister been taken by Klaus. While Jonas looks as if might be contemplating my offer.

**Damon P.O.V**

After my failed attempt of crisping Elijah, I went over to the Gilbert house I wanted to try and make amends with Siena, but as soon as I approached the door I chicken outed. Just the thought of her saying she didn't want to see me would make matters a lot worse, so I've decided to go all old school instead. When I first came into town I used to do this a lot it was something that I was taught in the early 1900 that was using an animal as my eyes. Of course my speciality was using a crow those birds don't get disturbed, with having wings it worked to my advantage. I saw one from across the street and I intervened into its mind, I watched as he flew up to Elena's windowsill. I looked around the room and it's was empty, the bathroom door opened and there she was.

**Crow View**

_Siena walked over to the bed, she picked up a pad and pen, and began to write something down, and then she stopped and yelled in frustration. When she looked so upset, her eyes were red and swollen she looked like she hadn't eaten properly for days. She sat there holding on to the pendant that was around her neck, the one that I gave her that was my mothers. "Salvatore you're an ass hole." She had every right to call me that, I shouldn't of said what I said to her, her calling me an ass hole would be an understatement for my actions. "Why the hell did I even fall in love with you?" She got up and went over to the dresser, she looked at herself in the mirror for long moment. "I don't feel right wearing this." She took the necklace off then threw it on the bed._

**End of Crow view**

I had to walk away, I couldn't continue to see her like that. I knew there really wasn't any going back, look at what I've done to her, she's a mess. What did I expect from coming here? Seeing Siena like that was well and truly heart breaking, I wanted to speak to her, reason with her but from what I witness Siena wouldn't be prepared to hear me out. I think I should be more productive about my time, rather than standing around here and not having the guts to face what I had done. I got back into my car and drove back home, I had to find this location of these dead witches that Elijah was talking about. Something tells me that cook cu Gilbert would have written about it, I just have go through these insurable journals. I headed into the library and sat on the couch started to organizing Jonathan Gilbert's journals.

"What you up to?" Katherine asked curiously as she entered the room, I couldn't have her knowing any information about the location of the dead witches. Knowing her she would only double cross me somehow.

"None of your business." I spoke as I continued to look through the journal, I knew I was going to be in for a long day, because half of these entries didn't remotely point towards what I'm looking for.

"We're pouting now? Are those the Gilbert journals?" She leant over the back of the couch to sneak a peek of the one I was reading, I wasn't going to even answer her as I didn't want her help as much as she thinks we do. "How am I supposed to help you, if you won't tell me what you're up to?" I kept flicking through the pages searching on something that remotely related to these dead witches.

"Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?" I asked as I looked at her, she frowned for a moment then sat next to me. God didn't she get the hint that I didn't want her anywhere near!

"No." Typical Katherine never really any use when needed.

"Then you can't help." She tries to snatch the journal from me, but I slap her hand away, then she hits my arm, so I pushed her off the couch.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad that you're not dead." She said gets up from the floor. Like I believe that she was glad, if that was Stefan who went to see her she wouldn't have played him like she did me. "Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in which folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power." So her spilling all that to me she's thinking it was going to change my mind about her. No way. I didn't mean anything to her, as she loves to say it was always been Stefan.

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre." I told her not looking up from the book, it was my time to play mind games with her, time to fishing for information hopefully she might slip about something.

"What was he going to do when he found it?" That's got her worried. I heard the door open, I looked up to see Stefan, and he walks in.

"I don't know." I said looking at her, and then I turned to Stefan. "What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" From the look on his face it looked like the meeting didn't go too well, I swear everything against us right now.

"Isn't she gone or dead yet?" He said looking at Katherine, maybe Stefan and I can tag team, and actually kill her this time. Then Katherine will be out of our lives for good.

"For the last time, I'm here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?" Katherine sounded frustrated when she spoke, guess she didn't like being on the other side. Well that all she's done since we know her, Katherine kept far too many secrets.

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus, but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power... They wouldn't need one." I knew where Elijah was going with this, something tells me that it had to do with this location of those hundred dead witches. Now we knew of a way to take Klaus down, I had find that location before anyone else did.

**Siena P.O.V**

For the last couple of days I've kept myself hidden in Elena room, I knew her and Stefan were worried about me, but to be honest I just didn't want to talk to anyone. I just need to work this out for myself, because I was the one that had to make the choice of what I plan to do with my life now. Jenna was being really kind to me, of course she knew about the break up, and called Damon a few choice names, and in all honestly that didn't help. I still loved him even though he was cruel, I didn't have that off switch like he had, and I wished I did right now so this pain would go away. Jeremy could come and talk to me, he actually made me laugh a few times with his jokes. We actually watched a movie last night as Elena was staying at the boarding house, of course Jeremy insisted as much, and as I protested he wasn't giving up. We ended up watching Hang Over part two. I hadn't laughed like that in weeks, watching the monkey doing drug deals have me in stiches, and that Alan guy away get them high and they do something stupid. I would rather go through that than what I'm going through now, but hey this is my life.

Elena called me before school to let me know that we were all going to have a girl's night this evening, apparently I wasn't the only one going through hard time. Bonnie had lost her witch juices and it's been keeping her down, which I did know about because Jeremy spoke to me about it all. Personally I think there was something going on with those two, good luck to them if that are because being in a relationship are hard work. Then there was Caroline who was going through relationship issue with Matt, because she's been hiding the fact that she's a vampire from him. Everyone had there complication going on, and it was time for me to finally deal with mine. So what do I want? I guess that the question I've been asking myself the last 3 days. Do I love Damon? 100% Yes. Do I trust him? I did once, but with the whole going behind my back scheme, that's has made me lose trust in him. Do I want to be in a relationship with a man that will never fully support me, and my decisions? Isn't that part of a relationship is about?

I went into Jeremy room to put my phone on charge, as I came back through the bathroom I thought of a way of how I can make this decision about my life here final. I walked in and sat on the bed grabbing note pad and pen. I began to writing down pros and cons about my relationship with Damon, one didn't out weight the other, and this was seriously driving my insane. I mean he did what he did because he felt he was helping 'trying to save me' as Damon would say. I sat there thinking just about him while touching the pendant he gave me, the pendant that was once his mom's, not every guy would give a piece of jewellery of their dead mom. That what makes his hard because he could be so sweet and loving at times.

"Salvatore you're an ass hole." I yelled out in fury, I think I've called him that a million times over the last few days. "Why the hell did I even fall in love with you?" I felt like a crazy person talking to myself like his, I got up from the bed and went over to the dresser. I looked at herself in the mirror I looked terrible, my eyes were red and puffy, my face was all blotchy. I look like crap. The pendent Damon gave me caught my eye. My eyes went to the necklace. "I don't feel right wearing this." I unclasp it and held it in my hand looking at it for a second then I threw it on Elena bed.

I had to snap out of this depressive crap, I need to pull myself together no more mopping around and crying, Damon made it clear I walked out there was no going back. I went over to my bag got out something to wear, I went into bathroom Elena and got into the shower. Once I was done wrapped a towel around me, I could hear voices down stairs which meant that Elena was home. I began to dry my hair there was a knock on the door.

"Siena you ok?" Elena had been so worried about me with this whole Damon issue, and with me not talking or opening up to her about the way I was feeling had her even more worried.

"I'm fine Elena. I'll be down soon" I think the girls were going to be here soon that why Elena probably panicking, I wasn't going to be depressed tonight. Nope my issue with Damon were going to be put aside tonight, all that mattered was to have a good time with my sister and our friends.

I started to apply my make up my face, looked little better it covered up all those blotches on my face, I need some serious concealer on to cover my bags under my eyes. I finished applying my makeup and I looked at my hair and thought what the hell was I going to do with it. I began to straighten it once I was done I scooped it up into a high pony tail. I went into the bedroom and took off my towel and put my underwear on. I picked up the jumpsuit and unzipped it and got into it then zipped the side up I looked in the mirror. I defiantly looked 100 times better than earlier. I put on my gold high heel pumps, something sparkled that caught my eye, and it was the necklace Damon gave me. I walked over to the bed and picked it up, it felt too weird not having around my neck. I walked over to the mirror and placed it back on, I know I didn't have Damon at the moment, but might as well have a piece of him with me. I left Elena room and made my way downstairs I heard them all in the kitchen, I walked in.

"Hey guys." I tried to keep my voice cheerful, I didn't want them any of them worrying about me. Tonight it's about all of us forgetting about all our worries and have some fun.

"Hey Siena you look lovely, are you feeling a lot better?" She had only seen me in sweats over the past few days, so seeing me making an effort was a huge change.

"I'm feel a lot better." I didn't want her worry about me, she had done enough of that over the last few days.

"Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asked looking at all of us. So it was going to be one of those girly nights, I think I maybe a little over dressed.

"Like you have to ask." Elena told her with a grin, I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine I placed it on the counter. Elena gave me that knowing look, I hope she wasn't planning on being judgemental with me tonight.

"I will get it." Caroline takes her iPad and sees a picture of her with Matt, her face looked sad. I can kind of relate to how she feeling but I'm sure and Matt will sort it out.

"I'll do it." I notice Caroline was getting upset. Bonnie takes the iPad from her, I went into the cupboard and got out four glasses and placed them on the counter.

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena asked Bonnie, I didn't have a clue what they were on about, it was probably some crazy plan they all had. All I was going to focus on was me and this bottle of wine tonight.

"I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss he's not sure who to trust." I'm not even going to bother to ask what going on, I'm sure it about vampire or stupid originals. I can't be bothered with any of that tonight.

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about "The Notebook"?" Caroline suggested oh great it going to be a night in 'whoop, whoop' I'm definitely overdressed I really wanted to go out, not sit at home watching the note book.

"Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?" Elena questioned her, clearly Caroline was a little hurt by Elena comment, she was emotional right now and her way of dealing with it was to watch some sloppy movie.

"That is so not the point." She was defensive now, I guess if you like a movie that much you would want to watch it a million times.

"Well, yeah, I mean..." Elena began to say then Jenna came in the kitchen, maybe she would be up for going out. "Hey." Elena said Jenna looked at all of us a little surprised to see us all here.

"What's going on?" She asked a little sceptically as she placed her bag down on the table.

"Girls' night." Elena told her smiling. Yeah a girl night in, I need to remember these guys are only 17 not like they were old enough to go out drinking, well neither was I but just and other 18 months I'll be legal.

"Oh." She went to the fridge and pulled out another bottle of wine, looks like another one joining me for a real drink.

"How are you doing?" Elena asked little concerned; Jenna sat down and placed a glass in front of her.

"You heard about my fight with Rick." What the hell was wrong with these dicks round here? Is there something in the water?

"He feels terrible." Of course he would confine in Elena, but he needed to sort this out soon or he will lose Jenna.

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna said while taking a sip of her wine Elena looks at all of us.

"No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or—" Caroline cuts Elena off.

"Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline was beating herself up about her situation, and I understood why, because I may have taken the news about Damon being a vampire well and so did Elena, it didn't mean that Matt would react the same.

"You, too? Seriously what's up with the guys round here, Damon, Ric, and now Matt." It was like she literally read my mind.

"There all dicks." I picked up the glass and took a sip of my wine.

"You wanna know what getting at me, it's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me." Okay this is interesting what was Ric hiding? I know he hardly ever talks about Isobel, believe me I've tried talking to him to get something out of him about her, but he always tenses up at the mention of her name.

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you." Caroline looked directly at me, what with people and protecting. In a relationship, a real relationship there shouldn't be secrets, if you love the person who you're with they should know your deepest darkest secrets.

"Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does." Jenna had a major point, if you care for someone you should keep them in the dark. Doing that is only going to hurt them more in the long run.

"Jenna so your right. You do deserve the truth it's no one call to say what you should or shouldn't know." The one thing I've learnt since being here in Mystic Falls is these guys do like to keep secrets, and they think they are doing it for the right reasons. Like with Elena not telling Jenna from the moment she found out John was her biological father, something major but she kept it from her because she was worry how she would react.

"Thanks Siena. I'm glad you and I are on the same page." I notice the three girls exchanging looks, which meant they knew exactly why Ric has been acting so shady with Jenna.

"Sometimes it's harder than that." Caroline was only justifying her own actions, just because she had this situation she was in.

"Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't." I totally agreed with Jenna, we are all adult and what the point in hiding stuff, rather face a problem knowing about it rather than being in the dark about it all.

"Well said Jenna." I felt like I was getting glares, I wasn't wrong because all three of them looking at me like I was a crazy person. "You know what we need? Dancing, there is a band at the grill." I couldn't sit here all night discussing all this soba, getting out of the house and having a good time is exactly what we all needed.

"I'm in" Bonnie was the first to agree, I'm guessing she want to forget about her not having her witchy mojo.

"In." Jenna added while raising her glass of wine, I knew she would be up for good night out.

"In. I need to get out of this depressive state." I looked at Elena, who didn't look overly convince with my idea, she probably thinks I'm going to get drunk and get myself into trouble or something.

"Of course I'm in." A night out with the girl is what the doctor ordered, hopefully at the end of it I will forget about Mr Salvatore for a few hours…

**Damon P.O.V**

I've been sitting going through crazy Gilbert journals, it felt like I wasn't getting anywhere. It really didn't keep my mind off Siena, but she kept coming into the forefront of my mind. Siena I may be different, but in this moment we're feeling the exact same thing: the sad kind of bliss where you realize, suddenly, how perfect your life really has been all along. So perfect it hurts, and you could let yourself weep if you wanted. So perfect that even though everything you know is ending, you truly believe life will continue to be beautiful, even—or maybe especially—in those pure moments of loss. I mean this is a good sign, having a broken heart. It means for once I've tried for something. Yes, I understand why this happen this way. I understand the reason why this was causing me pain. But mere understanding does not chase away the hurt. You can only trust your emotions as you can lie to yourself with your brain but not your heart. Love doesn't come with an on-off switch. It's made of too many threads of memory and hope and heartache that weave themselves into the very core of who you are. Experience has taught me that what you love, you should love all the harder because someday it will be gone. I was broken out of my thought by Katherine get closer to read the journal in my hand.

"Can I help you?" I didn't want Katherine knowing anything from these journals, I'm still convince that she had some kind of agenda being here.

"I'm bored." She starts reading form the page I was on. **"Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home, and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago." **So Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. "Does it say where?" She tries to take the journal but I didn't let her, because in that moment I knew exactly where this massacre was taken place.

"Nope you know this whole friendly, cooperative thing?" I asked her looking at; she looked at me with a smile, everything about her was fake why did it take me 145 years to see that?

"Mm-hmm" She really weren't a great actress, thinking fluttering her lashes and cosying up to me on the couch thinking I was going to spill everything.

"I don't buy it." I focusing my attention back to the book to see if my conclusion about this location was right.

"I have no reason to lie to you, Damon." I rolled my eyes, all Katherine has ever done is lie, she wouldn't know the truth if it slapped her in the face. "I'm hungry." What the hell did she want goddamn room service.

"You're the unwanted house guest. Go feed yourself" She huffed before she walked off. Finally some peace and quiet, I continued to read on, but was interrupted by Stefan walking into the Library.

"Well, nothing in any of these. Find anything?" He asked picking up one of the journals. I had found out plenty but of course I had to be careful what I say as I know Katherine will be listening on our conversation.

"Nope." I walked over to Stefan and showed him the page where it mention about Emily being taken, he read it, and was about to say something but I indicated him to keep quiet.

"That's too bad." Stefan stood there with a smile. We had a lot to smile about because we had finally found the location of where the witches were burnt, we finally had the upper hand.

"Yeah, bummer." I couldn't help but smirk, because if Katherine knew about this she would sell us out to the highest bidder.

"Damon!" Katherine yelled from the basement, I looked at Stefan then I rushed to the basement, That when I saw Katherine crumpled up on the ground with a stake through her stomach.

"Katherine…" what the hell had just happened? She removes the stake with my help. "What happened?" I asked her but she kept looking behind me with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Damon..." I turned around to see that something or someone was removing the dagger from Elijah. I grabbed the flame thrower, and burns around the room trying to stop whatever it was.

"What are you doing?!" What the hell did he think I was doing, warming up the room for a dead Elijah?

"Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and do something about it. Go!" If it wasn't one thing it was another, we were getting so close in defeating Klaus and what a surprise another issue occurred.

**Siena P.O.V**

We had all arrived at the Grill the live band seemed pretty decent, which made coming here an even better idea. I think I would have been banging my head against the wall if I stayed in watching a chick flick, at least being here I could just fade out everything that gone on. I think I'm going to make it my mission tonight to cheer up Jenna, she has had it hard recently, and I didn't like the fact that Ric has been keeping secrets from her. Even more so about Isobel, I mean why is there such a big mystery when it comes to her? I knew that Jenna notice Ric from across the room, she looks a little sad and annoyed at the same time. I looked over at Ric, and he looked sad and drunk. He wouldn't be in this situation if he just opened up and told the truth behind the secrecies of Isobel.

"I need a drink, do you want one Siena?" I think Jenna and I were going to be drinking partners tonight, which I didn't mind in the slightest as we were both in the same boat.

"Yes it's well needed." Jenna laughed as we walked to the bar leaving the girls behind. I know this kind bad but I didn't want to be around them right now, not after the way they looked at me when I was backing Jenna up about Ric. I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that they are hiding something, something tells me it's something they don't want me to know about.

"Jenna." Ric stood beside Jenna at the bar, if I was him I would duck for cover as Jenna so not in the mood to hear whatever excuse he going to come out with.

"Not tonight, Ric. Tonight Siena and I have traded you and Damon for señor tequila." I smiled at her she pass me a shot and at the same time we drunk it. Yeah señor tequila sounds very appealing right now.

"Yeah. Well, señor tequila's not going to be treating you very well." We might have a hang over, but at least for a few hours of the night it's going to let us have a good time rather than sit at home mopping about where did our relationship go wrong .

"Well, the two of you have a lot in common." This was getting intense time for me to move. I came here to get away from tension, but it seems lie arguing with their boyfriends. All I need is for Salvatore to make his grand entrance.

"Look, Jenna, I hate that you're this upset with me." Ric really was trying to make it up to her, but the only way this could be resolved is if just honest with her, I mean that's really not asking for much.

"Yeah, well, it's your fault, because whatever it is you're keeping from me, whatever you think I can't handle... You're wrong. 'Cause last year I was a grad student who smoked a lot of pot and couldn't keep a goldfish alive and now I'm a parent, so I think I can handle anything, Ric" Jenna really did put him in his place, and she right, she wasn't some fragile person and to have done that turn around and survived I'm sure she would come to terms with whatever he hiding.

"Jenna..." He called out, but she was gone now

"Whatever it you are hiding about Isobel it needs to come out in the open, because if you don't you will lose her for good. That's something I know you don't want." Ric was taken back with what I had just told him, if he was offend I didn't care, because I was tired of all these secrets.

"It's hard Siena I just don't know—" I cut him off, I didn't want to hear excuse's from him.

"All you do Ric is open your mouth and words start coming out. The truth would be a good start." I didn't stick around because I felt like all the pent up anger I had right now I would inflict on Ric. I walked back over to the girls who were standing listening to the band, I thought I better make a bit of an effort with them. "Hey guys" They all look at me with a smile.

"Siena, have you heard from Damon?" Caroline asked me unexpectedly, I didn't want tonight to be about Damon, but who was I kidding of course they were going to bring him up at some point.

"For the first few days he kept calling. His given up now, know Damon his probably flipped that switch." That what he did last time when we had a huge bust up, he turned it all off and slept with Rose, even after all that I took him back. Was I a fool for doing that? That's a question I've been asking myself a lot lately.

"Actually Siena his doing the total opposite, he asking about you every time I go to the house. Wanting to know how you are, asking me to make sure you're ok. He has been beating himself up. I mean Stefan and I expect him to turn back to his old ways, but he didn't. You wanna know why Siena?" Elena defending Damon? Now that is shocking to hear. I was intrigued to know Elena conclusion to Damon weren't acting like his usual self. "Because he don't want to lose you more than he has already, his trying to control his emotion Siena. For you! Damon has never done that for anyone! I know what he did to you was wrong, he should have never said what he said. Siena you have to admit what happened with Elijah he did that because he doesn't see a life without you in it." I can't believe I'm getting lectured by Elena, how the hell did I turned out to be the bad guy?

"Elena when did you start being Damon's cheerleader?" With Elena I would always get whiplash when it would come to Damon, one moment his this great guy the next moment he was a jerk.

"Ric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway. The main reason why I'm defending him Siena, is because since you have come into Damon life you have brought his humanity back, and that a big deal for me." She really thought I was brought his humanity back? Damon had been the same since the first day I met him, I've never seen a side to him that was monster like.

"I'm Sorry Siena, I have to agree with Elena" Bonnie gave me an apologetic look. Had I really changed Damon that much? I couldn't quiet wrap what they were all saying in my mind.

"Me too." I looked at Caroline. "What Elena right, Damon was an ass before you came. His actually bearable now." I looked at all three of them and I could see that they were waiting for me to say something. I had been truly blind all this time, not realising that I had been such an impact on Damon knowing that now everything has changed.

"Elena do you have your phone?" She looked at me confused before pulling out her phone.

"Yeah why?" I took off my jacket and gave it to Bonnie; she looked at me a little confused.

"Just record what I'm about to do." I began to make my way to the stage, to where the band were playing.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" I heard Elena as continued to walk towards the stage took the microphone

"Hey, everybody let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome? So there's this guy, we've been together for a while, and it was getting pretty serious." I could see people in the crowd looking at me thinking what the hell I was on about, but I knew I had to do this, there was no backing out. "We broke up, and we all know that break ups are always hard, and it's even harder to let go… What my sister and our friends made me realize was that as much as I brought the good out in him, he did just the same to me that's something I can't walk away from. So want to sing something for you guys, it's an original song I wrote about the guy I'm in love with." I could see the three of them looking with these huge similes while Elena held up her phone to recording.

"Come on, off the stage" One of the guy from the band yelled me, I looked at him, and he seemed a little familiar

"David?" His expression changed, and began to smile at me.

"Siena Russo what the hell…." I cut him off; I didn't have time for this I needed to do this while I still have the courage.

"We can talk after." He nodded, then I began to sing

(I have not rights to this song the song by Jessie Jay)

**_You'll never leave me, You'll never leave me_**  
_**You'll never leave me, You'll never leave me**_

_**I wish we could have another minute, to finish this fairy-tale.**_  
_**Hear your voice and get lost in it, cause all I got is broken details.**_  
_**You were my world and everything in it, so how did you disappear.**_  
_**I won't say this is over, you're still here.**_

_**You're my shadow, my shadow, I know you're close**_  
_**You're my shadow, my shadow, everywhere I go**_  
_**So I, I don't see the need to cry cause you'll never leave my life**_  
_**You're my shadow, my shadow, oh**_

_**You'll never leave me, You'll never leave me**_  
_**You'll never leave me, You'll never leave me**_  
_**No, you'll never leave me.**_

_**I won't forget, I'll just sit and reminisce.**_  
_**Promise I'll keep all your secrets.**_  
_**To have you back would be my only wish (cause nobody knew me like you did).**_  
_**The words will come to life I've written in my diary, hide and seek but I know you'll always find me.**_  
_**Count to ten and I know you will appear, appear-pear no fear, I'm here, here.**_

**_You're my shadow, my shadow, I know you're close_**  
_**You're my shadow, my shadow, everywhere I go**_  
_**So I, I don't see the need to cry cause you'll never leave my life.**_  
_**You're my shadow, my shadow, oh, you'll never leave me.**_

_**Now your gone and I swear you won't be alone**_  
_**My heart beat tapping like it's made of stone.**_  
_**I won't let you down, mute the sound but I can still hear. Yeah.**_  
_**And now I'm breaking, see I'm shaking but I know you're waiting. Yeah-yeah.**_

_**You'll never leave me, You'll never leave me**_  
_**No, you'll never leave me.**_  
_**You'll never leave me, You'll never leave me, You'll never leave me**_

_**You're my shadow, my shadow, I know you're close,**_  
_**You're my shadow, my shadow, everywhere I go,**_  
_**So I, I don't see the need to cry cause, you'll never leave my life.**_  
_**You're my shadow, my shadow, oh**_

_**You'll never leave me. No, please don't ever leave me. No, no, no, no. Oh.**_

When I finished the whole bar cheered, I was expecting to be boo off after taking up the stage, but they were asking for more which surprised me. I wasn't going to embarrass myself further, so I thank David for letting me highjack his set and got off the stage. I began to approach Elena and the others all I could see from Elena was that look of being proud of me, while Bonnie and Caroline were still stunned by what I did. Then I felt someone hung me I looked and saw that it was Jenna.

"Siena that was amazing." I knew that none of them actually knew that I could really sing, well apart from Elena and of course the Salvatore brothers. It wasn't something I liked to bring up, still till this day my parents keep saying I could turn professional, but sing to me was a way to express my emotions not a career.

"Thank you Jenna." I looked at Elena. "Did you do it?" She nodded showing me the screen. "Can I have your phone please?" She passed me her phone I went to her contact list and found Damon I attached the video to the message and wrote

**Damon: **_There something you need to know, I want a relationship where we talk like best friend play like kids, argue like husband and wife and protect each other like siblings. I want all of this with you Damon Salvatore. I'm in love with you. I don't see myself being with anyone but you. All I want is come home if you will let me. Love Siena…._

**Damon P.O.V**

Things around here were getting too crazy, with whatever was trying to take out the dagger from it eventually disappeared. Right now I'm waiting on Stefan to get back to me about what the hell that was in our basement. I was a little surprised to see how shaken up Katherine was about it all, I mean she carries on like nothing bothers her, but that struck a nerve. I guess when some ghostly figure stakes you out of nowhere it's going to shake anyone up. So I felt that I needed to be a little nice to her, because he she wasn't being nosey we would have a very pissed off Elijah tearing up the town. So I felt that I owned her one just for that. I went into the parlour and handed her a blood bag so her wound could heal, but I had to send her my own little message, before she knew it I drove a stake through the same place that her wound was.

"What the hell?!" That felt so good, I been wanted to do that for a long time and I honestly didn't know it was going to feel that great.

"That's for not telling me the dagger would kill me. Next time... It goes in your heart." That wasn't a threat it was a promise, I had been played by Katherine too many times and now it ends.

"Is that how you treat someone who—" She spoke as he removes the stake. "—Is trying to help you?" Really Katherine you helping? You only ever help yourself, somehow her helping us is going to lead us getting screwed over.

"You wanna help? Start talking." I didn't want to hear no more bullshit from her, she wanted to help then she needed to spill everything she knew.

"I'd love to, but you're not going to like it." She was back to her old self with teasing tone. I think I've heard a lot of things recently that I didn't want to hear, but I didn't give a damn if it going to hurt my feeling I just wanted the goddamn truth for once.

"Try me." She looked at me for a few moments and nodded her head.

"Fine John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Elena and Siena life. Actually when Isobel leant that Siena was dating you, she really weren't happy the precious dimidium sanguine with a vampire." I think Katherine let slip some information, why would Isobel be worried about Siena being with a vampire? It wasn't worded that Isobel was furious because it was me she was dating, she's furious because I'm a vampire.

"What do you mean, what wrong with a dimidium sanguine being with a vampire?" I questioned her, Katherine did her typical smirked. She knew that was the only part that bothered me more than the fact that John and Isobel didn't want me and my brother in their lives.

"Damon that all I know! That all John told me that she wasn't happy about it. John offered me a deal. He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb, so he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with Klaus, or he kills Stefan." How come I didn't see that one coming of course she would chose to protect Stefan.

"But he still tried to have me killed." All I needed was confirmation about that, and John Gilbert won't be losing his fingers, no I will be burying him 6 feet under.

"Right that was part of the deal, I could only save one of you," Of course it was Stefan, I never meant anything to Katherine I was something she kept around when she was bored, and I was to blind to see that, 145 years wasted.

"So you chose Stefan. Of course you did." I was trying to keep my tone normal, it was always Stefan for Katherine I really found out the hard way with that.

"You wanted the truth, Damon. Would you rather I lie?" I looked at her and walked away, I didn't want to hear anymore, or continue to beat myself up about how could have been in love with that for 145 years.

I went into the parlour I walked over and poured myself a drink, I stared into the fire, and thought about why was so stupid all those years. How could I have been so stupid? I wasted longing and loving Katherine for all that time, and I could never take that time back. Now I had Siena who after today confirmed that I've lost her. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket braking me out of my thoughts, I looked at the screen it was a message from Elena I opened it.

**Elena:** _There something you need to know, I want a relationship where we talk like best friend play like kids, argue like husband and wife, and protect each other like siblings. I want all of this with you Damon Salvatore. I'm in love with you. I don't see myself being with anyone but you. All I want is come home if you will let me. Love Siena…._

I kept reading it over and over again, I just couldn't believe Siena had sent this to me that she didn't want to give up on our relationship. Even after how I saw her this evening my princess still wanted there to be an us I notice there was a file attached to the message and it was a video of Siena.

"**Hey, everybody let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome? So there's this guy, we've been together for a while, and it was getting pretty serious. We broke up, and we all know that break ups are always hard, and it's even harder to let go… What my sister and our friends made me realize was that as much as I brought the good out in him, he did just the same to me that's something I can't walk away from. So want to sing something for you guys, it's an original song I wrote about the guy I'm in love with." **

I couldn't help but smile as I listen to her sing, I watched it over and over again, just mesmerized by her words and her beautiful face smiling while she sang. She wanted to come home, she wanted to be back in my arms, I was going to have my better half back. The one who love you are not fooled by the mistakes you have made, or dark images you hold yourself, they remember your beauty when you feel ugly; your wholeness when you are broken; your innocence when you feel guilty and your purpose when you are confused. Siena loves me regardless of my faults, and everything I have put her through. How many men can actually say they have a woman like that standing by their side? I still had that stupid grin on my face looking at Siena message. I still remembered Siena telling me I was whipped, and she was right, I was well and truly whipped by her and I didn't care. Then it hit me I've been sitting here reading her message over and over and I hadn't replied. I went to my contact I didn't know who to text to Elena phone or Siena, screw it I'll send it to both I don't care if Elena reads it.

**Elena; Siena:**_ Everything you want in a relationship id exactly I want. The last few days without you have been the worst days of my life. I wanted you back home, I'll come and get you. Tell me when and where I'll be there. I love you…_

I sent it to both phones, my phone began to ring the I.D said Stefan I picked up.

"Brother. Hope u sorted out the problem?" I needed this witch problem sorted out before we venture to the place where the mascara of those hundred witches was.

"Damon... Jonas is on a rampage he going after Elena and Siena, because Luka dead. He was burnt to death." I was taking everything he said; you're kidding me that freaky stuff in the cellar was baby witch!

"Luka was the freaky spirit thing trying to pull out Elijah dagger?" I spat out, I couldn't believe it did I killed him? Now the consequences of that is papa witch out for Siena and Elena blood!

"Yes Damon his dead. I've spoken to Elena she said her and Siena are at the grill—" I cut him off as time wasn't on our side right now.

"I'll be there soon Stefan." I needed to get down there I couldn't let anything happened to Siena or Elena, for my unknown actions, now Jonas is out for revenge for his son.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked while I walked towards the door, I wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now.

"Luka Martin's dead His father's going after Siena and Elena." I continued to walk away from her.

"I'm coming with you." I stopped and looked at her, what the hell is Katherine playing at? There was no way in hell I was going to allow her to be a part of this.

"No, you're not." I told her wagging my finger, I was about to close the door and she intercepted me I really weren't in the mood for Katherine's games right now.

"Wait." Katherine pleaded, I didn't want her to help, I didn't want to owe her anything.

"I don't need your help, I don't want it." I told her for the last time.

"I know what we can do, Damon. You have to let me do it." What? Katherine really wanted to help, pleading to actually help? Do I hear her out?

**Elena P.O.V**

I'm so glad that Siena finally heard me out, believe me I was even shocked with myself for the way I stuck up for Damon, but I meant every word I said. He had change she did bring back his humanity, the Damon I knew today was nothing like the guy who came into town a year ago. When Siena sang on stage she rocked, the song she sang was amazing it was Damon to the word. Bonnie and Caroline were totally shocked by Siena talent, while I stood there proud while watching my badass sister doing what she does best. Siena had sent Damon a text from my phone, I know I shouldn't of but I did read it and it was so sweetest thing I've ever read. Damon hadn't replied back yet, his probably speechless from everything know him he would turn up here and show her how much he missed her.

Siena was over at the bar doing shots with the guy from the band that she knew, they both seem to be having a good time. Siena didn't seem to worried that Damon hadn't replied yet maybe he texted her phone. I was on my way to the restroom and I walked in on Caroline and Matt kissing each other which was a real awkward moment, I excused myself and told them to continue with what they were doing. Tonight was a night for surprise because once I left I bumped into Bonnie who wanted to speak to me, she seemed nervous about something. That something was that she and Jeremy were dating, that shocked me at first, but if two people deserved to be happy it was the both of them. Our conversation was cut short by a phone call from Stefan, he had happened at the house with Katherine getting attacked that the Martin trying to free Elijah. Damon had no idea what was going on and he used torch to burn out the room and killed Luka while he was astro-projecting. He told me to meet him outside so I left Bonnie and made my way there, he was there with a worrisome look on his face but kept assuring me that everything was going to be okay. We both walked into the grill we both stopped as soon as we I saw Jonas.

"Dr Martin! I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to happen, but... at least let us help you get your daughter back." I pleaded to him hoping he would listen; he looked at me with so much hatred in his eyes, which frighten me.

"Only Elijah can do that." I needed to convince him that we could help him too that we would do everything we could for him to have his little girl back.

"You don't need Elijah." We watched as he sets fire to the bar and turns to us, out of nowhere Caroline jumps on him as we were about to leave.

"Stefan….Siena still in there." He looked at me worried, then be he looked back into the grill then back at me.

"Elena I have to get you out of here, Caroline in there she will protect Siena." He grabbed me and pulled me away, what? He wanted to leave Siena in there with Jonas on the war path.

"What if she doesn't and Jonas does something to her?" I got out of his grip and began to make my way back in, he didn't want anything to happen to me, well I didn't want anything happening to my sister! I was about to open the door to walk in and he grab hold me using his vampire sped to get me away, I couldn't believe he was leaving Siena behind.

**Siena P.O.V**

After speaking to the girls I went over to the bar and got a drink, I was actually really nervous with what Damon going to respond back. I know Elena told me what he had been like, but even hearing all that it doesn't help me having these doubts in my mind. David came over he was really surprised to see me, we met a few years ago him when his band were playing in a club back in New York. We got talking kind of kept in contact it's defiantly a small world. We were both drinking at the bar then some crazy stuff began to happen, the lights began to explode I looked round and I saw Bonnie talking to some guy. He touches her head and she falls to the ground. What the hell is going on? Matt ran over to her after a moment, Bonnie came round I was about to go and see if Bonnie was ok when I saw Elena and Stefan walk in with worrying looks. Then Elena was speaking to this guy then all of a sudden Caroline jump on him. Caroline tried to bite him but she drops down to the floor holding her head screaming, I ran over to her.

"Caroline!" She was still holding her head I rushed over. I felt like an adrenalin rush as I pushed him against the wall, I didn't even know I had that kind of strength.

"Get away from her!" The guy began to smirk at me what the hell was his problem, why was he going nuts in here?

"Siena, no!" I heard Caroline screams, I turned to look at her, which gave him the advantage to pin me against the wall.

"As special as you are, I think I'll take the doppelganger instead." He breaks a bottle and puts in to my neck, I felt my flesh been torn and blood dripping down my throat. I felt light headed, my legs unable to keep me steady I fell to the floor blacked out. When I came around I had Caroline looking down at me. I felt confused I looked around and we were still in the grill, I got up quickly.

"What the hell was all that about?" Caroline looked terrified as I yelled at her, but that guy didn't go all psycho for no reason. He knew exactly who I was and who Elena was.

"Siena you need to go with Bonnie and Jeremy back to the house." I wanted to know what was going on and why that guy went all psycho in here.

"Caroline why did that guy attack me?" I asked her a little calmer, maybe I would get a better response because I wanted answer and I plan on not leaving till I get them.

"Siena… Please go Damon will explain everything to you." So she didn't want to be the one to tell me what the hell was going on, which mean this was more serious than I thought.

Bonnie and Jeremy came over to make sure I was ok, Jeremy had his arms around both of us guiding us to his car, as not only I was shake about all this but also Bonnie. How could a great night of fun and it ended like that? I took my phone out of my purse to see that I had 8 missed calls and a message, I looked and the missed calls were from Elena, and one message from Damon. I was going to call Elena but I thought I'll do it when we got to the house. I didn't want to talk in front of Bonnie and Jeremy, I opened the message from Damon.

**Damon:**_ Everything you want in a relationship id exactly I want. The last few days without you have been the worst days of my life. I wanted you back home, I'll come and get you. Tell me when and where I'll be there. I love you…_

I couldn't help but smile now, I totally forgot about after what had just happened in the grill. Damon and I were back on track, and as selfish as it sounds I didn't care about anything else. I'm going to make a promise to myself to never walk away from Damon because of his faults, I have to have patience's and realise that nobody perfect, it's the affection that matters, not perfection. We arrived at the house it was empty none was home yet, we all went into the kitchen Jeremy gave me a towel to clean up my neck of all the blood, I went over to the sink and soaked it a little then and placed it on my neck to clean it up.

"Luka... I can't believe he's dead after what we did to him." Bonnie was clearly still in shock from tonight's events, I had no idea who Luka was and why was he dead?

"No, after what he did to you. Look, I'm sorry, I know you feel bad about all of this but I don't." Jeremy was trying to comfort her, what did Luka do to Bonnie? Seriously I didn't get any of this.

"I couldn't do anything to help I was useless. I hated it." Bonnie began to cry into Jeremy chest, since she lost her powers that how she felt every day since. I looked up to see Stefan and Elena walk into the house.

"Thank God!" I felt a weight lifted of my shoulders knowing she was okay, Stefan was looking at me with concern.

"It's not over yet." Elena answered looking at me then her eyes went to my neck where I was holding the towel.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked worried, Elena glanced at him.

"He'll explain." She point at Stefan, and she goes upstairs, what was up with Elena?

"When did you guys get home?" Stefan he looked shaken up, I needed to know why everyone is freaking out over this guy.

"A few minutes ago." He looked at me and saw the bloody towel in my hand, his eyes widen.

"Siena, what happened?" He moved the towel to examine my neck but there wasn't a wound that was because Caroline gave me her blood. I was lucky that she was there, or right now I would be dead.

"That crazy guy from the bar tried to kill me. You want to explain to me why he did that? " Stefan couldn't even look me in the eye, which I found a little odd, he looked over at Jeremy.

"Did you check the house?" Why did Jeremy need to check the house? Why couldn't anyone just be straight and tell me what was going on.

"And why would we check the house?" Jeremy answered, then it hit me, I pushed pass Stefan and ran upstairs into Elena room. I saw her go into the bathroom, out of nowhere that crazy guy is behind her. He grabs Elena but her face changes and she bites him. That was Katherine, posing as Elena, when the hell did she get out of the tomb? Stefan and Bonnie come bursting into the bathroom.

"You're welcome." Katherine said with a smirk and wipes the blood from her mouth, god that was all so wrong to see, Bonnie goes toward body on the floor.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Bonnie said looking up at Katherine.

"Yes, we did." Bonnie gets closer to him and touches his face, but suddenly he gets up and grabs hers. She screams before he could do anything Stefan kills him. Bonnie looked in shock, while Katherine she seemed pretty pleased with what happened. I really needed to know what going on because I'm really out of the loop here and I'm getting a little pissed off that keeps happening.

**Damon P.O.V**

Katherine had the idea to pose as Elena so if Jonas attacked her Katherine would surprise him, I was a little impressed with her idea. I rang Stefan and told him about the plan, and he seems just as surprised as I was about it. We all met up so that Elena and Katherine could change their clothes over. Katherine went with Stefan back to Elena house, because we had an idea Jonas would go there to get either Siena or Elena. We were waiting for Stefan to let us know when to go back, and then it hit me where Siena was?

"Elena where was Siena when this all happened?" She nor Stefan hadn't mentioned where she was, if she got out okay, nothing was said.

"Damon, she was in the grill." Stefan left Siena there and just took Elena and he calls me selfish?

"WHAT!" Elena looked frighten and she needed to be, how the hell could she walk away and leave her sister in there with lunatic after the both of them.

"Damon she was with Caroline, I know Caroline wouldn't let anything happened to her." She left her with vampire Barbie, she can barely defend herself and she meant to protect Siena.

"You left her with vampire Barbie, Elena—" I got cut off with my phone ringing I got it out it was a message from Stefan I opened it.

**Stefan:** _You both can come back, Jonas I dead! And Siena fine she here._

I grabbed Elena and used my vampire speed to get us to the house we walked through the door, Stefan and I were going to have some serous words. I'm furious that he left Siena behind, he better sleep with one eye open tonight.

"How did you guys convince her to do this?" Obviously Elena talking about Katherine posing for her; well I didn't do a thing funny enough it was all Katherine.

"We didn't It was actually her idea," I knew there was a hidden meaning to Katherine helping us tonight, but she did come in handy.

"Wow. That's... Not good" Elena said placing Katherine Jacket on the back of the sofa.

"No. No, that's not good at all." I looked up to see Stefan and Katherine were coming down the stairs, right now I wanted to punch in in the face for what he did, but having a brawl right now wasn't my priority.

"Everything's taken care of." Katherine taking off Elena's necklace and hands it to her.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean." Elena takes her necklace from Katherine's hand.

"You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home." Elena said looking at me and Stefan, but we knew that comment was meant for Katherine.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine looked at Elena; I don't think Elena going to actually thank her.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you." I guess it wouldn't not after everything Katherine had done to Elena.

"I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that." Katherine turns away and walks out of the house. I heard footsteps I looked up to see Siena, she had this look of fear on her face, she ran into my arms, and hugged me tightly as I kissed the top of her head. I looked over at Stefan he got hold of Elena hand and indicated for them to leave the room, and they both went up to Elena room. I pulled Siena away with my hands on either side of her face she looked up at me she smiled.

"Hey you ok?" She smiled and put her arms around my neck and lent in to kiss me her lips felt so soft we kissed with urgency it felt like I hadn't had her in my arms for a lifetime. she pulled away and gave me her beautiful smile.

"I'm hell of a lot better now you're here." I looked at her and I notice she had little blood on her shoulder.

"What happened? Why do you have blood on you?" I asked looking at her shoulder; she looked down at her shoulder then back up at me.

"Oh that! That guy who just got killed by Katherine stabbed me in the throat." I felt rage build up inside me to go up those stairs and kick Stefan ass, but Siena put her hand on my face which calmed me down "Hey… it's ok Caroline saved me, don't get angry about it I'm here. I'm here with you baby." I looked at her and smiled, she was right 'Vampire Barbie' saved her life, if wasn't for her Siena wouldn't be here with me, in my arms.

"I love you," She held me tightly that it gave me goose bumps.

"I love you too Damon. " A cold chill went down my spine when she said those words, I kissed the top of her head. "Damon…." She pulled away from me. "I know I said I want to come home tonight, but I was thinking after everything that happened tonight I wanted to stay here with Elena. Just to make sure she ok." This is way I love her, Siena is always so caring, and thought about others, shame the same can't be said for others.

"Of course you both have sister bonding time, and I'll pick you up in the morning bring you home and we are not going to leave the bedroom for at least a week." She had a grin on her face, to see her happy made me happy, there wasn't going to be anymore bullshit causing up to argue and break up, Siena was a keeper and there no way I'm going to allow nothing to come between us anymore.

"Salvatore…. that sounds perfect." She kissed me gently then pulled away before I could get into the moment.

"I better go, and leave you too your bonding time." She stood there looking up at me with her gorgeous smile that would always melt my heart.

"Damon thank you for being understanding." I held her hand and bought her to the front door. All I wanted was for her to be happy and I would do anything to make sure that she always is.

"I just want to make you happy, and see you smile." I opened the door "Good night princess, sleep well." I told her with a wink she laughed.

"I will Damon." She kissed me again and this time it was more passionate we move apart and I left. I got into my car and began to drive back to the house. I was glad Siena was ok even though papa witch attacked her, when I got to the house I parked up and pulled out my phone went to write new messages

**Caroline:** _Hey Vampire Barbie I heard what you did tonight, saving Siena! I just want to say thank you_

I think Caroline deserved to be knowledge for what she did tonight, but my brother on the other hand going to get it, his explanation better be good.

**Siena P.O.V**

Damon left and soon after so did Stefan, you wouldn't have thought that someone had gotten murdered in Elena room. I was still a little pissed about being kept in the dark, but now wasn't the time or place to be getting mad. All that mattered to me right now was making sure my sister was okay, because tonight one of us could have died. I guess I take life for granted, thinking that I'm invincible, I needed to start cherishing my time with those who mattered to me, because If Klaus comes before we had a way to stop him Elena and I wouldn't see each other again. We were all I the kitchen, eating ice cream after what had happened tonight ice cream was needed. The best part of the night was that Damon and I were moving on. He was really sweet about me wanting to stay her tonight with Elena, and he has me all excited about a full on week of just me and Damon and no one else.

"Are John and Jeremy asleep?" Jenna asked Elena, Jenna still looked a little pissed from earlier, I told Ric what he needed to do looks as if he didn't take my advice.

"I think so." Elena answered Jenna got up from her chair.

"If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up hangover-free." I began to laugh, she chuckled too, but we both stopped when we heard the doorbell ring. "Who's that?" It was late who come over at this time? Jenna goes toward the door Elena and I followed behind to see who it is.

"Hi you must be Jenna." A dark haired woman spoke, Jenna looked at her confused. Obviously Jenna didn't know her, I glance at Elena who seemed stunned to see this woman.

"I'm... Elena and Siena mother." She looking at the both of us. What the hell was happening here? Everyone said she was dead, and here she is at Elena front door.

"Isobel." Elena knew who she was? How the hell did Elena know her? She never mention meeting Isobel…. In fact she never told me that she was even alive. It looks like Elena been hiding stuff from me too! What's with the people from this FREAKING TOWN.


	20. Kept In The Dark

**Siena P.O.V**

Here I stood with widen eyes looking at the woman who brought me into this world. From the moment I knew about being adopted all I kept thinking about was what would my biological mom would look like, here she was a few feet away from me. There were a string of emotions running through me in that very moment from shock, to joy, then to anger. This wasn't the first time Isobel had made an appearance, she and Elena had crossed path before. The anger that is boiling inside of me right now is down to the fact that from the moment Elena knew I was her sister, she never once told me that Isobel wasn't in fact dead.

The worst pain in the world goes beyond the physical. Even further beyond any other emotional pain one can feel. It is the betrayal of your sister. As I looked at Elena all I felt towards her was pure hatred, I never thought I would ever feel this way towards her. She did the worst thing to me that anyone can do to anyone else. Let them believe that our mom was dead when all along she knew otherwise. So this was betrayal. It was like being left alone in the desert at dusk without water or warmth. It left your mouth dry and will broke. It sapped your tears and made you hollow.

"Hello, Elena It's nice to see you again." Elena stood there with this guilty look on her face as I glared at her, while I was fighting back every molecule in my body to not hit her. All I wanted to know was why the hell didn't she tell me that she was alive? Why didn't she tell me she had meet? "Hello Siena, it's nice to finally meet you." She stood in the doorway smiling at the both of us, I wanted to say some but no words would come out of my mouth, I just kept having question after question running through my mind.

"Again?" Jenna spoke up as she looked directly at Elena, Elena didn't say a word. The one thing I've learnt tonight is that lying came easy to Elena, and right now I'm questioning everything she's ever said to me.

"So you're the woman who's dating my husband. I need to speak to speak to my daughter. May I come in?" What was there to talk about? She abandon us! I had nothing to say to her, she took her time to find one daughter but didn't even bother with me.

"N-n-no. Don't... don't invite her in." Elena practically shouted. Why didn't she want to let her in? What was Elena hiding?

"I need to talk to you both Elena." Isobel voice changed from the polite, she spoke more aggressively this time as they both look share between them.

"No!" Elena slams the door in Isobel's face. Jenna stood there crying, from everything she had just learnt, she had been kept in the dark about all this also. I wanted an explanation for her behaviour right now. The reason why she didn't want us to talk to Isobel!

"What f**k Elena! Why didn't you tell me she was alive?" She stood there lost for words from my reaction, how the hell did she expect me to react after what I just learnt. Screw this I wasn't going to listen to anything she had to say, I wouldn't believe a word that would come out of her mouth now. I brushed by her and went to the door, Isobel wanted to talk then maybe I would get the truth from her.

"Siena please." She pushed the door closed stopping me from leaving. Right now I felt like a utter fool, I knew that they all kept some things from me, like the reason Jonas going crazy tonight, but I never thought that Elena would have kept something this important from me.

"You knew she was still alive? Damon? Stefan? Did they know?" The look on her face confirmed it all that they all knew about this and none of them had the courage to even tell me.

"I can explain everything, Siena." Elena pleads meant nothing to me, I didn't want to hear another lie that would come out from her mouth.

"No!" I yelled at her as I forcefully opened the door, I walked out of the house, I heard Elena calling me but I ignored her there was only one person I want to speak to. "Isobel…" I called out as she was opening her car door, but stopped as she heard me. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked as I approached her, she stood there not looking at with this sorrowful look on her face.

"You have your father's eyes." I didn't expect for her to drop that line to me, I had no idea who my father was, I didn't know what he looked like, I didn't even know his name. For her to tell me I had his eyes, I was completely thrown off, like all the anger I had just faded.

"Any chance that you want to tell me who he is?" She tense up as soon as I asked her that question, just by that reaction I knew she wasn't planning on telling me who he was.

"I'm here because you need my help with Klaus." What did she know about Klaus? God I felt like my head was about to explode, but I can't allow my emotions to get the better of me I needed to know what she knew about Klaus.

"H-how do you know about Klaus?" She stood there with a smirk on her face like she was amused about something. What was her problem? Why the hell is she smirking? None of this is remotely amusing right now. .

"They haven't told you much have they? Elena has been keeping you in the dark! Let's just say my last visit here wasn't a pleasant one, with Elena finding out I'm a vampire." I felt my jaw gasp open, because the last thing I thought I would learn is that, I could see form the look on Isobel face she found this amusing. "Yep you haven't been told a thing. You know it was Damon who turned me." I felt like I was in some kind of nightmare, where I was facing all my worst fears. "You know Siena it's should be the big sister protecting the little sister, not the other way round." So this the reason she came here to cause trouble, to stir things up, not to actually help us with Klaus as she claimed.

"You know what Isobel why don't you go back to wherever you have been, you haven't cared for the last 19 years so don't start now. We don't need your help." I couldn't believe this person in front of me was my birth mom, she's made me grateful for my 'REAL MOM' who raised me. I was broken out of my thoughts by Isobel laughing, did she think this was all a goddamn joke.

"You're fiery Siena, just like your father. I admire that one of my daughters has a back bone." Was that meant to be some kind of freaking compliment? She titled her head to one side with that same amused look on her face. "So you and Damon Salvatore. I didn't see that coming, the last time I was here he was totally in love with Elena." I stood there frozen; Damon had been in love with Elena? What the hell is going on? I'm constantly being tested here "Oh another secret they kept from you." She chuckled and climb into her car, she didn't even look at me before driving off.

I pulled my car keys from my pocket I looked back at the house to see Elena looking from her bedroom window. She stood there with her phone to her ear, looking at me apologetically, no amount of saying how sorry she is was going to change what I had learnt. I didn't want to be anywhere near her, I got into my car and began to drive. A million thoughts were scurrying through my mind. How many things where kept from me? Right now I felt like I wanted to kill someone.

**Damon P.O.V**

I kept looking back on everything that happened tonight, that everything could have turned out differently. If Caroline wasn't there to save Siena life, I would be mourning for her right now, all that happened because Stefan was a douche. I wanted to kick his ass as soon as he walked in the door, I wanted to know why he had been so reckless. Then again if I laid into Stefan, Siena wouldn't be happy about that, she wanted us to build our relationship, I know what she's like she would defend him and say it wasn't his fault. That cause of commotion of everything that happened people do reckless things, I think it was time to take a page out of her book and forgive and forget on this one. She was alive and we were looking into the future, we were both on the same page now with stopping Klaus.

So I thought I had a free night with Siena staying the night at Elena's I would continue to find some more information from the journals. This guy really did like to write down every bit of detail, as much as I find it a bore it's helping our situation.

"Hey, Elena and Siena were both fine when I left. They were both diving into cookie dough ice cream." I think that a typical thing for girls to do after a lot of drama. I admire the relationship between the both of them, they had each other's back no matter what, I couldn't say the same for me and my brother.

"Well it' good. That always have each other's backs." Stefan walked further into the room, and sat on the edge of the bed. I hope he wasn't looking for brother bonding because I'm not in the mood for it, I'm restraining myself not to bring up about him leaving Siena behind. Stefan phone rings, talk about saved by the bell.

"It's Elena." I smiled he got up and left to take his call, thank god for that I didn't want bonding time with him. I know we are both dating sisters, just because Elena and Siena were bonding it didn't mean we had to. I picked the journal and I carried on reading it, seriously Gilbert documented a hell of lot of stuff. "Damon…" Stefan yelled, I got up and went into the hallway to see where he was, and he was at the bottom stairs with a worried look. "There something you need to hear." He walks away making his way into the parlour, what the hell had happened now? I came down and went to see what given him a few more thrown lines, he poured us both a drink and hand the glass. The silence was starting to annoy me, I just wanted him to spit it out. "Elena just called, Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep." This was the last thing I expected to hear. My first thoughts were Siena, she had no idea that Isobel was alive let alone a vampire who I actually turned.

"What's she doing here? How did Siena react?" I didn't see Siena meeting Isobel for the first time turning out so well, she would be hurt with the fact that none of us told her about Isobel existence.

"Elena didn't give Isobel the chance to explain. Damon, Siena didn't take it too well, she went after Isobel." Well Siena reacting in a normal rational way, I mean the woman brought her into this world turn up on the doorstep when everyone pretty much told her she was dead. "Elena said they spoke for a while. She went out to try and reason with Siena, but she drove off. She has no idea what Isobel has told her." I placed my glass on the coffee table then I covered my face with my hands. Why the hell did Isobel have to come right now? Of course I wanted to tell Siena everything, but trying to find the right time to drop that bomb shell was hard. The right time never came, it's one thing after another. I looked up to see Katherine walking into the parlour, I don't need her and her comments right now.

"I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here." Why wouldn't she want Isobel to know she was here?

"What? Why?" Stefan was confused by Katherine Statement, I would like to know why she wanted to keep her being here quiet.

"It's better, if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb." Now I understood she didn't want Isobel to know that she teamed up with us.

"You're the one in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got me killed." I couldn't think about Katherine worrying if they knew she was here. My main concern is about Siena, and what Isobel may have told her. What if she has told her everything? Siena would never forgive me for that she will hate me for keeping it all from her.

"I did what I had to get out of the tomb, now I'm reconsidering my alliance." She turns around to walk out of the room but Stefan intercepts her.

"What do you know?" Stefan didn't look like he was in the mood for her games, none of us were, and game time was over.

"I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better." Stefan didn't look convinced, but Katherine actually had a point she did come in handy tonight. "Think about it, Stefan. Come on be smart." Stefan didn't seem sold on her little plan, but I would have Katherine around where I could keep an eye on her, rather than her scheming in the distance with John and Isobel.

"Tell you what. Why don't you, uh... Call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep." Stefan left the room, Katherine and I look at each other I didn't know what to do about all of this. How was I meant to fix it? I went over and poured myself another drink Katherine had left the room. I think now wasn't the best time to play with me, I heard the door slam shut.

"Easy with the door!" I give that little bitch a roof over her head and that the kind of respect she gives my home.

"SALVATORE…." Siena scream, something tells me Isobel has been doing a lot talking. I turned around to see her at the top of the steps of the entrance of the parlour, with this look of rage all over her face. "WHEN THE HELL WERE ANY OF YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT ISOBEL WAS ALIVE? NO, NO THAT'S SHE'S A FREAKING VAMPIRE." This was exactly what I didn't want to happened…

**Elena P.O.V**

I didn't sleep well at all last night, with Isobel just turned up on my door step asking to speak to me and Siena. Was she trying out for mother of the year? That not the worst part of it, the look on Siena face when she found out that I knew about Isobel, made me riddle with guilt. All I saw in her eyes was hate, the reason she came to Mystic Falls was to find Isobel. Not to find out that she had a long lost sister, or to fall in love with Damon Salvatore the vampire. Isobel was her only reason why she even came into our lives, and now because I didn't tell her the truth about Isobel I ruined our relationship. All this because I was trying to protect her from the truth, that Isobel wouldn't be up to her expectation. Isobel was heartless I learnt that the hard way when I first met her, and I didn't want Siena to go through that, she didn't deserve to be treated like a pawn in Isobel world. I know should have handle it, Damon even told me many times we had to tell her, but I didn't listen.

When she ran after Isobel I felt my heart sunk, she didn't want to hear my explanation, and who could blame her I've lied to her from the moment we met. I went up to my room and called Stefan and told him what had just happened, as I was watching Siena and Isobel were talking at the front of the house. I couldn't see Siena face, but Isobel had a smug look on her face, which meant she was enjoying whatever she was telling Siena. Isobel head for her car and I ran out of my room and went downstairs and ran out of the door, I called Siena's name out she was in her car. She gave me a look of disappointment then drove off. The worst night ever, I hurt my sister, I hurt Jenna, all by holding on to secrets and lies, I don't know if either of them will ever forgive me. I heard someone at the door it snapped me out of my thoughts. I walked out of the kitchen and I went to open the door it was Ric.

"Hey is she up yet?" I had called him last night to let him know what had happened. Of course Ric was just as shaken up with the fact that Isobel turned up, this was going to add more complications to his and Jenna relationship.

"She won't come out of her room." It wasn't just Siena who was mad at me; Jenna hadn't spoken to me since it all happened too, no matter how much I tried to talk to her she didn't want to see me.

"What'd you tell her?" I hadn't even had to chance to speak to her to even try and explain this very messed up situation.

"Nothing… She won't talk to me." It hurt that Jenna hated me right now, we shouldn't of kept this from either of them ,and right now I don't know how we going to get Jenna and Siena to trust us again.

"We're gonna have to fix this, Elena." I heard footsteps, I turned around Jenna was coming down the stairs.

"Hey." She shot me a look, I put my head down I felt so guilty for my actions. I knew I had hurt her by keep the fact that Isobel was still around, but all I was trying to protect her from the truth behind it all.

"Jenna." Ric pleaded, Jenna glared at him.

"I don't want you here, Ric. You need to go." She walked over to the table and began to look through her bag.

"Ok, listen I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now." Ric was trying to reason with her, but I don't think Jenna up for hearing any of this. She turned around and walked into the hallway.

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it." Jenna wasn't one who would allow anger get the better of her, but she was consumed in it right now, she puts on her jacket and takes her bag.

"Where are you going?" I haven't ever seen Jenna like this before, and it was worrying me.

"I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house." Jenna really hated me right now, but I couldn't let her walk out of here being mad at me like this.

"Jenna, please just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on" She looked at him then at me, there was a clear indication in her eyes that she wasn't going to hear wither us out.

"Elena, I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the historical society's check for your mom's foundation." She spoke as she picked up her things, and headed towards the door to leave.

"Ok, but, Jenna, please just—" She cut me off.

"I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you." She walked out closing the door behind her, I had hurt her so much by keeping all this from her, right now I really didn't know what to do to fix all of this.

"Jenna, just…" I stood there frozen, it was useless she was gone, and I knew that attempting to talk Siena was going to be a million times worse.

"Let her go It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on, but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this..." John spoke as he came out of the kitchen, Ric punches him in the face causing John fell to the floor.

"Sorry, Elena," I looked at John with a smile, he really did deserve that, who was he to tell me about keeping secrets when that's all his done.

"You know this is your fault, right?" He was the one who got Isobel here and started all of this, why did he even brother she didn't care about Siena, she didn't care about neither of us.

"Right." He said wiping the blood from his lip. I walked away and went up to my bedroom, as I walked in Stefan was on my bed he smiled at me, rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Hey is everything ok?" I didn't reply, because right now nothing was far from okay. "I came to let you know Siena came to the house last night." I thought that Siena would go there when she cool down, I was just worried about when Isobel had told her. "It looks like Isobel gave her all the vital information, like she a vampire that it was Damon who changed her." That was the last thing that they needed, they had only just overcome the whole Elijah incident now this. "I didn't speak to her, I thought it was safer to stay in my room. There was a lot of screaming and breakables getting thrown about." He placed his hand on my chin so I looked at him. "Elena everything will be ok. Damon will bring Siena round." I pulled away from him and ran my hands threw my hair, how could Damon bring Siena around? We had all lied to her, she won't ever trust any of us again.

"Ah, this is bad. Between Isobel, Jenna and Siena, this is disaster bad." What was I going to do the two important people in my life hated me right now, because of the secrets and lies I've kept from them.

"Yeah." He pulled me in for another hug, and then I saw John entering my room.

"Elena, can you come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you." Did he think I was going listen to anything he has to say, he the reason behind the whole mess.

"Heh. I have nothing to say to you." He walked further into the room, with this seriously expression.

"Please. It's important. You, too, Stefan" I looked at Stefan he nodded at me we headed out of my room. We went downstairs the first thing I saw was Isobel coming out of the kitchen, that asshole invited her in my house!

"I asked John for a do-over." She spoke calmly, I looked at John, how dare he do this, allow her to come into my home, thinking that I would actually hear her out.

"You invited her in?" John face was riddle with guilt, if he thought that was a good idea he would be totally wrong.

"She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, ok?" I looked at Stefan for reassurance; he kept looking between Isobel and John unsure whether to hear them out.

"All right what do you know?" Stefan spoke up, we all went into the kitchen and sat around the table. Stefan gave me a reassuring look, but I didn't want to really hear what Isobel wanted to say. She already had great pleasure in upsetting Siena last night, and now she wanted to play concerned mom.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you and Siena. I had no idea she was here till John informed me." She sat there with her eyes glazing over as she was deep in thought. "She was ripped out of my arms the moment after giving birth to her, for 19 years none knew of her existence." Was this meant to make me feel some form of remorse towards her? "The knowledge of dimidium sanguine was always known as a myth, but now—" I cut her off there was only one thing I want to know.

"Why does Klaus want Siena?" Her expression changed from that look of sorrow disappeared as she clenched her jaw.

"Let's just say Siena can give him something he has been wanting for over a 1000 years, and I don't want that for her." What could Siena give Klaus that has had him wanting more than to break this cures?

"What does he want from her, I know she dimidium sanguine that she's half human and supernatural. You were human, what was her father? Can't he help us against Klaus? I'm sure he wouldn't want anything happening to his daughter" She looked overwhelmed with my question. I have never seen Isobel like this before, every time I spoke of Siena or her father she had this look of sorrow.

"Elena you right she is half of each. All these questions I can't answer, because Siena has the right to know truth about her first. She's been left in the dark about a lot of things already." There she was the Isobel I knew, the one who only cared about herself, and loved to play mind games.

"So why are you their best chance?" I think Stefan was trying to keep his cool, if Damon was here I didn't think this conversation would be as calm.

"In keeping them both alive." John added.

"You don't get to talk, ok, not after everything you've done." He fell back into his seat in defeat, I hated John for bring all of this trouble to us, so saying he was planning on keeping up alive I didn't buy it.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked Isobel, she sat forward.

"No Nobody knows where he is, but there are these rumours that are flying around. That a doppelgänger and the dimidium sanguinis exists." That voice of concern came out again as she spoke, none of sounded good, because that would mean that Klaus is going to be coming sooner.

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favour with Klaus will be lining up to capture you both." John added, I glared at him why did he want to play concerned father now.

"I'm not buying any of this." I looked at Isobel. "The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. For 19 years you've hadn't even bothered to make any contact with Siena. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?" Isobel sat across from me with this expressionless, she had no remorse for what she's done to Siena and I. She was another just a heartless vampire.

"Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive, and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be so we killed them. Now with Siena here she's like a beacon, and it's more risky having you both being discovered, Isobel don't want anything to happen to either of you" I couldn't believe John was backing up Isobel after everything, and for them to protect me. Damon and Stefan were nearly killed.

"Yeah you recall _you_ almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process." Isobel gets up and moves towards me.

"I have a safe house that I can take you both there; the deed is in both of your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you both." For that one moment it felt like that Isobel had genuine concern for us.

"You wanna help? Then get the hell out of my house." I got up from the table and walked away Stefan followed, I can't believe the both of them thinking I was going to go along with them after everything they both done. There no way in hell I would ever trust my life and Siena's in the hands of that woman.

**Siena P.O.V**

Every emotions was telling me to get the hell of this town, I had been lied to not just by Elena but by people who I thought were my friend, and the man who claims that he loves me. When I reached the sign saying '_Your leaving Mystic Falls' _I stopped the car. Why should I run away? I didn't do anything wrong, I'm not the one who's been hiding secrets. I'm not the one who had be lying. I left out a scream as I bashed my hands on the steering wheel, I had all this pent up anger, there was questions I wanted answered and driving away I was never going to get them. If I went back to Elena's right now I don't think I'll be able to control myself from doing something stupid. I think it would be best to talk to someone who less breakable, unless I find a stake nearby. I turned the car round and started to drive to the boarding house. I got there I parked up and slammed the car door I walked up to the house I opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Easy with the door!" I heard him yell. Oh Damon you haven't seen nothing yet, your about to see a side me that you wished you never lied to.

"SALVATORE…." I screamed as I walked down the hallway I got to the parlour, there he was standing with a really worrying expression, he better be worried. "WHEN THE HELL WERE ANY OF YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT ISOBEL WAS ALIVE? NO, NO THAT'S SHE'S A FREAKING VAMPIRE" I screamed at him, he stood there frozen taken back by see all this rage coming out of me. "I can't believe you all knew about Isobel, you…." I pointed at him. "Are you an ass hole, you say you love me, but you kept something this important from me!" He took a step towards me and I took one back, because I didn't hear any of his excuses about how he wanted to protect me. "You stay the f**ck away from me. " I walked over the bar, and poured myself a drink in hopes that somehow it would calm me down, cause this anger, this rage I was feeling right now was going to allow me to do something I know I would regret.

"Siena, please just let me explain." I couldn't even look at him right now, what possible excuse could he have from keeping this from me? This wasn't just anyone this was about the woman who brought me into this world, the only reason why I even came here was because of her and they all knew that. "I've been wanting to tell you for long time now, but I was waiting for the right time." I put the glass to my lips and drain it. There were plenty of times he could of told me, and yeah I would be mad that I wasn't told from the get go, but I would have had hell of a lot more respect for him for telling me.

"Right time…..RIGHT F**CKING TIME." I picked up the glass and threw it at him, of course he moved quickly with his vamp speed it missed him, he had the advantage. The glass shattered against the wall.

"Siena I know you're mad at me—" I cut him off; I didn't want to hear his bullshit reasons.

"Mad….Mad don't even cover it Damon. You were the freaking one who turned Isobel!" I picked up another glass and threw it at him, he dodged it again it causing it to smash into pieces on the floor.

"Siena please, I didn't know who she was at the time. I've been through all this with Elena before. Isobel came to me….she wanted me to turn her." Isobel seemed to of missed out the part, where she asked to be turned by Damon. That was irrelevant the point here was he knew all this, he would lay beside in bed telling me how much he loved me while he kept this dark secret. Just thinking about that enraged me eve more, I picked up another glass and threw it at him. I knew he would dodge it, but I was hoping that with my aim would hit him. "That's fine crystal Siena." I walked over to a vase that was on a corner table and picked it up. "No, no, Siena not that." I threw it at him, what a surprise I missed again, but now he really didn't look happy now.

"WERE YOU ONCE IN LOVE WITH ELENA?" I watched as he was surprised that I blurted that out, I went back over to the drinks and poured myself another bourbon, I looked at him he hadn't said a word. "SO IT'S TRUE THEN F**CKING GREAT." I picked up the bottle and threw that at him now, this time I actually got him. It hit him in the head because he wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, he was still trying to digest everything I had just said. There was this huge gash on his forehead, it bled for a few seconds it stopped. The next thing I knew I was pinned to the floor with Damon on top of me.

"You need to stop breaking my stuff." He spoke dangerously, which got my heart racing in fear because he never spoken to me like that before, and I didn't know what he would be capable of right now. "I know you are angry. I know you hate me. Believe I didn't want you to find everything out like this." I felt tears escape my eyes slowly rolling down my cheeks, no matter how furious I was about all this, how I felt betrayed by him the love I had for him was far stronger. Damon looked at me with such sorrow in this eyes when he notice that I broke down crying. "Siena I love you, only you. I had feeling for Elena before you came into town. As hard as it is for me to admit I feel for her because she was everything Katherine wasn't, I longed for her for 145 years, and when I learnt of her betrayal I was hurting. Elena was my replacement of Katherine. You stole my heart from the moment you came into town." Listening to him talking like this just broken me down further, the anger disappeared, the rage also, all I felt right now was hurt by the betrayal. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Isobel." I was sobbing even more, he pulled me up and hugged me I just cried into his chest.

"Why didn't any of you tell me? Do you all think I'm that weak?" I pulled away from him frantically wiping the never ending tears. "Everything that been thrown at me since coming here I've handled, what I can't understand is why you couldn't tell me this Damon… Why?" I had taken everything without freaking out, but they kept the most important information from me the fact of my mom being vampire and still roaming.

"Siena you right. This was my mistake thinking that you couldn't handle it, and all I can do is apologies, and I promise you I will never do that to you again." He placed his hand on either side of my face, they felt cold to the touch as my cheeks. "Siena I love you. I've done far to many foolish things to hurt you, and to lose your trust. That's going to stop, I'm never going to do that again to you. I need you to believe that." I was looking into those crystal blue eyes that I fell in love with on the first day I met him, fighting with my head that was telling me get in the car and get away from all this. Like always my heart won me over, because I could go back to New York, but I would never be the same person because I would left the best part of me here.

I stretch up and kissed him he responded back in seconds, by wrapping his arms around me tightly I wrapped my arms around his neck so to deepen the kisses. The next second I felt myself against a wall Damon began to kiss my neck slowly going down to my shoulder, while I began to unbutton his shirt. He came back to my lips, and he traced his tongue across my lip granting for entrance which I gave. We explore each other mouth, as I took off his shirt, my hands went to his chest I traced my fingers up and down his torso he began to moan. I heard a rip and the top half of my jumpsuit fell, he went back to kissing the side of neck, slowly leaving a trial of kiss along my collar bone. I pulled him forcefully so he was closer to me, I wrapped my arms around his neck again, then wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt a breeze then the softness of our bed, I opened my eyes and Damon was hovering over me smiling.

"I love you." He spoke so lovingly, I couldn't help but smile back at him, I knew couldn't stay mad at him. When I woke up in the morning my head on Damon chest, while my arm was wrapped round his waist. I lifted up my head to look up to see if he was wake, but his eye were closed. I moved away from him slowly, but I was stopped by him pulling back into his arms. "You not going anywhere." I looked up at him his eyes were closed while having this smirk on his face, was he really expect us to lay here all day with Isobel turning up out of the blue.

"Well I can't lay here all day. Actually let me correct that, _we_ can't." There was no way I was going to be hiding in here all day, I wanted to know what Isobel wanted, I want to be filled in by all the things that they have all kept from me.

"You're no fun… Why can't we just stay right here? Let everyone else deal with the problems." I stretched up and kissed him on the nose, because of the adorable suggestion of us sitting this one out. I'm not living like that anymore, being in the dark about everything, I'm not having any more secrets hidden from me anymore.

"Don't' you think that I've been left out of the loop about a lot of things already?" His eyes soften I knew he still felt guilty about everything, and I didn't say that to him to make him feel like that, I was just stating the truth. "So what's on the agenda today?" I asked as I sat up and began to get out of bed, but Damon caught me by my waist and pinned me to the bed hovering over me. "Salvatore…" I moaned, he began to smirk.

"Ok, ok, you win. I'll tell you everything after you and I have one of our hot and steamy showers together." I shook my head; I knew Damon was trying to distract me, he always uses sex as a weapon, and that wasn't going to work today. I wanted to be fully updated by everything.

"Damon—" He cut me off with a kiss. He scooped me up then put down, I felt the coldness of marble floor underneath my feet and I opened my eyes and we were both in the shower.

After a very long shower I was finally released by Damon, I went into the bedroom I walked over to the closet and began to look for something to wear. I took out a pair of dark skinny Jean along with a white fitted T-shirt placed them on bed, I went over to the draw and took out some white underwear I put them on. I walked over and grabbed a pair of shoes, my red suede wedges walked over to the bed and started to put my jeans on, then slipped on my shoes on. I was about to put my t-shirt on when I heard Damon came out of the bathroom. He stood there with just a towel wrapped round his waist. It's crazy to think no matter how many time I had seen him like, it still gave me that rush of butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

"You're drooling." I was snapped out of my thoughts, did he say I was drooling?

"Admiring actually, there is a difference." He chuckled as he approached me, I could feel my heart racing as he came closer.

"Well I have to say you're looking pretty hot like that." He cupped his hands behind my head, pulling me closer until I couldn't tell where my mouth ended and his began. A liquid sensation swooped throughout my stomach. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt and it kept growing, the vibrating heat expanding outward. I was surprised I was still able to stand. I knew what he was trying to do trying to keep me distracted.

"No, no, Damon I know where you're going with this, we went through at least 6 last night, and twice in the shower. You said we have things to do." He looked at me a little unimpressed, and believe any other day I would jump at the chance to roll around in bed with him all day. Today wasn't the day, he promised to update me, to keep me in the know about everything.

"No correction you said we have things to do. I wanted to stay in bed with you all day." I gave him my puppy dog eyes that I knew he could never resist. "Fine. First we need to go to the Martin apartment. I'll ring Bonnie to meet us there." I smiled then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

We both got ready and left the bedroom, I notice that I hadn't seen Stefan around, he must be comforting Elena after her screw up. Elena royally screw up this time, not only with me, but also with Jenna. We got in Damon car, and he drove us to the Martin apartment. We both got out and Bonnie and Jeremy were there, I smiled at them both they smiled back, I thought I was going to get twenty questions about what happened with Elena, but they didn't say a thing about it. I guess it's because I would lay into them about it, it was obvious they knew about everything also. We arrived at apartment, and Damon opens the door. Sorry did I say open? I mean he broke the lock. He checked to see if he can enter but placing his foot over the threshold.

"Yep. Everybody's dead." Damon walks into the apartment, and we all followed, the first thing I saw Luka's corpse is in the living room. What a way to die to be burnt to death, no wonder Jonas went crazy, I think I would have done the same.

"We should pack up the grimoire's they spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe." Bonnie and Jeremy went over to a book shelf, I saw Damon looking at Luka's corpse. I think he felt a little bad for what he did, well it wasn't entirely his fault I mean he didn't know it was Luka who was trying to un-dagger Elijah.

"You know, we could just get another match and cremate him." That wasn't even funny. I thought that he would have some form of remorse towards him after what happened, well I was wrong.

"Don't be disrespectful. Not to him." Damon was a little stunned by my reaction, but I was right Luka didn't deserve to be disrespected like that not after the way he died.

"Fine. I'll bury him." That sounded a lot better, it was the least he deserved after what happened.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy asked looking at Bonnie, I had no idea what we were looking for, all I knew is it was something to stop Klaus.

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently." Jeremy and I looked at all the books that were scattering all of the place, how were we meant to find this spell there was probably over hundred books here.

"I didn't know you and father witch were so close." I looked over at Damon unimpressed, he gave me a smirk, I just rolled my eyes, he always had to throw in stupid digs.

"We weren't but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it." Damon had told me briefly about this, apparently it was a way to bring Klaus down to stop him from killing Elena and attempt to take me way.

"Great we'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power." He sounded frustrated, but there was a hidden meaning behind what he just said, I knew Damon far too well.

"You know where the witches were burned?" I questioned him, his smirk gave it away of course he freaking knew.

"Did I forget to mention that?" He spoke in a teasing tone while still smirking at me.

"Yes you did. You dick." He placed his hand over his heart, with a hurt expression on his face.

"That hurt." I had to stop myself laughing, because of the facial expression he was using. I needed to focus back on finding this spell, I looked over at Jeremy is reading one of the grimoire's.

"Are we gonna have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?" He asked looking at Bonnie, I hope that wasn't going to be the case because there was a hell of a lot of books here.

"Not exactly." She looks at the shelf, closes her eyes and raises her hands. All of the books fall to the ground, but only one opens right in front of her. "It's this one." I have to say I'm impressed with Bonnie witchy skills. This all seems to be going in our favour, we had the spell, we knew the location of the dead witches, all I can say is Klaus better watch out, because he has no idea what's about to come his way.

**Katherine P.O.V**

Everything had turned messy, with Elijah's witches trying to free him, caused daddy witch to go well and truly psycho. Well I have to admit he had good reason to, I mean Damon did burn him to a crisp, without knowledge. It seems that Isobel couldn't stay back, I told her and John that I would leave town, but the thing is I'm not going to run no more. I've worn out far too many perfectly good heels running from Klaus, and I want him dead. So when I learnt that Damon and Stefan had the possibility of making all my wishes come true, so I thought to stick by what seemed to be the winning team. Well that was until Isobel turned up on Elena door step claiming that she wanted to _talk_, when I overheard the boys saying that I felt sorry for one person only, and that was Siena. I know she and I pretty much hate each other for obvious reasons. She had no idea about Isobel existence, she had been kept in the dark by the people who claimed to love her, and yeah I could have spilled all, and had great satisfaction in doing so. I just couldn't and it wasn't because of the Salvatore's, or that little bitch who stole my face, it was because of my respect for Siena father, Julian.

It was time for me to reach out to Isobel, I wanted to know what her and John had planned, of course it didn't take me long to find where she was hiding out. When I turned up she wasn't even here which was highly annoying, but I didn't plan on leaving until I know exactly what she had planned on taking Klaus down. When she finally came back not looking best pleased about something, I knew that was because both daughters had rejected her. I know between Elena and her there was no love lost, maybe because Elena reminds her of her biggest mistake in her life, screwing John Gilbert. I would of loved to been a fly on the wall when she finally saw the face of her love child. Siena was mirror image of Julian, and the love that Isobel had for him hadn't faded, I don't think she would ever truly fall out of love with him.

"Merci, Mon Cherie." Isobel felt my presence here, she rushes over to me and pushes me against the wall, there was no way I was going to have a her push me around. So I pushed her back and strangles her, to show her I was stronger and a hell of a lot faster.

"Nice house." She looked a little worried, probably because she thought I would be miles away from here, while her and John plotted and schemed.

"Nicest foreclosure in town." That was a trick I had taught her, the both of us smiled and Isobel began to laugh.

"Come here." Isobel spoke as hugged each other. "It's good to see you, Katherine." More like she thought she wouldn't be seeing me again, I'm wondering which of the two thought to play me for a fool.

"I hear you've been busy." Apparently Isobel be trying to bargain my freedom with Klaus, it was something that douche John mentioned, but what to my surprise nothing further has been said about it.

"Yes, I have I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save your life." Isobel passed the bottle of wine to me. "Here. A vintner I knew in Avignon." Mhmm she's trying to sweeten me up, let me play her game, I puts a finger in it and tastes it.

"He's tasty." Isobel 'smiles, we went into the living room. I poured blood from the bottle into wine glasses. "So what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert house?" She looked a little taken back with me bring that up. She had shown that she had no interest with the two girls that was proven when she abandon the both knowing that one they there lives would be endanger.

"John told me Rick was dating auntie vanilla. I got jealous" I don't blame her that Rick was actually hot, I didn't blame her getting a little jealous.

"You have obviously got John wrapped around your finger if he invited you in the house." Once again she was surprised with the amount of information I knew, she placed her glassed down looking a little uncomfortable. Isobel always knew how to do that with John, it was clear to see that he was still in love with her.

"He thinks I'm helping him protect Siena and Elena, so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on." When she brought up Siena's name her tone kind of changed, Isobel never spoke of Siena father Julian that was a person she never spoke of.

"So tell me what you know." I question her, she placed her glass down, I wanted to be fully updated with everything before I chose the winning side that will finally bring Klaus down.

"You were right I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus, but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle. One of his witches." What a surprise Klaus and his witches, he would have an army of those around him, but could this witch Isobel was speaking about be trusted?

"Klaus and his witches." I took a sip of blood, he always had witches around him and some were very easy to manipulate.

"He said that Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliver the moonstone, doppelgänger and his greatest prize dimidium sanguine." This is all falling into place perfectly, after 500 years I would be free, I could live the life that I wanted to live and see the world without looking over my shoulder.

"I can get the moonstone." That was the easy part as I knew it wold be somewhere in the boarding house, where as getting Siena and Elena that might be a little more trickery.

"You know Katherine, you'd be betraying your Salvatore boys again." She sat back on the couch with this smug look on her face, did she actually think I cared about them that much? I didn't care about them all I cared about is the fact that I would be free from Klaus.

"I was more than willing to play it their way if I had to, but they're floundering. Their witch has lost her powers, and they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah. If I stick with them, I'm dead you showing up changes everything." We both raised our glasses. I'm less sceptical about her now, I knew Isobel wouldn't fail me my ticket to freedom isn't far away after 500 years.

**Damon P.O.V**

After Leaving the Martin's apartment I asked Siena if she wanted to be dropped off at the house, of course she refused for two reason, one being that she wanted to be to this witchy location, and the other being she couldn't see Elena yet after everything. Siena decided to go to the grill for lunch, I did try to convince her to try and come back to the house, and hear Elena out, that last night she was screaming and throwing stuff at me, but she forgave me in the end. They say that makeup sex is the best kind of sex, well I'm telling you it defiantly is without a doubt. Maybe she just needs time, Elena was her sister and that kind of connection is different to what she and I have, I'm not going to be the one to push her. I was home now in the library pouring myself a well-deserved bourbon, both Stefan and Elena joined me.

"Brother, Elena." Elena looked like she hadn't slept well between Jenna and Siena finding out about Isobel, I don't think she was dreaming about unicorns last night.

"Damon, Stefan said that Siena came here last night. H-h-how is she?" Elena was clearly upset, but this was all her fault, I wanted to tell Siena time and time again, but Elena did think that she could handle it.

"How do you think she is Elena? She's just found out her mom a vampire, who was turned by her boyfriend. Oh yeah let not forget the bomb shell that Isobel told her that I was in love with you." As soon as I spoke those words Stefan tensed up, he never liked the idea of me falling for Elena, but he had nothing to fear, because I didn't have those feeling anymore. I was with Siena, I loved her more than anything in this world.

"So that explains all the broken glass I found this morning, and that hideous vase you loved broken." Stefan smirked, of course he found all amusing. I glanced over at Elena who was staring at the ground ashamed, because of what she did to her sister. She did need to feel ashamed it shouldn't have been down to her too decided if Siena should know about Isobel.

"Yep I missed most of them, but she caught me off guard with the bottle of bourbon." Stefan burst into laughter, when I recalled the event in my mind it was actually kind of funny.

"Did she let you explain?" Elena asked, finally looking up now, did she think I wasn't going to let her walk away until I told her the reason behind everything?

"Yes she did, in-between throwing objects, but we soon made up." I winked at her; Elena looked at me with widen eyes, like she didn't expect for me to say that.

"She forgave you?" Elena said with disbelief in her voice. Of course she forgave me, Siena knew I didn't hold all that back to hurt her, and then there the fact she can't resist my charm that comes into play.

"Yes she did. I'm telling you makeup sex with—" I began to tell her but Elena cut me off.

"Damon, I really don't want to hear about my sister sex life. So if everything ok, why isn't she here?" I really didn't want to answer that but I had to, I mean Siena made it pretty clear that she still pissed with her little sister.

"Elena, she just needs time to take everything in. You have to understand." She just nodded her head in agreement, not like Elena could demand otherwise, time is all Siena asked for, she didn't say that she never wanted to speak to Elena again.

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgänger and dimidium sanguine?" I didn't trust Isobel, but because I felt like that didn't mean we should ignore the warning.

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan literally read my mind, Elena sighed, she didn't like the idea of Isobel being involved in all of this, but right now she was until we knew what her game plan was.

"You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you both." I thought that would be for the best, I'm sure Siena would want her sister safe even if they are on bad terms.

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer." If that what he wanted to do then that totally up to him, but there no way I was letting Siena out of my sight.

"Well, then you stay there, I'll stay here watching Siena." As selfish as this might sound Siena was the only person who I was worried about right now.

"So is that the plan? Neither of you will let me or Siena out of your sight again?" Elena sounded annoyed, but that was basically the idea. "So if that's the case, why is Siena wherever she is _alone_ then?" I gave her a smirk; I'm not that stupid to leave her alone, of course I had someone watching her.

"Let me know when you come up with a better one Elena. Siena isn't _alone,_ I have Ric watching her without her knowing it." I kind of felt pretty proud of myself, if Siena knew I had Ric watching her she will flip out that was something I didn't need right now.

"Fine then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon." She looked at both of us; well I'm not going to be doing that I have witchy stuff to deal with.

"That'd be me." Stefan told her with a smile, Elena looked at me.

"Not me I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie." Hopefully Bonnie will get all juiced up and ready to break that Klaus dick down once and for all.

"Does that mean that you're taking her to the…" I stopped her, Katherine was back in the house and I didn't want her to know anything about what going on.

"Shhh…" I told her as I heard Katherine walked into the room.

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." No one answers I looked at Stefan. "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me." We had lot more than that; I was trying to hide my smile from her, for the first time Kitty Kat was totally out of the loop.

"No, we have it." She looked pissed off, she walked over and began to pour herself a drink, Stefan and I looked at each other we both knew that Katherine was up to something.

"Where is it?" That's what I meant by she was up to something, why was she interested all of a sudden?

"It's in a very safe place." Katherine didn't look too pleased now, but her happiness wasn't my concern.

"I've been honest with you, time to return the favour." I walked up to her and stood in front of her, I needed to put 'Miss I want to know everything' straight once and for all.

"Let me be honest with you, don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." Katherine may think that I had some kind of soft spot for her because I hadn't done that, but the only reason why she's still breathing is because I'm trying to be the better person for Siena.

"Fine be that way." She leaves the room, my phone went off I looked and it was new message I opened it, it was from Siena

**Siena:** _can you pick me up please….. Ric is depressing me with Isobel crap, I can't deal with it. I'm even will to see Elena I'll even sort things out with her. As long as you get me out of here. Plzzz….._

I couldn't help but laugh at the message, Ric did really work a number on her, for Siena willing to make amends with Elena.

"Just the heads up, big sis I ready to talk." Elena face was slightly nervous at the mention of that, well it wasn't my concern. I got up and left Elena and Stefan, I walked out of the house to go and get Siena let hope these witches are going to be helpful.

**Siena P.O.V**

I thought coming down to the grill I could chill out and not be stressing about everything that has been going on, well I was wrong. When I arrived Ric was there, and of course he was totally stressed out about this whole Isobel situation, I didn't know what to say to him, because he was another people who hid her existence. I didn't want to lash out at him like I did with Elena and Damon, I didn't want to waste no more time and energy on Isobel, but I couldn't stick around either listening to him. So I texted Damon asking him to come and get me, I was that desperate that I even agreed to face Elena, yeah it was really that bad. Not long after Damon came and get me from the grill, I felt a sense of relief as I walked out, don't get me wrong I love Ric to bits his a nice guy, but I couldn't hear about Isobel anymore. Damon was really sweet to me in the car ride to the abandon house, he kept asking me if I was okay, and that no matter what's going on he was here to listen if I wanted to talk. We weren't alone in the car as Bonnie and Jeremy were in the back, I think they were a little surprised to see Damon softer side. We parked up and got out of the car, this place was huge, but clearly had been abandon for over a hundred years.

"Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy questioned Damon. I knew this Emily was a Bennett family line that she was Katherine handmaid, and a witch too. I'm impressed with myself remembering that.

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned." Those founding people didn't mess around, they were sick and twisted back in those days burning someone alive.

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie made an interesting point how would Damon know so much about how Emily was brutally murdered?

"Because I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was." Both Jeremy and I laughed, while Damon didn't look amused, and it wasn't funny with him waiting around for Katherine all that time when she didn't care about him. It was just the way he spoke about it at times, the frustration in his voice that I found amusing, I could never really picture the both of them together.

"You sure it's the right place?" I thought to make sure that it was the right place, Damon nods we enter the house. It certainly hadn't been lived in for a long time, it has pretty old the décor was very 1800. Damon walked in front of us into another room, but he stopped as if he weren't unable to move.

"Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny." I looked at him confused what was he on about?

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie snapped back at him, I kept looking between the both of them because I had no idea what was going on right now.

"I can't move." I notice that his skin burning, the smell of burning flesh began to linger around us. "Oh, my ring's not working. Do something." Bonnie closes her eyes, after a few moments Damon could move again, he came rushing over to me.

"I don't think the witches like you being here." I think Bonnie was totally right about that, I don't think they did mess with his magical daylight ring.

"I guess this is the right place." I added looking at him; he really didn't look overly amused by our comments, but there obviously a reason why they were being like that with him.

"I'm gonna go wait outside, you coming princess?" I smiled and followed him outside and we left Bonnie and Jeremy to do whatever they needed to do. We had been waiting outside for a while now I could tell Damon was getting frustrated. Of course I was trying to calm him down, but it worked for a few moments, then he would keep pacing, he was totally inpatient.

"Wanna hurry it up in there?" He shouted I looked at him the door to the house closed, which made me jump. "Screw you too, Emily. You know, you're all on your own in there" He shout at the house. "Come on beautiful, I think it's time you and Elena spoke." Oh I don't seeing this going well, I just need to keep a cool and calm, well that shouldn't be a problem with Damon by myside.

**Elena P.O.V**

I had to attend this event for the historical society, I really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with this on today of all days, but this was something my mom believed in. So I had to put to one side about Isobel turning up, the fact that Jenna isn't speaking to me, and that Siena might be coming to terms to attempt to hear me out. Caroline has been worried about Matt, she hadn't seen him since the incident that the Grill last night, so I had promised Caroline I would help her find Matt it was the least I could do after she was the one who saved Siena from bleeding to death. Thinking about Siena, she was meant to be coming soon with Damon, I'm really nervous about it, I mean don't know how she going to be with me. From what I got told she didn't take it well at all what happened, and Isobel didn't help the situation with. Siena was that furious that she was throwing breakables at Damon while he was trying to explain. That's my sister, she really did have a temper on her, but even with all that rage she forgave Damon. Like he proudly told us they had makeup sex. I didn't need to know that, maybe me and Siena will work through this and be ok, but it would have to be me to make sure that we worked through this as this was my fault. I walked in to the main room in the Lockwood mansion and everyone is sitting in one room, Mrs Lockwood is talking to them all on a stage that had been set up.

"And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers-Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert." That was my cue, I smiled as people were looking at me, I joined Mrs Lockwood on stage I accepted the check. I looked around the room I notice Stefan, and next to him stood Siena, she stood there with this smile on her face as she clapped along with the rest of the crowd.

"The historical society was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honoured and touched by this gift." Then was a really loud band, and everyone in the rushes over to the source of the noise. I was about to follow them but someone puts their hand on my mouth to stop me screaming.

"Nice dress Mind if I borrow it?" I knew that voice all too well, what the hell was Katherine game? The next moment I felt something hit my head, causing me to black out.

**Siena P.O.V**

So Damon and I left the old witches house, he had told me Elena was at the Lockwood accepting a check for her adopted mom Historical foundation. I still had mixed emotions about seeing her, and I didn't really want to cause a scene at a big function either. I had to be the better person and hear her out, letting my anger consume me isn't going to give me the answers that I'm after. Whatever Elena excuses are for not telling me the truth about Isobel would never be acceptable in my eyes, all this has done, is shown me that even family can stab a knife into your back. It was down to me to either hold on this grudge or not move forward, or that in time I would forgive, but never truly forget about what she did. This wasn't something like Elena borrowing my straightening iron and breaking them, and not telling me. This was about our mom, that she made me believe that all this time Isobel had disappeared/ dead, this was a lot more serious and if people around me didn't understand that then I'll be telling them about themselves too.

We arrived at the Lockwood's where this function was being held, apparently they threw a lot here, I might even bump into my _favourite _person Carol Lockwood. I got out of the car and waited for Damon to get out, but he stayed in the car, and rolled down his window.

"Princess I've got something to do first, I'll be right back." He was actually going to leave me here alone to deal with Elena, was he kidding me? I wanted to protest but I could see from the look on Damon face right now whatever it was it was important.

"This thing you have to do, doesn't involve you getting yourself killed, does it?" I was worried about him, with Isobel on the prowl I didn't trust her not to do anything to him, or the other way around.

"Princess I promise it doesn't. I just wanna check on Ric and see he is ok." He sounded genuine, he and Ric were good friends, and he was pretty mess up about the whole Isobel turning up. "I'll be back an hour tops." I went closer to the car and lent in and gave him a soft kiss.

"Ok Salvatore." He smiled before driving off, I began to walk towards the house with that dreading feeling in the pit of my stomach. I saw Stefan I walked over to him. "Hey Stefan." I didn't know how he was going to be with me after everything that's happened within the last 24 hours, I mean he obviously going to be backing Elena.

"Siena I'm glad you came." He stood there with a huge smile on his face, not what I expected I thought he was going to give a speech as about too hard on Elena. "Come on, Elena about to accept the check." He grabs my arm and brought me inside, we walked into main room where everyone was seated while we stood at the back of the room. Carol was on stage talking .

"And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers-Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert." I saw Elena approach the stage she looked over to where Stefan and I were. I knew had to talk to her I can't be mad at her, I guess I didn't blame her for hiding about Isobel from me, I just don't want any more secrets.

"The historical society was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honoured and touched by this gift." We all heard a noise, people started rush over to the source of the noise. Stefan and followed, where a crowd of people were looking down at John's body. The first thing I saw was the bite mark on his neck, the first person who came into my mind was Elena, I began to look around the room to see if I could see her.

"Please, let the sheriff do her job" Carol spoke a little flustered as Sheriff Forbes came along. I didn't understand who would done this to John?

"Uh, he's-he's bleeding. Is he ok?" Stefan was playing dumb in front of these guys, but you could clearly see John was dead.

"Yeah, I got it. I got it." The sheriff said nervously she looks at John and turns to the crowd. "You know what? Let's all back off. He just needs some air. Everything's fine." Stefan and I did what the Sheriff asked, and went into the other room, looking for Elena.

"You ok?" Stefan asked as Elena pulled out her phone she looked a little worried, of course she's going to be worried as much as John was an asshole he was her father.

"I'm calling Damon." Why was she calling Damon? Damon would throw a freaking party that John was dead, he wasn't the right person to be calling.

"Let's get out of here. Come on." Stefan seemed a little worried and I wasn't going to argue about leaving. We walked to Elena's car, she was on the phone to Damon explaining what had happened, I'm sure he wasn't giving her his condolences.

"It's Isobel, Damon. It's gotta be." Why would Isobel attack John for? That didn't make sense to me, wasn't he the reason that she was so much in the loop? What did she have to gain by killing him?

"Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body." Stefan adding, I know that Damon will be really pissed about having to do that.

"You've got some serious explaining to do to the council about John being not so dead." She closes the call then Stefan pushes her against the car. What the hell is he doing?

"Stefan what the hell are you doing!" He ignored me and held Elena back with this look of anger on his face. What the hell was his problem?

"Where the hell is she? Huh?" Elena stabs him with a syringe and he falls to the ground, that when I knew it wasn't Elena, it was that bitch Katherine.

"I'm sorry, Stef, but I can't have you following me." She tosses him into the shrubbery then looks at me. "You my little dimidium sanguine are coming with me." I was about to run off when she caught me she hit me in the face, causing me to blacked out.

**Isobel P.O.V**

When John informed me that Siena had turned up in Mystic Falls I knew I had to intervene, I couldn't sit back no longer and let Katherine and John play with the chess pieces. None of them knew how valuable both of my daughters were, Elena the doppelgänger and Siena the dimidium sanguine, both rare supernatural beings, but Siena was one of a kind. There was many who have been waiting for her, Klaus being one of those, I couldn't allow him to have that kind of power. I was never a mother to either of them and I didn't plan to start now, but they were both _my _flesh and blood, and I wasn't going to allow their lives to be in the Salvatore's hands. Having Katherine on my side worked to my advantage, as the girls didn't want to hear me out I had to get them to a safe place using Katherine.

Now I had the both of them in the car with me, getting them as far from Mystic Falls as possible, I had to protect the both of them. As much as Elena didn't want to believe my intentions, they were true, I didn't want her blood to be spill on some alter for some curse Klaus wants to break, I didn't want Siena to be his slave and unable to live a normal life. I was broken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing, I saw the I.D It was Katherine. I looked in the rear-view Siena and Elena are in the back both unconscious, so I answered the phone.

"Are we good to go?" I knew the Salvatore would be coming looking for my daughters, I couldn't let them be involved with neither of them. All of this was getting far too dangerous.

"I'm at your house, but we have to hurry Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of 20 minutes to find out where you're staying." Damon would never find us not where I'm planning on going to.

"We'll be long gone before that." I planned never to see any of those faces again, once I know both of my girls are safe I'm cutting all ties to this world.

"Good. How far are you?" Katherine needed to know that she had been played by me and I wish I could see the look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Katherine." I glance up to see in the rear-view that Siena had woken up. "I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone, and he wanted you." I hung up on her, all I could see Siena look at me terrified which was something that a mother never wants to see from her child.

**Damon P.O.V**

This day was one huge headache, when did I become the goddamn clean up guy? Looks like John pissed someone off and they killed him, and I'm the guy who meant to scoop him up. While dealing with that Stefan called, apparently both Siena and Elena were missing, and it was all down to Katherine. This had Isobel connected to it all, she was so eager to get the girls to a safe house she would of done anything to make that possible. Once again their lives were endanger, you would think that we would have at least one day that wouldn't happen, not if you're a dimidium sanguine and a doppelgänger. So Stefan and I teamed up and went in search to find them, I knew Isobel tricks most of them I taught her. We arrived at the most likely house that Isobel would reside in. I was pissed that Katherine had plotted against us with Isobel to get Siena and Elena, then again I don't even know why I'm surprised to be honest this was Katherine she always run to the winning side. Then I had Stefan feeling guilty as he lost both of them on his watch, and he should be, how could he been fooled by Katherine?

"Think this is the house?" There was doubt about it, this would be something she would gone for, I know Stefan doubtful cause time wasn't on our side right now.

"Better be. It's the nicest foreclosure in town." This was a trick I taught Isobel after I turned her, god I was so stupid to turn her back then.

"Swear to god if she's not here..." Stefan said angrily, I didn't need him to be negative about all of this right now.

"Don't be such a pessimist." I told him trying to be positive, but I was just as worried as him about the possibility that we wouldn't find them. We enter the house the house and it seems pretty quiet.

"I got upstairs." Stefan made his way up the stairs, while I looked at the rest of the house nobody's there. I saw Isobel's luggage on one of the rooms, Stefan came into the room.

"This is Isobel's stuff it's definitely the right place." Where she could be? She wouldn't leave everything behind like this.

"Where are they?" Like I knew the answer, but I was as clueless as him right now.

"I don't know, Stefan." None of this was looking good, what if Isobel gift wrapping up Siena and Elena for Klaus, what if we are too late?

**Siena P.O.V**

I woke up and notice that I was in a car, my head was killing me it felt it had been hit against a brick wall. I tried to sit up, my vision felt blurry, I kept opening and closing my eyes to clear my vision. I looked to see who was driving and it was the last person who I expect, Isobel was looking at me through the rear-view mirror. I tried to remember what happened, John was found dead, we found Elena, then Stefan turned on her because…. Because it was actually Katherine! Oh that bitch going to get it! What the hell did Isobel want? She made it pretty clear that she didn't come back to actually be a mom, no from what I saw from her, she had great pleasure in letting me know that I've been an utter fool for all these months.

"Hello Siena." Did she think that's it a normal thing to take someone against their will?

"What the hell is going on?" I looked to the side of me and Elena was passed out cold. "Why do you have us?" She didn't reply she focused on the road, right now wasn't the time to ignore me. I wanted to know what the hell she was doing. "I'm talking to you dammit!" I saw Isobel tightening her grip round the steering wheel her knuckles became white, oh she didn't like to be spoken to like this. Well she shouldn't have abandon us, maybe if she acknowledge our existence she maybe have a little respect from me.

"Siena..." She growled my name. "I didn't chose to give you up. I was forced to. When I had Elena I knew couldn't handle keeping her. How could I when I had given my first baby away." I was taken back by her comment, because I had no idea that she was forced to give me. I just thought I was a mistake that she wanted to forget.

"Why were you forced to give me up? Why didn't you fight to keep me? I mean it's not overly important if you answer or not, because I was brought up by great parents and I would never wanna change that." Isobel began to wipe her cheek. Was she crying? Was even possible for her to even cry? This woman came across so heartless, showing no emotion, no remorse towards wither of her daughters.

"The reason why I had to give you up is because of what you are. Who your Father is. He told me it was too risky to keep you with me. If people would find out…" What did when mean by people would find out about me? I don't understand what was so damn special about me?

"That I'm dimidium sanguine. That's why you gave me away, because my father told you to give me up! Don't you think I have the right to know what the hell a freaking dimidium sanguine is?" I needed to know what the hell I was and why Klaus wanted me I had no freaking idea, I didn't even know if being this stupid thing was going to change me somehow.

"According to legend in the old world dimidium sanguine is special because of the blood that runs through her veins. You are capable of so many things, the powers that growing within you is the kind of power that this world has never seen before." The way she was talking about all this was freaking me out, because I didn't want to change, I didn't want to have these powers and be on the most wanted list because of it.

"How can you be certain I am this dimidium sanguine?" I mean everyone just label me as that, but how could anyone be certain that I am what they say I am? I'm just a normal girl who wasn't wanted by her biological parents, who got brought up in New York to live a normal life.

"Julian mother placed a spell on him, she knew that he planning to become a vampire, she didn't want to have the bloodline end. She was a witch, a powerful one at that, she reach out to her ancestors and they gave her the spell to make it possible for Julian to continue the bloodline." All of this just sounded messed up, I think I preferred being in the dark about this all. "His first born will be known as dimidium sanguine, the most powerful supernatural being to have ever walked the earth." I sat there just speechless from everything I had just learnt, I wanted to ask more about Julian and want it meant me being this powerful supernatural being. Isobel's stops the car and she gets out, and opens the car door on my side, Elena suddenly jumps and looks around confused. "Just because you both can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." We both got out of the car and followed her, I had no idea where we but it looked like we had no choice but to follow.

"So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?" I heard some of that conversation she was having with Katherine, she sold her out to Klaus and it looks like she about to do the same to us, even after her fake heartfelt bond over our history.

"If I was, I couldn't tell you" Isobel answered in monotone voice, this was ridiculous I wasn't in the mood to keep playing vampire games.

"So you lied you did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where we now. Are you taking us to him?" Elena was clearly frighten right now her voice shaking as she spoke gave it all away. Isobel ignored her and continued to walk, so we followed stopping in front of a headstone.

"What is this?" I asked I looked at the headstone it read _'Isobel Fleming'_ I looked at Elena and she look back at me a little scared, I grabbed hold of her hand for comfort.

"My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughters." Hearing her talk like that was upsetting, and it was upsetting Elena, what wouldn't the both of us have given to know her, to not see that side of her that would turn on her own daughter.

"What?" Elena was obviously a little taken back by Isobel confession to us, the part about her dreaming about the day she would know us pulled on the heartstrings.

"And instead you both got to meet the other part... The part that would betray her own flesh and blood. "Her phone began to ring and she answered it she listens to the person on the other side of the phone. "Yes." She answered in monotone again. "Let them go?" She began to frown while listening. "I'm done?" She hangs up the phone with a smile. What was that all about I looked at Elena she was pressing her lips she weren't impressed with any of this.

"Who was that?" Isobel looked at the both of us then took a step closer to her gave she looked at it again.

"I'm so sorry... That I was such a disappointment to you both." She had a single tear rolling down her cheek, with her right hand she grabs her necklace and rips it off her neck. She started to screams and burn up in flames, both Elena and I stood there stunned watching our mom burn into ashes as they floated over on her grave.

I turned to Elena and hugged her, I could help it but I felt tears roll down my face, as much as Isobel didn't deserve my tears there was something about that short time I spoke to her that changed everything I thought about her. I kept looking over that the grave, knowing that I would never see her again. The fact she didn't want to give me and Elena up, that it was something she had to, and I believed her. Elena looked up at me I quickly wiped away the few tears I had.

"You don't have to hide the fact you're crying Siena. She was our m-mom." I don't know how this was going to affect us, Elena had always seen that vindictive side to Isobel and so did I, I don't know if either of us will ever get over this.

"Well I think we better go home. I'll drive." Elena nodded we were about to leave but Elena stopped she went over to Isobel grave and picked up the necklace that she had ripped off. She held it in her hand and walked back over to the cat. We got into the car Isobel bought us in and I began to drive us back to Mystic falls.

Elena hardly spoke on the way I think she was still in shock, I didn't feel like having a conversation either, Isobel was gone now. She couldn't handle what she became. That all she showed to her daughters was an evil manipulative woman who just cared for herself. She didn't want to be a further disappointment to us by continuing showing us her bad sides so she decides to kill herself. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, what she told me in the car were she was forced to give me up by my father, because of that it left a scar on her that she couldn't even keep Elena in her life. A mother is not defined by the number of children you can see, but by the love she holds in her heart. That was Isobel she didn't have me and Elena with her, but that tiny bit of humanity she had left she showed she loved us in her own way. I parked up outside the boarding house, we got out of the car and walked towards the house I opened the door, as we both walked in I saw Damon coming into the hallway. He had this worrisome look on his face, but soon faded as soon as he saw us, he rushed over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Are you ok, did Isobel hurt either of you?" I pulled away slightly, and I saw Elena head to the living room, she was taking this a lot worst then I thought she would. All that anger I felt towards about keeping the truth of Isobel from faded, she was my little sister and I needed to help her through this like a big sister should.

"I'm ok, Isobel dead." I spoke as I looked up at him, Damon looked surprised with the news. "She killed herself she didn't want to be a further disappointment to us." He looking at me searching my face for something, maybe for me to break down, but I couldn't I just numb. He pulled me in for a hug again. What hurt most of all is that I didn't even get the chance to actually know her, and now I never will.

"I'm sorry Siena, I know she wasn't mom of the year, but she was still your mom." I loved that even after everything Damon was being compassionate about this considering his history with Isobel.

"I want to see Elena ok." He kissed my forehead and we walked to the parlour. Elena had Isobel's necklace in her hands staring at it in a daze, Stefan walks over to her and hands her a drink.

"Is that Isobel's?" He questioned, Elena looked as if she was about to break, her eyes were glazed because she was fighting back her tears.

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead and yet..." Elena sounded confused just like I felt, we both shouldn't be mourning over Isobel not after everything, but that wouldn't be human of us if we didn't feel anything for her.

"She was your mother." Stefan hugged her to comfort her, he was right not matter what she became was our mom.

"Why did they let us go?" Elena asked looking directly at me. That good question and I didn't want to hear the answer. I walked over and poured myself a drink, it didn't stay in the glass for long, I looked up to see Damon look at me concerned I placed the glass down and began to pour another.

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you both are not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe." Hold on turn into vampires? That thought has never crossed my mind to turn. I walked over and sat on the sofa opposite Elena and Stefan.

"He knows we aren't gonna run." I told them, they all looked at me, Stefan nodded in agreement.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'because we got played, all of us" Damon said looking at me, he came over to me then puts papers on my lap.

"What's this?" I asked really confused, I looked down at the paper they were some kind of legal documents.

"It's the deed to our house it's in Zach's name, as soon as you both sign it, it'll be in both of your name." I looked up at Elena to see she was just as baffled by this as I was. They were going to hand over their house to us?

"You're giving us your house?" Elena literally took the words out of my mouth.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house; you'll just stay here with Siena till it's all over. That way, you both can control who gets invited and who doesn't." I looked down at the deeds I couldn't believe the length Damon and Stefan would go through, they both really did love us, I got snapped out of my thoughts by Damon.

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Only Damon could turn something serious as this into a joke, I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Well don't do anything for that to happen." He leaned over and gave me a small kiss, we heard John waking up Damon rushes over him and grabs him by his shirt.

"I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Damon looked like he wasn't buying it but John looked genuine to me, I don't believe he would ever put Elena life endanger as much of a jerk he is.

"Damon, let him go, we need to talk him." The way Damon looked at me, he was pissed off that I intervened, he shoved John away from him.

"Stefan let's leave these two to talk to this moron." Damon was defiantly pissed off, looks like I'll have to deal with him later. I moved on the couch next to Elena, John came over to on the other couch he looked at both of us.

"I always knew that she and Katherine were close, but I never realized that Isobel and she were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends." John felt betrayed that was clear with the amount of sorry, but it looked like Elena wasn't buying it. .

"If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" I needed to know why John would risk trusting her when it was his daughter life that was endanger, I didn't expect him to care what happened to me, but Elena that's different.

"Because I was there when she gave birth to you, Elena. I saw how heartbroken she was to give up another child. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you safe... I believed her. At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go." Elena didn't answer him, so he gets up he looked really sad. What he had just said nearly bought me to tears, because I knew Isobel didn't want to do that give Elena away, or give me away that would turn anyone bitter in time.

"You screw up everything, John. Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent I have left so maybe I can learn not to hate you." I placed my hand on her knee she looked at me and gave me a warm smile, we both looked at John he seem pleased with what Elena had told him.

"Okay." Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad I just hope John proves himself to Elena that he can be that.

**Katherine P.O.V**

I felt myself coming around, my head felt fuzzy, I began to recall what happen, that Isobel double crossed me. That bitch! I looked up and see a warlock casting a spell on someone sitting in a chair, there were two vases, one is full of blood I could smell it, but the other is empty and knocked over on its side. I started to get up I felt my neck, I notice that Elena's necklace is gone. I looked closely at the man in the chair and it was Alaric. He opens his eyes and gets up, the warlock bends down in a bow. What the hell was going on here?

"Alaric?" He didn't reply I saw this as my opportunity to escape, I rushed over to the door, but I was trapped by a barrier. I turned around to see Alaric walks towards me with a smirk

"Zdravei, Katarina." He takes my face into his hands. "I have missed you." No, no, no it couldn't be happening.

"Klaus!" I screwed up really good this time, he finally found me...


	21. The 60's Dance

**Katherine P.O.V**

I couldn't believe I had been caught, I was trapped here by Klaus who was using Alaric body to do his bidding, the fact that he looked pretty smug with himself made my blood boil. I had ran from this man for 500 years, and because I put my faith in idiotic people I finally got caught. I have no idea what he had planned for me, but whatever it was I knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. Klaus was very imaginative and I'm sure his cooked up 500 years' worth of torture, one thing would be sure at the end of that is he will kill me. Klaus would finally get all that revenge that his been wanting along with everything else, Elena was at arm's reach, and then there was Siena. God I felt sorry for her, I mean sure Elena was bound to die to break the curse, which gave me some satisfaction. Whereas Siena she going to be in for the shock of her life when she finally meets him, I wonder how Klaus will react when he meets the one thing that he has been hunting for all these years. I looked over at Alaric/Klaus he opens the closet, and takes out 2 shirts, while I'm currently tied to a chair with rope soaked in vervain.

"Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" He turned to me showing the two shirts he had in his hands, every time I looked at him I felt my skin crawl. "Ok, bad, or badder?" Even after 500 years his attitude hadn't changed, everything was about him, Klaus being in the spotlight, all eyes on him. God I loathed him.

"The dark colours suit you better." Klaus always like this ass being kissed, I would do whatever it took to find a way to get the hell out of here with Klaus being on guard.

"Oh, thank you, honey. Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" I pressed my lips together, stopping myself from speaking, but I didn't want to tell him anything about what I knew. I knew in that moment if I didn't talk Klaus would compel me to tell him if I didn't talk, at least if I talk I can control what's said, I can escape, pick up Siena get the both of us hell out of this town.

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah you'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house." He had this smug look on his face, but I had vital information that he doesn't know about, I intend to keep that to myself.

"Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzzkill." Elijah was thousand the man that Klaus is, he knew that. That's the reason why he thought of him being such a _buzzkill. _

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend, Jenna." Maybe if I helped him to not slip up, he maybe he will be kinder towards me, seriously who I am kidding there no way in hell he would ever do that.

"Right Elena's aunt, for all the lies about Isobel. What else?" He hadn't mentioned Siena yet, which confirmed my theory that he had no idea that the dimidium sanguine was in town. I knew I could sell her out and make all Klaus's Christmas's all come at once, but I had loyalty towards Julian I wouldn't sell out his daughter, as very un-like me that maybe.

"That's it." He came closer to me and touches my face, and I involuntary jumped at his touch which amused him. He was has been the one thing I've fears in the last 500 years, I betrayed him, stopped him from completing this ritual that he was determined to compete. To say I wasn't scared right now would be a total understatement.

"Oh, so jumpy." He was enjoying the fact that I feared him, he had been chasing me for 500 years, right now his being far to calm with me.

"Please, just... kill me I've told you everything that I know." To sit here waiting to die was something I didn't want, but I couldn't sit here no longer with him playing mind games, I just wanted over and done with.

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." He looked into my eyes, as he began to compel me.

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original, without a dagger." I hated the fact that piece of information came out, but I'm grateful that I didn't blurt out about Siena, I guess my will to keep her existence a secret can overcome his compulsion.

"Bonnie, the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore" He was a little surprised to hear about that, but that all I knew about the Salvatore's diabolical plan to take him down.

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know you kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop." That was the truth I was stuck here, how the hell was I meant to know what was going on.

"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that." Klaus always got whatever he wanted and I'm sure he will find out what going on some way or another.

"Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it." I wanted all over with, this what he was doing right now longing out my death was far worse than death itself.

"And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." He takes a knife from his pocket, there was that evil glint in his eyes. "I want you to take this knife... And stab yourself." Once again he compelled against my will, I took the knife from him and stabbed my thigh. I held in my screams, I didn't want him to have the satiation hearing them. "Now take it out." I took it out my wound was healing. "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs." This isn't going to be pleasant. I looked up to see him going towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" He stood there with this smirk on his face. Was he planning on go out there pretend to be Alaric?

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelgänger." I really didn't like where all of this was going, what if he sees Siena? "Oh, don't look so glum, Katarina. The fun is just beginning. Again." He leaves I began to stab myself again, this is really not going how I planned.

**Siena P.O.V**

Yesterday seeing Isobel committing suicide in front of me had me thinking about a lot things, I know she wasn't what I expected her to be, in all honestly I didn't imagine my biological mom to be baking cookies in the kitchen. It's just the one thing that suck in my mind where her words about being disappointed, she was right she was exactly that. To be treated in this way by the single person you thought would never hurt you… your own mother. The only way I'm going to escape my past is not to avoid it or forget it, but to accept and forgive. So I forgave Isobel for what she had to do, by giving up her daughters; I would like to think wherever she is right now she knows that. Because thoses last few moments I spent with her before her death, I saw something different, I actually met a mother who cared for her daughter. I want to remember her as that person, not the vindictive person everyone including me saw, so I'm going to hold on to that memory and let the rest go.

It took me a little while for Damon to snap out of his bad mood, he didn't trust John whatsoever, and I got that. They had bad blood between them, but John was being genuine, he wanted to save his little girl, he would do whatever it took to keep her safe, when I explained that to Damon his attitude changed. I wanted a night not thinking about the big bad that was coming, all I wanted was a normal night in with my boyfriend like millions of other girls would be doing. We had a movie night in bed, which turned out to not be a great idea as Damon mind was on distracting me from the movie to make out. As many times I tried to say we would continue this once the movie was done, once I would get back into the movie he would start again, it wasn't registering in his head. In the end I missed the whole point to the movie, so I just gave in to him which made Mr Salvatore very happy.

In the morning when I woke up and Damon told me the lawyer was coming over, to sign the papers of the house over to us. I was still blown away by the gesture, I mean the both of them would literally do anything to keep us safe, but having our own personal safe would that be enough to keep Klaus out? We hardly knew anything about Originals, what if Klaus was different to Elijah, what if he didn't need an invite to come in? All this questions were going to drive me crazy, so I attempted to get out of bed without waking Damon.

"No, no you not going anywhere, his not going to be here for at least an hour." He spoke while he pulled me back into his arms. As much as I wanted to stay in bed I wasn't like him, I was human, I had human needs, I didn't have super sped to get myself ready in a blink of an eye.

"Salvatore, you can't always have it your way." I looked up at him he began to pout which was adorable, but not working on me today. "I need to get ready, I need to eat… you know food, that stuff us humans need to function." I wasn't a vampire where all I needed is blood and booze to keep me going, I needed solid food and coffee to even attempt to face the day.

"Ok, you have a shower, and ready and I'll make you breakfast." He placed a soft kiss on my lips before getting up, before I even turned he was dressed.

"I have a confession—" He stopped and looked at me with worrisome expression. "—I'm kind of jealous of the vamp speed thing!" He chuckled as he came over to me, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Well I love you, with your jealously and all." That was a nice to hear that first thing in the morning from the man you love, that he loved you for your perfections and imperfections.

"Love you." I stretched up to kiss him before he left the room. I went into the bathroom and went and had a shower I came out and went to get my clothes and underwear I got changed into Jeans and a bright green fitted shirt. I looked through my shoes and I found my tan strappy heels I put them on I fixed my hair I put up in a messy bun. I headed downstairs, I could smell the food coming from the kitchen, and it smelt pretty amazing. I walked into the kitchen and notice that I didn't see Stefan and Elena, they must have been asleep still. Damon had laid out on the table there was all different types of food cereal boxes, a basket of bagels, plate full of toast, a bowl with eggs with all this you could feed a family of 10. I looked at Damon he was walking over with another plate in his hand filled with bacon.

"I know I said I need food, but are you planning on feeding a large family?" I pulled out my chair and sat down, looking at the selection of food on the table unable to decide what to try first.

"Actually, I've made it for all of us. Stefan and Elena be down soon for school, can't let them go with an empty stomach. What kind of guardian would I be?" Damon liked to use his sarcasm to hide his true feelings, especially when it came to Stefan. I know in the past things hadn't been great between them, but what I've seen in the last few months is Damon trying to make amends for whatever mistake that were made between them both.

"Okay, how can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be... " I asked confused, he looked up from his plate.

"Dead… It's not such a bad word as long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally." I felt my mouth form a 'O', he began to chuckle at my expression. I guess I had never really seen him sit down and eat, Damon either had glass of bourbon, or blood in his hand, never real food. Not long after Elena and Stefan joined us, Elena sat next to me she looked a little better today, which pleased me, but I didn't want her to feel like we could never talk about what happened. I know that is something I need to approach her about, it would be healthy not only for her, but the both of us to talk about our feeling in regards to Isobel. We all finished eating, Elena and I began to cleared up, there was a knock at the door Stefan went to open it, after a few minutes Bonnie came in.

"Hey guys." She seemed in bright spirits today, which was great considering that she had been depressed over the last few weeks not having powers.

"Hey Bonnie." Elena seemed happy to see her, I was wondering how come she turned up here, Bonnie making such an early call at the Salvatore residence was very unlike her.

"Hi, what are you doing here so early?" I asked, as she took a piece of toast, not that I didn't want her to be here, I was just curious more than anything.

"I just wanted to check on the both of you, before I went to school" That was kind of sweet of her to be doing that, she had a strong bond with Elena, it was like they were sister so of course she was concerned about what happened. The doorbell went again. What with the early visit? After a few moments Damon came in the Kitchen.

"Mr Henry here for you both to sign the deeds." We headed out of the kitchen, the Lawyer was in the parlour sorting through the paper work, Elena and Bonnie went to sit on the couch, while I looked at Damon and Stefan who were standing at the entrance of the parlour.

"Don't you both need to be waiting outside?" They both smiled and walked toward the front door. The whole reason behind this was so that Elena and I could invite vampires in who we trust, I just hope that this plan works with Klaus. I took a seat in the arm chair while Elena was signing papers, when she was done Mr Henry passed them to me.

"Please sign here, and here Miss Russo." I took the pen from him and signed he looked at me and smiled and began to pack away the paper work.

"Okay." It was done we had our own a personal safe house, with two vampires guarding us we should be pretty safe now.

"So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?" Bonnie asked arching her brow, yeah I know even we were surprised by it all too.

"For now as joint owner with Siena. We are the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean." Bonnie smiled I think she understood the reason behind it all, without letting Mr Henry asking some very questionable questions.

"Your own personal safe house." Bonnie was spot on, which got me thinking if Damon was to piss me off, I can ban him from the house now. Actually thinking about it he would kill me if I did that.

"That's the idea." Elena spoke chirpy, Stefan must of really cheered her up last night for her to be this happy, I would rather see her smiling than the state I saw her in last night.

"Wouldn't want to clean it." Bonnie spoke as she glanced around the room, which made us laugh. She had a point I think we might need a maid or two to clean this place. Mr Henry had all the paper work in order, and was ready to leave, both Elena and I walked him to the door.

"Thank you, Mr Henry." He smiles and walks away, the both of us said at the same time, which made us both laughed. We turned to walk back in the house, but stopped when we notice that Damon and Stefan were still outside, of course they couldn't just walk in now as they weren't invited.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot." Elena looked at Stefan with a huge smile. "Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?" She was forgetting that this house was in both of our names.

"Excuse me. _Our_ house." Elena cheeks flush bright red, I think I may have embarrassed her.

"I would love to, thank you." Stefan tells her and he enters the house and puts his arm around her and they walked off. I stood in the door way looking at Damon with a grin on my face, while he didn't look impressed with m. I think it was time for Salvatore to set some ground rules.

"What are we, 12?" He spoke as he came closer to the door. I was trying to fight my smile, because I saw this as a perfect opportunity for us to make things clear about how all this was going to go down.

"If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" He leaned against the door frame with a smirk, but I think Damon and I had different idea about what he needed to be obeying to.

"Depends what you want me to obey to?" Typical Damon always thinking of the bedroom, it's time I gave him a little reality check.

"Damon our way remember. You promised we called the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?" The smirk faded from his face, Damon knew that there weren't going to be anymore second chances this time with me.

"Yes, it's gonna be your way." I'm glad he finally agreeing with me, because I was tired of arguing with him, I want our relationship to be solid, and the only way that could happen is that we worked as a team.

"Then please, come in Damon." He came through the door, and I saw him looks at Stefan, who was quietly laughing, he must have heard the whole conversation.

"Shut up!" Damon told him bitterly, as we walked towards the parlour, Bonnie came in and gives Elena her jacket.

"Thanks." As Elena began to put it on both brothers looked at her, did they think that Elena was going skip school until this Klaus issue was done with?

"Wait, where are you going?" If Elena maybe going to school, I'm not planning on sitting around here all day with the guards watching over me.

"To school." Elena replied bluntly, Stefan looked at her stunned. Seriously did he expect her to stay here all day?

"Huh?" Stefan was really confused, I began to laugh Damon and Stefan glared at me I felt like a naughty school kid, but they were foolish to think that they were going to keep us on lock down just because they signed their house over.

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." I think things are going to be worse than before with the whole protecting thing, as cute as it is for them wanting to do that they didn't need to go over the top about it.

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that." Stefan was clearly panicking, and yeah Klaus out there but we didn't have a clue what the hell he looked like. So what were we meant to do stay prisoners in the Salvatore home?

"Right. But where? No one knows. Look; I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner." Elena stated as she looked at the both of them, all I saw was that Damon looked like he was about to blow in any moment.

"Your way, it is." Damon said sarcastic before looking over at me, I knew that killed him to say that but he agreed that he wouldn't go against us.

"Don't worry, I'm ready if he shows his face, I can take him. Know how." Bonnie sounded like a force not to be reckoned with, now that she's all juiced up I had no worries about Elena's safely, and neither should the Salvatore's.

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. Come on." They began to leave, I picked up my bag, I wasn't going to stick around in here all day.

"Wait for me, I'll walk out with you." I told them they both stopped and smiled.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I heard Damon demanded, I stopped in my tracks and turn to him, looks like this is going to be the first argument of the day.

"Out. Elena going to school, I'm going to do something productive than sitting in here cooped up in here all day." Both brothers didn't look pleased but this is how it was going to go down, we had to move on with our lives, there wasn't any indication that Klaus had even reached Mystic Falls. I certainly wasn't going to stay in hiding till he did, my freedom all I have left until he takes it all away from me.

**Elena P.O.V**

Yesterday was an emotional rollercoaster, I never thought I would be mourning over Isobel, but it was her final words that really got to me. To see her kill herself in front of Siena and I because she hated what she had become, and not be the disappointment of a mother she appeared to us. I saw how badly this affected Siena, she had known about Isobel for less than a day, she didn't even get the chance to speak to her, to ask questions about her father. Even though Siena and I were on the outs because of what I did, she was there for me, comforting me to deal with this grief. The whole journey back home she kept telling me that everything was going to be okay, that we still had each other and we will pull through this. Stefan and Damon were surprised to hear about Isobel untimely death, but also John was surprised by the news. Siena and I sat down with him, and heard him out, he sounded genuine as he spoke, that he would do whatever it took to keep not only me safe but Siena also.

The brothers came up with the idea that they were going to sign the deeds to the house over to Siena and I, we were both taken back by this gesture. When morning came the lawyer came round, it was all official the new owners of the boarding house were Siena and I. The brothers thought in doing this that it would be a personal safe house, also known as a prison, I wasn't going to put my life on hold for Klaus to turn up. I'm so glad Siena gave Damon the speech of things going our way from now on. Damon is actually listening to her, I admire how Siena can talk him out of things, she had really bought a different side to Damon, a side of him that I've grown to like. We arrived at school, we had history with Ric first period. Everyone sitting down; I pulled out the poster for the decade dance and shows it to Stefan with a smile.

"No." I pouted at him as I thought it would be fun to actually go, I looked over at Bonnie and show it to.

"Yes. I'm up for going." I looked back at Stefan trying to convince him with my puppy dog eyes, he chuckled and nodded to say he would go.

"Hello, class what are we learning today?" Ric always knew what he had plan in a lesson, but maybe with everything going on with Jenna and Isobel turning up, he probably forgot.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." Dana told him. He nodded and put his bag down on the table, he seem a little out of sorts, maybe I should check on him after class.

"Right. The sixties." He stood there staring directly at me which was freaking me out slightly. What was wrong with him? He turn around to the board. "The, uh, ahem..." He writes on the board. "The sixties…. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course they made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate." He really wasn't with it today, how could he be forgetting the most vital things that happened in the 60's?

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr Saltzman." I didn't want to embarrass him by correcting him, but he didn't seem to be, he just looked at me kind of amused.

"It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena." I really shouldn't have done that, I know out of class we got on, but I should respect him as a teacher.

History was really weird today Ric was defiantly not himself, I didn't have time to speak to him after class, so I will speak to him after school or the dance I know he be there. The morning went pretty fast, it was lunch and I headed to the school cafeteria. I saw Bonnie and Jeremy sitting together at a table and I walked over and sat with the both of them.

"Hey, Jer… How you doing? Are you ok at the house alone with John?" He didn't look overly impressed. I really hope John wasn't giving him a hard time, that's the last thing that Jeremy needs on top of everything else.

"It's not ideal." I could tell he wasn't happy about it. He gets up I wonder if he heard anything from Jenna.

"You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" I hated the fact she wasn't home, and that she literally hated me right now because of what I did. I just want her to hear me out, I will tell her everything from the beginning to present day, I will not hide anything from her she had a right to know about this world we are mixed up in.

"It looks like she's staying on campus. Look I'm- I'm late for class." He looks at Bonnie, she puts her head down. What was going on with the both of them?

"What's going on?" I felt a little tension between them both, were they in an argument of some kind?

"I told him he had to dress up tonight, and he got all uptight" That sounded like something Jer would get annoyed about, he will get over it.

"Oh." I looked up to see Dana approaching our table. .

"Hey, Elena, there you are Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." She sounded really excited, I began to laugh at the comment because the whole school knew I was dating Stefan.

"Tell him she has a boyfriend." Bonnie told her, I smiled at her thanks for the backup Bonnie.

"You could at least meet him he'll be at the dance tonight look for him. His name is Klaus." As soon as Dana spoke that name I felt my jaw dropped, I looked over at Bonnie and she looked just as worried as I was.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I had to hear it again; he couldn't be here no way! It was impossible for him to just turn up overnight, wasn't it?

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." Bonnie began to look around while I sat there frozen by the fact that he was finally here. We had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, he was here to get me… he will get Siena too.

"Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asked Dana looked at her a little confused.

"I don't know." Dana told us in a monotone tone.

"She's being compelled," I couldn't speak I felt my stomach turn, he was here and we didn't have a clue what he looked like, Dana looks at me.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" She had this huge smile on her face. Klaus was here, he was here in Mystic Falls I thought we had more time…

**Damon P.O.V**

I had just got a message from Stefan that Klaus was at the school passing messages like a kid, Stefan was bring Elena home as it wasn't safe at school for her. Right now I'm on my way to drag my girlfriend home before Klaus would start messing with her head also. The fact that he had turn up the way he did has gotten me even more worried, he was here for only one reason that was to take the girls for his needs. I thought we had more time, I guess in my mind I thought that Klaus wouldn't turn up this soon, that maybe we had weeks, possibly months till we had to deal with him. I found out through Liz that Siena was at the Grill, I put my foot down on the accelerator got down there as fast as I could. All I kept thinking was how was I going to break this to her? I walked into see her sitting in one of the booths eating fires while she was looking through her phone. I walked over and sat opposite side to her she look up, with this huge smile on her face, she looked happy right now after everything she's been through, now I'm about to burst that bubble.

"Hey boyfriend, what's up? I hope you're not still upset." She sat there with this cheeky grin, I don't know how she going to take this, but I had to be straight with her about what was going on right now.

"Siena, I need to bring you back to the house, Klaus has made his first move already." The smile faded from her face as she dropped her fork, allowing hit the plate.

"W-what? W-w-where?" She was clearly terrified by the news, I wanted to comfort her but we didn't have time for that, Klaus could walk in here any moment and we had no idea what he looked like. I got up from my seat and held out my hand to her, I needed for her to be at the house where I knew she would safe.

"Come on I'll explain it all at home, Elena and Stefan will be there." Siena nodded as she pulled out her purse and left money on the table, I could see her hand shaking as she did it.

As we left Siena was going towards her car but, I told her to leave it here and I would pick it up later, she agreed and got into my car. We drove back to the boarding house Siena was really quite the whole way, I wanted to know what was going through her mind, but I didn't push her to talk about it. I got out of the car walked over to her side and opened the door she got out and smiled, I held her hand and we both walked into the house. Stefan, Bonnie and Elena are in the living room they looked at us with worried expressions. Siena let go of my hand and went rushing over to Elena to hug her, they both looked scared. It wasn't just a story of Klaus coming, he was here now and the reality sinking in for both of them.

"So we go to the dance, we find him." Elena and Siena pulled away from each other looked over at me a little stunned by my comment. Klaus wants to save a dance for Elena, the only place we could take him down would be at the school dance.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Was Stefan that stupid of course Klaus would stand out like sore thumb, I don't think the original dick going to mix well with a bunch of kids.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." I walked over and poured myself a drink to calm down my own nerves, this was all sinking slowly for me too. He was here and once he see Siena he planning on taking her, I can't allow that to happen, the thought of her leaving my life felt like a stake to the heart.

"He could be anywhere at any time he compelled somebody at school." Stefan wasn't helping the situation, all he was doing is scaring the girls even more. Then again he had a point he could pop anywhere playing mind tricks sending people to them.

"I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" The both of them didn't say a word, they were all confident this morning about living there lives now we don't hear a peep out of them. I heard someone knocks on the door, I looked and saw Ric walks in, brilliant just the man I wanted to see. "There you are." I texted him over an hour ago his only making an appearance, talk about taking your time.

"Sorry I'm late." He looked around the room, but his focus was on Siena, he stood there with widen eyes, his mouth slightly gaping opened.

"Hey, I need you to put me and Siena down as a chaperon at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." He snapped out of the trance looking at my girlfriend. What was the deal with that?

"Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena had no idea what we had planned for that douche, if he had spies in the town aka Katherine he will think that Bonnie out of juice and we are totally hopeless.

"Bonnie is the plan. He has no idea how much power she can channel. We can find him, she can kill him. If the Original dick thinks he can get the dimidium sanguinis and doppelganger he has another thing coming because. There no way in hell his going to have everything he want's that easy. Klaus dies simple as that!" Siena was fully charged with fighting spirit, it was like all that fear she had in the car went. Siena is the big sister, she had to be strong to get through this for Elena. I looked over at Ric who was taken back by Siena little speech. I'm sure I told him about Bonnie getting all juiced up, so why is he looking like this is all news to him.

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Was Ric on team Klaus or something? There was no way in hell he could upstand Bonnie, 100 witches behind her Klaus is dead.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Looks like I needed to do some show and tell, I rushes over to attack Bonnie, but she throws me on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching me.

"Well, I was impressed" Stefan added with a smirk. He needed to be because we had one badass witch on our side and for the first time we had a winning chance.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original, I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him. I know I can." It looks like Klaus is going down tonight!

**Katherine P.O.V**

I had been tied to this god dam chair all day stabbing myself with the knife Klaus/Alaric gave me. The pain had been becoming unbearable, and also boring now. I kept thinking about what was happening in the world out there, if he had seen his doppelgänger, I bet his playing games with her right now. I would love to see the look on Elena face when she learns that his here, just to see that will give utter satisfaction in being tied up here. I just hope that Damon got Siena under lock and key, if Klaus see her, I can honestly say I don't know what will happen. I heard the door open it was Klaus/Alaric walking into the apartment.

"Ah, you're right this witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill." So Damon found a way to get Bonnie mojo back, I didn't think he had it in him. Klaus walks over to me looks down at my legs which were bleeding.

"That's terrible." Before I knew it he had his hands wrapped around my throat. "Klaus what are you doing" I didn't understand why he was attacking me?

"Katarina, why did you failed to tell me that dimidium sanguinis was right here in Mystic Falls." As he spoke his grip tighten round my throat. This wasn't good, he actually saw Siena!

"You saw your ex I take it?" He glared at me before letting me go, began to walk away. Siena Russo was a sore subject for him, now with him knowing she's dimidium sanguine would that change his plans. "Klaus you do know she with Damon, and he do anything to protect her." He stopped before turning to me, there was clear sign of jealousy in his eyes proving that he was still in love with her.

"She dating the older Salvatore?" I guess he didn't get the chance to see Diena showing there public display of affection, it's quite sicking, trust me I've seen far too many of them. "I thought she had better taste." He walked towards to kitchen where his warlock was the ass hole who caught me.

"We're gonna have to kill the witch, Maddox." He opens a drawer. "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" He looks at the shirts and sees that there's something under he opens it. "Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?" Klaus didn't do his research before taking over Alaric body.

"He's the local vampire hunter." The look on his face right now was a classic, Klaus and vampire hunters loath one another, now his in possession of one, the irony.

"Ahh. Well, that explains the clothing." He seemed amused now. If he was heading to this dance that will be my ideal opportunity to run, get the hell out of this town.

"All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon." Maddox tell him while passing him a glass to Alaric/Klaus takes it, he seemed impressed.

"I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch." Maddox looked a little concerned, something telling me that this Bonnie take down isn't going to be as easy as Klaus thinks.

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it." Alaric/Klaus, he sighed in frustration that would something interesting to watch him facing a very pissed off Bonnie Bennett.

"In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher she can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean." I began to listen in more to see if I could get more of an indication of what Klaus's plans are.

"No witch could handle channelling that much power it'll kill her. It would kill me you just have to make her use it." I don't like that sounds of that… Wait when did I start caring if Bonnie lives or dies? Being held against my will is clearly messing with my mind.

"You mean like provoking her to death?" Alaric/Klaus asked.

"Won't take long Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will." How the hell is Alaric body going to outstand a Bennett witch? That was virtually impossible.

"How? He's human." Klaus/Alaric sounded confused and so was I, how did this witch think he could be a match against Bonnie?

"I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you." Maddox informed him Alaric/Klaus looks at me I lowers my head. While Alaric/Klaus is buy playing with Bennett bitch I'm gonna get as far from here as I can.

**Siena P.O.V**

So it turns out that tonight the night we take Klaus down, and I'm going to pop the champagne cork once it's done. Elena didn't really share the same enthusiasm but I had total faith in Bonnie kicking Klaus's ass, and I hope I have a front row seat for that. Once discussions were done everyone had left to get ready for this dance, going to high school dance after graduating nearly two years ago wasn't the top of my bucket list. It's not like I had a choice in going, Damon basically told Ric to add us on the list to chaperone, that's something I never envisioned myself doing. With this dance being a 60's dance, it was hard trying to find something to wear, nothing in closet was suitable, times like these I wished I was back in New York cause I had the perfect outfit to wear unfortunately that couldn't happen. So here I was digging through old boxes that Damon gave me that had 60 clothing in. While I was getting frustrating searching for something to wear, Damon was laying on the bed relaxing with no car in the world.

"Your relatives were such packrats." I took out two potential outfits I held them up to show him, maybe he could help me make up my mind. "Ok, so what do you think? Twiggy or sexy hippy?" He looked up not impressed; thank Damon you're not being helpful what so ever right now, not like you gave me warning about this.

"Neither." If that was how he wanted to be that was fine by me, I didn't even want to go to this stupid thing. Now he being picky about what I should wear!

"Damon you're really not helping, you told Ric to add me to the list. I never said I wanted to come." He got up from the bed, and took the two dresses out of my hands threw them back in the box. What the hell was his deal? I wasn't in the mood for this, not tonight of all nights.

"You have a closet full of clothes, I'm sure you have something far better in there?" I rolled my eyes I was getting frustrated now with his pickiness. He pushed me down to sit on the bed. "Just sit here, don't move." He had his typical smirk on his face, he walked over to the closet. I heard him moving hangers, really Damon was trying to find me something to wear. I began to chuckle at the thought of it all. "Hey don't start." He called out from inside the closet, after a few moments he come out holding a short dress. It was light blush pink with sequence all over, it with a brown belt around the waist, I was impressed that Damon found that, because I had totally missed it. "Now I think you will look very sexy in this. It can pass off as 60's." He spoke as he came closer to me with this huge smile on his face. I stood up to take the dress from him before I stretching up and kiss him for taking away the stress.

"It's perfect. I'm sorry I just not myself…." I was stressing out more knowing that freak Klaus was in town, it made my skin crawl that he could be literally anyone.

"Hey." He cupped my face into his hand, I could see the worry in his eyes, he was concerned about Klaus showing up as I was.

"All this time spent worrying about Klaus I think I convinced myself that he's not real, but he is." I was being truthful about that, it kind of felt that Klaus was some kind of fictional charter, but today proved that wasn't the case and that scared the hell out of me.

"And tonight, we will put an end to him." Damon spoke confidently, before leaning in to kiss me. I hope that it's all going to plan out like we expected, this was our only chance to get him off guard, if anything messes it up then we were screwed.

"I love you." He caressed my cheek, looking at me with so much adoration, I could see just by the look in his eyes that the love that Damon had profound love for me.

"I want you to tell me that when the night's over." Damon was right we had Bonnie she would deal with that dick Klaus, I need to calm down and have faith in what Damon telling me.

Damon went down stairs so I could get changed as he was being far distracting. I finally got ready I did my makeup and my hair I kept my hair down and gave it a lot of volume, I changed into the dress Damon had picked out. I looked in the mirror and it's actually worked, the dress showed off all my curves, it fell to my mid-thigh, need footwear and I knew what would go I went and go out my Christian Louboutin brown boots they had slight platform at the front with 6 inch heels. It's a good thing I can walk like a pro all these heels of mine I put them on and it went perfectly. I left the bedroom and head down I heard them all talking in the parlour, as I walked in the first who caught my eye was Elena. She looked amazing in her paisley long sleeved fitted dress finished off with her white keen highs, they all turned around as they could hear my heels as I walked into the room.

"Wow Siena." Elena spoke with her jaw slightly gaping. Well my amazing boyfriend deserves the credit to have come up with his ensemble.

"You looking very sexy hippy." She looked really beautiful in what she was wearing, then again Elena always looked that way even first thing in the morning.

"Siena you look hot…" Stefan said with a grin, and Elena playfully hit him. I had to do a double take to check it was him who said it, but I notice he did that to annoy Damon I him growl beside me. He kissed my cheek as he snaked his arm around me being all territorial.

"Keep your eyes on your own hippy." He practically growled at him. Stefan just laughed he knew that comment got under Damon skin; he turned to me. "You look extremely edible. Why don't we forget Klaus for…." I cut him off before he could even finish off that sentence.

"No Salvatore." There was nothing that would stop me going to that dance tonight and seeing the end of Klaus, I want to look him in the eye as he takes his last breathe.

"Well ok if you insist. Let's go." He held out his arm and I linked with him all of house and drove to the high school. The one thing I had to remember tonight is _courage is never to let your actions be influence by your fear._

We arrived at the high school Damon parked up, and we began to walk in I saw Bonnie and Jeremy talking they seemed to be having a debate. I think his not happy about Bonnie going against Klaus, I could see where he coming from, but I also understood why Bonnie wanted to do this. She loved Elena like a sister, I'm not deluded enough to think she will to take all this risk for me, I came as part of the package deal. Bonnie and I got on great, we really got know each other since me coming here, and I don't want her to die to protect us. My view on that changed after what I saw her do to Damon today, I was convinced she could do it. Damon had to go off somewhere god knows what his up to but I'll leave him to it. I walked into the gym with Elena and Stefan, it was decorated better than I thought it would. As we walked in we saw Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Hey you two. Oh, you look nice" Elena said complimenting Bonnie they both hugged.

"You too." Bonnie looked over at me with a huge smile. "Siena… you look gorgeous." She looked pretty amazing herself her very retro yellow and orange dress.

"I'm liking your retro look too." What I loved about Bonnie was her beautiful smile, I could see why Jeremy fell for her.

"You guys ready to do this?" Stefan sounded little nervous. While I looked around the room everyone was dancing, having a good time, no signs of an evil villain. I looked over at the stage to see some girl take the microphone.

"Thanks for being here, everybody we have a special shout-out tonight." We all stop in front of the stage, Damon had just come and he put his arm around my waist.

"This is for Elena and Siena. From Klaus." A song starts playing Elena just stood there stunned by what happened, while I felt my heart wanting to come out of my chest. He was here, in this very hall, I began to look round the room frantically to see if anyone looked out of place.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." I was still looking round to see if I could spot him. "Siena…" I turned to look at him. "Everything going to be ok, you're not leaving my side all night ok." I knew Damon wouldn't leave my side all night so maybe I'll be ok, there was nothing to panic about.

"I know everyone here." Elena spoke as she looked frantically around the room.

"Maybe he's not here Just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan was trying to calm Elena down. I had a feeling the Original ass hole was here, something tells me mind games are only the start to all this.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." Damon trying to make light of the situation, I don't know if that going to be the best idea having him come to us.

"Good idea." Bonnie takes Jeremy's arm, he did look too pleased.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." Looks like Bonnie wasn't going to take no for an answer, as she got hold of his hand.

"Too bad." They went on the dance floor.

"Siena there Ric let's go." I looked to Elena who stood nervously at Stefan side. "We will be back." I think that was more for my benefit as I didn't feel comfortable leaving her, I know Stefan can protect her hundred times better than me so I should just relax. We walk over to Ric, he seemed in a world of this own until he noticed us coming towards him. He was acting a little strange today, because one moment he was all smiles the next it's gone. What's up with him today?

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted" Ric looking at me I arched my brow with this impressed look on his face. Was Ric proud of Klaus little trick.

"I'm not impressed." Ric looked taken back while Damon looked at me a little surprised by my response. I don't think he expected me to say that considering I looked scared a few seconds ago.

"No?" Ric questioned while Damon looked between us, If Ric thought that stunt was that great it doesn't really say much about this original douche.

"We'll Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon held my hand to walk off, but I was too focused on Ric, he kept staring at me in a weird way, maybe he liked what I was wearing. We began to walk back to Elena and Stefan, I needed a little time out from all this just to gather my thoughts.

"Damon I just going to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." He turned to me frowning. Please don't let me have a debate about going to bathroom with him.

"I'll come with you." He had to be kidding with me right now, he wasn't even going to let me go to the bathroom alone.

"Baby, I'll be fine. The bathroom only there." I pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "I'll be a couple of minutes, promise." He didn't look thrilled, so I gave him a kissed to sweeten him up. As much as I love him for being so protective, that he is doing as he promised not to leave my side, I just needed a moment to wrap all this Klaus stuff in my mind.

"Ok you have two minutes, or I'm coming in to get you." I looked back and he was still watching I shook my head and headed for the bathroom.

**Damon P.O.V**

So we were at this dance as Klaus want to save the last dance for Elena, two minutes here he had already been playing mind games on the girls. It worked, Elena was terrified along with Siena, and this guy was sick and twisted, the big bad hiding in the shadows. Ric been acting strange, not really himself, he even was impressed with Klaus lame attempt. What is up with the guy? I really didn't like how he kept giving Siena the googly eye, I know his going through a few things now, but he was acting out of whack. Siena had just gone to the bathroom, I really didn't like to leave her alone but I knew we would end up arguing, and somehow she wins. So I'll skip the arguing and let her win. I was looking around seeing if I can see anyone who looked out of place, all I could see was spotty teenage kids, everything seemed normal. Jeremy and Bonnie are dancing so were Elena and Stefan I notice Elena looking over at Caroline and Matt. Stefan gave me a look, which meant that he wanted me to keep an eye on Elena. So I went over and we began to dance Elena, she seemed little stunned with me approaching her without her noticing.

"How you doing?" I was worried about her too I didn't want this Klaus dick to kill her for some stupid curse.

"Um, freaking out a bit you?" I rolled my eyes to show that none of this was bothering me, but deep down I'm freaking out too, but I can't let them know that.

"Cool as a cucumber Come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampires were all, "Ahh!" And you were all, "Aahh!"" She began to laugh, that was a pretty interesting night, but in the end it worked out.

"Right and you won." This wasn't about me winning, it was about the fact that even that night we thought that it wasn't going to end well, and it really didn't.

"Yes! We did." I showed Elena some moves from the 60's, she looked pretty impressed.

"You're good at this." It was good to see her acting normal even if it was for a few minutes.

"I've got moves you've never seen." Stefan came back and cut in, I saw Bonnie and Jeremy were dancing I overheard their conversation. I needed to know if it was true about the possibility of Bonnie dying so I went over to cut in.

"May I?" Jeremy looks at me and leaves me and Bonnie danced.

"You heard Jeremy and me talking didn't you?" Of course I heard everything, I wouldn't just randomly cut in, I needed to know if what Jeremy was worrying about was true.

"Is it true?" I asked her she looked nervous which pretty much confirmed it all for me.

"Yes." I weren't convinced did she tell him it was a 50-50 shot to not worry Jeremy, something tells me the odds are very different.

"The part about you having a 50-50 shot of surviving? Is that true?" She looked a little frighten, from that expression I knew it was a lie, she was willing to die to save the girls.

"He was upset I didn't want him to worry." So there wasn't chance Bonnie was actually going to survive through this, she was will to die for Elena, for Siena.

"So you lay it out on the line for Elena for Siena, no matter what." I asked to see if she was serious about this, because I needed to know how far was she willing to go.

"No matter what." I couldn't believe she was willing to give up her life for them.

"Good." I saw Siena standing near the punch bowl, and some teenage jock was trying to flirt with her but she ignored him.

"You can't tell either of them." Bonnie told me snapping me out of my gaze.

"Your secret's safe with me, but I mean... With all that power, is there no way to increase your odds?" I had actually grew a little found of her I didn't want her to die.

"Careful, Damon I might start to think you actually care." Well I kind of did care for her, Bonnie had grown on me, and having her die would suck.

"We wouldn't want that." I left her on the dance floor, and walked over to Siena her smile grew when I got closer to her.

"I thought you said 2 minutes." She teased with a smile. I knew she was trying to keep her spirits up, she wasn't going to allow Klaus break her.

"Elena patrol then I had to speak to Bonnie about something I overheard." Maybe I shouldn't have said that part.

"What did you over hear?" I sighed she was waiting for me to reply. I promised her I wouldn't hide anything from her no longer, so it looks like I have to break the one I just done with Bonnie. It's time to tell Siena the truth of what going to happen with this Klaus take down.

**Siena P.O.V**

Damon kept to his word by not hiding anything from me, he explained about this conversation he overheard between Bonnie and Jeremy. I didn't know how to take the news, Bonnie didn't have a chance of coming out of this alive. Of course I went nuts at first, nearly making a scene but Damon stopped me. He was convinced that wasn't going to happen that Bonnie was underestimating herself, she was one badass witch who was underestimating her abilities. After his reassurance I felt a bit better, all of this was worst case scenario, Bonnie was going to do whatever it took to stop Klaus from getting what he came here for. I believed in Bonnie that the worst wouldn't happen, I had seen today what she was capable of there no way Klaus a mere original vampire could survive her powers.

Everyone is dancing I could see Damon is dancing with two girls they were all over him, he looked over where we were standing. I knew he did that to see if it bothered me, but it really didn't I knew Damon wouldn't stray away not after everything we had been through. He mouthed _love you, _I gave him a smile and mouthed _love you. _Bonnie approached me with this huge smile on her face.

"I overheard Amy saying she has a chance with Damon." Bonnie indicated at the blonde that Damon was twirling, I couldn't help but laugh in hearing that.

"Really? Well I'd like to see." Both of us were in fits of laughter.

"I need to talk to you." Elena appeared out of now where looking a little pissed, had something happened between Bonnie and her? "You too Siena." She began to walk away, Bonnie and I shared a look before following her. I glanced over at Damon he was looking over at us leaving, I gave him a reassuring looked before leaving the room. "How could you not tell us?" Elena demanded from Bonnie, I looked between the both of them I didn't know what Elena was so mad about with Bonnie that she hadn't told us.

"Cause I knew how you would react." Then it hit me Elena had just found out about what might happen to Bonnie, this conversation wasn't going to go down well.

"No. No way, it's not an option." This wasn't the best option in my mind either, but Bonnie seemed adamant about doing this, she had the confidence to take Klaus down once and for all.

"It's our only option." Bonnie wasn't going to back down, and Elena looked really upset now by Bonnie being stubborn about this situation.

"Then we'll find another way, ok? Bonnie, you're not dying to save our lives." I had to speak up because seeing Elena this upset about all this wasn't worth it. If it was Blair in Bonnie position I would be reacting the same, so there had to be another way to get rid of Klaus without resorting to Bonnie possibly dying.

"I have the power to save you both! If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more." Bonnie eyes filling up. She didn't want to stand on the side line and see the worse happening to her friend, she wanted to do whatever she could to stop the worse from happening. "Just answer one question... if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?" Bonnie asked looking at Elena, she stands there and doesn't answer. "So you know why I have to." Bonnie confirmed to her.

"No. No!" Elena began to act hysterical, I wrapped my arm around to comfort her, and try and calm her down. She buried her head into my chest as she burst into tears, I looked at Bonnie she mouthed _sorry,_ I knew no one was going to change her mind about this. Bonnie mind was set there was nothing any of us could do.

**Damon P.O.V**

I just watched Elena, Bonnie and Siena walk out of the halls, which pissed me off considering Klaus could be lurking anywhere. What they didn't understand about keeping together? Siena tried to give a reassuring look to say they be fine. but what if something happened. What if Klaus comes...? Bonnie can't beat him and takes Siena and Elena. All these crazy thoughts began to race around in my mind, I wasn't going to stay here like an obedient dog. I made my way to the exit when Stefan appeared out of nowhere, looking at me pissed. What was his deal now?

"Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission." There was only one person who would have spilled that, and that was little Gilbert, now it makes sense why Elena took Siena and Bonnie out of here.

"Oh, great Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena, who has dragged Bonnie and Siena out of our view. Great work brother, good going with Klaus about." Stefan wasn't impressed with my outburst, but I didn't give a damn, why the hell would he even tell Elena that!

"Yeah, you promised them no more secrets." I had promise Siena not Elena, so no promise was broken in my eyes. We were both glaring at each other, we heard someone fighting we both rushed to where it was and there was group of guys were trying to beat up Jeremy. The next moment one of the guys shoots a stake at me.

"Hey idiots! Let me guess... Klaus says hi?" They were all geared up with weapons so that had to be the case. We rushes over them and fought them, I caught another boy and I was about to kill him.

"No, no, no, no, don't kill him. He's compelled." Like I give a damn if he was compelled, this dick tried to kill me.

"So?" I told him while glaring at the boy in front of me.

"So, the whole thing's a distraction. Go find the girls I got this. Go…" I threw the guy against the lockers and left.

**Elena P.O.V**

This night was getting out of control, from Klaus playing his mind games to finding out that if Bonnie faces him her chances of survival were at 50% chance. There was no way I could let her do this, and I know that Siena wouldn't either, after everything we did to keep them all safe I wasn't going to allow my best friend to die. So I had it out with Bonnie and no matter what we said she was going to go ahead with this, I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. The one things that left me lost for words was that she asked me if it was the other way round would I be so quick to back out. In that moment I knew I couldn't change her mind, which brought me to tears knowing that there was a possibility of losing her. Siena was hugging me trying to calm me down from the argument, she kept reassuring me that everything will be fine, that the worst case scenario wouldn't happen as Bonnie was one badass witch. I knew Siena was trying to make light of this situation, but it wasn't making me feel any better.

"Elena!" I heard Ric call out my name, I pulled away from Siena and looked at him worried. What had happened? "He has Jeremy." I felt my heart stop for a second as I tried to register what he had told me.

"What?!" Siena shouted, I looked at her she looked frighten now, it was like reality had finally sunk in for all of us, now Klaus had Jeremy there was no way that we were going to walk away from this. Tonight was going to be the night that we weren't going to be celebrating a victory.

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on" The three of us followed him, running through the hallways. All I kept thinking was what kind of state we would find Jeremy in, Klaus wouldn't kill him… Would he?

"Ok, so where are you taking us?" We seemed to be going hell of long way from the dance, and I know Jeremy wouldn't have gone this far, as upset he had been with Bonnie he just wouldn't do that.

"Just a little further." Ric his tone was different like he was amused by all this.

"Wait... Something's not right." Siena stated, we all stopped, she was right something wasn't right, Ric was acting real strange, actually he had been acting not like himself all day.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie demanded, Ric starts to laugh at her.

"I just had to get away from that dance the sixties, uchh. Not my decade." He laughs again, while the three of us stood there looking at him really confused. "I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, and the jazz." Had Ric been compelled? He not making any sense right now, and it was starting to freak me out.

"Are you on vervain?" I question him; he looked at me very amused.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" There was a dangerous look in his eyes, as he looked at me as if he was ready to pounce on me.

"He's being compelled." I said looking at Bonnie and Siena, that had to be the reason, Klaus had gotten to him, made him lure us out here so he could capture us.

"Nope try again." He stood there with this smirk on his face looking very pleased with himself.

"What's going on?" I demanded. He kept looked at Siena in a strange way, while she stood there glaring right back at him.

"Ok, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." What is he on about that his not Ric? Had he lost his mind?

"Klaus." Siena blurted out, and a huge smile appeared in his face, no this couldn't be happening, how could Klaus look like Ric, how could this happen?

"Surprise! Siena, you're not all about your beauty." Once again looking intensely at her, if this was Klaus we had just come to him all gift wrapped.

"Oh, no. No, it's not possible." He couldn't be here. No this can't be happening.

"Just relax, Elena I'm not here to hurt you you're not on my hit list tonight." He looks at Bonnie with a sadistic smile on his face. "But you are." Bonnie threw him against the wall with her powers, he gets up smiling. "Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." He rushes over her to attack, but she throws him against a display case. He starts to laugh, he was finding all this amusing. "By all means... Fire away!" He gets up from the ground. "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy." Well all looked at each other in fear, because right now even with Bonnie powers we couldn't do anything.

"Go. Run. Run!" Siena shouted we all began to run, Bonnie closes the doors with her powers then out of nowhere Damon appeared.

"What happened?" He asked looking at all three of us.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body" As Siena told him what he just learnt Damon stood there speechless, I still couldn't believe Klaus took over Ric body. How could he even do that?

"What?" I looked over at Bonnie who kept looking back at the doors, waiting for him to make his appearance.

"He possesses it or something." Siena was panicking now, just as this all hit me, it had hit her too, Klaus wasn't some kind of myth he was here and took us all by surprise.

"Go find Stefan. Now." he half shouted at me, I didn't want to argue with him.

"Okay." Every part of me wanted to go and find Stefan, but I couldn't move I didn't want to leave Bonnie and Siena, not with that psycho around.

"Now!" Damon yelled, I looked at all three of them once last time before going in search for Stefan.

**Siena P.O.V**

Elena had left looking for Stefan she looked so frighten, and who could blame her, he was here Klaus was here to take what he thinks is rightfully his. Somehow Klaus had taken over Ric body, which brought a few things into light, the way he kept staring at me, I was the one thing that apparently will give him everything he had ever wanted. I was known as a myth, a dimidium sanguine was something rare that how Isobel put it to me, now I was in arms reach. I looked over at Damon, he looked really worried, I knew that he was beating himself up about letting us leave the gym. All he did was trust me by doing things my way, neither of us thought that Klaus had taken over Ric. I didn't want him to guilty about it, we never expected for Klaus to do such a move. Damon kept looking between Bonnie and I intensely, he was probably trying to devise a plan of how we were going to get the hell away from here before Klaus popped up.

"Can you kill him?" He asked while looking at Bonnie, she looked unsure. We couldn't allow Bonnie to attack him, Klaus may have control behind the wheel, but that was still Ric, Bonnie will kill him before even doing anything to Klaus.

"He's got some kind of protection spell on him Damon. Ric will die!" He looked at me, the he got hold of my hand and pulled me closer to him so there wasn't any distance between us. As much as I needed his comforting right now I was far more concerned with the fact if they went ahead with this we would be mourning over the death of a dear friend to all of us.

"You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it." I didn't know if Bonnie knew how to do something like that, she was taken surprise like the rest of us about Klaus body jacking. Like he said if she kill Ric, he would only jump into another body.

"I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me." I felt my heart racing now Klaus is going to do anything to get us, he wasn't going to back down till he did, and at what price? How many people have to die so that wouldn't happen?

"No Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way... You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" Damon asked her she nodded, I wasn't happy about this, and I share my thoughts about with him. My worries were soon gone as Damon had come up with a plan, and I had to admit it was a pretty good one, even Bonnie was surprised. The odds were going into her favour now; she left me and Damon to do what she had to do.

**Bonnie P.O.V**

After leaving Damon and Siena I began to walk down the hallways to find Alaric/Klaus, I knew what I had to do, and I had to do it without killing Alaric. I know everyone not going to approve of what I'm about to do, but the one person who actually understood why I'm doing this was Damon funny enough. Who would have guess me and Damon agreeing on something? I know that Siena wasn't happy about this plan at first, but when it was explained more clearly she was fully on board with it all. Considering everything that going on right now I'm happy that Damon found Siena, because for the first time since knowing him I saw his humanity. He cared about what might happen to me taking Klaus down, the guy I knew from the days that wanted Katherine out of the tomb wouldn't have cared if I lived or died. So saving the girl who did that to him along with my best friend, I didn't need to think about it, they didn't deserve the fate that had been place on them. I began to approach the cafeteria Alaric/Klaus is sitting in a chair, a knife on his hand.

"What took you so long? Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" I broke his wrist with my powers, but then he pops it back into place "The hard way. Got it" As he gets up I broke his shoulder with my powers, he began to groan in pain. "What? You'd kill your favourite history teacher? He teased. That weren't Ric and I'm not going to be doing that much damage.

"It's what Alaric would want. And he'd want you to suffer first" I felt something trickling from my nose, I touched it and saw the blood on my hands.

"Look at you." He taunted as I wiped my nose of the blood. "Is that all you got?" He liked games, then I was ready to play and I'm going to have fun kicking his ass in the processes.

"Let's find out." I started to use my power to fight him, once again I felt my nose was bleeding, and trickling into my mouth. I heard Elena and Stefan come with my powers I shuts the doors so they couldn't come in

"Bonnie, no!" Elena screams I'm still fighting with Alaric/Klaus, all I kept hearing was Elena screams. Stefan tries to open the doors but he can't. The power was draining from me, I couldn't do it no longer. I looked at Elena with a smile. My legs give way, I fell on the floor blacking out.

**Siena P.O.V**

I don't know how, but I had lost Damon somehow, I kept running around in these empty hallways fearing each corner I turned that I would run into Klaus. I was lost no idea what direction to head in, I quickly went down the stairs, I heard Elena screaming. Instantly the worst came into my head that Klaus had gotten her, my head was telling me to run the opposite way, but my heart screamed at me that she was my sister that running away wasn't an option. I ran in the direction of the screams, that when I arrived at cafeteria, to see Bonnie body on the floor and Elena crying over it. Stefan looked at me and I slowly approached Elena, I didn't know what to say to her right now, she looked broken.

"No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey." She takes Bonnie in her arms. I saw Stefan looks around us probably to see if Alaric/Klaus was still here, but he was gone. "Stefan, she's not breathing!" She crying even more now. "Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!" She pleaded looking at him I didn't know what to do; I kind of froze on the spot.

"It's too late. I'm sorry." Elena's cried into Bonnie chest, all I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't not knowing what we did to allow this to happen.

"No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Damon entered the room, I looked at him as he looks at Bonnie on the ground with sorrow in his eyes before look up at.

"Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body." Damon spoke heartlessly, Elena looked up at him with disbelief in her eyes.

"What do you mean, deal with it?" Tears were streaming down her face, she looked utterly broken right now, her best friend was gone.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death." Elena looked at me with disbelief expecting for me to speak up and say something, but I couldn't.

"This is Bonnie!" She screamed at him, it hurt me seeing her like this, but what could I do my hands were tide.

"Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up." Stefan puts his arms around her and helps her to get up, but Elena didn't look like she was going to leave quietly.

"Hey, hey, hey." Elena couldn't even stand up on her own two feet, she was distort.

"No Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" She said pushing Stefan away, I approached her, placing my hand to comfort her as best as I could.

"I'll find him." She looked at me with her bottom lip trembling, fighting back her tears. She looks at Bonnie's body, begin to crying and screaming, Stefan takes her into his arms and they leave. I stood there I felt tears roll down my face from seeing Elena reaction. Damon closes Bonnie's eyes, he looks up at me he notices that I'm crying, I couldn't hold them back no longer, to see Elena like broke my heart. .

"Princess everything going to be fine remember…" Even thought I knew that everything was going to be fine it didn't stop the tears, it didn't stop me from feeling bad seeing Elena in that state. "Please Siena, don't cry." He pulled me into a hug. I hope this don't go all wrong, because I realised that I'm not strong enough to handle all this. "We need to move Bonnie before anyone comes." He had to deal with Bonnie, not me crying here like a baby.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to have a meltdown. It's just seeing Elena like that got to me." He kiss me on the forehead before going over and picking up Bonnie body. We brought her to the car and drove to the abandon witches house, where Jeremy was waiting, he knew about this plan and was fully on board I just hope the witches will do there thing. I didn't go into the house because I couldn't face it all. Damon came back, and got into the car.

"How are you feeling princess?" He placed his hand on my left leg, I was feeling a million emotions right now, but being here with him I felt a lot safer.

"Scared, confused." Damon looked at me worried, but I was only telling him exactly what was going through my mind. "But when I'm with you I feel safe." I said placing my hand into his, he reached over and kissed me on the cheek.

We arrived at the boarding house Damon parked up and we both got out and walked to the front door, Damon opened it and looked back at me giving me a small smile. As much as I was putting on this brave face in front of him, I was truly terrified right now, knowing Klaus was here freaked me out. Okay he was using Ric to send a message but how long will it take until the real deal was here? It was just a matter of time, and knowing that just made me sick to my stomach. We walked into the parlour, and Elena is sitting next to the fire with glass bourbon in her hand. As soon as she saw us she got up from her sit, and walked over to where we were standing looking directly at Damon.

"What did you do with her?!" I saw him looking over at Stefan; he had to tell her now what the plan was, this couldn't continue like this, Elena was going to have a break down.

"Will you please calm her down?" Damon glared over at Stefan, I let go of his hand I wasn't sure where this was going right now, Stefan looked uneasy now as if he was preparing himself to fight with his brother.

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you." This was all getting a little too heated now, I needed Elena to calm down before she said or did something she would regret.

"Elena, please calm down." She shot a look at me like she wanted to freaking murder me, when did I become the bad guy?

"You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?" Elena screamed at Damon. She really needed to control her anger right now, because I didn't like the way she was talking to him. Bonnie told her that it was her choice, no one pushed her to do it.

"Yes. Yes, I knew." She slaps him. I stood there speechless by her actions, she went to slap him again, but Damon grabbed both of her wrists stopping her.

"You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it!" Elena stood there confused, the anger and rage disappeared from her face. "She cast a spell. Bonnie's ok." I could see Damon was upset by what had just happened, he turn and went towards the stairs. Stefan follows him before looking at Elena who stood there stunned by what she heard.

"You know, you could have told me" Stefan called out, Damon stops in his tracks and turns, I could see he wasn't in the mood for his brother's comment right now after the slap he just received.

"How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend?" That was something Stefan would have done if he knew about the plan, I know he would do that because he wouldn't want to see Elena getting up. Unfortunately that exactly what we need for this to all happen.

"You understand what you put her through?" Stefan spoke a little calmer now, what he didn't get was that Damon didn't do this to hurt her, he did all this to give us a better chance of surviving all this.

"See, that's why I didn't tell you. Because you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep Siena and Elena alive." That all this came down to, Damon was trying to keep us both alive, fooling Klaus to think our magic weapon was gone. He didn't stick around to hear any more of what they had to say. I stood there processing everything that just happened and one thing really got under my skin, was the fact that even after Damon explained everything Elena hadn't even apologised for her actions.

"You know Elena, you didn't have to slap him like that." She looked at me totally stunned, that I had her back on this one, but I didn't. I understood she was upset and she lashed out, but the fact she found Damon thought this plan up to save us from the fate that we are both terrified about and didn't apologies infuriated me.

"Your defending him?! You think what he did was right?" I didn't like the fact that she stood there with wide eyes yelling at me, I really felt like was going to flip out now. Stefan stood next to Elena protectively, she obviously thought that something about to happen.

"Oh...I get it now! Elena Gilbert can't be left out of the loop, no, no she has to know everything." My voice was dripping with sarcasm, which didn't please her, as she stood there look at me completely stunned. "You seem to forget the fact that YOU kept things from ME, how about I refresh your memory for you. You NEVER TOLD ME that Isobel was ALIVE, NO SORRY, THAT SHES WAS A VAMPIRE." I had to stop talking, that if I allowed my rage to continue, I would do something that I wouldn't be able to take back. Elena had this fearful look on her face, while Stefan stood there stunned by my outburst.

"Siena I thought you and Elena were over this now." Was he being for real! What else could I expect from him, of course Elena will always come out of any situation smelling like roses in his eyes.

"You know what Stefan I was." I looked back at Elena she looked little frighten now, I was unpredictable right now, and probably looked like I was going to pounce her. "You hid a lot of stuff from me, you lied to me, but that fine because it's me, but when it comes to YOU! Oh no it's a different story poor. ELENA FREAKING GILBERT we all have to watch out for your F**KING feeling" I went closer to her as she stood there with tears roll down her cheeks, seeing her like this didn't bother me, she needed to cry, because of her actions this happened. "You talk about do things to protect the ones you love, but all you do is F**CK EVERYTHING UP." Stefan got in-between us to act like some kind of shield, there was no way I'm having him stopping me saying what needs to be said.

"Siena you need to calm down." He spoke as he placed his hand on my shoulder, I took a step back I didn't want him using his tactic to try and calm me down. All this anger a rage is a build-up of a lot things, Elena can't always be wrapped up in cotton wool all the time she needed to hear this.

"Stay out of this Stefan. My little sister needs to hear this." I went to take a step towards her, but I felt a pair of arms around my waist pulling me back, I looked it was Damon with a worried look. "YOU ELENA need a reality check, what Damon did tonight with Bonnie was to help PROTECT US. To make KLAUS THINK HE GOING TO WIN NOW, but in your eyes that WRONG!" Elena stepped away from Stefan I could finally see her clearly without her vampire shield. She stood there with tears streaming down her face, her whimpering tears wasn't going to stop me for finally putting her in her place.

"Siena you knew about the plan…" She spoke in between tears. Did she really think after everything that has happened between Damon and I that he would still hide things from me?

"I'm not been kept out of the dark ANYMORE, as much as you would prefer that!" I went to step closer to her and Damon held me back with his grip, and all it was doing was making me more furious than I was before.

"Siena you need to calm down, you're going to say or do something you will regret." What was it about Elena goddamn Gilbert that everyone thought the sun shone out of her ass, she the one that fucked up and now I'm the bad guy?

"How can you stand there and defend her! I'm sick of all of this." I began to try and get out of Damon grip, but the more I fought against him the tight his grip became.

"I'm not defending her. I don't want you to say something or do something I know you will regret." He finally let go of me, and looked at me with me those pleading eyes, I wasn't going to fall for his puppy dog eyes.

"Siena I'm—" Elena began to say but I cut her off, I didn't want to hear any of her excuses.

"After everything Elena you hid from me I put it behind us, because somehow in my mind I understood you didn't do it to hurt me. You did it because I'm your sister that you love me." I step closer now, Damon didn't hold me back, and Stefan stood a couple of feet away from Elena. " I stood there watching you screaming at Damon because you thought you lost your friend, and when he told you the TRUTH what happened YOU didn't even attempted to APOLOGISE for what you did! I've come to see that we are very different people Elena. It must be down to the Gilbert gene, thank god Julian is my father, or I'll be ungrateful brat like YOU!" I took a step back and turned around, Damon was directly behind me looking speechless, I walked pass him and went upstairs as I think I've said enough for one night.

I went into bedroom and I began to pace I had so much penetrated anger in me, I had never felt this kind of anger before. I just hated double standards. I had to calm down but I had no idea how to do that, I wanted to hit something, to throw something to outlet this rage that consuming me right now. I looked up to see Damon was in the door way, I swear if he was going to argue with me I will lose it completely.

"I came up to see that you're okay." He spoke as he walked over to me. "Why don't you go and have a hot shower, it might make you feel better." He spoke while stroking my cheek which strangely enough began to calm me down.

I got undressed and step into the shower, I did actually start feeling better, I was expecting Damon to join me, as he never misses the chance to see me naked. I guess he was letting me cool down, I did just go full on psycho down there freaking them all out. I got out and wrapped a towel around me and began to walk into the bedroom. Damon was sitting on the bed he looked up and smiled I heard light knock on the door, it was Elena standing the doorway, Damon looked at her.

"Ugh Look. Klaus had to think she was dead, your reaction had to be real." He was still trying to justify his actions to her? I sigh in frustration as I walked over to the closet, why was Damon still apologising to her, he explained this all already.

"I understand why you did what you did, Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive." She spoke to him calmly now, all I wanted was for her to leave I couldn't stand the sight of her right now.

"Here's to duplicity." I couldn't understand how Damon kept calm with her after everything.

"But let's get one thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for us, I will not let that happen." So what magical plan did Elena have up her sleeve? Bonnie was our only hope, I'm not going to be taken away by Klaus just because Elena grown a conscience.

"We need to kill Klaus, Elena. Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you and Siena a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead she's the only one who can do it" Elena looked over at me a little weary, she couldn't change the plan not now, if she does that then everything we have been fighting for would meant nothing.

"We'll find another way." She seem certain about this other way, I didn't share her confidents about that, like another solution was going to be so simple.

"I hope so." Elena glanced over to me again, all I could do was glare back at her, I didn't want to be around her right now.

"Look, I shouldn't have hit you." Elena knows how to apologies, let's throw a parade. Damon gets up from the bed he looks over at me before looking at Elena who was about to leave the room.

"Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to the woman I love, and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose Siena." She didn't say anything for a moment, what could she say? In the end everyone looking out for their own, Damon just told her what all this meant, Stefan would do the same for Elena.

"Siena can we talk please." There was nothing else to be said between us, there isn't anything that Elena could say to me that will make me change the way I feel about her.

"There nothing to talk about. So you can leave." There was sadness in her face as she walked away, right now I didn't care if her feelings have been hurt, the truth hurts, and Elena had been living in a bubble of protection for far too long.

"How long are you going to stay mad at her?" I looked at him with a frown; he really wanted me to just simply forgive and forget, that not going to happen.

"I don't know." That's all I could say to him, I couldn't answer that question, because the way I felt right now my anger towards Elena is endless. Damon pulled me closer to him I laid my head on his chest he began to stoke my hair.

"You know the real Klaus is going to make an appearance now, I just don't want you and Elena on these bad terms." I'm sick of being the forgiving one, I've forgiven too many people for their actions since being here.

"Damon, I wonder sometime why I'm so quick to forgive someone just because I don't want to lose them, most of the time they don't deserve my forgiveness." I didn't like argument, I hated falling out with people especially the ones closest to me, but I've got to the point now where enough is enough.

"What are you trying to say you're mad at me still?" Why was he turning this around to him? This wasn't about me and him this was about Elena. She's meant to be my sister, that comes before friends, boyfriends, we were bonded by blood, to be made a fool of by her cut deeper than any other betrayal.

"No Damon I'm not mad at you. I'm just don't like hypocrites, sorry to disappoint you, but I can't be as forgiving to Elena at the moment. Maybe in time I will, maybe I won't. I don't need reminding that Klaus is coming, all I wanna do right now is forget all that and do is this." I stretched up and kissed him wrapping my arms around him and he responded straight away pulled me closer to him I felt him smile through the kisses. Damon Salvatore had defiantly stole my heart. You never know how strong you are, until being strong is the only choice you have! That all I can do now. Klaus was coming I didn't know what he looked like but I had to be prepared.


	22. Time To Wake Up

**Elena P.O.V**

I couldn't get over how much Siena shouted at me about getting angry at Damon, and the fact she knew about the whole plan to left me lost for words. She was right though I hide things from her to try and protect her. That what she and Damon did making me believe that Bonnie died protecting the both of us, was all a stunt to fool Klaus. I don't want anyone dying for us, I'm not going to allow that to happen. I feel hurt by some of the things Siena had told me, I never thought she would ever speak to me like that to me. Yes I agree I should have apologised to Damon after he told me Bonnie was fine, but I was in so much shock of her death and then to be told that she was alive, I was trying to take it all in. Then Siena exploded at me that they always had to consider my feeling, that she and I were nothing alike, when she spoke it was like a knife to heart. After she finished shouting at me she left, Damon looked at me and gave me an apologetic look and went after Siena.

Stefan tried to comfort me which worked a little, then he got his laptop out and showed me the screen I saw Bonnie she was alive and well. We spoke through video chat and she seemed normal and kept assuring me this was right thing to do. She was going to stay at the abandon witches house until we were going to attack Klaus, but not matter how much I tried to tell her we will find another way Bonnie wouldn't listening to me. I went up to Damon and Siena Room to apologise, Damon accepted but also told me that if it came down to Siena and Bonnie he would gladly let Bonnie die. I know Damon loved Siena so much, but Bonnie was my best friend. I felt hopeless couldn't do anything to stop them going ahead with this plan. Siena wouldn't even speak to me I felt hurt that she hated me right now, I left there room and went into Stefan room, he approached me and hugged me he must have heard everything I cried into his arms.

I woke up in the middle of the night Stefan was still sleeping I crept out of bed, an idea came to me while I was trying to sleep and I felt it was my only hope now. I went over and put my clothes on and headed out of the room trying not to make any noise to wake Stefan up. I closed the door gently and made my way down stairs making sure I didn't make any noise still. I went down to the basement and walked up to the cell door I looked though the bars, to see Elijah laying on the ground. I pulled the lock slowly, and opened the door. I walked over to his body and I crouched down. I placed my hand on the dagger.

"Please Elijah, you're my only hope" I whispered I pulled out the dagger and walked over to the other side of the room waiting for him to wake. I had been waiting hear what seemed like hours I saw some movement from Elijah. Suddenly he wakes up, seemed disorientated but certainly surprised to see me. "Elijah" I said cautiously he looked into my eyes.

"Katarina!" He gasped he thought I was Katherine, which is probably expected. He sat up and looked deep in thought, I didn't know how he was going to react considering the way he was taken down by Siena.

"Elijah! It's me, it's Elena." I was trying snapping him out of it, and then he went into a trance state again, he was freaking me out right now.

"Oh, my God." He closes his eyes I got closer to make sure he was ok but his body spazzes, he got up fast. "I can't- I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" He rushes over the door but stammers against the doorway. I rushed over to him and held him up. "I can't... I can't be in this house." Of course the house was in mine and Siena name now, he was uninvited guest.

"You're not invited in." He looked at me with widen eyes, I tried to keep my fear under control because he look murderous right now.

"Get me out of here." He said he slams into another wall and disappeared, I ran after him I went to the front door Elijah is outside he tries to enter but he can't. "What happened?" I had to explain everything to him I just hope he willing to listen to me.

"Shhh!" I indicated that Stefan and Damon can hear. "I'll tell you. Not here. Can I trust you?" I whispered to him, he glared at me I think from Elijah point of that I weren't to be trusted.

"Can I trust you?" He whispered back to me. So took the dagger from my pocket and gave it to him, he takes it from me. He looked at me with a little more trust now; I just hope he will still help, considering what we had done to him.

**Siena P.O.V**

I woke up to see that Damon was still sleeping, I crept out of bed slowly not to wake him. I went over and got one of his shirts and put it on then button it up, I slowly walked out of the room not making any noise. If Damon woke up I'm sure he would have got me back into that bed, my stomach had been growling for a while now, time for the human to be fed. I closed the door quietly and headed downstairs I went into the kitchen and put the coffee on. I began to look out the window into the garden thinking about what happened last night. Was I too harsh on Elena? I mean it looked like I hurt her feelings…. no she had to be told about herself, I'm not going to guilt myself for my actions that I've been holding back. I sighed I walked over to the fridge I opened the door, these guys really don't understand the concept of stocking up.

"Elena!" I heard Stefan calling as he came into the kitchen, I got the milk and closed the door. He stood there looking at me and gave me a small smile. My issue was with my sister not him, so I'm not going to be a total bitch to him, Stefan doesn't deserve that. "Hey." He looking a little worried, I hope him not going to try and convince me to make up with Elena, cause that ship had gone.

"Hey." I walked over to the counter to continue making my coffee, this was awkward right now the two if us in here not knowing what to say to one another. This was something I didn't want to happen.

"Have you seen Elena?" I turned around with the coffee cup in my hand, and I really didn't want to see her right now, so I wouldn't exactly be searching for her.

"Uh, no and I don't want to either." Stefan gave me that look of disappointment. Great I'm going to get a lecture from him now, what the deal with the both of them wanting me to make amends with her? Can't they see that she is in the wrong?

"Siena, Elena really sorry what she did last night to Damon, but she thought her best friend was dead. Then to find out she wasn't and you….." I cut him off, I didn't want to hear the reason why that it's ok for Elena Gilbert to keep other out of the loop.

"No Stefan…. I know she your girlfriend, and you think you're looking out for her, but this don't concern you. I'm not sorry for the things I said to her." I meant every word, and if he wants to get on his moral high horse, he and I will have a problem too.

"Siena, I appreciate you defending Damon. I can understand where you coming from, but some of the things you said were uncalled for." This is not what I needed first thing in the morning, ending up arguing with Stefan over Elena hurt feelings.

"You call it _uncalled for,_ I call it _stating facts._" We both staring at each other intensely as Damon walks in the room with a smile on his face.

"Hi, beautiful. Oh, my coffee." He takes the coffee from my hand and kisses me on the cheek, while Stefan and I were still exchanging a looks.

"Good morning." I'm glad he came it took the tension from me and Stefan, cause it looks like Stefan and I wouldn't have an understanding about this situation.

"Mm, good morning." He grinned he placed the coffee down and wrapped his arms around my waist we began to kiss.

"Hey, where's Elena?" Damon pulled away not looking overly happy that Stefan interrupted our moment to ask about Elena.

"I don't know, Stefan. It's your girlfriend. Mine's right here." He spoke as he pulled me closer to him, Stefan shook his head before walking out of the kitchen. "Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" I looked at him innocently, I didn't want to go into detail about it all, because if another person defended Elena right now I will literally scream.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stretched up and started to nibble on his earlobe, he chuckled, I just wanted to change the subject.

"I'm talking about the argument I nearly walked in on." I didn't reply, I began to kiss his neck "Siena…." I stopped and looked at him, really Damon you not giving up about this.

"Ok fine, he going on about that I was too harsh on Elena. Ok are you happy now." I was about to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to into him.

"Siena I'm not wanting to fight with you." I looked up at him, and I could see from the look on his face that was true. "I know your reason you argued with Elena was because of me, but I agree with Stefan you both can't be like this. Not while this Klaus thing going on." I'm sick of both of them telling me what I should do, this was between her and I, no one else.

"You Salvatore's don't get it do you! I'm not sorry for what I said. I'm not going to go running to Elena and apologise, if you both can't deal with having the tension here then I'll happily stay in hotel." Damon tense up and his eyes hardened at my comment of staying in a hotel, I would do that to just get some peace and not hear about how I needed to talk to Elena.

"Siena, you are not going anywhere." Looks like I need to make something clear to him for that option to happen.

"Well we agreed then no more mentioning about me talking to Elena." Damon gave me a look of defeat, I shrug my shoulders as we both headed out of the kitchen. We saw Stefan looking at the basement door that was opened he rushes over it, Damon follows him. I went after them both when I got down there Stefan and Damon are in the cellar that Elijah should be in, but there wasn't an Elijah.

"No, she didn't." Elena had un-daggered Elijah. What the hell was she thinking? Oh yeah she wasn't.

**Elena P.O.V**

Elijah was willing to hear me out, and I was truly grateful for that considering that Siena was the one who had daggered him. So before we left I grabbed a couple of blood bags to help Elijah recover. I knew that Elijah was a little unsure whether to trust me or not, but everything I was about to do was with true intension. We both left the house and went into my car, as I began to drive neither of us spoke. It was a good sign that Elijah had hurt me or worse, so he was going to hear me out, I'm just hoping when he hears what I have to say his still willing help.

I drove towards the woods and the parked up the car, I grabbed one of the blood bags as soon handing it to Elijah, as soon as he drunk from it Elijah looked better already all the colour appeared in his face. I didn't know how to start this conversation all that kept running through my mind was that I wasn't going to allow Bonnie to die, then the words Siena yelled at me would come to the forefront of my mind. How when I tried to protect those closest to me I would always mess up, they say people speak the truth in their anger, and Siena finally told me what she thought of me. Each word cut into me like a knife, but there was no denying that she was right. She kept the whole Bonnie fake death from me to protect us, to make Klaus think he won, if the shoe was on the other foot I would have done the same. There isn't a part of me that is mad at her, or even hated her for speaking her mind. Siena opened my eyes last night, that one of the reason why I made the choice to wake Elijah. To save Bonnie and Siena from a dark fate, I will do whatever it take for that not to happen.

"You look better." Elijah didn't look impressed still, he had lose trust in us with Siena daggering him. I needed to somehow convince him that he will not be betray.

"Where did you get the dagger?" I needed his trust for that to happen, so in doing that I had to tell him everything he wanted to know, not holding back any detail.

"I'll tell you everything, but we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word." I was probably crazy hoping he will be on board with helping against Klaus, after everything, but he wanted Klaus gone as much we all did, we all wanted the same thing.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed after your sister dagger me." he told me, I was waiting for him to bring that up, but Siena did that because it was her only choice. None of that mattered right now, what mattered is that we worked together because Klaus was here… Okay his body snatched Ric body but the real him was going to make an appearance real soon.

"No demands. I'm offering you my help and in return, I want yours." He sat there looking at me with arching his brow, well at least he looked a little more interested.

"And why should I even consider this? Why isn't Siena here? Shouldn't she be the one asking for forgiveness" This I going to be hard, what could I say about Siena why she wasn't here? Oh because she hates me Elijah, yeah that would go down well with him.

"The same reason that you haven't killed me or my sister. You need our help to kill Klaus, and we need you. Siena would—" I was interrupted by my phone ringing, I looked at the screen it was Stefan I answered, I looked at Elijah mouthed 'sorry' he nodded. I knew he would be call, look like they found out I un-daggered Elijah.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" I didn't need him to worry about me, I knew what I was doing and I didn't need him saying otherwise, Elijah was our only hope with Klaus.

"Yes, I'm fine." All I needed right now was for Stefan to trust my judgement on this that waking Elijah is another way of defeating Klaus without Bonnie life being taken.

"Where's Elijah?" I knew that if I told Stefan, actually any of them, none of them would agree with what I wanted to do, so I had to do it this way, and maybe one on one interaction would work in my favour.

"He's right here." I looked over at Elijah who looked at me a little sceptically.

"Where? I'm on my way." I couldn't have Stefan involved in all of this; I needed to do this on my terms, too many people get involved it will just mess up the trust I'm trying to gain with Elijah.

"No, Stefan. Elijah and I need some time alone." Elijah looked at me curiously, I guess he was surprised that I was putting my foot down on this. All of them had betrayed Elijah in one way or another, Elijah wouldn't listen, so I'm hoping he would listen to me.

"Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus." I know all he wanted to do was protect me, but that all I was doing is protect the people who I loved. To find another way to bring Klaus down the plan they were set on was a no go, so if Elijah hears me out made we can't resort to that.

"Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honour. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself." I looked at Elijah he was listening and a small smile appeared on his face, which meant that I had proven myself and just maybe I could turn all this around.

"You can't do this alone." Stefan really weren't hearing me out, what didn't he understand about last night when I repeated _Bonnie will not die for us._

"It's my decision I have to do this not only for me, but for Siena. Please respect it and make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch" I hung up on him, Elijah holds his hand out I give him my phone; I hope this all goes as well as I planned.

**Damon P.O.V**

When I woke up and I notice Siena wasn't in bed, I listen out she was still in the house, so I got up and got washed and changed and headed down. I could hear Siena and Stefan having a very intense argument, of course it was about Elena. I knew I had to get in there quick before it get too heated, because Siena had the habit of throwing things around when she angry. I walked in and they were both just staring at each other, I thought better break this up, maybe a different tactic should be used. Well even that approached didn't work to well, I was stupid enough to try and convince her to give Elena a chance, it wasn't for Elena benefit, but I knew if Klaus gets his way Siena will regret leaving it all on bad terms. Then she suggested about going to stay in a hotel if Stefan and I couldn't handle the heat that was a huge no, no in my eyes. I would never allow her to do that, with Klaus body jacking I wanted Siena as close to me as possible. Once I assured her that I wouldn't be talking about her and Elena making amends, she seemed happy. That's what I need to remind myself that it was Siena happiness what mattered, not her sister's, or my brother, my focus should be on her and no one else.

We left the kitchen, and saw Stefan looking at the door leading to basement, he had this worried expression before vamp-speeding off, I followed him. When I reached downstairs we both saw that the cell that held Elijah dead corps was empty, this had only one person name written all over it. I don't know what the hell she was thinking, so Siena hurting her feeling and now she does something incredibly stupid. We all went upstairs I went to pour myself a drink, while Siena sat on the couch sofa looking worried, of course she would be she was the one who dagger Elijah. What if he came after her? Didn't Elena freaking think of that? Most likely not. I heard Stefan talking to Elena on the phone and the conversation didn't seem to be going well, I poured a drink for Siena and I bought it over to her she gave me a small smile. Stefan came off the phone and shouted in frustration, well look like he didn't convince Elena.

"Did she just hang up on you?" Stefan really thought he could bring round the stubborn Elena, once that girl got something in her mind there was no changing it.

"She did." Looks like we need to figure out where she was, and drag her ass back home. I swear it feel like she had a death wish.

"She's lost it…" Siena spoke as she looked into her glass, before draining the whole content of her glass. She wasn't taking any of this well, and I was worried that it was going to add more tension between the both of them.

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her." I looked at Siena as she got up to pour herself another drink, Siena day drinking wasn't a good sign. Why couldn't Stefan get into his head that the only way to kill Klaus was Bonnie?

"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan he thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her." I was trying to make him realise we have a plan already, and Elena plan is going to end up getting us all killed.

"She'll kill herself in the process, Elena's looking for another way." How stupid was my brother, his girlfriend was going to get herself killed, Elijah will not listen, not after literally being stabbed in the back.

"Her way's going to get her killed, so we need to find her and stop her." I got up and Stefan gets up too, I think my baby bro needed a reality check.

"No, you both need to back off." Siena spoke up which took both Stefan and I by surprise, she was agreeing with Elena stupid plane? "Elena wants to play the martyr let her. She knew what she was doing waking up Elijah, so if it goes wrong…." She stopped talking I think she realised what she was saying, I stood there stunned by the words that came out of her mouth, I know she was angry at Elena but that was taking too far.

"What?!" I shouted at her, she stood there stunned.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do .But we need to trust her we gotta just let her do her thing" Stefan added he seemed kind of calm, for a guy who girlfriend on some suicide mission, and that her sister practically said she didn't give a damn if she died.

"That might be your plan, mine's better." I tried to leave but Stefan got hold of my arm, seriously I weren't in the mood for a fight right now.

"I said back off." We both stood there glared at each other. Siena walked pass both of us looking annoyed I saw her go upstairs; I don't know what I'm going to do with her, but she not being herself at the moment.

**Elena P.O.V**

Stefan wasn't going to be happy with me hanging up on him, but he had to understand why I was doing this. I was doing this to save Siena for whatever Klaus wanted her, for and for myself, for Bonnie to live past her 18th birthday. I don't want anyone to get hurt, I couldn't live with that, but none of them will come to terms with that. I refuse to have Bonnie die to save us and I know that somehow Elijah will be able to save us. So I began to tell him what had been happening since he was taken down, and when I told him Klaus was here there was a look in his eyes. I didn't know if it was fear, but it was something, he just listened and didn't really say much. I didn't know if that was working to my advantage, but I tried to not miss out any piece of information that might be vital for him. When Siena was spoken of Elijah tense up, my fear was that he wouldn't let her get away for what she did to him, but I talked myself out of that. Siena was something that Klaus wanted, and there was no way that Elijah would hurt her or possibly worse.

"So Klaus is here?" He asked for confirmation, now it was time for me to explain that it wasn't exactly him here, but that he had taken over Ric.

"He's taken over Alaric's body." The thought of Ric been caught in the middle of all this, upset me, he shouldn't of been dragged into all this, when he does come back to us I'm worried how it all going to affect him.

"Of course he has, one of his favourite tricks." So Klaus did this quite often? What else did he do? I was interested to find out as much as possible about him, maybe Elijah may know a weakness.

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him." Elijah was my only hope, I had no one else to turn to.

"Yes, I do." he told me looking deeply into thought.

Elijah had told me to drive to the Lockwood of how he met Katherine that she invited to some party that Klaus was hosting in England back in 1492. Elijah played his part in luring Katherine there, this was all down to this moon and sun curse, where she would be the vital part of the ritual. Katherine had told me her version of events months back, but to hear the other side of the story was very interesting. Elijah asked me to drive to Lockwood's which I did, as we parked up the car Elijah got out I followed him. We both walked up to the front door. I didn't understand why did he want to come here? Then Elijah knocks on the door, the door opened and there stood Mrs Lockwood.

"Elijah, Elena! What are you doing here? What happened?" She was obviously surprised to see the both of us, her eyes adverted to Elijah, whose clothes were ruined when Damon tried to torch him.

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol I'm hoping you could help." She looked between Elijah and I a little confused, of course this appeared totally random to her the both of us turning up on her doorstep.

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I—" He looked into her eyes and began to compel her, I thought Mrs Lockwood would be on vervain?

"It won't take but a minute of your time." She smiles at him, well look like she isn't on vervain, I don't know how that's possible but I will find out.

"Of course anything you need." She stood there still smiling while move out of the way so we can both walk in.

"Thank you" Elijah spoke as we walked in. "Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing." This was too crazy, she was allowing us to just walk in here and ask for clothes, how did Elijah even know that she wasn't on vervain?

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits I haven't boxed them up yet." I looked between the both of them, because what I was witnessing right now was crazy.

"Wonderful." Mrs Lockwood goes upstairs to get a suit for Elijah.

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" Elijah stood in front of me with an amused look on his face.

"Because I'm the one who got her off it right before your sister and your friends killed me. Twice, if you'll excuse me I'll be down in a moment." Elijah me and went upstairs while I waited. I just hope that he will give me more information about Klaus, and what his curse is all about. The more I knew the more I had the advantage. Not long after Elijah came back in one of Mr Lockwood black suits and white dress shirt. We both sat in the living room Elijah began to pour me some tea into my cup.

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." He questioned me looking up while he was pouring tea into a cup.

"No. I'm sorry." What happened to the Martins was sad, I can't help but feel responsible for their deaths, if Elijah was never daggered then they would still be alive.

"And Katarina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died." I hated the fact Katherine got out of the tomb, but now Klaus had her. I guess good things do come to those who wait.

"Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead." I hoped that she was dead, after everything she had done running from Klaus for 500 years I didn't see him keeping her alive.

"I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did." So Katherine could potentially be alive still? I thought Klaus would have had great pleasure in ending her life, but it looks like he likes to play the cat and mouse game.

"I don't understand you say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him." All this really confused me, I didn't get why Elijah still felt that kind of loyalty towards Klaus if he wanted him dead.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katarina to pay there was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus." I notice that there was little sadness in his voice, as he spoke sounded like he and Klaus were close once.

**Flashback—****England, 1492**

_Katherine seemed extremely nervous nothing like the woman who she was today, she was young and very innocent, but her world soon changed on that very night. I knew of Klaus intension with her, all that mattered to me was that he fulfilled his desire to break the curse. When Klaus laid eyes upon her he was very happy, and happy that I had finally found the link that we had been waiting for centuries. _

"_From where have you come, Katarina?" Klaus asked her a little intrigued, of course Katherine was trying her best not to show her shyness. _

"_I'm new to town, my lord." Katherine Bulgarian accent had faded, the traces of her old life also, I looked at Klaus with a smile._

"_Katarina is from Bulgaria." I informed Klaus to confirm that we had the right girl, she was a true Petrova doppelgänger the first after nearly 500 years. _

"_Zradevei, Katarina." She looked impressed by Klaus attempt to speak her native language. _

"_Very good." She stood there with this beaming smile, innocent to the knowledge of what would come of her. _

"_Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her." Klaus asked me, of course I had to respect his wishes._

"_Not at all. Happy Birthday, brother."_

**Present Day**

"Yes. Klaus is my brother." I sat there with my mouth gaping opened as the last thing I thought I would ever hear was that Klaus and Elijah were brothers.

"I heard that I'm still processing." Elijah wanting his brother dead was the hardest thing I was trying to deal with. I mean there times I want to kill Siena or Jeremy, but I couldn't do that because we were family. What had happened between them to come to this?

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is "O.M.G."" O.M.G was defiantly the term I would have used. I looked at him as he drinks some tea, he seemed so calm about all this, and while he was in this frame of mind I need to know more.

"There's a whole family of Originals?" I needed to know if there was more of them or it was just the two of them, or would more pop up, either siding with Elijah or worse with Klaus.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." Ok so they were originally human then… All this was mind blowing.

"So your parents were human?" Maybe it was just him and Klaus who turned; well I hope so because I couldn't deal with a whole family.

"Our whole family was our origin as vampires is a very long story. Elena Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created." So there was or is a whole family? Elijah wanted his brother dead? I really don't get it, not matter how much bad blood happens within the family wanting your own brother dead was extreme.

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?" I know Damon and Stefan had their ups and downs, but they never wanted to actually kill each other. He looked at me then outside through the window.

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come." It wasn't a request more of a demand, and I did as he asked, I followed him out of the room. Something told me there going to be a lot more unfolded to me.

**Siena P.O.V**

I needed to get away from the Salvatore's as I was clearly saying thing that I didn't mean, I couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of my mouth. Then to call her a martyr, that was uncalled for, I think she crazy waking up Elijah, but deep down I know she doing it so Bonnie. Elena fate is pretty clear Klaus was going to spill her blood over some curse, her fate was her death. No one actually knows what Klaus has planned for me, was I going to have the same fate, or would it be something totally worse. I have this feeling I'm going to be finding out soon, I know Elena if she wrapping Elijah around her little finger she get the information. I stood in the shower and began to reflect on everything that had happened in the last few days, meeting Isobel for the first time to only know her for a few hours before her death. That situation I don't think is something I would ever truly get over, as much as she was a horrible person, as much as all those around me thought she was evil, I couldn't see her like that she was my mom. She was the reason why I was here, and the little heartfelt conversation I had with her showed me she wasn't a monster.

My thoughts shifted to why she came into town, and that was to protect her daughters from Klaus, she didn't get to do much as Klaus was here… right here in Mystic Falls. Where he is planning on taking Elena from Stefan from the people she loves, all for this stupid ritual that will lead to my baby sister dying. I felt tears escape from my eyes as it began to hit me that I was going to lose my sister. I will never see her get married, see her having kids, grow old, this all because of HIM 'Original Dick'. She will die, I know that with her death I will feel her die over and over again for the rest of my life. Grief is forever. It doesn't go away; it becomes a part of you, step for step, breath for breath. I will never stop grieving Elena because no matter how much I'm mad at her I will never stop loving her. That's just how it is. Grief and love are conjoined, you don't get one without the other. All I can do is love her, and love the world, emulate her by living with daring and spirit and joy.

When reality began to sink in I felt overwhelmed by the fact this wasn't just a scary story, that in time everything I had been fearing deep down was all going to come into light. The tears began to flow from my eyes, I couldn't even stand on my own two feet as, fear, and grief began to overwhelm me, I slid down to the floor crying while the water was still running. I just sat on the marble floor sobbing my heart out, I knowing that I couldn't allow anything to happen to Elena. I was her big sister, I was meant to protect her, not be hold resentment, we all make mistakes, we all save things we don't mean, and last night all that said to her was out of pure rage. Klaus was here we shouldn't be fighting, we should be standing side by side standing against him, I gave Elena no choice but to turn to Elijah, and if anything happens to her because of that I will never forgive myself.

"Siena…." I heard Damon call out my name as the shower door opened. "What's happened?" I couldn't even speak as my tears wouldn't let me, the reality of everything began to consume me. He came into the shower crouching down beside me before embracing me, normally Damon doing this would give me a sense of security, but it didn't, I felt numb. "Shhh…." He cooed as he picked me up from the marble floor into his arms. He took me out of the shower, and placed me on the bed and grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around me. He sat there with a look of concern before pulling me into a tight hug, as I sob into his chest. He sat next to me and pulled me into chest holding me tightly, I had to get a grip, and sitting here crying wasn't going to help.

"I'm sorry." I told him as I pulled away. He looked at me frowning before placing my face between his hands, I wish he didn't walk in on that. It was my moment of weakness, I didn't want to show anyone that and least of all Damon, I wanted to be strong through all this not crumple up in pieces on the floor.

"You have nothing to be sorry about princess." He had to stop defending me, I had a hell of a lot to be sorry for, after my actions I should be apologising to everyone for my behaviour, and most of all to Elena who I don't even know will even return back home.

"I do, I'm a bitch, what I said to Elena last night… What I said today was wrong Damon." I pulled away from him and got up holding the comforter that was around me, Damon stood up and came towards me with that same look he had when he saw me in the shower. "Klaus is here Damon…. His in Mystic Falls…. He here to kill Elena…." As it all began to sink in I felt the fear take over me, engulfing with the worst case scenario in my mind. "OMG KLAUS HERE DAMON!" I knew was getting hysterical, my felt like it was about to jump out of my chest, my mind was racing with fear, all I kept thinking was I needed to run, find Elena and run. Damon got me in his grasp and held me tight, I tried to fight him but there was no use. "Damon, Elena going to die—" The tears began to flow once again. "—She's going to die Damon, and I can't do a thing about it."

"Siena calm down please." I couldn't calm down there was an original who wanted to kill my sister, he wanted me because I'm was this stupid dimidium sanguine. Klaus wanted power and he wasn't going to stop until he had that, and Elena and I were the ones who would be able to give him that.

"I can't. Don't you see…? It's over—" He placed his hand under my chin and raised my head up so I was looking at him, but I didn't see him giving me any words of comfort that stop the fear running through me. What if Bonnie wasn't strong enough? What if Elena speaking to Elijah doesn't work? Klaus will win and we would all lose, he was an original who will outsmart us all, and that something they all might be forgetting.

"Siena Russo you need to calm down, you need to stop this now. Elena has not been taken. She won't be taken by Klaus, I know you're scared. Stefan and I will not allow anything to happen to either of you. Do you understand" he spoke to me in a harsh tone, but everything he said did register he was right I needed to get a grip of myself; he looked at me waiting to me to say something.

"You both doing that will lead to your own deaths. No, no, I can't—" I got out of his grip, there was no way that I would let that happen, I didn't come into their lives to have them both die just to protect me and my sister. I would never be able to live with myself if that happened.

"No one is going to die. I promise you." He spoke as he cupped my face into his hands, I knew every word Damon spoke he meant, but this was something that was beyond his control.

"You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep to..." Not that I didn't want to believe him, I wanted to believe that no one will die, but this was all out of our hands. Klaus the real Klaus would be here soon, the tiny glimpse of what I saw of him last night he was ruthless and will do whatever it took to get what he wants.

"This one I tend to keep." He spoke with conviction in his voice, I wanted to believe every words, and maybe I shouldn't doubt him. Any other time I wouldn't I was letting my fears and venerable state cloud my judgement, but it was take over me right now. "Now you get changed, we need to go and pay an old friend a visit." I looked at him confused I was about to ask who this _old friend_ was. "No question princess, please. You want to save Elena, then just do what I say" If Damon had another way of fixing this then I needed to hear him out, maybe I should hold on to hope rather than giving up altogether.

I got myself ready pretty quick into pair of skinny jeans along with a cropped cream jumper, and brown heels. I did my makeup quickly to hide the redness from crying, I had to show the world beyond these walls that I wasn't crumbling. I bunched my hair into messy bun, I headed downstairs, I had no idea where Damon was planning on taking me, but I wasn't going to question him, I trusted him enough to know that whatever he has planned it will work in our favour. I walked into the parlour, to see him sitting with bourbon in hand while he was deep in thought, I hope I didn't freak him out with my outburst. He notice I was there and instantly got up to his feet came over to where I was, he stood there with this uncertainly in his eyes. It was official I freaked him the hell out… I had to reassure him that it won't happen again.

"Damon I'm fine now." I tried to sound confident, but truly deep down I had the same worried as I when I broke down in the shower. I know can't be like that I have to be strong, for myself, for Elena, and even for Damon I have to show that I have hope still that this isn't going to go terribly wrong. His didn't seem overly convince, I smiled at him to show that it was a moment of weakness. "Damon… honestly, I'm fine." It was proving hard to make him believe a word I was say, but he surprised me by holding out his hand and I put mine into his. We walked out of the boarding house and into his car he began to drive we got into town, we parked at apartment block that I've never been to before. Damon out and so did I, I looked at him and he was looking up at the building, I wanted to question him why we were here, but I thought it was best to just keep quiet for now.

"Come on, beautiful." I walked over to him, we began to approach the entrance of the building. "This is where Ric lives—" I felt my heart stop for a moment, was Damon out of his mind? This is where Klaus has been hiding and plotting his evil plans. "—don't worry nothing going to happen to you. I promise." He touched my face I gave him a half smile, I said I was going to trust him there was no way he would put my life endanger. "Come on." We walked through the main door and went up 2 flights of stairs, we stopped outside Ric door, my stomach was turning I felt like I was going to be sick, now we were hear it didn't seem like a good idea.

"I don't think this is a good idea." My fear was that if we opened this door and Klaus was on the other side, Damon stood there looking at me confidently like there was nothing to fear, but in my eyes there was plenty.

"We will be fine, we're investigating." I looked at him then back at the door, I knocks on the door.

"Ric, are you home?" I called out, Damon glared at me I gave him one of them 'what' looks, he shook his head then open the door meaning he broke in.

"Thank God." Katherine stood there with a look of relief on her face, I didn't expect for her to be alive, I thought Klaus would have killed her by now. This guy had been hunting for her for 500 years for betraying him, he still had her breathing…. Maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be.

"Katherine, you look a mess." She really did, I don't think I've seen Katherine look this bad, well there was that time in the tomb, but she looked in better health there than she is here.

"Yep she sure does." Damon stood outside the doorway with this smug look on his face, obviously Ric had never invited him into his home before. "Thought you might be dead." He spoke with no remorse, but one thing I have notice as much as he claims to hate Katherine I think deep down he didn't. Damon had many opportunity to kill her and never has, there a reason behind that, not that his still in love with her, but I think it's to do with the fact that he couldn't bring himself around to do that.

"Unfortunately not." Katherine spoke bitterly, something tells me death would be better than being trapped in here for her, wonder what Klaus had been doing to her? "What are you doing here?" She looked at the both of us, and I could only think of one reason why Damon brought me here with him.

"We are here to rescue you." Katherine and I may have come head to head at the masquerade ball, and things were said between us but I didn't hate her. I didn't like the fact she kept putting my sister life endanger, but I guess I'm a softy at heart. She was a innocent 17 year old girl who got mixed up in this supernatural world, just as I was, she had to go through all that alone, whereas I have people around me. So Katherine becoming the selfish bitch that she is, just because she had to look out for number one.

"No, Siena we are here to see if she deserves to be rescued." I glance at him he stood there smirking, as Katherine looked unimpressed. Did he come here to toy with her?

"Right… I'm sorry Katherine." I was actually sorry for misleading her, she didn't deserve to be locked up here, I know she wasn't perfect and had done so terrible things, but getting tortured by the guy who planned on killing her wasn't fair. Everything Katherine is comes down to one person and that was Klaus.

"I figured you still might be kicking. Alaric-Klaus was blending way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching." He shows her a vial, I looked at him confused. What the hell was that?

"Is that...?" Katherine asked with hope in her voice, well she knew what the hell was it? It seems that whatever it was it maybe something to help her get out of here.

"Vervain? Your salvation." Damon shook the vial of vervain to tease her. Of course vervain would stop her getting compelled, that was some smart thinking from Damon, but there something he obviously wants in return for that little gem in his hands.

"It's not going to undo anything." Katherine looked as if she didn't care about the vervain, but something told me she really wanted it, hiding her true feeling was something she always did.

"There's always a loophole, did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was ok to leave?" She doesn't' answer. "You can't say did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?" I didn't know where Damon was going with this, what did any of this have to do with anything.

"No." Then all the pieces fell into place, so Katherine could leave once she takes the vervain, and compulsion all about the wording.

"There's your loophole. Drink this and it'll prevent any further compulsion." She comes closer to take it but he doesn't give it to her, was this going to be another Damon and Katherine bickering moment, because if it is I'm going to make a sharp exit.

"Give it to me." Katherine demanded, personally I don't think that the way to get it from him, Damon came here with that for a reason, so his expecting something in return from her.

"Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?" Hearing Isobel name being brought up a lot emotions, and I knew why certain things were done, and I've never really explained that to him. I know Katherine reason was just to be in the winning team, whoever had the strongest chance in taking Klaus down.

"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, so I was looking out for myself." Katherine confirmed what I thought, I guess anyone in her situation would do the same.

"And where did that get you? Here." He throws her the vial, and she catches it in her hand. "Be careful with that. If he finds out you have that, you're never getting out of here." What I was curious of why was Damon concerned about Katherine? I watched as she drunk it, and coughs. "You owe me and I will collect." He looks at me. "Let's go." I don't know why Damon help her but he must have a reason for it all, his talking about her owing him something tells me his going to be collecting pretty soon. We both left leaving Katherine behind, as we walked down the stairs I kept wondering out of all the people Damon could turn to, he turn to the woman who turned his world upside down. Damon gave Katherine a saving grace today, a way out from her hell, maybe she can see that his not the monster that she had created, that Damon Salvatore has well and truly change.

**Elena P.O.V**

I was still trying to get to terms with the fact that Elijah and Klaus were brothers, that in fact there was a whole family of original vampires. This was the last thing I thought I would ever hear today. I just couldn't wrap around in my mind how could Elijah really kill his own brother, I know that siblings have their up's and down's but not to the point to kill them. Elijah unravelling the story of how Katherine came into their lives, I could see that there was more to it, Elijah speaking her name with sadness was a clear indication of that. We left the Lockwood manner, and began to walk the grounds, I hoped that Elijah would open up more about his life and his family, about the reason why the urgency of this curse to be broke. Not forgetting the most vital piece of information that is related to Siena, of why she was such importance to him.

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree a tree my family made sure burned." I recall Damon saying the ashes that were used with the dagger, were from a white oak tree, so it was that that made Elijah go down.

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from?" I asked looking up at him he twisted his lips, he still wasn't happy about that incident and who could blame him in truth.

"Yes the witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth, every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance." What I didn't understand if there was no white oak tree left, how were we meant to kill Klaus?

"So the sun can't kill an Original, why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" That was the real question, why would he want to do that if it didn't affect him.

"Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?" He smiles and chuckle lightly, I didn't understand why he thought any of this was funny, my life was going to be taken for this stupid curse, so I didn't see it being amusing.

"What's so funny?" That when Elijah explained that in fact it was Klaus who wrote about the curse did Aztec sketches, this all came from him, I couldn't get my mind around it all. "I don't understand so Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elijah stood there with that same amused look on his face, like there was a hidden meaning behind all this.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it" So this was all a game to them? For what? Why would they even conspire all this? God I had a million questions alone just about this one thing.

"But why?" I needed to know why they planted these mystical drawings, what would they get out of doing that.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger, or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout." So they did all this so other people will search for the items needed, that was very sneaky, and just confirmed that it was just fake so Klaus could get what he wants.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" I asked more for confirmation, of course it wasn't, vampires and werewolves have been at each other's throats for hundreds of years over this, all they were doing was Klaus's dirty work.

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon... is fake it doesn't exist." Elijah confirmed my theory, so it was fake then why did Klaus need me, why the moonstone, there had to be another reason. "Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years." He spoke while looking around at the scenery. "There's a curse just not that one, the real one's much worse It's a curse placed on Klaus." I did he just say the curse is actually on Klaus! What kind of curse could Klaus have?

"What are you talking about?" Elijah was really confusing me now, I didn't understand any of this, it was becoming more and more confusing.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years, and you are his only hope." So my blood was needed to break some curse on him. What concerned me more than anything right now was if he broke the curse what the hell would that mean?

"What is this curse?" I was trying to hid my fear from him while I spoke, but I was so transparent right now after hearing all this, Elijah could see right thought me.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." He passed me my phone, I looked at the screen to see that Stefan had been calling, in fact I had over a dozen miss calls from him. I called him back and he answered in the first ring. .

"Stefan… what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Ok, I'll be right there" I hung up and looked at Elijah who clearly heard the whole conversation about Klaus going for Jenna. Now she knew everything and she was confused, upset, betrayed, I couldn't leave her like this. "Klaus went after Jenna, I have to go to her." Elijah stood there expressionless, didn't he have compassion, I mean he knew Jenna that she was a nice person, she didn't deserve for Klaus to use her as a toy as a part of his attempts to get us.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." I needed to convince him that I had to go, he was an honourable man that I knew, and that family meant something to him that what I learnt of him today.

"She's my family, Elijah, I have to I'll be back. You have my word" I pleaded to him his face was like stone no expression, he didn't trust me in the slightest still.

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." I knew that he wouldn't stop me from leaving, I had to live up to it now, and that I will once I know she is okay that my mind at peace I will return as there is one last thing I need to know. What the hell Klaus wants with my sister.

**Damon P.O.V**

Stefan went to Elena's home as Jenna called, because Ric unknown to her who is Klaus wanted to meet her, I didn't really listen much to what Stefan was telling me. My concerns were on Siena nothing else today, she was ready to flip out once again when she learnt about Elena jail breaking Elijah. So I decided to let her cool down before I even attempt to speak to her, she's pissed about what Elena had done for good reason, but I know the main one being was the fact Siena was the one to dagger Elijah she probably feared what he might do to her. I know she was upset with Elena, but I knew deep down she hated being angry with her. I saw it in her eyes after she called Elena a martyr, then nearly saying that she would end up dead, that's why she stormed off because she regretted what about to say. I got the bedroom and I didn't see her, but I heard the shower I walked into the bathroom and headed towards the shower .I could see a figure on the floor, I rushed over and I opened the floor to the shower and I saw Siena curled up on the floor crying.

All my worst fears came into my mind, of course I thought she was hurt but there wasn't any visible, and she couldn't even speak through her tears. So I did like any good boyfriend would do, I just held her in my arms comforted. Then it all finally came out, that she was frighten of the fact Klaus was here, and the reality of it all had truly sunk in, she was acting like a crazy person frantically speaking while the tears streamed down her cheeks. I knew I had to do something to comfort her to put her mind at ease in some way, Elena hadn't made any of this easy by going off with Elijah. So I needed a plan of my own, to make this terrible situation to go into our favour. After leaving her I had to get a drink I can't believe she broke down like that, I poured myself a drink and sat on the sofa. Not long after Siena came downstairs looking like her normal self, like nothing had happened we left the house and went over to Ric apartment and had a little chat with my ex bitch of girlfriend. I gave her some vervain. I know why did I give to her? I have a feeling Katherine was going to come into some use, and I will be collecting.

We both came home, and Stefan had updated us what had happened with Jenna with Klaus/Ric letting everything out, and now Jenna freaking out. We didn't need this on top of everything else, Siena knew I was going to lose it soon she kept trying to calm me down like I did with her earlier. Under normal circumstances it would had worked, but it's like every single thing is going against us, Klaus was literally laughing in our faces. Elena had come back from being with Elijah, and was now speaking with Jenna in the library, I don't think that conversation was going down too well.

"How do you think she's taking it?" Siena questioned me, I could see she was worried about Jenna, she had that same look in her eyes as she did when she broke down. The way I found her earlier, which freaked me out because all the way through all this she had been brave.

"I don't know, I saw her earlier, and she seemed pretty freaked out." Siena looked away, I hated the fact that Klaus was tormenting the people I cared about. "I'm going to enjoy killing Klaus." I was so angry with everything that had gone on, and what he was putting everyone through his death couldn't come soon enough.

"Damon please, I don't want you doing anything stupid." Siena walked over to me with pleading eyes, she looked over my shoulder with frowning expression I turned to follow her gaze. To see Elena going to the front door, I incepted her stopping her from walking out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elena was taken back to see me, did she think she could sneak out the house to meet her new BFF again, hell no, not on my watch.

"Back to Elijah." She glanced at Siena, I was hoping maybe she might be able to stop her from going back, I think only Siena might get through to her right now, but Siena stood there not saying a word.

"No." Elena shook her head and tried to get pass me, did she really think I'll would let her go back to Elijah? If she thinks that then she's out of her mind.

"Get out of my way, Dam..." I got hold of her arm stopping her, I'm not letting her do this, not after the way I saw how Siena was today.

"If you so much as try and take a step out of this house..." I threaten her; Elena looked stunned at my threat to her, but I didn't care, she wasn't only putting her life endanger but her sister's too.

"Damon, get off my sister now." Both Elena and I turned to Siena, who stood there with this angry expression. "Let her go, she knows what she's is doing." There was I thinking Siena would back me up but instead she backed up Elena.

"Are you kidding me? We just got her back." Right now I had no idea of what the hell was Siena thinking, she was concerned for her sister life now she's allowing her to go back into the lion den!

"You told me to trust you, so I'm telling you trust me when I say Elena knows what she doing. Damon please." Siena pleading to me made me realise that she was right I had to trust her judgement. I was about to let Elena go when all of a sudden Stefan grabs my arm

"You heard her Damon Siena said let her go." I glared at him; he really was pushing his luck with me today with him coming to play hero.

"That's twice today you've stood in my way I wouldn't try a third." I threaten him and let go of Elena I walked pass the both of them, I feel that today people are trying to push me. If they continue they won't like what will come out, the consequences are on them…

**Elena P.O.V**

I finally got in my car to head back to Elijah I couldn't believe Damon telling me, no demanding me to stay put. Who the hell does he think he is? I don't answer to him, actually I don't answer to anyone. The only reason it didn't escalate further is because Siena stuck up for me, believe that shocked me more than anything. After everything that she said last night, and she stuck up for me with Damon, if she hadn't of said anything I'll probably be locked in one of the cells. She smiled at me that's a good sign isn't it? I mean if she hated me she wouldn't have done that. I just hope we can both move on from what happened, if she can forgive me for hiding things from her, I know I can forgive her for going crazy at me. I arrived at the Lockwood's and I got out of my car and walked in Elijah was sitting in an arm chair, he seemed surprised of my return, but I was going to keep to my word as I told him.

"Welcome back." He sat in chair with a smile, maybe he will trust me now.

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" I spoke as took off my jacket, I wanted to know more. I wanted to know what the big deal about him breaking this curse?

"Please." Elijah gestures for me to sit which I did; he sat down next to me. "My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth Klaus was not my father's son my mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret Klaus is from a different bloodline of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day." I sat there and for a second I actually felt sorry for Klaus for being deceived about who his father was, but I didn't understand what Elijah meant by starting a war.

"A war between the species?" I was confused, what the hell was Klaus?

"The vampires... and the werewolves." Klaus father was a werewolf? Hearing just this I felt like my head might blow this was utter craziness.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline… What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?" I asked even more confused than before, because it couldn't be possible for him to be both… could it?

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant." Elijah seemed upset as he spoke about Klaus, something told me that once they were close, whatever Klaus did it looks like he destroyed whatever bond they had.

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" So he wanted to become a hybrid, he wanted to become the most powerful thing out there, then why would he need Siena if he was going to have it all?

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf if allowed; Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone." Elijah was clearly worried about this situation, and of course this couldn't happen, Klaus literally ruling the world. One thing I couldn't get my head around is why Klaus would want to do with an army?

"But you helped him?" I still didn't understand why one minute he would help him and the next he wanted him dead. There was underlining matter here, there has to be vital piece of information for Elijah to turn on him in this way.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die." Elijah sounded bitter, I just couldn't understand what had had happened between the both of them for Elijah to want him dead.

"We have the dagger now we can stop him." If we daggered him then our problems will be solved, no world domination, he will be put down and Elijah can do whatever he wants with his body. All I'm concerned about is that Siena and I were safe from his grasp.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver it heals, an Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work." Please tell me he kidding so how are we meant to kill him?!

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" No this couldn't be true there had to be a way of stopping him, there had to be something out there to stop hybrid.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves." I knew what he meant and where he was going with this, which was the reason why I woke him, there was no way I was going to allow Bonnie to die.

"A witch if they can channel that much power, but it would kill them." I didn't want her to do this even more after everything I had just heard, no I will not have my best friend die.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon when Klaus is in transition that's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus." In that moment Elijah has just given me some hope, but that hope could cause my best friend to die, but maybe I needed to put some faith into Bonnie.

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" He looked at me arching his brow with a smile.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know." I took in a deep breath and listen.

**Flashback—England, 1492**

_"The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time." Klaus was excited to have the curse that had kept him bound from his true form, but I was concerned about Katerina, I didn't see why this young girl should die. _

_"I have been to see the witches, they believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelgänger." Klaus didn't know that it was my request for them to search for a way to save her, Katerina had been through so much in her short life. She was unlike any other young woman I had met before, she spoke of this bright future ahead of her how she would travel the world and see all it's beauty. Unknown to her that death would be knocking at her door sooner than she thought. _

_"What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end that is all." Klaus motionless in regards to Katerina, he saw her as means to an end, whereas I had been taken by her, and didn't think she deserved this brutal death. _

_"What, she should die for your gain?" Katarina did not deserve this she did not chose to be the doppelgänger, this was a dark fate place upon her she was a child. _

_"She is human her life means nothing." My brother the heartless one, who didn't appreciate what human life meant, we were once human and vulnerable but after 500 years Klaus had forgotten about his humanity. _

_"I beg you to consider this." I wanted him to change his mind, to just allow Katerina to take the elixir, to give her a chance to live after the ritual is done. _

_"Are you so foolish as to care for her?" Klaus was displeased with me, of course he didn't want me to grow attached to her, but the allure of Petrova Doppelganger was something I couldn't fight. _

_"Of course not." Klaus didn't believe me, as gets closer to me he looked at me with anger and disappointment in his eyes. _

_"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah we do not feel, and we do not care." That was Klaus, not me I cared still I felt and I loved but I'm not weak cause of it. _

_"We did once." I reminded him. _

_"Too many lifetimes ago to matter, tell the witches not to bother the sacrifice will happen as planned"_

**Present Day**

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?" There was a way to save me from dying at the hands of Klaus, that something I didn't see coming. If Elijah had something that would bring me back, then I would go through this stupid ritual.

"Yes, Elena I did but unfortunately, Katarina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played ou.t" He did look genuinely hurt by Katherine actions, I could see it in his eyes.

"You cared about her, didn't you?" His face sadden, of course he did Katherine had a way to manipulate men, Elijah was another one in a long list of men she manipulated.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told and it's one I won't make again" he spoke a little firmer now, Elijah fell in love with Katherine to? I don't blame him not wanting to make that mistake again. He was looking at me waiting for a response there had been something I wanted to ask him, he had told me about the curse and the reason behind why Klaus wanted to do it so maybe he might tell me.

"Elijah..." I had learned the truth behind the reason Klaus wanted me, I needed to know what Siena's involvement was. "I have gained your trust by you telling me what Klaus is wanting me for, but I would like to know why does he wanting Siena." Even though I asked because I wanted to know, a huge part of me didn't, as it was pretty clear that she wasn't going to be used for some ritual. So what else could Klaus want from her?

"I was waiting for that particular question." He spoke as he looked out into the Lockwood lake deep in thought, all I wanted to know was something, and inkling of what horrible fate been placed on her. "Siena is known as the dimidium sanguinis, with a human mother, and vampire father." I looked at him he was still staring into the lake, how could Siena be half vampire? I thought that vampire couldn't procreate, it couldn't be possible for Siena father to impregnate Isobel. Then there was Siena who was normal girl, she doesn't need blood, or have any ability like Stefan and Damon.

"How can she be half vampire? Siena is normal like me, she has a heartbeat, she eats, she moves around at normal human pace" I knew I was rambling but to find out that my sister wasn't human, that in her DNA she had vampire blood running through it worried me.

"I'm surprised that others find out about her existence, and brought her to Klaus earlier. Julian must of been protecting her from far." Elijah knew Siena father? When he spoke about this Julian there was sadness in his eyes.

"You know Siena father?" He gave me a small smile as he turned to me. If her father was protecting her from a far where the hell was he now? Why wasn't he here helping us to kick Klaus's ass.

"Yes I do, I've known him for a thousand years, he was turned the same time as my whole family. This was at his mother's request who helped my mother with the spell to turn all of us into this." Siena father was an original too? I didn't know how to take this all in… This was all mind blowing. "You might be wondering Elena that vampires cannot procreate—" He was right, as far as I knew it was impossible for this to even happen. "Anya, Julian mother place a spell on her son, he was her only child, and she knew what he was about to become. That the family line would cease to exist, so she casted Novam vitam spell on him. Julian was unaware of what the spell consisted of, and the consequences of his first born." Elijah began to walk away from me, how could he just tell me that and walk away from me, I ran after him.

"What kind of spell did she put on him?" I asked out of breath he stopped.

"A new bloodline, not human not even vampire a new species all together. You see Elena—" He paused to gather his thoughts. "—Siena may see like normal young lady to you, and to all those around her, but her true nature has triggered off yet. For it has been told that on her 21st birthday it would come to surface, and she will be the one thing to weaken Klaus or making him the most powerful being on this earth." I felt my jaw drop as I began to absorb everything that had been told to me, that Siena a new species. "The reason Klaus wants her so desperately is so he can mould her before her 21st birthday, he will never kill her. With Siena by his side they will be the two most powerful supernatural creature on this earth." He gives me my jacket while I stood there dumb struck by everything, I didn't know whose fate was worse now. Siena had no idea of any of this, she had no idea of what she will become. "I think that quite enough information for you." He began to walk off towards my car. I stood there frozen trying to process it all, all the stuff he told me about him being brothers with Klaus the curse being fake. Klaus actually being a Hybrid I took in fine, but all this about Siena has had me totally stunned. What going to happen on her 21st birthday? What is Siena destined for, and how can she weakness Klaus but together they become powerful? Elijah has left me with all of these questions going around in my head.

**Siena P.O.V**

Damon was in a foul mood now after his incident with Stefan, I didn't want the both of them to be at each other necks. I didn't help matter by telling him to let Elena go back to Elijah, he had been sulking the whole time. I watched him as he sat in the library on in the arm chair, with a bourbon in one hand and staring into the fire just thinking. I don't know what was running through his mind but he looked like a hell of a lot of stuff. I know his worried about Klaus taking us, I know his biggest fear is for having the both of us to be taken away. With Elena getting sacrificed by Klaus so some freaking mood and sun curse. Which will do what in the end? I mean what is this 'ass hole' trying to achieve? I when I do finally meet him in person I'm going to punch him right square in the jaw, I will have some great satisfaction in doing that. He wasn't here yet in person but his done enough damage to last a life time. I looked over at Damon I had to say something to him, because I could see the rage building up inside of him, he will blow and I don't want to be on the receiving end of that.

"You don't have to be so mad at me and brother, you know, we are worried about Elena, and—" I didn't even get to finish what I wanted to say, because he cut me off in mid-sentence.

"Just go, please." He demanded, I was taken back for a moment because he had never spoken to me in that way before, and I'm not planning for that to be a habit either. So no I wasn't just going to drop it.

"I know you're worried about her, too—" Again he cut me off, Damon was starting to piss me off by not allowing me to say what needs to be said.

"Just. Go. Siena!" I wasn't one of his freaking blood bags where he can talk to them like freaking crap, he wasn't going to get away speaking to me like that. What because things weren't going his way he thought that he can speak to me like that, in love with him or not, I will not allow no man to speak to me like that.

"No. If you recall I freaking live here. Or isn't that the case anymore!" I yelled at him as Stefan entered the room, he looked between the both of us looking concerned. He needed to be concerned because his brother was being a total asshole about all this, and things are going to be said and done.

"Damon don't take it out on Siena. We both know Elena doing the right thing." I appreciated that Stefan was backing me up, considering after what happened this morning it was the last thing I expected from him.

"The RIGHT THING, is that what the both of you think she's doing. Your both are nuts trusting a man who is willing to give up your SISTER—" He yelled while pointing at me then looked at Stefan. "—and the girl your meant to LOVE over to Klaus. You both need a reality check." Damon gets up to leave, while I just stood there stunned by his actions, it made me realize how much he was worrying over Elena life.

"Damon..." I began to speak but he glared at me, he looked so mad, he hasn't ever been this angry with be before. I was too frighten to say another word in fear that he might do something.

"Don't Siena, I don't want to hear." I couldn't look at him, as I turned I saw that Stefan looked angry from his outburst.

"There it is again switching off your emotions, because it getting too much for you again. You want to protect Siena and Elena, but you're going the wrong way about it brother... So you wanna flip that switch again to protect them, so your emotions won't get in the way. And if you actually do that I'll have the one thing from both of them that you never will." I just stood there looking at both brothers I didn't know what to do to stop them, I was about to speak when Damon got closer to Stefan so they were nose to nose.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" I didn't like where this is going, this was going to turn into an ugly argument that I wouldn't be able to stop.

"There respect." Damon punches Stefan so hard that he falls into a bookshelf and breaks it, I let out a scream, and Damon looked at me with no emotion it was like his was seeing red. Stefan gets up and rushes over to Damon, they grab each other by the shoulders, trying to harm one another. I wanted to move to stop them from hurting one another, but I just stood there frozen not even screaming or shouting at them, just completely still as I watched them lay into one another. Damon was going to, or maybe he had already flipped that switch, he promised me he wouldn't, but it looks like he may have broken that promise to me. No I wasn't going to allow him to do that to me again, I rushed over to the both of them trying to pull them apart.

"Stop!" I yelled at the top of my voice, Stefan and Damon broke apart, both of them were glaring at the other while breathing heavily. I looked up to see Elena and Elijah enter the room, then the brother's notice them.

"Now you've invited him in?" Please don't let him flip out again, I just want to know why all this anger and rage is coming from him right now, it can't just be about letting Elena go to Elijah.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." What worried me now is what Elena had agreed to, she agreed to terms that also involved my role in it all.

"Really?" Damon looked at her with disbelief Elijah looked over and me then at the brothers.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." What did he mean no harm? What Elijah was planning on hurting them before Elena talked him out of it?

"What?" Damon responded he really was close to flipping that switch I could see it.

"An apology." Elijah tells him a little smugly, I watch as Damon looked at him with a 'you gotta be kidding face'.

"A what?" Damon shouted, while Stefan gets closer to Elena and Elijah.

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena and Siena I will always protect them." There was sincerity in his voice as he spoke, what he had just said really got to me I felt a lump in my throat.

"I understand." Elijah told him with sympathy, Elena looked over at Damon then at me.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did." Elena was going to survive she wasn't going to die; this seemed a little too good to be true.

"Is that true?" I asked looking at Elijah; he turned to look at me, I expected for him to look at me with hatred after what I did to him, but that wasn't the case, he gave me a sympathetic look.

"It is Siena, my sole purpose is to kill Klaus and the only way we can do that is to let the sacrifice happen. To stop Klaus taking possession of you, we can't allow that to happen, it's for everyone best interest." I listen to what he said what did he mean best interested? What did he have planned "I can see you absorbing what I have told you Siena and I will answer your question soon" I sighed I saw Damon looking at Elena, I swear if looks could kill Elena would be dead right now.

"And you're trusting him?" Damon really needed to calm down and let this plan go ahead, the both of them had figure out a way to stop Klaus. He should be happy not engulf in this fit of rage he is in.

"I am." Elena confirmed to him, he looked at Elena for a few moments I could see the rage filling up in his face,.

"You can all go to hell." Damon shouts he left the room, god how I'm going to make him come around to all this!

"He's angry with me right now But he'll come around" Stefan tells him with sympathetic tone, I don't know about that Stefan!

"Perhaps" Elijah tells him, I think Elijah knew as well as me that Damon isn't coming round to the idea anytime soon.

"Elijah I need to—" I began to say as I approached him, but he held up his hand stopping me from speaking.

"No apology needed Siena. When it comes to those we love we do anything to protect them." Elijah gave me a small smile before walking away, I stood there knowing that I didn't deserve his forgiveness after everything. Elena and Stefan were both looking at me, but I couldn't deal with them right now I needed to deal with my hot tempered boyfriend. I left them all and went to find Damon, I looked around downstairs and I couldn't find him. So I went up the stairs I could hear something getting smashed, I followed the noise and it was coming from our bedroom. When I walked in I saw Damon was staring at a broken glass on the floor, I looked at him he didn't move from the spot he was in.

"I thought I told you to leave." He spoke to me in a dangerous tone, he was starting to scare me with his behaviour, every part of me was saying walk away, but I couldn't leave him in this state.

"You can't shut me out Damon, I want to be here. Just let me be here." He rushes over to me and grabs hold of my face, the way he was looking at me right now was something I've never seen from him before. There was danger in his eyes, and for the first time since knowing him I was scared of what he might do to me.

"I'm upset. And you don't know what happens when I'm upset Siena. You have to leave." I felt my heart racing hearing his words, but I'm not going to listen to his demands, Damon would never actually hurt me he was only trying to scare me.

"No Damon! you're not going to do this… you're not going push me away from you… no way in hell I'm going to let you do that….. I love you Damon." I was trying so hard to control my voice to not show him I was scared of him. He threw me to the floor I landed on my wrist, I heard a snap, before screaming in pain. I held onto my wrist to hold it in place, while trying to control myself from screaming further. I looked up to see that Damon was beside me, with his face filled with guilt, I turned away as couldn't even look at him.

"Hey…Hey…. Look at me." He spoke to me softly now instead of yelling at me. I didn't want to make any eye contact with him, he placed his hand under my chin to lift up my head to look at him. I saw his face was filled with so much guilt from his action. "I'm sorry…. didn't mean to hurt you." He picked me up from the floor gently then placed me on the bed. He took hold of my wrist and began to look at it my hand was shaking, the pain was unbearable and out of shear stubbornness I held in how much it was hurt. "It's broken." No kidding it's broken, he practically threw me across the room like a rage doll. He bit into his wrist and placed it to my mouth, I moved my head as I didn't want to drink his blood, I didn't want anything from him.

"No!" I got up from the bed but he pulled me back down.

"Drink, it will heal the break" I looked at him for a few seconds, I was trying to control my fear of him he placed his wrist closer to my mouth. I took his wrist with my right hand and pressed it to my mouth and drank his blood. The pain began to fade now, he pulled his wrist away from me and began to look at me with sorrow in his eyes. He placed his hands on either side of my face, I felt a tears escape from eyes, because right now I was genuinely scared of him, I never thought I would ever be scared of the man I was hopelessly in love with.

"What the hell have I done….I'm so sorry." I knew he regretted what happened, and maybe if I didn't push him while he was in that state this wouldn't have happened. I placed my hand over his to show him some comfort, his eyes sadden as the tears began to roll down his cheek. It's not about having a perfect relationship; it's about finding someone who will be there through everything without giving up. That what I'm going to do I'm not going to give up on Damon not matter what get thrown at us.


	23. Please Tell Me This Isn't Happening

**Damon P.O.V**

Siena had finally fell asleep after what had happened. I couldn't believe that I just lost it with her like that, I knew all she was trying to do was calm me down, but it was like every word that came out of her mouth angered me further. The fact when she looked at me now I didn't see love and adoration, all I saw was fear and that cut me deep as I knew it was my own doing. Siena being Siena, she there and reassured me everything was ok, I didn't deserve her, she was far too good for me, what I did to her was unforgivable. My outburst was for one reason that was fear. I'm frighten of what will come of her when Klaus made his real appearance in the flesh, none of us knew what he had planned for her and in my eyes that was more worry than knowing. At least if we knew I would have a fighting chance of stopping it. With Elena making agreement with Elijah was the last straw, I didn't trust him not after all the bad blood that had been spilled.

Now the reality sunk in Klaus was going to take Elena for the sacrifice that will lead to her death, then there was Siena… I just couldn't deal with all these emotions. I made a promise that I wouldn't turn everything off when things were hard to deal with, I had to keep to it no matter how hard this all was for me, and I knew it was a thousand times worst for them. I turned over to look at Siena who was still sleeping soundly, she is my reason for not losing it, to keep hope that somehow through this madness we would pull through. I could hear the conversation that Elijah was having with Elena and Stefan about this lame sacrifice. It was time for me to hear whatever this dick had to say I got up and changed, before heading downstairs.

"Tonight is the full moon we should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah looked at me while I walked into the room, if he was expecting that apology from me he had a long wait. I went over and poured myself a drink, to calm my temper as all this was ridiculous.

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus." Stefan had been filled in by Elena it's a shame she didn't share with the rest of the people whose lives were dangling along with hers. Now the question is why was Klaus so desperate to break it?

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline the curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting, but if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid." Elijah filled in all the blanks, and I thought this douche Klaus was a selfish asshole, but all this to be a goddamn hybrid. Is that even possible? How could someone be both, a vampire, and werewolf… I mean that would make him deadly… That's exactly the reason why he wants to do it so his top of the food chain, like being an un-killable originals isn't the highest on the chain.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today With Bonnie" Elijah looked at me not please with my outburst, but I'm right Bonnie can end all this tonight.

"Damon..." Stefan growled as he glared over at me, he was seriously really getting on my last nerve now, how stupid can my brother be to fall for this, the girl his claims to love will _die_.

"No Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." What didn't Elena understand about all this that Klaus was going to kill her, I get she trying to be commendable friend, but the witch is up for this she knows of the consequences.

"I'll write her a great eulogy" I teased, which didn't please her in the slightest, but pleasing her wasn't my priority. Has she even thought about how this will affect Siena? Does she really think that her sister just going to allow to hand herself over, if she does then Elena don't know her sister one bit.

"It's not an option, Damon." Stefan stated firmly. "All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked looking over at Elijah. I'm getting really annoyed here with all of them not realising their plan not going to work, that in the end we had a better one sitting in that abandon witch house.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward the ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Was her seriously joking at a time like this? I took a large gulp of my drink to stop myself from having another outburst.

"The moonstone." Stefan adds, yeah that gone because of dear Katherine, that little bitch gonna owe me big time, in fact maybe today the day I will collect.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each." So this ritual needed a few things that interesting to know, maybe sticking around listening might work in my favour.

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked with worry, now she was worried? A few moments ago she was all big and brave about this going ahead.

"The final part of the ritual." Elijah takes a wooden box from the shelf. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger... To the point of your death." I looked over at Elena as Stefan takes her hand to comfort her, had my brother lost some brain cells to even entertain this. Elijah opens the box and takes a jar from it.

"And that's where you come in?" What was actually going on here? What was some stupid jar going to do?

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katarina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation" I looked at Stefan to see him staring intensely at the bottle, I can't imagine what he going through actually I do, and I wanted to go there and smack some sense into him. This was stupid idea, it will never work.

"So I'll be dead?" I knew she was frighten it was written all over her face, so why is she going through with his? She and Stefan could run… Oh yeah she concerned about the ones she loves.

"And then you won't." Elijah added to reassure her, this was the most ridiculous plan I've ever heard in my life. Some freaking 500 year potion we are all going to be counting on?

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" There was another way of guaranteeing she would come back, she needed to stop listening to Elijah crap and listen. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?" I watched as her face sadden, I hated that things between us right now were bad, but I couldn't let this happen to her. I couldn't let her put her trust in an idiotic plan.

"Those rings only work on humans, the doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work." I glared over at Elijah as he kept trying to push for Elena to choose this elixir over something we knew worked. I would rather take those odd over this elixir that has been brought into the game.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir." I needed Elena to see some sense, she wasn't thinking clearly about all this. "What if it doesn't work, Elena?" All I kept remembering how Siena broken down in the shower, I can't let her lose Elena. Even my idiot of a brother who only agreeing with all this I don't want him to lose the girl he loves.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." Elena fight had gone, she had truly had given up, I looked at Stefan for back up but he just shrugs. This just pissed me off even more, why the hell is everyone giving up?

I couldn't be around any of them right now, I went into the parlour I walked over, and grabbed a bottle of scotch; I walked out into the garden and sat on the bench looking out into the woods. I can't take all this, I've got one sister who has given up, and then the other who willing to fight, but the crazy thing is they both should be fighting. I don't know how Siena going to take to Elena plan, but I can't even predict what she will think to it, but I have a horrible feeling it won't be a good reaction. I began to drink from the bottle alcohol to drown out all my thoughts, this might be my routine till this nightmare is over with. I felt a soft kiss on the side of my neck, I turn and I see Siena she gave me a smile then sat next to me.

"Good morning. Breakfast of champions, huh?" She spoke looking at the bottle in my hand, well it the only thing that keeping me semi calm right now. I didn't need to lose it like I did last night so getting drunk was the best option.

"I'm surrounded by idiots, I need all the help I can get" I told her before taking another gulp from the bottle of bourbon.

"I hope you're not calling me an idiot? What been going on?" I looked at her to see that she was a little hurt by my comment, of course she wasn't to blame for what just happened. I notice Stefan had turned up, probably came here to justify Elena execution. I think it was time for Siena to know what her baby sister has been planning.

"I think you need to speak to your sister she has big plans." Siena stood up and looked between Stefan and I with worry in her eyes, maybe she would be the only one to knock some sense into Elena and stop Elijah influences her.

"Damon what do you mean? Tell me what the hell going on" Siena had a right to know, the way she's reacting right now I didn't think she would take the news well.

"Baby sis is planning on dying tonight." Siena looked at me with widen eyes and fear spreading across her face, she looks at Stefan he couldn't looked at her, because my brother knew exactly what was going to be her reaction to all this.

"How could you let her do this?!" She yelled before running into the house, I know it was harsh how I brought it all up, but I believe that Siena will turn Elena around from Elijah brainwash.

"You know, you're not helping telling by Siena like that." He was right, but I've done it now. Elena wasn't listening to anyone, but maybe her sister will make her see the light, there no way Siena will allow Elena to die with or without this magical potion.

"Elijah is an original vampire, Stefan, one we tried to kill you're going to believe this guy?" Stefan looked at me hopelessly, as he knew everything I was telling him right now was the truth. How could we really trust Elijah, that he had the girl's best interest in heart?

"What do you want me to do, Damon? Elena made her decision. She's choosing to trust Elijah I'm going to put my faith in her." I couldn't believe what had come out of my brother mouth; he really needed to man up.

"Why? She's going to end up dead" I told him getting up, he step back from me.

"Because she put her faith in me she chose to trust me in spite of what I am I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be hers." Its official my brother an idiot.

"Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all." I began to walk away before a fight broke up between us, that the last thing I needed today.

"She chose to trust you, too." He calls out I stopped and turned around.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts." I looked at him and left I couldn't handle all this anymore, I need to find Siena and make sure she ok. She was all that mattered as my opinion didn't count on anything else.

**Siena P.O.V**

When I woke up the pain in my wrist was gone but my head was trumping real bad, it felt like a seriously bad hang over. I didn't want to get of this bed today, I just wanted to sleep through all this mess that was in my life right now, but that the thing I can't just sleep through it all. I sat up and glance to the empty spot beside where I thought Damon would be laying, I didn't know what to do with him right now. The way he reacted last night scared me, and even though I showed him otherwise when he realized what he did, I just saw him right now being very unpredictable. Like how do you control a vampire boyfriend who loses it? It's hard enough with a human guy to keep under control in moments of madness, but with Damon, his temper always get the better of him.

What happened last night began to play over in my mind, how he threaten me to leave, but foolish me I stood my ground thinking that I could control this situation. I never imagined him being like with me, for him to allow his rage not control what he was doing, to the point that in one simple push he broke my wrist. I know I should have walked out that very moment, screamed at him for what he did, but I couldn't for some insane reason. I just can't walk away from him, the main reason for that was what Elena told me I was bring back his _humanity_ back. I'm not a quitter, I've never been that, I face everything full on, so I wasn't going to quite on Damon. He can throw his tantrums tell me to go away, but I'm not going anywhere, I don't give up on a person I love.

I got up and walked into the bathroom and had a shower, when I came out I picked out my clothes and placed them on the bed before I drying my hair and applied my makeup. I put on my short floral skirt on with a white tank top and my pale green cardigan along with my tan boots. I made my way downstairs it was quiet, maybe everyone gone out. Which I didn't mind as some peace and quiet would be perfect right now for me to figure out what the hell was I going to do about this Elijah situation turning up, and not forgetting Klaus. I went into the kitchen to make a coffee I went over to the sink to fill up the coffee machine, I notice Damon was sitting out in the garden. I stopped what I was doing, headed out of the French doors of the kitchen. I made my way towards him, he seemed deep in thought with a bottle of bourbon in his hand that not a good sign. I crept up behind him and kissed the side of the neck softly, he turned his head around slowly I gave him a small smile.

Damon was pissed still that was clear when he spoke of being surrounded by idiots which hurt my feeling. I don't think I could cope another day with Damon being in this mood, but I needed to know what had got him like this, because before we fell asleep last night he seemed better. When what Damon all uptight was the fact that Elena had been planning things without consulting anyone else, most of all me. When he said about her planning to die tonight, I just stood there frozen repeating back to myself what he just said. What made it all worse was the way Damon said it, like in a spiteful way. Then to have Stefan standing there not saying a word just infuriated me further. I stormed off and went back into the house, literally seeing red, I knew that this was all down to one person that was Elijah. He had convince her somehow to do this. Oh how I wish I knew how to kill him.

"ELENA" I screamed at the top of my lungs as walking through the parlour. "ELENA GILBERT, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I continued shouting as I walked into the library to see Elena standing there with a frighten expression, while Elijah stood there with a serious expression. "What the hell is this about your dying tonight?" I approached her, she step back probably thinking I'm going to smack some sense into her, what was she thinking? How could she just willingly hand herself over after we found a way to stop Klaus.

"Siena, please calm down. Elijah has an elixir that will bring me back." I looked at Elijah who nodded his head in agreement. Why the hell was this only brought up now? Elijah had never mentioned a magically elixir that would bring her back from the dead.

"Is this true?" He nodded, there was no guarantee that this elixir would work, and I'm not going to allow the life of my only sister to be in trusted with Elijah. "No Elena, I'm not letting you do this. Over my dead body you're going to hand yourself over to that original ass hole." Elena sighed and I think I actually heard Elijah chuckle, I didn't find any of this funny. This was my sister life he was playing with, and he wouldn't be mourning over her death all Elijah thought about is to end Klaus we had anyway to do that already.

"Siena please let me do this. I'll be fine." How the hell could she think she'll be fine? What the hell had Elijah told her to make her want to do this? I mean I get she willing to do anything to save the people she wants, but going ahead with this she will end up hurting each and every one of us. I began wrecking my mind for something to change her mind, something anything to stop this from happening. Then it hit me, there was a way to stop Klaus from doing this ritual which will not involve in her death.

"You told me that I'm valuable to Klaus once. Is that true?" I looking directly at Elijah, he looked a little concerned with me bringing this up. If I was that vital to Klaus, that I was so important then him then maybe the negotiation should be done with him. I'll hand myself willingly and do whatever it is he wanted from me, because it sounds like he wasn't planning on killing me as Elijah would have brought up that vital piece of information.

"Yes Siena you are, and we should have a discussion about that. There are things you need to know—" I cut him off I didn't want to hear about it, all I wanted to do is save my sister from getting herself killed nothing else.

"I don't want to hear it, you told me more than enough." Elijah seemed baffled as he wasn't following where I was going with this, I looked to Elena who seemed just as confused. "You are not dying tonight you hear me." She shook her head in disagreement, why did she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she allow me to take control of this situation?

"Siena we have to do the sacrifice for Elijah to be able to kill him." No it weren't going to happen, if Klaus is in town and he wanted the dimidium sanguinis so badly then this was going to go in my advantage.

"Not if I go to him. I will hand myself over to him under the condition that he will not go ahead with this." I knew neither of them would like what I had planned, but I felt it was the only way to stop this madness. Isobel told me that Klaus would not kill that he needed me, so I'm willing to give up life to save Elena.

"Siena I cannot allow you to do that. Offering yourself up to Klaus is in no one best interest, and may I add dangerous." Elijah was starting to annoy me now, like I cared about anyone bed interest, all I cared about that my sister didn't end up dead.

"Enlighten me Elijah, why would it be so dangerous?" Elena walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. He knew something and I wanted to know. Why isn't the better option for me just to do this?

"Siena I think you need to take a seat." He gestured for me to sit, I walked over and sat on the couch as I did Elena sat next to me. "I will tell you why it's vital that you can't hand yourself over to Klaus." I heard the door open, I looked up and I saw Damon entering the room. Wonderful this isn't going to go down well.

"Hand herself to who?" Damon questioned, then it kind of clicked in his mind as I looked over at him, I think my face gave it all away. "Are you out of your mind Siena?" He yelled as he walked over to where I was sitting, right now I didn't need Damon judging me for wanting to do this, I know it would be hard to have to leave him but at least I would be walking away breathing.

"Damon, I think you should also hear this." I felt nervous because I knew I was going to finally find out why Klaus wants me, something told me no one in this room going to like what they hear.

"Siena, your father Julian grew up with myself and my siblings—" I had to interrupt him because none of this was making sense, Elijah was an Original, he was like a thousand years old…

"What do you mean you grew up with him?" I looked to Elena who was biting her lip, she only did that when she was nervous. What did she know about my father?

"When my mother casted the spell upon my family, Anya your grandmother requested for Julian to be turned to—" I had no idea what was going on here, was he telling me that Julian, my biological father was an _Original? _ "Your father Julian is an Original vampire." I sat back on the couch feeling utterly speechless as the last thing I thought that my father would be was one of them.

"Vampires can't procreate, it's a known fact." Damon stated smugly. All I felt in that moment was confusion, because he was right, Damon told me that vampires can't procreate because there basically dead, it's impossible…. So how could any of this be?

"For most vampires yes, but Julian circumstances were very different. Anya, Julian mother place a spell on her son as soon as she knew he was going to become immortal, he was her only child, and becoming a vampire the family blood line would end with him. So she casted Novam vitam spell on him, he was unaware of the consequence it will place on Julian first born." So I was part vampire? What freaking consequences? Elijah gave me a sympathetic look which wasn't helping right now, cause I had a million questions that shouldn't be answered by Elijah, but by my goddamn father. "You have Julian eyes." This was upsetting me now, because I hated the fact that people keep telling I resemble a man who never paid any interest in me.

"Yeah Isobel said the same." I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks now, the things that upset me was the fact that I knew that neither of them had a choice in giving me up because of this spell that made Julian create a new bloodline. Since knowing that I wondered what my life would have been like to have the both of them in my life. Damon came over and sat on the other side of me and held my hand to comfort me, which helped as right now I didn't need him yelling at me.

"Siena, with the spell that you grandmother casted on your father it had created a new bloodline. A very special one at that, that you alone could destroy Klaus." I let go of Damon hand and stood up, why the hell are we waiting for if I'm something that can kill Klaus, why can't I go and do that right now?

"What are we doing here, let me do whatever I'm meant to do." If I had that capability then why were we going to let Elena die for the ritual, why would we allow Bonnie to…it was simple Elijah tells me what I have to do and that will be the end of Klaus.

"Siena, sit." He growled, which took me by surprise, so I did as he asked. "You need to listen—" He took a sit in the arm chair beside me. "—You can't do anything stupid, you are something unique with capabilities unlike any supernatural creature that walks this earth. You seem like normal young woman to everyone else, but your true nature hasn't triggered off yet." Everything I was hearing right now was freaking me out, like the fact that I was this unique supernatural creature, knowing that I wasn't human changed everything. "It has been told that on your 21st birthday everything you are meant to be will come to surface." I looked at Damon whose jaw was clenched while looking at Elijah, he wasn't liking any of this as much as I was. "You will be the one thing to weaken Klaus or making him the most powerful being on this earth." I felt my other hand getting squeezed I looked it was Elena, how could my world change in a matter of moments. It was like I just lost my identity, I was Siena Russo from New York City that only cared about living life to the fullest by partying, and having updated closet. It felt like that girl just died in this room. "Klaus wants you so desperately, because he wants to mould you before your 21st birthday, he will never kill you Siena. With you by his side you'll both be two most powerful beings on this earth." I felt numb, it was like Elijah was talking and it was all going over my head, I didn't know what was worse Klaus moulding me to suit his needs or death. "May I ask you question—" Elijah broke me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him. "—Have you ever wondered why when you lose your temper you can't control it, even in moment when you cry you can't control it?" I always knew how to control my emotions, but recently that had all changed, in the last few months it like I have no control whatsoever.

"What is going to happen after she turns 21?" Damon asked with concern in his voice, I really didn't want to know, but I couldn't just sit back not knowing it would drive me insane.

"Everyone assumes that Klaus is the biggest fear on this earth—" Elijah looked directly at me."—but unfortunately they are wrong. Siena is the dimidium sanguinis, when she turns 21 she will receive her gifts she will be more powerful than a 1000 witches, your strength and speed will be faster than any supernatural creature that has walked this earth." Hearing all this I just couldn't see myself becoming that, I mean so powerful badass… No this had to all be wrong. What was I? A freaking time bomb? I stood up I needed to get the hell out of here, all of this was getting too much.

"Ok I'm a freak, I get it." I glanced at Damon and Elena, who sat at their speechless while they tried to absorb everything. What could they both say? Elena found out her sister some freak, and Damon found out that the girl he loves is some kind of abomination.

"Siena there one finally thing, that you must know—" I didn't want to hear any more of basically my grandmother turned me into this thing. Now I understood why Julian told Isobel to give me up it because I would be far too dangerous to be around.

"Elijah I heard enough." I went to leave the room and before I opened the door I stopped to turn to Elijah who had a regretful look on this face. "Elijah is Julian still alive?" He pressed his lips together, I wanted to know if this man who had a helping hand in creating me was still around.

"Yes very much." What hurt me more than anything is the fact, my father hadn't even come to me and tell me all of this himself.

"Well the next time you see him, tell him from me thanks for screwing up my life." I walked out of the room, in seconds Damon was by my side, he stood looking at me not saying a word. "Talk Damon." After everything he heard I bet he looking at me in a different light now, I wouldn't blame him if he walked away from this relationship. I was just going to be a problem in his life because of the stupid fate that was put on me because my own grandmother.

"Siena, you're not going to do anything are you?" I hated the fact that he was questioning me right now, I was getting sick of people telling me what to do all of the time

"Me do something stupid? What could I possibly do Damon?" Damon was more likely to do something stupid rather than me, I just needed some alone time. I needed to figure out where my life was going after all this, I mean my 21st birthday was around the corner and I won't be the same girl no longer, but a freak of nature.

"I don't know… Like hand yourself over to Klaus, so you can be partners in crime" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; I didn't need this from him right now. For him to think that I would even consider being Klaus partner in crime actually hurt my feelings. I didn't want him to _mould _me so I could become his puppet, I didn't want to live a life where people would do anything to control me.

"Damon please I want to be left alone." I tried to be as calm as I could, I opened my eyes to see him looking at me confused, I didn't have time to argue with him. I began to walk away and he got hold of my arm stopping me from moving. "Get off my arm Damon, you can't keep me here prisoner." As I spoke his grip became tighter around my arm to the point he was actually hurting me. "Damon you're hurting me—" He let go he had, and he had that look he had in his eyes from last night to one of regret, he wasn't in control of his actions right now and I need to just get away from him. "Do something for me, keep Elena safe please." Right now I needed to put all my fears aside about myself and figure out a way in stopping Elena handing herself over before tonight.

"Why did that seem like a goodbye?" I looked round his face was full of sorrow his eyes were glazed, I didn't need him not to worry about me, I Just want him to keep Elena safe, because right now Damon and I were on the same page about not letting her dying.

"I don't know who I'm anymore. Please understand that I need to wrap my head around this all." His body began to tense, I know if he had his way he lock me in some room, but that wasn't going to happen. "Just look out for Elena, no matter what. Just make me that one promise." Damon looked at me with defeat before nodding. The thing about life I've learnt is you don't know what curve ball going to get thrown at you, and sometimes what people this is the wrong things to do is actually the right. I can't have people and the man I love dictate my life for me, I'm the one who has control of it, it was time for me to weigh out my options.

**Damon P.O.V**

I'm doing great in the last 24 hours it's like I'm losing all my senses, first I hurt Siena because of my temper, which was the most stupid things I've done _ever._ Then to find out that in fact she was never human, not that matter because I will love her no matter what she is. It's just to know her father Julian was another one of them, an _Original_ and the fact that his daughter life was endanger he was nowhere to be seen. Just hearing that she was going to become something that she currently wasn't worried me, I mean stronger and faster than any supernatural? Having the power of a thousand witches…. The girl I was looking at couldn't possible become all those things. As Siena sat there and listen to everything Elijah was telling her, she was trying to put on a brave face that was until she snapped before walking out of the room. I went after her because the frame of mind she was in right now, she would do something stupid like hand herself over to save Elena, and I understood that as an older sibling you want to protect. From what Elijah spoke about Klaus wanting to mould Siena into a mini him, so he could rule the world scared the life out me. I can't see Siena being something that we are meant to fear, that she could possible turn so dark.

I tried to talk her in staying, I say talk more like force, but she needed time alone to gather her thoughts on all this, every single part of me wanted to throw her over my shoulder and lock her in a cell till this was all over with. What would that achieve? Siena would only hate me, she asked me once to trust her and as much as my instinct telling me otherwise right now that what I had to do. I was going to do what she asked and keep Elena safe, and in doing that I messed up. I didn't want her to take some magic potion that gave her 50% chance of coming back, so I played a reckless action and fed her my blood. Why would I do something so stupid like forcing Elena to drink my blood? It was for many reasons, like Siena who would be heartbroken if her sister didn't return, even for my brother who thinks that doing everything in Elena way was the right way would be crushed, and deep down I didn't want her to die either.

Stefan and I broke out into a fight after he walked in on what I did, of course harsh words were said between us, while Elena stood there screaming at me saying what did I do to her. I saved her ass, and she didn't like the way I went around it, I had everyone including Ric who wasn't under Klaus influence and Jenna on my case about it. I had to leave the house before further damage could be caused. I walked out of the room and made my way down the stairs, ans in that moment I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that Siena be doing something stupid like trying to find Klaus and exchange her life for Elena. I took out my phone and called her it just kept ringing and went to her voicemail, I closed the call I went to my messages.

**Siena:**_ Princess I know you need time alone to get your head round this all I respect that. I know we have been screaming and shouting at each other but we both know we are doing it because we love each other. Please contact me let me know you're ok. xxx_

I walked into the library and poured myself a drink I saw Elijah's here, he's closing the wooden box with that stupid elixir. What was his deal? What was he still doing here?

"Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall we'll proceed as planned." He began to walk away I wanted to go over there and rip his original heart out, but there be no use the guy just wouldn't _die. _

"We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway." I called out to him, he stopped and turned.

"The problem, Damon, you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire... It's a very long time." Who the hell was he to tell me that maybe one day Elena would forgive me for my actions, maybe she would understand why I did it.

I could stay here anymore I had to leave before Stefan came down, or worse Elena they just make me feel even more riddled with guilt. I walked out of the library I went up to my room and got a jacket then left the house and got in my car, I drove round for a while seeing if I could find Siena, but everywhere I thought she would be she wasn't. I tried calling her again and the same happened it went to voice mail, I just kept having that gut wrenching feeling that she was going to do something incredibly stupid. I drove down to the grill and parked up, I checked for her car and it wasn't here, I walk in made my way to the bar the bartender came over and I ordered a bourbon.

"I'll have the same." I heard Ric voice from beside me, I'm certain that his here to tell me that I shouldn't have done that to Elena, which wasn't what I needed right now. I know I screwed up and I didn't need to be told that by him.

"I screwed up." I spoke while looking into my glass; I thought I better tell him before he told me, I don't know what I was thinking, I thought I'll up the odds of her return, but I didn't take Elena's feelings into consideration. I hated Stefan for forcing me to turn, and I just did the same to her.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Ric take a sip of his drink. All this that gone on and I've not even taken into consideration everything he had been through, with Klaus body jacking him.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" A guy with a British accent said, Ric and I looked at him, he stood there with this smirk on his face, that's when I knew who he was.

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume." Great he here in the flesh now, this day keeps getting better and better, on the plus side if he was here that meant Siena hadn't done the whole handing herself over.

"In the flesh!" He looks at Ric. "Thanks for the loaner, mate." His been here for 30 seconds and his annoying already, I got up from my seat it was time to find out what this douche wanted.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" I wonder what his evil plan was, well of course using Elena for some lame ritual, but him roaming around town like he owned the place wasn't going to happen.

"I'm told your brother fancy my doppelgänger, and your quite taken by my dimidium sanguinis." I had to keep my temper in check as he spoke that Siena and Elena were like his property. "Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret." Well dick you're too late, I screwed up enough for the day. The thought of him going anywhere near Siena, made my blood boil.

"Ha. Thanks for the advice I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" I asked you never know he might be up for negotiation, if I could buy a month then Elena would have my blood out of her system and she could do things her way. I didn't want her hatting me, and the fact that deep down I knew Siena would hate me just as much for what I done.

"You are kidding?" His expression harden as he looked at me, then turning to Ric. "He is kidding, right?" I really wasn't kidding, if there was a way to just stop it from happening tonight, it would really help my screw up.

"No, not really." Ric told him, Klaus glared at me, that glare would mean a no then, looks like there was no way in fixing this, maybe my Salvatore charm will work on him.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" All I just wanted time so the blood would leave Elena system, and she won't hate me anymore. I know Siena asked to look out for her, but something tells me turning Elena wasn't part of it.

"Let me be clear... I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight so if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." He turned to walk away but stopped, turning back with a smirk on his face. "One last thing, when tonight is all over and done with, I will be collecting dimidium sanguinis." I felt every single muscle in my body tense up as he planning on killing Elena, and now he telling me his 'collecting' Siena once his done. Like I'm going to and her over to him all gift wrapped. He walked away leave out of the door.

"That so isn't going to happen." No way am I going to let Klaus win and take everything away from me, over my dead body.

"You're going to screw it up, aren't you?" Ric questioned me, there was a way to stop all this and all I needed to do was take out a player in the game.

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might... Get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?" I'm hoping that if do that then you know it will give us all more time. Even more so now I need to find Siena, I haven't got a clue where the hell she is, Mystic Falls wasn't that big for her to disappear like this.

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead." Ric replied concerned. That would be the case only if I got caught, which is something that won't happen, this was a delicate situation that involved the lives of two people that were important to me.

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon." I think it's a great plan, it will buy us time. I'll find Siena and leave town I'll take her anywhere in the world as long as she is far as possible from him.

"And you'll still be dead." he told me again, really Ric was not helping with his negativity right now.

"Are you gonna help me or what?" His face soften he gave me small smile which meant he was in on my not so crazy plan.

"What do you want me to do?" I just hope his willing to do whatever it going to take to stop all of this.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I was furious at Damon right now for what he did to Elena, giving her blood that was so incredibly stupid of him, and the last thing I would have thought him of doing because of happened to him. Back In 1864 when I made him drink blood from that young girl so he would complete the transition because I didn't want to live eternity alone, my brother hated me for that. Then he did this to Elena, he defiantly not thinking straight! The reason behind that was from what Elena explained to me about Elijah explaining about Siena origins, from the looked of it Damon didn't take that news too well. The fact that since this conversation Siena had disappeared means one thing, that the both of them had some kind of disagreement. Siena wanted to hand herself over to Klaus, to stop this ritual going ahead, apparently she was valuable to Klaus and she would negotiate with him. Would Klaus actually do that? I mean from the sounds of it he was dead set being the first hybrid/

The only problem with Siena plan is the fact that Elijah spoke of her doing that wouldn't be in everyone best interest that Siena had to keep away from Klaus. Which brought more questions to my mind, like the fact of what was he going to use her for? Now we knew that after she turns 21 something will change in her that she will receive some kind powers, and become her true nature. The problem is we don't know what these powers are, all we knew is that she wouldn't be the girl who came into town a few months back.

All I knew was I had to get Elena out of the house, now that Damon took her choice away from her I wanted to make her last day of being human something she would cherish.

"Where are we?" Elena stood there with a smile on her face, even times like this she knew how to do that. That was a quality about her that I truly admired more than anything.

"It's a surprise. Just a little bit longer." I wanted to show her something breath taking for her last few hours of her human life. I glance over at her to see her pouting, began to pout.

"I'm not a vampire yet, you know my legs still get tired." I could help but chuckle to her comment, because even in times like this when her choice was taken from her she tried to make light of it all.

"Ready to talk about how you're feeling about all this?" I wanted to know what was running though her mind, with Damon doing this to her. We have never spoke about her even wanting to become a vampire, I mean I saw my future with her, but something like this I wanted it to be because she wanted it.

"Uh... this morning I was wondering if I would live or die, and now... I'm going to be a vampire. I... I don't really know how I'm feeling." This killed me seeing her like this, I hated seeing her so scared so frighten, I wish I could turn back time and stopped Damon from making the worst mistake his ever done. I walked up to her and hugged her tightly, I had never thought about Elena turning into a vampire. In all honestly the thought never ran through my mind, I knew maybe at some point it would come up bit not this soon. I wanted Elena to enjoy her life, but how can she when her life was filled with doom.

We arrive at a waterfall I used to come here with Damon when we were younger after our mother passed away, our father didn't take our mother passing too well. So we would come up here and talk about her, as we weren't allowed to even mention her name in our own home because it would upset our father. I missed those times when Damon and I would bond but that was another lifetime, when I think that we are getting close to having that back something happens. So thought this would be the perfect place for Elena to think about what to come ahead. We stopped and Elena looked towards the sun and the view of the falls.

"God, this is beautiful." She stood there lost in her own world, and she was right this was beautiful, a good place to come and reflect.

"I think you do know how you feel, I just want you to know that it's okay to tell me." I wanted to know I'm here for her, no matter what to tell me what her thoughts are that I was here to support her.

"I can't. Stefan, I just... I can't talk about it." She couldn't even look at me right now, what Damon did had just left her in a pretty bad state.

"Well, if you don't want to, that's your choice. Today's about you. But... It's a long way to the top. Let's go you never know what might come up." She looked at me with a surprised look, I think she thought this was it, but this hike was far from over.

"We're climbing all the way up to the top?" I went closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, while trying to fight my smile. "Can't you do one of your super power vampire jumpy things?" Any other day I would of done that but today wasn't one of those days, this was her last day being a human.

"No, it's your last day as a human. Why cheat now?" She smiles and takes my hand. After another hour we had reached half way to the top Elena seemed tired, but she kept going. We walked over to the edge and looked out towards the view of the valley, it looked as beautiful today as it did 146 years ago nothing had changed. Elena was looking out towards the sunset.

"I guess Bonnie will have to make me a daylight ring." She seemed deep in thought, looking out to the valley, she was right that would be something she would need.

"Yeah, piece of cake." I looked at her she looked like she had a million things running through her mind.

"And I'll never be able to watch _Bambi_ again." She looked at me, I chuckled. I know that Elena wouldn't be able to feed from a human, she had far too much compassion to allow herself to hurt a human.

"I definitely wouldn't recommend doing that." She turned to me and looked up looking into my eyes, all I could see in them was sorrow, and I just wish I could take that all away from her but I couldn't.

"What's the best part about being a vampire?" How I'm going to explain this?

"Ahh. You feel like you could do anything. Be anyone. Beautiful things are more beautiful. Everything's heightened, you just live more intensely, love more powerfully." I wanted her to realise becoming a vampire has its good parts, she looked like she took it all in a positive way.

"And the worst?" I saw fear in her eyes, she knew most of the worst parts she had seen them with Damon.

"Ah, you know the worst." She didn't need to hear all the negative side to it all, it would only frighten her about the change that will become of her.

"Aside from the blood?" Elena wasn't going to back down from this, so I guess I had to explain the emotions that may come.

"Anger becomes rage, when you're sad, you're in despair. Grief. Loss. It can cripple you. That's why so many of us turn our emotions off. It just becomes... Too overwhelming you know, for a while, for me, the good just wasn't worth the bad." Elena stood there processing it all in, I had to tell her I didn't want her to be under any illusion that it was going to be easy.

"How long before you learned to handle both?" After 146 years I hadn't got the both of them to balance out, I don't know if I ever will.

"Well, I'm still trying. Every day what else?" If she wanted to know more I would be an open book with her.

"Let's just keep going. We're not even halfway to the top." She started too walked off I began to follow her. You have to live every moment, laugh every day, love beyond words, even if you feel your world falling apart round you.

**Damon P.O.V**

We left the grill and made our way to Ric apartment, I told him I need to speak to Katherine because she had been getting cosy with Klaus. I needed help, so it was time to collect. There was no way I was going to let this ritual go ahead, not after my stupidity by forcing Elena my blood. I was having too many moments of madness in the last few days, from hurting Siena to, doing that to Elena. I has to fix my mistakes, and Katherine was going to be the one to make all that possible. We walked up the stairs and Ric pulled out his keys and opened the door. There stood Katherine looking scared at first as she probably thought it was Klaus, but as soon as she saw it was Ric and I she looked annoyed.

"Look whose dumb enough to come back. What's with the unexpected visitor today?" She spoke looking at the both of us in the door way unimpressed. I'm interested to know who came to see her

"Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon would you like to, uh, come in?" I walked in and she rushes over to me, pinning me against the wall. Seems that Kitty Kat was wanting out of her little play pen.

"Are you and your girlfriend trying to get me killed?" I revered her hold by pushed her against the wall. What did she mean about Siena?

"What are you on about?" A smirked appeared on her face, that really annoying smirk she would give, the one I would like to wipe off her face.

"Oh you didn't know she came here—" I cut her off, what the hell Siena playing at! I told her that going to Klaus wasn't an option, but she still came here. Did she have a death wish?

"What was she doing here Katherine?" I slammed her against wall; she began to laugh. I'm really not in the mood for Katherine games right now, I wanted to know what the hell my girlfriend was doing coming to one place that Klaus would have been,

"She wanted to speak to Klaus, but don't worry Damon I convinced her otherwise. She should be safely at home now." Katherine really found this all amusing, but none of this was a joke to me. I know what Katherine like, I know how she likes to play mind games and manipulate people to her advantage.

"What did you tell her?" She pushed me off her, right now I was looking for something around to room to stake her with.

"The truth Damon. The reason why she should stay clear from Klaus, oh believe me it all sunk in. Would you believe that I even got a thank you from her." She turned to me with huge smile. "I know shocking." She spoke while looking at her nails as if she was disinterested. I don't know what to do, what I did know is that I need to stop the ritual, but I need know that Siena was okay that in fact she wasn't running around town trying to find Klaus. .

"I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect. I got it from here, Ric." I spoke not taking my eyes off Katherine who stood there arching her brow.

"You sure?" I heard Ric say from the door way, I knew how to deal with Katherine so he didn't need to worry about that, I just needed him to make sure the girls were okay.

"Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this, get back in the house make sure Siena is ok." I looking at him as he was about to walked off. "Ric….Keep Elena from handing herself over" He nodded before leaving, I just needed enough time to get this all done before Klaus came to collect.

"Get blamed for what?" I smiled at her and she looked at me weary, Katherine hated not being in the loop.

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf." She had a spurious look in her eyes, I needed her to spill. I know how Katherine works she would of found out the information about it, even when she locked up in here.

"Why? What are you going to do?" There was panic in her tone, did Katherine actually care that I was going to do something to stop this… Of course not Katherine only cared what mattered about her.

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual." I couldn't help but smirk as it was genius idea, I saw her approaching me shaking her head.

"No you can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met." I detected fear in her voice, Katherine worried about someone apart from herself, wow being stuck in here her heart grew three sizes.

"I just need to delay this thing." With now having a clear mind, I should of let this all happen in the way Elena wanted, but taking that elixir knowing there was 50/50 chance of her return, and it would have been her choice and no one else.

"No. No way!" What the hell was up with her? I thought she would be happy that I was saving her life, giving her time to do her great escape.

"You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life." How many times I've wished for her death, and now I'm going to be saving her ass, out of everyone this bitch deserved to die more than anyone.

"Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing." Klaus wasn't even using her? After everything she had done to him? I thought that would have been poetic justice having the first doppelgänger that crossed him be a part of the ritual.

"What?" I practically screamed at her, she began to smirk.

"Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood therefore, I'm in the clear." She was proud of herself, this bitch always got away with everything. I wonder who gave Klaus to idea of using them both, something tells me I didn't need to look to far.

"And where'd he get that idea from?" I said as I walked toward her, she began to back away from me.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here." Katherine it always just been about yourself, I know something that will change her mind.

"What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?" I told her with a smirk, her happy with herself expression dropped, yeah that got her.

"What?!" Now I was loving this moment as that was the last thing she ever thought would happen, so there was a silver lining to my screw up.

"Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever." She stood there glaring at me for a long moment, trying to guess if I was lying or not.

"The tomb. He's got them in the tomb." She spoke with defeat, that was all I need from her, and I hope I never see her again after this.

"Thank you." She stood there frozen on the spot as I walked out. I began to walk to my car to head to the tomb, I pulled out my phone and tried to call Siena. What worried me is that I didn't know what Katherine had told her, and I need to remind her that whatever was said Katherine was a lying bitch.

"Siena, you can't believe a word Katherine told you." I heard her sigh on the other end, don't tell me she still freaking out. I was just happy that she picked up the phone which means Klaus hasn't got his grubby hands on her.

"Damon I don't want to argue with you. Look I need to go I need to talk to Elena." Before I could say anything she hung up the phone on me. I felt stuck in a predicament right now. What do I do? Go to the tomb? Or find out what my girlfriend been up to?

**Siena P.O.V**

When I left the house I just got into my car and drove, I had been driving round for last 10 minutes not knowing where I'm going. I knew I shouldn't have walked out like that, I keep doing that when things get too much, I know I should of stay like Damon asked, but I really couldn't handle what was going on it was too much. A few months ago I was this popular girl from the Upper East Side, who live for fun who always had a smile on her face, who would do crazy stuff with friends with loving parents who were the world to me. Now I didn't know who I was anymore, from the moment I step foot into Mystic Falls my whole world changed, I had a sister now, I had a man that I loved more than anything in this world, and he felt the same about me too. I think sometime what my life would be like if I didn't go chasing the ghost of my past, would I have been mixed up all in this supernatural drama? Right now I had a million and one questions in my mind and no one could really answer them for me, well there was one person but he was keeping safe distance from me. That would be Julian who knows the origins of my fate, and where was he? Nowhere to be seen.

I stopped the car at falls where Damon and had our first date. I walked over to the rock that we sat on that night. I looked out to the beautiful scenery everything looked peaceful the birds flying around with no care in the world, and there me sitting here with what feels like the weight of the world on my shoulder. I really don't regret coming here, because coming here to Mystic Falls to find Isobel I found a sister. Who is the most loving and caring person I've ever met, that's one thing I'm grateful about, and now she giving everything up to save everyone. My baby sister the hero. I felt tears roll down my cheek I began to wipe them away; I couldn't become an emotional mess right now, because it wasn't going to help this horrible situation that we were all in. Then there was Damon Salvatore the guy who literally knocked me off my feet from the first day with his charm, his wittiness and not forgetting his beauty. I fell for him more and more each day as I got to know him, he wasn't the ass hole to everyone made out to be. No the guy I got to know was loving and caring, I can honestly say that his love of my life. I can't imagine being with anyone else but him, even with his faults, and flaws I loved him.

Then there was me, I'm this abomination that was born from a human mom and an Original as a father. That's pretty messed up isn't it? I never asked for any this, I know I don't want this. What was I meant to do about it? Everything Elijah had told me had sunk in; something meant to happen to me on my 21st birthday, so I know that I less than 13 months to find out what that is. Will things really change? Will Damon accept the new me? The tears began to flow from my eyes, I just can't do this anymore, I could sit around crying feeling sorry for myself. I had to talk to Klaus, and the only person who would know where he is going to be was Katherine.

I got in the car and began to drive back into town it didn't take long to get there I parked up outside Ric apartment. I was hoping she still here, actually I hope she still alive. I got out and walked into the building I went up the two flights of stairs and stood in front of the door, I knew Katherine couldn't open it. So I took the bobby pin that was in my hair and began to fiddle with the lock after a few attempt the door was unlocked. I opened the door Katherine stood there a little surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here Siena? It's not safe, Klaus will come back any minute." That's what I was hoping for, there had to be an negation done, there was no way I would allow my sister to die tonight or any night, so it was time for me and Klaus to lay the cards on the table.

"That's who I've come to see." I walked further into the apartment, while Katherine stood in the same spot looking speechless, that wasn't a look that I had seen from Katherine often.

"No, no, no Siena you need to leave. Klaus can't have you. His already taking Elena to complete him being hybrid so he will go up in the food chain. He can't have you too that would make him unstoppable!" I didn't care about the ranking of who going to be top of the food chain all I cared about was my sister not dying, I was prepared to do whatever it took for that not to happen. I walked couch took a sit, I looked up to see that she was still glared at me. "Siena, you doing this. What do you think you're going to achieve, he will still kill Elena." I looked at her and I actually saw concern in her eyes as she spoke. "You think giving yourself up going to stop him?" She began to laugh, which was the Katherine I knew, that concerned version was freaking me out. "Naïve Siena, you really don't know what Klaus is about, his ruthless, and he will always get what he wants." She spoke as she walked over to me. Maybe she was wrong maybe I could convince him not to go ahead with all this, I wouldn't know until I tried.

"Katherine, I didn't come here to get a lecture from you of all people. I came here to—" Katherine cut me off before I could even finish my sentence.

"Listen to me…" She crouched in front of me. "You can't do this. Have you thought about handing yourself over to Klaus will do to Damon? You love him don't you? Why would you let the person you love go through that kind of lost?" This all felt weird hearing all this from her, this Katherine who was trying to talk me out of this, she never cared about anyone apart from herself.

"Why do you care about Damon? You let him pine over you for 146 years, making him think you were stuck in the tomb. Now you're concerned about his feeling." I wanted to get up from the couch and walk out as I didn't want to listen to her crap. If Katherine trying to talk me out of this it's because it will be in her best interest and no one else.

"Fine. You want to know why? It' because even after everything I did to him, he found a way to love again! You have brought out the Damon Salvatore from 1864, the sweet charming man who I did fall for. The thing about love Siena you can't help where your heart lies, and my heart was always for Stefan." I rolled my eyes to Katherine trying to go down memory lane with me. "Siena you don't know what you're truly capable of, and you're planning to hand yourself over to Klaus? I can help you, I know a witch who can help you, and protect you from all this." The way she pleaded reminded me of Elena it's was freaky. If she knew of a witch who could do this why didn't she say anything before Klaus busted into town.

"Katherine why would you help me to find out what the hell I'm?" She sat next to me, oh god she cosying up to me now, things must be bad.

"Because like me you never chose this life, you just fell into it. You can call this a moment weakness, but I want to help." She got up and went over to a draw she pulled out a pad and pen and began to write something down. "Here." She passes the piece of paper it had a New York address. "Her name is Tia Dalma, she will be able to help you." In this moment I didn't know what to think because right now she really looked genuine, but this was Katherine if I learnt anything that's I can't trust her. "I know what you're thinking Siena, but I have no hidden agenda, I want to help. Your father Julian and I were good friends, and he had saved my life from Klaus a few occasions, and I've never had the chance to repay him. So I'm going to helps his daughter from making a huge mistake." I stood up, I know I shouldn't be fooled by her, but I genuinely believed that she wanted to help me.

"Thank you" She gave me a smile before I headed to the door, I had to go back home and face Elena and not forgetting Damon too. I need to apologies for my childish behaviour I shouldn't walked away like I did.

"Siena..." I looked back round "You know you're very much like father." I gave her half smile that was the first time ever I actually heard her be so genuine, and I think it's going to be the last. "If somehow I get out of here, let me know what you find out." I walked thinking what the hell had just happened. Katherine was helping me? Was I surprised that she was Julian associates not really it seems that everyone seems to know him, but not his flesh and blood. I wonder if one day he will make his appearance, well I think when he does it might be too late for father and daughter bonding.

I left my car there and I walked to the grill it wasn't that far I got there under a minute, I walked in and it was pretty much empty. I walked over to the bar and ordered my drink I had been sitting there for a while and I was on my third drink. I looked at my phone to see the time and I notice the missed calls from Damon, and also I had a message. I opened it and it was from Damon he sent it a few hours ago.

Damon:_Princess I know you need time alone to get your head round this all I respect that. I know we have been screaming and shouting at each other but we both know we are doing it because we love each other. Please contact me let me know you're ok. xxx_

I needed to see him, I had to let him know I was okay that I hadn't handed myself over to Klaus, which is probably what has been going through his mind. I left some money on the bar, my phone began to ring I looked at the caller I.D it was Damon I answer.

"Siena, you can't believe a word Katherine told you." I needed to calm down, he wasn't there, he didn't know what she actually told me, and for once Katherine wasn't doing it to gain anything from stopping me. She was actually concerned about Damon, and how it was going to affect him if I handed myself over.

"Damon I don't want to argue with you, look I need to go I need to talk to Elena." I hung up, because I can't be arguing with him right now I needed to see Elena. I walked fast back to my car that was still parked near Ric place, I took my keys out and began to unlock my car; someone caught my eye. No freaking way…what the hell is he doing here? I saw Nic coming out of a black 4X4 I stood there froze for a few seconds. He saw me and his expression was stunned for a moment as he watched me, he began to walk over to me. I opened my car door to try and get the hell out here before he attempt to talk to me.

"Siena Love…." He spoke with worry, why the hell was Nic worried to see me? What the hell was he doing here? All the places in the world he could go to his here in Mystic Falls.

"What the hell are you doing here Nic?" He came closer now, and I took a step back. I didn't want to be near him not after the way things were left between us.

"Siena let me explain…." I cut him off; I didn't want to hear his bullshit reason.

"Actually I don't care why you're here." I got in the car and slammed the door and started up the car I took a final look at him, and he looked really pissed. I didn't care if I pissed, Nic was my past, and I'm driving home to my future.

**Stefan P.O.V**

Elena finally opened up while we stopped at the top, she admitted that this wasn't what she wanted that in fact she never wants to become a vampire. She wanted to live a normal human life, have kids, grow old, did I like what I was hearing? Not really because I knew I couldn't give her all those things that she wanted, but I would let her have all those things if I could. Even if it meant that I had to let her go. I held her in my arms as she broke down, all I kept thinking was she will resent Damon for doing this to her, once she would turn it would only be amplified I just hope that his ready to face his actions. The worst part of it all for him isn't only how Elena going to be towards him, but Siena, how would she react to what Damon did. The sun was going down and I knew I time was up that we had to return back as Klaus would be coming to collect Elena. We arrived back to the boarding house. I parked my car; I got out and opened the door for Elena, she gets out of the car.

"Thanks for today." As soon as she spoke I felt the presence of someone behind me, I put myself in front of Elena as we both turn our heads. There stood a man standing with short dark blond hair, pale in complexion dressed in dark clothing. I know from the way he was smirking that it was Klaus, I thought we had more time.

"You got me all nervous I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready, my dear?" He spoke as he stared intently at Elena, I wasn't ready to let her go, we needed more time, time for me to stop her becoming the one thing she didn't want to be.

"I'm ready." Elena walks nervously towards him, and I stop her I couldn't let this happen, I can't let her walk into her own death. I had remained strong through all this, I tried not to be selfish, but now it was all happening I couldn't let her go.

"No." Elena was the love of my existence, no I'm not ready to let her go. I wasn't going to allow Klaus to take away from me my purpose of trying to get through another day.

"I wouldn't, no reason for you to die, too." Klaus and I glared at one another, while Elena turned around and looks at me, but I couldn't stop looking at Klaus. I wanted to kill him, if I knew how to do that I wouldn't do it without hesitation.

"No. Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt." She kisses me. "I love you." I felt like my heart was literally being ripped out.

"I love you." We kiss again, I tried to hold back my tears, but it was proven difficult, I know she was going to come back to me, but she wouldn't be the same person vampirism changes people.

"Close your eyes. Close your eyes." I closed my eyes she lets go of my hand, and when I opened my eyes, she's gone. My Elena was gone and I couldn't do anything about, it that was the last time I'll see my human Elena. I walked to the house and opened the front door and in front of me was Siena.

"There you are. I got here, and the house was empty. Where is everyone? I need to speak to Elena where is she?" She had this huge smile on her face, how was I going to tell her Elena gone with Klaus and when she dies she come back as a vampire. I watched as Siena smile dropped, she notice the tears rolling down my face. "No, Stefan. No please tell me she not gone." She began to run for the door and I got hold of her and hugged her tightly. "No...No…she can't die" Siena busted into tears in the realization that her sister was gone. Elena had gone and the girl we all tried to protect was going to die tonight.

**Damon P.O.V**

Once Katherine spilled about Caroline and Tyler being held in the tomb that she should have been locked in, I made my way there. After speaking to Siena I thought it wouldn't good idea me going home to speak to her, if she didn't know about what I did to Elena she would find out as soon as she got there. I didn't want to go back and see her looking at me with disappointment on her face, I've let her down too many times already. I've screwed up more times today than I've have in the last 146 years, and now I'm on my way to fix it. I just hope they both will forgive me for my reckless action. I arrived at the old ruins Fells Church, I got out of the car and began to walk to the tomb I see a guy standing at the steps of them tomb. Great why did I think that this was going to be easy, then again I never let anything stop me before. So while fighting Klaus douche witch, Matt turned up to play hero, he shot him, then threaten to kill me because of what I was. I spoke to him to try and calm him down, which wasn't working so I knocked him out before he did anything stupid.

When I went down into the tomb, both Caroline and Tyler were tied up, I had only come here for her, but for some stupid reason she insisted that I freed him. I knew that would be a stupid mistake as tonight a full moon, and Tyler would be deadly to us, then I thought about what Siena would do if she was here. She would protested until I freed him, looks like I have the hero hair do on today, the more good deed more likely the sister will be more forgive. I knew we had to all get out of here quick for Caroline to lock up the mutt before his cause any damage. It was dark when we got out from the tomb all three of us stood there as Matt was waking up now that was another problem I didn't need to deal with.

"Hey, Matt!" She held his head in lap then looked at me. "Hey. Did you hit him?!" She was asking me this right now because I was in no mood to be judge after I just saved her ass.

"Did you already forget about the part with the gun and the wooden bullets?" Matt came here prepared a little too prepared, I got broke out of my thought by Tyler growling as holding his chest looking at the moon.

"Tyler? Tyler?" Caroline was in a panic, I looked at the both of them, and I knew what was happening right now, he was on the verge of turning.

"It's starting." This day keeps getting better, is this what happens when you are trying to do something good? That all the odds start staking up against you?

"Grab boy wonder and let's go." Caroline helped up Matt and supported his weight on to her, I didn't need anything slowing us down right now. No with the vampire killing machine that can take a bite out of us in any moment.

"Come on." Matt looked at her confused for a moment then began to walk, we left going through the woods.

We were still all walking through the woods they were all taking the freaking time, I need to get back the boarding house to see Siena I needed to know she was ok. I kept looking back and glaring at Caroline she glared back at me. I notice Tyler was not okay he was turning hell of a lot quicker than I through he would.

"What's happening? Is he ok?" Matt asked looking at Tyler crouched down on the floor in pain; we really couldn't waste time right now.

"He better not wolf out on us." My phone began ring I saw the caller ID and it was Stefan I answered it. "Bad timing brother." I didn't need Stefan moaning on top of what I'm dealing with here.

"What the hell are you?" Well I'm trying to stop this stupid sacrifice, but it like something or someone keeps throwing me curb balls to see if I can survive through this.

"Saving the day, I figured you'd understand just tells Elena to stay put." Of course like always I would hide my true emotions with sarcasm, I didn't want anyone knowing my true feelings at times, well Siena an expectation of course.

"She's already gone, Damon." Elena couldn't be gone I have Klaus's vampire and werewolf with me it can't happen without them.

"What?" I shouted down the phone, why he would take her when he didn't have the werewolf or vampire.

"Klaus came. He took her… Damon, Siena here and she taking all this pretty bad." As he spoke I could hear Siena crying, she sounded heartbroken which made me even more determined to fix all of this, Klaus couldn't go ahead with the ritual without these two so at least I've stalled it.

"I'll take care of it." I hung up, Tyler falls on the floor his transformation is getting worse; he needed to get down to the Lockwood cellar, like now.

"Tyler!" Matt shouts, oh I didn't need the human getting hurt right now.

"I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here." He yelled in pain, I didn't want to stick around I know what one of those bites do to vampires.

"Tyler, it'll be ok." Caroline went over to comfort him, she was really blonde. Didn't she recall that just one bite it will be bye, bye Caroline.

"Go!" He growled us all again but stupid Caroline helps him from the floor, she really wanted to get herself killed.

"You've got time. We're almost there, just..." She reassured him, he looked up at her.

"It's happening faster." He really sounded in a lot of pain, I'm so glad that I don't have to go through all that, being a werewolf really sucked.

"Tyler, it's ok." Tyler's eyes glowed yellow as he rushes over towards Caroline, but I intercepts him, somehow Tyler got above me. I pushed him off me but somehow Tyler bites me in the processs, I got up holding my arm. "Damon..." Caroline spoke with concern.

"I'm fine." It wasn't a full on bite, more like a nip I doubt it's actually going to do anything, right now I didn't want to continue to be Tyler chew toy. "Get to the Lockwood cellar if it held him in, it'll keep him out if it doesn't... Use these." I gave them the wooden bullets for the gun Matt had. "It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go. Go!" We all left, I need to go and pay a little visit to my good friend Klaus and get him to stop this ritual. I arrived at Ric place in hopes that Klaus would be hanging here, before I opened the door I took another look at the bite, it didn't look too bad, all I know it could have been a lot worse. I opened the door to see Klaus talking to Katherine, and he didn't look please as I stepped into the apartment.

"I wasn't aware you'd been invited in." I wasn't here to make small talk this was about stopping all this from happening tonight, I had to buy sometime.

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual." Klaus looked at me unamused, well it's not like he had much of choice he might have Elena, but no werewolf and vampire to get things started.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus spoke smugly, well it was time for me to wipe that smug look off his face.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf, and vampire, and killed your witch." Klaus gets up from his seat looked real pissed, well I did ask him nicely earlier this is the consequences of not agreeing.

"Excuse me?" He spoke as he got in my face, with a look of murder in his eyes.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care It was all me." I know admitting to all this was stupid, but I could feel that werewolf venom running though my system, I was going to die. I would rather die like this than letting Siena see me become the one thing I've never want to see.

"Katarina, give us a moment." She looks at him nodding, she left the room and it was just me and him.

_"I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with dimidium sanguine, aren't her and my doppelganger siblings?" He spoke as he walked over to the counter to pour himself a drink, I wonder who updated him with all that, my guess is the bitch in the other room. "I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who."_ Klaus drained his glass placing it down in the counter before turning the open laptop in my direction. _"The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?"_ I took a couple of steps toward the counter to see that the video link was of Jules, she was in some kind of cell.

_"Jules."_ How stupid was I to think that this wouldn't happen, of course Klaus would have had a backup just for moments like this.

_"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch."_ This couldn't be happening, after everything I've done to stop this, I even got myself bit to try and do the right thing.

_"Back-up vampire_" I fired back at him.

"_I've got that covered, too."_ One moment Klaus was in front of me the next I felt a pain in my neck before blacking out. I coming around my head was hurting, I notice I was on the floor in Ric apartment with Katherine feeding me blood from a blood bag.

"Hey. Damon. Hey. Damon!" She kept calling my name, but I was trying to regain focus, everything was a blur to me.

"Ahh. What the hell happened?" I asked her holding my head, I felt like it had been pounded against a wall repeatedly.

"He's gone He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry…. I had to…. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it." I had no idea what she was talking about, but for her to panic this way it was something serious.

"Ahh. Do what?" I spoke as got up and looked at her, what had Katherine behaving like this?

"Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out he needed another vampire." Who in the hell did she call?

"Who did you call?" I grabbed her arm. "Who did you call, Katherine?" For the first time ever I saw sorrow in Katherine eyes, what the hell had she done?

**Elena P.O.V**

I had finally met Klaus, he didn't mess around, as soon as we got back from the hike he was there waiting. He wasn't what I expected, and I knew if I didn't leave with him it would lead to Stefan death. The look on Stefan face when the realization that there was no stopping this broke my heart, he didn't want to let go of me, but I assured him I would be fine. As I walked away I knew that image of him will haunt me for very long time. Klaus of course was happy that I came with him willingly, he had left me with one of his witches. She was pretty young round about my age, I think she was Luka sister. We were both walking through the dark in the woods, I was terrified about what was going to happen, she didn't speak and I couldn't see where we were heading.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she walked in front of me hardly speaking a word to me the whole time, I had a right to know what was going on.

"This way." She spoke without looking back at me; this had to be her Luka sister.

"You're Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you he and your father were looking for you." Maybe if she knew her family were looking for her then she might show her that they never gave up on her.

"Well, they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost." She chose to do this? Klaus didn't have to force her? As I was trying to absorb all this in, I didn't look where I was going and tripped on a rock.

"God, I can't see anything." She did something, some kind of spell because the path began light up with flames. I could see someone on the ground, then I notice who it was I rushed over to her.

"Jenna? Jenna, Jenna! Jenna? Hey, hey, Jenna! Jenna!" She was out cold, she felt cold to the touch, I couldn't find a pulse. "Oh, my God. No. Jenna! No!" I looked over at the witch. "He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked." How could he do this? I didn't run I came willingly and he still killed someone I love. Suddenly Jenna wakes up in my arms, looking confused and distorted.

"She's not dead. She's in transition." No, please tell me this can't be happening….

**Damon P.O.V**

I sat here listening to Katherine fill me in on what happened that Klaus used her to lure out Jenna from the house. He fed her his blood and killed her, he was going to be using her for the vampire part of the ritual. All I kept thinking was that too many people are getting hurt here. I was right here so why didn't he just use me? This keeps getting worse by the moment, Jenna didn't deserved to be dragged into all this, and this will destroy Elena and not forgetting Ric. I thought I was doing something right but once again I messed up and allowed good people to be hurt in the process.

"Should have used me. Why didn't he use me?" Katherine looked at me a little worried, which was very unlike her.

"He couldn't Damon, he said you were as good as dead." What the hell did he have planned for me? Had he prepared something extra special for me for deceiving him?

"What does that even mean?" For the first time in 146 years Katherine looked like she was genuinely worried about me, which actually freaking me out slightly.

"What does that mean?" She looks at Tyler's bite on my forearm, will it was more of a nip than a bite. "What is this, Damon?" Now I understood what Klaus meant by good as dead, in next 24 hours I would terrorize the street turn rabbited before someone has to take me down.

"It's a werewolf bite."


	24. Sorrow & Mourning

**Damon P.O.V**

I've been sitting here the last 10 minutes get lectured from the one and only Miss Katherine Pierce on how stupid I was to tell Klaus I was the one who let go Caroline and Tyler. I mean she was full blown going crazy at me, I didn't know she actually _cared so much_ which was very unlike Katherine. Well that was until she told me about her conversation today with Siena. Siena actually came here to hand herself over to save Elena life, Katherine convinced her not to which in fact shocked me. I thought she would of used Siena willing to hand herself over as a way to bargain her life from Klaus, but she didn't this wasn't a side to Katherine I was used to seeing. She made Siena see sense? Katherine blew my mind with everything she was telling me. She was right I'm freaking stupid that every mistake I made has brought me to this point. Katherine was staring at my werewolf bite, looking a little concerned.

"So that's what a werewolf bite looks like." She said examine it, please god don't let her start again I feel guilty enough doing this to Siena.

"Yep." She looked up at me with sympathy in her eyes, I knew I had totally messed up already, I really didn't need Katherine tell me once again.

"It's not that bad." I knew she was trying to make me feel better, but I've seen from first-hand what a werewolf bite does to a vampire.

"Will be." I got up, I needed to get home and see to Siena, as she was in a state with Elena being taken. Now I had to let deal with the fact that I had been bitten by a werewolf and she would lose me too.

"So that's it? You're just... Going to die?" I looked at her, seriously what did she want me to do?

"Well, that depends you know anything about a cure?" She doesn't answer. "Me, either." I puts my jacket on, I had to face facts that my time was up, and it had been one crazy ride, to have it end with finding the love of my life and having to leave her behind was going to be hard.

"145 years and no last good-bye?" I'm so not in the mood for this right now, I had to go home and face my girlfriend.

"You don't get a good-bye." She intercepts me, I didn't want to say any kind of good bye to her not after what she put me through for 146 years.

"No. Don't leave mad." Why didn't she want us to be on bad terms? Katherine never cared about why she going to break that habit, there was bad blood between us nothing can never repair that.

"Us ending on up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list. Even if you did talk Siena out of handing herself over, something tells me you didn't do it out of the kindness of your heart." Katherine actually seemed hurt by that comment, but all I was stating was facts, she had only ever looked out for one person and that was herself.

"Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out, there was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice." She had the choice but chose to think about herself like always, the whole reason why I gave her the vervain was to allow her to have a goddamn choice.

"That's why I gave you the vervain, so you had a choice." I don't know why I even did it, she will never change she will always put herself first no matter what.

"It was her or me. I chose her." There was no saving Katherine and I'm not going to waste my time with her anymore.

"I helped you, you owed me now when Klaus dies, and you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins how'd that happen?" I felt like I want to explode at her why did Katherine always have away with everything.

"I didn't let love get in the way." Katherine is a very lonely person and she will always be, it makes me grateful that I didn't allow what she did to me change my view on love. I had find my perfect match, literally the other half of me, I would never change a thing about it.

"Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine." I was stupid enough to think earlier she had a tiny bit of remorse but clearly she didn't. All of this was a game to her, and as long as she was the one who survived it all, the casualties didn't matter.

"What are you going to do?" I stopped to turn to her to see that same look of concern. There was only one thing I could do to stop this mess that had happened, is offer myself in replacement of Jenna.

"I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus." I'm going to die anyway and I don't want Siena seeing me going that way. Not after what the both of us saw with Rose I couldn't do that to her, this is the better option. Siena will be hurting for a while, but at least Jenna who innocent in all this lives.

"He won't take you he saw your bite; he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it" If what Katherine said is true, then I need to find another way there was no way Jenna was going die.

**Elena P.O.V**

I done everything Klaus asked I didn't run away. I didn't betray him at all, but he turns Jenna into a vampire. She was innocent in all this she had nothing to do with all this. This is my fault. Everything is because of what I'm, I've ruined so many lives because of it. Jenna who going to be sacrifice, Jeremy who's going to lose her, and it's because of me. I never meant to hurt them, I know it's time that I learn to treat people I love, like I want to be loved. Right now this is lesson learnt, I hate that I let the ones I love down, and I feel so bad about it. I guess karma come back around because I'm the one hurting now. So here I am sitting while realizing these tears falling from my eyes, I got change if I want to keep hold of the ones I still have in my life. I looked over to Jenna who looked so frighten, all I wanted to go over there and hug her and never let her go. That was something I couldn't do because any moment I'll be sitting here watching her die for Klaus to break this curse. These will be my final moments with her, and what made it harder is that I'll be coming back but not the way I wanted to be coming back.

"Oh, my head what's wrong with me?" What could I say to her? I didn't know to even start explaining what's happening to her, I'll just have to support her as best as I can.

"Do you remember what happened?" She looked over at me really confused. All I can think is what I would love to do with Klaus, like stake him and chop him up violently into pieces.

"You called me you were so scared. Oh, ah; I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me… A vampire." That vampire could only be one person, the asshole who has ruined my life Klaus, his taking everything away from me, and the worst wasn't over with as he will be coming for Siena.

"Klaus... It was Klaus." I still couldn't believe that he turned Jenna all so he could use her as the vampire in the ritual, how mentally twisted was this guy?

"He made me drink his blood and I don't... I don't remember anything after that." She looks around her. "Where are we? What happened?" I knew she was panicking now, I needed to keep her as calm as possible, with her being in transition everything was heighten.

"We're at the quarry he brought us here." I kept thinking to myself that this was a horrible nightmare that any moment I would wake up and be in my own bed.

"Why don't I remember anything?" I took in a breath, I needed to explain everything to her that I had told her in the morning after she nearly killed Ric thinking he was Klaus.

"Jenna, do you remember...When I told you how someone becomes a vampire?" She nodded.

"Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's... Oh, god. He killed me." She began to panic now; this is what I feared her acting this way.

"Jenna, listen to me, Listen to me; everything's going to be ok I'm going to get you out of here." I had no idea how I was planning on doing that, but I had to reassure her, it was the only thing I could do right now.

"I'm a vampire?" Jenna looked at me with widen eyes, as Greta came walking back now.

"And I bet you're hungry." I saw a rock on the floor I tried to rush over to get it but, Greta throws me across the ground with her powers. I landed in the dirt, then a circle of fire around appeared around me. I couldn't get out of the circle no matter how much I tired. "Don't bother trying to get through I spelled the circle you're trapped. No matter what you do." She stood there smirking.

"Greta... Please, just- just let her go." I pleaded to her, maybe she might see some sense that in all of this Jenna was an innocent party who had been brought into all this.

"Klaus chose her." She cuts her wrist with the rocks, and gets closer to Jenna. "Drink it" She spoke as she place her wrist to Jenna mouth, I couldn't let her do this, once she had that blood there was no turning back.

"Jenna, don't!" Jenna kept looking at the blood dripping down Greta arm, it was like she was mesmerized by it.

"I can't." The urge was kicking in now she had seen the blood, Jenna was strong she could control her urge I know she could.

"Let her go. Hey!" It was too late as Jenna drank the blood from Greta's wrist "No!"

"That's enough" Greta gets up look pleased with herself, I don't know what she got out of this, but when I do come back as a vampire I'll be hunting her down.

"Jenna. It's going to be ok" She looked at me with drips of blood down her chin as Greta creates a circle of fire around her, that made her look even more scared. "Look at me. Hey, look at me" Jenna turns her head her face has changed she had completed her transition. "It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok" I knew it wasn't going to be okay, I knew we were both going to face the devil before death came to us.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I had finally calmed Siena down, she had been taking all of this really badly, I hadn't told her yet that Damon had fed Elena blood. If she knew what Damon did to her sister and knowing it's something Elena never wanted, she will hate him forever. As much as I hate my brother for doing that I couldn't let him lose the girl who turned him around. I wanted to make sure she was a little more stable before I told her about that, because I really I didn't know how she will react. Siena kept asking where Damon was, I hated to lie to her but if I told her that he was out there putting his life endanger cause of his stupid actions she would go after him. So I told her he will met us at the abandon house, where Bonnie was, she wanted to call him, but I advised her not to. I was surprised she actually listen to me, then again Siena didn't seem very with it right now, I mean it's killing me that Elena going to die, I can't imagine what's going through Siena mind. She going to lose her sister tonight, and she knows deep down after all this is done Klaus will be coming for her.

We arrived at the house and we both walked in, Siena hadn't said much stood near one of the windows looking out into the night sky. I wanted to comfort her to tell her everything was going to be okay, but I knew I wasn't the right person to be doing that. The only person that will make Siena feel an ounce of comfort would be my brother. I went over to see Jeremy and Bonnie who were reading through the grimoire's, trying to find another solution to save Elena so she didn't have to become a vampire. We had to be optimistic about this, there had to be a way for not allowing the worst thing ever to happen to her.

"This is useless. All these grimoire's there has to be something in here to keep Elena from becoming a vampire." Jeremy spoke with frustration, I instantly looked over at Siena who seemed in a world of her own still staring out of the window, she didn't even react about the mention of Elena becoming a vampire. I think she's in shock that none of this is properly sinking in, I'm sure when Damon gets here he know what to do with her.

"And we'll keep looking. Until the last minute." Bonnie wasn't going to back down, she wasn't going to allow another of her friends to turn into a vampire. I think she secretly knew that wasn't the life that Elena wanted either.

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets first the werewolf is killed, then the vampire finally the doppelgänger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid" Elijah spoke as he entered into the room. When he said those words 'Elena dies' I felt a sharp pain in my heart, it's knowing that she won't come back the same hurt the most.

"So when do we attack?" Ric asked, I glanced over at Elijah he looked quite confident about all of this, which put my mind at ease because right now it was all over the place.

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side he'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in." This was the one thing Elena didn't want, for Bonnie to go head to head with Klaus, but with the way things have worked out we didn't have much of an option.

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Elijah gave me a stern look, he obviously didn't like the fact I was questioning him, but I didn't care if I hurt his goddamn feelings. Klaus is already killing Elena, I didn't need him to do the same to Bonnie.

"If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself." He seem confident about going ahead with this, so I can't doubt him. I heard my phone began to ring, I looked at the screen it was Damon.

"Damon." As soon as I mentioned his name, Siena look over at me there was fear in her eyes, he needed to get here quick, because I really don't like the state that Siena was in.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say." As soon as he said that I knew I had to walk away, I didn't want anyone hearing especially Elijah.

"Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?" That's all I wanted to know, Damon said he was going to stop it, so whatever I'm apparently not going to like isn't important in my eyes.

"It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got... Complicated." Damon was clearly pissed off, what I was more concerned about was how could this have gotten complicated.

"We're sticking with the original plan we're with Bonnie right now." I needed Damon to still have hope, that this was all far from over, I didn't need him giving up.

"He's got Jenna, Stefan." Damon voice was filled with guilt, I couldn't wrap around my mind how did Klaus end up having Jenna? "He got Katherine to lure her out of the house." I looked at Ric, how was I meant to tell him that Klaus had taken Jenna. "He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual" Damon told me, this can't be happening not Jenna how is Ric going to take it? I needed to find a way to save Jenna from this cruel fate, she didn't deserve to die, she had nothing to do with any of this.

**Damon P.O.V**

I had to tell Stefan about Jenna being used as the vampire as part of the sacrifice, he was just stunned by it all as I was. The reason behind telling him was that I knew that Stefan would be able to break the news to Ric a lot better than I could, because in the end it was my fault that she got taken and turned. If I didn't save Caroline and Tyler this wouldn't be happening, then again why did they deserve to die for this ritual? I read once _show me a hero, and I'll write you a tragedy, _being a hero isn't like what you read in books, or what you see at the movies, no trying to do right thing by the ones you care for deeply always bite you in the ass. It's like the concept of good and evil, that good would always win, well tonight that not what's happening, and Klaus had been a step in front of us the whole time. So I knew it was only a matter of time that he come for Siena, and he will come at us with everything to get her, just knowing that I won't be there to fight for her tore me up.

I need to get myself together before heading to the abandon witch house, I knew that Siena was there and if she saw me in this way she would know something up. I don't want her knowing about the mishap with Tyler taking a chunk out me, she terrified enough and I don't want to add more to that. I went back home to clean myself up, while I was in the bathroom I looked at the bite and I could see it was slowly getting worse, Rose it took just over 24 hours for her to really lose it. I knew that by this time tomorrow I wouldn't be the same guy, so if tonight was my last night of being me. I'm going to do everything in my power to stop from anyone from dying. I heard the doorbell and began to make my way down, whoever it was just kept on ringing away, impatient asshole.

"Heard ya!" I felt dizzy as I walked toward the door, but I managed to open it. To make my night any worse the idiot knocking away was John, what the hell did he want? "Great I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat." I could quite easily kill him right now to tick that off my bucket list, but I know that Siena and Elena would hate me for it.

"Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days I need to see her." He spoke as he walked in the house, I don't recall saying he could actually walk in.

"Well, you're a day late and a daughter short, John." He turned around with horror filled on his face, you know I've known John for a while now, and this is actually the first time I've seen that look from him. Well his a little too late to be caring about his estranged daughter.

"What are you talking about?" So it look like daddy needs an update, as Elena hadn't been filling him in, I wonder why that happened… Oh yeah she hates him.

"Klaus has her, sacrifice goes down tonight." I really wasn't feeling great right now with the effects of the venom, and I didn't want to deal with John right now.

"How could you let that happen? You were supposed to keep her safe. Wasn't that the sum total of your plan; to keep her safe?" I trying to keep myself from ripping his head off, he was acting like any father would of, so maybe now was the right time to tell him his baby girl won't be so dead.

"She is safe. I fed her my blood." I couldn't help but smile as I wanted to piss him off, the look on his face just confirmed I did just that.

"You what?!" His face turn bright red out of anger, I wonder how John will take to vampires now his daughter was going to be joining the team.

"When Klaus kills Elena in the sacrifice, she will come back to life. Granted, as the thing you hate most in the world, but no one really cares what you think." He glared at me before he tries to punch me, but I pushed him against the wall.

"You do not want to mess with me right now." I warned him, not with the way my emotions are at the moment, and unpredictable I could be with this venom cursing through my veins.

"You ruined her life. You know that, right?" He didn't need to tell me that I knew that already.

"I know, John. I took her choice, destroyed her future. Trust me, I get it. It actually gets worse" I let go of him he looked at me angrily, I don't know how his going to take to the news of Jenna being used for the ritual, but I guess I'm about to find out.

**Siena P.O.V**

I was trying to take everything in that I've learnt since coming home, the fact that Elena was taken by Klaus felt like a knife to the gut. Every fear came flooding to the surface that Elena was going to die, and there was not a thing I could do about it. Stefan tried to comfort me by trying to say the right things but they were words. I just felt numb, while a thousand thoughts went through my mind, mostly of why did I listen to Katherine and not offer Klaus a deal. Stefan had brought me to abandon house meeting up everyone for this attack on Klaus. I didn't speak to any of them, I just stood at one side of the room gathering my thoughts, I felt strange, like this grief was changing something inside me. It was strange but I kept pushing it in the back of my mind, whatever my body was going through right now wasn't of any importance, what mattered was that I had to accept the fact I was going to be taken away from all this, if I wanted to or not.

I overheard them trying to find a spell from Elena turning into a vampire, which didn't surprise me until I heard Jeremy whisper to Bonnie he wanted to stake Damon for doing this to her. Even more guilt filled me, as I told Damon to protect Elena no matter what, and he did that. I kept looking out of the window hoping there would be some kind of sign telling me where Elena was. I know it's crazy but all I could hope for was miracle right now, as these guy in here were acting like headless chicken trying to find a solution that was unheard of. I glance around the room to see Jeremy and Bonnie are still looking through the grimoire's, I really didn't think they find anything in time. As much as I wanted them to it just seemed like fate was against us. They found some spell that Emily Bennett wrote about when she was helping Johnathan Gilbert, some kind of a resuscitative spell. Of course she didn't explain what the spell did, so that was another dead end, but Jeremy wasn't giving up he wanted to search through his crazy ancestor journals.

"Someone's here." I finally spoke for the first time since being here, I think they actually forgot I was here. I looked up to see Ric walking into the room, the look on his face I knew that there was something wrong.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jeremy was pleased to see him, but he obviously didn't notice the look on Ric face right now, he didn't come here with good news.

"Elijah and Stefan are outside." He looks over at Bonnie and me. "You mind if I have a second with Jeremy?" What could I really say to that, it was obviously something that was related to Jeremy?

"Sure, yeah. Of course." Bonnie walked out of the room while I stood in the same spot looking at the both of them, if it was something to do with Elena, Ric wouldn't keep that from me.

"Okay" I began to walk towards the door, I just felt useless being here, it was like everyone had a purpose and all I was doing is getting in every ones way.

"Siena…." Jeremy called out I turned around. "She will be ok." I liked Jeremy optimism and I wish I felt the same, so I just gave him a small smile and walked out of the room. I walked outside to see what they are talking about, there clearly something going on right now.

"Why did he take Jenna?" Bonnie questioned. Jenna? Why would he take Jenna? Elena went willingly why would Klaus take Jenna?

"A punishment for meddling." Elijah added, I felt like I had missed the vital part of this conversation and it's finally time I'm brought up to speed.

"Hold on. What am I missing here? " They all looked round and seem surprised by my presence, did they think I was just going to stay mute all night. I know I've been hit by all this pretty hard but there no need to be keeping secrets, I had a right to know what was going on like the rest of them.

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline for the ritual, but Damon rescued them." As Stefan spoke I felt a little strange, I felt a sharp pain in my head, I couldn't hold in my screams, as the pain was excruciating, I felt my legs about to give away. "Siena what wrong?" The pain was unbearable it felt like my brain was on fire, then the pain stopped.

**Vision….**

_I was in some kind of clearing, from afar I could see glow, as I went closer I saw three circles of fire with three women in each one. When I focused more I saw that one of them was Elena, I looked to the right of her there was Jenna._

_Was this where Klaus had the? I'm having some freak vision? The place looked familiar I was certain I had been there before, I tried to think where it was. As I was trying to think where it could be that immense pain began once again, the burning, it felt like I was literally on fire, my body jerked I tried to hold my screams but I couldn't I let it all out, it felt like my vocal chords where about to break._

_**End Of Vision**_

"Siena….Siena…. Snap out of it Siena." I heard Stefan voice. My eyes snapped opened all I saw was him looking at me with fear in his eyes, I jumped to my feet looking around to see where I was. I was still at the house, what had happened? I felt myself breathing heavily as I was trying to get my surrounding, I looked up to see the three of them looking at me with concern.

"Siena you collapse in pain and kept screaming, are you ok? What happened?" Bonnie spoke as she approached me. If I told them that I had some freaky vision they would think that I'm crazy, I think it's best that I keep this to myself. I've had far too many people try to control me and stopping me from doing the right thing.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, just consecrate on killing Klaus." They all looked at me not convince, I didn't want them focusing on me, they needed to figure out to stop Klaus from killing Jenna and Elena. "I'm fine, honestly." Bonnie and Stefan walked in the house, while Elijah stood in the same spot staring at me, which was really annoying me.

"What!" He looked at me spuriously, before taking a step towards me.

"It's starting isn't it?" I looked at him confused, what the hell did he mean by that?

"I don't know what you're talking about. Would you mind, I want some time alone." He looked at me for a long moment before leaving to walk into the house. I waited until I knew it was safe to go I ran to my car I opened the door quietly, I didn't want any of them vamp in their hearing me. I got in and turned the engine on pray that none of them come out I drove away slowly. I know what happened back there wasn't some kind migraine, it was some kind of vision, if what I saw is actually where Elena and Jenna were, and then I still had a chance in saving them. That place was Steve quarry, then again I could be wrong and I'm jumping the gun here, or I'm losing my mind, but it's better than me staying there feeling like spare part. If I'm right then I'll bargain my life for there's. I just hope I'm that important to Klaus for him to give up Elena and Jenna for him to become a hybrid.

**Stefan P.O.V**

From hearing the news about Jenna and trying to figure out a way to save her, to seeing Siena having some kind of fit right in front of us. She scared the life out of me, I tried to do everything I could to bring her around, but her eyes were rolled back, she was shaking uncontrollably, her screams were so loud she sounded in so much pain as I held her in my arms. She even felt like she was burning up, it was getting to the point that touching her was becoming uncomfortable as her skin felt on fire. I have no idea how Damon going to take to all that, as he never told me she's had an episode like this before, maybe it was the stress of everything that brought it all on. Well it won't be me telling him the news I'm going to leave that to Ric, as I've decided to exchange myself for Jenna. I can't let Jenna die none of this is her fault, I see as I've lived for 162 years already I've lives a life, she deserved to live her own. I looked up to see Elijah coming out of the house and walked over to me, I just hope he kept to his side to all of this.

"Bonnie did the locator spell they're at Steven's quarry." Elijah seemed pretty calm for someone who going to kill own brother.

"I'll head over their first, and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time." I knew I was doing the right thing, I couldn't let Elena and Jeremy lose Jenna and not forgetting Ric too.

"Just as the moon hits its final phase she's to stay hidden until then, he cannot know that she's alive." He looked at me intense. "You're very honourable." He spoke with sincerity in his voice, but I wanted to know if he and I were on the same page.

"Are you? Because this whole plan is, um, it's contingent upon your honour, Elijah." I had to make sure that he wouldn't pull out last minute, because then all this would be for nothing.

"I won't fail you." That didn't convince me, I know what brothers are like and believe me I've wanted to kill Damon hundred times over, but when it came down to it, he was my brother I couldn't do it.

"Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times I've never been able to." He looked annoyed that I was questioning him, but all I was doing was stating facts, saying you'll do something and doing it are two very different things.

"Well, Klaus was not my only brother I had siblings; Parents. I had a family over the centuries. Klaus hunted them down one by one, and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found." I listen to what he said he wanted to kill Klaus out of pure revenge, was that the right motive to do all this.

"You want revenge." Would his revenge lead to our loss? All it would take is for Klaus to talk him around and we lose everything.

"Sometimes there's honour in revenge, Stefan I won't fail you." I had to keep some form of faith in him that he will do the right thing. I nodded and began to walk away. "Stefan—" I looked back at him. "—have you seen Siena since her episode?" I turned around so I was facing him; no I hadn't seen her since then, I had left her with Elijah.

"I left her out here with you. So you were the last to see her." Elijah used his vamp sped and disappeared which threw me as I had no idea what was going on right now, I was about to walk into the house when he appeared in front of me.

"Stefan I think we may have a problem." I looked at him confused because he wasn't making any sense right now. "Earlier when Siena had... I wouldn't know what to call it. She was acting rather strange after, she requested to have time alone which I gave her. I've just seen that her vehicle gone." He looked at me deep in thought. "I was right, it's starting to happen—" What is he on about?

"Elijah I don't know what you're on about, and what do you mean she gone?" He wasn't making any sense right now, his rambling weren't piecing together, and where the hell would Siena had gone to?

"Siena is about to do something incredibly dangerous like exchange her life to save her sisters and Jenna." He stood there tense I was processing what he had told me.

"Elijah, tell them I've gone to find Siena. Please end this tonight" I didn't even know where to start looking for her. She couldn't possibly know where to find Klaus… could she? Siena planning on handing herself over to Klaus to stop the ritual, I couldn't let her do that not after what I heard today. I began to run at full speed I can't let her hand herself over, we don't know what that will mean I need to stop her before she finds him.

**Damon P.O.V**

After my little conversation with John, he was freaking out as he didn't want his _daughter_ to become a vampire, he kept going on and on about. I got to the point that I wasn't even listening. I just kept getting headaches, and feeling hot one moment then cold then next, I hadn't felt anything like this since I was human. Of course I knew what happening to me, I witness it all with my own eyes, I was dying a slow death. The wolf venom is slowly going through my system and spreading its toxic, this disease was killing me. I had to pull myself together, just for tonight just to make sure that bastard Klaus dies, that's the only satisfaction I wanted before I dealt with this problem.

I drove John to abandon witches house, the whole way he frantic about Elena, and I didn't want to hear his fatherly ramblings anymore. When we arrived, John went straight over to Bonnie and Jeremy who were searching through the grimoire, for something to save Elena to not make her turn into a vampire. I hope to god they do find something, because I can't die with even more guilt, because I've got enough already. The biggest guilt I'm going to have is that I'm going to be leave Siena behind, after all this time I found a woman who I love. I can truly say she is the love of my existence, falling in love with her has been the epitome of a fulfilled life. I didn't want that feeling want it to ever end, because of my actions, of me trying to do the right thing. To correcting my mistake for once, and look where got me… a werewolf bite. I looked up to see Ric coming down the stairs, he looked a mess, I can understand, because he loves Jenna, and all of this that happened to her I can sympathise with him.

"Damon we need to talk." He spoke as he headed out of the house, there was something in his tone that got me worried. Had something else happened to screw everything up for us?

"Ric what going on?" I don't know how much more I could take right now, between stopping this goddamn ritual and trying to act normal while this venom slowly killing me.

"Siena missing. Elijah has an idea where she gone—" I felt like my heart stopped for a moment, as I heard that she was missing. "—Damon we think Siena handing herself over to try and stop the ritual." No she wouldn't do that, not after what Katherine told me about she talk her round. "Damon, there something else you need to know—" There was more than her gift wrapping herself for Klaus? "—Siena had some like seizure out here." I was taking everything in, she knows going to Klaus is dangerous, Elijah warned her.

"No one stopped her? Uh she just walked out of here with no one freaking stopping her!" I knew it wasn't Ric fault, but he the one telling me I had to shout at someone.

"Damon I know your angry, but there something else. Stefan is going to ask Klaus for him to be the vampire to be sacrificed." Every single muscle in my body tense, not only had the love of my life ran off on some heroic crusade now my brother to? I'm about to lose the two most important people in my life to Klaus!

"He did what?!" Why the hell was Stefan playing hero, I get that this Jenna situation came out of nowhere, but we shouldn't be thinking about handing ourselves over, we should be stopping all this period!

"He wasn't going to let Jenna die." I had to think positive, I can't keep thinking of the worse here, we had a way to kill that asshole she was right through those doors.

"We have a witch she kills Klaus no one has to die!" I know Bonnie can do this, she wouldn't want any of them to die, I think I was the only one who had faith in her skills.

"Except for Bonnie." In a fit of rage I punched the wall, to let out some of this built up anger, because no matter where we turned there was going to be someone who will end up dead.

"God, damn it!" I felt so much rage inside me, but after hitting the wall I kind of felt dizzy I lost my focus. All of this is happening to fast, I could feel the venom coursing through my veins.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ric asked all concerned; I can't let him know what going on with me, he had enough to deal with his girlfriend being a sacrifice, I didn't want him to know about what was going on with me.

"I'm fine, you know with my girlfriend gone to hand herself over to demonic Klaus, and my brother saving the day. Everything just peachey." Tonight I'm going to lose my true love, my brother, Elena and even Jenna all to one man and his hunger for power.

**Elena P.O.V**

Klaus and Greta are standing at a stone alter talking, from the way Klaus was behaving he seems really pleased with himself that this ritual was going to break the curse that's upon him. Klaus didn't care what lives he ruined, how many people had to die for his selfish needs, no all he care for was becoming a Hybrid. If he is this ruthless about achieve this, then what will he be like when he goes for Siena? She meant to be powerful supernatural creature that will make Klaus even more powerful than he about to become, and knowing that frighten me. What I regret more than anything is that I didn't even get the chance to see her to talk to her, I know right now she must be going out of her mind, just wanted to get the opportunity to tell her everything will be fine. That the next time we would meet I'll be a different person, I won't be the Elena that she met all those months ago, no I'll be a vampire. What worried me is the most was would I be able to control my urges? Will I attack the people I love? I'm sure Stefan and…. I can't even bear to say his name. I don't think I'll ever forgive him for doing this to me, he may of thought it was the right thing to do in his eyes, but this was the worst fate I could ever imagine on myself.

I couldn't do anything, I had to stay suck here in this circle of fire and watch Klaus and his witch start this ritual. I watched as Greta began the spell, she used the moonstone to start it all off, I couldn't stop looking at Klaus who stood there excited while there was three of us here frighten for our lives. The next part had truly disturbed me more than anything, the circle of fire around turning Jules disappeared as Klaus approached her. She was trying to control her change but Greta had done something to her to stop that, Klaus pulled her up to her feet and thanked her before ripping out her heart. He stood there with a huge smile while holding Jules heart, even more so I feared for Jenna, because I knew she was going to be next. I had to sit here and watch the woman who helped me through so much in my life, who tried her hardest to be there for Jeremy and I have the same fate. Klaus walked over to Greta, and hold the heart above the bowl so the blood pours in the bowl.

While they were bust with the spell I told Jenna to run at the moment that the fire around her was down. Of course she was too frighten to do that, but I assured her that now she was a vampire she had capacities that will allow her to do that. I looked up to see Klaus approaching Jenna, he stood on the edge with a smirk on his face looking happy that he was getting everything he wanted after a thousand years. Standing right before me is a man with no heart, no emotion what so ever taking away everything from me.

"Hello, Jenna." He spoke rather smugly, I've always thought that Damon was heartless and didn't care for human life, that he was the worst possible vampire I've ever met but Klaus was in a league of his own.

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" I stood up and went closer to the fire; I need to reason with him somehow, there had to be some way to reason with him.

"Careful." As she spoke to me there was an evil glint in his eyes, Klaus was unpredictable I didn't know what to expect from him.

"Elena, don't." Jenna pleaded while looking at me, I had to give her time to escape, if I could distract him for a few moments it will give Jenna a chance.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family." I looked at Klaus. "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please" The smug look on his face faded away, had something I said to him hit home, did he have some remorse?

"Hey...Klaus, you Son of bitch." Siena yelled as she came out of nowhere, she stood a few feet away from Klaus who still had his back turned. He didn't turn to face her, he stood there not moving an inch with this worrisome look. "Didn't pick for you to be the shy type, aren't you meant to be this big badass." Siena is going to get herself killed if she continued to talk to him like this.

"Siena don't!" When she looked at me there was so many emotions went across her face, in those few seconds from fear it went to anger.

"Original ass hole…I thought we could strike a deal. I know so highly important to you—" I watched as Klaus close his eyes, he didn't seem like the ruthless vampire he was just moments before Siena turned up. Was he actually afraid of Siena? He turned around slowly as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "—Nic?" Siena stood there astonished looking at him while, Klaus looked at her nervously.

"Hello Love." When he spoke to her it was with such affection… Then it hit me she didn't call him Klaus, Siena called him Nic. She told me that her ex-boyfriend was called Nic. Oh my god is Klaus actually Nic? Siena she stood there frozen looking at her ex-boyfriend, who planning on killing her sister and Jenna for some curse placed upon him.

"Yo-your K-K-Klaus" Siena stood there with widen eyes, stunned by the revelation that Klaus was the man that she was once in love with. I glance over at him as he looked taken back by Siena appearance, there was a look in his eyes one that I was very familiar with, it was a longing look, the one when you know you've done something to hurt the person you love.

"Sweetheart let me explain—" He spoke to her calmly, but Siena stopped him from finishing what he was about to say.

"Don't f*cking sweetheart me you arrogant ass hole! How can you stand her and try to explain to me that you're going to kill my sister, and Jenna for what... for you to become a freaking Hybrid!" Siena yelled before she was thrown in the air into a tree, Klaus looked over at her stunned as Siena body was unconscious on the floor.

"She will be fine Klaus, you have to complete the ritual time is not on our side." Greta spoke as she stood still at the altar, he glared at her before rushed over and grabbed her by the throat.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER AGAIN. " Fearful Greta nodded her head, he let go and rushed over to Siena picking her up, and placed her on the ground near the altar. Klaus looked at her for a few seconds he stroked her face gently, I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I couldn't believe what had just happened, if Greta didn't harm her maybe Siena could have talked him round.

"Well, well." Klaus spoke as raises his head. "I don't recall you being on the guest list too." I followed Klaus gaze and saw Stefan on top of the cliff. What was he doing here? This night keeps getting worse how many more people have to get hurt before Klaus gets what he finally wants…

**Damon P.O.V**

My head was all over the place after what Ric had told me about Siena and Stefan had done, my first instinct was to go to Steve Quarry drag both of their asses back here. Of course Elijah meddled in and told me it was far too dangerous to go there as the ritual may have started, he reassured me that Klaus will bring no harm to Siena. That didn't comfort me in the slightest as Siena was my top priority but Stefan who wanted to play hero was just as important. I kept having the worst case scenario running through my mind, with both Siena and my brother being on a suicide mission. What I've learnt over the years is that courage was not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear. Elijah and Ric left me outside to gather my thoughts, I guess they knew that all this was getting too much for me.

There are so many ways to be brave in this world. Sometimes bravery involves laying down your life for something bigger than yourself, or for someone else. Sometimes it involves giving up everything you have ever known, or everyone you have ever loved, for the sake of something greater. That exactly what Siena and Stefan were doing, they were putting their lives on the line for the greater good. But sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes it is nothing more than gritting your teeth through pain, and the work of every day, the slow walk toward a better life. That is the sort of bravery I must have now. I walked back into the house as I heard Bonnie say she had found something out, I'm hoping it something to stop Elena from turning into a vampire.

"We found something in the Gilbert journals." Bonnie looked at us with a little hope now. That look right there gave me the hope that Elena wasn't going to hate me for the rest of her life, even with this possible good news there was still the fact my brother willing to replace Jenna and die, and that Siena would be taken.

"Jonathan journal the story of a mother who called on Emily's services the woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child." John added, really what did this have to do with anything? Why was John even boring me with this story?

"Skip to the save Elena part." I didn't want story time with John.

"Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life." Now I've heard everything, what was the point in wasting our time looking through all this when we all knew she return as vampire… a vampire who's going to hate me for all eternity.

"We already know Elena's going to come back to life but she'll be a vampire." It was like Jeremy had read my mind, even though he hated me for doing that to his sister I'm glad that his seeing John story telling as pointless as I did.

"Not if her soul remains intact." What the hell is John on about? Its official John Gilbert had finally lost it!

"Her soul, really? You're going to put your faith in some act of god mumbo jumbo?" John looked at me, with anger in his eyes, like I was meant to be frighten of him.

"I refuse to let Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against, and you can call that god or mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes... I'm putting my faith in it." I had to commend John as had finally stepped up and is putting his daughter first for once.

So it turned out John was going to step up and be a father to Elena by doing this soul spell on him, we all watched as Bonnie was casting on John to save Elena life. I think it's a load of crap to be perfectly honest, but I maybe be proven wrong. All I just wanted to get the hell out of here, I just wanted to get to Siena before the worst could happen, because right now I have so many scenario of what's could be happening and none of them ended good. Then there Stefan was he off playing hero, my fear was if going to see my brother again. I guess knew the answer to that. I would see him again but not here, on the other side if such a place exists, I'll be joining him shortly.

"Come on, Bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill." She had her hands over John head casting the spell. I wanted to get the hell out of here, the more time we wasted on his hocus pocus the less time we had to take that bastard down.

"It's done." I looked at her I expected to see something you know a glowing light or something, but nothing happened.

"That's it? Let's go" I walked out of the room towards the front door, we need to go now I'm not wasting any more time. When I turned around I saw Bonnie and Elijah came outside.

"It's time." Elijah better not let us down because all this is on him, but I was ready for this?

"All right, I got the weapons in the car." I looked at Elijah I knew Ric couldn't come that was the plan, we couldn't allow no more deaths to happen so Bonnie cast a spell that they couldn't leave the house.

"Bonnie's the only weapon we need." Ric tries to walk out but can't get out he's trapped, he looked at Bonnie and he wasn't happy about any of this.

"Bonnie! What is this?" Ric yelled in fury, I didn't blame him for being like this, at the end of the day the woman who he was in love with was endanger, but we couldn't lose him to all this.

"I can't put anyone else at risk." This was difficult for Bonnie, and it was her idea to keep them all locked away, but she probably didn't think that they would have notice till we were gone. "I'm sorry." He looked at me with pleading eyes, I hated seeing him like this, I honestly know how he felt right now.

"You can't do this! Damon?" His eyes became glazed, Ric was my friend I didn't want to see him hurt like this but I have to put that all to one side right now.

"Sorry, buddy. She's right." Even though I didn't agree with it all but I didn't want anything happening to Ric, I walked away from my friend, my true friend who had so much sorrow in his eyes I just hope he will get through all of this, I hope we all do.

**Siena P.O.V**

I made my way to the quarry with one intention in mind, and that was to strike a deal with Klaus, there was no way in hell Elena and Jenna were going to die tonight or any night. If he thought of me being something that could allow him gain this impeccable power, and I'm willing to stand by his side then he would be a fool to not agree to my terms. I believe in the eye-for-an-eye business. I'm no cheek turner. I got no respect for a man who won't hit back. You kill a member of my family, you better hide yours. When I arrived I screaming for Klaus to make a deal. When he finally turned to face me I never expected for Klaus to be the man that I was once in love with, in that moment rage, that he wasn't who he said he was, that he was about to kill my only sister, Jenna who was practically family, for what? So he could become a goddamn hybrid! There was so much anger running through me, I wanted to walk over to him and slap him but before I did I felt myself fly through the air and hit something causing me to black out.

I woke up with my head thumping, I opened my eyes and my vision felt ablur, I tried to regain focus but the more I tried the more my head hurt. I heard Elena screaming I sat up straight, my vision began to clear up, as it did I saw Jenna rush over to the witch who was casting this spell. To see Jenna vamp out the way she did was a little frightening, and to see her bit savagely into the witches neck was even more disturbing. The next thing Nic rushed over to her and stakes her, I jumped up from the ground still hearing Elena screams.

"No! Jenna! No! Jenna!" Jenna was dead her face turned grey with veins that were raised, while I stood there in utter shock I felt tears flowing down my cheeks. I looked over at Elena who was crying still in the circle of fire around her. This felt like same deranged horror movie, with Nic pleased with himself as everything around us was being destroyed. I noticed Stefan on the ground with a stake in his back. I wasn't having any more of this, there was no way in hell I was going to let him continue with this, he will have to kill me before he lays a hand on Elena.

"You F*cking ass hole!" Nic stopped smile and focused his attention to me, as I approached him, the way he looked at me there wasn't any emotion on his face what so ever.

"Love their nothing you can do to stop this, if you take another step to try and stop me, I will not hesitate to—" I had to stop him from finishing what he was about to say, yelling and screaming at him wasn't going to work. I had to remember that he and I have something special once that I can talk him around to thinking my way, he may have lied about who he was but there certain things he couldn't hide.

"Nic… you don't have to do this. You don't have to kill my sister to become a hybrid—" I thought I'll try a different approach; he looked at me intensely for a few moments before Elena cutting me off.

"No Siena." I couldn't look at her I couldn't if I did I would break down, I had to talk to him, make him see reason that none of this needed to be done.

"I know everything Nic. I know that I'm important that you have waited for the dimidium sanguine for a thousand years, you know that having me by your side will change everything." I began to approaching him, he stood there deep in thought. "You once loved me, you saw a future of you and I…. if that was all true you will stop all of this." I knew my pleads where getting to him, as his facial expression changed they became remorseful. "She's my sister, please stop this for me—" All of a sudden I felt myself fly through the air and landing next to Stefan on the floor. I looked at Nic who was glaring at me, in the two years we were together I had never seen him like this.

"I warned you Siena. It's time" I tried to get up but it felt like something was holding me down, I turned to Stefan who's eyes were filled with so much fear. The circle of fire disappears around Elena and Nic began to walk towards her, holding hand out towards her, but she doesn't take it. I watched hopelessly as she walked to the altar with Nic following behind her. I couldn't wrap around my mind that all this time Klaus was Nic, the man I had been fearing all these months was once a man that I was hopelessly in love with. Here he was tearing away everything I loved from me. "Thank you, Elena." He stands behind her, while Elena had a cold hard look on her face. I was going to watch her be killed right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Go to hell!" I tried to move but I was pinned to the ground but some kind of force, he was actually going to do this, he was going to killer her.

"No, no, no Nic please don't kill her. Please…" He looked at me for a long moment before moving Elena hair to one side. He bites into her neck and drinks her blood. Stefan looking at her, powerless; Elena looks at him too with fear and pain in her eyes. Nic continues to drink her blood, she closes her eyes, he releases her and she falls dead on the ground. "Noooooooo!" How could he just leave me here to live without her? I miss her already. I love her. I wanted her to grow up and become who she was meant to be. I wanted her to grow up with me.

"I can feel it… It's happening. Yes, yes!" Nic cried for joy his transformation was beginning, I couldn't stop looking at Elena dead body on the floor, my baby sister was dead and I couldn't done anything to save her. Out of nowhere Bonnie arrives and throws Nic to the ground, I heard someone scream I looked to see that it was the witch, and that Damon had killed her. He dropped her body on the floor then looked over to Elena body on the floor his eyes soften when he saw that she was dead. "You were dead!" Bonnie uses her powers and makes him suffer He screams; Damon carries Elena's body and lays it next to Stefan. I felt like could finally move now, I scrambled over to Elena who was cold to the touch, her skin pale, I held her in my arms.

"Elena…" Tears began to stream down my cheeks, my heart was aching as I cried into her hair, she was gone taking from us far too soon.

"I need you to get them both out of here!" I heard Stefan say, I looked up to see Damon looking at me, but I my focus went to Bonnie when was making Nic suffer for what he had done.

"What about you?" Damon was obviously concerned for Stefan, but he wasn't going to leave as much as I was, not after seeing everything we saw. I know that he wanted to witness Nic death without own eyes.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" Stefan spoke as he got to his feet. I held Elena still tightly in my arms as I continued to watch Bonnie giving Nic insufferable pain, while thinking to myself how could I have ever possibly loved a monster, how could I have been so deceived by him.

"Come on we have to leave." Damon tried to help me onto my feet but I pushed him away, there was no way I was walking away until I saw Nic end with my own eyes.

"No." Damon placed his both hand on my face and turned it to look at him, I could see that he was concerned that he wanted me to leave so I wouldn't get hurt, no one was going to make me leave right now and that included Damon. "Take Elena. I'm staying here with Stefan—" He looked at me with disbelief, he opened this mouth to protest, I had to make him understand there was no way he will change my mind. "—I'll be fine please. Damon don't argue with me about this." He sighed as he dropped his hands from my face. He picked up Elena body from my arms, she looked so lifeless like a rage doll, the realization of the fact that she was gone hit me once again. Damon looked at me with that same worried look, I mouthed _I love you_ in return he mouthed _I love you _then he turned away and left with Elena.

My focus went back to Bonnie who was still hurting Nic, who was still screaming. I know him screaming should be giving some form of satisfaction right now considering he killed Jenna out of cold blood and Elena. I don't know why but a part of me actually felt sorry for him… How could I actually feel sorry for him, Nic was a monster and monsters like him deserved to die. Bonnie stops inflicting pain on Nico, he laid on the ground hurt, as Elijah approached him, three of us stood there wait for Elijah to do his part now, I was going to watch Nic die right before me.

"Elijah?" Nic said looking at him with confusion as he tries to pick himself up from the ground, he didn't see his big brother being the one to finally stop him.

"Hello, brother." In one swift movement Elijah punched his fist into Nic's chest/ "In the name of our family, Niklaus..." In that moment Nic had fear all over his face, all the time I had known him I had never seen him frighten.

"I didn't bury them at sea! Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them." They were looking at one another intensely. No Elijah can't be buying this, not after everything.

"Elijah! Don't listen to him." Elijah looks over at Stefan, I could see that he wasn't sure whether to believe what Nic had said was true, the reason why Elijah wanted him dead was because of his family. Would he be foolish enough to believe him? Elijah turns back and looks at him with rage now he is about to pull his heart out.

"I can take you to them. I give you my word... Brother." Elijah is hesitating now.

"Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie I looked at her as she was glaring at Elijah, and if she did that she would end up killing herself.

"You'll die." Elijah told her, her expression didn't change, Bonnie was willing to do whatever it took to end Nic and his brother, some might call it stupid, but I would save it's bravery.

"I don't care!" Bonnie was willing to die to kill them both, give up everything, I could see that Elijah didn't seem convinced.

"I'm sorry." Before Bonnie can do anything, he leaves with Nic. All this… everything we all went through… was for nothing….. Nic lived and my sister and my friend die for what? To be betrayed by the one man we thought we could count on, I guess blood will always be thicker than water.

We all left the quarry all of us heavy hearted from what we had witness. We know once we would return back to the abandon house Elena would awake, but she won't be herself no longer, but vampire. None of spoke as we made our way back, the three of us walking with our head hanging low as we approached the house, as we walked in expecting to see a new version of Elena. It turned out that she didn't turn into a vampire due to the spell that Bonnie had done with John request. It was called a soul spell, where his soul would transfer with Elena I felt relief to see her, I hugged her tightly kept apologising that I couldn't done anything to stop Nic from killing Jenna. When we walked out of the house we found John dead body on the ground, this left us all in a state of shock until Bonnie explained that John gave up his life to make certain that Elena didn't become the one thing he hated. Everyone could say what they wanted about John, that he was a evil little man, but on this night he had proven himself as a father no one can say otherwise.

We had left the abandon house, Stefan took Elena and Jeremy home, Ric looked distraught about Jenna death, Damon did ask him to come and stay at the house, but he wanted to be alone. Damon didn't say much to me, all he did hug me, I think he was just grateful that Nic and Elijah didn't snatch me before that left. When we both arrived at the house no words were exchanged between us, I went straight upstairs to our room. I had my shower and when I came I notice that Damon hadn't come up to bed yet, so I put on one of Damon shirts before heading downstairs I walked into the l parlour to see him sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand looking into the fire.

"Damon—" He looked at me and gave me a small smile, I walked over to him and sat next to him. "—are you coming to bed?" He put down his glass and turned to me and placed his hands on either side of my face, before kissing me softly on my lips. That sweet gentle kiss sent a cold chill down my spine.

"I really do love you Siena, I hope you know that." I knew he loved me more than anything, I didn't need him to reassure me, but to hear those words after tonight events where none of us knew if we were going to come out alive, gave me comfort.

"I love you too." I told him while looking into those beautiful eyes of his, he got hold of my hand and pulled me up to my feet.

"It's been a long day, let go to bed." I nodded and we both made our way up to our room.

When I woke up in the morning and Damon wasn't lying beside me, I sat up looking around the room he was here. I laid back down, and I began to think about last night everything that had happened. This whole time being scared of this big bad original, to I find out his my ex, the man who once upon time I thought I saw having a future with. It was hard to believe that it was the same person. Nic was so different he was a true monster, ruthless, only looking out for himself. I felt all that rage from last night build up inside me again, the anger was because I had been fooled, did he know from the moment he met me that I was dimidium sanguine. Was everything we had back then was to mould me like Elijah said, just knowing that alone stirred up emotions within me that I thought was never possible. Now everyone would know that Nic my ex, I'm certain that Elena would have told Stefan, who now would have informed Damon, maybe that's the reason why he wasn't here. I didn't know Nic was actually Klaus…. But would they all believe that?

Today I couldn't think about all that, I had a funeral, I have to be a supportive big sister for Elena today, and a supportive friend for Jeremy. I got up and went to have a shower, I walked back into the bedroom and went straight to the closet and picked out a black dress and picked up shoes to go with it. I dried my hair and put it all up and did my makeup. I got changed and then I got hold of my bag then headed out of the room and went downstairs. It was pretty quiet in the house, as I went into the parlour I saw both Stefan and Damon standing near the fire both with a drink in their hands. They both instantly turn as they heard me enter, I couldn't even look at the both of them due to my shame of this whole Nic/Klaus situation. I walked over to get a drink, I knew I was going to need a few of these to get through this day.

"Siena how are you feeling?" Stefan asked I looked up after I finished pouring my drink. How did I feel? I felt numb, betrayed, hurt, an idiot, but this day wasn't about me it was about Elena and Jeremy and helping them get through one of their hardest times in their lives.

"The same as everyone else is feeling." I walked over to the armchair and sat down. I wasn't in the mood for conversation, I wanted to remain focus on the only two important people today, I didn't want to speak about how horrible wrong last night went, or the fact the man we all feared I was once in love with.

"Stefan told me about Klaus, that you and—"I looked up to see him approaching me, I didn't want to talk about this not now; I didn't want to hear about Nic on today of all days.

"Today I need to be there for Elena, I-I-I don't want to—" Damon crouched down in front of me I knew he wasn't taking the news that once Nic and I were lover too well. "—talk about it Damon…" His eyes soften, I think he understood that now weren't the right time.

"Fine." I don't know why, but a part of me felt like all of this was mine fault, with all the people who died last night I could have saved them. I wished I didn't listen to Katherine that I got to Nic before he started that ritual Elena and Jeremy wouldn't be feeling this lost.

"We all set?" Stefan asked, I stood up and smiled at him.

"Yeah Plenty of room with the Gilbert family plot, and I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work. How's she doing?" Damon sounded annoyed now, I thought Damon would understand why I didn't want to talk about Nic, but like always I'm wrong. If he wants to be a dick about then let him be, because today wasn't about him, it was about Elena and Jeremy.

"She lost the only parents she had. She's in shock." Stefan wasn't impressed with Damon remark neither was I there was no need for that heartless talk right now because things weren't going his way. He left the room, I gave Damon a disappointed looked and followed Stefan.

I got into Damon car neither of us spoke on the way to Elena house, when we arrived I didn't wait for him I headed straight for the house leaving him behind. The way he behaved back at the house really pissed me off, and I can't be dealing with his sarcastic comment. I walked in the house and headed straight upstairs to Elena room, Elena was wearing a black dress she actually looked all grown up she stood near her dresser. I walked in I notice she was looking at pictures of her parents and Jenna, she had loss so many people in such a short time.

"Elena…" She looked over at me with tear filled eyes holding her tears back, before she embraced me tightly. "It's ok Elena, everything going to be ok." I held her tightly and I notice that Jeremy was standing in the doorway, I pulled her away and she wiped away her tears as she turned to Jeremy.

"I'm almost ready." She spoke while she continued wiping her tears, I looked at Jeremy to see that all of this was just as hard on him, but he was trying to put on a big brave face.

"Take your time." He walked over and gave her an envelope "John wanted me to give you this. And this." He hands her John's magical ring; Elena looks at the ring then back at Jeremy.

"Jeremy... I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people." She spoke to him while fighting back the tears, she wasn't to blame for any of this, and I didn't see Jeremy blaming her for any of this.

"I still have you." He spoke as they hugged each other. I could see that Jeremy loved Elena so much, and this difficult time they are both going to go through I'm going to be here for the both of them, to help them through all of this.

"Jer, let's leave Elena to read that." She looked at me; I knew she just needed some alone time, and to read whatever John had written to her may get her emotional.

"Siena thank you for everything." She spoke as tears began to rolling down her cheek.

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what." I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then I left the room. A woman without her sister is like a bird without wings, that how I felt about Elena I could not imagine not having her in my life.

**Damon P.O.V**

We were all at the grave yard Alaric, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Siena and Elena are all looking at a grave the two fresh graves. Elena was holding 4 roses in her hand, while Siena had her arm wrapped around her for support. Siena hadn't spoke to me at all, she was mad at me for bring up her ex-lover Nic aka Klaus. I was convince when Stefan told me it was a practical joke, but it turned out it wasn't. I wanted to talk to her about it you know how normal couples do, but it wasn't up for discussion. Maybe it good thing she hates me right now, as it will be easier for her when I die from this stupid bite. I watched as Elena she places a rose on each grave, one on Jenna and one on John. I never thought I would ever say this, but I had hell of a lot of respect for John for doing what he did by giving up his life for his daughter.

Elena goes in front of her parent's tombstone she cries and puts two roses on the ground, Siena walked over to her to help up and comfort her. Siena was being a great big sister, she didn't leave Elena side for a moment, it wasn't just Elena she was supporting but Jeremy too. She comforted both brother and sister as they cried, I had such a kind and amazing woman in my life and I knowing that don't have long left with her broke my heart. I saw Siena looking at me while she was helping Elena to gets up, Elena still crying and Siena hugs her for comfort. Ric goes to Jenna's grave and places a rose on it he walks away and squeezes Jeremy's shoulder. Elena and Siena walked back over to Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline. I had to leave I couldn't look at this anymore, I couldn't see both of them like this it was breaking my heart, I began to walk away from it all.

"We're going to head back to the house." I heard Stefan voice from behind me, I couldn't sit there with them knowing I'm next to go. It was best for me to keep my distance from them all.

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes." I couldn't let Stefan know what going on, because once my brother would know the whole Scooby gang would know, which would mean Siena would find out. I couldn't let her watch over me dying unable to control what the venom was doing to me.

"Damon, she needs us right now. Siena needs you. I know she been great support for Elena and Jeremy, but she broken too after everything she had learnt last night." Didn't he know I knew that? Of course I knew all that! But what was out plan of actions? How were we meant to defeat a hybrid who will be coming for Siena?

"And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken how does one go about killing a wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother? Who will soon come and get the woman I love for him to partner up with for his evil plan." I knew I wouldn't be around to protect her, and I need Stefan to have some idea of how he was planning on protecting the woman I love for me.

"I have no idea." That's exactly what I thought…

"We need to get an idea. Fast." We really had to figure out something, I couldn't have Siena life ruined because of her ex and his hunger for power.

"We will I'm not going to let Elena lose anybody else." I had to tell him I couldn't keep this from him, it was killing me watching standing in front of me thinking that I'm going to be around to help him through this.

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother." Stefan frowned as I began to roll up my sleeve to show him the bite. "Tyler Lockwood bit me It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is" Stefan looked at me with fear in his eyes, he knew about what happened with Rose.

"We'll find something. A cure." There was no such thing I didn't want him to waste his time on that.

"There is no cure, Stefan." I didn't want him wasting time on me, I wanted him and everyone to look out for Siena make sure Klaus didn't take her.

"We kept Elena human, right? We found the way when there was no way. Hey I will do this" He wasn't getting it, and he needed to focus on something that real rather than some none existence cure.

"You want to do something for me? Keep this from Siena and Elena. Last thing they needs is another grave to mourn." Stefan eyes were filling up I couldn't handle it and I walked away. Remembering that you're going to die is the best way I know to avoid a trap of thinking I have something to lose, you are already naked there no reason to follow your heart.


	25. For 170 Years

**Damon P.O.V**

It hasn't been a great few days since the funeral, as each hour passed I felt myself dying, the venom spreading attacking every organ in my body slowly. Siena and I haven't really had any form of conversation since the funeral, there has been the odd word spoken between us just to make polite conversation. It wasn't like how we were before where we would talk to one another about anything and everything. Since she witness what happened that night in the quarry something changed in her, maybe the fact of watching Elena die right before her by the man who she once loved. Then there was the fact that she had some kind of seizure beforehand, and none of could figure out how she knew where they were before any of us. Apparently Elijah _the back stabber_ told Stefan that it was happening that Siena was in the processes of receiving whatever powers. Knowing that could be happening worried me, I wanted to be around to help her through it all, but it seems that Siena will be doing that journey alone.

I couldn't let this continue with the constant tense atmosphere around her no longer, I had to make some kind of amends with her before this disease takes over me completely. So I went upstairs in our room, she was still a sleep peacefully as I walked over to the bed and sat next to her. She looked so beautiful when she slept, she looked like an angel in my eyes. I place my hand on her cheek a smile appeared on her face. This might be the last time I see her like this, see my beautiful girl at peace in her dreams, I wanted to just cherish this moment right now. I moved closer to her, and kissed her softly on her lips, she began to respond back which surprised me. She wrapped her arms around my neck so the kiss would deepen. I moved away slowly to look at my princess, all I could see was her gorgeous green eyes, and her beautiful smile. I loved her, but love isn't enough. All the fairy tales, the romance novels, the soap operas; they're all lies. Love does not conquer all because if it did then I wouldn't be dying by this werewolf bite.

"That was a nice way to wake up." As she spoke I began to stroke her cheek with my thumb, which brought on an even bigger smile. "Damon is everything ok?" Siena knew me too well and I didn't want her worrying about me, I gave her a smile and moved forward and kiss her, before gently then pulled away.

"I love you…" She sat up with a smile on her face as she tilted her head to one side, with a suspicious look.

"What are you after Salvatore?" Only Siena could think I'm up to something, and she was right I was trying to say my final goodbye to her. I didn't want our final goodbyes to me of me suffering through this bite, I wanted our last memory to be one of joy rather than sadness.

"I'm not up to anything, can't I admire the woman I love." I watched as her face soften, her eyes became glazed she leant forward resting her forehead against mine. This was a lot harder than I thought would be, how could I have been so stupid to get myself in this situation, knowing I was going to leave her was killing me.

"Damon I'm sorry for how I've been the last couple of days I—" I place my hand over her mouth stopping her from speak, she didn't need to apologies. I didn't want to hear it, I just wanted to spend whatever time I had left with her happy.

"You have nothing to be sorry about princess. Nothing ok." I moved my hand from her mouth, she seem a little confused as she looked at me.

"Why are you being so loving? I mean you are normally, but you're being extra loving today—" I cut her off, she didn't look impressed.

"I nearly lost you the other nights, and the last couple of days haven't been great between us—" I looked down as she place her hand into mine with a worried look on her face. "—but I want to get pass that. I really never thought I could lover anyone as much as I love you Siena, you have changed me from the heartless monster that I once was, into a man who can love again." She had tears flowing down I cheeks, as she smiled, I wiped away the tears, I was trying so hard not to cry myself. "I spent 170 years waiting for you Siena Russo, and no matter what happens my heart will always belong to you. You are my one true love, for always and forever." It killed me telling her that, because I knew it might be the last time I would be able to say it to her.

She sat there for a few second looking at me processing everything I had told her, before she got up onto her knees on the bed and came closer to me wrapping her arm around my neck she kissed me with so much passion. I felt her tears fall on my cheek, I couldn't control mine now I cried silently with her. She pushed me down on to the bed and I felt a pain in my arm , I tried to avoid the pain I wanted to enjoy this moment with her, I didn't know if I'll would have this with her again. I knew this was getting very intense, and if we carry on Siena would see the bite and I didn't want that. I don't my last memory of her being sad crying over the fact that I wouldn't be here tomorrow. I want it to be with her happy and smiling with her sarcastic comment. I pulled away she began to pout.

"Really Salvatore?" I had to think of an excuses one that one get her upset or thinking that I didn't want to have a pleasurable moment with her, because believe me that all I wanted.

"Beautiful, I have to check on Ric." Siena knew I was concerned about him after Jenna had died, he hadn't been the same, and it was the only excuse I could think of that would explain why I stopped.

"Ok you're off the hook, but I have something better planned for you later…" She spoke flirtatiously, god this was killing me keeping this from her.

"Looking forward to it princess, I have to go. Love you." I headed for the bedroom door, I couldn't be around her it was hurting me too much, I didn't think that walking away from her would be this difficult but it was the right way of doing it.

"Damon…" I turned around as I did I saw her running over to me then stopped in front of me, she went on her tip toes to stretch up to kiss me softly. "I love you Damon Salvatore, always and forever." As she spoke she looked deeply into my eyes. "Go on then Salvatore, go and be there for your friend." She practically pushed me out of the door.

I went downstairs an made my way to my car, I began to drive to Ric but I decided to go and see Elena first, I hadn't seen her since the funeral. I needed to apologize to her for what I did to her. I got to the house I walked in and neither Jeremy and Elena was downstairs, I heard footsteps upstairs. I went up and I saw Elena walk in to Jenna room, I followed her and watched her looked round the room for a few minutes then she was about to leave.

"That'll get easier, but you know that." She was surprised to see me there but I had to say my piece to her, I needed for her to know how sorry I was for my actions.

"What do you want?" Elena hated me I could see it in her eyes, who could blame her after what I did to her in my moment of madness.

"I want to apologize." I approached her she didn't look like she was going to accept my apology, as she kept taking steps back.

"Damon…" I knew she didn't want to hear it but I had to say it, but I may never get opportunity to do this again.

"Please. Elena, feeding you my blood, I was wrong." She stood there frowning she probably thought I would never have the guts to come here and man up to my actions, but I need to make amends with her before I go. "And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but... I need i.t" I wanted to die know Elena didn't hate me that she understood why I did what I did.

"And I need some time, maybe a lot of time." I felt a lump in my throat as she spoke about time that was the problem I didn't have time. So I would never hear those words from her _I forgive you Damon_.

"Of course, take all the time you need." I walked out of the house and went to my car. I couldn't go and see Ric my head was all over the place, I drove back home I parked up. Siena car wasn't there which was a good thing, and walked in the house making my way into parlous.

I went over and I picked up my favourite bottle of bourbon and pours myself a drink, I slowly walked over to the window and I opens the curtains. I drank some scotch placed it on the side. I slowly began to take off my ring and dropped it on the floor, I opened out my arms as I was ready to face my maker. I felt my skin being to burn, the pain was unbearable, but this was better than what would happen to me if I let this disease go through my system. I felt myself get thrown to the floor out of the sunlight, I looked up to see that it was Stefan.

"You're not doing this." I thought out of all people that Stefan wouldn't want to see me suffer like Rose did, that me doing this was the best option as I didn't want to hurt anyone who I cared for.

"Do you know what happened to Rose, Stefan?" I didn't want to turn rabbited and hurt him or worse hurt Siena, I didn't want them to see me turn into a monster who bloodlust couldn't be controlled.

"I don't care. You're not dying today." Stefan grabs hold of me, then uses his vamp speed, taking us down stairs throws me into a cell. He was out of his mind! Keeping alive was going to make matters a lot worse he should let me kill myself and be done with all this, he get over it in time just as Siena would.

"What's the plan, Superman?" Stefan was looking at me through the bars, he looked like a man on a mission, yeah a mission of some cure that didn't exist.

"I'm gonna find a way out of this." I know Stefan won't give up but I don't want him wasting time on me, I'm a lost cause. What he should be focusing on is how he plans to keep Siena safe from Klaus, because he will be coming for her and I won't be around to protect her.

"Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one." Why was he hell bent on a cure, there wasn't one and he needed to accept that once and for all.

"I got Bonnie looking for something, anything." He told Bonnie? What part of not telling didn't he understand? Like Bonnie going to keep this from Elena, who will tell Siena and making this even harder to deal with.

"Always the hero, Stefan Just tell me good-bye, get it over with." I started to cough up blood, oh god it happening, I'm gonna be dead by the end of the day.

"Lie still Conserve your strength." What else I'm going to do down here? At least on my last day on this earth I got to do one of the things I wanted before I died. That was to tell my beautiful girl how much I loved her, no matter what always and forever…. that memory I'll keep with me till my last dying breath.

**Stefan P.O.V**

The last few days has been hard on everyone, I kept going to see Elena to make sure that she was okay, but she keep telling me she fine that I didn't need to worry about her. How couldn't I worry about her after everything? I checked in on her and Jeremy few times, Elena did a lot of crying Jeremy didn't really speak, and Siena was there most of the time helping them. I overheard her and Jeremy talking, Jeremy had really opened up to her which he accustomed in doing. He spoke about Vicky and Anna to her and how he felt about their passing that from the moment that his parents died this whole world had been filled with death. It was quite emotion conversation, but Siena gave him a few good words of wisdom she spoke_'It's hard to stay strong when you look around and every part of your world is crumbling down, and you can't do anything to stop it but I believe when someone dies, an angel is there to meet them at the gates of Heaven to let them know that their life has just begun. _Wise words from a young woman who hadn't really lived her life yet, her words kept going around in my mind as I knew my brother was dying. That it wasn't just going to destroy me, but Siena would also be destroyed by his passing, knowing that I couldn't let anything happen, there was something out there to save him.

I had to walk away after hearing that because I don't know if there is such a place well not for us vampires, I could see Siena had a handle on everything here; I have to help my brother now. I needed to find a cure for wolf bite I have to find something. We never gave up hope for Elena; I'm no way giving up hope on saving Damon regardless of our past. I headed back home as I walked in I saw Damon standing in front of the window he opened out his arms, I could see his skin burning. What the hell was, he doing? I rushed over and threw him to the ground where there wasn't any sunlight. Damon was acting irrational, he was frighten that he would end up like Rose, well that wasn't going to happen on my watch there was no way he was going to die on us. So I threw him into a cell to stop him doing anything stupid. I knew I couldn't do any of this alone, I couldn't involve Elena and especially not Siena so I called the one person who I knew that would help me through this.

"Sorry, you've reached somebody who's currently not operating" I knew Ric was still heartbroken from Jenna dying, and he sounded drunk too. If I didn't tell him what was going on with Damon right now he wouldn't forgive me, no matter how bad things got between them they were friends.

"I need your help." I was hoping he would help; he and Damon had become close now.

"Well, you must have me confused with somebody else. You see, I'm not allowed to help, just idly sit by while my girlfriend gets sacrificed on an altar of blood." He was right, he stopped from saving Jenna, but it was only done so he wouldn't get hurt I don't blame him for being pissed with all of us.

"Damon's dying." I never thought those words would come from my mouth, and even speaking them I felt that this was all a terrible dream that I would wake up and Damon would be back to his sarcastic self.

"What?" I knew Ric would be concerned at the mention of Damon death, no matter how hurt he was feeling he would be there for Damon.

"Tyler Lockwood bit him we don't have much time." I didn't know if Damon was going to reach the end of the day, but I will do anything in my power to make sure my brother does not die.

"What do you need?" It was like he had sobered up from the mention of that was happening, I know that he didn't want this to happened to Damon either. Now I had Ric on board I needed to focus on finding a way to save him no matter what the consequences are.

**Siena P.O.V**

The way Damon had woke me up this morning was perfect, after the way we hadn't been getting on for the last couple of days. I fully admit I was at fault by pushing him away, I guess I was frighten about him bringing up Nic, I didn't want to talk about him. I had so much to deal with as I was trying to be supportive for Elena and Jeremy, I've lost someone close to me through a tragic death, I know how hard it is to wrap your mind around it all. My friend Thea was only 17 at the time, we all thought we had our whole lives ahead of us after we graduated, but once night at my parent charity event she and I had a huge argument over Nic. She kept telling me that she knew him that she saw him when she was a child that his appearance had never change, of course I defended Nic spoke such horrible words to her… for the night to end in a tragic accident where Thea died. I had been carrying the guilt of never making a mends with her, what makes matters worse was in fact she was right about Nic, but I was so blindly in love I did everything to defend his honour. I was a fool back then, but now my eyes are wide open.

When I thought about what happened that night it feels like a dream….no a nightmare. I couldn't get it round my head that Nic was actually Klaus, he killed innocent people it was done right in front of me. He wasn't the man I knew for the two years we were together, and there was so many questions running through my mind but two kept on come up. Did Nic date me to groom me for whatever he needed me for? Did he ever actually ever love me? With these thoughts going through my mind about Nic I couldn't be around Damon.

When Damon had told me how much he loved me, it gave me the best felling in the world that he felt the same about me as I did for him. When he spoke _I spent 170 years waiting for you Siena Russo, and no matter what happens my heart will always belong to you. You are my one true love, for always and forever._ My heart fluttered how I could not be madly in love with this man. After Damon had left to go and see Ric, Elena had called me she told me that we were going to have a normal day there was a special screening at the town square she wanted me to come. So as soon as I got off the phone I went to get ready it was a warm day. So I wore skinny light wash with white tank top I got a pair of tan flat pump and grabbed my bag and went downstairs. I walked in to the parlour to see anyone was there but it was empty. So I left the house and got in my car and drove to the town square I parked up as I got out I saw some girls are dressed up for the event in their southern bell dresses. I spotted Elena and Jeremy she was laying a blanket on the floor, I walked over to them both.

"Hey guys." They both looked up they seem to look a little better today, which pleased me as mentioning about having a normal day was good step in the right direction.

"Hey Siena, I'm so glad you came, maybe you can stop Jeremy from moaning." I looked at Jeremy and he didn't look impressed being here, I didn't blame him either like a young guy like him wants to be watching Gone with the Wind.

"You brought me to see a girl movie, how do you expect me to be." Elena was trying for them to have a normal day but Jeremy wasn't helping, I think I needed to help out here.

"We had to get out of the house, Jer this is our 3-hour distraction from reality." She spoke as she sat on the blanket next to him, but he didn't look convinced.

"Is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?" Jeremy clearly hurt Elena feeling saying all that, all she was doing was trying so hard to make their lives as normal as possible.

"You both need to do this, ok? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore." I sat on the other side of Jeremy who nodded in agreement, none of this will ever be easy for them, but time was truly a great healer. I looked up to see Caroline walking over with a basket

"Hey! There you guys are. Who's hungry?" She sat down next to Elena, well between Caroline and I I'm sure we be able to cheer the Gilbert up a little.

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy questioned, I looked at him he needed to do this I know it may seem strange to want to move on, but for Elena and his sanity they needed to do this.

"Yes, we are really doing this we are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war I know you guys went through hell, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere." I think Jeremy was impressed with my little speech, I just hope I'm getting through to him.

**Stefan P.O.V**

After speaking to Ric I asked him to go to the house and keep an eye on Damon so he didn't do anything stupid, not that Damon could do much down there, but I guess I wanted someone to be there for him. That if his condition worsen Ric would let me know, I know with Rose the infection of the bit took over her quiet rapidly. Once I left Ric at the house I called Bonnie to see if she had found anything about a cure for Damon, and just as I suspected she hadn't had any luck. I suggested seeing if the dead witches would be able to help us, Bonnie didn't seem too keen on the idea, but she said she would meet me there. Asking the witches was my only hope right now, if there was a cure out there one of those 100 dead witches would know of it. I drove to the abandon house, I got out and walked into the house Bonnie was in the living room.

"I'm not sure this is going to work." She spoke as soon as I walked in, I couldn't have her being negative about this I had to find something anything. Time wasn't on my side right now and there was no way I was going to sit and do nothing to save my brother.

"You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett, maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon" She looked unsure then she nodded. I know Damon wasn't a favourite amongst the witches, but we had to at least try.

"Let's just hope they want to." She began to cast a spell we could hear some voices whispering around us, Bonnie looked like she was fighting something her face was frowning

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" She opens her eyes, she stood there with a smirk there was something familiar about the way she was looking at me.

"Emily." Emily speaks through Bonnie, using her own voice. "Why have you come here, Stefan?" I need Emily to help me I know she and Damon never got on, but she must know that Damon has changed that he wasn't the man that she once knew that would have done anything for Katherine.

"I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite." She stood there with harden expression, I had to convince her somehow to help me, that she needed to put her differences aside about Damon.

"No. Nature ensures a balance to everything." I knew she was lying to me, I knew Emily well enough to know what she was trying to keep something from me.

"Is that true... or are you just saying no because it's Damon?" Damon wasn't Emily biggest fan due to everything that had happened with the whole Katherine drama. In her eyes this was perfect punishment for everything he had done.

"Perhaps it is his time to die." She spoke coldly, that was a lie she didn't want to help she wanted him dead for not protecting her form the founding family.

"No. That's not balance. That's punishment." This was my brother I'm not going to let him die, no matter how much bad he has done he didn't deserve to go through all this.

"I will not give you what you want." Emily slipped up she didn't say nothing could be done, she just didn't want to help him.

"So you're saying that there's an answer to give? Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother." Bonnie began to scream and falls on the floor. "Bonnie." I crouched down to make sure she was ok, she sat up with a fearful look on her face.

"They don't want us here, they think I'm abusing their power." I knew she was scared, but I had to find out what they knew, and now don't know how that's going to happen.

"They know something. There's an answer they just don't want to tell me." I can't walk out of here knowing I can save Damon, and I not know the answer to it.

"I heard them say a name." Bonnie still looked shaken up, I shouldn't really push her, but I needed to know what she had heard.

"What was it?" Whoever it was I would go to them and plead for Damon life, I will not allow him to die, I will not let Siena go through that.

"Klaus." Klaus? Did Klaus know the cure? Looks like I need to find him and trying and get it out of him on how I can save my brother.

**Elena P.O.V**

I've been trying to keep myself together since everything had happened, Jenna death has really left me scarred, to have watched her die in front of me. I can't get that imagine out of my mind no matter how hard I try. I didn't think I would ever mourn over John, but he had proven himself as a father, he had given up his life for me, a selfless act for the love he had for me his daughter. I just wish that he showed that side of him more when he was alive, because I think things would have been different between us. Even though I was going through such a hard time coming to terms with everything I had my big sister by my side. Siena has been a great help. I don't know what I would do without her, she wasn't just there for me, but also Jeremy too. She spent most of last night talking to him I don't know what was said but when he came down this morning he seem a little better. For that I was truly grateful, as I didn't know how to handle Jeremy, he had lost far too much for someone so young, our parents, Vicky, Anna, Jenna, and John how much more could he really take.

Then there was Stefan, he kept coming over to check on me, even though I told him I was 'fine' he knew I wasn't. When he was around he would give me one of his hugs, I felt safe that nothing could hurt me but, as soon he was gone the fear would return. My fear was that Klaus would return, that he would take my sister away from me, the thought of never seeing her again would destroy me. As these thoughts ran through my mind I wondered if the same did in Siena's, I did try and bring it up once but she dismissed it by saying we needed to deal with our grief now and worry about that when the time came. When I looked at Siena I saw someone brave, the way she came to the quarry with no fear to face Klaus, she was prepared to give up her own life to save mine and Jenna, I considered her my hero even though it didn't go the way she wanted.

So today I decided that we will have a normal day, we had to do this we could carry on the way we were. I knew they were showing special at the town square of Gone with the Wind. So I called Siena and Caroline to come along and they both agreed they would. The trouble now was convincing Jeremy, but with gentle persuasion it work. Caroline came with basket of food we all sat watching the movie trying to have a good time. I don't know what happened but half way through the movie Siena began to scream in pain clutching to her head. We all rushed round her I told Caroline to get her car and bring it round to bring Siena to the hospital.

It looked like Siena was having some kind of seizure, after what felt like forever hearing her screams she stopped and sat up with widen eyes not saying a word. I was worried about her, so when Caroline came back we were trying to convince Siena to go to the hospital, but she wasn't agreeing with us. She looked frighten and It was kind of scared me, the way she was acting, then she told us she was going to go home and sleep it off. Jeremy offered to drive her, but she insisted she would be ok and she will message us when she got there then she left. All three of us sat there confused with what had just happened, I saw Stefan walking towards us I felt myself smile.

"Hey." I had told him we were down here, but I actually didn't expect him to come.

"Hey! Look who couldn't resist an epic romance." He chuckled but I knew he didn't really seem himself it looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"Will you come take a walk with me?" I got up and left with him, I really hope he not come here about any drama I don't think I could deal with anymore things not going our way.

"I'm breaking the rules, you know. Movie night's supposed to be a distraction, tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama." I notice that his face looked serious, Stefan didn't look like he was in the joking kind of mood right now.

"I know I wish this could wait, but it can't. Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten." I felt my blood run cold as I knew what that meant for Damon. It was hard for to talk about this, no matter what Damon did Stefan would always love him.

"What? Is it... is he gonna..." I couldn't even let the words slip pass my lips, as the first person came into my mind was Siena. She didn't know about this, if she did she wouldn't have been here with us.

"Yeah." Was all he could say, I could see his eyes were filling up. How are we meant to explain this to Siena? She didn't look right earlier, and with hearing this about Damon I don't know how she will take it.

"Oh, my God Siena doesn't know does she?" Stefan shook his head, Siena was going to lose the man she loves, and she didn't even know about it. "He came to the house this morning and... and tried to apologize I practically slammed the door in his face." Now I felt guilty for doing that but I was so mad at him for feeding me his blood.

"He told me not to tell you both, but I figured if you wanted to talk to him, I... I wouldn't wait." There was so much sorrow in his eyes and voice, Stefan had been dealing with all this alone, and Damon was selfish to have kept this from Siena. If he dies without her even knowing about his illness it will destroy her.

"Stefan, Siena has to know too." My mind began to race as I kept imagining how she was going to take to all this, what frighten me more is the fact that she didn't look well after she left here after that seizure she had. "She was here with us, we were watching the movie and the next moment she had some seizure. She kept screaming and I couldn't do anything to stop her." I didn't know what was going on with her, and now she going to deal with Damon dying. Stefan looked worried now; we didn't have to just worry about Damon but Siena too.

"It happened to her before, the night of the sacrifice, Elijah told me that she was in process of her getting her powers." Why did he tell me this before? Was this something important that I should have known, Siena was my sister and if these powers are hurting her in this way we had to find a way to stop them.

"Stefan why didn't you tell me? Siena is my sister what if what ever happening to her is making sick, because when she left here she didn't look right Stefan." He place his hand on my face, I knew he was trying to calm me down, but I was freaking out as my poor sister having to go through all of this.

"Elena, I'll go home soon and check on her. I promise. Elena there might be a cure for Damon, but I have to find Klaus to get it." Was Stefan out of his mind, going to Klaus! No I can't let him go to Klaus; he had taken so much away from me already I can't let Stefan go to him.

"No. He's gonna kill you." He cupped my face into his hands and looked into my eyes.

"No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place. He found love with Siena she turned him into the man he once was, I will not let die. I will not let Siena lose him. I will not let either of them go through that pain. So if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it." Stefan spoke with conviction, and I know he felt this was all on him to fix this, but this is Klaus that he was talking about. I'm frighten what he may do to Stefan. "Maybe it's best if you go and see Siena, tell her what going on it will come better from you. Just tell Damon that there's still hope and not to give up." He kissed my forehead and was gone before I could say anything. How I'm meant to tell my sister that he man she loves is dying, this is going to kill her and it will break my heart to see her go through that.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I know that Damon told me not to tell Elena about his condition, but what choice did I have? Damon worsening by the moment, and I had to somehow find Klaus as the witches spoke his name. So he must have known of a cure of some kind to not let my brother end up dead. When I went to see Elena and explained everything to her, she seemed really concerned over Damon even after everything he had done to her. Then again this was Elena she had compassion there was no way she would continue hating him knowing the only reason why he got bitten was to save Caroline and Tyler. What I didn't expect to hear from her was that Siena had another episode like she had on the night of the ritual. When I explained to Elena that it happened before it worried her further about sister, of course I was worried about her too as the last time she ended up at the quarry before all of us. I wanted to help Elena in talking to Siena, but time wasn't on my side I needed to find Klaus first.

So the only place I could start in finding him was Ric apartment, and I'm hoping that Katherine was still alive only reason why I wanted that if was then she could tell me where he might be. I stood outside Ric doo and broke the lock to the door and entered, as I walked in and it seemed like no one was here. I walked a little further in to the apartment, that's when I saw Katherine sitting on the bed. She didn't look very impress that she was still stuck here, well it was the least she deserve after everything she had done to be locked up like a caged animal.

"Hello, Katherine." She gets up from the bed still not looking overly impressed but I'm guessing she annoyed with the fact she can't leave.

"Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus's compulsion by now, he's supposed to be dead!" Katherine thought that she would be home free, well we didn't know that Elijah was going to be a backstabber. Right now I didn't care that she was stuck here, my only priority is Damon right now.

"We ran into complications." The look on her face was filled with anger, what else could I say it was a huge mess up that didn't go in our favour.

"Complications?" I didn't want to answer her questions, I didn't have time for Katherine to quiz me about what happened.

"Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him, do you have any idea where he might be?" I didn't wanna play games with Katherine right now. Suddenly she pushed me against the wall and signalled for me to shut up that was when I heard Klaus and Elijah enter the apartment.

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." Klaus looks at me unimpressed, all I knew was that somehow convince him to help me save my brother.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" I had to keep calm, I need to know what he knew about wolf bites, and how to cure it.

"I need your help... For my brother." Elijah began to frown while a smile grew on Klaus face. He seemed really amused as soon as I mention Damon, I'm guess that his ex-girlfriend in love with him.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick, you see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." He places his hand on Elijah shoulder, I looked at the man who betrayed us that night standing before me, and all I wanted to do was make him pay for his actions. I'm furious because he was so determined to kill Klaus, I even asked him if he could do it, and he assured me but then he changed his mind because Klaus spun him a story.

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." Yes family is important, but after everything with all the trust we put in him the people we cared for died.

"And so I shall." The next thing I knew Klaus puts a dagger through Elijah's heart, killing him, I stood there stunned by what happened, then again should I really be surprised? Klaus wasn't an honourable man that was proven from what happened. He pushed me against a wall. "Now, what am I gonna do with you?" He taunted to me, before putting a stake through my chest. "Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart the slightest little movement and you're dead." I was going to die I knew it. Klaus was a monster he wouldn't hear me out, how could Siena ever loved this bastard standing in front of me?

"He's just trying to help his brother." Katherine defended me, Klaus glanced at her then back at me. I needed to explain to him why I came here maybe he will hear me out.

"The witches said you had a cure, make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." I meant it, I would do anything to save Damon, he was my brother my only family and I couldn't live on knowing I had fail him. Klaus takes out the stake from my chest and I fell to the floor, my chest was in pain and healing slowly kicked in. I looked over at Klaus he was pours himself a glass of blood

"Trouble is, I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now you are just shy of useless." I didn't care what I had to do to get that cure, I will save my brother no matter what cost is.

**Damon P.O.V**

I had been thrown in this goddamn cell as Stefan was trying to stop me from killing myself, how would he feel being in my shoes? Knowing that slowly you're losing the person you are, that once the venom attacks you're mind you lose all sense of reality. I didn't want anyone seeing me like that, knowing that I could hurt someone I care for scared the hell out of me. While being down here I kept having hallucinations of my past, which were mainly related to Katherine of all people, the woman who I loathe more than anyone in this world. I was getting deluded by all of the _perfect_ moments I had with her in my human year. When I could come around I didn't understand why I was focusing on the worst years of my life instead of the amazing months I had with the woman who captured my heart. Maybe I'm hallucinating about Katherine, is because I pined over the bitch for 145 years. This wolf bite is really screwing me up, if my finally moments are taking a trip down memory lane with that vial bitch. I looked down at the werewolf bite and it had worsen, it was spread up my arm, I heard someone outside the cell door.

"Well, that looks bad." I heard Ric voice, what part of I didn't want anyone to know Stefan didn't understand! I swear I will kill him if he told Siena.

"It feels worse, my subconscious is haunting me, Ric. Please tell me you have something for that." I rolled down my sleeve as I didn't want to keep looking at that nasty bite. Ric puts a glass of bourbon and my ring on the door window, well I think that just going to do the trick.

"Double shot." He poured more bourbon into my glass, that really what I needed right now a strong drink to stop hallucinating at about my bitch ex-girlfriend.

"That's good." I took my ring and placed it where it had been for 145 years. "Oh good." I took a large gulp of the bourbon then looked back at Ric who kept looking at me with concern. "So my brother sent you for suicide watch?" Ric pressed his lips together of course he didn't like me speaking so blunt about everything, but it was all out in the open now so why not speak freely about it.

"He's just trying to help." Yeah I knew that what he was doing, but he just letting me suffer I just want it over and done with, I can't end up like Rose. Stefan needed to focus on how to keep Siena safe when I'm gone not look for non-existent cure.

"He's doing what he always does, trying to right the wrongs of the past" I took a final gulp of my drink. "Klaus is going to come for Siena and—" I stopped talking as soon as I heard the door to the basement open from upstairs, I knew from the footsteps who is was.

"Damon...Ric..." Siena scream in a panic, both Ric and I looked at each other, we both knew this wasn't good if she found out what was going on with me. I heard her running down the stairs frantically "Damon..." I looked at Ric who stood there speechless. "Where is he Ric?" I heard her footsteps come closer, she pushed Ric out of the way and looked through the bars of the cell. "Damon..." I didn't want to see her like this I had to look away, so I turned my back on her, I couldn't let her see me like this. "You're dying aren't you? From the wolf bite." As she spoke her voice was trembling, why did Stefan even tell her? I made him promise me not to tell her is that such a hard thing to do?

"Stefan, just can't keep his god dam mouth shut!" I turned around to see her with tears flowing down her cheeks. Ric stood behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort, Siena looked heartbroken, I was heartbroken seeing her like this.

"No you brother didn't break any promise." She yelled as she brushed off Ric hand. "Is that why you were telling me how much you loved me this morning? Because you knew you were dying—" I watched as she broken down in tears unable to even speak, it literally broke my heart seeing her like this. Did she just say that Stefan didn't tell her? So how the hell did she find out?

"How did you—" I began to say but she cut me off, she looked really angry now the kind of anger when she was about to blow.

"It's doesn't matter how I found out, but from the looks of it everyone knew apart from me. That's why they wanted goddamn distracting day." I had no idea what she was talking about with the whole distracting day. "Damon, how could you do this to me?" I know she was hurt by not knowing from the get go, but I didn't ask for this, I saw a future with her but that been taken away.

"I didn't keep this from you to hurt you, but you saw what happened with Rose. I didn't want you to witness that with me, I didn't want to hurt you." I felt a lump building up in my throat, watching the woman I love with so much fear and sorrow in her eyes. Ric could see that Siena was taking this really badly, he tried to move her away.

"Get the hell off me!" Ric was stunned by Siena reactions, not many of them have seen Siena temper, and right now she looked like she was going to really lose it.

"Siena I don't think it's a good idea you being here, Stefan doing everything possible to find a cure for Damon." Ric spoke to calmly to assure her of a cure that don't exist, why was Ric getting her hopes?

"I'm going to will find a way to save you Damon; I promise you." There was no way of saving me, I didn't need Siena too going on a while goose chase on a cure that don't exist. "Please call me if he gets worse." Ric was about to speak, but before he could Siena ran off.

"Siena!" As I yelled her name I felt excruciating in my stomach, I keeled over, it felt like I was getting stabbed hundred time over.

"Damon….. Are you ok?" Ric asked panicking, I looked up his face looked frighten, I had to get this over and done with, there was no way I was going to allow them let me go through this. It was time for me to use some manipulation to get my own way.

"You should want me dead. I'm the reason Jenna got killed." I spoke as held my stomach, how could he be worried about me when I'm the reason Jenna dead because I went to save Caroline and that dick who bit me.

"I don't blame you for Jenna." I don't get how he can be so forgiving after everything I have done to him, I've hurt Ric more times than I could count.

"Oh, sure you do let's not forget I turned your wife into a vampire, you must really hate me for that one." I tried to get up to my feet, the pain was getting worse I had a few hours at the most to live, I didn't want to stay in this cell having hallucinations about Katherine.

"Ok, give me your glass neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation." He was trying to lighten the mood, but there no way I was going to allow this to continue. I got closer to him taking him by surprised by strangling him through the bars. I wanted him to flip at me so he would kill me.

"Kill me please," Ric struggled to breath for a few seconds then he got me off him.

"Screw you!" He injects a vervain dart into me I fell to the floor, I felt weak I want it all to be done with. Why couldn't they let me do that? I looked up and saw Siena in the cell, where did she come from, how did she get in here?

"No Siena!" I tried to yell, I started to have a coughing fit, I looked down to see blood spatter over the floor.

"Siena's not here, Damon." I looked up to see that she wasn't there. I felt like a child, wanted Siena here, but she had gone. What worried me is that she promise to save me, and I didn't want her to do that, there was no saving me.

"I need blood… I need blood." I felt weak too weak even to stand back up. I wouldn't wish this death on anyone, actually I do and that one person that bastard Klaus. I heard Ric go to the fridge to get me a blood bag.

"I wouldn't go in there!" I heard Ric say, who he was talking to?

"I just wanna talk to him." I knew that voice it was Liz. What was she doing here? I got up and stood near the door with my back against the wall, I couldn't let her see me like this.

"I wouldn't go in there!" Ric warned her again, but she opened the door comes in the cell she doesn't see me behind her

"Liz…" She turned around I threw her against the wall causing her to fall on the floor, I somehow got past Ric and the deputy. I went up the stairs and went out of the front door. I had to find Siena, I want her face to be I see before I die, and I need to find her soon time was not on my side.

I had finally made my way into town I felt so weak I had coughed up more blood, but I had to find her I need to see her. I stumbled along I was getting a few looks from people, the way I felt right now I wanted to go on a rampage, but I had to control myself. I stopped to catch my breath I looked up and I saw Katherine in a lavender dress from 1864, she looked so beautiful perfect like I remembered her.

"Katherine…" She disappeared, I shook my head and closed my eyes my vision was blurred, I regained my vision and I saw little Gilbert approach me.

"Damon!" I nearly lost my balance and he caught me and held me up I looked at him.

"Where's Siena? I need to see Siena." He looked at me worried he supported my weight, I needed to find her before it was too late. I didn't want our last moment to be how it was left.

"Ok. Let's get you out of here first, all right?" For the first time I heard Jeremy speak to me with compassion in his voice. Who would have thought Jeremy Gilbert helping me after everything I had done to him and his family?

**Elena P.O.V**

After what I had heard from Stefan I knew had to get to Siena and let her know about Damon, I didn't even know how I'm going to tell her. I had so many different ways planned out in my head but they all ended with _Damon dying, _I know she's going to be so distort. I regret being so mean to him today when he came over to apologize, I wish I had told him that we could move on from it, but I was furious still with what he did. I hoped I still had time to tell him that. I arrived at the boarding house I parked up, I headed towards the house my stomach was turning I felt like I wanted to be sick, because of the thought of what I had to do. I heard a noise behind me, I went to turn, and someone puts their hands on over my mouth. It turns out it was Caroline mom the Sheriff who stopped me from entering the house.

She put me in the back of her car then she got in, I kept telling her I had to speak to Siena and Damon but she wouldn't answer me. I didn't know what was going on, and why she had taken me, but her face was serious throughout the whole drive. We arrived at Mystic falls' court house; she got me out of the car while holding tightly to my arm, and bought me into the building. I was getting strange looks from her deputies, I could hear a girl screaming and banging from a far. As we approached the sheriff's office it got louder, she opened the door and standing there was Siena hysterically crying.

"Where's Damon? What have you done to him?!" I got out of the sheriff grip and ran over to Siena and hugged her, she hugged me tightly still crying. I didn't understand what was happening right now, but the one thing I did know was that Siena might know about Damon condition.

"Why do you even care? You know what they are, what they do." The sheriff snapped back at Siena. She knew they were vampires? How did she know? I looked at her; I needed to reason with her somehow, explain that they aren't like any other vampires.

"Look, I understand why you hate them, but you're wrong." The Sheriff didn't look convinced, I don't think I'll be able to bring her round to our way of thinking.

"They're murderers, Elena. End of story." A deputy came into the room with a worrisome look on his face.

"Damon Salvatore was just spotted outside entering, The Grill." They are going to kill Damon, I can't let that happen, before I could say anything Siena pulled away from me and went toward them.

"Wait you've gotta let me come with you he's sick. He's... he's not himself." Siena pleaded, but the sheriff ignored her and looked at the deputy.

"Keep them here." He nodded, Siena was going to head for the door but they closed it and locked it. Siena began to scream all kind of curse words at the door before turning to me.

"How long did you know!" Did she think I knew all along that Damon was dying?

"Siena I found out after you left, Stefan came and he told me." Right now she looked so hurt so broken, and now we were both trapped here with no way of helping Damon.

"Elena—" She began to scream in pain dropping to the floor. I rushed over to her. What the hell is happening to her?

"Siena…" She wasn't responding her eyes rolled back, all I could see was the white of her eyes. "Help….Somebody Help" I screamed I looked back down at her, she began to have a seizure in my arms like earlier there was nothing I could do to help her.

**Siena P.O.V**

I thought spending the day with Elena and Jeremy watching some old movie that I thought was a bore would have been the worst part of my day. No that wasn't the case. I began to feel light headed, as a sharp pain began above my right bow, it was going on for a short time, and I thought it was just a migraine. Was I wrong… nope it wasn't a migraine it was one of those full blown headache that I had the night when Nic took Elena and Jenna.

_**Vision….**_

_I was in the Salvatore's basement, I saw from afar that Ric talking to someone in one of the cells, I couldn't make out what he was saying so I went a little closer. I stood behind Ric and saw who he was talking to in the cell, and it was Damon. He looked terrible, with his face was paler than usual, and the fact that he could barely stand up was concerning. What hell have they done to him? Then something caught my eye as Damon left sleeve was rolled up. The whole of his forearm was nearly completely covered in purple bruising, his veins were black veins and raised. I knew I had seen that before, it looked exactly the same as Rose had when she got bitten by that wolf Jules for saving Damon..._

When I came around I was crowned by everyone asking me if I was okay, I was far from okay right now, if this vision or whatever it was, is true then while I'm sitting here having a normal day, the man I love is slowly dying from werewolf bite. Elena was freaking out and wanted me to go to the ER, but that was the last place I wanted to be, I had to get back to the house and see for myself if it was all true. I finally convinced them that I was fine to drive back home, I drove like a lunatic the whole way hoping that what I saw wasn't actually true, but then again the last time it was totally spot on. I arrived at the house and parked up, I rushed out of my car and ran into the house going straight to the basement.

All my fear had come true when everything I saw in that vision was true. Ric stood there trying to comfort me, but I didn't need that. I was furious at the fact that Damon did this grand speech this morning about loving me when the whole time he was dying on me. I just felt two emotions while looking at him that was fear of losing him, and anger because he decided that me not knowing was for the best. I hated that he was taking the choice away from me to be there for him, I was there through it all with Rose I knew what to expect. To top my anger is the fact that Stefan and everyone else knew before me, of course Damon was pissed thinking Stefan actually told me, but that wasn't the case. If it wasn't for that freaky vision I would have been none the wiser, and god knows when they would have told me, maybe they never would have. He spoke of how Stefan had a crazy idea that he searching for a cure for him, which got me thinking that there must be one out there. In this supernatural world there always a balance in nature, maybe if the both of us looked then Damon odds for survival. I assured Damon of that before leaving, I could hear him screaming my name but I wasn't going to let him, Ric, or anyone stop me from stopping him from dying. I ran towards the front door and someone grabbed me and covered my, I saw Caroline mom standing in front of me with looking serious.

"Take her down to the station." They dragged me to the car I was trying to free myself from his grip but it was no use. He put me in the back of the car, I kept screaming at him asking why they were doing this, but he just ignored me. He drove me to the court house, and got me out of the car I tried to escape out of his grip again, but he had firm grip on me, as he brought me in to an office.

"You wait here, sheriff Forbes will be here shortly." He shut the door I ran over to open the door and it was locked. I began to look round the room to find another way to get out, but there was no way out of here. I began to scream saying every curse name I knew. This was classed a kidnapping, I hadn't done anything wrong to be taken, I wasn't given my right, they just snatched me from my home. I must have been shouting for at least 10 minutes, before I heard the door being unlocked. The sheriff stood there with Elena standing beside her with a very worried look.

The sheriff knew that Damon and Stefan were vampires to my surprise, which wasn't a good thing because her and her deputy were planning to take them down. One of them came in and told her that Damon was stopped at The Grill that would mean that Damon escaped from the cell, he wasn't in the right frame of mind right now. They had no idea of who they were dealing with as Damon will have no control of his action because of that damn werewolf bite. No matter how much I tried to tell her that I had to go with them because he was sick, the Sheriff wasn't hearing me out, and they ended up locking Elena and I in this damn room. I ran for the door but they closed it and locked it. I began to scream curse words at the door again, but I knew it was useless no one was going to let us out of here. I turned to Elena who stood there with this guilty expression on her face, of course she knew about Damon dying before me.

"How long did you know?" What infuriated me is the fact I was his GIRLFRIEND and her SISTER and she thought I didn't have the right to know about him dying.

"Siena I found out after you left, Stefan came and he told me." As soon as she spoke I knew she was telling me the truth that she had no idea about any of this. So the Salvatore brothers kept us both in the dark, they were both hypocrites, if Elena or I did that it would be the end of the world. They talk about not keeping secrets from one another, but they kept the worst secret of them all from the both of us about Damon dying.

"Elena…." As I spoke her name I was struck by that jolting pain in my head, I lost my balance dropping to my knees as I clutched to my head to try and stop the pain. It felt like every blood cell was exploding in my head, my vision kept blurring I couldn't make out nothing around me.

**Vision…..**

_I looked around me and saw that I was in Ric apartment, then I saw Stefan at the counter with Nic opposite him. Nic had that same smug look on his face like he did that night of the ritual as Katherine approached him. She stood next to him, then his face turned showing the true beast that he bit into her wrist, Katherine looked at him horrified. Nic was a hybrid half vampire and half werewolf which would mean his bite was deadly to vampires that must have been the reason why Katherine was terrified. Then Nic bit into his own wrist, placing it to Katherine mouth for her to drink it. I looked at her would and it began to heal. Nic blood was the cure that we needed to save Damon! _

My eyes opened I saw Elena she looked frighten staring down at me, I was trying to process everything I had seen. It had to real what I saw because the last two vision were right, and I know that Stefan was looking for a cure so it must of lead him to Nic. Something tells me Nic not going to be very willingly to hand it over to Stefan after seeing how he enjoyed telling him the fact he was the key in saving his brother. Which made it even more important for me to leave, I couldn't save Elena and Jenna from Nic, but I will save Damon. I didn't care what I had to do for him to give me that cure as long as he didn't die that all that mattered.

"Siena are you ok? I'm going to get help." I needed to get out of here without Elena freaking out, the last thing I need right now is her calling someone when I'm going to break us out of this place.

"No, I'm ok." Elena looked at me like I was crazy or something, I didn't think it going to be that easy to calm her down, she probably experienced me having a seizure and is freaked out.

"Siena no you're not fine you need to see a doctor." She spoke as I went over to the sheriff desk, and picked the chair and smashed the window. I looked down to see it wasn't much of a drop that would actually hurt either of us, I turned to Elena who stood there like I was a crazy person.

"We need to get out of here, come on." Elena stood in the same spot, I had no time to waste right now with Damon life on the line. "Elena!" I spoke as I began to climb out of the window and jumped down, landing safely. I looked up at Elena; she looked scared to jump the fall wasn't that far. She took a breath then hung herself out of the window then let go and dropped. I grabbed Elena hand and we began to run from the station, we had finally got the town square and we both stopped out of breath. I needed her to find Damon while I went to find Nic, I needed someone to be there for him and calm him down until I came back with Nic blood. "Elena, I need to you find Damon." I couldn't have her debating with me right now, time really weren't on Damon side right now.

"What? Where are you going?" I needed her to calm down because if she knew where I was going and what I was willing to do to save the man I love she would stop me.

"Elena, please just find Damon and please look after him." I let go of Elena hand and ran off, I needed to get there quickly because I don't know how Nic going to react to me pleading for his blood to save Damon.

"Siena….." I heard her scream, but I ran and didn't turn back. I had left Elena and I was making my way to Ric apartment, all I kept thinking was please let that vision be right that Nic blood was the cure to save Damon. I ran for a while and I finally got to the apartment block, I opened the door and ran up the two flights of stairs and busted through the door. The first thing I saw was Stefan, his face covered in blood as he was drinking from a blood bag. I looked down to see that there are a loads of blood bags on the ground, what has Nic done to him? Nic turned around he looked at me with all the amusement leaving his face as I walked further into the apartment.

"Siena…." Stefan spoke in confusion, what the hell was going on? Stefan never drank from a blood bag, he was on a bunny diet. Damon use to tease him about it all the time. I looked at Nic he was still stunned to see me, it was time for me to make a deal with the devil.

"I've come here for the cure, and I know your blood is the cure." I was trying to be confident around him and not show that in fact I was scared of him, after that night seeing what he did it was like I never truly knew him. He got up from the stool he began to frown, Nic didn't expect me to know his little secret.

"How did you know my blood was the cure?" He asked stepping closer to me, I saw Katherine on the other side of the room looking confused. Wasn't this common knowledge yet?

"I'm here to make a deal with you." It felt really strange for me pleading to my ex to save the guy that I'm in love with, but pride or whatever it was making me this way wasn't going to stop me from making whatever deal he wanted as long as Damon didn't die.

"Well today seems to be my lucky day for deals—" I cut him off as I didn't want to hear him being all smug, I didn't know how much time Damon had left to listen to Nic bullshit right now.

"Listen. You want me to be by your side, because when I turn 21 I'll turn into this powerful supernatural creature." Nic stood there with his eye brow arch, he probably didn't expect me to know about that. "If you give me the cure I will come with you willingly. I will not run Nic, I will follow whatever commands you may ask of me." I know this wasn't what everyone wanted me to do, but anyone in my position would do that same. All I cared about is saving Damon, I couldn't continue my life knowing that I could save him, but I failed because of some prophecy story telling. That standing by Nic side after I turned 21 was not good for anyone but honestly didn't care. If Damon was still alive that all that mattered to me, nothing else, even if I never saw him ever again I would be happy to know that he was alive still.

"You do know all this about you could be just a myth" Is that what he thought that I was some kind of myth, I think I needed to convince this hybrid ass hole that I'm the real deal.

"I assure that it isn't. Whatever I'm meant to be getting at 21 is coming to me a lot sooner. So you either make this deal with me Nic or—" I threaten him, as I did Nic face was filled with rage, I guess he didn't like to be on the receiving end.

"Or what Siena!" With him yelling at me actually frighten me now, but I had to stay strong. The only way I could deal with him right now is to warn him of the consequences if didn't help me.

"Or… I will do the thing you fear Nic. I will make it my life mission to destroy you. It may be today, or possible tomorrow, I've not decided yet, but you let Damon die I will seek vengeance on you, that will have you cowering at the four corners of the earth as you did to Katherine." All I hoped he didn't call my bluff, he looked at me I saw a little fear in his eyes. Nic knew my threat have some truth behind, he knew I wasn't a myth that I would seek vengeance on him with or without my powers.

"You're threatening me Siena! To save this arrogant fool—" I cut him off this time, I looked over at Katherine and Stefan they both stood there with their mouths gaping open. I had to make myself clear to Nic how far I was willing to go. This man standing before me wasn't the man I was in love with all those years ago, this was a man who greed for power had turned him into a monster.

"It's not threat Nic, it's a promise. That fool you speak of is the man I love, and I will do anything in my power to save him. Even give up my life to an original ass hole." Nic clench his jaw he didn't like what I had just said, well everything I just said was the truth I'm willing to give everything up for Damon to be alive, even to have insufferable life being by his side.

"Siena don't do this… Damon needs you." Stefan finally spoke up, I looked at him and he was a total mess nothing like the guy I've known all this time.

"What the hell are you doing to him Nic?" Stefan stood there breathing heavily as he stared at the empty blood bags on the floor, Nic moved away from him walked over to Stefan and claps his hand on his shoulder.

"Stefan has been very cooperative, it's almost as if his enjoying it." He handed Stefan another blood bag, what the hell is he doing to Stefan? Why was making Stefan drink human blood, what kick was Nic getting out of this.

"No more. Not until you give me the cure." I didn't get it why was Nic forcing Stefan to drink human blood for the cure?

"Not until we make a deal it's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life." Stefan takes the blood bag and drinks, Stefan didn't have to do this, I had made a deal with Nic myself. "That's the spirit." I wanted to kill him for doing this. I watched as he takes the vial with his blood and looks at me. "Sweetheart...I agree to your terms. You may take this over to Damon, and come right back. I need you to prove your loyalty to me, if you do not return—" Who the hell is he kidding loyalty? He was the one who had not honour, who would backstab his own mother for self-gain.

"You're the man without any honour Nic. I'll keep to my word." He placed the vial in my hand and looked into my eyes for a few seconds, I notice something a little different, he looked at me in the same way like he use to when we were together with love.

"Katharina go with Siena and make sure she returned." He compelled her, she stood there stunned by his request but of course she was on vervain there was no way Katherine was returning.

"You want me to leave?" This was her time to escape, typical Katherine always gets herself out of a jam, but that wasn't important what was important was getting this blood to Damon.

"No!" Stefan yelled, before Katherine grabbed me using her vamp-sped to leave the apartment. We began to run toward the boarding house, then Katherine stopped us in the middle of the wood. I tried gain my balance as I felt dizzy from the rush, I looked up to see her standing a few feet from me looking at me

"Katherine I don't have time for this, I don't know how long Damon got." She approached me shaking her head, really Katherine right now you want to do this!

"Siena what the hell have you done!" She really wanted to have a debate about all of this right now, knowing that Damon dying.

"I did what I could to save Damon. No matter what the cost is… I will not let the man I love die. I know you would have done the same for Stefan." Katherine face soften as she and I both knew that she would have done the same. She rushed over to me and grabbed me, before we continued to head towards the boarding house. Sacrifice and selflessness. Love does not need hearts and flowers and happy ending, but the knowledge that other person wellbeing is more important than your own.

**Damon P.O.V**

Not only was did I have my brother trying to stop me from doing what needed to be done, but I had Ric babysitting me to make sure that I didn't escape. All I wanted was him to end my life, I even brought up all the hateful things that I've done to him and nothing. Then to top everything off Siena had somehow found out that I was dying from this bite, this day just kept getting worse by the minute. Liz and her deputy even raided the house to try and capture me and Stefan, of course Stefan was on his hero mission so that left just me. They came to The Grill where Jeremy brought me after finding me, Liz showed up with her guys, but weren't fast enough to get me even as messed up as I was with this disease killing me. I did hear the gun shot but I didn't look back. I got to the point where I couldn't run anymore, I felt too weak now. I just wanted this over with now, I can't deal with this pain and suffering. I knew I need to find Siena, and I can't find her anywhere. I began to cough again and lots more blood came up, as I stood up and I saw Elena running while looking frantically round her, until she sees me.

"Elena…" I didn't know if what I was seeing was real, my mind had been playing so many tricks on me right now.

"Damon." She grabs me. "Hey, come on. Come on. We have to get you out of here. We have to hide you." I couldn't even stand on my own two feet, she held my weight as we walked.

"Where are we going?" I felt confused, not here or there everything around me felt like it was moving..

**Hallucination—****_Year of 1864_**

_Katherine and I were play in the woods, she enjoyed a game of hide and seek, of course she had the advantage over me with her vampire speed. That didn't bother me in the slightest as just seeing her beautiful smile on her face and hearing her giggle made this all worth it. Katherine was my life and I couldn't wait to spend all eternity with her. _

"_Everywhere!" She was running far too fast for me, but she looked so beautiful tonight I just wanted to catch her so I could kiss her._

"_Wait for me. I want to come with you." I tripped over a branch on the ground but got myself up quickly, I saw Katherine hiding behind I tree, I slowly approached it taking her by surprise. I pinned Katherine against a tree I was finally going to get that kiss I had been waiting for_

**Hallucination Ends**

"Hey. Hey. Relax. We need to get you out of here." I heard Katherine voice as she tried to pull me away, I wanted to kiss her again for the last time, so I pushed her against a post.

**Hallucination—****_Year 1864_**

"_You're faster than I thought." Katherine tease, I couldn't resist her no longer, I began to kiss her neck then pulled away._

"_Why must you always run from me?" I asked while looking into her beautiful brown eyes, how I loved this woman, I never thought it was possible to love any one this much. I had found one true love. _

"_Because I know that you will chase." Katherine was right I would chase her till the ends of the earth._

"_Then let me chase you forever. Feed me your blood." That was something I wanted, I wanted a life with her till the end of time, I couldn't see myself ever falling for another. _

"_I will not feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it." She cuts her neck with a needle "It is your choice to make."_

**Hallucination Ends**

"I choose you, Katherine" I told her, looking into her beautiful brown eyes, I love her so much for 145 years, and I wanted her to know it was her.

"Look at me Hey. It's Elena. It's Elena." Who was Elena? Why would Katherine call herself by another name?

**Hallucination—****Year 1864**

"_Promise me you will not tell my brother." I didn't want Stefan having anything to do with this; I didn't want him involved in the mix of vampires._

"_I promise. It will be our little secret." she smiles as I leaned toward her_**_._**

**Hallucination Ends**

"No. Damon. No." I heard pleaded as I leaned into her neck, trying to push me away; I had to show her how much I love her, that we were going to be together forever.

"I have to... If we are to be together forever." I bit her neck and drank her blood, it tasted so good as it trickle down my throat.

"Damon, stop you're hurting me. Damon, you don't have to do this. Please stop. You're hurting me!" I heard Elena pleading, I stopped and looked at her, what was I doing? Why was I biting Elena? I looked at her, what the hell was going on?

"Elena?" I don't understand what going on, why was I here? How did I even get here? Why the hell is Katherine hunting me in my final moments!

"Damon... Damon." I couldn't stand no longer, and was about to fall to the ground, but Elena caught me. I looked at he she was holding her neck I could see the blood. What did I do? I hurt Elena, I felt jolt of pain come over me, all I wanted was Siena, I wanted her here with me.

Elena had bought me back to the boarding house, she had bought me up to mine and Siena room I was laying on the bed. I felt the sweat pouring off me I felt sick like I had influenza. Elena came from the bathroom with a towel in her hand; I couldn't believe she was still here after what I did to her by feeding her my blood.

"Elena…" She had to leave, I didn't know what I could do to her. I remember what Rose did to Siena when she was like this, she lost control and if I hurt Elena I would never forgive myself.

"It's ok, Damon. I'm right here." How could she be nice to me after what I put her through? I didn't deserve her being so kind to me.

"Elena, get out of here I could hurt you. Just find Siena she was in bad way after finding out I'm dying." I tried to sit up, but it was harder to speak now as breathing alone was painful, Elena pushed me back down on the bed.

"No you won't. I'm here until Siena come back, she asked me to take care of you. I'm not leaving you" She didn't get it, I would turn on her and I would never forgive myself if I hurt her. I didn't want her or Siena to be here when things got worse, she had to leave.

"Get out of here!" I yelled which caused me to cough, she sits down and took me into her arms.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hang on. Shh. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok." She hushes to me like a baby to calm me down, I don't know if I can hang on any longer for Siena as I felt everything inside me shutting down.

"It's not ok. It's not ok. All those years, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice." I was talking about Katherine, and those wasted years, but I found my love my Siena who had given me the best few months of my existence. "I didn't know what love was Elena, I wasted 145 years on Katherine… Then I met Siena—" Once again my chest began to seize up, I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

"Shh." Elena hushed again to me, I looked at her I couldn't believe that she would be the one at my death bed, but there was things that had to be said, things I will never get to say.

"I made the wrong choice, you tell Stefan I'm sorry. Ok?" I wanted Stefan to know I forgave him I didn't want him thinking I hated him still when I was gone.

"I will." She cleans my face from the sweat with the towel, and puts her head against mine. I appreciate Elena being here I don't want to die alone, I know it sounds selfish but I wished that Siena was here no one else. I hope she comes back soon I will hold on as long as possible just for her I want to see her for my one last time.

I felt worse as time went on, Elena kept on placing cool towels on me, I would of never thought Elena would be at my beside while I'm dying instead of Siena. She still hadn't returned and I don't think she will be either, my last thoughts of her will be of this afternoon in the cell. I didn't even get to say I loved her one last time. Elena had me in her arms still I felt like a child in their mother arms when they were sick. It looks like I'll be seeing my own mother soon on the other side, and I know she will be very disappointed in me with all of my actions over the year.

"This is even more pitiful than I thought." That the both of us laying here waiting for me to die, I hated the fact that I could do anything but slowly dying.

"There's still hope." Elena assured me, and held me tightly, she still had hope maybe there was some cure, Stefan had filled her mind with some magical cure that doesn't exist.

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die." She hugged me tighter, I had done so many terrible things in my time, and now I have found happiness it all going to be taken away from me.

"No. You don't." Her trembled I could tell she was crying now. Who would have thought Elena Gilbert crying over me? I thought that would never happen, not after what I've done to her since I came into this town. Even though she saw a changed man as soon as Siena and I fell in love, Elena always held resentment towards me for past and present actions.

"I do, Elena. It's ok. Because if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you, I'm so sorry. Done so many things to hurt you." Right now all I wanted was her forgiveness for everything I had done, I tried to make amends with her earlier but she hated me, Elena couldn't even look at me after the whole feeding her my blood business.

"It's ok I forgive you." Elena was just as forgiving as my princess, who I will never see again that pain hurt more than the pain of dying. She takes my hand and lays next to me, putting her head on my chest. I loved once Elena but it weren't real love, not like I have for Siena, but I love her now is like she was my own sister.

"I love you. You should know that." I don't know why I felt the need to tell her that but I wanted her to know that I cared for her deeply, she began to cry again.

"I do." She replied through her tears, I really wished she knew the real me the guy who had a heart, but Elena met the dark side of me. But the last few months she began to see the real Damon Salvatore the one who can care for another being, and that was all down to one person…Siena. I felt tired now I closed my eyes, then I felt a pair of lips touch mine. I opened my eyes slowly, hoping to see Siena, but instead I saw Elena. Why did Elena just kissed me? Why did she do that? I didn't feel that way towards her at all, the only thing I could do was smile at her.

"Thank you, for everything." I didn't know what else I could say, I didn't expect Elena to do that, and I really don't know why she did because we both loved other people.

"You're welcome." She looked at me differently, I don't know what it was but there was a different look in her eyes as she looked into mine.

"Well, it's Siena you should be thanking." I heard Katherine voice, Elena turns her head and I looked over where Katherine and Siena were standing by the door. "I mean, we are the ones who brought the cure." Katherine spoke as she walked further into the room, while Siena stood in the door way looking heart broken. Don't tell me that Siena had just witness all of that, Elena rushes off the bed went over to Siena.

"Siena you came, how did you get the cure?" Siena slapped Elena across the face, the sound of the slap echoed throughout the room, she turned away and ran off while Katherine glared at Elena who was surprised by Siena attack.

"Siena…" I tried to shout while getting out of the bed to go after her, I need to explain to her what had just happen. I took a few steps and tripped as my legs gave way, Katherine caught me in her arms, and bought me back over to the bed.

"I thought you were dead." She spoke glaring at Elena. Elena left cheek was bright red, and she seemed to have swelling under her eye, Siena really did give her a good slap. I couldn't lay here while she gone off all upset.

"I was…" Elena stated firmly, while Katherine rolled her eyes, and sits down next to me; please don't let her give me another one of her lectures.

"I need to find Siena." I told her as I tried to get up, she gave me a sympathetic look pushed me back down on the bed, and Katherine weren't going to let me go anywhere.

"You can't not while you're in this state." Katherine was showing another side to her that I hadn't seen, a compassionate side. Who would have thought the evil one had a heart.

"You got free." She looked at me with a little sorrow in her eyes.

"Yep finally." She smiled, as she made me drink the blood in the vile. As soon as the blood went down my throat I could feel myself healing, and getting better with every drop. What I didn't understand is where the hell did they get this from?

"And you still came here?" She touches my face, and gave me a small smile, maybe being held captive by Klaus had made her realize how badly she had treated the people that once cared for her.

"I owed you one." She gave me that typical Katherine smirk as she gets up, so Katherine did care for someone rather than herself.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena questioned as I sat up, I could see more clearly the red hand print from where Siena had slapped her. Now I felt better I had to go and find her, and explain Elena kissed me that the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Are you sure you care? Because I thought you actually cared about your sister, but you were locking lips with her dying boyfriend." Siena had seen it all I had to find her and explain, once again I tried to get out of bed but I was still weak.

"Where is he?" Elena demanded. Katherine glared at her, as she walked up to her she was inches away from Elena face. I hope this isn't going to turn nasty right ow because I don't have the strength to help Elena out.

"As you seem so interested he's paying for this, along with Siena." Katherine held up the vile in Elena view. "They both gave themselves over to Klaus, so I wouldn't expect either of them anytime soon." Elena stood there stunned by the new, while I laid in this bed just as shocked. What the hell have they done, they shouldn't have done that. Why did Stefan let Siena do that when knowing that Klaus will use her for his evil plans.

"What do you mean, 'they gave themselves over?'" Elena stumbled her words out, what had Siena and Stefan done, I couldn't let them go with Klaus to save me.

"Stefan has just sacrificed everything to save his brother including you. Your sister has just sacrificed everything for the man she in lover with including you. Guess we both know who the favourite out of the both of you." Katherine stood there smirking at heart broken Elena like the cat who had gotten the cream. "It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Good-bye, Elena. Oh its ok to love them both. I did." She throws her the vial and disappears I couldn't believe what I just heard Stefan and Siena had handed themselves over to Klaus to save me.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I did what I had to do to get Damon that cure, I never thought that the actually cure was Klaus blood, so he wanting me to become a ripper in order to get it was fine by me. As long as my brother survived nothing else mattered, but there wasn't only me who was willing to give it all up for Damon. Siena somehow learnt that Klaus blood was the cure, she saw what Klaus was doing to me and agreed that if he gave her his blood she would go with him willingly. I tried to stop her but Siena wasn't going to listen she would do anything to save Damon including hand herself over. Without hesitation Klaus handed over the cure to her, and he had both Siena and I under an agreement to leave town with him. He allowed Siena to deliver to Damon along with Katherine, who didn't seem impressed by Siena actions but was pleased that Klaus allowed her to leave.

Klaus had taken me to a warehouse, Siena had called my phone to ask where for her to come to as she went back to the apartment and we weren't there. Klaus spoke to her and told her where to come. Siena could have run she didn't have to be here, so why didn't she do that? I was worried about what Klaus had planned for her, with me being with her maybe I could stop the worst from happening. I stood here while Elijah was placed in a coffin, Klaus was looking down at him when two men come along.

"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." He closes the coffin and looks at the two men. "Put him with the others, we're leaving town tonight." They puts him with others coffins, Klaus literally had members of his family coffins, this guy was truly twisted. I heard someone walking into the ware house I looked up to see that it was Siena, she looked angry you could tell she had been crying. I wonder how Damon took the news of her leaving with Klaus.

"Sweetheart you kept to your word, I'm impressed, and Katherine?" She didn't respond her face had no expression, she didn't look like the girl I've known since she came into town. The girl who always smiled, who had this wit about her.

"You won't be seeing her again, you know." He had to be a fool to think that Katherine would ever return when she had been running from him for 500 years.

"Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool besides, she won't get far you'll help me see to that." From the sounds of it Klaus like playing cat and mouse with Katherine, they had been doing it for 500 years.

"What is it you really want from me?" I needed to know what were his plans, I watched as he stepped over and stood next to Siena. I didn't want Klaus anywhere near her, I can't believe he made both of us give up our lives to save Damon. I know in both of our eyes it will be worth it knowing that he still alive, even though we won't be able to see him again.

"All will be explained in time once we leave this tragic little town." He spoke while touching Siena cheek, she didn't filch from his touch. She stood there staring into thin air like a trance, I think she was taking this all pretty badly.

"Then are we done here? Can we go?" I wanted to get out of here before fully healed Damon came and tried to help us both, and end up killing himself.

"Not quite you see I have a gift for you." A girl appeared out of nowhere, and stood in the middle of the warehouse. "Come here, sweetheart don't be afraid." The girl walks over, Klaus looks at me. "See, I wanna make sure you honour our deal... that you'll be of use to me." He bites the girl's neck and drinks her blood as she cried out in pain. "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." He releases her. She leaves, screaming I knew what he wanted so I rushed toward girl and stopped her bit her and drank her blood until she's dead. It felt like such a rush I looked up and saw Siena looking at me with widen eyes. I couldn't look at her no longer, I had to prove to him now that he will have the ripper by his side.

"Now we can go." I know it looks like I've given up, but I've just given in. I will find a way to get Siena out of this agreement with Klaus, Damon need her, and I will not allowed for my brother to lose her not after she is the reason his humanity has returned. I got up and saw Siena still standing there stunned by my actions, something tells me this won't be the last time she will see these horror.


End file.
